Above the Dead
by MikeDecker74
Summary: This is a Walking Dead spinoff. Different characters but same universe, world and problem... The writer visions it as a TV series and hopes the readers will too...
1. Season 1, Episode 1 (Synopsis included)

Synopsis

Above the Dead is a Walking Dead spin-off. Different characters but same universe, world and problem...

An absolute emotional mess, and a total suspense/thriller...

The writer visions it as a TV series and hopes the readers will too...

FYI...the term "zombies" is used in the beginning for explanatory reasons, but not by the characters, as the term does not exist in their world/universe. Eventually, those characters will create their own term, known as "huffs". Care to know what it stands for? Read and find out!

Season 1 is brutal! But the character development it creates is something that will carry into the seasons to come, in which this family has the resources to do something that most people cannot, as they work to rebuild large sections of Oregon and eventually Washington, even creating "dead free" zones along stretches of the coastline…

With both wealth and wisdom working toward their survival in the upcoming apocalyptic world, this family also has a head start, working in their favor. Preparing most of his life for such an apocalypse, Sam Baker raised his family to prepare as well. He also raised them with a ton of heart.

With their support, he has a compound constructed, and over the years the family has been adding to it. Once the dead begin attacking the living, the family find themselves desperate to gather at said compound. With chaos taking over, most of the family is already secure, but where this story finds us is with Sam's son, Fish, and granddaughter, Samantha. They're stuck in the mountains trying to wait out the storm, before making their way home, to the compound.

It's not where they want to be, but with this fairly secluded property, next to a lake and huge 3-tree, tree house, that has running water and an outhouse, things could be worse. Fish and his little girl, find the tree house much safer than the cabin, and for at least the beginning of this "zombie" apocalypse, they find themselves dependent on it.

Surviving above the dead is something young Samantha begins to believe may become the way of the future. As creative as her grandfather, she begins envisioning how such a thing would be plausible. She dreams of reaching her family to share these visions, and she dreams them while leaving the mountain, through the gorge, kayaking the Columbia River, past Multnomah Falls, and into the coast range.

What will they find once reaching the family they haven't seen since before the world and its rules went to hell? Who will be leading the family? Will they be the same ones we get to know through flashbacks, before meeting them in the present world? Will Samantha see her visions come to life? The compound certainly has the resources and man power for it.

By the third season, with a group surviving at the barricaded Nike World Headquarters in Beaverton, another group behind the walls built by a team of loggers, and one more in the hills of the coast, the Bakers will have themselves some neighbors!

The material is endless, so sit back and prepare for a hell of a ride, with a family that takes its greatness from the past world, into the new one...

ABOVE THE DEAD . com

Season 1, Episode 1

"Family"

INTRO

BLACK...

"Bad Moon Rising" Instrumental playing in background.

FADE IN:

EXT. BEACH - DAY

Twin Rocks in ocean, panning back through the waves, (music dimming) to sound of kids/teenagers having a great time, and finding them on the beach (on what looks like a sand built baseball/wiffleball diamond). Half of them celebrating the victory, as their Dad rounds them up.

Scene dissolving (with music fading away) to Hunter (19), Leo (18), Mason (16), Vincent (14), Fish (12) and Scout (10) all taking a knee near the ocean, in front of their father (Sam, 40) and mother (Laura, 43), arm and arm. Fish stares out toward ocean, as others all look to their parents. Sam notices, and smiles.

SAM

Eyes on me, Fish. (Fish looking at him) All I ever dreamed of as a kid,

was owning my own chain of hotels, and I did it. Okay I'm lying...I also

dreamt of having the most loving, beautiful family a man could dream

for, and...here you all are, celebrating with us our great country's

birthday and (holding his wife tighter) our 19 wonderful years of

marriage. (giving her a kiss, with appreciation/applause from the kids)

Now, I'm dreaming again, been dreaming, told you my dream. The

compound (excitement growing)... It's officially happening!

Kids all cheering and high-fiving...

SCOUT

Does this mean the apo, apoco...

FISH

(finishing her word): Apocalypse.

SCOUT

What he said. Is it happening? (laughs from others)

SAM

No honey, no apocalypse, not yet. It'll _hopefully_ never happen in our

day, but when it does, whatever generation of our family is here for it,

will survive it, at this compound. And let me tell you, this doesn't happen

without all of you. We'll be selling our home someday, to help make this

happen, and contributions from the entire family is what it'll

take in the end, to get it done.

SCOUT

But, I love our home!

SAM

Don't worry sweetheart, you'll be all grown up before we sell, and the

compound will have homes for us all...

SCOUT

Good, I don't wanna be a kid when the world ends!

SAM

End of the world or not, this compound will be home for your mother

and I, along with any of you, and friends, who choose to settle down

there. Our own little community...

LEO

How's it happen, dad? Whether in our lifetime or the next,

how does it all go down?

Sam looks to his wife.

SAM

I'm sharing my dreams with these kids, and

all they want is terror and destruction.

LEO

Answer the question, old man!

SAM

Title wave!

With a look and laugh behind him, toward ocean, and playfully grabbing Scout who laughs as they all begin walking up the beach.

LEO

Seriously, Dad. How's it happen?

MASON

Terrorism.

VINCENT

War.

LEO

Same thing, really.

SCOUT

Earthquake, the big one!

HUNTER

Population. (Sam nodding with his lip out)

FISH

Something totally unexpected...

Everyone looking to him (same song (Bad moon rising) playing again from beginning of song), as POV (point of view) pans out toward ocean and dissolving (captions appearing) from ocean water to swimming pool water...

CAPTIONS: 30 years later

EXT. BACKYARD SWIMMING POOL - DAY

Lyrics to song begin (blasting from radio near pool) with POV coming from "Zombie" (sound of it grunting), approaching pool where two teenage girls lay on floating devices (eyes closed)...

MUSIC

"I see earthquakes and lightin'"

Zombie arrives at side of pool, just out of reach of the girls.

MUSIC

"I see bad times today"

Zombie falls into water causing girls to fall in, quickly coming up in mild shock (music instrumental) and looking around, coming to realize someone else in the water.

GIRL 1

Oh my god, who is that!?

GIRL 2

Why isn't he coming up? (zombie slowly rising/struggling toward

surface) He...must be drunk!

GIRL 1

Help him!

GIRL 2

You!

Girl 1 diving under (as music lyrics begin again "Don't go around tonight"), reaching for "person" and pulling toward surface.

MUSIC

"Well, it's bound to take your life"

Girl 1 reaching surface with a scream and blood, as zombie tears into her neck. Girl 2 screaming and exiting pool (knocking over and shutting off radio/background song), dashing toward house.

CUT TO:

INT. 911 DISPATCHERS - DAY

People busy with mass commotion everywhere.

DISPATCHER 1

911, please hold. 911, please hold. 911, please hold.

DISPATCHER 2

But, sir, that doesn't make any sense.

CUT TO:

INT. HOSPITAL HALLWAY - DAY

Nurse zipping out of room screaming, followed by dead patient creeping out into hallway. A doctor and male nurse go to "restrain" him, resulting in being bitten, causing all bystanders to run away.

CUT TO:

EXT. CITY STREET/ALLEY - DAY

Zombie leaving alley, into street, instantly nailed by car. Man gets out (wife inside). Zombie slowly rising.

MAN

(rushing toward him)

How are you even able to get up?!

Zombie biting him, wife inside car screaming as people on the street run or look on in shock, one guy even runs in to help at first, before backing away...

CUT TO:

EXT. BENCH EMPLOYEE REST AREA - DAY

Woman on phone eyeing approaching zombie.

WOMAN

(into phone)

Okay, creepy tweaker walking by. Where are my coworkers when I

need em'? (coming right at her) Okay...BABE HE'S COMING RIGHT

FOR ME!

Screaming as zombie tears into her flesh...

CUT TO:

EXT. LIVING ROOM - DAY

Man in shock, on phone.

MAN

Veronica?! Baby!?

Man flinches, as in background two cars collide outside window.

CUT TO:

EXT. SAME CITY STREET/ALLEY (where car hit zombie) - DAY

Several men in street, beating on zombie who won't go down, as man who ran him over lays dead, with sound of wife in car still screaming...

CUT TO:

EXT. BASEBALL FIELD/ SCHOOL YARD - DAY

Kid swinging/knocking ball (tennis ball) down leftfield line, where outfielder boy (12 or 13) chases it, coming to a stop and watching it roll to creepy "man", groaning and approaching.

BOY

(pointing)

What is wrong with this guy?

Boy flinching as a squad car comes to a screeching stop from street. Cops getting out aiming guns. Kids running to a safe distance and watching.

COP 1

Its head, aim for its head!

Kids watching as several shots are fired before taking it down.

BOY

(to others)

It?

COP 2

Hey, you kids get home, lock your doors and stay inside!

CUT TO:

EXT. SAME CITY STREET/ALLEY (where car hit zombie) - DAY

Men in street, (zombie now down) in shock.

MAN 1

What the hell is going on?! What kind of god damn bit of sense

does this make?!

The dead man who hit zombie, suddenly rises/grunting as men all freak out and run off. Wife again now screaming in car as her dead husband turns toward her...

CUT TO:

EXT. HOUSE/PORCH - DAY

Same boy from baseball field, running up his porch, rushing through door. Inside locking it and quickly turning, as Mom is heard swearing from kitchen.

Boy enters kitchen. Mom holding towel around her hand.

BOY

What's wrong, momma?

MOM

Got bit by some damn homeless guy. (Boy just staring at the injury)

CUT TO:

EXT. STREET - DUSK

Squad car speeding down street (sirens blaring) forcing other cars to halt, one too late as squad car nails it, recovers and continues speeding down street.

CUT TO:

EXT. NEIGHBORHOOD HOME/STREET CORNER - DUSK

Two teens, hooping in street. Few smaller kids in yard across the street, playing as mom comes rushing out.

MOM

Inside, now!

KIDS

(mom already rushing toward them)

Just a second, mom.

Mom grabbing the first, forcefully pulling him toward house, with others shocked and following.

MOM

(teens across street watching)

I said inside, RIGHT NOW!

Car nails one of teens, slamming on breaks. Mom looks, but continues inside with her children.

CUT TO:

EXT. HOMES AND BUSINESSES - DUSK

Several shots of families/business owners locking their doors and closing up shop in a hurry...

CUT TO:

INT. HOME - DUSK

Family in a panic, as they point and move to look outside, where a zombie walks the bare street, eventually hearing their panicked behavior from inside. He turns to face and approach them.

GIRL

He's looking at us!

CUT TO:

INT. GROCERY STORE - DUSK

People everywhere taking food. A few scared employees hiding. One employee begins taking food.

CUT TO:

EXT. PARK - DUSK

Teens circling around a zombie, careful not to let it get too close, as officers hurry to climb out of squad car.

TEEN 1

It's just like that guy on the internet!

TEEN 2

(beginning to bolt)

He must be contagious, man!

Everyone splitting, including officers who holster their guns, climb back in car and skid away.

CUT TO:

INT. HOME - NIGHT

Same boy from baseball field, staring outside his bedroom window, (upstairs) with a tear, and dropping baseball from his hand, onto the floor with a thud...

He turns toward sound in hall. In creeps his grunting Mom.

BOY

Momma? (boy backing up a bit, in front of window) Momma?!

(zombie right on top of him) MOMMA!

Zombie biting and (accidentally) falling right on top of him, forcing them both through window, all the way down onto front lawn. Boy appears dead/unconscious, as zombie mom begins feasting on him...

CUT TO:

INT. HOME - NIGHT

Family in the dark, huddling around radio.

RADIO

THE DEAD ARE WALKING THE STREETS!

CUT TO:

EXT. PORCH - NIGHT

Commotion everywhere, while man on porch is firing his shotgun outward...

CUT TO:

EXT. DOWNTOWN - NIGHT

People running all directions...

Two women forced out of bar, looking around not sure what is going on, but moving quickly. They stop in front of zombie on his knees, eating dead person. Women scream, turn and bolt!

CUT TO:

INT. HOME - NIGHT

Cartoons playing on TV, as power goes out, and little boy and girl complain (as if the world isn't ending). Mom (scared to death) comes in trying to act brave, and holding them on the couch for several moments, before they all scream at sound of their window's being busted.

CUT TO:

EXT. MALL PARKING LOT - NIGHT

Man, with gun aimed at a family, closing car door (their car) and driving off, leaving them. Father quickly guides family out of parking lot, through all the commotion (burning house down the road), and to an apartment complex. They duck behind a dumpster, and watch as several men with guns, run and open fire on a zombie, who's biting someone. Father notices a dark room, runs to door, signals family over. He bashes in door, looks up at man (whose family is behind him), holding shotgun straight down at him, blowing his head off, with dead man's family standing shocked, in background.

CUT TO:

INT. POLICE STATION - NIGHT

A few cops packing up guns and supplies, as one argues with them.

GOOD COP

This is crazy, there are people out there who need our help!

BAD COP

Are you kidding me? It's every man for himself out there, and if we

have any chance at all, it's to pack up, gather our families, and head

to the mountains!

DISSOLVE TO:

THEME TUNE/CREDITS

Views of all the chaos, in the city, on day 1 of the "zombie" apocalypse, as opening credits roll...

CUT TO:

EXT. MOUNTAINS - LATE MORNING

CAPTIONS: Earlier that day

Calmness with shot of beautiful lake, cabin and tree house...

Vehicle comes down road, parking in driveway. Little girl (Samantha(Sam) 10) and her dog Merry, jump out exploring the area, as dad (Fish) gets out with a stretch, followed with a wave over toward the lake, where an elderly couple make their way along the trail.

FISH

Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Pederson.

Couple waving/smiling back.

DISSOLVE TO:

Merry barking upward. Above, Sam runs from one tree house to another. (3 tree houses all connected by walkways, a deck and one (pull-up) ladder)

SAM

I _**LOVE**_ this tree house!

POV Fish talking with the Pedersons.

FISH

Yeah, we're up here for my brother's birthday. He and his boys will

be here either this afternoon or evening.

POV Sam now climbing down running off, chased by Merry.

SAM

Dad, let's go swimming!

DISSOLVE TO:

Sam running and jumping off dock into water, where fish waits for her, picking her back up and tossing her again into the water, with a laugh.

DISSOLVE TO:

Fish swinging high in the air, from rope swing and splashing into water, where Sam waits for him to come up, before jumping/climbing on top of him.

DISSOLVE TO:

Boat zipping through lake. Fish at wheel. Sam behind on floaty, being pulled as she holds on for dear life, all while laughing and having time of her life.

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. BOAT/LAKE - DUSK

Fish, Sam and Merry in boat fishing.

SAM

Did you tell Mom and Mom yet?

FISH

(Proudly)

You bet I did.

SAM

Is that why you left the phones in the trunk?

FISH

You bet I did! (Sam laughing) Nah, you know I did that for the same

reason we don't have a TV here. To get away from everything.

SAM

I know, I know... Just tell them I pressured you.

FISH

(shaking head)

Used that one last time.

SAM

(with laugh)

Why does it make you so nervous?

FISH

Because having to tell your child's mom you let her play hooky from

school, would give any father anxiety, let alone having _two_ mothers,

to share such wonderful news with.

Sam laughs as Fish hooks a fish, and begins reeling in.

SAM

Okay, I've lost count. I'd say we have enough now.

FISH

Agreed. Let's get these babies cleaned and ready for your uncle and the boys.

DISSOLVE TO:

Fish and Sam entering dock from boat garage, heading toward cabin.

FISH

I just told her how important your uncle's birthday is, to him. While

building the tree house this summer, I'd never seen him that happy,

since the breakup. (smiling) Kinda like knowing my big brother is

happy again. (Sam smiling)

SAM

Did you say it just like that, to them?

FISH

I believe I did.

SAM

Then I think we're good.

CUT TO:

EXT. KITCHEN - DUSK

Fish inside shutting off faucet, drying hands and reaching for his phone, as Sam enters with a curious expression. Fish instantly shocked.

FISH

This can't be.

SAM

What?

FISH

(dialing)

Triple sixes!

SAM

(confused)

But, I thought...

FISH

Damn, wish I had that TV, now. (to person on phone) Dad, what the

hell? Is this actually real? Yes...okay what do you mean bit? Dad?

DAD!

GRANDPA

(over phone)

How have you not heard anything?!

Sam frightened and following Fish as he paces the cabin.

FISH

I'm at the lake, I always keep the phones away, up here. What

is happening?!

SAM

Daddy, what is it?

FISH

Just a minute, baby. (to grandpa) Yes, I'll be coming straight there.

But first tell me everything, and what happened to the helicopter?!

Merry outside barking as Sam gingerly makes her way to the window. Arrives and nervously looks around outside, seeing nothing unusual as Merry continues barking. Sam makes her way to door, slowly creeping open, as Merry runs off into brush.

SAM

MERRY!

FISH

(off-screen)

SAM!

POV Fish angrily looking at his phone which appears not to be working.

FISH

You gotta be kidding me! (Sam entering room)

SAM

What's going on? Merry ran off. Is mom and mom okay?

Fish hugging her...

FISH

They're already at the compound, safe and sound. Most of the family

is there. Your cousin Miles, is not well. (coming out of hug, worried

about her cousin) He was bitten by someone sick or infected, and may

be that way himself now.

SAM

(with emotion)

What does that mean?

FISH

I don't exactly know, Sam. Something to do with how many people have

been getting sick, maybe. But that's why we have to get packed up and

ready to go, the moment your uncle gets here.

SAM

What about the helicopter?

FISH

Apparently it's been stolen.

Sam just staring at him, in shock…

Fish just zoning a moment…

FISH

I can't believe it's actually happening. There's still so

much he hasn't done, yet. (shaking his head) He wasn't

ready for this…

Sam with tears, as she stares at him…

SAM

Dad!

CUT TO:

Fish boxing up canned foods, flashlights and other supplies, that they appear to have plenty of.

CUT TO:

Trunk of car, as Fish opens it placing boxes inside, as does Sam.

CUT TO:

Fish back inside packing a few guns and ammo, into duffle bag.

CUT TO:

Fish closing trunk and looking around.

SAM

That's everything?

FISH

Yeah, just waiting on your uncle now. (shaking his head, frustrated)

I still can't believe I left the walkie talkies at home. Good thing your

uncle should have his.

SAM

Phone still not working? (Fish shaking head)

Flashlight suddenly hitting them, as they quickly turn to face approaching person. Now Merry comes running to Sam, who hugs her. Guy (Scott, 45) arrives with flashlight.

FISH

That you, Scott?

SCOTT

Yeah. (shaking Fish's hand) Hey Fish. You guys don't happen to know

anything more than I do, on whatever the hell seems to be going on, do ya?

FISH

What exactly do you know?

SCOTT

Not enough. My daughter was telling me they were having trouble

getting up the mountain, due to traffic and accidents, before she must

have entered an out of service area, we got cutoff. But the crazy part

is...(pausing as he looks down at Sam)

FISH

She can handle it.

SCOTT

Last thing I heard on the radio was a warning of...the dead walking

and attacking the living. (Sam shuddering)

FISH

(holding Sam close)

I heard the infected, now they're saying the dead? Infected has to make

more sense, doesn't it?

SCOTT

(shaking head)

Sense doesn't seem to have anything to do with anything, right now. What

else do you know?

FISH

My nephew is probably dying (Fish a look to Sam who's frightened hearing

that), due to a bite from whatever these...things are. My dad had more to

tell me, but the phones shutoff.

Scott simply turning and heading back toward his cabin.

SCOTT

Well, I'm off to find my daughter...

FISH

Good luck.

SAM

Good luck, Scott.

DISSOLVE TO: FLASHBACK (about 4 months ago)

EXT. CABIN PORCH - DUSK

Scout (with arms around Sam, in her lap), her daughters Hope (18) and Ryder (17), son Bryant (15), Vincent, his boys Greg (20) and Mark (18), all present along with Merry, as Fish comes out door, joining them on the porch, lounging around.

RYDER

(laughing)

I know, like Grandpa almost wants it to happen.

HOPE

No, I think it's uncle Leo who wants it to happen.

FISH

Wants what to happen?

SAM

Dad, you think sometimes, Grandpa maybe wants the apoco...

apocalypse to happen?

SCOUT

(with laugh and a squeeze of Sam)

I always had trouble with that one too, Hun.

FISH

Nah, least I don't think so, hope not. No, actually I know he doesn't,

he loves his family too much. If every family took care of their own,

like he did us, then just imagine how much better this world would

be...it simply wouldn't require paranoid grandfathers with talk of

the apocalypse, and surviving an uncivilized world. (some laughs)

SAM

I'm still glad he built the compound, it's neat. I love the tree houses!

GREG

You know, Fish, as much as Samantha has talked about a tree house,

I find myself looking over at those trees right there, thinking what a

perfect place for some of the creative ideas I've heard her bring up.

SAM

DAD, CAN WE?!

FISH

Could be a fun family project.

SCOUT

Hey, let's have the family reunion up here this summer, and knock

it all out in one day.

Everyone acting in agreement and with excitement. Sam thrilled to death.

DISSOLVE TO: PRESENT TIME

EXT. CABIN PORCH - NIGHT

Sam (teary eyed face), Fish and Merry on porch, waiting for Vincent.

SAM

It's happening...we should be there.

FISH

We will be.

Sam losing it emotionally.

SAM

(crying out)

I want mom. (Fish quick to pull her in tight)

FISH

I know Sammers... (as she cries) I know.

SAM

And Grandpa, we should be with Grandpa.

FISH

Hey, hey, we're going to get there. I promise you that. If this world is

changing or starting over, it's not doing so without you. The way you

think, or the way you dream. Nope, the world isn't even gonna try to

survive this thing, without you in it. Just not happening. It'll need

creativity, and you have that, in a way I only dreamed of having it.

Which is why I'm sticking close to you, cause I wanna survive this

thing, too! (trying to get a laugh out of her)

SAM

Are you worried about Miles? Do you really think he's going to die?

FISH

I'm worried sick. I'm afraid we have to prepare for the worst. Your uncle

Hunter is going to need us to be strong for him...

Fish a look at her, then one toward the door.

FISH

I just realized you haven't eaten. (rising, guiding her with him) Let's

grill some cheese while we have a chance.

SAM

Worried it's the last meal we'll have? (heading through door)

FISH

Nope, just the last before we hit the road, and get exactly where you

wanna be. (closing door)

CUT TO:

INT. KITCHEN - NIGHT

Flipping several sandwiches on the grill, with several more on a plate next to Sam, who's already finishing one off and reaching for another. Fish scarfing down the one in his hand.

SAM

You really _do_ think it's our last meal, don't you?!

FISH

Just hooking your uncle and the boys up, they'll need some fast food.

Sam finally a smile...

DISSOLVE TO: FLASHBACK (no more than a year ago)

INT. THEIR KITCHEN IN THE CITY - DAY

Sam a big smile, as Dad flips grilled cheese sandwiches over the stove.

SAM

I can't wait to see Grandpa. (taking big bite)

FISH

I happen to know he feels the same way about you. I also happen to

know you're absolutely his favorite grandchild who's named after him.

SAM

And I happen to know I'm the _only_ grandchild named after him, and it

has nothing to do with why I am his favorite.

FISH

Well, I know why he's your favorite and more important to you than

your _own_ dad (Sam laughing), and it has (being sarcastic) nothing

what so ever to do with that cool compound of his, with tree houses

at every corner, secret underground tunnels, and underwater

caves. No, not at all! (More laughing)

Fish puts last two sandwiches on plate and sits to eat.

SAM

Dad?

FISH

Yeah?

SAM

Why does Grandpa live there? I mean, it's where we all go if there's

ever an earthquake or something bad happens but...

FISH

Okay, stop right there, I know where you're going with this and no,

we aren't moving to the compound.

SAM

But why does he?

FISH

Because that's his dream sweetheart. His childhood dream, only paid

for it. Everything he loves is there, and the security it gives him to know

we can go there in case of an emergency, is what helps him sleep at

night...what makes him happy.

SAM

And if not us, then my kids or their kids, or my

great grandkids, can go there, right?

FISH

Oh, you've got great grandkids now, do you? (Sam laughing)

DISSOLVE TO: PRESENT TIME

INT. CABIN KITCHEN - NIGHT

Sam and Fish reacting as car lights appear.

FISH

Finally.

SAM

Uncle Vincent!

CUT TO: PORCH

Fish out door instantly disappointed, as is Sam right behind him, where he puts his hand down to keep her shielded. Merry barking some. Guy slowly gets out of drivers side. Wife in front seat along with kids in back seat, staying completely put.

FISH

What can I do for you folks?

MAN

We...we're about to run out of gas, and...do you know what's going on,

out there?

Fish looking from him to his family, who quiet, almost in shock and leftover tears. Fish keeping Sam behind him.

FISH

I've been hearing a lot. Would love to hear what you know? I know the

infected, or possibly even the dead, are biting people and making them

sick. I sure as hell hope that sounds as crazy to you as it does to me,

just saying it? If not, then I'm pretty nervous to hear what you got.

Man shaking his head, coming in closer. Sam nervous...

MAN

They aren't just biting (man looking from Fish to Sam)...

FISH

Sam, tie Merry up. Can't have her running off again. Stay with her,

I'll meet you over there.

SAM

Dad.

FISH

Please, Sam.

Sam walks away with Merry.

MAN

We were talking to a bunch of people in town,about what's going on, and

what some of them had seen or heard. The stories were all over the place.

(Man looking to Sam, over at porch latching Merry to her leash) But then,

there was screaming. Once we went to see what was happening...(shaking

head) it wasn't real, but it was. He wasn't just biting her, he was...eating

her, (Fish shocked) all of her.

FISH

What do you mean, eating her?

MAN

It, he, was on its knees, ripping the flesh right off that poor, already dead,

woman's body. (Fish looking sick) Once it saw other people, it went after

them. It was a real life haunted house come to life...and if I had to guess,

I'd say that thing was dead, but it wasn't...

Man, simply staring off as he pictures it...

FISH

(speechless a moment)

Are you sure you saw what you think you saw?

MAN

Fella, look at my family. Do they look like they just got back from

Disneyland?

Fish looking at the family and seeing the horrific truth in their faces. He slowly walks to rear of his car, opening trunk. Man looks questionably at him. Fish pulls out a can of gas, walking it over to the man, handing it to him without a word.

MAN

Thank you! Thank you!

Man loading gas into his car, as Fish slowly walks over toward Sam. Reaching her, just looking at her without a word. She becomes frightened.

SAM

What, dad!?

FISH

It's nothing...

Fish turning to watch man close car door and back out, driving off. Fish now walking around side of cabin.

SAM

Dad? DAD?!

Fish simply putting his hand up, signaling her to stay. He tries to get out of her sight but fails, before losing his stomach, throwing up his grilled cheese.

SAM

(crying)

Daddy?!

Fish trying to recover...staring straight ahead and seeing life moments flashing in front of him.

Flashes of Sam smiling/laughing. Himself (at her age) smiling/laughing with Scout. He and his brothers dropping to a knee, on the beach in front of their father. Sam being born. Sam playing with her two moms. Sam hugging grandpa. Himself at her age, hugging grandpa. The family working together building a tree house. The family together following grandpa into the compound. Sam in awe. He and Sam in the boat, on the lake fishing. Sam smiling. He and his brothers dropping to one knee on the beach. Himself saying, "Something totally unexpected"...

Back to Fish trying to recover as face goes pale, spinning and down to his knees, he goes.

SAM

(screaming and running to him)

DAD!

Fish taking big breaths trying to avoid fainting, as Sam arrives throwing her arms around him, as he does his best to hug her back and keep from passing out. Fish recovering...

FISH

I'm okay, I'm okay.

SAM

What did he do? What did he say?

Fish simply hugging her tightly. Then pulls back and simply stares at her...

INT: LIVING ROOM - NIGHT

Fish laying knife on counter, followed by Sam placing down a pistol next to a blade.

FISH

It's a crash course, but that's everything I can teach you to do, with

those weapons. I don't know just how hard it's going to get once we

begin traveling, but I can't have you helpless, if something goes down.

Once this whole thing ends, hopefully sooner than later, you're going

to forget everything I just taught you, until you're at least fifteen, sixteen.

SAM

(just staring at the gun)

I need to shoot it. If I have to use it, I'll be too nervous, if I haven't

tried it first.

FISH

I know, Sam, but we can't spook people and/or draw attention to

ourselves.

SAM

Do I get to carry one, once we leave?

FISH

(not sure what to say at first)

I...actually haven't thought much about the details, yet. I guess I just

wanted to start the process. (looking right at her) I'm sorry you had

to grow up all at once, today. (hesitating to go on) Unfortunately I

have more great news. With uncle Vincent obviously stuck on the

road somewhere, we're going to have to hunker down here for at

least the night. Whatever is going on out there, we're going to face

it with some daylight.

SAM

I'm okay with that.

FISH

Good. (nodding her over to the sofa) Come here, I need to finish telling

you why I just made you a ninja.

Sam a halfhearted, accomplishing smile while following him onto the sofa.

SAM

You mean, why you went hypochondriac on me?

FISH

You are so your mother. (Sam smiling then quickly frowning, leading Fish

to do the same) I'm going to get you to her. (looking down) But first, I

have to tell my ten year old something harder to tell, than what I just had

to show you.

SAM

Please just spill it.

FISH

(shaking his head)

He and his family witnessed...(more shaking)

POV cuts to them through window, with Merry (tied up) laying at porch steps. Sam shaking head some, some tears, then nodding head, and eventually hugging her dad.

CUT TO:

EXT. TREE HOUSE - NIGHT

Merry now lying at base of tree. Sam in tree house (lanterns providing light) making her bed (mattress on wooden frame), quickly taking a peek out window (window cracked open), where Fish is below (cabin lights and porch lights all on) approaching with more items. Sam now organizing her stuffed animals in her own perfect way, until Fish enters.

FISH

(taking notice of animals)

For such a tomboy, you sure do love your imaginary friends there,

don't ya? (placing down box of food)

SAM

I have to be a girl at something, don't I? (Fish a laugh) And they're

not imaginary or you wouldn't see them.

FISH

(Making his bed area)

I was referring to the voices you provide them. (with a smile)

SAM

Dad?

FISH

Daughter?

SAM

Were you ever in love with mom, my real mom?

FISH

I have always loved both your moms, very much. But when it comes to

being in love, well, those two were busy feeling that way about each other.

SAM

So...how come my birth mom had me and not my other mom?

FISH

(shaking head)

Okay, I know I told and taught you some things tonight, that no 10-year-old

has any business knowing, but apocalypse or not, you're too young

for this conversation!

SAM

10 and a half.

FISH

And even if you were old enough, it's the type of conversation a girl has

with her mother, in which case you have two of!

Sam a half smile fading quickly as Fish goes to grab another box of items outside of the room.

SAM

Dad?

FISH

Yeah?

SAM

Do you think I'll ever get to fall in love? Or have kids?

Fish closing his eyes and dropping head a moment, before reentering.

FISH

Sweetheart, I didn't teach you just now to use a gun, simply to survive

another day. If falling in love or having kids, isn't in your future, then

what are we fighting for?

Sam in thought while staring out window...

SAM

It doesn't look like the end of the world out there.

FISH

Come on baby girl, lay down, get some rest. (Fish helping her under

the blankets) I'm gonna hit the outhouse, but will be right back.

(giving her a kiss)

CUT TO:

Fish walking outside the bedroom toward one of the other 2 rooms (outhouse). Becoming distraught as he enters, shutting door and closing eyes, with head against wall, before pulling away and looking upward.

FISH

(talking to god quietly/with emotion)

You damn well better not make a liar of me...(thinking) And if this

is the end, then what in the hell kind of apocalypse is this...

(confused emotions) people eating people? (shaking head) Give

me earthquakes, tsunamis or giant rocks falling from the sky, just

make it quick and painless, cause (little more emotion) if you're

keeping me around another day or two, just to torment me with

the memories and images of my baby girl (more emotion) smiling

and full of happiness, simply to see her world come (extreme

emotion) crumbling apart, then (almost yelling but keeping it

hushed) what the hell kind of god are you!?

DISSOLVE TO: FLASHBACK (about 10 years ago)

INT. LIVING ROOM - DAY (Christmas decorations)

Sam (wearing bib, about 1), smiling/laughing in highchair, watching the TV with extreme delight, as Fish smiles down at her before pausing the video (causing some fuss from her), and spoon feeding her.

FISH

I know, I know, I pushed pause and now your world is crumbling apart,

but it's the only way I can get you to eat.

Resuming video as she resumes her delight, with half her food coming back out.

POV TV (edited video with music, as if it were World Series highlights), of Fish/family (from 2 years ago) playing wiffle ball (very competitively) on beach.

FISH

(with smile)

Well, I guess that's enough grub for now, but um, how bout' a nap?

Sam's face going red with a grunt as she fills her diaper, with Fish moaning.

FISH

I said a NAP!

CUT TO:

(video still playing) Fish just finishing with diaper, from floor as Sam gets up, instantly running over in front of sofa, staring at TV, as Fish follows her there, lifting her up onto couch where she looks ready to take that nap, while watching video.

DISSOLVE TO:

Sam fast asleep, there on couch with Fish on floor below, also asleep, as a knock comes from door.

CUT TO:

INT. FRONT PORCH (nice neighborhood) - DAY

Fish opening door with a yawn, to Zane (Leo's boy, 16, holding basketball), Chasin (Mason's boy, 18) and Miles (Hunter's boy, 20).

MILES

Hey Fish, wanna hoop? (Fish slowly finishing his yawn)

ZANE

Geez, when you'd get so old, aunt Fish?

FISH

(turning as they follow him inside)

About a year ago, after the little crapper was born.

MILES

(with laugh)

Is she here?

FISH

Yep, crashed out on the sofa in here.

Leading them into room as Miles and Chasin go right over to her, adoring their niece. Zane holding back but with a half-smile.

FISH

I actually have to wake her, or she'll be up all night. (heading to TV)

This is really hilarious, you guys gotta see it. But stand over there,

where she won't see you, or she might react differently.

ZANE

(moving with others as Fish gets video ready)

What the hell you about to do to your kid?

FISH

Something you cann _ot_ tell her mothers about. Forgetting they were

women, I showed it to them and got reprimanded over the volume,

but it won't work without it.

ZANE

(with laugh)

So...risking a visit from child protective services, your daughter's hearing,

and the moods of two distraught housewives (Fish rolling eyes/ shaking

head with laugh)...this better be good. (Miles/Chasin laughing)

Fish pushing play (volume loud but not blaring), to a pregame chant by him and fellow teammates on the beach (manmade wiffleball field).

CHANT

DOWN, DOWN, DOWN. THE MEATMEN GOING DOWN!

POV Sam instantly waking in mild shock.

CHANT

DOWN, DOWN, DOWN. THE MEATMENT GOING DOWN!

Sam immediately climbing her cute self down from sofa, over directly in front of TV, simply staring (half asleep) and oblivious to the others behind her, holding their laughter.

CHANT

WHAT TIME IS IT? IT'S RIPPER TIME! WHAT TIME IS IT? IT'S RIPPER

TIME! YEAH! YEAH! (players jumping up and down)

"Ghetto Superstar", begins playing with edited highlights of the game, causing Sam to become fully awake and clapping hands, stomping feet, dancing and spitting out baby sounds of excitement, without taking her eyes from the video.

Others silently cracking up, even Zane an amused smile. Sam finally looks back for dad, showing her surprise and excitement of her cousins, and taking one last look back at the TV before deciding to run over, hugging dad, and moving on to the others.

ZANE

(giving her a high-five)

NICE! That there is a future sand series rookie of the year!

Fish shutting off TV.

MILES

(hugging her)

Sand series hall of famer.

FISH

(taking basketball from Zane)

So, how we gonna make this competitive, without any other real hoopers

here? Mason's working, I know why Leo isn't here (Zane a smile). Miles,

where's your dad?

ZANE

At the compound with Grandpa, where else?

CUT TO:

EXT. DRIVEWAY COURT - DAY

Sam bundled up in playpen, absolutely thrilled to be watching her Dad and cousins play basketball. Fish looking impressive on the court as he warms up.

FISH

So, I ask again, how do we make this competitive?

ZANE

By leaving these two (his cousins) ladies on the sideline, so I can

take you on, myself.

Fish smiling with a shake of his head.

DISSOLVE TO:

Multiple shots of the game.

Fish working Zane on the court, nailing shots and driving in hard against him. Cousins and Sam watching with excitement. Zane nailing a shot with extreme emotion. Fish nailing some more shots, Zane frustrated and sweaty.

Wyatt (Hunter's boy, 17) arriving.

FISH

Hey Wyatt, just in time to see me finish off your cousin.

Fish nailing game winning shot. Zane annoyed/frustrated.

FISH

You're alright, Zane. Only 16, bub. Give it 5 or 6 years, you'll be

heading into your prime, I'll be leaving mine, maybe you'll

eventually catch me, on a bad day.

Miles, Chasin and Wyatt laughing. Fish picking up and kissing Sam. Zane frustrated but wanting more.

ZANE

Again!

CUT TO: PRESENT TIME

INT. TREE HOUSE BEDROOM - NIGHT

SAM

(in bed calling out for Fish)

Dad!

Fish entering room (Sam relaxing), washing face in sink (yes, they have running water!), and drying off with towel.

SAM

Dad?

FISH

Yes, baby?

SAM

Tell me about a time before I was born, or even a time before I

remember...(sitting next to her thinking) Make it good...

Fish smiling and pondering a moment...

FISH

McDonalds, loved going there as a kid. We ate at some fancy places,

but at least once a month, we're at Pizza Hut or a burger joint, eating

with the general public. Same reason we went to public schools,

Grandpa wanted us real, as he called it. So, while scarfing big macs, this

one time, my dad just starts talking and laughing with this regular guy,

who begins cracking us all up. Then outside, Scout and I had the time of

our lives on the play equipment, with that guy's daughter, who was

our age. I always remembered that day.

SAM

That's it?

FISH

Patience, dear. About five or six years later, Scout and I were bored.

We were with friends from another neighborhood, where we

always got into plenty of trouble. (Sam smiling, getting sleepy) Our

friends told us about watching older kids, in the neighborhood with

our brothers, when they were our age, and how they hit cars with

walnuts, and used their back alley as a sure getaway.

SAM

Uncle Hunter did that?

FISH

No, Leo and Mason. They were dad's toughest, and that night I let

their influence get the best of me. We nailed car after car, and even

had some close calls, but always got away. Till we didn't. This one

guy was on us, before the walnut even touched his damn car. (Sam

a laugh) I had been feeling a rush all night long, but from the moment

this guy hit his breaks, I felt nothing but fear, and even though I

myself got away, it was Scout and her friend, who got caught. So, I had

no choice but to come out. I thought this guy was gonna do things I

was too scared to even think about, but for at least 15 minutes he

spoke to us with nothing but respect, and told us over and over how

dangerous it was. How hurt he'd be if we'd caused

him to have an accident, and something happened to his daughter,

who was in the truck, and the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. I

got teary eyed, imagining being the reason something terrible

happened to her, either one of them. We told them both how sorry

we were, and they were both extremely cool about it.

SAM

So, was he the guy from McDonalds?

FISH

I knew he seemed familiar, as did his gorgeous daughter, and sure

enough, once he took off his jacket, I noticed the tattoo of his wife's

name. I had always remembered that. All that fun we had that day,

and there his daughter was. It blew me away to cross paths like

that, again.

SAM

Did they know?

FISH

Nope. But I got brave, braver than I ever had been, and just told them.

Told them everything...and then actually asked him for his number and

if I could call his daughter. They both laughed, but agreed.

SAM

(smiling)

Did you call her?

FISH

Over and over.

SAM

Ever date?

FISH

Nope, but she did give birth to you.

SAM

(instantly wide awake)

It was mom?! It was grandpa?!

FISH

It was indeed, and that's why I don't believe in coincidence. Things

happen for a reason, and without that extra crazy amount of courage,

I had to ask for that phone number, you, the love of my life, would

not exist.

SAM

Or if you never threw that walnut!

FISH

(nodding)

A very special walnut that was, indeed.

SAM

Oh my god...(laying back with a yawn) I can't believe I'm just now

hearing that story.

FISH

We always said we were going to tell you together, and when you

were old enough to appreciate it. (another yawn) Okay baby, sleep.

Sam closing her eyes with a smile.

SAM

That was definitely a good one...

Fish turning off lanterns, grabbing a gun and climbing in bed...

SAM

Merry will keep us safe.

FISH

We're in a very safe place to be. Even safer tomorrow, once with family...

Silence as they both try to drift...

Sudden lone gunshot, from across lake is fired, as both Fish and Sam rise straight up. Fish looking out and around. (window cracked)

SAM

Was that a gun?

FISH

Sure was.

Fish now grabbing binoculars from a box, looking across lake. His POV of a house with a porch light on. He searches all around, then comes back to porch as old lady walks out.

SAM

(off-screen)

What do you see?

POV Fish.

FISH

Mrs. Pederson just came out...sitting...doesn't look upset or scared, wait...

SAM

What?

FISH

She's crying.

Fish putting down binoculars and kind of pacing, picks them back up, looks again. His POV as she sits there with her face in her hands. Fish tosses binoculars back down, sitting and putting on shoes.

FISH

Come on.

SAM

(instantly rising)

What are we doing?

CUT TO:

Fish, Sam and Merry in boat, cruising across lake, toward the Pederson place.

CUT TO:

Fish bringing boat to a stop at dock and helping Sam out.

CUT TO:

Mrs. Pederson sitting alone on back porch, suddenly startled by the sound of Fish and Sam approaching.

FISH

It's okay, Mrs. Pederson. It's just me, Fish, and my daughter Sam.

(Mrs. Pederson's hand over heart, with whimper of relief) Are you okay?

Mrs. Pederson slowly stands, instantly hugging Fish, who throws a worried look at Sam.

MRS. PEDERSON

What on earth is going on?

Mrs. Pederson sitting back down with a hand on Sam.

FISH

I'm not quite sure, as of a few hours ago I thought everything was

right in the world. Now...(shaking head) I just don't know. But we

did hear a gunshot from over here. (looking right at her) Mrs. Pederson,

is your husband inside? Did he try to shoot an attacker, or something?

Mrs. Pederson looking from Fish to Sam, then straight ahead...

MRS. PEDERSON

We got a call from our son, this afternoon. He said he was packing up,

stopping for his daughter's family, and driving them all straight up here...

Said there was a lot of panic in the city and random police shootings all

day, including right there in his neighborhood. We told him right away to

quit wasting time with us on the phone, and just get our great

grandchildren here. But he warned us he hadn't been able to reach his

sister all day, and for us to keep trying... We finally reached her husband,

who was just as worried about her as we were, and one of their children

had not made it home from school, yet. We kept trying her, but then got a

call from our son's daughter, who should have been picked up by now, and

on their way up here, but he was now unreachable as well. (getting choked

up) She sounded so petrified. Said people were everywhere outside,

including her yard. We could hear gunshots, outside. She said 911 wasn't

even working. She was crying and we couldn't do anything for her.

(Sam getting emotional) She said she was too terrified to take the kids

outside to the car, but we told her she must. Then we heard glass break

and the children screaming, then...(crying) (Sam crying) The most horrific

scream I've ever heard. The phone stopped working... I could see the pain

in my husband's eyes. The moment he began loading his gun, I knew it

was not for protection. He kept saying he couldn't get that scream out of

his head. We had agreed to do it together. But when he asked if I was

ready...I just...couldn't. He told me he understood, and to forgive him.

Mrs. Pederson simply weeping, as Fish looked at the door, then to Sam with a nod toward Mrs. Pederson, before slowly entering inside, as Sam went sitting on or next to Mrs. Pederson with a hug.

SAM

I'm so sorry, Mrs. Pederson.

MRS. PEDERSON

Oh, bless you child. (holding on to her tightly)

SAM

My cousin Miles might be dying. I know how you feel. I'm so scared.

Both of them weeping together, and comforting each other...Fish coming back out.

FISH

Mrs. Pederson, I'm going to help you pack a bag or two, and you're

going to come stay with us tonight.

SAM

We have a compound, you can come live there, with us!

MRS. PEDERSON

I...I can't leave my cat alone. When are you leaving?

FISH

Daylight. Going to at least check the roads and see what's going on out

there. Worse comes to worse, we'll come right back and ride it out here,

until it either ends, or we can make an attempt to reach that compound.

MRS. PEDERSON

I'm so tired. I just want to sleep in my bed.

FISH

Mrs. Pederson, you don't want to go back in there. I covered him, but...

MRS. PEDERSON

I'll sleep upstairs. I'll pack first, and be ready in the morning.

FISH

Mrs. Pederson, are you sure?

MRS. PEDERSON

(a look at him)

I need to say goodbye. To him, to my home. I'll be fine.

FISH

Okay, well, we'll come over bright and early and pick you up here, okay?

MRS. PEDERSON

Yes, I can meet you guys there.

FISH

No, Mrs. Pederson, we'll be here to get you, okay? We're coming to get

you. But right now, Sam and I need to get some sleep too, so we're going

to go.

MRS. PEDERSON

I'm sorry dear, yes, right here. You two go get some rest. God bless you

both...

CUT TO:

Fish, Sam and Merry walking off their dock toward side of cabin.

SAM

It's just like Grandpa said, isn't it?

FISH

I'm afraid so. He never really cared what caused the apocalypse, nearly

as much as he feared the people who would survive it. But, maybe, just

maybe, that's more so what's going on here, than people biting and

eating other people. I don't know, maybe I'm just being wishful. I mean,

not that a world with rioting people everywhere, is much better, but I

think I'd take it, over one where dead or alive people are snacking on us.

(thinking, followed by a laugh) I will say though, if we're dinner for the

dead, then that's one theory even your grandpa missed.

SAM

Because it isn't real.

FISH

Certainly questioning it myself. But something's real, and we'll figure

more out, in the morning. (reaching side of cabin) But now, I'm afraid

we're going to have to tie Merry up, here for the night.

SAM

How come?

Fish tying her up.

FISH

If anyone looking for trouble happens to come along, and see Merry at

the tree, they'd know we're up there.

SAM

But what if they see her here?

FISH

They'll think we're inside. It'll give us an opportunity to determine if

they're looking for trouble, or for help.

SAM

What if it's trouble?

Fish finishing with Merry and turning toward tree house.

FISH

Well then, you'll get your chance to fire a gun...

CUT TO:

Fish pulling ladder up into tree house.

FISH

Main reason we put in a pull up ladder was to keep teenagers out.

Never figured it end up being so convenient like this.

SAM

That's not what Zane said...

DISSOLVE TO: FLASHBACK - (about a month ago)

EXT. TREE HOUE - DAY

Base of tree (with background noise of power equipment/hammering), where Zane and Dakota work on attaching strips of wood onto tree (as a ladder), as Sam approaches.

SAM

But we have a real ladder, why are you making this?

DAKOTA

It's a decoy.

ZANE

When the world ends, a few centuries from now, you won't want people

thinking your family is surviving up there. One look at this old "busted"

ladder, and they'll assume it's abandoned. (pointing to his head) Gotta

be a thinker, Sam. (walking up ladder attaching another strip)

SAM

What do you mean busted?

DAKOTA

Once finished, we'll break these bottom strips, enough to where no one

could use it to get up there. There's a ladder in the brush, over there on

that other tree, to reach the rope for the pullout ladder.

SAM

(thinking)

So, is he serious about it being centuries, or was that sarcasm?

DAKOTA

(chuckles)

Little of both.

ZANE

See Sam, technology will save our future family and mankind, before

the compound or this tree house does. We'll be living in space long

before the planet reaches its expiration date.

SAM

Well, what if technology itself, causes the planets expiration date?

(Zane heading down)

DAKOTA

(smirk)

Ha! She's got you there, big brother.

ZANE

You're only ten, stop saying crap like that.

DAKOTA

Don't sweat it Sam, he hates it whenever I outsmart him too.

ZANE

I sure would, if and when that day comes.

Dakota a roll of the eyes, as she leads Sam away.

DAKOTA

Come on Sam, food that smells that great, must be ready to eat.

POV panning back to entire area (tree house only half built), while Sam's family is hard at work, building the tree house or preparing the feast (lot of dogs playing/running around)...

CUT TO:

Grandpa at head of multiple tables where entire family sits, giving him their attention.

(Hunter (49), wife April (34), son Miles (30), his wife Jennifer (31), their daughter August (6), son Jax (4), son Maddox (3), Hunter's son Gunner (28), his wife Rachel (28), their son Blaze (3), Hunter's son Wyatt (27), wife Sarah (26) all present)

(Leo (48), wife Mary (50), son Zane (26), Troy (24), pregnant fiancé Angela (24), Leo's daughter Kate (23), Dakota (21), Leo's son Jagger (19) all present)

(Mason (46), girlfriend Missy (40), son Chasin (28), wife Catherine (29), their son Bo (6), daughter Kat (5), Mason's son Rich (21), Mason's daughter Jaelyn (19) all present)

(Vincent (44), son Greg (20), son Mark (18) all present)

(Scout (40), daughter Hope (18), daughter Ryder (17), son Bryant (15) all present)

(Fish (42), Sam both present)

GRANDPA

(Sam)

Well, before I begin boring you all with one of my pre-meal speeches

(cutoff)

SAM

(sitting next to Scout)

We love your boring speeches, Grandpa!

SCOUT

OWWW!

FISH

(jokingly)

Speak for your own generation!

SAM

DAD!

HUNTER

Yeah, we've been hearing these speeches for forty-fifty years!

VINCENT

Just don't put us to sleep like you did at the 94 reunion! (few laughs)

MASON

Yeah, I still have trouble keeping my eyes open from that one! (few laughs)

SCOUT

I used it as a bed time story, to put my kids to sleep! (lot of laughs)

SAM

SCOUT!

HUNTER

Me too, but only when they were really bad! (laughs)

ZANE

Yeah, why count sheep when we can count his speeches! (major laughs)

Grandpa a chuckle and looking around waiting for anymore possible interruption, before going on.

GRANDPA

Is that it? Cause I could almost go for a nap myself, after all these corny

so-called one-liners. (few laughs) I mean...how much time and preparation

exactly goes into that material, because if I was a little off in 94, well...I'm

up here in front of you all, just winging it. So, what's your excuse?

Few laughs, and Zane about to open his mouth but halted by Grandpa.

GRANDPA

Zane, don't answer that! I love you and you may be standing up here

leading this family yourself someday (Leo an irritated look), but please

don't answer that.

SAM

Wait...(a look from Zane, to Grandpa, and back to Zane) I'm sorry,

Grandpa, I wanna hear what he was going to say. (everyone cracking

up, even Zane amused) What? He's funny.

ZANE

And that's why, Sam, you'll be my number two, someday.

GRANDPA

SAMANTHA! Where you at?! You were just defending me a second ago!

Lots of laughs, Zane mouthing, "I'll tell you later", to Sam, who smiles.

GRANDPA

Anyway...I honestly meant to keep it short this year, and for the most

part, simply wanted to thank Samantha, Scout, her beautiful girls, you

too Bryant, along with both Greg and Mark, for their wonderful and

creative suggestion, of not only having this year's reunion, at this

gorgeous location, but to share in such an imaginative project, while

doing so. It's days like this, that provide me with an answer to just what

it is that makes this family so special.

ZANE

Your bank account? (some laughs)

GRANDPA

There indeed was a time while young and immature, like Zane, that I

too, believed it was our family fortune that was the envy of others, but

it's this right here. (motioning at them and the scene) Us, that tree

house, this food, our traditions, the important ones and even the silly

ones. I have been so blessed to have such big dreams, and to see them

come true...yet it's you people here, who continue to blow my mind. It's

you people who have turned this old man, from the tough, strict,

entrepreneur he once was, to a father, a grandfather, a great grandfather,

and now...the most sappy son of a bitch on the planet, so KNOCK IT OFF!

Everyone applauding and laughing.

SAM

WE LOVE YOU GRANDPA!

Sam and Scout cheering together.

DISSOVLE TO: PRESENT TIME

INT. TREE HOUSE BEDROOM - NIGHT

Sam climbing into bed, Fish in background doing the same and shutting off lantern (light from cabin coming through window).

SAM

Dad?

FISH

Yeah?

SAM

Bo and Kat are safe, right? And Blaze, August, Jax and Maddox?

FISH

Hunter's entire family is there. Bo and Kat, along with their parents,

were on their way. I'm sure safe and sound by now.

SAM

Who else isn't there, yet?

FISH

I'm not sure, I got cutoff before getting all that information. I know

something was said about Zane and Leo, at the SSH.

SAM

Zane will get them all there... You really think we can make it?

FISH

Tomorrow? Maybe, maybe not. I'm not going to risk getting stuck in

traffic. Not when we can easily ride it out here for awhile, till it either

ends or the roads become passable.

Silence for a moment...

SAM

But, if it doesn't end, how does the road become passable? Where

does everyone go?

FISH

That's something I don't want to think about, baby girl. But again, if

that happens, we'll be plenty safe here, till we can get to Grandpa, or

until they can get to us.

More silence...

SAM

They must be so worried about us.

FISH

Which is why they'll come get us if we can't get to them. They've got the

resources to get here, and you know it. Now sleep, baby girl...

DISSOLVE TO: FLASHBACK - (same reunion)

EXT: LAKE (background music playing from radio) - DAY

Sam sitting down next to Bo (6) and Kat (5) (both taking off life jackets), on a blanket by the river, munching on a bag of chips as Miles and wife Jennifer, pull their kids (on floating devices) August (6), Jax (4) and Maddox (3) to shore, and over to blanket with Sam and others. In background, Scout and daughters Hope and Ryder, are all in water, where Bryant backflips into the scene, splashing down into the lake from a rope swing, as Fish zips by with his boat, pulling Greg on water skis, with both Zane and Dakota cruising around on jet skis...

SAM

Rest 5 minutes, then back in we go.

SCOUT

(shouting from water)

Samantha, get your cute butt back out here, girl!

SAM

I'm busy using my cute butt to sit here making my tummy happy

(munching on chips) and will meet you out there in 5.

Scout and her girls laughing, and splashing around, with Chasin swinging into scene, dropping in from rope swing, as POV settles on Grandpa arriving and crouching down in front of Sam, and the other children there on the blanket.

GRANDPA

Samantha, watching you here with your little cousins is no different than

it was watching your dad, do the same thing with all your older cousins. It

makes me happy to see you being the same kind of leader, he was. (patting

her head as he leaves, Sam smiling) Keep up the good work, soldier.

SAM

(saluting him)

Yes sir!

DISSOLVE TO: PRESENT TIME

INT. TREE HOUSE BEDROOM - NIGHT

Silence as they both lay motionless in bed...

SAM

Dad, you asleep?

FISH

No, was just wondering if you were.

SAM

I'm about to be...

FISH

Me too. Night baby girl. It will all get better in the morning. (barely

speaking, more so drifting) After a night of rest...

Lights from outside all going off, as neither of them move for a moment, before Fish suddenly comes to life, instantly up and over to window, which forces Sam to pop up and do the same.

SAM

Did the power just go out?

FISH

Yes, I was afraid of that. (now moving to other window)

SAM

What are you looking for?

FISH

Mrs. Pederson.

His POV of her dark place.

SAM

(off-screen)

You gave her a flashlight. I don't see it.

FISH

She's probably asleep. Like we should be. (guiding her back to bed)

Come on, this changes nothing, other than the importance of

getting that rest.

Both of them climbing back into bed, snuggling themselves up under their blankets...

SAM

(emotion in her voice)

I can't stop thinking about Grandpa. I feel like we're letting him down.

FISH

Baby! He is worried about us, yes, and will be till he sees us, but the day

you let him down, is the day I no longer care what the world's doing out

there. He knows we're doing everything we can, and like I said, if we can't

get to him, you most certainly know he's coming for you. That man is

 _crazy_ about you. Almost as much as I am, and people with that kind of

addiction, well, they need help! (Sam laughing a little)

SAM

Don't make me laugh, I'll never get to sleep.

FISH

Beats crying. Think positively baby, you'll sleep much better.

Silence for awhile, before guns shots in the far distance cause them both to rise and listen. About a dozen shots are fired, before ceasing...

SAM

Dad?

FISH

It's okay.

SAM

How far is that?

FISH

(while going from window to window to look around)

Nowhere near us.

SAM

(still in bed)

What are you looking for? What do you see?

FISH

Nothing. I'm just thinking. (stopping and actually just thinking)

SAM

What, dad? What?!

FISH

(heading out)

Wait here.

SAM

Dad, where you going?!

CUT TO:

Sam helping Fish, up from ladder with more boxes. Fish carries them into bedroom, unloading more guns and ammo, as he begins preparing them all and placing next to windows.

FISH

Now I know I don't have to warn you _not_ to touch or pick up these

weapons, but I'm going to anyhow. Samantha, do _not_ touch these

weapons. (picking up the one he trained her with) This one, you can

pick up, if told to, or for some reason I'm not here to tell you, and

you know it's what you have to do. (places gun under her bed) I am

trusting you with this one, and it's fully loaded and ready to go, if

the time comes.

Fish stopping to look at her. She looks back, with a tear in her eye.

FISH

I know, you're scared.

SAM

I am, I don't understand. I thought we were just going to sleep, and

trying to get to Grandpa in the morning.

FISH

We are, but something's going on out there and we might have to

defend ourselves. I don't actually believe we will, but I had to prepare

us just in case. This is what Grandpa would want us to do. (helping

her back under covers) He's going to be so proud hearing about our

adventures here, and how we kept ourselves out of trouble.

SAM

I can't wait to tell him.

Fish over to his bed, placing gun within reach. Sam watches him, then closes eyes. Fish covers up, closing his eyes. Both laying there in silence...

SAM

I can't wait to tell Zane, too. Maybe once there, he can work with me

on shooting? He'll be so surprised I know how to handle it. No one's

gonna mess with our family, long as Zane's with us...

DISSOLVE TO: FLASHBACK - (same reunion)

EXT: TREE HOUSE - DAY

Lot of hammering/power equipment as the family is back to work on the tree house. POV pans around the entire group, coming to find Mary (Leo's wife) walking away from the cabin. POV moves toward back of cabin, finding Fish and Leo.

LEO

It's humiliating, the way he stands up their praising Zane,

while ignoring me as if I don't even exist.

FISH

You're the only one who sees it that way.

LEO

The boy is a high school Freshmen baseball coach. His income does

nothing to contribute to this family or that compound. Couldn't even

make it out of the army! Kid has no respect for authority.

FISH

This family is as secure as it needs to be, he's the best damn Freshmen

coach there's ever been, and do you even know what he does with his

spare time? The kids he influences? He's doing the things Dad never

had time to do, and he's great at them. He's going to be an amazing

coach, affecting lives year in and year out, once he takes over the school's

team. He'll be a legend there.

LEO

Yet he doesn't even have kids of his own.

FISH

He's only 26. I only have one of my own, and don't make enough extra

income to contribute to the family. What does that make me, Leo?

LEO

Someone who knows his place, and is not trying to lead.

Fish simply staring at him for a moment...

FISH

You're right Leo, I'm not. But you know what? Sam just might. And if

and when she does, or if and when our father mentions the idea of it,

I'll be proud, (a strong look right at Leo) not _jealous_!

Fish walking away, around side of cabin. POV Zane, inside walking away from the open window, where Leo stood outside it...

CUT TO:

Music blasting on radio as Hunter, Miles, Gunner and Wyatt, work together on raising heavy pieces of the tree house, up into the tree, followed by multiples shots of hard work that expresses how the outhouse and running water works, among other aspects.

One family member can be heard explaining the need for an extra bedroom, for when they have family sleepovers. Final shot is of radio going off, as majority of family rushes toward Zane and Leo, who are exchanging punches. Sam watching and crying. Fish, the first to break it up, with help from Miles and Dakota.

Leo more annoyed than anything, and simply walking away into cabin, slamming door.

FISH

I was just defending you to him. (Zane about to speak but cutoff) Oh

yeah, I know he's a real SOB, but here you are letting it affect you in

the worst way possible. (Fish in close, talking amongst the two of

them) Look at your young cousins, baring witness to this mess. A

memorable weekend ending with this crap. (walking away, looking

right at him) I'm disappointed in you, son...

Zane devastated...

DISSOLVE TO: PRESENT TIME

INT: TREE HOUSE BEDROOM - NIGHT

Silence as they both lay motionless in bed...

SAM

Dad, you asleep?

FISH

Close. You?

SAM

Yes. Stay up 3 more minutes, I'll be out by then.

FISH

Okay, baby...

Silence, several moments, until car lights send them both leaping out of bed, looking out window.

SAM

Uncle Vincent!?

FISH

Oh god, please. (shaking head) Nope. That's not his car.

Fish now reaching down for his gun, along with binoculars, leading Sam to safest place to stay down at, and signaling her to keep quiet, as he leans down close to window, looking and listening. Merry now barking, as three guys climb out of car, gingerly looking around. Fish motioning for Sam to continue her silence, as he works hard to listen...

CUT TO:

Those men coming together.

MAN 1

(from passenger side, holding a knife)

Well, I'll tell you one thing, whoever owns this place is loaded.

MAN 2

(driver, holding a knife)

And obviously here.

MAN 3

(backseat, carrying an axe)

We got no play here. Might have eyes on us already, and those eyes

are probably aiming something, right at us.

MAN 1

We need that something.

CUT TO:

Fish watching/listening.

FISH

Damn it, I can't hear most of what they're saying. Wait...looks like

maybe...looks like they're leaving. Think Merry scared them off. (as

she stops barking)

SAM

What did you hear them say?

FISH

Not much. That they could tell we were loaded. Must of made em'

think twice, before messing with us. (watching them pull away)

SAM

So, they weren't here to eat us?

FISH

(slight chuckle)

No, but they were holding weapons. An axe and a pair of knives.

three guys altogether.

SAM

So, they were looking for trouble?

FISH

(sitting on his bed)

That, or they were just scared, not sure what to expect, from

whomever they encounter.

SAM

Is this how it's going to be, until it ends? We have to be scared of

everyone we see?

FISH

(hesitating)

I hate to say it, but yes. Until there is some sort of order, we really can't

trust anyone. With any luck, that order will be taking place sometime

tomorrow. (glancing toward the window, hesitant to lay back down)

SAM

Can we go to sleep, now?

FISH

Yeah, I just keep wondering if I should move the car closer.

SAM

Why?

FISH

I don't know, in case we need to get to it quickly.

SAM

That's not helping me sleep.

FISH

Sorry, baby. (getting under blankets) Let's sleep.

Few moments pass...

SAM

You sure Merry will be okay over there?

FISH

Merry kicks ass. She just saved us, those dudes wanted nothing to

do with her.

SAM

But, what if they would have?

FISH

They'd all have trouble sitting for awhile, cause I would've shot each

and every one of those punks, right in the ass.

Sam a faint laugh followed, by a yawn. Fish yawns. Several moments of silence...gunshot in far, far distance, with several seconds of silence to follow...

SAM

Dad?

FISH

I'm awake, I heard it. Was just listening for more. That one was

pretty far, though.

Fish laying there with his eyes open.

SAM

God, I hope we're going to sleep in warm beds, safe and sound at the

compound with mom, tomorrow night.

Fish sadly closing his eyes...

Several moments of silence, before Merry suddenly barks wildly, followed by the sound of their cabin door being kicked in, along with a window and a ton of racket as both Fish (grabbing gun) and Sam, tear out of bed, looking to window (as Fish keeps her back).

His POV of cabin, where Merry barks right at it with door wide open, and people with flashlights inside moving around quickly.

SAM

(scared)

Dad, what is it!?

FISH

Someone's inside.

SAM

Merry!

FISH

She's fine. (pulling his gun up closer, ready if need be)

CUT TO:

Cabin, where the sound of people inside comes to a slow, with flashlights coming together and toward front door/porch, where those same three men come out (Merry barking louder), instantly looking all around, and eventually all of them coming to focus directly on the tree house.

CUT TO:

Fish grabbing Sam's gun, handing to her, speaking to her quietly but sternly.

FISH

The safety is on, you know how to take it off and how to fire. If

something happens to me, that's exactly what you do, to anyone who

tries to hurt you! (Sam beginning to cry) Baby I got this! I'm just

preparing you and you got this too, now man up!

Sam working hard to shift, from emotion to focus, as Fish watches/listens.

MAN 3

(off-screen)

That dog (with annoyance) needs to be put down!

MAN 2

(off-screen)

I got it.

Sam an instant look at Fish, who stands, fully lifts window, aims, and fires several shots at the ground (at their feet), sending all three men running into the brush. Merry still barking.

SAM

Dad! Is Merry okay?!

Fish a little shocked, but quickly bringing Sam to window, holding her steady and helping her aim her gun toward direction men went (but a little toward the sky).

FISH

This is your chance to learn.

SAM

I'm going to fire it?

Fish holding her steady.

FISH

Remember what I told you about the kickback. Yes, right now Samantha.

She fires...

FISH

Three more...

She fires once more, then two straight shots...Fish looking/listening out window as car is heard skidding away. Fish all wound up, begins yelling out window.

FISH

PUT DOWN MY DAMN DOG WILL YOU!? (quickly calming down, looking

at Sam) Put the safety back on and place the gun back under your bed.

She does, comes up looking at him and goes in for a hug.

FISH

I am so proud of you.

SAM

Dad...

FISH

Yes?

Sam not answering as Fish comes out of hug, looking at her face full of tears.

SAM

Please go get my dog.

Fish hesitating a moment...

FISH

Sam, we really need her down there warning us (cutoff)

Sam instantly losing all control of her emotions (bawling), and pleading for him with her body language, to go retrieve her dog, as he hugs her tight.

FISH

Okay, okay of course baby. I will go get her. It's okay Samantha, it's

okay. (Sam practically hyperventilating) Calm down baby. Breathe...

CUT TO:

Fish at side of cabin petting an overly excited Merry, with a look back toward the tree house.

Sam at window with a smile.

FISH

(off-screen)

I'm going to move the car first, then get her some water.

Sam watching him, then looking down at the gun, in her trembling hand.

CUT TO:

Fish cautiously looking, around as he reaches vehicle climbing inside, starting engine and pulling over closer to the tree house, while Sam cautiously keeps a good lookout from the window.

Her POV of Dad moving the vehicle her way, as she scans the entire area, from Merry to the lake, brush below, the surrounding trees, and all the way over to the driveway.

Fish now turning off vehicle, stepping outside, and while closing door, two of those guys are back behind him, charging (quietly) from the brush, trying to sneak up on him, but suddenly a series of shots are fired, from above, as Fish turns, firing his gun and nailing man with axe, who falls dead. Other guy arrives, sticking Fish in gut with blade, then ducks to avoid the series of shots still going off. Once shots cease, he races away, toward car that is now arriving.

MAN 1

Go! Go! Go! (jumping into car)

MAN 2

(driver)

You didn't get any firepower!

MAN 1

They killed Lonnie! There's too many of them! Just GO!

Car speeding away...

CUT TO:

Sam still firing gun (out of ammo) toward sky with a look of shock, as she slowly drops her arm, followed by gun to the floor and looking out window toward her dad laying on ground, next to the car. In complete shock, she mouths the words several times, before getting them out.

SAM

DAD!? DAAAAAD!?

She freezes as she hears him try to speak, before instantly dashing out of room. Fish laying on ground in bad shape. Sam almost falling off ladder, rushing to his aid, and dropping down right near his face.

SAM

Daddy, daddy, daddy! Oh my god dad! What can I do, what do I do?!

How do I fix it?! We have to go, we need a doctor! Daddy...(just crying)

FISH

(hard to speak)

Ms...Mrs. Pee...Pederson. Stay here, with her. Wait for...fa...fam...family...

Closing his eyes for last time, as Sam screams the loudest most silent scream ever, and dropping her head to his chest...

DISSOLVE TO: FLASHBACK - (same reunion)

INT. CABIN LIVING ROOM - DAY

Sam pulling at Fish by the arm.

SAM

You need to talk to him, right now.

FISH

Samantha, he knows where to find me.

SAM

Dad. He was crying. I've never seen him cry before. (again pulling,

trying to lead him away) You have to talk to him.

CUT TO:

Zane smoking a joint, looking out over the gorgeous lake, as Fish walks up from behind.

ZANE

In a way, it's almost like your own little compound here, isn't it? I

remember Grandpa wasn't thrilled when you put so much effort

and pocket change into a place here, rather than at the compound.

You love the family, Fish, you just don't let it dictate you.

Fish looking from Zane, to the joint in his hand.

FISH

Fraid' I can't partake in this kind of conversation, without (grabbing

joint) partaking in a bit of this.

Fish hitting it.

ZANE

I understand how I let you down, and absolutely agree with you. I let

him make me act like he does, and I knew it was a mistake, the moment

I did. (Fish releasing hit) I hope you understand, Fish, you're more of a

father to me than he has ever been. He can't make me feel the way you

did, when you ripped into me like that. That's what I've been standing

here trying to contemplate. How his words make me angry, but yours...

FISH

Damn Zane, you went one way with this conversation, and then just

turned around and took it another direction. (Fish hitting again)

ZANE

Yeah, I can do that. (Fish releasing)

FISH

There's just always been an angry side to him, that he

believes no one can understand, and maybe we can't.

Unfortunately, it's a side that you seem to be burden

with seeing, much more than the rest of us.

ZANE

Thank you!

FISH

He just pushes you harder, knows how special you are.

ZANE

(with a laugh)

That's sure a nice way of putting it, I guess. The thing is, it's not that he

believes I fail or will fail, it's that he _wants_ me to fail...I feel like a threat

to him...

Zane hitting joint...Fish searching, but at a loss for words...

FISH

I'm...honestly at a loss for words. A little stoned but, just sad, son, that

you have to feel that way.

Zane releasing hit, and placing arm around Fish as they walk off.

ZANE

That's what I have you for, Fish...

DISSOLVE TO: PRESENT TIME

EXT. BELOW TREE HOUSE - NIGHT

Dark with sound of vomiting, as Sam pulls her head up from ground, back to extreme hysterics, over the death of her father, laying there motionless next to her.

Several POV's from behind the brush, the tree house, the lake, the cabin and others, all of Sam laying/sitting there crying...

Suddenly, her dad moves a bit, causing her to jump, and become dead quiet, before a sound comes from him.

SAM

DAD! Dad, you're still alive! (going right over the top of him)

Dad, what can I do?

Dad suddenly rising with a grunt, as she excitedly throws her arms around him.

SAM

You're okay!

Sam pulling back, looking at him, suddenly scared, as he lunges with open mouth, as if trying to bite her.

SAM

Dad, what...(she braces him with her hands but he becomes aggressive)

Dad!?

Knocking her to the ground, quickly climbing on top of her, as she screams and fights him off enough to rise to her feet, slowly backing away as he rises, immediately going after her.

SAM

(crying)

What are you doing? What is this?

Sam hearing her dad's voice in her head, explaining people eating people, as she continues to back away from him, toward tree house. She could hear her dad's voice, questioning whether dead or alive people were eating other people, which only made her cry more, as she was putting it all together, and realizing the corpse in front of her, was no longer her dad. She turned and ran to the ladder, climbing up top, simply dropping face down against deck, sobbing for several moments, before quickly looking below (about to pull up ladder), realizing he could not climb up after her. She again begins vomiting, a bit, and on the verge of maybe passing out, but looking down as Merry begins to bark. She looks from Merry to her dad, who slowly begins turning around toward Merry, where Sam again desperately looks. Fish now retreating from base of ladder, making his way toward Merry, as Sam again tries to speak, but with no words, at first...

SAM

No...Merry. No Merry, no!

Merry at side of cabin barking. Fish approaching. Sam now looking completely panicked, and it is heard in her voice.

SAM

Dad no. Fish! Dad, I'm right here! Dad what are you doing?!

Sam banging ladder. Merry barking louder. Fish getting closer. Sam banging harder, crying hysterically.

SAM

DAAAAAAD! Daddy, no!

Merry barking as Fish closes in. Sam in hysterics at top of ladder. Merry now expressing fear as Fish is almost on her. She now whimpers, pees herself and simply lays down, as Fish bites into her, causing her to yelp. Sam in complete shock again, without the strength to form words/sounds, with mouth wide open. Fish and Merry a bloody mess, as Fish eats away. Sam finally letting out one last scream, followed by extreme dizziness, and passing out with her head hitting the deck, of the tree house.

BLACK

CREDITS

THE END


	2. Season 1, Episode 2

ABOVE THE DEAD . com

Season 1, Episode 2

"Grief"

INTRO

BLACK...

"Silent Night" instrumental playing...

FADE IN:

EXT. CABIN - NIGHT

Flashes (in between moments of darkness) of that horrific ending, of Fish lunging at Sam trying to bite her, of him approaching her, of him at bottom of ladder, of Merry peeing herself before being bitten, of Sam's face of shock as she screams and sobs...

DISSOLVE TO: FLASHBACK (almost 5 years ago)

INT. LIVING ROOM - NIGHT

"Silent Night", still playing

Christmas presents galore, a creatively decorated tree, stockings stuffed, decor everywhere, delicious treats laid out...

DISSOLVE TO: MORNING (same scene)

"Silent Night" (dimming as background music).

Same POV (point of view) of living room, moving through the gifts, coming to find a basket with baby Merry inside, as Sam is heard joyously screaming, before running into scene, instantly hugging and holding Merry, with all the love in the world.

Standing back behind Sam, is both her moms, Brianna (32) and Kayla (31), with hands over their hearts, enjoying the precious moment and looking toward Fish, who stands off recording the entire thing. Kayla begins pointing Sam's attention toward the note in the basket, which she picks up discovering it to be a message from Santa, thanking her for all the love she has to provide this pup, who was found at the North Pole and needed a home.

Sam looked completely blown away by the gift and where it came from, as the two ran and played together all over the room, without a second thought to all the other unopened gifts...

DISSOLVE TO: PRESENT TIME

INT. TREE HOUSE - DAWN

DARK with "Silent Night" slowly dissolving away, followed by a horrifying scream, waking Sam up.

Sam opening eyes, just lying there a moment, until one final gasp/scream came from below, as Sam popped right up, looking downward to the awful scene of her dad, eating what had to be Mrs. Pederson (her bag laying next to her, along with a cat carrier).

Sam instantly burying her head, hiding from the reality below. She rolls over a bit opening eyes, staring ahead, as if waiting to wake from what appeared as no nightmare she could have ever imagined. The sound below causing her to cover her ears. Suddenly she ponders a thought, rises and walks into bedroom, reaching for her gun, simply looking at it. Then reaches for and loading ammo. Again, simply staring at it. Now looking out window, at Merry's remains, and back to gun...

Suddenly, she tunes into the sound of a cat meowing. She walks back outside, looking below at the cat carrier, lying next to the corpse of Mrs. Pederson, who her dad continues to munch on. She quickly looks away, crouches down against wall of bedroom, closing her eyes. Now opens and takes another look downward as the cat continues to meow, which begins drawing attention from "Fish", who looks up from Mrs. Pederson (flesh/blood all over mouth/face), over toward the carrier, and begins moving toward sound of the cat.

Sam again looks away, closing eyes. Fish comes downward toward carrier, confused how to get to the cat. Sam opens eyes, again staring at gun in her hand. Fish continues messing with the carrier. Sam looks back down at them. She slowly aims gun toward her dad, and holds it on him, steady at first, before shaking and pulling away.

Suddenly, the carrier door flings open. Sam watching as the cat dashes away, and flees right up the tree (connected to the outhouse side). Fish moves toward tree, looking up. Sam watches him, along with the cat, who rests on the side of the outhouse, looking downward at Fish who eventually finds his attention going back to the remains of Mrs. Pederson. Sam watching her dad move back to Mrs. Pederson, before looking away and back toward the gun in her hand. She continues staring at it. She looks at the cat again, her dad, then again at the gun. This time she slowly begins moving gun toward her face. She stares right at it. Points toward her head. She closes her eyes...

Suddenly she flinches, looks down and sees the cat right against her leg. She stares at it a moment, as it then brushes up against her, and coming up to her face. She slowly let's grasp of gun go, dropping down next to her. Sam almost fighting herself at first, but finally grabbing the cat, pulling in close for a hug, and bawling like a baby, as every emotion from the night before, comes pouring out. Eventually the cat comes to rest in her lap, as Sam continues to weep. Down below, "Fish" eats from Mrs. Pederson, with a look up toward the sound of Sam crying. Several shots of the entire area, as Sam lets it all out...

DISSOLVE TO:

THEME TUNE/CREDITS

Scenes of bumper to bumper traffic, on the highway. People are growing impatient, becoming angry/annoyed with others, as opening credits roll…

CUT TO:

INT: TREE HOUSE - LATE MORNING

Sam asleep in her bed with cat cuddled close by. Sam slowly waking. Suddenly looks toward window, gently and swiftly she moves around the cat to look outside.

Her POV, of what little of Mrs. Pederson remained (no Fish). Sam immediately heading out door, scanning below with Fish nowhere in sight. Sam cautiously lowering the ladder, and just as cautiously climbing down it, looking all directions with each step she took. Once on final step, just before putting a foot on the ground, she freezes, with a look straight ahead.

Her POV, of Fish (bloated), sitting against tree looking right back at her, but unable to move at the moment. Sam continues staring at him while standing on that last step. She then puts a foot down onto the ground, followed with a look back behind her, and everywhere else before quickly pulling foot back up. Again, staring at her dad, as tears form, and she slowly moves back up the ladder, quickly pulling it back up. She stands there for a moment, fighting back more tears. She then walks over and into outhouse, closing door, to the sound of her inside weeping...

CUT TO:

Cat in bedroom, instantly running to Sam, who's opening a can of tuna. Sam looking at it, slowly reaching into can with her fingers, taking a small bite. Looking at it, hesitant to take another bite, before simply placing down on ground, for the cat.

Sam holding her tummy, sitting back on her bed, watching the cat eat. She then looks over at a few boxes of her favorite junk food, and once again begins forming tears. She sits there with her head in her lap. Suddenly, a few gunshots go off in the far distance, as she slowly moves her head up and toward window. Now looking to the cat, who continues to scarf. Sam moves from the bed, to the floor next to the cat, just staring at it...

DISSOLVE TO:

Multiple scenes flashing as the day goes on.

Sam picking up cat, looking at name tag which reads "Bailey Pederson".

Sam glancing out window.

Sam on floor, halfheartedly moving string for cat to play with.

Sam outside on deck of tree house, looking down toward her dad.

Sam placing down a half-eaten donut, and holding her tummy.

Bailey jumping onto bed, lying next to Sam, who lays there staring into space.

Sam now sitting on floor crying.

Bailey comes out of brush, climbing tree and back into tree house, where Sam is watching him.

Sam drinking water and suddenly reacting to something she sees out window, while running over looking out, before running outside bedroom onto deck, looking downward. Her POV of Fish walking away...

Fish walking past brush and around corner, as Sam is seen (in background) cruising over to, and dropping ladder. Bailey watching Sam slowly begin climbing down ladder, looking all directions with each step. Once to the bottom, she heads direction Fish took off in, but very cautiously as she keeps her eyes on the brush (lots of places for someone/something to be).

Creeping around the same corner Fish disappeared around, she becomes nervous (that he's gone), and begins almost running, before stopping as she spots him ahead. She steps/snaps a twig, causing him to turn toward her. She pauses, as he now comes back her direction. She turns, but waits while realizing he didn't appear to have any speed to work with. She begins backing up, allowing him to keep coming.

Wisely she checks her footing, and keeps an eye on the brush and other surroundings, while backing toward the tree house. She scoops up the cat carrier, on her way back to the ladder. She climbs, reaching the top, just as he arrives. She grabs the ladder but leaves it there, watching him clueless as how to use it. She sits back and simply watches him, content on bringing his attention back to the tree house.

DISSOLVE TO:

Sam on tree house deck (ladder now up), using a bag of chips to shake and make noise, as down below Fish is again approaching tree house (after leaving again), with his attention on her and the noise she makes. She stops, sits, and looks downward at him.

DISSOLVE TO:

Sam using string to stimulate Bailey. She takes notice of Fish walking away. She shakes bag of chips again, and even sprinkles a few down toward base of tree, to keep him close...

DISSOLVE TO:

Sam walking out of outhouse, tapping her hands against tree house railing, making enough noise to attract Fish...

DISSOLVE TO:

Sam in bedroom on floor (next to Bailey), head against pillow, asleep...

Eyes opening...

Suddenly hopping right up, running out onto deck, looking down all around for Fish. Her POV, of him nowhere in sight. She instantly puts ladder down, and climbs down, cautiously looking all around, yet careful not to stray too far from the tree house.

She now zips back up the ladder, running to bag of chips, and back down ladder, shaking bag once on the ground. She heads around same corner, as before, and comes face to face with him, causing her to fall backward with a yelp, but quickly back on her feet, both frightened and relieved (to still have her dad's presence).

Again, she backs up toward tree house, leading him that way, but this time suddenly out from the brush, comes another dead person (man who Fish killed), lunging at Sam, knocking her right into her dad. Screaming, she somehow crawls between his legs, popping back to her feet, but in the opposite direction of the tree house, as both her dad and the man, come at her.

Sam (crying) fights to find her focus as she backs away quickly, and begins going in a circle, until she has a direct route back toward the ladder, without being in their reach. Running right to ladder, she zips on up, catching her breath once resting up top, before again sitting down on deck against wall, shedding tears.

She looks down at the zombies, then over to Bailey, who nervously watches her from close by. She rises and walks into bedroom, coming back out holding gun, and sitting back down. Staring at it, just thinking. Looking back down at zombies, back at Bailey, then again to the gun. The other zombie grunts loudly, and Sam finds herself tuning in to him, before looking down. Now slowly rising, she finds an open shot, and aims gun down below, at the other zombie.

She stands there for several moments, before finding the nerve to fire, which she does several times, even hitting her target once in the chest, to no affect. She lowers the gun for a moment, just watching. Then again raising and firing three more shots, again hitting him at least once, to no affect.

Sam ponders her next move a moment, before leaving into bedroom. Once inside she begins reloading. Bailey is now way up the tree, hiding and terrified as Sam comes back out onto deck, finding her best location to shoot, aiming and firing six shots, the last in which nails the other zombie in the head, instantly dropping him. She stands there looking from his motionless body to her dad, who continues to look back up at her. Sam then scans over the entire area, before slowly crouching back down in her spot, and placing gun down next to her. Tears form...

Suddenly, a shot below is fired below, as Sam is freaked all to hell.

POV Fish, as a second shot nails him in head, instantly going down, followed by an off-screen scream, from Sam...

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. BRUSH - DAY

POV coming from pair of men, aiming guns forward as they rapidly/cautiously move toward apparent danger. They begin to slow as they come toward the side of Fish's cabin. Suddenly, three shots are fired as they both pause...

POV of one of them (RHETT, 1st appearance), looking toward the other man, who remains paused, (behind tree, face unclear) while listening, before he slowly begins approaching the cabin, as Rhett follows.

POV from inside window, of them approaching side and cautiously peeking around corner. Rhett peeks through window of house, scanning area before joining the other guy, at side of cabin.

Their POV of the tree house, as they both slowly move toward side of porch, for a better look at who is below the tree house. Rhett looking toward tree house, then all around before hesitantly following guy in front of him, as he begins slowly moving toward Fish's SUV and the tree house. Brush from below is still blocking their view, of who is below tree house.

Suddenly, six straight shots are fired, sending both men scattering toward the brush. Rhett into brush as other guy stops, and moves back toward tree house, aiming his gun. His POV, of dead zombie on ground, as he carefully moves forward, around the brush. He can see someone moving close by the dead zombie. He aims his gun as he comes around corner.

POV Scott (Fish's neighbor), with shock taking over his expression, and firing a shot right past Fish's head. Scott gets closer, almost hesitating before firing a final shot, right at Fish's head, instantly flinching, as Sam's scream from above, is heard while Fish drops to the ground...

DISSOLVE TO: (Sam's scream echoing through dissolve, into next scene)

Sam stepping off ladder (face full of tears), straight over to her dad, kneeling next to his body, unable to control her emotions...

Scott's lower half steps in front of her. She looks up at him, as Rhett also comes into view, back behind Scott, who stands there in shock, shaking his head. Sam looks back down to her dad, fighting the urge to embrace his bloody corpse, before crying out to him...

SAM

DAAAADDDDYYYYY!

CUT TO:

EXT. SCOTT'S CABIN PORCH - DAY

Rhett's POV, of the ground, before looking upward as he approaches Scott's place, with his wife (Amy, 23, 8 months pregnant), and his brother (Eli, 13), on porch expressing relief, at the sight of him. Amy with tears. Door behind them looks like it had been kicked in.

Rhett's grim expression as he quietly arrives. Amy becoming nervous by his silence.

AMY

Rhett? Where is my dad?

RHETT

He's fine...

Rhett just standing there quietly, still in shock...

AMY

Then what is wrong?

RHETT

Your neighbor, Fish, he's...he's dead. (long pause as Amy and Eli look on)

He was one of those things...Scott...he...took him down. His daughter...

AMY

Oh my god. Samantha? Is she...

RHETT

She's fine. I mean...she's not, but she is...

CUT TO:

EXT. TREE HOUSE - DAY

Scott climbing off ladder, with a look upward, before slowly walking away, with a shake of his head. He stops for a second, starts to go again, but hesitates, before taking a step back, toward tree house with a look up at it, and then again turning and finally walking away.

A few steps later he again stops, this time his attention over toward the cabin. His POV of Merry's remains. Again, he looks to the tree house, again shaking his head, he resumes walking back to his place...

CUT TO:

EXT. SCOTT'S PORCH - DAY

ELI

Are you sure he was one of those things?

RHETT

(nodding)

I just don't know why. Scott said he was fine, when he

left here last night.

ELI

(looking all directions)

He must have been bitten.

Amy emotional/frightened as Rhett puts his arm around her, as they stand there waiting for Scott...

ELI

You really think that little girl's the one who fired all

those shots?

RHETT

Unless there's someone else up in that tree house,

with her.

ELI

Just hard to imagine...

Amy suddenly coming out of brace from Rhett, heading straight to her dad, who was just arriving.

AMY

Is she okay? (hugging him)

SCOTT

I doubt it.

AMY

Where is she? What did she say?

SCOTT

Not a thing. She's grieving, in shock, like the rest of us.

She doesn't want to leave the tree house.

AMY

She didn't say _anything,_ though? Maybe I should go

talk to her?

SCOTT

It's worth a try. She has food up there, but I doubt she's

eaten, so start there.

Amy already heading away.

RHETT

And babe, we really need to know what happened here,

last night.

SCOTT

I tried asking. Promised her we'd do everything we can to

get her to her family.

ELI

From what I've heard of her family, that sounds like

a good idea.

CUT TO:

INT: TREE HOUSE - DAY

Sam on bed, simply dazed and staring straight ahead, for several moments, before Amy waddles inside, out of breath.

AMY

I don't care how impressive this mansion tree house is,

unless there's a secret elevator around here somewhere,

I'm either never coming back up, or never climbing back

down...(taking seat next to Sam, with a semi smile) At least

not for (rubbing her belly) a couple more weeks or so...

Sam, I'm not even going to say how sorry I am. I doubt it's

really what you need to hear right now. I'm just going to sit

here with you for a little while, and talk, or not talk. Or just

listen to you. But I will say this, Sam, I am scared to death,

right now. I have a baby, about two weeks from coming into

a world that no longer makes any sense. That terrifies me

more than I have yet to admit to myself (Sam slowly looking

at her), and certainly not to my husband, or his baby brother.

Maybe that's the reason I can be so brave to this point. I

keep lying to myself about just how worried sick I am...

Both of them sitting there in silence...

CUT TO:

EXT. FISH'S PORCH - DAY

Scott, Rhett and Eli, arriving at Fish's porch, as Amy meets them there.

SCOTT

Any luck?

AMY

Got her to look at me for a moment.

RHETT

But she didn't talk?

AMY

Not a word.

RHETT

(impatiently annoyed)

Well then, so what's the play here?

SCOTT

We're staying right here, it's safer than my place, and

the girl needs us.

AMY

Yes, she does and honestly, she's got the right idea. I'd

feel safer up there, than in (nodding to cabin) there.

SCOTT

I was thinking same thing, and that waiting here for

her family makes more sense than trying to get to

them, for now.

CUT TO:

INT. TREE HOUSE BEDROOM - DAY

Sam on bed, with sound of others out on tree house deck.

SCOTT

(off-screen)

That one's the bathroom, we can set up over here

in the other room, for now.

Others seen walking by, carrying items to other room, as Scott comes to doorway, looking in at Sam.

SCOTT

As promised, we're going to keep you safe, until your

family arrives. We've got plenty of our own food and

supplies, so won't be bothering you for yours. We can

give you your space as well, and set up over in the

next room. But you're free to sleep where we do, if

you want to, Sam.

Sam lying there silently...

SCOTT

And when you're ready to talk, we're here for that too...

Sam remains silent, as Amy arrives behind her father, moving around him, entering room with her things.

AMY

Out Dad, this is the girls room for now, stinky boys next door.

Scott a proud smile as he heads away, Amy begins settling in.

AMY

So...anything you need to talk about, say, ask, do...just let

me know, absolutely anything. As for me, I don't even

know where to begin. So, I'm just going to dive right in.

Sam lying there silently, with a blank stare.

AMY

We're all going to take a few minutes to settle in, then we'd

like to put your dad to rest, maybe say a few words.

Sam begins shedding tears and turning over, away from Amy.

AMY

I know it's hard to think about, Sam. My husband Rhett

and his brother, just lost both their parents yesterday.

I don't even think I've had the chance to tell them how

sorry I am. We all have to be so brave right now.

Sam doesn't move, but finally speaks.

SAM

How'd they die?

Amy unable to smile, but an accomplished nod, as she finally breaks through with Sam.

AMY

I tell you what… I'll tell you what happened to us out

there, if you can tell me what happened here...

Sam lying there without a response...

DISSOLVE TO: FLASHBACK (a day ago)

EXT. HIGHWAY - DAY

Bumper to bumper traffic, with no one moving on a one-way, highway. Some people outside their cars standing or lounging around.

POV finds Amy in a chair, next to her car along with Rhett, his parents (John and Saara) and Eli. Saara approaching Amy, after Rhett walks away from her.

SAARA

Hanging in there, sweetheart?

AMY

Oh yeah, ever since I became pregnant I've dreamed of giving

birth in a field, next to a backed-up highway, in front of a ton of

complete strangers, just before or as the world is mysteriously

ending.

ELI

I think I've seen that movie.

Amy a sneering look at Eli.

SAARA

Well, maybe it'll happen in your next pregnancy, because

you've got about four weeks until my first grandson is born,

and I'm sure whatever this virus is, it'll be long gone by

then and you'll be giving birth in comfort.

RHETT

It's more than a virus, Mom. People are losing it, the

roads are backed-up everywhere; something else is

going on...

JOHN

No need in conspiracy theories and getting everyone

paranoid.

RHETT

A couple of us should at least hike forward and see

what's going on. Come on, Eli.

ELI

Yeah, cause uh, I've seen that movie too!

Amy actually blurting out a laugh this time.

AMY

I agree with the kid, let's stick together.

RHETT

(frustrated) Well then let's break out the BBQ and

enjoy the beautiful day, why don't we?

SAARA

Rhett!

RHETT

I don't understand why everyone's so laid back right now?

JOHN

(sarcastically)

You're right, _everyone,_ panic! Son, look at your wife,

she's making you look bad.

AMY

Oh, I've been making him look bad since five minutes

before I met the guy.

Amy a smiling stare at Eli...

ELI

What?

AMY

Figured you saw that movie, too.

ELI

That's not a movie, it's a documentary. One I've been

living for thirteen years.

Rhett rolling eyes and walking off. John going after him.

AMY

Oh, come on, babe.

John side by side with Rhett, walking off just a ways from the others.

JOHN

You make a good point, son. You just have to remember

that your wife is pregnant, your brother is only thirteen,

and your mom, well, she's only a woman. (Rhett a

crooked smile and shake of his head) They're all scared.

If they see you unable to hold it together, it's only gonna

make it all the harder, for them.

RHETT

What if things don't get better? How is she going to have

that baby on a mountain with no hospital or doctor?

JOHN

Is that what's bothering you?

RHETT

I'm just not sure coming up here was the right play.

JOHN

So, you'd rather her be in a hospital flooded with people,

suffering from that virus? Your son born, and exposed to

a bug that's killing full grown adults?

RHETT

Well what's the alternative here, Dad? She gives birth in

Scott's cabin, and we all live off the mountain?

JOHN

What about that neighbor and his compound I keep

hearing about?

RHETT

A compound located somewhere in the coast range,

complete opposite direction we're heading... _were_ heading.

JOHN

But (cutoff)

RHETT

Yes, I understand, Scott's neighbor was up here earlier,

but you really think that's still the case? If he's not already

heading for that compound, he certainly will be by the

time we show up.

Suddenly, several gunshots are heard in the far off distance, as they turn to face it.

JOHN

What the?

RHETT

How far off was that?

Suddenly, they take notice of two guys, huffing and puffing, as they hustle through the traffic, heading opposite direction. John/Rhett begin moving back toward car, and spotting another guy, moving quickly through all the traffic. As they arrive at the car with the others, more and more people can be seen hustling away from the highway, some of them into the fields/brush, most of them fatigued.

AMY

Babe?

All of them simply studying the people running, and looking all around for answers...

JOHN

Saara. (a look right at her) Shotgun.

Saara immediately to trunk, as Rhett approaches a young guy (DJ, college aged), who stops running to catch his breath, while leaning against a tree off of the highway.

RHETT

Hey! What is everyone running from?

DJ

That's what I was asking at first, when it happened! Everyone

just began running past me!

RHETT

And that was enough reason for you to abandon your car and

run for your life?!

DJ

No! Dude, let me catch my breath!

Rhett taking notice of more people running off into field, others getting out of their car to see what's happening, while some get inside locking doors… John arriving.

DJ

I stood there watching for a minute. Suddenly, some woman

up ahead began screaming, as if she was being killed. Looked

like some guy just climbed in her car and began attacking her.

No one helped, they just scattered like it was a horror movie.

I think he was stabbing her over and over, or something!

People began running everywhere, even trying to drive off

and nailing the cars in front of them. It was complete

pandemonium.

Two more guys running by and shouting at them.

GUY #1

Get out of here! People started shooting some guy for no

reason!

RHETT

(yelling back at him)

People? As in plural?!

GUY #2

Yes! It's a terrorist attack, get off the highway!

JOHN

SAARA!

John instantly turning around to Saara, who just arrived handing him the shotgun. He cocks it and looks all around, at the rising commotion. A few people nervously locking doors, at sight of John with his gun. Some people even trying to make room to drive off. Ton of honking and people yelling at others in their way. More and more people running from highway. More gunshots up ahead, are heard.

ELI

Dad, what's going on?!

JOHN

(shaking head)

I don't know, it's complete chaos. Saara, where's those

binoculars? Amy, Eli, grab whatever you can that we'll

need, in case we have to run!

AMY

Run?! Where and how far exactly am I supposed to run?!

Saara grabbing binoculars in a hurry, and handing to John.

JOHN

Seriously guys, whatever you need and let's go over here

to the side, and use that brush, in case we have to hide.

Grab as much of the food as you can! (looking to DJ)

What's your name?

DJ

DJ.

JOHN

We're stronger in numbers, DJ. So, stick around. You get

our backs, we'll have yours.

Everyone grabbing a few things. John using binoculars.

POV through binoculars of curious/paranoid onlookers, and people locking themselves in their cars. Some people retreating.

RHETT

What do you see?

JOHN

Not much.

AMY

What is going on?!

JOHN

Moment I figure it out, you'll be the first to know.

John allowing Rhett to look, as John grabs his pack from the car. Others with packs are ready to go, as John leads them to side of highway, near some brush where they settle in and look on. John grabs binoculars from Rhett, and looks around.

POV through binoculars, of more and more people deciding to abandon their cars. Binoculars freeze, as John can see extremely frightened people scattering and screaming. He looks all around, coming to find someone (zombie) strangely walking toward those who are running.

POV John putting down binoculars, and looking outward.

JOHN

What the...

Looking through binoculars again.

RHETT

What?!

AMY

What is it?!

John simply handing binoculars to Rhett, pointing him in direction to look.

ELI

Dad?

POV through binoculars of zombie.

AMY

(off-screen)

What?!

RHETT

(off-screen)

What is he...infected, or?

Suddenly zombie shot in head, instantly going down. Rhett drops binoculars, as John grabs them from him.

RHETT

Someone just blew his head off!

ELI

What?!

AMY

Blew who's head off?! Someone sick?

POV through binoculars, John scans area around dead zombie, as onlookers slowly creep in for a peek.

SAARA

(off-screen)

Is that what's happening? People are killing the sick?

RHETT

(off-screen)

Anything?

John handing Rhett binoculars.

ELI

Shouldn't we be going?

JOHN

Go where? We're not leaving the car unless we have to.

DJ

Did the guy who got shot, look like the one on the internet

yesterday?

Rhett putting down binoculars, as he and the others all turn to stare at DJ.

JOHN

What guy?

DJ

None of you guys saw that?

ELI

I know what you're talking about, but thought that was

fake. (looking to his dad) What did that sick guy look like?

JOHN

Like he was something more than just sick. Strung out on

something even your mother never smoked!

DJ

That's the guy on the internet!

RHETT

What the hell happened with this guy on the internet?

DJ

It was in Los Angeles. Some guy from a crash, looked just

like what you described, and was going after people. Think

he even bit someone. They shot him several times, but he

never went down, till he took one to the head.

ELI

Hence the reason I figured it to be fake.

Others looking to John for his thoughts...

JOHN

He did look like he was aggressive, like he really wanted

his hands on someone.

AMY

You're really scaring me here. What does this mean?

Everyone speechless and looking amongst each other...

DISSOLVE TO: PRESENT TIME

INT. TREE HOUSE - DAY

POV Fish's body, panning back as Rhett and Scott go to pick him up, and begin carrying him away.

Suddenly, Sam can be heard crying out above, and hustling to the ladder.

SAM

DADDY! (climbing down)

Scott and Rhett stopping, waiting for her to arrive.

SAM

You put him down!

They begin lowering him down, as she simply sits down next to him, weeping. Scott motions for Rhett to step away with him, as he walks over to ladder, watching from there. Rhett remains, standing there watching her for a moment, before turning and walking opposite direction, from Scott. As he turns, a tear can be seen forming, in his eye.

From above, Amy watches, with a tear of her own. Eli turns and walks back into the room...

Scott walks back over to Sam...

SCOTT

It's time to say goodbye, Sam. Take as long as you need to, but once

you're done, it's time to put him to rest. Say your goodbyes, sweetheart.

Tell him how much you love him. Tell him how much I wish he was here

with us...

Scott walking back over to ladder, keeping his eyes on her...

DISSOLVE TO: FLASHBACK - (a day ago)

EXT. HIGHWAY - DAY

Amy and others still near the brush, but more relaxed and lounging in the shade. DJ walking around, holding up his phone, searching for service. John holding his shotgun, as Rhett uses binoculars to keep a look out.

RHETT

It definitely seems to be calming down. No more running, but someone

up the road a ways, seems to be dead. Family is crying and he's just lying

there (concerned looks from the others)... Why aren't the police responding

to this? (dropping binoculars with a troubled look at his dad) And if not

responding to that, then when can we expect any help clearing this road?

Everyone again speechless while pondering that thought. Rhett simply shakes head and goes back to binoculars.

AMY

He's right, there's no end in sight, here.

JOHN

Just waiting here might be pointless.

ELI

What do we do if we don't wait?

JOHN

How far is your dad's place from here?

AMY

Pretty far, but our only option.

RHETT

Is it really that far?

AMY

Probably not, just my pregnancy talking. But it's at least

seven or eight miles, another five after the turnoff.

We'll have service shortly before that turnoff.

JOHN

So he could pick us up from there?

ELI

That's doable.

Rhett scanning Highway with binoculars.

JOHN

Only problem, we can't use the highway. (looking at Amy) What's

the landscape like, from here to there? Not ideal, I take it?

Rhett freezes.

POV through binoculars of commotion up the road a ways, where he had mentioned someone being hurt.

RHETT

(off-screen)

Something's happening.

Everyone looking his direction. Rhett hands binoculars to John.

POV through binoculars of worried onlookers, before they all suddenly go scattering away, with extreme fear.

JOHN

Oh god, here we go again.

John handing Rhett binoculars, and holding up his shotgun, as Rhett looks on.

AMY

What is it?

JOHN

Everyone started scattering. Come on, everyone get your stuff, we're

moving further off the highway.

RHETT

It's another infected, maybe the guy I thought was dead! Dad's

right, we gotta move.

Everyone quickly loading up and following DJ, who already is heading for another sheltered area, along the ridge of a hill, where the field ends. Rhett and John quickly heading up there to investigate, and quickly figure out their options, while Eli and Saara help Amy along.

JOHN

This won't work. Maybe to hide, but not if we wanna keep going east.

Rhett looking through binoculars.

DJ

Maybe hiding first, is a good idea. East, once we know more.

JOHN

I'm starting to like this kid.

RHETT

(still on binoculars)

Okay, we have a ton of people now, not running, but just hiking, all

of them together.

Rhett handing binoculars to John.

DJ

How many?

RHETT

Like, all of them.

Amy just making it up the hill with the others.

AMY

What do you mean?

POV through binoculars of a large crowd of people, hiking together along freeway, going west.

RHETT

(off-screen)

Like everyone in this traffic jam. Minus the ones who already ran

by, or scattered off into the hills.

POV Rhett and others watching the chaos, as John remains on binoculars...

RHETT

They all just left their vehicles...from what? More infected?

JOHN

They're stopping now, some of the ones in front are scattering off

the highway, coming our direction.

POV through binoculars as John scans west, going east to the hiking group, and spots the zombie, now heading toward the scattering hikers.

JOHN

(off-screen)

The infected guy is heading right for them. That's why they're scattering.

POV Amy and others getting anxious.

RHETT

They're scattering from one sick person. I wonder how many sick

people brought them this direction?

John dropping binoculars with a look at Rhett. Then back on binoculars going as far east along the highway, that he can.

His POV, of the endless crowd. Sound of Amy becoming emotional, followed by everyone frightened at sound of shotgun, down on the highway. John moving back west spotting the zombie, as another gunshot goes off, this one taking the zombie down.

POV John. Saara with arm around Amy.

JOHN

This is insane. (still on binoculars) I mean, I guess it's a good thing

that they're able to take these guys down, but...

Handing binoculars to Rhett.

ELI

Someone killed the sick guy?

AMY

They just shot him?

JOHN

Nothing I wouldn't have done. He was aggressively heading right at them.

Whether contagious or not, which he _has_ to be, he looked dangerous.

RHETT

(on binoculars)

Something's happening again.

AMY

God, now what?

RHETT

Looks like panic from the back of the crowd, this time. Lot of people

turning and looking, few more dispersing from the highway.

Suddenly, a few gun shots (further away, end of crowd on east side), followed by a ton of them, as Amy and others become more anxious. A few people/groups who had been in field or hiding near highway, are now making their way onto the ridge and into the trees/brush, near or around Amy and others.

ELI

Talk about a scene from a movie. (simply taking in the surreal scene)

Saara, putting her other arm around Eli, bringing him in close with her and Amy, as they watch on. Rhett offering binoculars to John, who declines (too busy holding shotgun) as Rhett continues to watch, with more gunshots heard.

RHETT

What's our play here, Dad? This gets out of hand, what are we doing?

(looking at his dad) Amy can't go much further up this hill. Anyone who

doesn't go up the hill, probably goes west. Only way east, Amy's going to

make it, is along that highway. (back on binoculars)

JOHN

We wait for now. Least till that crowd gets out of our way.

POV through binoculars, of more and more people in crowd beginning to panic or disperse.

RHETT

(off-screen)

 _Becoming_ much more in our way, is what I'm afraid of.

Several more gunshots (this time closer), followed by the crowd fully breaking up, as most of them go off the highway, into field heading either west or toward Amy and them.

POV Rhett coming off binoculars.

RHETT

Yep, this is it!

DISSOLVE TO: PRESENT TIME

INT. FISH'S CABIN HALLWAY - DAY

Close-up Rhett, as a tear runs down his face, panning back to him standing there looking at a framed photo of Fish, and his parents...

CUT TO:

EXT. TREE HOUSE - DAY

Close-up Sam, as tear runs down her face, panning back to her sitting there looking down on her dad...

POV cuts to close-up of Eli, lying in bed of tree house "boys" bedroom, as a tear runs down his face, panning back to him on his phone, looking at pictures of his folks...

Cut to close-up of Amy (teary eyed), panning back to her view below, of Sam sitting next to Fish...

Cut to close-up of Scott watching Sam, panning back revealing zombie (in a trailblazer jersey), reaching out of brush, placing hands through ladder, and around Scott's neck (to his shock/surprise).

Quick shots of both Sam and Amy, completely startled as Scott cries out and fights for his life.

Cut to Rhett inside, hearing/moving toward the commotion...

Cut to Zombie's biting grasp, of Scott's neck, being blocked by ladder, as he tugs himself free.

Eli comes running out of room. Scott stands in front of Sam, reaching for his gun and pointing toward zombie (now around the ladder), heading right for them. Rhett in background, running his way toward them.

RHETT

DON'T SHOOT IT! DON'T SHOOT IT! Back away!

Scott taking Sam's hand, leading her away, as Rhett arrives. They keep backing up, leading zombie away.

SCOTT

What the hell are we doing?!

RHETT

Get her back to the tree. I'm gonna study this bastard.

Scott a perplexed "wtf" look at Rhett, while leading Sam around and away from the zombie. Rhett makes noise, to keep it coming for him, while he looks all around.

RHETT

Sam? Where would I find an axe? Sam?!

Sam just watching...

SCOTT

Sam. He's right, we have to learn what we can about them. Your

dad would do the same thing.

RHETT

SAM!

SAM

Right here, in, in the back. (referring to her dad's vehicle)

Rhett begins going in a circle, to change the zombie's direction.

RHETT

Thank you, Sam.

Scott leading Sam up the ladder, to Eli who immediately helps her up top, who then runs into Amy's welcome embrace.

Down below, Rhett makes his way to the car, finding what he needs. Without hesitation, he takes the zombie down, using rage to quickly chop him in half. He simply circles it for a moment, studying it.

Others up top, watching in disbelief. With one quick hack, he slices its head clean off. Again, he circles it, kneeling down next to it, watching its desire to bite him. He just stares at it. Then scans the area, stopping at the lake. He looks back down at the zombie, and again at the lake. Now picking it up by its hair, and walking over to the lake (axe in other hand).

Others up above, still watching and still shocked. Their POV, of Rhett dropping ax and walking right into lake. He holds head under water. Eli climbing down ladder. Several shots of others, looking on. Eli approaching lake, as Rhett continues to submerge zombie head. Eli arrives, standing there watching. Others all watching. Rhett pulling zombie back up, revealing it still very much "alive"...

RHETT

This is it. This is hell on earth. (looking right at his brother) No need

to continue mourning mom and dad, little brother. We'll be joining

them shortly...

Rhett walking out of water, with head, placing it down while picking up axe, and chopping it right into the head.

CUT TO: FLASHBACK - (a day ago)

EXT. HIGHWAY - DAY

Mass chaos, as all the hikers are now off the highway, running wherever they can. Amy watching as a guy leads his wife up the hill (a rag with blood over her arm). Other families/groups finding hiding places near or around them. Lost children, separated from their parents crying below.

Eli takes notice of several dogs lost/running through the mayhem. An elderly couple, both struggling to continue. A parent, pulling her child up the hill, and another parent picking up his wet child, peeing himself. Eli looks at his dad, who watches the chaos, while contemplating what to do…

Rhett on binoculars.

RHETT

Make a decision, Dad! What are we doing?

John still just taking in the situation...

RHETT

Wait...I'm seeing several infected, all together. That's gotta be

what everyone's running from. Jesus...

AMY/JOHN/ELI

What?

POV through binoculars, of at least a half dozen "zombies", all heading off highway toward scattering crowd.

RHETT

(off-screen)

Five, six, make that seven infected. All heading off highway, with,

or after everyone else. No doubt about it, they are chasing everyone.

But they aren't running. It's like...(Rhett dropping binoculars/John

reaching for them) They can't.

DJ

Is it like rabies?

RHETT

I guess...kinda. (simply shaking his head)

JOHN

(looking through binoculars)

They're getting too close. These people are tore up; they shouldn't

even still be alive.

AMY

Do we have to go? Where? I can't run from these things!

POV through binoculars, of seven zombies in field, changing their direction some, as so many different people are scattering away, in different directions, but mostly west, and toward Amy and them...

DISSOLVE TO: PRESENT TIME

EXT. BOTTOM OF TREE HOUSE - DAY

Scott using hedge clippers to clip away the brush near ladder, and any possible spots close enough for someone/something to attack from...

Rhett in a nice spot close to lake, digging, as Scott arrives and begins helping...

Eli watching from tree house. He turns and walks in the boys room...

Amy on bed, in girls room, listening to Sam who is finally more talkative.

SAM

And that's why he taught me how to load, hold and fire a gun.

CUT TO:

Rhett and Scott digging hole.

SCOTT

You need to talk to your brother. He's so scared, he doesn't even

realize how much he's hurting. Obviously neither do you.

RHETT

I'm his brother, not his father.

SCOTT

If this was the normal world, I'd already be kicking your ass and taking

your ring off my daughter's finger, but for now I'm gonna excuse that

piece of crap response, as a side effect of the new world.

RHETT

I just can't deal with him now. I'm completely fatigued, yet currently

digging a grave for someone I never knew. I didn't even get to bury

my own parents. I just left them there. I haven't had any time to

comfort my wife, after witnessing what we all witnessed. I have her

health and our baby all over my mind, and how we're possibly going to

survive this, long term. (shaking head) Just can't add to that plate, Scott.

Being a big brother/father figure for Eli, or finding time to grieve, myself,

are two things I just don't have the room for...

Scott speechless...

DISSOLVE TO: FLASHBACK - (a day ago)

EXT. FIELD/HIGHWAY - DAY

Rhett helping Amy run through field, as John and DJ lead the group toward highway heading east.

John can see at least one infected person ahead, as well as another somewhere on the highway, going after people stuck in their car. He looks east, seeing a handful of people using a woodsy area, to escape the chaotic crowd and zombies. He leads them that way.

A shotgun is fired, coming from the highway and not far from them. As they arrive near the brush/woodsy area, they all duck, as another shot is fired and zipping right into the trees between them. John instantly turning and yelling at guy, where shot came from.

JOHN

DO YOU NOT SEE US RIGHT HERE, IN YOUR BACKGROUND, YOU

DUMB SON OF A BITCH!?

Zombie in between them and the guy he was yelling at, now turning its attention toward John. Eli arriving in woodsy area, followed by Rhett helping Amy there. Saara right behind them, instantly going down, as another shot is fired, right into her chest. Amy splattered by blood. Rhett shocked, stepping past Amy, toward his mother.

RHETT

MOM!

Eli standing there in shock. John already charging highway, dropping his shotgun once there, and simply tackling the guy, beating the crap out of him, before picking up the man's own shotgun, and aiming it at him.

JOHN

YOU KILLED MY WIFE, AND NOW I'M GOING TO USE THE SAME GUN

TO KILL YOU, YOU GOD DAMN FU (interrupted and shot dead)

John's head blown off from behind, by friend of other guy.

RHETT

DAAAAADDDD!

FRIEND

No, you're not!

Friend looking behind him, at Rhett and others running his way, then quickly helps up his friend, grabbing their guns and dashing away, just as Rhett arrives, stops, taking in his dad's lifeless body. Others arrive, weeping. Suddenly screaming, as zombie comes around corner, right at Rhett, who quickly knocks zombie down (over John's body), and backs away from him, watching. Zombie takes notice of the fresh corpse, and begins "digging in". Rhett and others almost fall to the ground in shock, and disgust, as well as disbelief, of what they are seeing.

RHETT

(crying out) What in the hell are you doing?!

ELI

Dad, no!

Amy vomiting. DJ to her aid. Rhett walking toward zombie.

ELI

Rhett! What are you doing?!

Amy trying to gather composure, enough to look at Rhett.

AMY

Rh...Rhett?!

Rhett arriving next to his dad as zombie eats.

AMY

(off-screen)

RHETT!?

Rhett bends down, picks up his dad's shotgun, aims it at zombie's head, and fires...

He looks down at his dad's remains, still in shock over what he had just witnessed. He slowly looks back up and around, before turning to face Amy and his brother. Amy (face full of tears) looks back at him. DJ helps her to her feet. Rhett approaches Eli first, who looks down toward his dad's remains, and sobs. Rhett gives him a bit of a hug, before taking one from Amy. He eventually turns them around, as they begin walking back toward woodsy area.

The commotion has died down. Still some people around, but no zombies, or need to run. They all look South and West, the direction most people took off in. Someone began screaming over near ridge area, where they had retreated from. There is a zombie there, biting and eating into someone. More people nervously running. Rhett in process of hurrying everyone along before suddenly halting, and staring ahead, toward his mom's body. Everyone else stops and looks.

RHETT

What the...

Rhett now running that direction, as others follow. He arrives to that spot, looks down at the blood, but with no body around. Rhett puts hands to head, like he's about to lose it. Amy working hard to reach him. Eli looking all around as is DJ, as Rhett simply screams out.

DISSOLVE TO: PRESENT TIME

EXT. FISH'S GRAVE - DAY

Rhett and Scott placing Fish's body into grave.

DISSOLVE TO:

Same place, with grave all filled in, as they all stand around it.

SCOTT

Thanks for all the memories Fish. I always enjoyed your company

while you were up here, and appreciated all the invites. I never met

a more unselfish person in my life. I hope to repay you, by doing

everything I can to get your daughter to your family... (looking at Sam)

to her family...

Silence as they all stand there over the grave...

AMY

Samantha? Would you like to say something?

Sam staring at the grave, already teary eyed, as more begin to fall. She turns and walks away.

POV tree house, as Sam approaches, with others behind her, at grave, except Eli, who is now also walking back toward tree house...

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. TREE HOUSE - DAY

Rhett walking into boys room, where Eli lays on his bed. Rhett stands there looking at him a moment, before seating himself on his own bed.

RHETT

I want to help, I'm just not sure what you need to hear, right now?

ELI

I just wanna know you're going to be okay?! That's all I need...

Rhett looking right at him...

DISSOLVE TO: FLASHBACK - (a day ago)

EXT. WOODSY AREA NEAR HIGHWAY - DAY

Rhett and others all looking around, as Rhett loses it.

RHETT

WHO TAKES A GOD DAMN BODY!? WHAT IN THE HOLY HELL IS

GOING ON HERE?!

Hands on his head, trying to make sense of it all. Getting dizzy, verge of passing out. DJ and Amy, quick to get to him, for help. Amy trying to give him water.

AMY

Drink, baby. Drink.

Rhett down to his knees, taking deep breaths. Eli completely petrified as he watches. Rhett mumbling.

RHETT

It doesn't...it just doesn't make sense. They couldn't...they couldn't

have eaten her, already. How is she gone?

Amy doing her best to comfort him. DJ taking a step back, looking past Eli with growing concern. Eli turning, coming face to face with his zombie mother, and instantly running away from her.

ELI

AHHHH! MOM?!

Rhett snapping out of it, instantly rising. He begins shielding Amy, behind him, as mom approaches.

RHETT

Mom?

Rhett looking at shotgun in his hand, unable to even aim it at her. Mom getting closer. Amy begins running off.

ELI

DO IT, RHETT!

Rhett still unable to aim at her. DJ jumps in, grabbing shot gun, aiming and blowing her head away. Eli simply drops to his knees. Amy stops running, makes her way toward Rhett, who's just standing there in complete shock.

DISSOLVE TO: PRESENT TIME

EXT. TREE HOUSE DECK - EVENING

Rhett approaching girls room door, looking in.

SAM

(off-screen)

She told us about a terrible phone call, she had with her granddaughter.

I was so sad for her, but so happy that my dad was there with me. (crying)

Rhett walking away, and into boys room, where Eli is writing.

RHETT

What are you writing?

ELI

It's personal.

RHETT

Scott needs us down below. We need to organize and hide any supplies

we're not dragging up here. Need to go over how to stay safe up here,

while we sleep. So far, more people are killing people, than those damn

things, are.

ELI

Huffs...

RHETT

What?

ELI

They're called huffs...

RHETT

And that stands for?

Eli closing his journal and getting up.

ELI

Alright, let's go...

Eli leaving the room. Rhett a half smile...

CUT TO:

EXT. SCOTT'S PORCH - DAY

Scott, Rhett and Eli, on porch with boxes/bags of supplies, as they stand there discussing options.

SCOTT

So, we're in full agreement? The best play is remaining here for

the long run?

RHETT

Yes, they'll make it here, long before we could make it there; if

we even could.

SCOTT

Then I'm thinking we dig a supply shelter somewhere back in the brush,

behind the tree house.

RHETT

What about an alarm of some sort, around the tree house?

SCOTT

I thought that too, at first, but why? Those things won't even know

we're there at night, and we just have to be careful during the day.

People come along at night, and see or stumble across an alarm, and

they'll know we're up there.

RHETT

Hate the idea of being pinned, up there.

SCOTT

Hence the reason we're discussing it now. Better ideas, lets here em'.

CUT TO:

EXT. TREE HOUSE AREA - DAY

The guys back behind the tree house, off in the brush a ways, working hard inside a hole, digging/building a place to be used for storing hidden supplies.

ELI

By the size of this, you must think we'll be here awhile?

SCOTT

I want to be hopeful, Eli, I really do. But I also want to be prepared.

RHETT

He makes a good point. Once we make it to the compound, it'll be work

like this, that makes us productive.

ELI

So, you guys don't think there's any chance what so ever, that the army

saves us, or whatever is happening, just stops?

RHETT

Not after what we've seen, little brother. Surviving, maybe...but being

saved...only we can do that, now.

Guys digging silently...

DISSOLVE TO: FLASHBACK - (a day ago)

EXT. HIGHWAY - EVENING

Rhett and those guys resting on highway, against a car (no one else around), and organizing their supplies. Eli's face full of dry tears. DJ coming out of the brush with a couple sticks, handing one to Eli...

AMY

Dad will be waiting for us at the cutoff...I just know he will...

ELI

How long you think till we get there?

RHETT

It's going to be awhile. Few hours maybe. We'll stay on the highway,

as long as it stays this quiet.

Everyone packing up, ready to move on...

DJ

Rhett? Are you and I okay? You know I had to do that, right?

Amy and Eli looking to Rhett...

RHETT

I'm good...

ELI

So...they're not sick, they're dead? (everyone looking at Eli, without

response) Mom got shot. She died, and became one of those things.

She wanted to eat you, just like the other one, ate dad.

AMY

Eli!

RHETT

He's right...that's what's happening, that's why the hospitals were the

first to get bad. People die and they become like that, and a threat

to the living...

DJ

Question is, why? How?

RHETT

Jesus, Lucifer? I don't know...anything like this crap, in the bible?

Rhett stopping, others a curious look at him, then ahead. A very elderly man helps his wife up (after relieving herself behind a car), as the two of them slowly climb back into their vehicle. Rhett continues on. Others follow. They all walk by the car, with the elderly couple, who appear to be preparing for sleep. Rhett simply walks right by. Amy hesitant.

AMY

Are we going to offer them any help, or something?

RHETT

Not unless he's a retired doctor, or something...

Amy looking back at the couple inside their car, sharing a kiss and an arm around each other, as they lay back in their seats, wrapped by coats.

Eli takes notice of a family, off in the brush, kind of hiding, but also curious and watching them, as they pass by. Rhett glances at them, but keeps forward. DJ shares a look with Amy, as they all continue walking, silently through the vacated traffic jam. Eli nervously scanning entire area.

Rhett stops at a car, and reaches for back hood (can see water through window), opening and grabbing the water inside, and handing multiple bottles to everyone. Amy reaches for a few more, and hands to Eli.

AMY

Eli, will you please run these down to the old couple, just knock,

and leave them there?

RHETT

Eli, you will do no such thing.

Amy a nasty look at Rhett.

AMY

What the hell is the matter with you?!

RHETT

I would stop to tell you, but I am saving every ounce of energy I have,

for what we have to do, to survive. As should all of us. We stop to

help everyone we see, then who helps us, when we're too exhausted

to defend ourselves, or never make it to where we have to be, in

order to have any chance, what so ever?

Rhett continuing on, as Amy follows. Eli hustles the water over to the elderly couple, and quickly catches up with others. They all walk silently. Eventually a baby is heard crying, off in the bushes. Rhett closes his eyes, at the sound of the baby. Amy sheds a tear.

Eli pats a dog, that wags its tail and rises as they pass the car, it was lying next to (probably waiting for its owner to return). It almost wants to follow them, but watches, and eventually lays back down, next to car...

DISSOLVE TO: PRESENT TIME

EXT. FISH'S PORCH - EVENING

Scott coming out of cabin, freshly showered and sitting there with Rhett, who was freshly washed himself. They could not look more exhausted.

SCOTT

I've had long days before, but this, this one shames em' all.

RHETT

Give it a week or two...I'm sure long days are the new thing.

CUT TO:

Eli in his bed, staring at nothing. Something suddenly attacks him, jumping onto him, causing a total jump-scare. Bailey jumps back down off of him (a little frightened himself), and staring up at him. Eli now knowing it's a cat, signals for him to come back up, in which he does. Eli lays there petting him, and staring off at nothing...

CUT TO:

Sam and Amy, sitting on dock silently, at first...

AMY

I know you're still grieving, big time, like both Rhett and Eli are, but I

would like to thank you for your bravery, and how much you've shared

with me, so far. Not only because it's important, for all of us to know

and figure out as much as we possibly can, about what's going on, but

also, so that you can begin to heal. Rhett and Eli had to put their grief

on hold, to get us all through the night, and safely located where we

needed to be. They too, now need to heal. So, thank you, Sam, for

setting such a good example.

Sam silent at first, before speaking...

SAM

You're easy to talk to...

AMY

(with an ironic laugh)

I wish my husband felt that way. I can't seem to say anything right

to him.

Silence a few moments...

SAM

Maybe...maybe it's him, who can't say anything right to _you_.

Amy a surprised look at Sam.

AMY

Um...I have a degree that qualifies me to come up with crap like that.

What do you, in your 10 years of life, have, that makes you discover

things like that?

Sam a very brief half smile, that quickly fades...

SAM

My dad...

Amy's smile quickly fades. Again, they sit in silence...

DISSOLVE TO: FLASHBACK - (a day ago)

EXT. HIGHWAY - EVENING

Everyone walking highway in silence. Several moments go by. DJ takes a swig of water. Eli looks at Amy...

ELI

You okay, Amy?

Amy looking at Eli, weeping her response.

AMY

Oh Eli. You're really asking how _I'm_ doing?

Amy crying...

ELI

They were your parents too. They loved you like you were theirs.

I used to hate you, for it.

AMY

Really?

ELI

Just a little, before it turned into a crush, which I can admit now, due

to Armageddon.

AMY

It's okay, I always knew.

ELI

You were always so easy to talk with and became like a

sister. You helped my anxiety.

AMY

I remember Rhett saying you struggled with that, and how proud he was

when you were brave enough to join the baseball team. But I never saw it.

ELI

I didn't have it around family. Just at school and places with crowds.

Talking in front of strangers.

AMY

So, how did I help you with it?

ELI

I don't know. Talking to an older girl, who was super cool to me gave

me confidence, I guess. Just not enough to ever talk to Angie Parsons.

AMY

Angie Parsons? I guess you don't tell me everything after all.

ELI

Was too embarrassed. I guess nothing seems embarrassing now. Not

even sure if I'd feel anxiety anymore, after a day like this. Maybe if I

ever see her again, I'll actually be able to talk to her.

Eli taking notice of Amy's grimace...

ELI

You think I'll ever see her again?

AMY

(shrugging/shaking head)

I sure hope so...

ELI

I'll probably never see any of my friends again, will I?

AMY

(shaking head)

I don't know...

Eli looking to ground as they walk on in silence for several moments, before Eli speaks again...

ELI

Amy?

AMY

Yeah?

ELI

What about mom? Do you think any part of her was still there?

Like that she couldn't help herself? Do you think...she heard me

tell Rhett to shoot her?

Rhett closing eyes a moment, at that thought.

AMY

I'd have to say no. None of this makes any sense, but it'd make even

less sense if she was actually still alive.

DJ

Why do you think the brain seems to be the only way to kill them? I

was never a genius in science, but doesn't that mean they're still

somewhat alive?

Silence as they walk, before Amy answers...

AMY

I just don't know how to answer that.

Everyone walking in silence...

Rhett swigs from his water bottle, as Amy tries to peek at his face.

AMY

Baby?

Rhett looking back at her for a second, then turns back around before answering.

RHETT

I'm good...

Everyone walking in silence...

DJ suddenly drops down his stick, walking to back door of car, and opening it. He reaches toward back window and pulls out a metal baseball bat, and walking on in silence, with the others. Eli waiting for DJ.

ELI

You a ballplayer?

DJ

A mushballer. Play for a tavern team with all my buddies... Wish I

had those guys with us, right now.

ELI

Is that with no glove?

DJ

Yeah.

ELI

Gloves are better, I like laying out, making those diving catches.

DJ

I still do.

ELI

It's not the same.

DJ

You play high school ball?

ELI

Not yet, but I can't...(corrects himself) _couldn't,_ wait to. Just started

8th grade.

DJ

You're a big kid. Figured you were at least a sophomore. Bet you crush

that ball, huh?

ELI

Best feeling ever, is trotting those bases after ya take one over the fence.

It was the only time I didn't mind being watched by everyone.

DJ

Yeah, I heard you talking about anxiety. My sister struggles with that.

ELI

Baseball made it so much better. I guess because I'm good at it. Loved

blowing heat by everyone.

DJ

Oh, you pitched, too? You're a complete All-Star.

ELI

Was...

Silence for a few moments, before Eli goes on...

ELI

We were gonna take District next season, maybe State. Now I'll

probably never play the game again...

Everyone walking in silence several moments, before Amy speaks...

AMY

So, DJ, what brought you up the mountain today? Fleeing like the

rest of us?

DJ

Pretty much. My mom is already at my grandparents, and laid a guilt

trip by using my sister, to get me up here. Hoping to call them once

we get service.

AMY

How much further up, are they?

DJ

Same road you guys are going for, but through town and about

another ten miles.

AMY

I wonder how things are going in that town. If people are getting

sick there, too.

DJ

You think whatever is making people sick, is what's making the

dead come back?

AMY

Must all be related, somehow.

ELI

I don't know what I'm scared of more. Getting sick and dying, or

becoming one of those things...

Everyone walking in silence...

DISSOLVE TO: PRESENT TIME

EXT. FISH'S PORCH - DUSK

Scott yawning, while laying back on the porch, as Amy arrives...

AMY

You should get some sleep, Dad. I'm pretty sure you never did last

night.

SCOTT

Is that what Sam is finally doing?

AMY

(nodding) She's so exhausted. I'd say she'd sleep through the night,

but who knows the kind of nightmares she'll be battling.

SCOTT

I'm sure we'll all battle a few of those.

AMY

Yeah...the kind we can no longer wake up from...

Rhett arriving, sitting on top of porch steps.

AMY

Hi, Rhett.

RHETT

I noticed Sam is finally out. Any luck getting her to talk about what

happened to her dad?

AMY

A little, not nearly as much as she did everything leading up to it.

Three men showed up after dark, broke inside here, came back out,

and mentioned killing the dog. Her dad opened fire, to chase them off.

I guess he believed them to be gone, went to move the car closer over,

and they jumped him...she was losing it at that point, so I told her that

was enough. (becoming teary eyed)

RHETT

I don't know what I'm scared of more...people turning into those things,

or people _before_ they turn into those things...and fyi, I kept the info

about the dog, from Eli. With his empathy for animals, he doesn't need

to picture that right now.

SCOTT

Good call.

AMY

Is he crashed?

RHETT

No, he's writing and hanging out with his new friend.

AMY

New friend? Sam's up?

RHETT

No, he somehow found a cat.

AMY

A cat? In the tree house? (Rhett nodding)

SCOTT

I don't think it belongs to Sam.

AMY

She didn't mention it. It's probably been up there the entire time;

chased up by one of those things, maybe Fish.

RHETT

So, they're eating and scaring the crap out of _anything_ alive. This has

to be how it all ends... Holy hell, what if animals are coming back too!?

Scott closing eyes with a shake of head, at the thought, but quickly opening and looking all around.

AMY

There'd be no escaping that.

SCOTT

No, there wouldn't. But that can't be happening; we'd know about

it already.

AMY

Those things, the dead, they don't seem to run, do they? So, animals

wouldn't either, right?

RHETT

Your dad's right, we'd already know...or be dead.

All of them silent, and looking out and around...

SCOTT

What about the government? What the hell are they up to. Troops

must be fighting this.

RHETT

If it's still even functioning.

AMY

They have to be. Everything was normal just a day or two ago.

RHETT

Maybe they _started_ it.

SCOTT

Do you have any positive thinking whatsoever to share?

RHETT

I agreed that we're safe from the animals.

SCOTT

Only after you threw the damn thought in our heads, in the first

place.

RHETT

Just trying to make sense of it all.

Some silence...

AMY

Babe? I'm so sorry. We haven't had a moment alone since... I know

it's a stupid question, but are you okay?

Scott rising and heading toward tree house.

SCOTT

I'll give you two some privacy.

Amy sitting next to Rhett, moving into his arms.

AMY

I love you...and I miss you.

RHETT

I know baby. I love you, and I miss our life together, too.

AMY

Do you believe we're going to get it back, our life together?

RHETT

I do, I just, don't feel like I have _control_ of whether we get it back or not,

and that kills me; knowing I have to count on the government to see our

boy come into a world, worth coming into.

AMY

The thing is Rhett, I have to depend on someone too. You!

(becoming emotional) I can't do this without you!

Rhett holding her tight...

AMY

(crying)

I'm so sorry about your parents, baby. I'm so sorry for what you

had to go through, what you had to witness. I'm sorry you've had

absolutely no chance yet, to even begin to grieve over it all.

RHETT

Yeah well, one of the last things the old man said to me was, to hold

my crap together, so that everyone else could. (looking upward) And

now he's always watching, so...can't let him down.

AMY

Babe! I'm fine, Eli's writing and bonding with a cat, and we seem

clear of those things up here...take five!

Rhett taking deep breath, and laying back in her arms, closing his eyes, and just lying there relaxing, in silence for a few moments...

AMY

Those things...we have to come up with something better to call

them, than those things.

Rhett's eyes remain closed, with a slight chuckle.

RHETT

Eli already has...(opening eyes, thinking) uhhh, huffs is what I

believe he said.

AMY

Huffs? Do I even want to know what that stands for?

Rhett's eyes closed again, with a small smile forming.

RHETT

I didn't even ask.

Amy taking notice of his smile.

AMY

There's that handsome smile of my husband's, I've missed so much.

Amy leaning in for a couple kisses...

RHETT

There're those warm lips, of my beautiful wife, I've missed so much.

Amy a couple more kisses and holding him there, in her arms...

AMY

So, what is he up there writing, anyway?

RHETT

I don't know, but he was earlier too, and that's when he

mentioned huffs.

AMY

He's using his writing to grieve. He's such a creative kid. So is Sam;

I was up there chatting with her, and was astonished at the

kind of things she thought about. Can't believe she's only ten...

I'm thinking her and Eli should get along really well.

Both of them flinching, as suddenly Sam is heard shouting from the tree house.

SAM

What do you THINK YOU'RE DOING?! That is MY GOD DAMN CAT!

Amy/Rhett a wide-eyed look at one another, before quickly rising and heading toward tree house...

CUT TO:

Sam carrying a frightened Bailey, into girls room and over to her bed, as Rhett/Amy climb up ladder in background.

Eli on bed, in his room with Scott, as Rhett enters.

RHETT

What happened?

ELI

That girl is CRAZY!

SCOTT

She used the bathroom and saw him in here with the cat.

ELI

She's a COMPLETE FREAK!

Rhett instantly grabbing Eli, forcing him away.

CUT TO:

Rhett/Eli walking past cabin, away from tree house.

RHETT

(angry)

What the HELL are you thinking, calling that poor little girl those

names?!

ELI

(yelling)

DID YOU NOT HEAR THE WAY SHE YELLED AT ME?!

RHETT

Lower your damn voice! Do you have any _IDEA_ what that kid has

been through!

ELI

(yelling even louder)

I know EXACTLY what she's been through because I'VE BEEN

THROUGH IT TOO, RHETT! WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU?! Cause

what I saw was my dad get HIS DAMN HEAD BLOWN OFF, before

some dead person ATE HIM! And mom...(trying not to cry, unable

to finish)

Rhett staring at him, becoming emotional himself, and unable to respond...

ELI

You're so concerned with her, like you don't even know how I'm feeling.

RHETT

Eli...I'm hurting too. We all are. I'm just trying to keep it together,

like dad told me, shortly before he...he died. I'm sorry, I guess I'm

not doing a very good job of it.

Eli just staring out into the brush...

RHETT

I wasn't going to tell you about this, but Sam had a dog. (Eli looking

at him) She hasn't told or mentioned it yet, or what happened, but it

appears maybe she witnessed it being...eaten, by her dad. (Eli

closing eyes) This is something we don't even wanna bring up to her,

right now.

Eli shocked, shaking head...

RHETT

I'm guessing that cat is the only comfort she had, until we got here.

Imagine if you'd been alone, with mom and dad when...when it all

happened.

Eli becoming extremely emotional, blabbing out his words.

ELI

Why is this happening?

Rhett emotional, as he embraces Eli...

RHETT

I don't know, little brother. I don't know...

DISSOLVE TO: FLASHBACK (day ago)

EXT. HIGHWAY - DAY (pre-traffic jam)

Van speeding east on same highway (normal traffic).

POV inside, as nervous driver (young guy), looks back at passengers.

DRIVER

Is he dead?!

BACKSEAT GUY

(off-screen)

Jimmy, wake up! I thought he was just sleeping, but he's cold, man;

he's dead!

DRIVER

(eyes back on road) Oh my god, he od'd!

BACKSEAT GUY

(off-screen)

Jimmy? Oh my god, he's okay!

DRIVER

(looking back) What?!

BACKSEAT GUY

(off-screen)

Jimmy, what's wrong, man? I thought you were dead!

Driver's eyes back on road.

BACKSEAT GUY

(off-screen)

Jimmy? What the hell man?! AHH!

Driver looks back, as backseat guy screams in pain. Driver screaming, and quickly losing complete control of the vehicle.

EXT POV, of vehicle losing control, and causing a deadly pile up, with other vehicles/semi trucks...

DISSOLVE TO: (post-traffic jam)

Same POV, of the aftermath (hours later), which has entire highway blocked. A few bodies (mostly eaten) lying around. A small child zombie, around the corner of a flipped over car, is on ground eating from a corpse.

Rhett can be seen arriving, coming to a stop, looking over the accident, as the others arrive behind him, simply looking at the devastating scene. (unaware of the small zombie, around the flipped over car).

Rhett begins leading them into the "crash zone"...

RHETT

(nodding)

This is where all those dead people came from. I'd say seven

or eight people could've easily died here today, in this.

AMY

And no one apparently came for them. Not a single cop or

paramedic.

DJ

How can that be?

RHETT

The city must be in complete chaos...

Amy looking numb/pale...

AMY

We're completely on our own...

Amy dropping down to her knees, dizzy/trying to breathe. Suddenly, the young child zombie, comes aggressively from around corner, of flipped over car.

RHETT

AMY!

Amy tries to scream, but begins choking. Rhett rushes to her aid, using his hand to knock the zombie down. Rising right back up, Rhett helps Amy away from it, as DJ comes in to distract it. The child zombie goes for DJ, who doesn't appear comfortable using his bat, as he simply backs away, from the slow-moving child.

ELI/RHETT

KILL IT!

DJ

(hesitating) It's...I...

DJ finding the strength to raise his bat, and do what is necessary, killing the zombie with one hard blow.

Amy is coughing/crying uncontrollably, as Rhett does his best to comfort her. DJ now dropping his bat, and falling to his own knees, fighting for oxygen. Eli looks all around, and suddenly freaks out, pointing toward brush.

POV two full grown zombies, coming out of brush, toward the others.

Rhett instantly preparing Amy to move. Eli takes a step toward the zombies, raising his bat. But suddenly, a third one, comes out right behind them.

RHETT

(screaming at Eli)

ELI, DON'T THINK ABOUT IT! GET OUTTA THERE!

Eli turning and bolting. DJ catching up with him, as they head toward Rhett and Amy, who are heading down open highway (no cars). Once Rhett has Amy far enough away, he takes her to side of road, sitting her down. He heads back toward approaching zombies.

ELI

Rhett?

Rhett aiming shotgun. DJ and Eli watching, as three gunshots are fired. Amy breathing hard while watching. Rhett arriving back at her side...

ELI

Oh my god, there are more coming!

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. HIGHWAY - NIGHT

Rhett and others walking empty highway (using flashlights). Eli paranoid and shining his light in direction of every little sound he hears.

ELI

It's too dark, those things could be anywhere. Everywhere...

RHETT

No one has died around here, there shouldn't be any, like there

were at the site of the accident.

Rhett suddenly stopping, turning off his light.

AMY

What is it?

RHETT

Shut off your lights! Shut em' off!

DJ shutting his off, but not Eli. Amy was not using hers.

ELI

Are you insane?!

RHETT

Eli, do it, now!

Eli obeys.

AMY

Rhett, what is it?!

RHETT

(pointing ahead)

I saw a light up ahead.

DJ

Where?

RHETT

I don't see it now...and that disturbs me.

Sound of paranoia from both Amy and Eli...

DJ

What do we do?

RHETT

I don't know. Whoever it is, is either scared like us, or wants to

sneak up on us. Take us for whatever we have.

AMY

Maybe they just need help, like us?

DJ

Was it just one light?

RHETT

I think so.

DJ

We have better numbers, a bat, and a shotgun.

RHETT

What if there are more, and they shut their lights off, before I

saw them?

AMY

What other choices do we have, here? Besides going on?

RHETT

We could wait, hide and let them pass.

Amy turning on her flashlight, and walking on.

AMY

We take our chances...

RHETT

(sarcastically) Sure, babe. (flipping on his light)

Eli turning on his light. DJ about to do the same, before Rhett stops him.

RHETT

Keep yours off, DJ. Let them think there are four of us. Here take mine.

I'm gonna go up ahead, and blow their heads off, if need be.

AMY

Rhett?

RHETT

You guys walk toward the left side, shining your lights straight. I'll keep to

the right, and try to catch whoever it is, off guard.

AMY

God, be careful Rhett!

CUT TO:

Man's POV, while watching three flashlights (Amy, DJ and Eli), approaching from opposite side of road. Suddenly, someone is seen quickly coming right at that man, and aiming shotgun at him.

RHETT

I don't wanna hurt you, or anyone with you!

Rhett taking a closer look, letting one hand of shotgun, to grab and shine light on man's face.

POV Scott.

RHETT

Scott? Oh, thank god! What are doing here? AMY, it's your DAD!

SCOTT

(instant relief)

Oh my god, she's okay?!

Scott turning on his light, running across road, and toward oncoming lights, right to Amy, and hugging her tightly. Amy bawling with relief...

DISSOLVE TO: PRESENT TIME

INT. TREE HOUSE (girls room) - NIGHT

Amy hugging Sam, and leaving room as Sam reaches for the plate of grub, lying next to her. Amy enters boys room, where everyone is eating. Scott puts down his plate, and fires off a huge yawn...

AMY

Dad, you're not going to get any real sleep, are you?

SCOTT

Only until my heart gives, or I hear myself snoring.

AMY

(frowning)

I just realized, you won't be able to use your c-pap machine.

SCOTT

No, and I don't want to keep you guys up, if I do happen to drift for

a while. The snoring is really bad. I've actually been thinking we can

use this to our advantage.

RHETT

What do you mean?

SCOTT

I've been a morning person my entire life, but that has to change.

One, I can't keep you guys up or sound off an alert to anyone, or...

 _anything_ , down below. Two, makes sense to always have someone

awake, and watching out all night, while everyone else is out.

RHETT

Makes sense. Are you going to get any sleep during the day, though?

AMY

Yeah?

SCOTT

I imagine I'll be tired enough to sleep more than I would at night.

And easy enough to wake, if things go bad.

AMY

When is the last time you slept?

ELI

About twenty minutes ago...for about twenty seconds,

before the snoring woke him up.

SCOTT

Yeah see, I didn't even think I was out, until he said I scared the hell

out of him, once I began snoring. (looking at a worried Amy) I'll be

fine, If I doze, I'll be my own alarm clock.

A gunshot in the very far distance is heard. Everyone sits there in silence for a few moments.

SCOTT

Too far for us to worry about. But that is exactly why I need to be up

all night.

ELI

I wonder if DJ is okay...

DISSOLVE TO: FLASHBACK (a day ago)

EXT. BRUSHY AREA OFF-ROAD - NIGHT

Scott leading others to his truck (with cover), as he checks in back, for supplies.

SCOTT

We lucked out, everything is still here.

Scott unlocking doors, as everyone piles in. Amy a look at DJ.

AMY

I know you're really worried about your family. I promise tomorrow

we'll get you to them. Right, Dad?

SCOTT

Are you freaking kidding me? After this kid's heroics, you better

believe it.

DJ

Thank you. Just don't forget to come pick us up if there's room at that

compound, I keep hearing about.

Scott starting engine...

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. ROAD - NIGHT

Scott's truck heading up road. Amy inside, eyes closed, while leaning against Rhett (eyes also closed). Eli lying head back, with eyes closed.

SCOTT

(off-screen)

Shit.

Everyone's eyes wide open, with approaching headlights over their faces...

SCOTT

(off-screen)

I don't know why I get so nervous at the sight of other people.

RHETT

(grabbing shotgun)

That's why I almost blew _your_ head off.

The other car slowing down, as it approaches. Everyone trying hard to look. DJ watching car, as it passes.

DJ

Wait...WAIT! STOP!

SCOTT/RHETT

What?

DJ

That's my mom's car; that's my mom!

Scott slamming on breaks and honking. Other car keeps going, before cautiously stopping, down the road a ways. DJ jumps out of car, running over to his mom's car. She eventually opens door, shocked and thrilled to see her boy, as they embrace...

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. SAME ROAD - NIGHT

Scott's truck parked off road, alongside DJ's mom's car, where they all talked.

MOM

My sister's a nurse in Portland. She warned me this morning, to get

out of town. Said she couldn't explain just how strange this new virus

was; the things it makes people do. Once I got up here, my folks had

even worse information, which you all obviously experienced, firsthand.

But one of the last things we heard, before the power went out, was

not to let these things bite you. Once they do, there is no cure.

SCOTT

Well, thank you for the information. I'm going to get these poor kids

home now.

MOM

Thank you, for getting my boy back to me. Thanks to all of you.

Amy giving DJ a hug. Rhett shaking his hand. DJ approaches Eli, shaking his hand.

DJ

Hang in there, All-Star. Something tells me you'll get back on that

ball field, someday.

ELI

Good luck, DJ.

Mom starting car, as DJ climbs in. Mom pulls car off side of road, and heading away...

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. SCOTT'S DRIVEWAY - NIGHT

Scott's truck pulling into driveway. Everyone climbing out with extreme fatigue, slowly walking and carrying stuff inside...

SCOTT

You guys just crash, and let me worry about unloading the truck.

Everyone going straight inside, except Scott who opens back of truck...

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. SCOTT'S DRIVEWAY - MORNING

Same POV. Scott sitting on porch weeping. Amy (looks as if she just woke), slowly comes outside, sitting next to Scott, who works to dry his eyes.

AMY

Please tell me you got some sleep?

SCOTT

I think so. Yeah, I was dreaming, for at least a few seconds, so, yes.

Amy snuggling her head against him with a yawn, and closing her eyes, no idea he'd been crying...

DISSOLVE TO: PRESENT TIME

INT. TREE HOUSE (boys room) - NIGHT

Scott, Rhett and Eli, all sitting.

SCOTT

I can hang out with the girls, if you two are ready for lights out?

ELI

I know I am.

Suddenly power goes on, as lights from cabin flip on.

SCOTT

Holy crap!

AMY

(off-screen, from girls room)

Yeaaaah! You guys see that?! That is a sign of better things to

come, is what that is!

Amy giving Sam a joyous hug, as the others enter their room, looking out window, toward the shining lights of the cabin. Sam heading out of room.

SAM

I'll be right back, I need to get something from the cabin.

Amy nervously watching her, about to go with, as her dad reaches for her arm.

SCOTT

Let her go. She'll be okay. I need to tell you guys all something,

anyhow...

Amy curiously listening, yet near window with a check on Sam.

SCOTT

I've been seeing someone, for a while now. She's very special to me.

She lives in town, and I went to check on her, after you guys crashed

last night.

Amy and others becoming quite curious.

SCOTT

There was no sign of her, at her place. No sign of her kids. She had

mentioned earlier, that people were setting up a place of refuge, in

town, somewhere.

AMY

Okay...can I just ask, if she's so special, why wasn't she and her kids

coming here, for refuge?

Scott looking shameful, and hesitant to answer...

SCOTT

Because she's married. To my defense, she was separated, when it

began. I can't help how much I (choking up, on next word) cared

about her.

Amy becoming concerned.

AMY

 _Cared_?

SCOTT

I knew her husband was stuck in the same jam as you guys, so, I had

to find her. I got there, and...(shaking head) Everyone inside...they

were all, dead...they'd all been shot.

AMY

What?! By who?

SCOTT

(shaking head)

I heard someone alive. At least two guys, maybe more. They had shopping

carts full of supplies, and were in there loading up. They had guns. Suddenly,

one of them began freaking out, and then they both began shooting like

crazy, but quickly running out of ammo. All except one, must have been

killed. He went out the door. I went after him. I caught that son of a bitch,

and I looked into his eyes, as I was choking the life right out of him.

AMY

You killed him?

Scott shaking his head...

SCOTT

I dragged his sorry ass back inside, and locked everything up. More and more

of the dead were coming back. He woke up just in time to see me smiling, as

they ate the flesh right off his body. He was still screaming, and very much

alive, as they ripped that ugly swastika tattoo, right off his chest.

Sam instantly running inside room, handing some items to Amy, and bear hugging her father, to everyone's extreme surprise.

SAM

(joyous crying)

Thank you, thank you, thank you! Thank you so much, for killing the man who

killed my daddy!

Scott a wide-eyed look at the others.

Quick flash of Sam's POV, from night before, of Man #1 climbing out of his car, and her memory of seeing the swastika tattoo on his chest...

POV Amy and others in complete shock, at such a revelation, and the way it has effected Sam, who continues to hug Scott. Amy looks down at framed pictures in her hand (Sam had handed to her), of Sam and her dad...

BLACK

CREDITS

THE END


	3. Season 1, Episode 3

ABOVE THE DEAD . com

Season 1, Episode 3

"666"

INTRO

FADE IN:

EXT. HIGHWAY - DAY

Vehicle losing control, and causing a deadly pile up, with other vehicles/semi-trucks (same scene/accident that clogged up highway, in episode 2)...

Driver's (Michael, 21) POV, of rearview mirror, and the accident, as it occurs behind him.

MICHAEL

(off-screen)

Oh my god! They're crashing back there!

Michael looking back behind him, as does his brother (Matthew, 19), in passenger seat.

MATTHEW

Who?

MICHAEL

Everyone!

Matthew looks around, noticing some cars stopping, once at a safe distance.

MATTHEW

Pull over bro, I gotta get this!

Matthew getting his phone ready, as Michael pulls to side of road. Both guys quick to get out and look. Matthew filming with phone, approaching the scene as a few others rush past him, in aid of the victims.

MATTHEW

Brother, this is freaking awesome!

Guy with a dirty look, toward Matthew, while running past him.

POV from phone/cam, recording as man runs by, shouting back at Matthew.

GUY

How about putting down the camera and helping, huh?!

MATTHEW

Nah, you're the hero bro; I'm good where I am. (talking to camera)

Can't die before I even get the chance to post this footage.

Matthew filming the injured people and the damaged cars, coming to a dead lady, buckled in her car.

MATTHEW

(off-screen)

She's a goner...

Michael standing back by the car, watching.

MICHAEL

Keep going. Grow a pair.

MATTHEW

(talking to the camera)

Says the guy, standing way over by the car.

Matthew walks around corner of an upside down car. He films man lying dead on ground, as someone runs to his aid, but quickly goes on to someone else.

POV through camera, zooming in on dead guy.

MATTHEW

(off-screen)

Rest in peace, dead homie...better you than me.

Matthew moving onward, filming more people from the west side (entering scene, same way Rhett and others did in EP 2), looking and trying to help. Victims can be heard crying, or pleading for help. Matthew continues recording.

MATTHEW

(talking into camera)

You sob's back home better appreciate me risking life and health, to

bring you this real life situation on the highway, up on Mt. Hood.

Suddenly, Matthew heads back, with sound of frantic commotion that direction.

MICHAEL

(off-screen)

Matthew, what's going on?

Matthew cruises around corner, to see one person running back toward their car, and a couple others pointing toward that dead woman, buckled in her seat, who Matthew begins to notice, is no longer dead.

MATTHEW

Sweet Jesus! (turning on camera/laugh in tone) I

thought she was dead!

POV from Camera.

MATTHEW

You are some kind of strung out, lady. Maybe that's why you're

still alive, for now.

Matthew turning to face others.

MATTHEW

This is who started it, right here. Don't do drugs and drive, people.

Matthew walking away, back toward his brother. Suddenly, more frantic commotion coming from west side, where people are retreating. The dead guy he filmed on the ground, walks around corner.

MATTHEW

Okay, what the hell?! I know that guy was dead!

Matthew films him for a moment, while backing away. He takes notice of others, scattering away, either driving away east or running off west.

MICHAEL

Matthew, get in the damn car!

Matthew begins jogging back toward Michael, but soon stops, staring into upside-down, vehicle.

His POV, of a zombie eating the driver (same driver from EP 2, who caused the accident). Matthew tries to get footage of it, before deciding to move on, as the dead man "zombie", drew close. Matthew reaches car, gets in as Michael drives away.

MATTHEW

What the hell was that?!

MICHAEL

You tell me!

MATTHEW

He was dead, I filmed him, completely without a doubt dead, as

shit. Wait, hold on, stop!

MICHAEL

Are you crazy?!

MATTHEW

I wanna figure this out!

Michael stopping car in middle of open road, as Matthew climbs out, looking back toward zombie. One more car speeds past them. Zombie still coming, as Matthew reaches in to glove compartment, pulling out a pistol, with a look at his brother, and back at the approaching zombie.

MICHAEL

What does he want?

MATTHEW

I don't know, I've never talked to a dead guy before!

Matthew walking right toward him. Fires two shots in his chest to no effect. Runs and climbs back in car, as Michael begins driving off.

MATTHEW

Did you see that?! It didn't even faze him! Hold on, wait! Park up

ahead, in the shade.

MICHAEL

What? Why?

MATTHEW

I wanna see what happens, once the damn police get here!

Michael pulling over in the shade, as Matthew rolls down window, looking back at zombie, who is turning his attention back west. Matthew listens to all the frightened people, screaming from the highway, on other side of the accident.

MATTHEW

He's turning back toward everyone else. Those people are so screwed.

DISSOLVE TO:

Same POV (about 25-30 min later)...

MICHAEL

How the hell are the police not here, yet?

MATTHEW

This must be happening everywhere. That's the only reason they

wouldn't be here. I think everyone is on their own, brother.

MICHAEL

Or maybe we died in that accident, and still think we're alive.

Matthew staring right at him.

MICHAEL

Makes more sense than what we just saw back there, doesn't it?

MATTHEW

Well, dead or not, let's move on, see what else is happening out there.

Michael starting car, taking off.

MATTHEW

There're no rules right now, no law...no consequences.

Michael looking at him...

MICHAEL

What?

MATTHEW

If cops aren't responding to that, imagine what else they're ignoring.

I say we stop off at the house, and finish what we almost started, last

summer.

MICHAEL

What?

MATTHEW

Why not? Even if things get better, no one will ever know what

happened. Come on bro, it's the first thing on my bucket list, and

after what we just saw, I'm thinking it's a bucket list kind of day.

MICHAEL

And then what? We just put him outside, and watch his dead ass walk

away? (chuckle from Matthew) And what are we going to survive on,

during this apocalyptic mess? Bread, baloney and booze? Cause when

have you ever known the old man to have anything else?

MATTHEW

Number two, on my bucket list, to rob a convenience store by gunpoint.

Michael, another staring look at his brother...

CUT TO:

INT. CONVENIENCE STORE - DAY

Young man behind counter, looking up at sound of the door, and instantly becoming frightened. Matthew coming right at him, with gun aimed at his head.

MATTHEW

Don't worry, we ain't gonna hurt you.

BOOM! Instantly firing gun, and blowing his head off...

MATTHEW

See, that didn't hurt a bit.

MICHAEL

What the hell, man! We don't even know who else is here! Someone

with a damn gun? Jesus Christ!

Michael grabbing gun from Matthew, and running upstairs. Matthew checks back rooms...

Through window, a man and woman race off toward brush.

POV of the man (TAN), leading his wife (FRANCES), into brush. They come to a safe place, duck down and look back toward the store, as Tan dials 911.

DISPATCHER

911, please hold...

Tan looking at his phone, with shock, and contained anger, to keep from being heard.

POV Matthew, walking toward counter, peeking over at dead guy.

MATTHEW

Still dead, huh?

Michael coming back down.

MICHAEL

Looks like we lucked out. But damn dude, think before you react.

Look at this place. There's a bedroom upstairs, plenty of food and

beer, water, and if the power goes, I'm betting there's a generator

around here, somewhere.

Matthew grabbing a dog leash.

MATTHEW

You saying we should hunker down, here?

MICHAEL

No better place. What are you doing with that? (leash)

Matthew heading around counter, toward dead guy.

MATTHEW

Gotta tie this dead bastard up... Wonder how strong they are?

Michael's attention suddenly shifting outside, where car pulls up.

MICHAEL

Damn it, we have company!

MATTHEW

Tell em' we're closed. No wait! We need someone, to test this

dead guy on.

POV cuts outside, to man's feet, as he climbs out of car, with breath of fresh air.

POV two more pairs of feet, climbing out of passenger side.

(MAN)

(off-screen)

Oh, how I love that fresh Oregon mountain air. No wonder your

uncle Fish likes it here, so much.

POV Vincent, as his boys (Greg/Mark) meet him on his side of car, heading toward store entrance, as theme tune begins...

DISSOLVE TO:

THEME TUNE/CREDITS

Multiple shots of the store, and the area around it, as opening credits roll…

CUT TO:

EXT. FISH'S PORCH - EARLY DAWN

Scott on porch (gun in arm) with a blanket, trying to avoid drifting. His eyes keep closing and opening. He leans head against porch, and eyes close. He snores very briefly, instantly waking himself up.

POV cuts to Sam in bed, petting Bailey, with a look over at Amy, who remains asleep. Sam now looking at framed picture of her and Fish, before briefly spooked, by sound of someone leaving boys room, for bathroom. She again looks over at Amy, who is now awake.

AMY

Morning.

SAM

Hi.

AMY

(stretching)

Have you been up long?

SAM

Since the birds began chirping. Sounds so peaceful out there. Like

everything is okay.

AMY

I believe it soon will be...

Amy smiling, with a look around the room, and then at the framed photo, in Sam's hands.

AMY

So, with a dad named Fish, I imagine

you're use to waking, this early?

SAM

Used to scare me, hearing him walking around, while it was still pitch

black. Then I realized a new day was about to begin, and couldn't sleep,

even if I was still tired. My moms hated how early I woke up, after

staying at my dad's. "Go back to sleep, my little fishy", they'd say to me.

AMY

(smiling)

I can't wait to meet them.

SAM

I can't wait for you to meet them, too.

Rhett walking in.

RHETT

Nor, can I.

AMY

Hi, baby.

Rhett kissing and sitting in bed with her.

AMY

Oh god, Dad?

RHETT

He's fine. He's out there on the porch.

Amy to window.

AMY

Good morning, Dad.

SCOTT

Now that you're up, yes, it is. You guys can wake me up in about fifteen

hours, when you're ready to sleep again.

AMY

Fifteen hours? I'm crashing again in fifteen minutes.

Eli entering/standing at door.

ELI

(groggily)

In what kind of apocalypse do people wake up at the crack of dawn?

AMY

Apocalypse has been canceled due to electricity, and the five day forecast

calls for cell service and help from the National Guard.

ELI

Sweet, wake me in five days... (heading back to room) My forecast

calls for better dreams and tons of Z's.

Sam a small smile, as she turns toward wall, to keep anyone from seeing it.

AMY

He's really a good kid, Sam. He'll apologize later, once rested.

SAM

It's okay. I haven't apologized to him yet, either.

Amy a delighted smile, and curling up against Rhett...

AMY

(to Rhett, quietly)

Things are looking up.

Scott entering room.

AMY

Hey Dad. How did it go all night?

SCOTT

Completely quiet, not even a single gunshot.

AMY

Sleep at all?

SCOTT

Do I look like I slept?

SAM

I heard you snore at least a dozen times.

Amy and Rhett laughing.

AMY

Busted!

SCOTT

Yeah, for like a combined twelve seconds of sleep. The kid said snore,

not snoring. I don't know what I would've done if that power didn't

come back on. Other than never sleep again. I honestly have no

idea how people with sleep apnea, slept before electricity, and those

machines.

ELI

(shouting answer from other room)

I'm guessing they listened to you complain about it.

Rhett/Amy cracking up. Sam again turns, to hide her laughter, but caught by Amy.

AMY

Sam? Are you laughing over there?

SAM

He reminds me of my cousin, Zane.

Amy a pleased look at Rhett and her dad...

CUT TO:

INT. FISH'S KITCHEN - MORNING

Pancakes being flipped over, panning back to Amy, as Scott enters kitchen.

AMY

Dad, go to bed!

SCOTT

Not until I demolish at least a couple of those cakes.

AMY

Did you clean up in here, over night?

SCOTT

Yeah, figured the fish would be hard for Sam to see.

AMY

Which is why you get three pancakes instead of two. (a smile at him) She

really stole your heart, with that hug last night, didn't she?

SCOTT

(teasing)

Like the daughter I never had.

AMY

Just for that.

Amy stuffing her dad's pancake in her mouth...

CUT TO:

EXT. FISH GRAVESITE - MORNING

Sam sitting, staring at her dad's grave, in total silence...

CUT TO:

EXT. LAKE TRAIL - MORNING

Rhett/Eli hiking trail, along the lake.

RHETT

You certainly seem better today.

ELI

Doesn't mean I don't miss them.

RHETT

Of course, it doesn't. Just means you're strong... Maybe even strong

enough to talk with Sam, later? Tell her how sorry you are, about

yesterday. I know she plans on telling you the same.

ELI

Really?

RHETT

So, she says... You even made her laugh earlier, with your comment

about Scott putting people to sleep. (Eli smiling) Even had Amy

cracking up. That's good... You certainly have Dad's sense of humor.

ELI

He was way funnier, than me.

RHETT

Yeah, but he was also a complete ass, at times... (slight chuckle) I could

hear him now. (talking in mock voice of their dad)

Rhett begins talking in mock voice of their dad, with Eli cracking up throughout it.

RHETT

"Boys... It's your duty

to be strong now. Women have come a long way. They vote, they make

as much, or _more_ money than us, hell, one even ran for President. But at

times like this, it's always a man who shines. You get her through some

crap like this, and she'll find her way back to the kitchen, in no time."

Eli/Rhett laughing...

ELI

You sound just like him!

Rhett/Eli taking notice of a cabin up ahead, and people nervously watching them, from inside.

ELI

Should we be nervous, right now?

Rhett patting back of his pants.

RHETT

I have one of Sam's, dad's guns, just in case.

ELI

Looks like _they're_ nervous.

Rhett waves up a hand at them, as they keep walking by. The people stay inside...

ELI

(looking toward Rhett's gun)

Probably time you show me how to use one of those.

Rhett looking back at Eli, taking notice of what he's referring to.

RHETT

Yeah, it probably is...

ELI

You really think just because the power is back on, that things

will get better?

RHETT

They certainly can't get any worse...

ELI

I wonder how many people back home are alright? My friends,

teachers, baseball coach?

Rhett a slight shake of the head, as they walk on in silence...

CUT TO:

EXT. FISH GRAVESITE - MORNING

Sam still sitting there in silence...

SAM

I...I laughed today...(on verge of crying) How is that possible? (crying

out next sentence) I'm so sorry, Daddy! (still somewhat crying) I never

thought I would do that again. (big sniff) Funny thing is...I know you'd

want me to. (completely blabbing out next part) And I know how

disappointed you must be, by what I thought about doing! I know how

disappointed Grandpa, Scout, and Zane would be, if I had done that! I'm

so sorry Daddy, and I promise I'm going to never think that way again!

(regaining her composure for a moment) I'm going to let you see

me get back to them. I'm going to do it for you...and (blabbing again)

I'm going to do it for them, Daddy!

Sam sitting there in silence, regaining her composure...

SAM

I love you, Daddy...

CUT TO:

EXT. LAKE TRAIL - MORNING

Rhett/Eli standing completely still on trail, and staring straight ahead. Rhett slowly reaches for gun, and aiming straight ahead. He fires it.

Cut to Sam at gravesite, instantly looking up toward gunshot. POV Scott/Amy, running out of cabin.

AMY

SAM!?

Sam heading toward Scott/Amy.

AMY

Where'd that come from? Was it Rhett?

SAM

I don't know. (pointing toward trail) I think over that way.

AMY

(shouting)

RHETT?! ELI?!

In the not so far distance, you can hear a response.

RHETT

Coming! We're okay.

Amy instantly relieved, as they all head toward trail... Eventually they see Eli, soon followed by Rhett, carrying a dead deer...

AMY

You shot a deer?

CUT TO:

EXT. FISH'S CABIN - MORNING

Rhett dropping deer down on porch.

RHETT

It was just right there, in front of us.

SCOTT

The deer here are used to being fed, very friendly.

Amy waddling away on verge of vomiting, but fights it off, and becomes emotional.

RHETT

What's wrong?

AMY

That poor thing wanted to be fed, not to be fed on.

Amy crying...

RHETT

I don't get it? I've hunted before. You've eaten food, I've killed.

AMY

I don't get it either. I just can't stop picturing it, waiting to be fed,

by friendly people.

RHETT

So, it's a hormone thing?

Amy simply heading inside.

AMY

Just keep that thing away from me, and do NOT eat it anywhere

around me.

Everyone looking amongst each other...

SCOTT

She'll be alright. It was a good call, Rhett...

Someone's POV, from brush (watching them), as Sam goes inside cabin...

Scott, Eli and Rhett, all standing around, on porch steps. Person keeps watching, while carefully moving around in brush...

CUT TO:

Amy at kitchen sink, washing face, as Sam comes in behind her.

SAM

My uncles Leo and Mason, hunt. My grandpa says it's necessary

to know how, in case you ever need to. My dad agreed... I never

disagree on anything they both agreed on.

Amy drying her face, and sitting at table, resting head against hand.

AMY

I agree too. I just...don't know why I'd be so worked up over a deer,

after what you've been through, what they've been through...it's

ridiculous.

SAM

It makes me sad, too. I even got sad over the fish my dad caught.

Even the ones I caught.

AMY

I just...(stops talking, staring straight ahead)

Sam turns to face direction Amy is staring. Amy rises, walking to window, and watching woman (about 20, carrying a bag, clothes dirty, and black eye), who is approaching from the brush. Amy pushes open window.

AMY

Dad, someone's coming!

POV cuts to Scott, turning to face approaching woman. Rhett grabbing his pistol, walking off porch.

WOMAN

(raising hands)

I'm unarmed. (spinning around) Come in peace.

Rhett still holding gun on her, as she arrives. Amy comes outside, followed by Sam.

SCOTT

Who are you? What is it you want?

WOMAN

My name is Jax. I heard the gunshot, while on the road. I thought

maybe it was the military. I've heard a rumor that they're camped

out in the area, somewhere...(Rhett lowers gun, Jax lowers hands)

and responsible for getting the electricity back on.

AMY

Where did you hear that?

JAX

From some folks who fed and let me stay with them, last night. I'm

trying to find where those military guys are, to see if getting back to

the city, or someplace safe, is possible.

AMY

What else did they tell you?

JAX

They saw military rolling through yesterday afternoon. Figured they got

the power back on and were securing the area.

AMY

Thank god...

DISSOLVE TO: FLASHBACK (day 1)

INT. STORE - DAY

Vincent, Greg, and Mark, sitting on floor, with hands tied behind backs. Michael just finishing with Mark's hands, and holding the gun on them. Matthew simply staring at dead cashier...

MATTHEW

I don't get it, why hasn't he come back, yet?

Vincent/boys puzzled looks, amongst one another.

MICHAEL

Maybe it's something in the air, or that virus they've been talking

about?

More puzzled looks between Vincent/boys.

VINCENT

What exactly are you guys expecting that deceased guy to do?

MATTHEW

I was hoping to watch him _eat_ your ass.

Michael a slight chuckle. Vincent/boys not sure what to think...

VINCENT

Look, I don't think you guys mean to hurt anyone. You're obviously

on something, and something good. The thing of it is, that's exactly

what we came up here to do today, ourselves. My youngest here just

graduated, and I want to do for him, what my father did for me. Get

loaded. Maybe not whatever it is you two are on. He's a first timer.

But I'll certainly give it a shot, if ya don't mind sharing?

Matthew grinning...

MATTHEW

Bro, I applaud your effort, but I haven't even began drinking,

yet today.

GREG

Then explain why you believe that dead guy is going to

magically wake up?

MATTHEW

(pulling out phone)

Better yet, I'll show you.

Suddenly car is heard, tearing out of side garage. Michael and Matthew run toward window. Matthew goes running out door, holding up gun, but saving his bullets, as Tan (wife ducking down in passenger seat) speeds away...

Michael walking up behind Matthew.

MICHAEL

This is why you think, before you act. Once they realize there's no

place to go, where do you think they'll turn? For all we know, they

have guns. That of which, we only have one!

Matthew heading toward store door.

MATTHEW

We'll have more, once we take care of Dad.

Matthew entering store and immediately begins rushing after someone. Michael begins rushing himself.

POV Vincent (hands still tied), at counter, desperately trying to make a call on his phone, as Matthew tackles him to the ground. Greg does his best to jump Matthew. Michael is taken down from behind, by Mark. Matthew is fighting off both Vincent and Greg. Mark actually has the gun, within reach (hands still tied). He grabs it, but without any ability to aim it. Michael secures it, while kneeing Mark in the face, and holding gun on him.

MICHAEL

(speaking to Vincent and Greg)

STOP OR HE DIES!

Vincent and Greg stop immediately.

VINCENT

NOOO!

Matthew with a couple instant blows, to Vincent's face, followed with anger, over the pain it brings to his fists, as he begins shouting sounds of frustration (with a quick glimpse at dead cashier)...

MATTHEW

ALRIGHT, WHICH ONE DIES RIGHT NOW?!

Everyone including Michael, just staring in a panicked bewilderment, as Matthew grabs Vincent, heading for the door.

GREG

What are you doing?!

MICHAEL

Matthew, what are you doing?

MARK

Dad?!

MATTHEW

Maybe it's something in the air, maybe you have to be outside when it

happens.

Matthew grabbing gun from Michael.

VINCENT

You don't have to do this!

GREG

Don't you even dare!

MARK

Dad?!

Vincent's phone begins going off (vibrating on counter), as well as both Greg and Mark's phones. Matthew slows down, stops, looking over at ringing phone. He looks at Vincent, then hands gun to Michael, and walks to phone, picking it up with a glance. He then glances over both phones on counter, before looking over at Vincent...

MATTHEW

What the hell does 666 mean?

Absolute shock, taking over already shocked faces, of Vincent and his boys...

DISSOLVE TO: PRESENT TIME

INT. FISH'S KITCHEN - MORNING

Everyone including Jax, sitting at table eating pancakes.

JAX

That's when everyone started screaming and running for their lives.

I got hit hard in the eye, hence the shiner, and then got separated

from my roommate. When I couldn't find her up ahead, I tried going

back to the car. That's when I saw...the same type of things you people

saw. I'm kinda glad you did, because the people last night, they thought

I was crazy... Anyway, I just ran past it all, and got back to the car. She

was nowhere around. But those things sure were. So, I grabbed what I

could, and headed East. I saw the accident, and could not believe it was

just sitting there, abandoned like that. No police ever came...

Everyone taking bites in silence...

AMY

Things are getting better, now. They'll broadcast something soon,

telling everyone what to do.

RHETT

You hiked all the way up here?

JAX

(nodding)

I didn't sleep until last night, when those kind people took me in.

They had very little to survive on. I couldn't blame them for asking

me to move on, in the morning. That's when my plan became to

find the troops.

RHETT

You didn't run into any trouble, on your way here? No more of

those...

ELI

Huffs...

Sam a curious look at Eli. Jax looking at everyone, then at Eli.

JAX

Huffs?

AMY

What _does_ that stand for, Eli?

Sam waiting curiously for an answer.

ELI

I'm not comfortable cussing around your dad.

Sam smiling, little laughter from Amy and Jax.

SCOTT

Go for it, kid, ya got me curious now.

ELI

You guys start calling them that and I'll eventually spill it. You have

to earn it.

RHETT

You know, even if the military has things, or are getting things under

control, people coming back, as...huffs, how and where does life go on

from there?

Everyone in silence...

AMY

Maybe there's a way to stop it. Maybe they know what's making

it happen.

More silence...

JAX

Just knowing what they know, would make me happy. My place is smack

in the middle of downtown Portland. I won't even attempt a return there,

without word to do so.

More silence... Amy taking a layer of clothing off.

AMY

It's warm already, today.

ELI

If things really are getting better, I'm going to celebrate by putting that

rope swing, out there, to use. If things are still F'ed, I'm going out with a

bang, and getting my swing on.

JAX

You guys have a rope swing here?

CUT TO:

EXT. ROPE SWING - DAY

Jax (in swimsuit), flying in air (with joy), dropping into water, next to Eli. Amy in a chair (in the water), soaking her feet. Rhett in chair, at shoreline. Sam close by, watching from her dad's grave. Eli watching Jax, approach Amy.

JAX

The funny thing is, I was supposed to be doing exactly this, right now.

The rope swing at my roommate's folks, has a huge rock to swing off

from... (sitting down behind Amy, on the bank) I wonder if she made

it, or where she's at? She's really the only family I have.

RHETT

So, you mentioned being a hunter. If you can help catch food, we

can offer you shelter.

JAX

I can do that.

AMY

You really think we'll need more food before...before it's over?

RHETT

Even if things are on the up, it's going to be a very slow process. Life

is going to be hard, and dangerous, for the time being.

AMY

So...you think we're on our own, for the baby?

RHETT

We'd be foolish to not prepare for it.

AMY

The troops have to have doctors, though. Right?

RHETT

Which is why if they don't come looking for us, like Jax here, we may

need to go looking for them.

Amy rubbing her tummy, talking to her baby.

AMY

You hear that, my little man? No need to vacate. Stay on in there,

until things get back to normal.

Jax heading for rope swing.

JAX

As normal as the new normal is...

Eli listening to conversation, while floating on his back...

Sam staring at grave, takes peek at others (sound of Jax splashing down), then back at grave...

JAX

Come in, Sam.

Amy a look back at Sam...

AMY

I will if you will, Sam...

Sam just staring a grave a few moments, before speaking to her dad...

SAM

I love you, Dad.

Sam rising, and heading toward water, to the sound of the others pleased.

POV through binoculars (from across the lake), of Sam approaching others, in the water...

POV man, with binoculars to his face.

Man (Frank, 60-65), lowers binoculars...

FRANK

It's playtime, over there. As if everything is fine and dandy.

Woman (Lisa, 60-65), grabbing binoculars from Frank, and looking for herself.

LISA

Maybe we should just go over there. They could have the medical

supplies that our daughter needs.

FRANK

They have guns. Guns that have been going off over there, since

this all began. I moved us up here to get away from people like that.

Frank leading Lisa away.

LISA

But they seem friendly. They waved as they walked by earlier.

FRANK

Walked by with a gun. And I'm telling you, those are not the people

who normally vacation there.

CUT TO:

INT. BEDROOM - DAY

Sick woman (40ish), with fever, lying in bed. Her daughters (Erica 15, Macey 14) and son (David 8), are present. David is apprehensive, and leaves the room. Mom takes notice, but unable to find strength to call out to him.

ERICA

I'll check on him, Mom.

Erica leaving room after him...

ERICA

David? David, come here, buddy.

DAVID

Mom's gonna die.

ERICA

No, David. Grandpa is not going to let that happen.

Frank walking through door, followed by Lisa...

FRANK

What's wrong?

ERICA

He's worried about Mom.

Lisa leading David into kitchen.

LISA

Oh, he's just hungry is what he is. Let's see what yummy treats

we can find you.

Frank and Erica heading back into bedroom, closing door on POV.

CUT TO:

EXT. FISH'S CABIN - DAY

Sound of others swimming, as Rhett opens side door, coming out (with bloody hands) and using hose, to rinse off. He goes back inside, coming out with meat, he cut from the deer. He heads to porch.

POV Eli, dropping from rope swing, next to Jax. Sam and Amy floating/watching, from a distance...

JAX

Come on, Sam. (holding up rope) Show me what you got.

SAM

Maybe later.

Amy looking at Sam...

AMY

I'd tell you, I'd do it if you do it, but...(holding/looking at belly)

Eli swimming over to Amy/Sam...

Eli

I bet you can do backflips, huh?

SAM

No...but my cousin Zane, can, like no one else. Except maybe my

cousin, Greg. He's pretty good, too.

ELI

Are they both at the compound?

SAM

Zane should be. If not, then he's on his way here, to find me. Not

sure what happened to Greg. His dad and brother were supposed

to meet us here, two days ago.

Silence, and some floating around...

ELI

I'm sorry, Sam...about yesterday... I like your cat. What's its name?

SAM

Bailey... I'm sorry, too.

More silence...

Rhett arriving at shoreline as Amy swims toward him, and her chair...

AMY

So, I take it, everyone's name that isn't Amy, is eating deer, for dinner?

RHETT

Really bothers you that much?

SAM

The dear is honored, by all who use it to survive. Wasting the meat

is disrespectful.

Silence...

ELI

Are you like, half Indian or something? (some laughs)

AMY

Eli!

ELI

I mean, don't get me wrong, I can't get the image of him shooting that

poor thing out of my mind. Which of course is better than the previous

images, stuck there, but...(shrugging)

More silence...

ELI

Awkward silence...

More silence...

ELI

Seriously though, I know your family is waiting for you, at a

compound, but uh, you sure it's not a reservation?

More laughs including Sam...

SAM

I love Indians, but no. We get our fireworks at the reservation, though.

JAX

Compound?

ELI

Oh yeah, you don't know yet. Her family is loaded. They have a

compound, in...where at?

SAM

By the beach.

AMY

Tillamook, State Forest.

JAX

Are you kidding me?

Sam as happy/excited as she's been since the loss of her dad.

SAM

My grandpa built it. But he's retired now. So, my uncle Hunter runs

it. My cousin Zane, is next in line, and he and my aunt Scout, are

going to come up here and get me. I mean us, get all of us.

JAX

Well uh, screw the military, let's find that compound.

AMY

If they don't show up here in the next couple weeks, that's exactly

what we're going to do. We are getting this special kid back to her

family. (smiling at Sam)

JAX

So, your entire family is there?

SAM

Family and friends. There were over a hundred people, already

living there before this happened.

ELI

Really?

AMY

I did not know that. No wonder you have a doctor there.

SAM

Probably more than one doctor, now. Grandpa had others, who

invested in homes, there. They have places there to live, in case

anything like this happens. He built it big enough for about a

thousand people to survive.

JAX

Wow.

ELI

Really?

AMY

Holy crap!

RHETT

So, it's an ark...

SAM

That's what's grandpa called it.

AMY

I can't even begin to imagine how much money must have gone

into that.

SAM

I think all of it. Because they still had more they were waiting to get, like

army vehicles, or apocalyptic vehicles, Zane called them. But Grandpa, was

turning it into a way, to make more money. We have a huge farm there, I

think he sold most of the food. There's a baseball field, softball, gym, park.

He was talking about building a new hotel there, as a tourist attraction.

But only if his idea of a theme park, in the area, was accepted.

AMY/ELI

Theme park?!

JAX

Like a Disneyland, or something?

SAM

Yeah, except he wanted to name it with "land", at the beginning,

rather than the end. "Land of the Great Northwest", he called it.

Instead of Mickey Mouse, he wanted Bigfoot, as his main theme

character. Part of the park would even be called, Bigfoot County.

AMY

Are you kidding me? That's actually genius. Was he really going

to do this?

SAM

He was working on help, investors I think, and then he was going be able to

invest more, for supplies at the compound.

ELI

What beside Bigfoot County, was he going to have?

SAM

He was designing rides called, The Gorge, Mt. Saint Helens, the Coast

Range, Sneaker Wave, The Lewis and Clark Expedition, Hood to Coast,

and a ton more. (she smiles at Eli) He wanted an Indian theme,

too, and Indian characters.

ELI

I knew it!

Everyone laughing some...

DISSOLVE TO: FLASHBACK (day 1)

INT. STORE - DAY

Vincent and boys staring at Matthew in shock.

VINCENT

You can't be serious?

MATTHEW

As a damn heart attack! All three of you got the same text.

You must know what this means.

VINCENT

We do, we just never thought in our lifetime, we'd see it.

MATTHEW

What the hell are you talking about?

VINCENT

Look, you guys are going to need our help. You guys expecting that

dead guy to wake up, suddenly doesn't seem so off.

MATTHEW

Dude, if you don't start making sense I'm gonna 666, your ass

straight to hell!

GREG

Just let him explain!

VINCENT

We have a wealthy family. So wealthy, that we have a compound in

the coast range. Some of our family already lives there. The rest of us,

are supposed to gather there asap, if we ever receive that code. I don't

know if we're at war, or what's going on, but you mentioned something

on your phone, to show us?

Michael/Matthew sharing a look at one another...

MICHAEL

Makes sense, with what we've seen.

VINCENT

What have you guys seen? Please, show me so I can make sense of

all this!

Matthew pulling out his phone, plays video for Vincent and the boys...

DISSOLVE TO: PRESENT TIME

INT. TREE HOUSE (girl's room) - NIGHT

Close-up of picture (on cell phone, of Zane/Scout), panning back as Sam shows it to Amy.

SAM

(off-screen)

That's Zane and Scout...

Scott/Rhett sitting on beds, Eli on floor, petting Bailey, and Jax is entering room.

JAX

Our Saviors? Let me see.

Sam holding phone out for Jax, and points to framed photo next to her.

SAM

That's a family picture, right there.

JAX

Mmmm, Zane is cute.

SAM

You're not his type.

Amy a sheepish smile, as Jax moves to look at family photo. Sam points to someone in photo.

SAM

Her name is Jax, too.

JAX

Really?

SAM

That's her grandpa Hunter, next to her, the compound leader.

JAX

(pointing to guy on other side)

Is that her dad?

Sam a solemn nod...

SAM

He might be...dead.

Jax a heartbreaking look/sound at Sam.

AMY

That's the one who was bitten?

Sam nodding...

JAX

Bitten?

AMY

Yeah, uh...didn't really want to bring it up in front of

Sam, earlier, but...

Some silence...

SAM

I can handle it. I watched my dead dad, eat my dog.

Jax a wide-eyed look at Amy, and mouthing "What"...

SAM

Not sure what I couldn't handle, now.

AMY

You're simply amazing, Sam.

JAX

(hand on Sam's shoulder)

Ain't that the truth.

Sam, a look at Eli.

SAM

Well then, I guess Eli is, too.

AMY

He certainly is...

JAX

I'm really sorry to hear that about your dad, Sam, and your dog.

SAM

Thank you... I know he's watching... I know how happy he'll be, to

see me make it home.

AMY

Yes, he will. (almost teary eyed)

SAM

Both him and Eli's dad. They'll share a hug, as we're walking through

the compound gates.

Amy becoming emotional. Eli a faint smile...

SAM

Your mom, too.

AMY

Rhett? Escort a lady to the restroom? Not to go...just to cry.

Jax a laugh, Amy touching Sam on shoulder, as she walks by.

AMY

Thanks, Sam.

Rhett/Amy leaving room.

ELI

Okay, maybe I was wrong about the Indian, thing. It's religion, your

family is into, huh?

Amy a crying laugh, from outside the room. Sam smiling.

Rhett walking Amy into bathroom.

AMY

(with emotion)

Hope your brother likes them young... I think that child in there,

someday wants to be your sister-in-law...

CUT TO:

INT. FRANK/LISA'S CABIN - NIGHT

Erica/Macey (15 and 14), sleeping on couches in living room...

POV cuts to David (8), in a bedroom, asleep next to Lisa.

Cut to Frank (Grandpa), in a different bedroom, asleep in loveseat. The children's mom is in the bed, across from him. She begins waking (as a zombie). Seeing/hearing Frank, she rises and goes to him, crawling onto his lap (in chair), and digging into his chest. He wakes instantly, in shock, and unable to scream, due to massive heart attack that kills him, before the zombie does...

POV behind zombie Frank, as he enters room, full of screams...

Cut to girls, still sleeping in living room...

Cut to David, still sleeping, but in a dream state, squirming around...

Cut to zombie, feasting on Frank. Frank suddenly wakes, as a zombie, causing other zombie to stop eating, and eventually rise up off him/loveseat...

Cut to girls, still sleeping in living room...

Cut to David, squirming/moaning from nightmare...

Cut to images of his nightmare. His mom crying in pain, as she is bitten by a zombie. His sisters crying, as they all flee from the zombie. His mom lying in bed, sick. Suddenly, she screams.

Cut to David, waking in bed, as his zombie mom eats from his tummy, his screams instantly waking Lisa (next to him). Lisa screams, as zombie climbs over David, and overtakes her. Lisa screaming. Girls come charging through bedroom door, freezing in shock, at the scene in front of them. They scream, turn, and are stopped at the door, by zombie Frank, who traps them inside.

POV behind zombie Frank, as he enters room full of screams...

CUT TO:

EXT. TREE HOUSE - NIGHT

Scott leaving bathroom, heading toward boys room.

His POV, as he looks in at Rhett/Eli, sleeping. Scott now walking toward girls room.

His POV, as he looks in at all three girls, sleeping. Scott walks over toward ladder area. He picks up his shotgun, sits down, and looks out over the lake...

DISSOLVE TO: FLASHBACK (day 1)

INT. STORE - DAY

Matthew pulling away phone, as Vincent stares off in disbelief, over what he just saw...

VINCENT

I...I always thought it'd be war, or terrorism...that lead to that

code, actually coming across our phones...

GREG

How can that _not_ be terrorism?

Michael/Matthew curious, and waiting for Vincent to answer...

VINCENT

(nodding)

I guess...I guess it could be.

GREG

It has to be.

MICHAEL

Like...something biological?

GREG

Has to be...

VINCENT

But...what could make the dead come back?

Vincent in thought, as everyone awaits him to share...

VINCENT

It's...(simply shaking his head, at a loss for words)

MATTHEW

It's the end, is what it is. (talking to Michael) Get some more

rope, and get them tied down.

VINCENT

(shaking head)

No man, you don't have to do that. Now that we know what

you two have been through, what the _world_ is going through,

we're all better off working together, than we are

against one another.

MATTHEW

(with laugh)

There you go again, trying to talk your way outta' this.

GREG

Are you kidding me?! Did you not hear us say we have a compound?

MICHAEL

(holding rope)

Maybe they're right.

MATTHEW

I just almost killed this guy! He'll do the same to me, with his bare

hands, if given the opportunity.

VINCENT

(shaking head)

No, I won't!

MATTHEW

Tie them up!

Michael begins tying them up against wall. Matthew goes to window, looking out at car, pulling into parking space.

MATTHEW

Damn it. We got company.

Michael coming to window...

MATTHEW

Finish tying them up. It's just a family, with little kids...

POV cuts outside, to father holding little girl's hand, as they approach the store. Mom and young son, nervously waiting at car, mom looking all around (engine still running). The little girl obviously in need of using restroom.

Dad's POV, of "closed" sign on door, as Matthew comes out (backwards), dragging dead cashier. Dad freezes.

LITTLE GIRL

Daddy, I gotta ' go!

Matthew simply leaves body on side of door, heading back inside.

MATTHEW

We're closed.

Dad/girl looking at body, girl begins peeing, as dad picks her up, running back toward car.

MOM

Is that?

DAD

Get in the car! Get in the car!

Girl now crying, as they all quickly pile in. Dad peels out, in a hurry...

POV cuts back inside store, where Michael finishes tying them up. Matthew laughing at the family, driving away.

MATTHEW

Who needs a "closed" sign, when ya got a dead body at your door?

VINCENT

That may work against innocent families, but what happens when

someone more aggressive like yourself, shows up? An entire group

of them, hungry and desperate, for a place to ride this out... Your

dead body out there, will only warn them to take you by surprise.

MATTHEW

We'll have more guns soon... No one's getting in here.

Vincent shaking his head, looks to Michael...

VINCENT

(talking to Michael)

I can tell you know what I'm talking about. Please talk to him.

Matthew instantly throwing a punch at Vincent's face.

GREG

STOOOP!

MATTHEW

Don't try to use my brother, to go over me!

MICHAEL

Matthew?

MATTHEW

Next time, you get a bullet, or a damn blade in your gut!

MICHAEL

MATTHEW?!

MATTHEW

WHAT?!

Mathew simply starring Michael down, before Michael eventually signals him outside. Matthew follows him out, while gesturing the others, toward the food isles.

MATTHEW

(heading out)

Plenty of munchies, if you guys get hungry...

Michael/Matthew out door. Mark (next to Vincent) looking at his dad, as Greg works to get free.

MARK

You okay?

VINCENT

I'm fine. Look, no more aggravating the crazy one. No matter how

intense things get, don't even try reasoning with him. He doesn't

have any...

GREG

We're dead, if we don't figure something out, quick.

VINCENT

Getting the other one alone, would be our best bet.

GREG

And how do we do that?

VINCENT

Was hoping, one of you had an idea...

MARK

Maybe if we tell them about Fish's place (Vincent shaking head),

we can. (cutoff)

VINCENT

Under no circumstances, do we mention Fish, or his cabin. If they ask,

we're just up here vacationing from Cali.

POV cuts outside, to Michael/Matthew, in parking lot.

MICHAEL

You have to calm down. Quit reacting, without thinking. That compound,

one way or another, is our best play.

Matthew just staring at the dead body...

MATTHEW

Why hasn't this guy come back?

MICHAEL

Dude! Are you even listening to me? Am I just here for the ride?

MATHEW

If you are smart enough, to know just how in the hell we are supposed to

make that compound our play, then yes, I am listening...

Michael speechless...

MATTHEW

I didn't think so...

MICHAEL

It's like I said. Don't react, think. Killing them would be reacting.

Again, Matthew simply staring at dead guy...

MATTHEW

There's gotta be a reason, he isn't coming back...

Matthew heading back inside. Michael rolls his eyes, and follows while shaking his head.

MICHAEL

Dad definitely must have hit you harder, than he ever did me.

Matthew through door. Vincent waiting for Michael to come through, before speaking...

VINCENT

I see a radio over there, can you guys please see what's being said,

about what's going on out there?

Michael heading behind register counter, turning on radio. He finds silence, static and emergency alerts, before coming to a man talking about what's going on.

RADIO GUY

911 is unreachable. Panic is developing everywhere... I can't say it

enough. For those of you just tuning in, whatever this virus going

around is, it's making those infected with it, extremely violent. So

many are infected with it, that they are walking the streets with it.

I was attacked, just outside the station here, twenty minutes ago.

I got away with my life, but was indeed bitten. Yes bitten...and, I'm

not talking skin broken and a little blood...I'm talking violently

grasped, with this guy's teeth, and a chunk of my flesh now gone.

I'm guessing this means I am now infected. I mean...you come in

this kind of contact, with anyone infected with something...you

catch it, right? In a matter of time, I'll be in the same state of mind,

as the guy who did this to me, right? Now, everything I'm hearing,

through scattered reports, is that nothing other than a blow to the

brain, is able to take these "infected", down. (Matthew reacting to

that news) I'm not even going to share some of the wild things I've

heard, as I simply believe them to be paranoid rumors, and wild

speculation. I have heard terrorism, and honestly, I'm all on board

with that. I _can_ tell you this, if I am to become like the one who bit

me, I won't be hurting or spreading the virus myself. I'm all alone

here. I've got the doors barricaded. The one outside my door

appears too weak, to even attempt breaking in. Once I become like

him, I should be stuck inside... until I pass. Until then, I will continue

to bring you the latest... Again, I cannot say it enough...(Matthew

going for radio) For those of you just tuning in...

Matthew shutting it off. Walking around counter, and toward those tied up...

MICHAEL

Matthew?

Matthew pulls out a blade, as he approaches Vincent and jams it straight into his gut.

GREG/MARK

NOOOOO!

Vincent looking into Matthew's eyes, and fighting to say his final words.

VINCENT

Please don't hurt my boys.

MATTHEW

I won't. You will, once you come back... If they don't tell me what I

need to know.

Matthew finishes him off, as both boys express their agony...

DISSOLVE TO: PRESENT TIME

EXT. LAKE TRAIL - DAY

Rhett carrying shotgun, as Jax walks in front of him, on trail.

RHETT

This is far enough.

Jax stops, and faces him. He moves toward her, takes a look in all directions, places shotgun against tree, and takes Jax into his arms, as they begin kissing.

POV from someone, or something, as it approaches from the brush. Rhett stops kissing her, and turns to face POV. Dread takes over his expression.

AMY

(off-screen)

I knew you were a cheater!

Amy walking out of brush, instantly shoving Jax into the lake.

Jax climbing out of lake, as suddenly Eli tears out of brush (in the water), biting her neck, as she screams. Rhett grabs Amy's arm, leading her away, but she is now a zombie, too. She bites him in the neck, as he instantly wakes from nightmare.

POV cuts to Rhett's eyes, waking in bed (dark outside). He stares straight ahead, before closing eyes.

POV cuts outside, and below, where Scott is walking around, with a flashlight, just kind of investigating the surrounding area. He stares at some brush, not too far from the tree house. He actually walks into the brush, looking around, before exiting…

Cut to Scott in Fish's garage, looking through tools and other types of supplies, along with leftover items from the tree house. Scott moves to go out door, where he comes face to face with Rhett, scaring him to death!

RHETT

It's just me!

SCOTT

JESUS! What the hell are you doing?

RHETT

Sorry! I was up, and heard you out here...wanted to make sure it

was you.

SCOTT

(walking out)

What are you doing up?

RHETT

Nightmares...

SCOTT

Yeah...they're pretty crazy, and pretty constant, right now. Better get

some rest, though. I'm going to put us all to work tomorrow, after I get

up. We need to plan for the future, in case...things don't get better...

CUT TO:

INT. BOYS ROOM - MORNING

Eli sleeping in his bed. Sam stands over him, just staring at him. He slowly begins to wake. He begins moaning, like he's too sleepy to get up. Now he moans like a zombie, and leaps right at Sam.

POV cuts to Sam's eyes, waking in bed. She rolls over, finding both Amy and Jax, still asleep. She then looks to Bailey, who is safe at her side. She then looks at the framed photo of her and her dad, followed by the one of Scout and Zane. She then begins rising from bed, while picking up Bailey. She heads for door, and in a hurry, walks straight to the bathroom (carrying bailey), and going inside.

Cut to Scott, on porch looking toward tree house.

SCOTT

(speaking to himself)

Alright, Sam's up, that's good enough for me. (turning and entering cabin)

I'm going to bed...

POV cuts to cabin bedroom, as Scott enters inside, going straight to cpap machine, turning it on. He puts mask over his face, and climbs into bed, closing eyes...

Cut to Sam (with Bailey in hands), hurrying from bathroom, back to bedroom...

CUT TO:

INT. FRANK/LISA'S CABIN - DAWN

Bedroom, where one corpse (one of the girls) has been fully eaten. POV pans back from it, going through the cabin, where the other five are doing their zombie thing, roaming the house, with no way out...

CUT TO:

INT. GIRL'S ROOM - DAY

Amy screaming in pain. She stops, as she can hear a baby, crying. Rhett (with a smile on his face) hands her a baby zombie, as she immediately screams.

POV cuts to Amy's eyes, waking in bed...

She looks to Sam, who is looking back at her. Then to Jax, who is still out.

AMY

At least I'm not the last one to wake up... What about you?

Get up with the birds again?

SAM

Too many nightmares, to sleep.

Amy just nodding...

POV cuts to Eli's eyes, waking in bed. He looks over at Rhett, who's still asleep. He looks back upward (lying on his back), taking a deep breath, and shaking his head...

CUT TO:

EXT. LAKE TRAILS - MORNING

Rhett, Eli, and Sam, all hiking the trail. Eli handing pistol to Rhett.

ELI

Thanks. I'll need to go back over it all, with you again, later. I want to

know everything I need to know, and know it right.

RHETT

Good...

ELI

When can I fire a loaded one?

RHETT

Next time a deer walks in front of us. Can't really afford to

waste ammo.

ELI

Can you show me how to work the shotgun next?

RHETT

Yeah, we'll do that a little later.

SAM

My grandpa and uncles, have been teaching me self defense, all my

life. My cousin Zane, got to learn how to shoot, when he was six. I was

suppose to learn, when I was twelve, because my moms made a

compromise, with my dad. He wanted me to be ten. They wanted

me to be one hundred and ten.

Rhett a laugh...

ELI

Moms? They?

SAM

Lesbians. My real mom is my dad's best friend...was...

Sam, sad as they walk in silence...

ELI

Sounds like a comedy...

SAM

What do you mean?

ELI

Kinda sounds like a movie. A comedy... Sometimes I see everything

in life, as a movie.

SAM

What are we in, now?

ELI

(shaking head)

I don't even know. Horror? A dramatic suspense thriller? The Twilight

Zone? (shaking head again) I'd have to start reading comic books, to

find something this twisted...

Rhett a smile...

SAM

So...what does huffs stand for?

Eli quiet...

SAM

I can handle bad words.

ELI

It's not that, it's... I don't want you to be offended...

Sam quiet, a moment...

SAM

Because my dad was one?

ELI

That, and...what you saw him do...

Rhett a curious expression...

SAM

I can handle it.

Eli a skeptical look, from Sam to Rhett...

SAM

I have my dad's gun on me, don't make me use it.

Sam a half smile. Both Eli and Rhett shocked, as Rhett looks toward her back side.

RHETT

Are you crapping me?!

Sam pulls it out. Rhett putting his hand out for it.

RHETT

May I please carry it for you?

Sam placing it back in her pants.

SAM

I'm good.

Rhett astonished, as they walk on...

SAM

Tell me what it means.

Eli moving in to whisper, it to her.

ELI

I'm honestly terrified, not to...

Eli whispers in her ear. She listens, and smiles, as he finishes. Then the smile fades, and eventually comes back again...

Rhett looks disappointed, to be left out on the secret.

RHETT

(quietly to himself)

I've got a gun, too...

ELI

The ones we saw on the highway, they were really bad...

SAM

(smiling)

It sounds like something Zane would come up with. He'll

love it.

Rhett now shifting his attention toward the cabin, where they saw people the day before. He watches it as they walk the trail. It's far off the trail, so seeing inside, is hard to do. He doesn't see anyone...

POV cuts inside cabin, with view of Rhett and others (through window), as they walk by. Zombies inside, are pacing around, without noticing Rhett and others...

CUT TO:

EXT. FISH'S KITCHEN - MORNING

Amy with eggs, sausage and bacon, on the stove. Rhett and Eli at the table.

AMY

I guess she likes to sleep in, even more than Eli.

RHETT

She better come through on being useful. These people might not be

thrilled, if too many people are here, waiting for hospitality.

AMY

Keeping their granddaughter safe, whether we get to them, or they get

to us, is all they will care about. From what Sam said, it sounds as if

taking people in, is exactly what they do, there.

ELI

I think she's cool.

Amy a shrewd look, aimed at Eli. Then speaking to Rhett.

AMY

What were you saying about Dad? Putting you guys to work today?

RHETT

He wants to dig an underground shelter, close by the tree house.

One we can build a tarp roof for, and actually walk down into.

AMY

So, more planning on the long haul? You have any idea how much

snow will be here, three-four months from now?

Amy simply shaking head, as she flips bacon...

CUT TO:

EXT. FISH GRAVESITE - MORNING

Sam speaking to her dad.

SAM

It made me laugh, but it made me sad, thinking about you. Then it

made me think of Zane, and then Scout, Grandpa, Hunter, (getting

emotional) Dakota, all of them. They all remind me so much of you,

Daddy. (regaining composure, not getting as emotional, as before) I

need to be with them. I promise you I will be. I promise you, you will

see me grow old, at the compound, helping the family do what

Grandpa always wanted...to start a new world...

Sam sitting there silently looking at his grave...

SAM

Hungry, ugly, freaky...and the F word, plural...(with laugh) That's

what he calls them. Huffs...

DISSOLVE TO: FLASHBACK (day 1)

INT. STORE - EVENING

Close-up of Vincent's dead expression, panning back to the emotional aftermath expressions, of Mark and Greg...

MATTHEW

(off-screen)

Why hasn't he come back yet? Those ones on the highway, were

dead for only minutes, before coming back. Why ain't it working?

Michael a look at his brother.

MICHAEL

Maybe those ones on the highway were infected. Maybe it's the virus,

like the guy on the radio said. He just doesn't realize, yet, they're dead.

MATTHEW

All the more reason to get these assholes, to tell us exactly how to find

that compound. Can't stay here, we have to escape this so-called virus, if

it does indeed exist.

MICHAEL

You guys better do as he just said. As you already know, I can't seem to

control his crazy ass.

Mark/Greg with dreadful expressions, when suddenly, Vincent begins coming back. Both Mark/Greg now into dreadful shock, as they watch their dad open his eyes, and start grunting.

MATTHEW

(off-screen)

Here we go!

Fear now takes over Mark/Greg, as Vincent immediately begins lunging for Mark.

MATTHEW

Oh YEAH!

Vincent doing his best to reach Mark, who also does his best to avoid Vincent's reach, which is way too close for comfort...

MATTHEW

Brother, are you seeing this! WooHoo! This is just sick!

GREG

UNTIE US! UNTIE US!

Mark shouting in fear. Matthew pulling out and using his phone, to record it all. Michael watching, in shock.

GREG

You son of a bitch! You untie us, now!

MARK

Please, I don't wanna die!

MATTHEW

Will you tell me how to find your compound?

GREG

NO! You'll kill us anyway!

MARK

We'll tell you about a closer place! JUST STOP HIM! STOP HIM, NOW!

GREG

Mark!

Mathew 's attention suddenly drifting outside, where he watches another vehicle pulling into parking lot.

MATTHEW

Damn it! World's ending and people wanna go grocery shopping!

Michael looking outward.

MICHAEL

These guys are strapped!

POV cuts outside, to three guys climbing out of vehicle. At least one of them, visibly has a pistol. They begin cautiously approaching the store. Suddenly, they scatter, as they take on gunfire. The guy with the gun, fires a couple shots (taking out a window), as they all rush back inside the vehicle, pulling away, just as the last guy jumps back inside...

POV cuts inside store, to Matthew and Michael, slowly coming back up, and watching vehicle speed away.

Mark still desperately keeping his distance, from Vincent.

GREG

YOU SEE?! My dad was right! It's only going to get worse!

Matthew in thought...

MICHAEL

Matthew? They're right, man. We have to at least get Dad's guns!

MATTHEW

Alright, alright! You get these guys talking, about whatever this

other place is, they mentioned. I'll get the guns.

POV cuts to parking lot, as Matthew comes out, drops supplies in Vincent's trunk, climbing into Vincent's vehicle, and skidding off in a hurry...

DISSOLVE TO: PRESENT TIME

EXT. TREE HOUSE - DAY

Rhett's POV, from tree house, of Sam flying through air, on rope swing and splashing into water, near Eli. Amy sitting in chair (in water).

Eli turns and takes notice of Jax, in girls room, topless (with her back to Rhett), and putting on her bikini top. Rhett watches a little longer than he should, before turning and entering boys room. Jax comes out of girls room, heading to ladder, climbing down and approaching others, at lake. Amy smiles, as she watches Sam and Eli, having fun and splashing around. She bites from a protein bar, and rubs her belly. She speaks quietly to her baby.

AMY

Please let me see you happy and playing around like those two,

someday. That is all I want. I don't care if it's behind walls, that

keep us safe, or in a new world, where things will never be the

same. I just want to see you happy, and being a kid... Can you

please do that, for me?

Amy looking upward, as both Sam and Eli flee from Jax, who is swinging over them, and splashing down into the lake.  
Amy suddenly flinching, as a hand touches her shoulder. She looks up at Rhett, smiling down at her.

RHETT

Hi, beautiful.

AMY

Hi, handsome. Actually going to swim?

RHETT

Tempted. Water feels great...

AMY

Go for it.

RHETT

What I'm really tempted to do, is ask Sam where the keys to the boat,

are. Maybe take the kids for a tube ride.

AMY

They would love that! It's nice to see you thinking about fun.

RHETT

I don't know, it's just something about that "not so little", girl. She has

me thinking, there's no way her family isn't going to make it here, soon.

Amy smiling.

AMY

So, not only fun, but positive thinking on your mind today, as well.

I like it.

RHETT

Just listening to her, go on and on about them and that place... If they

care about her half as much as she cares about them, they'll be here,

eventually.

ELI

(off-screen)

Come on, Rhett. Come get wet!

POV from across lake, of Rhett leaving Amy's side, and charging toward Eli, until he dives in, causing the others to create a lot of commotion.

POV cuts inside of Frank/Lisa's cabin, where zombies roam around (window in background, with view of swimmers). One of them begins going for window. Once at window, it begins grunting more, attracting the other zombies, now heading for window.

POV outside window, of zombies putting pressure against it, before it gives way. One zombie immediately falls out, rising and walking forward. Other zombies all make their way out, except for the young boy (David), who struggles (due to his size), before eventually making it out.

POV (from inside) out broken window, as zombies (five of them, two grandparents, mom, teenage girl and young boy) approach lake, with swimmers in their view...

Cut to Rhett, swinging and dropping from rope swing, to the applause of all the others, as he does a cool backflip.

Cut to zombies, walking right into lake, heading for swimmers...

Cut to Rhett in water, picking up Eli, and throwing him up and into water...

Cut to zombies, continuing toward swimmers, and disappearing, as they sink to bottom...

DISSOLVE TO:

Rhett laying out (by lake) on towel, drying off. Amy in her chair (in water). Sam and Eli, still splashing around in the lake. Jax, almost in middle of lake, floating on her back. She swims under, coming back up quickly, before diving down deeper, and remaining under for a while. Sam/Eli look out her direction, waiting for her to rise...

ELI

She can hold her breath, a long time.

SAM

That's nothing. You should see Zane, in the water.

Jax pops back up, and continues going under, and coming back up...

ELI

You wanna marry your cousin, don't you?

SAM

Ewww! No!

ELI

I know, I'm just kidding. I can just tell you look up to him. Like I

do with my brother.

SAM

You'll know why, once they get here. He is not only a complete

badass, he's crazy funny. So is Scout, Dakota, Greg, Wyatt,

Jagger...get them all together, oh my god, so funny.

ELI

How many cousins do you have?

SAM

Twenty-two, including second cousins.

ELI

Damn! Uncles and Aunts?

SAM

Four blood uncles. Hunter, Leo, Mason and Vincent. One blood aunt, Scout.

ELI

(mocking 12 days of xmas)

Three Indians, two moms, and a compound in a pair treeeee...

Sam just staring at him...

SAM

Sometimes you're funny...and other times, you're a total dork.

Eli instantly splashing water at her, as she laughs. She splashes some at him. He stops, looking all around, with paranoia.

ELI

Something touched me!

Suddenly, a zombie jumps out of water, at Eli, causing Sam to scream! BUT, it's not a zombie, it's Jax! She begins laughing. Eli and Sam splash water at her...

Amy laughs, as she watches from her chair...

Suddenly, zombie "Frank", is seen surfacing, in front of the swimmers.

Amy's POV of "Frank", as he turns to face the swimmers, who all begin screaming, as they notice him.

Rhett pops up! He rises and rushes toward water...

Frank heading back into deeper water (going after swimmers). Jax helps Sam, swim away, with Eli following.

AMY

NO, WATCH OUT!

Suddenly they stop, as they almost swim right for zombie "Mom", who is surfacing, in front of them. Not far from her, is zombie "Lisa", beginning to surface.

The swimmers all go into a panic, as Rhett is now diving off of dock, into water, toward swimmers. Zombie "Frank" has disappeared again. Zombie "Mom" is continuing toward land, toward Amy.

Zombie "Lisa" heading back under water, in direction of swimmers. Jax helping Sam, into even deeper water, to avoid "Lisa". Eli follows, as Rhett reaches Sam.

RHETT

I got her! Go for the dock, Eli!

Jax going for the dock, followed by Eli. Rhett helping Sam. "Frank" and "Lisa" submerged. Amy leaving her chair, heading for land, with zombie "Mom", heading after her.

Scott is seen (with shotgun), running toward the lake...

POV from brush, where someone (can't see him/her), anxiously watches the entire scene...

POV cuts to swimmers, all climbing the dock, rushing to get their feet out of the water. Rhett helping Eli up, and leading them all off dock.

Scott arriving at lake, running past Amy, and firing a shot. He fires a second, which takes down zombie "Mom". Rhett and others, meeting Amy. All of them looking out, as both "Frank" and "Lisa" begin to resurface.

Scott walks right out into water, aiming a shot at "Frank's" head, and blowing it off. He then aims at "Lisa", and blows her head off...

Everyone in complete shock. Sam dripping wet, lips trembling, and holding on to Amy...

Scott standing there with a look outward, then down at the water, almost nervous to be in it, and steps back out of it…

JAX

What in the holy hell of Christ, was that?!

AMY

Where...where the hell did they come from?!

Rhett looking across the lake...

SCOTT

Is everyone okay?

Amy looking over everyone...

AMY

I think so...but...(just staring out at the lake)

SCOTT

What happened?

AMY

They just all popped up! Right in front of the kids! It's like...they

walked under water, to get here...

Everyone just staring outward, at lake.

SCOTT

But...from where?

RHETT

I think they actually saw, or heard us, from across the lake...and walked

right into, and under it, to get over here. (shaking his head)

SCOTT

You have got to be kidding me...

SAM

We need to get to the compound...

JAX

I'm with the kid...

POV from person from brush, still watching, as they all turn and slowly walk away, from lake.

POV from child zombie, as he surfaces from lake. His view, of the backs of everyone, as they come to a stop, and slowly turn around, facing the child zombie.

Amy simply screams, drops to her knees, weeping uncontrollably, as Rhett tries to help. Scott heading back toward lake, with shotgun...

POV person (can't see who) in brush, watching, as shot from Scott's gun is fired, followed by the sound of Amy, crying...

DISSOLVE TO: FLASHBACK (day 1)

EXT. MATTHEW'S DAD'S HOUSE - EVENING

Matthew pulling up at his dad's house (in Vincent's vehicle), getting out of car, grabbing supplies from trunk, and walking toward door.

POV cuts inside, to man passed out, in love seat, in front of TV (special alert playing over the screen)...

Matthew enters inside, approaching his dad, seeing that he's passed out...

MATTHEW

Just as I'd figured you'd be, by now.

Matthew begins tying rope around him, tying him securely on the love seat. He then dumps gasoline, on his dad's feet, and bottom of pants/legs. He begins playing with his phone. Now he opens a zip lock baggie, and places phone inside.

He then walks into kitchen, turning on sink. He's letting it run awhile. He eventually comes back out, carrying a bucket/container, filled with water. He sets it down, and again works his phone (while it remains in baggie), and places it in his dad's lap, as video of the highway crash scene, begins playing. He then dumps the water, over his dad's head, causing him to wake, scream, and curse.

DAD

What the hell!

Dad looking at phone, in lap. His hands are free enough, to grab it. He pulls it out of the bag, watching the video, and trying to look around the room, but unable to see Matthew, standing back behind him, holding in his laughter.

As frustrated as Dad is, the video begins capturing more and more of his attention. He looks up, and notices the emergency alert. He glances at his empty bottle of booze, and back at the video. He works to get loose, but to no prevail. Eventually, he sits completely still, watching the shocking part of the video...

DAD

What the hell am I seeing?! WHAT IS GOING ON!? MATTHEW,

WHERE ARE YOU?!

Dad watching zombie on the video, in disbelief. Matthew slowly comes into Dad's view...

DAD

You sorry excuse for a son, what in god's name are you doing to

me? What is this shit?

MATTHEW

It's my birthday, Dad. I have never felt so alive. Something you will

no longer be.

Matthew simply staring at him, with an eerie smile...

DAD

You can't handle prison. Your sister could, but not you.

MATTHEW

That's what the video was for, dad. Didn't you get that concept? No

more rules, no more cops to enforce them, no more prison. Michael

and I, already have a safe place, to ride this thing out. But I couldn't

begin my new life, without ending yours.

Dad forcefully trying to break free. Quickly losing his energy.

MATTHEW

Speaking of sis, where is she? Pretty sure she'd wanna see this.

DAD

The slut is upstairs, sleeping off whatever crap she was snorting

twenty-four hours ago. She makes me about as proud as her

piece of shit little brother does..

MATTHEW

Well, you must mean Michael, because I imagine you'd be quite

proud of what I have in store, for your ending...not to mention,

your return.

Dad a look at Matthew, remembering what he just witnessed, in the video...

MATTHEW

That's right, Dad, people come back, now. Not as yourself, but as a

hungry demon like, image of yourself. Nothing kills you, other than a

blow to the brain... But don't worry, we'll be leaving your brain alone,

today. I only lathered your feet with gas, not your upper half. As your

lower half burns away, and kills the sob who raised me...your upper

half will remain intact, for your demon like, return...and being stuck

here, legless and tied to that favorite chair of yours, will be your own

little personal hell.

DAD

You waiting for me to beg for my life?

MATTHEW

Nope...just want to let ya sweat it out, a little longer. I want the

anticipation to last, as long as the death.

Matthew walking over to staircase, and yelling up.

MATTHEW

TINA! WAKE UP, SIS!

Matthew walking over and sticking a blade in his dad's leg, causing him to scream, in agonizing pain...

MATTHEW

Thanks, pops. That should get her up.

Dad screaming, and working with everything he has, to make an effort to get loose. He again cries out in pain. Matthew's sister is heard, rushing down the stairs.

TINA

(off-screen)

What in the holy hell of Christ, is going on, down here?!

Once downstairs, it is revealed that Tina (in only a long shirt), is JAX (with no black eye)!

MATTHEW

Bout to bbq, Dad. Thought you'd want to sit around the camp fire,

with me.

Jax looking over the situation with some shock...

JAX

You've finally flipped, haven't you?

MATTHEW

To be honest with you, no, the world has. I'll explain, after he dies...

well actually, I'll show ya. (with a crooked smile)

JAX

You're really doing this?

Matthew lighting his lighter, and holding her directing.

MATTHEW

Unless you'd like the honor?

JAX

(shaking head)

I always knew you would. It's why you're

my favorite little brother.

Jax an evil smile, as Matthew ignites his dad's feet...

BLACK

"Eminem - Love The Way You Lie - featuring Rihanna" instantly playing (from beginning of song).

CREDITS

MUSIC

"Just gonna stand there and watch me burn..."

Song continues as instrumental, until credits end...

THE END


	4. Season 1, Episode 4

ABOVE THE DEAD . com

Season 1, Episode 4

"Jumping Ship"

INTRO

BLACK

Matthew's dad screaming, as he burns to death...

FADE IN:

INT. MATTHEW'S DAD'S HOUSE (flashback, day 1) - EVENING

Remains of his dad's deceased upper half. Lower half burnt away. Tina (Jax), watching end of Matthew's video, and handing him his phone (in some shock). She looks over her dead father.

TINA

So...you're thinking that's going to happen, to _him_?

MATTHEW

I know it is; I've seen it happen to someone else. As long as the

brain is still intact.

Matthew's phone begins ringing. He ignores it. He moves in front of his dad, looking over his body, and speaking to him...

MATTHEW

Because death isn't good enough for you, is it, Dad? All those years

hating yourself, for what you are. Yet, what you became, is even worse...

(shouting at his corpse) ISN'T IT? YOU PIECE OF SHIT RAPIST!

Matthew spitting on the corpse, takes swig from bottle of booze...

TINA

Matthew...that's the one thing he actually never did.

MATTHEW

No, not to you, big sis. You're not his type...

Tina a confused look at Matthew, who again begins speaking to his dad.

MATTHEW

Isn't that right, dad? I mean, why go out and get a boyfriend, when

you can keep what you are a secret, AND JUST HAVE ME!

Tina a shocked look, at Matthew, who paces the room, while swigging more booze...

DISSOLVE TO:

THEME TUNE/CREDITS

Shot of a random cabin, where a man in a Trail Blazer shirt, is outside chopping wood, and carrying a bundle of the wood, back inside, as opening credits roll…

CUT TO:

EXT. LAKE - DAY

POV of the ever so peaceful lake, as night becomes morning, and morning becomes afternoon. The lake remains quiet. The rope swing hangs, just over the water, fairly motionless. The dock rests calmly, on the water...

POV panning over empty, beachy area, near rope swing. Panning back to Fish's grave, and over to shady area, where Amy stares at the lake, from a chair, next to Eli, Sam, and Jax (Tina)...

ELI

I don't even think I could ever wade my feet, in the

water, again.

SAM

My dad, ruined my entire summer, a few years ago. He

showed me Jaws, that year... Best movie ever. But it wasn't

until the following summer, that I stopped thinking about

that shark… A great white is a picnic, compared to yesterday...

AMY

Swimming, was the one thing that felt normal. Could

almost forget for a moment, just what kind of mess we're

actually in.

Amy a glooming stare, out toward the lake...

JAX

Until that mess, swam right up into our freaking laps,

just to remind us.

POV panning off from them, and back toward lake.

ELI

(off-screen)

Where did they come from, is what I want to know.

AMY

(off-screen)

And what happened to them...

SAM

(off-screen)

Or could there be more?

ELI

(off-screen)

No, they would have come up, by now?

POV stops on water, where bubbles are surfacing...

POV goes under water, down to bottom of lake, where Frank's zombie "granddaughter", is stuck in mud/lake debris...

CUT TO:

INT. FRANK/LORI'S CABIN - DAY

POV out broken window, as Rhett cautiously approaches, with a shotgun...

RHETT

Hello? I come in peace. I've got a shotgun, but only for

my protection. Just seeing if you guys are alright? Pretty

sure I'm talking to myself, so...I'm coming in.

POV cuts to Rhett, at front door, discovering it's locked.

Cut to Rhett, discovering the same, of the backdoor.

Cut back to broken window, where Rhett climbs through. He begins looking around. He comes to see blankets on both sofas, in living room. Lots of things are knocked over. Some blood is on the floor...

Rhett goes into bedroom, finding blood on the love-seat, and floor. He notices bandages with blood, next to the bed.

POV cuts to Rhett, entering second bedroom, in shock, as he discovers remains (mostly bone) of a corpse, on the floor. He looks around the room, as he closes the door. He turns, and is violently punched in the face. He drops the gun, and falls to the floor. He looks up at a man (RAY), holding Rhett's shotgun, on him.

RAY

WHAT IN THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY FAMILY?! WHY

IS THERE BLOOD EVERYWHERE?! WHAT DID YOU DO?!

RHETT

NOTHING!

RAY

I go to find a help for my wife, come home to this mess, and

someone I don't know!

RHETT

I came here to find out, myself, what happened. We were

attacked yesterday; I thought maybe the same thing

happened here, after I saw the broken window.

RAY

Attacked by who?!

RHETT

Not by who...by what.

Ray's lip trembling, fighting back the emotion of realizing what may have happened, to his family.

He lowers gun, and walks around the room.

RAY

ERICA?! MACEY?! Please, DAVID?!

He moves to front door (already open), and yells outward.

RAY

FRAAANNNNKKKK?!

POV cuts to Amy, and others, as they can faintly hear Ray, yelling.

RAY

(off-screen)

ANNNNAAA?!

POV cuts back to Ray, now on his knees as Rhett comes from behind...

RHETT

I watched my dad, have his head blown off, before he

was eaten, by the dead. Then I watched my mom's

head, blown off, after she'd become one of the dead...

I feel your pain...

RAY

(weeping)

They're just children...

RHETT

How old?

RAY

My girls are teens, (more weeping) my boy is only 8.

Rhett closing his eyes, with dread...

CUT TO:

EXT. SHADY AREA (near gravesite) - DAY

POV through binoculars, of opposite side of the lake.

Amy using binoculars, standing next to Jax, Sam, and Eli. She hands binoculars to Jax.

AMY

Damn it, Rhett. Where are you?

ELI

You didn't see anyone, at all?

Amy shaking her head, with a blank stare...

JAX

Maybe Rhett told them what happened, and they're

yelling for someone to come home, or something.

AMY

It sounded like someone in agony.

JAX

We would have heard him shooting, if he was in trouble.

They all stand there in silence, a moment...

AMY

Rhett and I, got into a huge argument the day, before

this all happened...

Amy silent (as if done talking)... Jax a perplexed look at Amy, then at the others...

Amy finally goes on.

AMY

Seems like so long ago, and so meaningless... I'd do anything

to get back to a world, where the only problem, was my

husband losing his patience, with his pregnant wife.

JAX

Well, there were plenty more problems in the world, but I

get your point.

Amy gazing toward the trail...

Suddenly, she takes notice of something, becoming nervous...before relieved.

Ray approaching, on the trail, followed by Rhett. Ray is rushing, yet fighting dizziness.

RHETT

Look, I don't know if you really want to see them.

RAY

I need to know it's them.

RHETT

It's not going to be pretty. Not even close... We had to...

stop them...

Amy a very curious look at Ray, as they walk past them. Now a questionable look to Rhett, who gestures, that it's okay.

RAY

Where are they?

RHETT

Over on the side of the cabin. In the brush, next to the lake.

Ray going straight for the brush. Rhett stops for a moment, before following. Amy and the others, simply watch. Ray begins running. He goes into the brush. He can be heard weeping. He comes out, holding his dead son, David. He drops down to his knees, weeping uncontrollably...

Amy and Sam, crying. Jax comforting Sam. Rhett stands off a way, from Ray, who eventually begins staring at Rhett, and his shotgun. Ray rises, going for Rhett.

RHETT

I'm sorry.

Ray walking right to him...

RAY

Kill me...kill me right now! (Rhett stunned) SHOOT ME!

Amy and Sam, nervously crying. Rhett doesn't know what to do.

RAY

I SAID SHOOT ME, BOY!

Ray arriving to Rhett, pulling gun up toward his head.

RAY

DO IT! DO IT! DO IT! I SAID DO IT! DOOOO IIITTTTT!

AMY

(freaking out, crying)

No.

RAY

DO IT, GOD DAMN IT! DO IT! DO IT! DO IT! DO IT!

AMY

(yelling over him)

RHETT, just do it!

Ray closes his eyes. Rhett fires. Ray drops next to his dead son.

Amy/Sam in hysterics. Eli shaken up. Jax comforting Sam.

AMY

Why is there no help? Where are they? How can this be happening?

(Amy looking at Rhett) I can't do it anymore, baby. I'm losing it.

Amy weeping... Sam frightened, to see Amy this way, while being held by Jax...

Everyone jumps, as Scott comes tearing out cabin door (no shirt, was just sleeping), nervously looking around...

DISSOLVE TO: FLASHBACK (day 1)

INT. STORE - EVENING

Michael in the upstairs bedroom, looking around. He looks at a picture, of Tan and Frances, along with a bunch of friends (outside the store). Michael moves to window, looking out and around, and flinching, as Mark yells from downstairs.

MARK

HE'S GETTING CLOSER TO ME!

POV cuts to Michael, walking down the staircase, and back into the store, where Mark and Greg are still tied up, next to zombie Vincent, who is relentless, with his attempts at Mark...

MARK

You have to move me, man!

MICHAEL

Not happening.

Michael pulling out this phone, and dialing...

MARK

Come on, man, please!

Michael waiting for an answer, on the phone...

MARK

If he gets loose, I'm screwed!

Michael hangs up, nervously shaking his head, trying to think...

GREG

I can tell you're not thrilled, with your brother's choices.

MICHAEL

I know you guys think my brother is the crazy one, but that's simply

because he's the stupid one. He's also the loyal one. I can trust him

with my life. But me, I'm the survivor one. If he gets in the way of

that, then for his sake, he better not be trusting me with his.

Greg optimistic, to hear that...

GREG

So, are you the smart one, or the less stupid one? Because he's already

gotten in the way of that. Unharmed, we would have taken you both

to the compound, (with emotion in his voice, as he looks toward his dad)

but after this? How can we do anything, to help you endanger our family?

MICHAEL

You're not getting what I'm saying...If I kill the guy, who did this to your

father, will you allow me the opportunity to contribute, at your compound?

MARK

YES! Now please get me away from him!

MICHAEL

I will. But first, I have to know you two won't try to kill me. I'm not a bad

guy. I was almost killed on the road, in that accident, watched the dead

come back alive, watched my brother shoot that poor cashier, and now...

this... He needs to be put down.

GREG

You can trust us. You untie us, and avenge our father's death, and our

family will welcome you, with open arms.

Michael looking at them, pondering what to do...

MARK

You heard him, man; now please get me out of this.

GREG

You have my word.

MICHAEL

I believe you. I just...I'm just now sure how I take care of him, if he

gets here, and sees you guys loose...

MARK

Fine, but at least move my dad!

Michael nervously looking at zombie Vincent...

MICHAEL

How the hell do I do that? (shaking head) No, I'm sorry I can't. He's

not within reach of you.

GREG

Then what's the plan here?

Michael moves toward window, looking out, as a car can be heard. It goes speeding by. Michael leaves window...

MICHAEL

He'll have more guns once he gets back, but he won't be expecting

to need them, as long as everything here seems normal. Our sister

will be with him, too. She's no threat to you guys. She'll be shocked

when I betray Matthew, but she'll understand, once she knows what

he did, to your dad.

Greg nodding a bit, pondering the plan.

GREG

How will you do it?

MICHAEL

I don't know yet. Not in the back, I have to face him. I have to tell him

he brought it on, himself.

GREG

I'm sorry...sorry you have to do that...

MICHAEL

I'm sorry my brother killed your dad...

Michael's phone rings.

MICHAEL

(into phone)

You on your way yet? (pause) Yeah, don't worry, they already told me

exactly where to find the compound. But nothing about this so-called,

closer place.

Michael pulling phone away, trying to redial (lost service).

MICHAEL

What the...

GREG

What happened?

MICHAEL

(shaking head)

I think I just lost service.

He goes to counter, reaching for landline phone, and checking it.

MICHAEL

Yep...

GREG

Society is crashing...

Mark an uneasy look at Greg. Michael pacing, looking outside, thinking...

MICHAEL

What's this other place, you guys were talking about? Is it a better place

to be, than here? I mean, we do have food and a generator here.

Greg and Mark sharing a look...

GREG

It's my uncle's cabin. He's probably waiting for us to arrive, so that

we can all head to the compound.

MICHAEL

So we have to stop there first, then. Will they be alright with me?

GREG

You do, what you say you're going to do, and they'll think you're a hero.

MICHAEL

How far are they?

GREG

It won't take long to get there. Once we do, we'll all be safer traveling

with them.

MICHAEL

You think the roads will even be clear enough, to reach wherever

exactly the compound is?

MARK

It's not far, off of highway 6. They've got a helicopter, so hopefully

they're scouting the roads for us.

MICHAEL

You have a freaking bird! And you honestly think they're using it to

scout the roads?

MARK

Our grandpa has a family plan of action, for this sort of thing. Whatever

the hell this sort of thing is. But yes, that's a part of the plan. Using the

"bird" to ensure safe travel, for those evacuating to the compound.

MICHAEL

Yet, now we have no way to communicate with them?

MARK

We have walkie talkies in the car.

MICHAEL

Jesus...quite the fanatical family, aren't ya?

GREG

And how convenient that is, for you.

MICHAEL

Indeed...

Greg studying Michael, as much as he can...

MICHAEL

So, uh, you guys want some food? Something to drink?

MARK

Water, please.

GREG

The same...

Michael grabbing two waters, and an energy drink. He brings waters to them, while swigging from the energy drink. Greg watching him, studying him...

MICHAEL

So...I've never killed anyone, before...how about you guys?

GREG

You sure you're up for this?

MICHAEL

I'm not missing a chance at meeting this family... So, where exactly

is the cabin we have to stop at?

MARK

Few miles from (cutoff)

GREG

Mark...(shaking head at him)

MICHAEL

What?

Greg just silently looking at him. Mark looking at Greg...

GREG

He's lying to us...coning us...

MARK

What?

MICHAEL

I guess I don't blame you, for being skeptical, but can I ask what I

said, that suddenly has you so concerned?

GREG

This is too much good cop/bad cop. You're totally working us, and

it'll be your brother's death, before I believe any differently.

MICHAEL

(changing demeanor)

I wouldn't have survived growing up, without my brother. We got

through it all, together. I would _**never**_ hurt, my baby brother.

Greg and Mark with disappointment, over their faces...

DISSOLVE TO: PRESENT TIME

EXT. FISH'S PORCH - DAY

Everyone on the porch, gloomy/distraught expressions. Scott looks exhausted. Amy simply stares ahead, with a blank expression.

SCOTT

So...I'm going to go ahead and say it. I know the plan is wait it out,

wait for Sam's family or military assistance. But, after this...and with

how long it may take for help to come...we need to at least explore

what other options, we may have.

JAX

It was really quiet out there, when I was "exploring"...

SCOTT

You were on foot. I think I should take Eli, and drive around some.

RHETT/ELI

Why, Eli?

SCOTT

Need a man, here with the others. I need someone who can have my

back, out there. I know you're only thirteen, Eli, but you're a big kid.

You're not going to be easy for people to mess with.

ELI

I got this... Do I get to take a gun?

SCOTT

(looking at Rhett)

You showed him the basics, right?

Rhett nodding, as Scott hands Eli a gun.

SCOTT

It's time we all start doing what it takes, to survive this... We'll be

going through town, to see if the military had been through there,

at all. Then I know a few places worth checking out.

RHETT

What if you run into aggressive people? A big group of them?

SCOTT

I think the longer we wait, the riskier something like that, actually is.

Aggression will grow, the longer this thing goes on for. As will the

amount of dead people, which is why you guys should get to work,

on digging today.

JAX

Digging?

RHETT

You still want to build the shelter?

SCOTT

Eventually. First, we need a giant pit, over by the tree house. One we

can lead the dead into, when they show up. No more wasting ammo,

on them.

ELI

Huffs...no more wasting ammo, on huffs. (Sam a smile)

RHETT

I like it. We'll get started on it, now.

SCOTT

Perfect.

Scott leading Eli toward truck...

CUT TO:

INT/EXT. SCOTT'S TRUCK - DAY

Eli handling his gun, becoming familiar with it, as Scott drives.

SCOTT

Alright, heads up. About to enter town.

ELI

Oh my god, there goes a huff right here!

POV cuts outside of truck, driving by the huff, as it walks in direction of their truck.

SCOTT

That's what I mean right there. Keep your eyes open, tell me

anything you see.

POV of small mountain town, as they slowly drive through. It's in decent shape, compared to what most cities would now look like. Some houses even have people peeking out, behind boarded up windows. An occasional huff, here and there. They speed up, as they come to a house, where a man with a shotgun is shooting a huff, several times, before making the kill shot.

ELI

We should go back!

SCOTT

We're okay, but yeah, obviously no military help, here...

Truck speeding out of town...

CUT TO:

Truck slowing down. Scott's POV of 2 young children (a boy and a girl), walking alone on the road. He and Eli share a look, and he pulls over, close by the children. He and Eli cautiously climb out of truck (engine still running).

SCOTT

Are you two, okay?

The children look extremely scared/nervous, and don't speak...

SCOTT

Where's your parents?

A man and a teenager, suddenly rise from the brush, aiming guns right at Scott and Eli, and quickly walk right up to them. The mother of the children, comes running to them (from other side of road), and holding them close. Scott and Eli hold up their hands, as the men grab their guns, and the family all go straight for the truck...

MAN

Sorry. I love my family, and my family needs your truck.

The mother and her children, with solemn looks, at Scott and Eli, as they drive away...

SCOTT

FUUU (cutoff)

CUT TO:

EXT. TREE HOUSE - DAY

Close-up of shovel scooping dirt, panning back as Rhett, Jax and Sam, work hard (all shoveling), at the beginning process, of a large pit (partially hidden by brush)...

JAX

I'm proud of you, Sam. Most ten-year olds, would sit in the shade

with the pregnant lady, watching.

SAM

I'm not most ten-year olds. I worked hard the day we built that tree

house, up there. I'm not afraid of hard work. It's good for you.

JAX

You remind me of myself, at your age. If I didn't do things around

the house, things didn't get done. My dad was a drunk...

SAM

My uncle Leo, has that problem.

JAX

Drinking?

SAM

Yeah. I hate it...

JAX

You and me both, kiddo. You and me both.

Suddenly, they all freeze, as a noise comes from somewhere near. Sounds like someone walking. Rhett drops shovel, instantly going for gun.

They all wait and watch, as eventually a man and woman (with backpacks), are approaching the cabin. They don't seem to notice Rhett, Jax, or Sam, as they keep their eyes on the cabin. The man spots the tree house, and then freezes, as he takes notice of Rhett and the others. The woman stops, and looks. Rhett makes his gun noticeable.

MAN

We're sorry for trespassing. We didn't think anyone was here.

(backing away) We're moving on.

JAX

(looking at Rhett)

What if they come back?

RHETT

(sarcastically)

Should I go kill them?

Sam a look from Rhett, to Jax...

JAX

Of course not. We just have to keep an eye out, now. People are

going to want this tree house.

RHETT

Are they going to risk their lives for it?

JAX

Some will. More and more, as time goes on.

SAM

People will want to be above the dead.. Tree houses could be the

way of the future...

Sam pondering that thought...

CUT TO:

EXT. MOUNTAIN ROAD - DAY

Scott and Eli, walking along road (carrying sharp sticks)...

ELI

Regardless of how rich Sam's family is, they aren't going to

be able to make it here, are they?

SCOTT

I'd think they would. I'm just worried it'll take some time. And what we

just experienced, that kinda thing will catch up with, us even at the tree

house...sooner or later.

ELI

So, you think people will try to take it from us? Like they just did

your truck?

SCOTT

Eventually, yes...

ELI

Don't we have an advantage? Being up there? Shooting anyone

who tries to take it?

SCOTT

Maybe, for a while. Maybe not. But if people are willing to use their

own kids, as bait...who knows what else they'll try...

ELI

I wish DJ was here. We could use him. I wish my dad was here.

He'd know what to do.

SCOTT

I wish that, too...

Suddenly, a vehicle can be heard, approaching. Eli a nervous look at Scott.

ELI

Do we hide?!

Scott hesitant on what to do, as it becomes too late, to hide. He takes notice of it being a military vehicle.

SCOTT

It's military!

Scott and Eli anxiously waiting for them to stop, but they simply drive right past, and even aim guns at them.

TROOPER

They're alive...for now...

Soldier remains aimed at them, as they pass by. Scared/disappointed and shocked, Scott and Eli watch them go by.

ELI

I thought they were going to shoot us?!

Scott just standing there, in shock...

CUT TO:

EXT. TREE HOUSE PIT - DAY

Rhett and Jax, still hard at work (pit deeper) while Sam sits (dirty/sweaty face), with some water, taking a break.

RHETT

You know, once we use this pit, to catch some of those things, we

could use them as scarecrows. Tie them up close by, or something.

That'd scare people off, wouldn't it?

JAX

I'm starting to like the way you think...very twisted!

RHETT

We need to study them. I'm curious what would happen, if we were

in the tree house, with fifty of them below, and they knew we were up

there. Would they just stay there waiting, for us? Or eventually go on?

SAM

You really think we'll see that many, up here?

RHETT

Hopefully not. I can't imagine how bad it is in the city, but up here, I

don't see it getting that bad.

JAX

Until more people begin dying...

SAM

Shouldn't they have been back by now?

AMY

(off-screen)

That's what I was thinking.

RHETT

You guys keep thinking that way, and you'll just torture yourselves.

They really haven't been gone that long.

JAX

Sam, tell me more about your family. Just to get your mind of

other things. I know Zane is your favorite. Scout too. Dakota? Is

that Zane's sister?

SAM

Yeah.

JAX

You seem to mention her a lot, too. They have how many other siblings?

SAM

Zane is twenty-six, and the oldest. Troy is twenty-four, and engaged

to Angela, who is pregnant. Kate is twenty-three, Dakota twenty-one,

and Jagger is nineteen.

JAX

Wow, you must really care about them all, to remember their ages,

so well. Can you name the entire family and ages, like that?

SAM

Easy. Hunter's forty-nine, his wife April, is much younger. Can't

remember her age; they just got married, a little over a year ago.

Miles...is...or...was thirty...

Sam unable to go on...

JAX

Sorry. Was trying to take your mind off one thing, guess I brought it

to another.

SAM

It's okay. I just keep forgetting about him...because of my dad.

JAX

Must be nice...having so many people to care about.

SAM

Or to _worry_ about...

DISSOLVE TO: FLASHBACK (day 1)

INT. STORE - NIGHT

Close-up Mark, screaming for his life, panning back to zombie Vincent, inches away from his neck. Matthew holds a leash, which holds Vincent (his lower half still tied down next to Mark), and continues to allow him closer and closer, to Mark's flesh.

MARK

STOP! STOP IT, NOW!

GREG

I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!

MATTHEW

TELL ME, NOW!

MARK

YES, YES, I'LL TELL YOU! Just please pull him away!

Matthew pulling back Vincent. Michael helps hold him down, as Matthew ties the leash, keeping Vincent out of Mark's reach...

DISSOLVE TO:

INT. STORE UPSTAIRS BEDROOM - NIGHT

Matthew, Michael and Tina (Jax) in bedroom discussing options.

TINA

A single father and a ten-year old. I'm great with kids, and even

better with single fathers. I got this.

MICHAEL

You got your back-story, down?

TINA

Traveled up here with you guys, got stuck in the traffic jam, got

separated from both of you, and am starving.

MICHAEL

And your brothers are all that you had, in the world. Make them

feel sorry for you, and that you have nowhere to go.

TINA

Got it.

MATTHEW

We'll give you at least a few hours, to bond. When we do show up,

act shocked to see us. We'll say we found a car, and have been

searching for you.

MICHAEL

Maybe mention someone took you in, for the night. Some frightened

people, who asked you to leave in the morning. It'll make you appear

trustworthy.

MATTHEW

No, don't complicate things for her.

MICHAEL

This family is smart. That guy down there can smell BS, a mile away.

His dad was a clever one, too.

MATTHEW

So clever he got himself killed. (looking at Tina) Just be the actor you've

always been. You're a natural.

MICHAEL

We should get some rest. We want to get her there early.

TINA

Early!? Okay this plan just erupted, and I'm calling for an evacuation.

How am I suppose to sleep? I just got up, a few hours ago.

MICHAEL

Good, you can help Matthew guard, then. I'm gonna crash, for a few.

Michael laying back in the be, as Matthew/Tina exit room.

TINA

(joking)

You guys got anything good to eat, here?

CUT TO:

Greg and Mark...

MARK

I'm sorry, Greg. I couldn't help it.

GREG

It's okay, I would have done the same thing.

MARK

No, you wouldn't have. Dad must be so ashamed of me.

GREG

All Dad cares about right now, is that we find a way out of this. I

think I can get loose by morning.

MARK

Serious? I'm not even close... You think they'll even keep us alive,

till morning?

GREG

They won't kill us, until they know for sure they can find Fish. We

have till at least morning, probably afternoon.

TINA

(off-screen)

Now this is what I call an end of the world party, you don't even have

to BYOB!

Tina opening cooler doors, reaching for some beer. Matthew gathering some grub. Tina doing the same. Greg and Mark watch her. She heads to table, sitting. She begins eating, while staring at the huff's relentless effort, to reach Mark. Greg and Mark staring at her. Matthew taking a seat next to her.

TINA

It never gets tired, does it? It just keeps trying, until something gives.

(looking at Matthew) What happens when something gives?

MATTHEW

The dumbass on the radio, thinks you become infected, because he still

thinks they're sick, and not dead. So, I don't know... (just staring at Mark

and Greg, speaking quietly) But we sure need to find out.

Tina looking over both Mark and Greg.

TINA

Damn...I was so impressed, you two took over a convenient store, that I

didn't even notice the hot guy, you have tied up. Guess the dead guy,

kinda threw me off.

Tina walking over to Greg, with an extra beer, and offering it to him.

TINA

A nice cold one? (looking back at Matthew) You did feed these poor

bastards, didn't you?

MATTHEW

Chow time was on Michael's shift.

Tina looking at the can, next to Greg.

TINA

Really? You're making them piss in a can?

MATTHEW

They already resulted to violence, once today. Bathroom breaks are

almost guaranteed trouble.

TINA

Well, this one is cute. I just may have to take my chances with him, later.

Tina walking back to Matthew, at table...

DISSOLVE TO:

INT. STORE BACKROOM - NIGHT

Matthew and Tina, going through backroom stock...

MATTHEW

This is why I hate leaving this place. We can't just leave all this behind.

TINA

We should pile it all up. Maybe even begin stashing it somewhere,

close by the cabin, until you guys show up. You're going to use an

abandoned store, as part of your story anyhow. Be hard to turn you

guys down, if you show up with all these supplies.

MATTHEW

Thinking this family has plenty of their own supplies. But yeah, we should

stash some tomorrow. Michael said a few more cars pulled in, while I was

gone. I'm gonna check out some potential new homes, in case we need

to bail. Someplace with less visitors.

MARK

(off-screen)

Hey, he's getting closer to me! You guys HAVE to move him, please!

Matthew a smile at Tina...

TINA

You really gonna make those two poor bastards spend the entire night,

tied up next to Hannibal Lecture?

MATTHEW

Don't believe everything you hear on the radio, sis. At least not until

you see it with your own eyes.

TINA

So, what are you waiting for?

MATTHEW

Like I just said, to see it with my own eyes. I wanna make sure what

they told us, is true.

TINA

Then let's go now. Why wait till morning?

MATTHEW

Screw messing around out there, in the dark. Besides, we have to hold

down the fort. Jump ship now we might land in water.

TINA

Give me the...

Suddenly power/lights go out. A few emergency lights come on, but store remains fairly dark.

TINA

What the...

Matthew reaches for a flashlight.

MATTHEW

Michael called it. I hate when he's right. There's a generator out back.

Turning on flashlight and leading Tina out, into store section, as Mark begins freaking out.

MARK

Oh SHIT HE'S LOOSE, HE'S LOOSE! GET HIM OFF ME, GET HIM

OFF ME!

GREG

GET OUT HERE! GET OUT, NOW!

Matthew shines light at Mark, just as Vincent comes within an inch from biting his neck. Matthew running toward him, with flashlight.

MARK

AHHHH! HE GOT ME! HE FREAKING BIT ME!

GREG

HELP HIM!

Matthew shines light on Mark's wound (shoulder), as Vincent goes for his neck. Matthew finds and pulls on leash, just in time to prevent another bite. He hands flashlight to Tina. Mark's in a ton of pain.

MATTHEW

Quit crying, it's just a flesh wound.

Tina turns, to shine light on Michael, as he races down the stairs...

MICHAEL

What's happening?!

MATTHEW

Go get that damn generator going.

CUT TO:

EXT. STORE - NIGHT

Store lights back on. Matthew/Tina leading Vincent (by leash pair of leashes), out door, and latching him just out of reach, from the door...

MATTHEW

Now, that's what I'm talking about. Even someone as cray-cray as

myself, wouldn't come shopping here.

Matthew staring at him a moment. He reaches into his pocket, pulling out a candy bar. He opens it, and places it right up to Vincent's mouth.

TINA

What are you doing?

Vincent goes around it, and right for his wrist, as he quickly pulls it away.

MATTHEW

Are you god damn kidding me?! Even with chocolate under your

nose, you still prefer flesh?!

Tina laughs, and follows Matthew back inside.

MATTHEW

Now I've seen it all...

Matthew entering store, where Mark cries out in agony, as Michael looks over the wound...

GREG

Come on! At least bandage it up for him!

Matthew heading toward backroom.

MATTHEW

Don't even touch that damn thing. Could be contagious, or something.

Wait, no. Actually, go ahead and bandage it up. If he dies, I wanna

know it was from the bite, and not an infection.

Matthew enters backroom, walking straight to a pile of powder, lying by some of his things. He snorts it right up, feeling rejuvenated.

DISSOLVE TO: PRESENT TIME

EXT. MOUNTAIN ROAD - DAY

Scott/Eli walking road...

A car comes. They cautiously watch as it speeds up, while passing them...

ELI

I wish Sam was here...

SCOTT

Yeah? I keep hearing how fond of you she's becoming. Didn't

realize the feeling was mutual.

ELI

What?! No! I just meant too bad she's not here, because we could

use her, the same way those people used their kids.

SCOTT

Wow...Not even a week into this new world, and you're becoming

corrupt, already?

ELI

Why you say that?

SCOTT

Because anyone who'd stop, would be good, honest people. Or

else they wouldn't stop. You really want to take advantage of

people like that?

ELI

No...But what if it meant us or them?

Silence a moment...

SCOTT

Then you get creative...and find a way to save everyone...

Walking on, in silence...

ELI

I think my dad would disagree with you... I'm not saying I do, just

that he probably would...have. I keep thinking about what he'd be

doing, or saying, if he were here...

More silence...

SCOTT

Do you agree with what he'd be doing, or saying?

Little more silence...

ELI

I don't know... He joked a lot. Sometimes I couldn't tell how

serious he was, when he said some of the things, he said...

Scott chuckles.

SCOTT

He definitely made me laugh.

ELI

He either made you laugh or if you didn't get him, he offended you...

is what my mom always said.

SCOTT

Well, then maybe some of those things he said, he wasn't so

serious about.

ELI

Maybe...

CUT TO:

EXT. TREE HOUSE PIT - DAY

Pit is much deeper, as Rhett, Jax and Sam (completely sweaty/dirty), continue working.

SAM

And finally, after nothing but uncles, I have my aunt Scout, who is

forty, and three more cousins, Hope eighteen, Ryder seventeen

and Bryant fifteen.

JAX

I can't believe I come from nothing, and you come from all that.

One lucky girl!

Amy approaching with concern...

AMY

Something happened. They should have been back, by now.

RHETT

I'm trying not to think about it. Not sure what we can do, though.

AMY

I'm sure Sam wouldn't mind if we used her dad's car, to go look.

RHETT

I just don't see the point. At least not yet.

SAM

I have to stay here, in case my family shows up.

AMY

You don't see the point? You don't see the point in your own

little brother?

RHETT

Amy.

AMY

What? Am I over reacting? Did I not see human swimming monsters,

trying to eat us yesterday? And that guy, (getting emotional) that

poor guy. I can't go through it, Rhett. I can't go through what he did.

(Rhett climbing out of pit) Cause that's what the "point" is. I can't lose

everyone. I can't survive that. Not your brother, not my dad, no one!

Rhett holding her tight, as she takes a deep, deep breath...

RHETT

I'm doing everything I can, to prevent that.

AMY

I know you are. I'm sorry...

Rhett leading her away.

RHETT

Come on, let's get you a cold drink...god knows I need one.

AMY

You need a shower.

JAX

For the record though, I agree with Rhett.

AMY

Cause you're a bitch...

Sam a wild look at Jax, as Amy and Rhett walk on...

JAX

(talking to Sam)

I just meant like you said, we need to stay here. We have to be

smart now, not emotional and paranoid.

SAM

She's just pregnant. She'll be fine, once she gets to the compound.

Both climbing out of pit, and walking toward lake.

JAX

You guys have a doctor there?

Sam looking at Jax.

SAM

We have a hospital.

Jax excitedly impressed.

JAX

Holy apocalypse! How can this place be that great?

SAM

Zane always said the apocalypse was like Christmas, to Grandpa.

Grandpa always said the compound was for the family, of the future.

For my kids, or their kids. He said he'd rest well in the afterlife,

knowing his family had a fighting chance.

JAX

What an amazing guy. I just can't believe I'm lucky enough to have

met you. Your family seems like a dream. End of the world, or not.

Sam looking ahead at the lake.

SAM

We're not really walking to the lake, to wash up are we?

They both stop, and stare at it. Then Jax looks at the cabin...

JAX

You guys have a hose, right?

Sam nodding, as they both turn and begin walking toward cabin...

CUT TO:

INT. FISH'S KITCHEN - DAY

Rhett placing down a plate/sandwich, in front of Amy.

AMY

And there's just something off about Jax, don't you think?

RHETT

What do you mean?

AMY

She's all over Sam, for one thing. Asking all these questions about

her family, as if that's the only reason she's interested in her. And

does she scare at all? She's not the least bit freaked out, about

anything. You, Eli, even Dad, you've all been traumatized and

shutdown, with shock. It's like she's already used to it. She's seen

more than she's sharing. I just don't know why...

Rhett beginning to grin at her...

RHETT

There's my sexy, psychiatric specialist. You know I love it when you

analyze, the way you do.

Amy trying to muster a smile, before going on.

AMY

Then you know I'm right.

RHETT

Yeah, but you said it yourself, you don't know why. She might just

not want to talk about it.

AMY

(shaking head)

No, I don't think that's it. An option, sure. But, (again

shaking head) it's something else, with her...

RHETT

A little jealous, maybe? Sam seems to like her.

Amy in shock...

AMY

I adore that child! I _love_ that child, and I don't care who her family is!

RHETT

I know, I know. I just think Jax is harmless. I also think we need her.

AMY

I think you should check her stuff.

RHETT

I already did, the day she got here.

AMY

Check it again. Maybe she was expecting us to check.

Suddenly, Jax (followed by Sam) can be heard screaming outside, as Rhett goes flying out of kitchen. Amy goes toward window, with a look, then following after Rhett.

POV cuts to cabin door, where Rhett comes speeding out, and hopping off porch, running around side of cabin, where Jax/Sam, continue to scream.

Rhett suddenly stops, watching. Amy comes from behind him, also stopping. Suddenly, water from the hose, sprays them both, as screams (from Jax/Sam) turn to laughter.

POV Jax and Sam (soaking wet), as Jax turns, to spray Rhett and Amy.

JAX

It's not the lake, but it gets the job done!

Sam, suddenly becoming even more happy/excited.

POV Eli arriving, and more than anxious to be sprayed down, as Jax turns the hose on him. Amy, super relieved, and turning to see her dad arriving, as she runs into his arms.

AMY

Oh, thank god! What happened?

SCOTT

We're okay.

Amy coming out of hug, looking at her dad.

RHETT

Where's the truck?

Scott taking a deep breath, with a look of dread.

SCOTT

Just a second. Hey Jax...

Scott putting up his arms (needing to be cooled off). Jax begins spraying him, to his relief...

DISSOLVE TO: FLASHBACK (day 1)

EXT. STORE PARKING LOT - NIGHT

Vincent (huff), becoming excited, as someone appears to be approaching him.

POV swastika tattoo, panning back, to the guy who killed Fish, as he approaches the store (with knife).

Suddenly, he is fired on, as he runs for his life, back toward car, along with his two friends, as they all jump in and drive away...

Cut inside, to Matthew.

MATTHEW

I can't believe that crazy ass, tried coming in here. (looking at Michael)

You gonna be able to handle this, by yourself, tomorrow? (now looking

at Mark) Maybe he'll be dead by then, and we can double up at the

door. (with laugh) Or just tie em' all out there, and see what kind of a

looney tune it takes, to approach that mess.

GREG

You're going to wish we were still alive, after you fail to do whatever you

plan on doing to my uncle. You're only chance of seeing that compound,

is by freeing us. (looking at Michael and Tina) You do that, and put a bullet

in your brothers head...and you have your tickets to said compound.

Matthew putting his arms around Tina.

MATTHEW

Michael said you already played those cards, with him. Good luck with

dear old sis. She actually kind of liked my dad, yet watched me set his

ass on fire, without dispute. She's going to steal your uncle's heart, is

what she's going to do, and get her loving brothers, right on into " _said"_

compound.

Greg sharing a look with Tina. A look that gave him hope. He turns to look at Mark, who is becoming feverish...

DISSOLVE TO: FLASHBACK (day 2)

Same POV of Mark, from previous scene, as night gives way to early morning. Both he and Greg, are now asleep. Mark more feverish than before...

Greg wakes up. He looks to his brother. He feels his forehead, with a concerned look, coming over his face. He looks over at Michael (asleep) at counter.

He glances outward, where Vincent, is quietly pacing around. Suddenly, Greg is aware of something in his pocket. He pulls out a nutrition bar, with a folded piece of paper, taped to it. He unfolds it, and reads.

POV note.

NOTE

Eat! I want you to survive. I will do my best to warn your uncle, and

lead him to you. I hope to get to know you better. Love, Tina.

Greg not sure what to think...

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT/INT. HOUSE - DAWN

EXT POV of smaller/older home, in private area, without nearby neighbors. Matthew's car is parked outside. Tina walks from car, over to front door of house, and knocks...

INT POV of Man, with shotgun (dark inside, no lights on), quietly coming to his front door, and peeking out, the boarded-up window.

His POV of Tina, standing on other side of door. She knocks. He stays back, quietly and ready to use his shotgun, if necessary. She knocks one more time, really loudly.

TINA

(off-screen)

Please, help us! My brother has been bit. I have food and supplies,

but I need your help with my brother!

He watches her turn back toward car. Man turns around, coming face to face with Matthew, who immediately sticks a knife in his gut.

MATTHEW

That's for not helping her brother, you piece of shit!

Man drops to floor, dead/dying. Matthew opens locked door. Tina smiles, and comes back to door. She enters, and looks down at the guy. He is wearing a Portland Trailblazers jersey (same man who was a huff, in episode 2, and attacked Scott, before Rhett chopped his head off, and tried to drown in the lake).

Matthew begins strapping leashes on him.

TINA

You had to kill him?

MATTHEW

I'm sorry, did you want to? Don't worry, you'll get your chance.

TINA

What you mean?

MATTHEW

We'll set him loose, at their place. You show up and save the day.

TINA

Are you kidding me? With what?

MATTHEW

Here, help me move over there, to tie him up. (Tina begins helping)

A gun. You try it with a knife, you might get bit. Plus, when they see

you know how to use a gun, they'll know you're a keeper.

TINA

I guess I can do that.

MATTHEW

Just blow his head off. And don't miss, or he'll bite yours off.

TINA

You're sure he'll definitely die?

MATTHEW

What's it matter? You blow his damn head off, and he can no

longer bite you.

TINA

Just creepy, thinking about.

MATTHEW

Come on, let's unpack all the goods.

Matthew heading out door, while pulling out walkie talkie, and calling out to Michael.

MATTHEW

(into radio)

We have our backup ship. Unpacking, and then on route to meet

our new family.

MICHAEL

(over radio)

Rodger that...

CUT TO:

EXT. NEAR TREE HOUSE - DAY (morning)

Matthew turning radio down, before speaking to his brother, very quietly.

MATTHEW

(into radio)

We have eyes on the mother ship. Good old Mark was telling the

truth. If he actually lives, we'll give him a quick death. We're moving

in for a better view. cray-cray out.

Tina walking to guy in trail blazer jersey (now a huff), who is tied up, by the leash.

MICHAEL

(over radio)

Just be smart, not cray-cray...

MATTHEW

(talking to Tina)

Just leave him there, for now.

CUT TO:

POV through binoculars, of Fish (as a huff), walking around near the tree house...

MATTHEW

(off-screen)

Son of a bitch...

TINA

(off-screen)

What?

Matthew reaching for phone from his pocket (Mark's phone). He pulls up picture of Fish and Sam. He then looks through binoculars again.

MATTHEW

Greg is going to be so disappointed. His high and mighty uncle, is not

so tough, after all.

Tina grabbing binoculars and looking for herself.

TINA

You're saying that's him? Uncle Fishy?

Tina looking at the picture...

TINA

Must not be a recent photo...

Matthew squinting eyes, taking notice of something, and reaching for binoculars.

MATTHEW

Wait a minute. (using binoculars) Who the hell is this?

POV through binoculars, of an old lady (with a suitcase), approaching Fish. The lady (Mrs. Pederson) walks right to him.

TINA

(off-screen)

Is she dead, already, or...

POV remains through binoculars, as Fish bites into Mrs. Pederson, who screams, loudly, followed by a second weaker one, as she quickly fades away, and Fish begins gobbling down her body.

Tina ripping the binoculars from Matthew, and looking.

MATTHEW

Where the hell is the girl?

TINA

Is he going to eat her whole?

POV through binoculars.

MATTHEW

(off-screen)

Wait! Look up in the tree house! I think I see her, peeking out.

Binoculars move to tree house, finding Sam peeking downward at the scene, before quickly looking away.

TINA

(off-screen)

Bingo...

POV Matthew.

MATTHEW

Well, if this just doesn't work perfectly. She's all alone, all we have to

do is babysit, until her family shows up.

TINA

We?

MATTHEW

Yeah, look at this place. It's perfect. Grab that generator, all the food,

and either make a life here, with our new baby sister, or our new

family, at the compound...if they actually make it here.

Matthew looks at Tina, as she comes out from binoculars, with a tear running down her face...

MATTHEW

What the shit? Are you kidding me? Everything you've been through in

life, yet you're feeling pity on _this_ kid?

TINA

It's not like I'm trying to. I mean...she didn't just lose her dad, she's

watching him go to freaking brunch, on that old woman... Guess I'm

not as "Tin Man", as you.

MATTHEW

(shaking head)

You big softy.

TINA

Just getting into character, before I become the guardian of a ten-year-old.

MATTHEW

Yeah well, due to the circumstances, motherhood is gonna have to

be put on hold, for a few hours.

TINA

Why is that? Shouldn't I go up there now?

MATTHEW

(shaking head)

Now that we're ditching the store, we'll need your help gathering everything.

TINA

And what? Just hope for the best, when it comes to her safety?

MATTHEW

She'll be fine. The dead are too...dead, I guess, to climb ladders, or he

would have gone up there, already.

Matthew heads, away as Tina follows.

TINA

What about your friend?

MATTHEW

Leave him here. We'll set him free, and kill him in front of the kid.

She'll tell her family, and make us heroes.

CUT TO:

INT. STORE - DAY

Greg's head in his hands. He looks up as Matthew/Tina enter store, with looks down at him and Mark. Mark completely feverish, and out of it.

MATTHEW

Still human, huh?

MICHAEL

Not for much longer.

MATTHEW

Smells like he messed his diaper.

MICHAEL

I believe he did.

MATTHEW

Mother of the year here, can change it. You know this sappy sister

of yours, shed a damn tear, over her soon to be foster daughter?

Greg looking up, with concern.

GREG

Why? What do you mean, foster child?

Matthew looking at Michael.

MATTHEW

You didn't fill him in? (now speaking to Greg) We caught your Fish, but

had to throw him back. He wasn't alive, enough. Although, alive enough

to be snacking on that poor old woman, he killed with his bare teeth.

Greg hanging his head, as Michael follows Matthew into backroom.

MICHAEL

You look like shit. You need some sleep.

MATTHEW

I need coffee...some like it black, some like it white...

They disappear into backroom. Greg looks up at Tina, who's staring back down at him, with concern.

GREG

Is he really dead?

TINA

(nodding)

But your cousin is okay.

GREG

Oh my god, Samantha. How okay can she be?

Tina coming down, speaking quietly, near his ear.

TINA

I'm not gonna let anything happen to her. Treat her like my own kid.

When the time is right, I'll take care of my brothers.

Greg a very serious look at her...

GREG

You do that...then you better do one more thing...survive! Because

you're mine, I'm yours and no one, I mean no one, will ever lay a damn

hand on you again.

Tina with emotion in her eyes, leans in for a kiss. He places his hands on her face. She comes out of kiss, staring back at him.

GREG

(his hands still on her face)

Other than me...

Tina can't help to smile, and has to wipe away a tear, as she rises and heads to backroom. While on route to backroom, she flashes to a memory, of childhood.

DISSOLVE TO: CHILDHOOD MEMORY

INT. BEDROOM - NIGHT

Tina (about thirteen) at her door (cracked open), listening to the sound of Matthew, being beaten (downstairs), by their father. He is crying/hurting, and begging his dad to stop...

Eventually he does stop. Tina can see Matthew (about ten) walking up the staircase, bruised and bloody. He notices her, and comes right to her door, violently forcing it fully open, and throwing Tina down against her bed, and onto the floor.

MATTHEW

How come all you do is watch?!

Tina frightened, and bracing as he moves in and kicks her face.

TINA

I'M SORRY! I DON'T KNOW HOW TO HELP!

He begins beating on her as much as he can. Michael (about eleven), comes running into room, trying to stop Matthew, and his rage. Matthew finally stops (breathing hard)...

Tina is crying and bloody. Michael staring at Matthew, who looks back at him. Suddenly, their dad comes charging in, beating the crap out of all three of them. They fall to the floor, trying to brace from the abuse, as much as they can.

DISSOLVE TO:

INT. STORE BACKROOM - DAY

Tina entering backroom, with a look at Matthew and Michael, who both stare back at her.

MATTHEW

You want the honors, sis?

TINA

To do what?

MATTHEW

Time to get rid of dead weight.

Tina eyeing her gun (laying on counter between them).

MATTHEW

Not with a gun, we need the ammo.

TINA

You sure we don't still need him?

MATTHEW

For what?

TINA

Just until we finish moving out. You said we're still making at least one

more trip back here. I want him to tell us everything about his cousin,

that he can.

MATTHEW

Good luck with that. Now start carrying these boxes out.

Matthew and Michael, both exit with boxes. Tina grabs her gun, placing in her pants. Then she grabs a box and exits...

POV cuts to Michael, loading the last box, in the stuffed car. Matthew and Tina, climb inside and drive off.

MATTHEW

So, you get anything out of lover boy?

TINA

(staring out window, at Michael)

I told Michael to work on him. I want her to be able to relate to

whatever character I come up with, for myself... The character I

will become...

POV cuts to Michael, entering store. POV remains on closed door, and over to Vincent, who seems interested in something, off in the brush.

POV Tan (store owner), with gun and creeping out of brush. Another man is behind him, and one more behind the store. All creeping toward it, but trying to remain unseen...

CUT TO:

EXT. HOUSE (where Matt killed trail blazer fan) - DAY

Tina and Matthew carrying boxes, from car to house. They go inside, placing down boxes. Matthew turns to go back out. Tina behind him, reaching back, placing hand on her gun. She stares at Matthew. She begins to pull out gun. Suddenly, Michael comes over the radio (in hysterics), as do gunshots in the background.

MICHAEL

(over radio)

MATTHEW, I NEED YOU HERE NOW! I'M TAKING FIRE. THERE'RE

TOO MANY!

Matthew running to car, followed by Tina, as she places gun back in her pants.

MATTHEW

How many?! We're on our way! Hold them off!

CUT TO:

INT. STORE - DAY

Mark (dead) with a bullet wound to his chest. Greg crying next to him. Michael ducked down, by the counter. He rises and fires a few shots, before going back down. He speaks on radio.

MICHAEL

(into radio)

ETA?

MATTHEW

(over radio)

Five minutes!

A bunch of shots fired into store, from outside...

MICHAEL

(into radio)

Thinking a run for it, is my only option, here!

MATTHEW

(over radio)

Yeah, do it! Stay close to the road, where you can hear me driving.

But kill the brothers, we can't have them showing up at the cabin.

Michael begins to move, but more shots are fired inside. He waits it out, before firing a few shots, outside. He comes around counter, again ducking, and waiting out a few more shots. He moves toward Mark and Greg, looking toward them (once able to).

His POV of Mark (now a huff), and Greg, bloody and completely lifeless. Mark is trying to bite him, but out of reach. Greg shows no fear, or signs of life, as Michael moves toward backroom.

Cut to Michael jumping out window, from back/side of store, and running toward brush. He begins being fired at, but not hit. He disappears into brush. Few more shots fired.

POV Tan and two other guys, slowly approaching store. One of them shoots Vincent, in head. They cautiously come to door, and enter store.

CUT TO:

INT. CAR - DAY

Matthew speeding mountain road. Tina crying.

MATTHEW

Why the hell are you crying?!

TINA

I'm worried about our brother!

MATTHEW

He's a survivor...

Suddenly, they see Michael running out from the trees, raising his arms to get their attention, as Matthew breaks. Michael runs right over, jumping in.

MATTHEW

What happened?!

MICHAEL

The owners came back. With backup. (shaking head) At least a half

dozen guys, all with guns. I didn't even have to shoot the brothers,

they were already dead.

Matthew instantly worried.

MATTHEW

What?! Are you sure?!

Tina a hopeful look at Michael (hoping he's not sure).

MICHAEL

The younger one was already turned. His brother was shot dead.

Tina disappointed. Matthew begins turning the car around, hesitates, and finally goes on, toward the store. He drives around corner of road, with store coming into view. He speeds up to it, skidding out, and waiting...

MICHAEL

What the hell are you doing?!

Matthew simply staring toward store. Tina too. No one is coming out.

MICHAEL

It's time to jump ship, little brother...

Matthew contemplates a few moments longer, simply staring, before speeding off, and away...

CUT TO:

INT. TRAIL BLAZER FAN HOUSE - DAY

Matthew walking in, followed by Michael and Tina. Matthew is pissed, and kicks a box of supplies. Tina heads for bedroom.

MATTHEW

Where the hell you going?

TINA

I need some sleep.

MATTHEW

You can sleep after we get up to the lake. Now start packing the car,

so we can get there, already.

TINA

(picking up a box)

Sorry, figured you were going to throw one of

your temper tantrums.

Without hesitation, Matthew punches Tina in the face (with a closed fist), causing her to drop the box and fall to the floor. Mathew picks up a couple boxes, and heads out.

MATTHEW

Now pick that crap up, and get it packed.

Tina lays there, silently weeping...

CUT TO:

EXT. TREE HOUSE - DAY

Matthew throwing down binoculars (as Michael picks them up), pacing back away (from where they're hiding in brush), and shouting the "loudest", silent F bomb, there ever was. He basically throws a tantrum, without making any noise. Tina (with black eye) watches. Michael uses binoculars.

His POV of Scott, Rhett and Eli, all carrying supplies, up into the tree house.

MATTHEW

We're totally effed!

MICHAEL

No, I don't think it's her family. They're carrying supplies to the

tree house. They're not going anywhere.

TINA

Maybe they had more family, meeting them here, like Greg and

his brother were?

MATTHEW

Why wouldn't they use his car, to go to the mighty compound?

Assuming they got here somehow, without their own vehicle...

MICHAEL

I don't see the kid. Just an older dude and a couple our age.

TINA

They killed her.

MATTHEW

Why would they kill her?

MICHAEL

She's probably up there somewhere, in shock. Whether these new

people know who she is, or who her family is, they're probably taking

advantage of the tree house.

MATTHEW

Can't shoot em', that won't make us look like heroes. We could send

Trail blazer, in there after em'. Never know, could get lucky.

TINA

What if he gets the girl?

MATTHEW

Or unlucky.

MICHAEL

Can't afford to be unlucky, not with the girl. She's the only ticket

we have left.

Silence a moment. Tina looks like she's falling asleep...

MATTHEW

We're just gonna have to keep an eye on these people. Until we

can make something happen.

CUT TO:

Michael and Tina, both crashed out in the car...

CUT TO:

Matthew using binoculars, to watch tree house. His POV, of Scott and Rhett carrying off huff (the one Sam shot in EP-2). Matthew looks up toward tree house, unable to find anyone. He moves over toward cabin, and all around, without finding anyone else.

He moves back to Scott and Rhett, who dump body next to brushy area, and head back toward tree house. Again, Matthew moves to tree house, slowly scanning over it. He stops when he sees Eli, walking out of boys room, toward bathroom (much smaller than other rooms). He goes inside...

POV Matthew.

MATTHEW

What is that, a freaking outhouse, or something, they got up there?

Binocular POV of bathroom. He moves slowly over the other rooms, and down the ladder, where Scott and Rhett go to pick him up Fish, and begin carrying him away.

Suddenly, Sam can be heard crying out above, and hustling to the ladder.

SAM

DADDY! (climbing down)

POV Matthew, coming out of binoculars, with a smile.

MATTHEW

There you are...

Looking back through binoculars. Binocular POV of Sam, arriving at Scott and Rhett.

SAM

You put him down!

Sam simply sitting down on the ground, weeping. Scott motions for Rhett to place Fish's body down.

POV Matthew, on binoculars. He turns back with a thought. He looks again through binoculars, a few moments. He then rises and walks away...

CUT TO:

Close-up Sam, as tear runs down her face, panning back to her sitting there, looking down on her dad...

CUT TO:

Matthew holding leash, and jogging ahead of Trail blazer huff (to avoid being caught), as he leads him along...

CUT TO:

Close-up of Eli, lying in bed, of tree house "boys" bedroom, as a tear runs down his face, panning back to him on his phone, looking at pictures of his folks...

CUT TO:

Matthew, pushing huff down into brush, and quickly speeding away, around corner, before huff can see him...

CUT TO:

Close-up of Amy (teary eyed), panning back to her view below, of Sam sitting next to Fish...

CUT TO:

Matthew watching (from around corner), as trail blazer huff gives up on finding him, after he sees (through the brush) Scott, at the tree house ladder.

Cut to close-up of Scott, watching Sam.

Cut to Matthew, arriving around another corner, and quickly watching with binoculars.

Binocular POV of Scott, as huff reaches out of brush, placing hands through ladder, and around Scott's neck (to his shock/surprise).

Cut to Matthew smiling, as he watches.

MATTHEW

Go Trail blazer!

Binocular POV of Amy and Eli, from tree house, watching in horror...

POV Matthew, watching as his smile fades away...

MATTHEW

God damn it...fail blazer!

Binocular POV of Rhett, arriving at the scene.

RHETT

Don't shoot it! Don't shoot it! Back away!

MATTHEW

(off-screen)

Who is this Jackass?

DISSOLVE TO:

Matthew looking through binoculars, coming out, stretching his neck for a moment, before looking back in binoculars.

Binocular POV of Rhett, pulling zombie's head out of lake water.

RHETT

This is it. This is hell on earth. (looking right at his brother) No need

to continue mourning mom and dad, little brother. We'll be joining

them, very shortly...

Rhett walking out of water with head, places it down while picking up axe, and chopping it right into the head.

POV cuts to Matthew, coming out of binoculars, laughing.

MATTHEW

Holy shit, I love this dude!

CUT TO:

INT. CAR - DAY

Tina asleep in backseat. Someone opens door, climbing in driver's side, and starting engine. Driving off, as Tina remains passed out, in back seat. Michael waking up from passenger seat, with a look over at Matthew...

MATTHEW

Looks like we'll have to shack up at Trailblazer's place, for a day or two,

until we can come up with a plan B...or is it now plan C?

MICHAEL

From scratch, or do you have an idea of what you want to do?

MATTHEW

I'm shootin' blanks... Maybe go in at dark, and take em' all out?

MICHAEL

Way too risky...

MATTHEW

Go back to plan A? Send Tina in as planned?

MICHAEL

Why not all of us?

MATTHEW

They'd be too intimidated to take us in... I don't know, let me study

them for a day or two. See what kind of people they are...

CUT TO:

EXT. FISH'S GRAVE - MORNING (day 3)

Matt hiding in brush (close-by), and watching Sam, at her dad's grave...

SAM

I had a dream about Jax and August. It was wonderful...until it became

a nightmare. I feel so guilty for missing them, the way I do. How could I

miss them, after what happened to you? But it helps. Missing them,

wanting to get back to them...it helps me not hurt so much, when I

think about you...and Dad, I just can't stop thinking about you. (tears)

Matthew leaving brush, to hide elsewhere.

MATTHEW

Helps to miss Jax and August, eh?

CUT TO:

EXT. LAKE - DAY (day 4)

Matthew in brush, looking outward. Sound of Jax, Eli and Sam, swimming...

Matt's POV of them swimming, as huff Frank, surfaces, in front of them.

MATTHEW

(not speaking loud enough to be heard by others)

Oh my holly hell! Get out of there, sis! Get the kid, out!

DISSOLVE TO: PRESENT TIME

EXT. BRUSH - EVENING

Jax in brush (still dirty/wet), holding radio.

MATTHEW

(over radio)

About time! Why didn't you check in last night?

JAX

(into radio)

I couldn't. The older guy sleeps during the day, and keeps watch

all night.

MATHEW

(over radio)

I saw your close call in the lake, earlier today.

JAX

(into radio)

That was a god damn nightmare! I'm sure you were plenty amused.

MATTHEW

(over radio)

Anything interesting to report?

JAX

(into radio)

Not really. The compound is huge and the people...well, let's just say,

I'm curious to know how you plan to fit in with them.

MATTHEW

(over radio)

Same way you do, sis. Act...

JAX

(into radio)

Good luck with that.

MATTHEW

(over radio)

It'll be easy at the compound, but for now, I'd prefer staying here.

Although I like Rhett, he seems paranoid, he and his annoying

wife. Scott would smell my shit a mile away. These people wouldn't

except me. Me or Michael.

JAX

(into radio)

So what do you wanna do?

MATTHEW

(over radio)

Keep the radio close enough to reach us, if the family arrives. When

you guys leave, and see us "broken" down on the road, you tell them

it's your brothers...and to the compound, we all go.

JAX

(into radio)

Michael's okay with this plan?

MATTHEW

(over radio)

Are you purposely trying to agitate me?

Jax waiting, as she thought he'd go on to say more...

JAX

(into radio)

No...I just want to make sure the two of you aren't arguing.

MATTHEW

(over radio)

Worry about Tina, or Jax, whoever you are.

JAX

(into radio)

Jax, has already done her job, here. Yesterday's camp crystal lake

moment, has actually played to an advantage. The pregnant one is

now scared and bitchy, leaving me as the fun one, to keep the kid's

hopes up.

Jax waits, but no response from Matthew...

JAX

(into radio)

Matthew? (waiting, still no response) Matthew!?

MATTHEW

(over radio)

Oh sorry, you kinda put me to sleep there for a moment. (Jax rolling

eyes) Just keep that radio close, and let us know if they show up. I'll

be there watching most of the time, though. Kind of

becoming addicted. Little too much drama there at first, but that lake

scene was pretty badass. Oh my god, and earlier today when their

father showed up! Wow...you couldn't write this stuff...

JAX

(into radio)

God, you were here then, too? Creepy stalker, much?

MATTHEW

(over radio)

Told ya, I'm addicted. Matthew out. Watch ya later...

Jax shaking her head, then putting radio back in bag, and hiding it behind a log. She pulls out a gun, from hiding place. She checks the ammo, and places gun in her pants, taking with her...

CUT TO:

EXT. FISH'S PORCH - EVENING

Amy, Rhett and Scott, all on porch. Amy looking disappointed.

AMY

They just drove on? Without even a word?

SCOTT

Heard them mention we weren't infected...or dead...yet

RHETT

So, that's why they raised their guns at first?

SCOTT

They didn't drop them until they were by us. They considered us a

threat, regardless of being dead or alive.

AMY

So, that's that. We're on our own...

SCOTT

I think it's time we at least plan on it being that way. And not just

on our own, but...things...they really will get worse. We have to get

creative, and plan how to survive here, until Sam's family can make it.

AMY

Let's just. (interrupted)

SCOTT

(shaking head)

No. (still shaking) Leaving to get to them is not an option.

You've heard her talk about that place, and those people.

They will _not_ let more than a month or so, pass, before

arriving for their loved ones.

CUT TO:

INT. GIRL'S ROOM - EVENING

Close-up of framed family photo, panning back to Sam, as she brushes her hair, while looking at the picture. Jax walks in (still dirty/wet)...

SAM

Where were you?

JAX

Walking around, looking for more potential pit locations. Scott wants to

come up with any ways we can, to prepare for what's coming.

Jax slyly places her gun in her bag, while Sam is focused on her photo. Eli can be seen approaching, from boys room. Jax (her back to Eli) takes her shirt off, as Eli instantly turns around, walking back the way he came from. Jax throws on a clean/dry shirt

JAX

I know your family will make it here eventually, but until then,

Scott is right. We need to be smart, like that family of yours.

SAM

I agree...but they will be here, soon.

Sam keeps looking at photo, while Jax continues to change. Once done, she comes over, sitting next to Sam, and looking at the photo with her.

JAX

So, which one of these nice looking cousins of yours are single?

Sam smiling. Jax placing her finger over the photo.

JAX

(finger on Zane)

Zane is definitely a hunk, but (moving finger over Greg) Greg is

just so darn nice to look at.

Sam rising from bed, as Jax gets lost in the picture. She is almost emotional, at the thought of Greg. Sam in background, is moving toward corner (toward boxes of supplies). Jax continues to look at the photo...

JAX

This one right here, looks my age. I don't see a girlfriend in the picture.

Jax holds photo up, while pointing to him, before looking up at Sam, who is now standing in front of her, at the door, holding a gun right back at her.

JAX

(with a laugh)

Sam? What are you doing?

Sam (with a very serious expression) takes one step back, and fires a single shot, up into the sky, and immediately aims gun right back at Jax...who now looks extremely shocked/frightened...

BLACK

CREDITS

THE END


	5. Season 1, Episode 5

ABOVE THE DEAD . com

Season 1, Episode 5

"One who flew over The Cuckoo's Nest"

INTRO

FADE IN:

EXT. FISH'S PORCH - EVENING

POV behind Scott, Amy and Rhett, with tree house in front of them, as a single gunshot is fired, from up inside. All three of them instantly rising, and running to tree house.

AMY

SAM!?

RHETT

ELI!?

Rhett racing to the ladder, ahead of Scott, climbing as fast as he can. He comes to Sam, at door, still holding gun on Jax. He stops...just watching a moment, as Scott arrives, doing the same. Eli is standing at door of boys room.

AMY

(off-screen, climbing ladder)

What the hell is going on up there?! Are they okay?!

RHETT

Yes, everyone's okay.

SCOTT

Sam? What are you doing?

Sam still holding gun right on Jax, as Amy climbs herself up...

SAM

She's lying to us...

Amy arriving in shock, at the sight of Sam holding the gun on Jax.

AMY

What do you mean, Sam? What is she lying about?

SCOTT

Here, hand me the gun. I'll hold it on her, until you tell us what's

going on.

Sam slowly handing gun to Scott, who indeed holds it on Jax.

SCOTT

(speaking to Jax)

Just remain right there, please.

RHETT

Go ahead, Sam.

SAM

She knows Greg, somehow. She pointed to him, saying how nice to

look at, he was. I have not told her, or anyone, who Greg is.

SCOTT

(speaking to Jax)

How do you know Greg?

ELI

She put one of our guns in her bag. I just saw her do it.

Rhett going to her bag, and pulling out gun.

RHETT

This isn't even one of ours, is it?

SCOTT

No, it's not. I went through all Fish's, that's not one of them.

AMY

Okay Jax, what the hell is going on? Start with Greg.

Sam eager to hear about her cousin.

JAX

The gun is mine. I just brought it with me for defense. To kill my

brothers... Before they kill all of you.

Everyone looking nervous, and waiting for more.

SCOTT

What the hell are you talking about?!

JAX

I didn't tell you I have brothers, because I was hoping if we actually

made it to the compound, that I could just ditch them here, without

them (cutoff)

AMY

Wait, so you already knew about the compound?!

SAM

Where is my uncle Vincent?! How do you know Greg?!

JAX

Yes, we knew. My brothers forced me to make friends with you,

good people. The crazy one, might be watching us now, he has

been, since long before I got here.

Rhett and Eli, looking down and around the area.

SCOTT

Is he out there now?!

JAX

No, but he will be. Probably not tonight. Well maybe, I don't know.

SCOTT

Will he, or will he not?!

JAX

I don't know! I just spoke to him, he's currently at a place they took,

about five miles from here.

RHETT

How the hell did you speak to him, if he's not here?!

SAM

Where's my cousins?!

JAX

Walkie talkies.

SAM

You get those from my uncle? Where are they?!

AMY

Answer her!

SAM

How do you know Greg?!

JAX

I LOVED GREG! I was (cutoff)

SAM

(weeping through her words)

What do you mean, _loved_?

Everyone looking at Sam. Silence, until Jax finally goes on...

JAX

(weeping)

They killed him. They killed them all. I'm so sorry, I (cutoff)

SAM

(screaming, weeping)

NOOOOOOO!

DISSOLVE TO:

THEME TUNE/CREDITS

Shots of the damaged store, of Vincent's body, Mark's, Greg's, as opening credits roll…

CUT TO:

INT. TRAIL BLAZER LIVING ROOM - DUSK

Close-up white powder, panning back as Matthew sniffs it up, and heads past Michael, while going out the door.

MICHAEL

Can I please drive?

MATTHEW

What are you saying?

MICHAEL

I'm saying that I have absolutely no proof, whatsoever, that you have

slept, whatsoever, since dead people began taking over the planet.

CUT TO:

EXT. MOUNTAIN ROAD - NIGHT

Matthew in car, driving to a racing stop. Michael inside (passenger seat), holding on for dear life. Matthew pops right out. Michael comes out a little more cautiously, looking all around...

MICHAEL

We've been seeing more and more of the dead.

MATTHEW

Aliens, is what they are. They wait till we die, and they takeover,

going after the rest of us.

Matthew heading off road, into brush, Michael follows.

MICHAEL

Fine, more and more, _aliens_. You pulling up like that, might only

attract them here, and being dark and all, well, I don't know...

maybe a bad idea being here?

MATTHEW

I didn't force you here.

MICHAEL

You said we were going to take the store back. I didn't want to go

there either, but also didn't want you doing anything stupid. Which

is why I got you to compromise, by coming here.

MATTHEW

You just think you got me to compromise, but I never actually wanted

to go to the store. I just said it, to get you to come with me.

Michael shaking head, as they continue on...

CUT TO:

EXT. TREE HOUSE - NIGHT

Scott by ladder (with it pulled up), scanning the area. He walks over into girls room, next to Amy. Jax (emotional) is on bed, with Rhett nearby (holding his gun). Eli sits next to an emotional Sam.

JAX

I don't know what else to tell you. I'm a victim just like you guys.

AMY

Why didn't you just come clean from the beginning?

JAX

I told you, I was hoping we'd just leave, without them knowing.

My original plan was to kill them, before I ever got here, but...

(emotional) That's when Michael lost the store, and my Greg got

caught in the crossfire.

SAM

He's not _your_ Greg! He'd never go for someone like you!

JAX

But he did! He knew I was a victim of my brothers as well. I left him

that note, explaining I wouldn't let anything happen to you. He

promised to do the same for me.

Jax weeping. Rhett looks to Scott.

RHETT

You see anything out there?

SCOTT

Nothing. I'm tempted to just go sit in a bush, somewhere, until I hear

or see the little bastard, out there.

AMY

In the dark, with the dead roaming around? I don't think so!

RHETT

(speaking to Jax)

So, you're claiming they don't plan to show up here, at all? Just to watch,

or wait to hear from you, until Sam's family arrives?

JAX

(nodding)

That's why I was hoping you'd never even know I was

related to such trash.

RHETT

Then what? They were just going to fake being broken down, on the

side of the road, expecting you to recognize them?

JAX

(nodding)

Yes, and I never even told you guys I had brothers. Hence

me not going along with their damn plan.

RHETT

So, you were just going to wave to them, as we drive by?

JAX

I certainly wasn't going to suggest stopping!

AMY

What if they did stop? Or never even show up?

JAX

They wouldn't of stopped. Not for Matthew. He has trouble written

all over him. He himself, was too paranoid to be here, due to you all

seeing through him. He can't hide who he is...

Amy staring at Jax...

AMY

What about you? Are you easy to see through?

Jax silent a few moments, before answering...

JAX

No... I'm not. Like my other brother Michael, I'm good at hiding the

scars of where I came from, and acting like an actual respectable,

human being.

RHETT

So, it's an act?

JAX

No! That's not what I meant. I was here when her dad began eating

the old woman. My brother almost (cutoff)

AMY

Wait! You were here!? (Amy looking at others) That was what...a few

hours before we got here? (walking to Jax) And you just left her up

here, all by herself?! What the hell is the matter with you?!

Amy getting in her face, as Rhett pulls her back.

AMY

She could have been killed!

JAX

I didn't want to!

AMY

She was all alone!

JAX

I couldn't help it!

AMY

She needed you, and you just left her up here!

JAX

(Yelling)

MATTHEW, MADE ME! JUST LIKE HE MADE ME SCARED FOR MY LIFE,

WHEN HE NOTICED THE TEAR I SHED, AFTER REALIZING SHE WAS UP

HERE ALONE, WATCHING WHAT SHE WAS WATCHING! HE'S THE ONE

WHO (putting her hand to her eye) GAVE ME THIS! IT WAS HIM, WHO

JUST SAT AND WATCHED WHILE WE WERE ATTACKED IN THE LAKE!

(Rhett glancing out and below) I CAN'T HELP BEING BROUGHT INTO

THAT FAMILY! I CAN'T HELP BEING BEATEN MY ENTIRE LIFE, BY BOTH

HIM AND DAD! I CAN'T HELP WAKING, THE OTHER DAY, INTO THIS

NIGHTMARE AND FINDING HIM IN MY LIVING ROOM, SETTING DAD ON

FIRE! I CAN'T HELP THAT WHEN I GOT TO THE STORE, HE HAD ALREADY

KILLED HER UNCLE, AND HAD THE OTHERS TIED UP! I CAN'T HELP WHAT

HAPPENED TO GREG...even though I tried! (weeping)

Everyone silent, as Jax weeps...

MATTHEW

(off-screen, down below)

Well god damn, sis! (everyone's eyes WIDE!) I had no idea you felt

that way.

Scott and Rhett, each cautiously going to windows. Their POV of the area (dark, but light from cabin), no sight of Matthew...

Eli and Sam are nervous, as Amy sits next to them. Rhett comes to Jax.

RHETT

You did that on purpose, didn't you? To warn him!

JAX

(shaking head, speaking quietly)

No, but...I can tell him I did.

Amy and Rhett, with scowling expressions.

MATTHEW

(off-screen)

I don't suppose you nice folks want to come on down, peacefully, so

that I don't have to do this tree house, like I did the old man?

Fear and shock from everyone...

MATTHEW

(off-screen)

This brush, this time of year...hell I could start that fire with a pair of

twigs...rather than trekking back to the car for gasoline...

RHETT

(speaking to Matthew)

You do that, and we'll be coming down, guns blazing while leaving

your sister up _here,_ to blaze!

MATTHEW

(off-screen)

Oh Rhett, is that you? You're my favorite, buddy. Not very bright

though, are ya? Dear old sis, just became expendable...

JAX

(quietly)

He's bluffing.

Everyone at a loss for words, silence a few moments...

AMY

Rhett? Dad?

RHETT

(speaking to Matthew)

What exactly is your plan here? Scamming your way into a ticket, to

the compound, is no longer an option. So, now you want this place?

Yet burning down the tree house only diminishes the property

value... Maybe we can come up with an agreement?

Amy surprised at his offer of an agreement, as they wait for a reply...

MATTHEW

(off-screen)

I'm listening...

RHETT

(speaking to Matthew)

I wasn't talking to you. That offer is for your brother, and your

sister here...

Silence just a moment, before six straight gunshots are fired into/around the tree house, with everyone ducking (girls screaming)...

MATTHEW

(off-screen, after done shooting)

I know you people think I'm losing it, down here, but fact is, I've

already lost it! Cause you know who I'm gonna kill first? Not the

annoying pregnant woman, but the little bastard inside of her.

Cause let's face it, Rhett. You know that baby can't be yours.

Hell, it might even be mine. I knew she looked kinda familiar!

Rhett instantly to window, and firing several shots. Scott begins doing the same. Once they stop, silence follows...

Sam holds on tight, to Amy.

AMY

Please tell me you got them?

SCOTT

There's no way of knowing. He might even _want_ us wasting our

ammo...(Scott looking at Jax) What about her? Can we trust her?

Might have to.

Amy staring at Jax...

Rhett, still carefully watching out window...

AMY

She lies as easily as she breathes. Obviously acting comes just as

easily, which means her little emotional outburst could have been

as phony as her story has been, since she first arrived... However,

I believe her feelings for Greg, are genuine, and she does blame

her brothers, for that loss.

JAX

I do. And I can...act! Which is why you can trust me, to get us all

out of this.

SCOTT

(shaking head)

Us...

Rhett turns from window, looking at Jax, then Amy.

RHETT

You can't possibly trust this freak. We let her go, and that's just one more

reason for that little pyromaniac brother of hers, to smoke us out.

SCOTT

I have to agree, with Rhett.

AMY

What other choice do we have?

MICHAEL

(off-screen, down below)

I accept your deal.

Rhett and Scott, immediately/cautiously over to windows. Their POV of Michael, standing alone.

RHETT

(speaking to Michael)

Where's your crazy ass brother?

MICHAEL

Probably back to the car, by now. He took a shot in the shoulder.

JAX

(quietly)

He's lying. They're like (holding up crossed fingers)...

RHETT

(Speaking to Michael)

Well then, here's the deal. You bring us your brothers corpse, and

you're just as welcome here, as your sister.

Jax suddenly makes a move for Scott, and grabs away his gun, aiming right at him, as Rhett turns.

JAX

(loud)

Drop it now, Rhett! DO IT! (Rhett places down gun) Kick it to me.

Rhett kicks it over, as she picks it up.

AMY

What the hell are you doing?

JAX

(speaking to Michael)

It's okay, Michael. I got their guns. I could use your help up here,

though, big brother.

POV cuts to Michael a little hesitant.

MICHAEL

I can trust you, right, sis?

JAX

(speaking to Michael)

Just get the hell up here, before they make a move. Kinda

outnumbered here.

Jax now speaking quietly to the others.

JAX

I'm sorry, this was the only way. You'll see soon, that I can be trusted.

Jax hushing them, with finger to her nose. None of them know what to think/believe. Michael eventually/cautiously pops up from ladder. Overlooking the situation, he steps all the way up, and approaches them.

MICHAEL

Damn sis, you musta went beast mode up here, on these people.

Jax hands him a gun. He walks over and instantly punches Rhett in the face.

AMY

Rhett!

MICHAEL

That's for even _thinking,_ I'd betray my baby brother.

Jax an amused smile, which Amy takes notice of...

JAX

Rest of their guns are in the other room. They could have more

that I don't know of. So, we should get em' tied up, until Matthew

figures out what to do. Where is he?

MATTHEW

(off-screen)

Right behind you, sis.

Everyone turning to look at Matthew, who's holding his gun up. He smiles, and walks to Rhett...

MATTHEW

Rhett, you and I coulda been buddies, in a different life...or a

different world, and look around...this _is_ a different world! You

people need survivors, like us. (looking right at Sam) Your

compound needs survivors, like us. (smiling at her) Hi, I'm

Matthew. (he looks to Jax) Another award winning performance

as usual, big sis.

Jax a pleased smile, as Matthew hugs her. Amy studying Jax, with concern...

JAX

So, what's the plan here?

Matthew a deep breath, while looking over everyone...

MATTHEW

(with laugh)

I have no idea...yet. (looks at Sam) I would love a tour of the place, though.

CUT TO:

EXT. FISH'S PORCH - NIGHT

Michael finishes tying them all up, to porch, as Matthew carries bag of guns toward door.

MATTHEW

You're on guard duty, Mikey. Jax is gonna show me around inside.

Suddenly, a noise comes from the brush. Concern, from all those tied up. Michael reaching for his flashlight, and shining into brush, where a huff makes her way out toward them.

MATTHEW

Hot damn! Look at this one. Now if I was ever to date a dead chick,

this is the one..

Michael heading toward her.

MICHAEL

I got her.

MATTHEW

Yeah you do. Show these people what it takes to be a survivor...

without wasting valuable ammo.

Michael (holding knife) approaches huff, dancing around it, trying to find a safe move to make.

MATTHEW

Come on Michael. Kinda making us look bad.

Michael finally makes his move, sticking huff in her head, as she drops.

MATTHEW

Atta boy. (looking at others) That is why you need us. This place will

be crawling with those things, sooner or later.

Matthew heading inside, with Jax. Michael steps back on porch...

MICHAEL

He speaks the truth. We've been seeing more and more of them.

RHETT

Then tying us up really makes sense. What if a group of them pass

through? We'll be screwed.

MICHAEL

You pretty much already are...

SCOTT

You guys have the property now. The tree house and the cabin.

Just let us drive away, and find our own way to survive.

MICHAEL

In _our_ brand new car? Not happening...

Amy shedding tears...

POV cuts inside, to Jax entering kitchen, with Matthew behind her, in hallway, looking at pictures.

MATTHEW

So, these are the compound people, huh?

Jax reaching for kitchen knife, as Matthew enters kitchen.

JAX

Next creepy dead person, is mine.

MATTHEW

I could always _make_ you one, if ya want?

JAX

Please make it the pregnant one.

MATTHEW

Awww, does sis have a crush on Rhett?

JAX

Not at all. You can do him next. In fact, do them all. We'll give them

all nice graves, and come up with a sappy story to tell the compound

people, when they show up. The kind of story that'll punch our tickets,

back home with them.

Matthew staring at her, with a growing smile.

MATTHEW

HOLY freaking Goosebumps! What kind of diabolical monster, are you?

He goes in to hug her. She raises one arm to hug him, but uses her other, to stick him in the gut, with her knife.

JAX

One!

Matthew looks at her in shock/pain. She sticks him again.

JAX

Two! (he drops to floor) The only monster here is you. (going down,

sticking him again) Three! (sticks again) Four! (begins jabbing him

quick/hard, counting with each one) Five! Six! Seven! Eight!

She begins jabbing even harder, and yelling as she counts.

POV cuts outside, as they hear her yelling.

JAX

(off-screen)

NINE! TEN! ELEVEN! TWELVE! THIRTEEN! FOURTEEN!

POV cuts to Jax, stabbing him one final time.

JAX

FIFTEEN! (looking over his dead body) One for each year of my

life, I can remember being beaten by you!

POV cuts to porch, as Michael opens door, but stops, as a huff (in baseball cap and jacket), walks out of brush (with a limp/bad foot).

RHETT

WAIT!

ELI

There's another one coming!

Michael hesitates a moment, before heading toward huff. Others watching.

Michael's POV of huff, limping toward him. Michael arrives near huff, raising his knife, and waiting for the right moment.

Suddenly, the huff punches Michael right in the face, knocking him down, taking his knife, and sticking him with it, hard and deep.

Everyone watching, completely bewildered. Fake huff now approaching them (still limping bad, and holding both Michael's gun and knife). He removes his hat, revealing himself as Greg!

SAM

Greg!

Greg uses finger to hush her...

DISSOLVE TO: FLASHBACK (day 2)

INT. STORE - DAY

Greg's lifeless body, tied next to his huff brother. Greg slowly raises his head, looking all around.

His POV, of half empty (shot up) store.

POV cuts outside, to huff Vincent, excited about something. Gunshot fired, as he takes one to the head, and drops.

Cut to Greg looking toward gunshot.

Cut to one of Tan's friends (Phuoc), cautiously approaching store door. He glances down at dead cashier.

GREG

(off-screen)

Don't shoot! I'm unarmed and tied up. I was their prisoner. Only

one of them is here, and I think he took off, out the back.

POV Tan, outside the back of the store, creeping a peek through window.

His POV, of Greg tied up next to huff Mark.

TAN

It's okay, Phuoc. He's telling the truth. But be careful, there's also one

of the dead tied up, next to him.

Phuoc slowly entering store, gun raised and looking all around, then just looking at Greg and Mark. Tan and his other buddy (Joe), enter store. Joe takes a look at Mark, pulls out his knife, and takes him down. Greg just staring at his dead brother.

JOE

That's the only way to take them down... Who are you? Why did

those guys tie you up?

GREG

I'm Greg. That...was my brother, Mark, and the one out there, was

my dad.

JOE

I'm sorry to hear that.

GREG

We came in, with no idea what we were walking into. They killed my

dad, simply to see if he'd...come back. (looking them in the eyes) I'm

not a threat to you guys. Can you please untie me? I've been here

since yesterday afternoon.

Joe looking at the others, then begins untying him.

GREG

Thank you.

Greg looking at his dead brother, while being untied. He then rises slowly (very stiff!), with Joe's help. Tan hands him a water.

GREG

So, you guys the store owners, or something?

TAN

Yes, it's my store. My wife and I were in the back, when they killed

my employee. Where did the other one go? Their car is still outside.

GREG

They took my dad's car. The other one is with his sister, trying to take

my family's place, which is why I need your guys help.

Those guys with skeptical expressions. Suddenly, Matthew pulls up in the road outside, as they all scramble to find a secure spot, inside.

GREG

That's him!

Greg ducks all the way down, peeking outward.

Everyone just watching/waiting (guns ready), as the car sits there in the road. The standoff finally ends, as Matthew turns around, and skids away. Greg rising.

GREG

I have to go after them. Will you guys help? Or let me borrow a car?

(looking amongst each other) Please!? They're going to hurt my little

ten-year-old, cousin!

PHUOC

We have families too. We have to bring them here.

GREG

Look, my family is loaded. They're coming for my cousin and I.

They have a compound in the coast range, where you and your

families can come survive.

Again looking amongst each other...

PHUOC

(shaking head)

Our families, safe here.

GREG

(shaking head)

No, they're not! You've seen what's going on out there. It's only

going to get worse. You have to realize this! It's not like earthquakes

or hurricanes, where help is eventually coming. Freaking _dead_

people are walking the planet!

Again looking amongst each other...

GREG

A week, two...you'll be wishing you took advantage of this

opportunity.

JOE

My jeep is down the road. I can get you to your place, but that's it. Help

will come, and until they do, we have everything we need, here.

GREG

Thank you... Can I get a gun?

Joe giving him a wishful look, but while shaking his head...

JOE

I'm sorry brother, we just can't afford that.

PHUOC

I go with you guys.

Phuoc reloading his gun. Joe grabbing some water, while Tan shows Greg some knives/blades. He selects a winner, grabs some peanuts, and a banana.

JOE

You ready?

Greg silently staring at his brother...

GREG

Yeah...

Joe and Phuoc, go out door, as Greg follows. He stops and stares at his dad. Both guys stop, waiting for him. He takes a deep breath, and walks away. They begin jogging down the road.

CUT TO:

Joe, Phuoc and Greg, jogging around corner (sound of car coming), and see a jeep (one guy inside) speeding by. Joe instantly runs into road (waving gun) at jeep, as it goes by.

JOE

THAT'S MY CAR! DAMN IT!

He fires his gun above it. Phuoc in road with him, pointing, as military vehicle is speeding toward them (opposite direction Jeep was going). Joe (still with gun in hand) waving hand, and running at military vehicle, who instantly open fire on him. They nail both he and Phuoc, as Greg (further off the road) dives into brush. Military vehicle keeps going...

Greg slowly coming out of brush, looking at both Joe and Phuoc, lying dead in road. He stands there contemplating what to do. He looks back toward store. He looks toward brush. Back toward store. He then runs into street, grabbing Phuoc's gun. He then goes to Joe, reaching down and rolling him over. He grabs gun from under him, and just looking at him a moment...

He slowly rises. He turns, and comes face to face with huff Phuoc! He struggles with him, and has a shot, but avoids taking it, instead reaching for his blade, and eventually ending the struggle, with a blow to Phuoc's head...

Greg stands there looking at him, while catching his breath. He suddenly turns quickly, looking at Joe, who still lays there, dead. He runs over, instantly sticking him in the head. He takes a swig of water. He looks toward the brush, then the store. He takes another swing, before running off into the brush...

CUT TO:

Greg sweaty, and out of breath as he stops jogging, and begins walking. He is coming to end of brushy area, and back onto another road. He stands out in middle of it. Looking up road, and then upward, at more brushy area. Deciding the brush would be a faster route, he again leaves the road, for the brush...

CUT TO:

Greg again coming to a stop, after jogging. He is coming to a creek, and kneeling down to wet his face...

He comes up, catching his breath and cooling off. He begins filling his water bottle, splashes his face again, and jogs across the creek, and on he goes.

CUT TO:

Greg coming out of brush, onto road (exhausted and a sweaty/dirty mess). He catches his breath for a moment, takes a swig of water, and begins walking up road.

CUT TO:

Greg hiding, as a vehicle is heard heading up hill. He ducks down in brush, watching as another military vehicle speeds by.

CUT TO:

Greg walking the road, coming to a corner. He takes a swig, and comes to a sudden stop.

His POV of huff woman, on her knees, eating from a dead deer. He quietly walks up on her. She turns right as he arrives, sticking blade in her head. Before he can even pull out the blade, another huff (guy with pack on his back), quickly comes from brush, right onto road, where Greg struggles to get blade out of the other huff.

Huff man knocks Greg to ground, smashing his head hardly, against road. He is in pain, and struggling with huff. He somehow finds strength to flip huff over (both of them on their sides), but he remains semi stuck between him, the dead woman, and the deer. And now he also has a huff baby in his face, as the pack on the guy's back, is a baby backpack.

Greg fights his way to his feet, and reaches for his blade (blade halfway under huff man). He gets it, and delivers the kill shot, but not without tripping over the huge mess, he was battling through. He screams in pain, and holds his ankle. He fights the pain, and looks to the deceased huff man. He can still hear the baby huff.

He closes his eyes, and lays on the side of the road, a moment. He quickly opens eyes wide, and works hard to rise to his feet. He's struggling to put pressure on his ankle. He looks for his water. He finds it on ground, open, and mostly leaked out. He begins doing what he can to continue up road...

CUT TO:

Greg in seriously bad shape, barely making any ground. He can see a home, off the road a bit. He begins approaching it. He stops. He looks back toward road. He turns, just standing there a moment. He finally continues back toward road. He collapses...

CUT TO:

Multiple flashes of...

Someone (female) helping Greg, up from where he collapsed, being helped toward that home. Greg on porch steps, falling asleep, as bucket of water is dumped over his head. His terrible swollen ankle in a huge pan, being filled with water from hose. Him sitting (with ankle in pan) on porch steps, with his head leaning against post. Inside on couch, with foot elevated and wrapped with an ace bandage, and water pack. Woman helping him take some pills. Woman allowing him to lay back, and sleep. Woman using wet rag to wash his face. Woman changing water pack on ankle. Greg asleep on couch...

CUT TO:

INT. HOME - DAWN (day 4)

POV from front door (open) of the property, as birds are chirping...

Greg slowly waking from couch. He slowly looks around. He comes to find woman at door, sitting in chair, just watching outward...

She glances back at him, seeing he's awake...

WOMAN

I love the mornings...the birds just sing, like everything's okay, out there.

GREG

It's morning already? I slept all night?

Woman rising and closing door. Approaching Greg.

WOMAN

I'm Cyndi. Yes, you slept all night, all day, and again all night...

GREG

What?

CYNDI

You took a pretty bad blow to the head. I kept you up a couple hours,

but then you crashed hard. I thought it was important to keep you awake,

until I did some research, guess they say nowadays, it's not so

crucial to stay awake the first few hours, after head trauma. So...sorry

about that. You weren't too happy about the bucket of cold water I

threw over your head.

GREG

I remember that.

Greg slowly rising, but dizzy and in too much pain. Cyndi helps him lay back down, and hands him water and another pill.

CYNDI

Take another ibuprofen. You lost a lot of blood, and that ankle is ugly

as shit. In fact, I need to wrap it with more ice. (begins unwrapping)

Was using garden hose water, the first day, until the power came back

on. Took a while to freeze, but now that you've slept with it

elevated and iced, I imagine that terrible swelling has gone down.

(looking at the uncovered injury) Still ugly as shit, though...

GREG

So, I've been here for two days, now?

CYNDI

(nodding)

Once I let you crash, you did just that.

Cyndi into kitchen, gathering ice.

GREG

You said the power came back on? Has help come? Anything on

the TV?

CYNDI

That's what I was thinking, once it came back on, but no, nothing on

TV or the radio, other than nightmarish chatter. No help has come

knocking on the door. Phone's still don't work. No word or sight of

my husband, who was suppose to be here three days ago, a few hours

after I arrived.

Cyndi an emotional moment, while by herself in kitchen.

GREG

(off-screen)

You do realize what's going on out there?

Silence. as Cyndi gathers her composure, and walks back into living room...

CYNDI

I know the dead are coming back. My husband told me that much,

and the radio seems to confirm it. The most consistent thing I seem

to hear, is that they're eating the living. But I've heard so many other

unlikely things, that I'm not sure what to believe.

Greg getting sleepy, as Cyndi wraps the ice around his ankle.

GREG

You can believe the eating part, I've seen it. If they even bite you, it's

over. I know the military is out there, but they seem as paranoid as

everyone else.

CYNDI

What do you mean?

Greg closing eyes.

GREG

That we're on our own, for now. Like my cousin. I have to get to her.

Cyndi places his ankle comfortably onto pillow. Suddenly, someone comes tearing out bedroom door, footsteps heard running right into living room, and stopping. Greg (groggy) looks up.

His POV of a six-year-old boy (Cole), staring at him, with disappointment.

CYNDI

Everything okay, Cole?

COLE

I thought I heard Daddy.

Greg closing his eyes. Cyndi picks up Cole.

CYNDI

I'm sorry, baby. But our new friend here, is improving.

Greg unable to fight drifting off, as he mumbles some last words.

GREG

He and Sam will get along. We have to go there. I might sleep first.

Greg out, as Cyndi carries Cole toward kitchen.

COLE

Who is Sam?

CUT TO:

INT. CYNDI'S LIVING ROOM - DAY

Close-up of cartoons on TV, panning back to Cole, as he watches from floor, in front of couch where Greg sleeps. Greg begins waking, as cartoon ends, and Cole selects another, from the blu-ray player. Greg looks up, and slowly tries to rise, but with pain from his head. Cyndi entering room, with plate of sandwiches.

CYNDI

Good you're up. I'm curious to hear more about Sam, and what your

plans are. Probably at least a few days from even tempting to travel,

so you're welcome here, until then. But (cutoff)

GREG

(shaking head)

I don't have a few days; I have to go now.

CYNDI

That's not happening, and I'm not picking you back up, once you

realize that for yourself.

Greg frustrated and laying back down...

GREG

Do you have a car?

CYNDI

I did, until it was stolen, the first night here.

GREG

How far am I from the lake? I can't remember the name of it.

CYNDI

There's a lake about seven or eight miles up the road, that you have to hike into.

GREG

Seven or eight, miles? (closing his eyes)

CUT TO:

INT. GREG'S COUCH - NIGHT

A movie now playing on TV, as Greg eats from the plate in front of him. Cole on floor, eating and watching movie. A vehicle is hear from the road, as Greg looks up, and Cyndi heads to window.

CYNDI

Military again. I wonder what they're doing?

GREG

(speaking to Cyndi)

Hey...(looking at Cole) Did I have...(mouthing "guns" to her) when

you found me?

CYNDI

You did indeed. One of them you can have back, although it's

unloaded. The other is payment, for everything I've done, and

am doing, for you.

Greg staring at her...

CYNDI

I know...it seems unfair, but you're alive because of me, and I need

that gun, just as much as you do... I saved you, and so, the gun is mine.

It may not seem fair at the moment, but it's a small price to pay, for

your life... And the truth is, I could use _you_ , too.

GREG

To what? Help you live an extra week or two? Help you bury your kid?

Cole's attention leaving the TV, and looking from Greg, to his mom.

CYNDI

Cole, he's still ill. He doesn't know what he's saying.

Cole begins watching TV, again.

GREG

I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten your boy... You mentioned

needing me. It's me who needs you, and the rewards for it, will be

way better than a handgun.

CYNDI

Are you talking about the compound?

Greg throwing her a very curious expression.

CYNDI

You were rambling in your sleep a few times. You kept telling me, or

someone, that the compound is more safe, than the store, and how

you have to get there... So, it's true? You actually have such a place?

GREG

We do and it's large enough to fit over a thousand people. It's an

opportunity you and your boy can not pass up.

CYNDI

And what? Just leave a note for my husband?

Greg speechless, and looking away...

CUT TO:

INT. GREG'S COUCH - MORNING (day 5)

Greg sitting up on couch. He bends down, to undo wrapped up ankle. Still some swelling and ugly bruising. He slowly rises, and begins hopping his way to bathroom. He stops half way there, leaning against wall, and holding his head. He then proceeds. He closes door on bathroom, as Cole comes out of bedroom, into living room, and flipping on blu-ray player. Cyndi comes from kitchen, handing him a bowl of cereal.

COLE

Is he going to help find Daddy?

Cyndi closing her eyes...

POV cuts to Greg, in bathroom running steamy bath water over his ankle...

CUT TO:

INT. GREG'S COUCH - DAY (afternoon)

Greg sitting up, eating a sandwich, and drinking water. He's mildly stretching, and preparing himself for his journey. He begins taking off another ice pack, around his ankle.

CYNDI

Someone see's you limping the road, and you're going to take a bullet.

They'll think you're one of the dead.

GREG

I'll be using a stick for a crutch. They'll know I'm alive. I've got no choice.

Those animals are there, pretending to care about her, waiting to go

back with my family. After killing my dad and brother.

CYNDI

Sounds more like revenge, than it does concern for your cousin.

GREG

It's both! I love my cousin, _**and**_ I hate them for what they did, and are

doing. Revenge, concern for my cousin, my family...all of the above!

CYNDI

You'll never make it.

Greg rising, heading to bathroom.

GREG

Going back and forth with ice and hot water, is doing the trick. I will

make it. If you don't mind, I'm going to shower, and then get out of

your way.

Cyndi glances at Cole (watching TV), who has a tear running down his cheek...

CUT TO:

EXT. CYNDI'S YARD - DAY

Greg hopping out Cyndi's door. Cole hands him a stick (cane), and a hat.

COLE

It's my lucky hat.

Cole gives him a hug, and runs inside, past his mom, at the door. Greg looks back at her...

GREG

Thanks again.

He turns and hops away. Cyndi sheds a tear, turns and closes door. Greg stops hopping on one leg, and begins putting some weight on the ankle, with help from the stick. He continues like that for a while, before again hopping.

Eventually he tires, and begins putting some weight on it, with a slow limp. After a while, he again begins to hop, but this time he stops, when a gunshot is fired, inside the house. He turns, as a second shot is fired. Dread takes over his face, and he begins making his way, back to the house...

CUT TO:

Greg entering house, and instantly seeing both their dead bodies, over by the TV (cartoons playing). He hops over to them. He looks at the boy, and stands there teary eyed for a moment. He then comes down to Cyndi, reaching for gun. He rises and looks around.

GREG

Where are the rest of those bullets?

Greg hopping into kitchen, where he begins searching through drawers and cabinets, pulling things out of his way. He goes into living room, doing the same.

POV cuts to him in her bedroom, doing the same, this time tossing things around in anger, and eventually giving up. He sees a small backpack, and picks it up on the way out.

Cut to him loading a gun, flashlight, water bottles and a jacket, into the pack.

Cut to him going out front door, and hopping away...

DISSOLVE TO:

Greg (exhausted/sweaty), limping along the road (through a stretch with very little shade). He pulls out water bottle, takes a swig, and dumps rest over his head. A sound comes from the brush, as Greg stops, and pulls out his gun.

His POV of a deer, walking out. He just stares at it a moment, then limps onward. He doesn't go far, before gunshots are fired, down the road, and again he stops. The shots are followed by rowdy cheering, and the sound of a vehicle approaching. Greg struggles to hustle, as he limps off the road, into the brush, behind a log. He barely makes it in time, but not without aggravating his ankle. Lying there in pain, as the truck (people and their guns standing in back, non-military) goes by, someone spots him.

GUY

Wait! Stop, I see one!

Truck stops, and reverses back, right in front of where Greg "hides". He tries to speak, but they already open fire on him. He reaches for his gun, and goes into a rage, while firing off all his ammo, at them.

GREG

AHHHHHHHHH!

GUY

He's shooting at us!

Those guys all hopping back in truck, and peeling off (up the road). Greg in pain, as he works hard to get up, before limping back onto road, and continuing on...

DISSOLVE TO:

Greg slowly limping along same road. He stops, as he can hear gunfire, up ahead. He just listens for a moment. Suddenly, a huff comes out of brush, right at him. Greg in pain, and working extra hard, to both position himself and deliver the fatal blow, but does eventually stick huff in head, with blade. Huff goes down, but so does Greg, in a ton of pain.

He works to get back on his feet. He looks down at the huff, then swigs some water, and dumps some over his head. He moves on. A few steps later, he can hear vehicle coming down the road. He limps off, hiding. He watches military vehicle go by. Coming back out, he trips, down onto the road...

DISSOLVE TO:

Greg limping same road, and stopping. He looks ahead.

His POV, of that same truck of people (non-military), now off to the side of road, and everyone lifeless.

POV cuts to Greg, walking through the bodies (all with fatal head injuries), and over to the truck, climbing inside. Keys are still there. He turns them, but no such luck. He drops his head, a few moments, before eventually climbing out. He's in pain. He fights though the pain, and begins limping road.

DISSOLVE TO: (DUSK)

Greg limping same road, coming to a spot with a steep cliff, off side of road. He limps over to it, looking down.

His POV, of how far down it goes.

POV Greg, just staring downward, thinking... He closes his eyes, several moments, while taking a deep breath...opens eyes, still staring downward, a few moments. He finally turns, and begins limping back up road...

DISSOLVE TO: (DARK)

Greg (using flashlight) finally happy, as he limps same road, but now toward a private road. He begins hopping. He passes a sign, reading "Private Road", along with another, which read "Fish and Samantha Baker RD"...

DISSOLVE TO:

Greg's POV from brush, of Michael killing the "hot huff woman".

POV Greg in brush, watching. He begins trying to move in closer, but stops, due to ankle pain. He begins to think...

He suddenly reaches into his pack, pulling out hat and jacket, and putting them on.

DISSOLVE TO:

Greg's POV, as he approaches (pretending to huff) Michael, and punches him in the face.

DISSOLVE TO: PRESENT TIME

Greg taking off hat, in front of Sam and others.

SAM

GREG!

Greg hushes her, with finger to nose, and uses knife to set Rhett free. He hands him the knife.

GREG

Set them free, and get to the tree house. I'm going (stops)

Jax opens front door, staring at Greg a moment, before running right to him with a huge hug.

JAX

GREG!

He reacts with pain to his ankle.

JAX

You're alive! (looking at him closely) What's wrong? Are you okay?

Greg nodding with a look toward the cabin door, as Rhett is quick to release the others.

GREG

Where's your psychotic brother?

JAX

I took care of him. (looking at others) As promised.

GREG

He's dead? (Jax nodding and hugging him, with a look from Sam)

Show me. (speaking to others) You guys all get to the tree house.

JAX

I'm sorry guys. I know you weren't sure what to believe, but I came

through. (smiling)

Greg limping toward porch. Jax helps him up porch steps. Once they reach the top, huff Matthew comes tearing out front door, and knocking Greg down porch steps.

JAX

Greg!

Others all stopping. Sam runs to help Greg.

AMY

Sam!

Jax aims gun at Matthew's head, and puts him down. Sam watches, as he falls down steps, onto Greg.

SAM

Greg!

Sam runs to him. Jax rolling Matthew off of him. Sam hugging Greg to death...

SAM

Thank god, that you're alive!

GREG

No, thank him that _you're_ alive!

Sam looking up at Jax ( who is smiling) behind Greg, coming out of hug, and staring at her. Greg looks back at her, then to Sam.

GREG

Sam, I need a minute with Tina.

SAM

Who? Because she told us she was Jax... You and her...can't be...

GREG

It's complicated. (looking at Amy and others) Can you guys please

take her to the tree house? I'll be right there.

Amy grabbing Sam, leading her away, with a glance down at the gun, Jax holds. Greg limps to Jax (big smile on her face)...

JAX

I did it! I made good on my promise.

Jax hugging him.

GREG

You did. As will I. No one will ever cause you pain again (coming out

of hug). But we have some damage control, to take care of.

Jax noticing Michael's body and walking to it.

JAX

He never laid a hand on me...yet he never stopped others, from

doing so. (looking at Greg, and smiling) But I don't have to worry

about that anymore. (hugging him again) I love you so much.

GREG

I love you, too.

Coming out of hug, slowly limping back to tree house, she begins helping him.

GREG

So, are these people okay? Did they take good care of Sam?

JAX

They are good people. Better than I've ever known.

GREG

(freeing himself from her grasp)

It's okay, I can walk on it.

JAX

I think they'll be fine excepting me, here. (walking a little ahead of him,

as he limps along) It's crazy, the _world_ is crazy, yet I'm so happy. I'm in

love, I have a new family, and other than the dead, I have no one to be

afraid of, anymore. (Greg aims gun at back of her head) And trust me,

I'll take the dead, over the abuse of my old family, any day.

GREG

Like I said, no more pain.

She turns to face him, right as he pulls trigger, but without ammo. She looks at him in complete shock. He keeps firing, but without luck. Once he stops, she slaps it right out of his hand.

JAX

Are you kidding me!? What the hell is this?! (just staring at him, a

moment) What...it was all just a lie? You tell me what I wanna hear,

then just shoot me, in the GOD DAMN BACK!? I came through for

you! All of you! Even before I knew you were still alive! I killed my

own family, to save yours! (becoming emotional) To _become_ yours...

All I wanted was to be a part of it...and yet you treated me worse

than MY (holding her gun to his head) OWN PIECE OF SHIT FAMILY!

SAM

GREG!

Gunshot fired, but from tree house, which nails Jax in the arm, causing her to drop her gun. She looks at Greg, before running off into the brush, as she's fired on, several more times. Rhett stops shooting, and begins racing down the ladder. Greg picking up her gun.

GREG

Go after her!

Rhett racing toward the brush, with Scott not far behind him. Amy holding Sam back, who fights to get away.

SAM

Let me go!

AMY

Sam, it's dangerous out there.

Sam ignores her, running free and down the ladder. Eli follows after her. Greg frustrated with himself.

GREG

God DAMN IT!

Sam comes running into his arms...

GREG

I'm sorry, Sam. I'm sorry, she's still out there.

SAM

I'm just happy you're okay. And that you're not actually with her!

GREG

God no! I just had to play along, to keep you safe, baby cousin.

Some gunshots are fired, in the distance. Amy looking outward with concern.

AMY

RHETT!?

GREG

It's okay. She doesn't even have a gun. They're shooting at her.

(quietly) I think.

AMY

But those things are out there, and god knows what, or who else!

ELI

Should I go after them?

AMY

No!

GREG

No. Come on, let's get back up there.

SAM

Are you okay to climb the ladder?

GREG

I'm good. Nothing a month off my feet, can't help.

Eli begins helping him hop, before Greg stops him.

GREG

Actually, can you please run to the cabin and get me a bag of ice?

Eli stops, just stares back toward cabin, Matthew's body, and then Michael's.

ELI

Did you get the other one, in the head?

GREG

Yeah, he's not coming back... It's okay. I'll get it.

AMY

Eli, you're okay. There's some Ziploc bags in the top drawer, next to the

silverware. Just get in and get out.

Eli hurries toward cabin.

GREG

Thank you, Eli.

Greg and Sam approaching ladder. He takes notice of the pit.

GREG

What's up with that?

SAM

A trap for the dead.

Greg stopping at ladder, resting his exhausted face against it. Then he lifts his head back up, and again is frustrated with himself.

GREG

AHHHH, how did I let her get away!? DAMN IT!

SAM

(a little frightened)

It's okay, Greg.

GREG

I know, Sam. I just...went through absolute hell, to even have the

opportunity to make my way here, and a whole different kind of hell,

to actually get here. Now that I am, I refuse to have it all thrown

away, by the one who flew over the damn cuckoo's nest.

Greg begins slowly/painfully climbing ladder...

DISSOLVE TO:

Greg in girls room, as Amy cleans up his injuries. Eli stands looking out window.

ELI

They're back!

AMY

Thank god!

POV Rhett and Scott, coming out of brush. Greg and others, moving out toward ladder.

GREG

Please tell me you guys put her down?

Scott shaking his head.

RHETT

She drove off. Could be anywhere...

DISSOLVE TO:

Rhett and Eli by cabin, disposing of Michael and Matthew. Scott carrying bag of Matthew's guns, from inside, and heading toward tree house. Amy watching from above...

DISSOLVE TO:

Scott, showing/handing guns to Greg (laying, with foot iced/elevated).

GREG

Yeah, same bag he had them in, at the store, and these are all the

same ones. I watched him going through them, and I heard him say

that was all he had. (looking at Scott) And all of my uncle's are

accounted for? (Scott nodding) Along with yours?

SCOTT

(nodding)

Every one.

GREG

So, she mustn't have one.

SCOTT

And you're really not worried about her smoking us out?

GREG

(shaking head)

Nah...we have to be prepared for it though. But that's exactly why

she won't do it. She wants to catch us off guard...to look me in the

eyes, as she gets her revenge. (frustrated) How the hell did I let her

get away...

DISSOLVE TO:

Rhett in tree house by ladder, holding a gun and shining flashlight all around, down below. Greg in girls room, looking emotional.

GREG

Merry... He ate her? (looking at Sam) And you had to watch that?

Greg in shock, and shedding a tear. He sits next to Sam (Bailey in her lap), with his arm around her.

GREG

I'm so sorry, Samantha. I can't believe you had to see that...while

here all alone. I just can't believe how strong you are.

AMY

As nails... An absolute inspiration she has been, on us all.

Greg a sad/proud look at her...

DISSOLVE TO:

Flashes (without dialogue), of moments in which they tell Greg of things they went through, and vice versa.

Greg shaking his head as he listens to their stories. Eli talking with wide eyes. Amy talking. Greg talking. Rhett at door listening. Sam crying. Greg talking. Sam hugging Greg. Amy crying. Scott talking. Amy talking...

Greg rising (with teary eyes), limping to Amy.

AMY

Greg, you need to stay off that thing.

GREG

What I need to do, is hug the woman who helped get my little

cousin through the last few days.

They share a hug. He moves over, shaking Scott's hand, followed with a hug. He moves on to Eli, doing the same thing...

DISSOLVE TO:

Rhett still standing guard, out by the ladder. He moves toward girls room door, where all the others are.

RHETT

They actually shot at you?

GREG

They didn't just shoot, they killed both the guys helping me. To be fair,

the first guy was still holding his gun, after having fired it on the guy who

stole his jeep. With everything we've all gone through, I can't even

imagine what those military guys have seen. They might have seen the

gun and considered him a threat. (looking at Scott/Eli) They saw you with

a kid, and only aimed at you. You guys would have made one wrong

move, and you probably wouldn't be here, right now.

DISSOLVE TO:

Scott in tree house by ladder, with gun, while scanning the area below.

POV cuts to Rhett, Amy and Eli, sleeping in boys room.

Cut to Sam, sleeping in her bed (with Bailey), Greg right below, sleeping on floor (with foot elevated).

DISSOLVE TO:

INT. CABIN BEDROOM - DAY

Scott sleeping in bed, with Cpap (noise from Cpap machine) mask (gun next to bed).

POV cuts outside, to Greg and Sam, at Fish's grave, silent...

DISSOLVE TO:

Same location, as Greg and Sam finish building two new gravestones, for Vincent and Mark.

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. PIT - DAY

Rhett, Eli and Sam, all in pit, digging away. Amy and Greg each sit above, as he shows her how to work a handgun. Eli stops a moment, nervously looking around.

ELI

I keep expecting her to ambush us, or something.

SAM

I hate not knowing when she'll pop up.

AMY

I wish she'd just do it already. Get it over with.

GREG

Yeah...you guys aren't making me feel like crap, in the least bit.

ELI

Dude, you saved our lives.

RHETT

Not to mention, the way you played that bitch, was genius.

GREG

Thanks...but that's what I'm worried about.

AMY

She may be "cookoo", but she's also half smart...

DISSOLVE TO:

INT. GIRLS ROOM - NIGHT

Sam sleeping in bed (with Bailey). Greg sleeping in bed across from her.

POV cuts to Scott, cautiously patrolling (with flashlight) below tree house.

DISSOLVE TO:

INT. CABIN BEDROOM - DAY

Scott in bed sleeping.

POV cuts to Greg showing Amy, Eli and Sam, how to work the different guns, while Rhett works hard in pit (ladder now inside it)...

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. BELOW TREE HOUSE - NIGHT

Scott (with blade and gun), carefully patrolling around. He stops, and listens...

He hears something. He shines light all around, and then again listening. He can hear something over toward cabin, as he shines his light there. Coming around corner and into the light, is a huff. It approaches his way. Scott just stands there at first, before heading to pit, and climbing inside. The huff arrives, and simply falls inside, as Scott runs up the ladder, and pulls it out. He just stares down at it...

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. PIT - MORNING

Scott and everyone else now staring down into pit...

AMY

So...what do we do with it, now?

GREG

We begin training. (Rhett nodding) We all need to know how to defend

ourselves...to kill those things. We already know how, but we need to

start practicing, perfecting ourselves at it. (looking at Sam) You know

they're already doing it at the compound. Learning everything they

possibly can. Teaching the kids how to survive... So must we...

DISSOLVE TO:

Rhett in pit, pushing huff away from him, as everyone watches from above. Rhett keeps pushing him back, while avoiding his mouth.

AMY

Good god, be careful, baby!

GREG

He's got this. See how he avoids the bite? That mouth is getting

nowhere near his grasp. See how it doesn't have any real strength,

other than the weight behind it. Keep calm, and don't be

overpowered by it. It has no ability to think, you can't be outsmarted

by it. All you have to do, is avoid its teeth...

Rhett knocks it down, uses his foot to hold it down. He looks up at Eli.

RHETT

Eli? Ready for your first kill?

Eli nervous/hesitant. Greg nodding, with a look to Sam.

GREG

Don't worry. Next one's yours, kiddo.

Eli no longer hesitant. He jumps right in, walks over to it.

AMY

Please be careful, Eli.

SAM

Good luck.

GREG

(speaking to Sam)

Watch him go, then pick up that hammer over there

and practice swinging it into that tree. Imagine the

tree, as the head of one of your, what do you call them, huffs?

Sam picks up the hammer, and goes over next to tree, then watches, as Rhett hands blade to Eli. He looks at huff, then to Rhett, and then to Greg/Sam, followed by slamming the blade into its head. Sam smiles, and swings her hammer at the tree.

DISSOLVE TO:

INT. GIRLS ROOM - NIGHT

Sam crawling into bed and covering up.

Sam picks up the hammer, and goes over next to tree, then watches as Rhett hands blade to Eli. He looks at zombie, then to Rhett, and then to Greg/Sam, followed by slamming the blade into its head. Sam smiles, and swings her hammer at the tree.

SCOTT

(off-screen)

We've got one! No, make that two!

Sam hopping out of bed, and heading outside room, with Greg, Amy and Eli, all coming from boys room, as they look down at Scott, who jumps off tree house ladder, heading toward pit. He hops down inside, waiting for the first huff to fall in, before climbing most of the way up the pit ladder. He waits for the second huff to fall in, before fully climbing out. Greg nodding from above…

GREG

Nice...

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. PIT - DAY

Close-up zombie, panning back (dead zombie next to it) to Rhett holding it down with his foot, as Sam shows no fear, while placing blade down onto its head, and slowly sticking it through the skull...

GREG

Smooth...I like it, Sam...

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. CABIN PORCH - DAY

Everyone (except Scott) relaxing on porch. Rhett holding a gun.

GREG

(smiling)

That's what huff stands for? Oh my god. (shaking head) I'm not even

sure how to react to that.

ELI

Gotta call em' something...

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. TREE HOUSE - NIGHT

Rhett patrolling near ladder. Others all standing/sitting around on tree house deck. Sam staring at Greg...

SAM

What are you thinking, Greg?

GREG

(deep breath)

I don't know...my crazy ex bride to be. (few smiles) What do you think

those guys were like, before everything happened? With all the people

in the world...how many others out there you think, were living their

lives on the edge of snapping, like they did? Or even normal everyday

happy people...how many of them are now "flying" over the cookoo's

nest? I mean, even if this thing ends soon, no one's going to jail for

anything they've done, since it began. It's a world without law and

consequences. Grandpa, never in his right mind, could have predicted

this surreal mess, but he nailed it, when it came to what we'd have to

worry about, the most...

SAM

People...

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. PIT - DAY

Rhett in pit, with chokehold over huff (male), as Eli approaches it, with a blade. Rhett suddenly jerks the entire huff right at Eli, who freaks out (not knowing Rhett was still in control) and zips to other side of pit. Amy above, a little freaked herself. Sam a half smile.

RHETT

It's okay, I still got him.

GREG

He's just making it more realistic for you. The time will come, when you

have to do this without help. That huff will be coming at you, like that.

Either you stick him with your blade, or you feed him your flesh.

Eli stepping back in front of huff.

ELI

Do that shit again.

Greg a half smile, as Rhett does it again. This time Eli immediately dodges it, as Rhett lunges in toward him, and Eli angles himself perfectly, to stick it in his head. Applause from Greg/Sam, and a high-five from Rhett...

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. TREE HOUSE - DUSK

A family of huffs walking below, as everyone up top, watches in silence...

GREG

(whispering)

I think we'll just let these ones go on their way...

Others nodding as they just watch, while the huffs roam through the area, before eventually disappearing into the woods...

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. TREE HOUSE - NIGHT

Scott climbing ladder and stepping up onto tree house (holding coffee), where others all sit around on deck.

ELI

I wonder where all the movie stars are, or NBA players, the Yankees?

It's hard to imagine this effecting them, the same way it does us. Are

they safe in their mansions, or...is my dream of seeing a ballgame at

Dodger Stadium, toast? (Sam looking at Eli, at the mention of Dodger

Stadium) And if this thing ended tomorrow, or next week...how many

famous people are left? How many Trail blazers are dead? How long

till they reform the teams?

AMY

How long until they get Pizza Hut up and running?

Some laughs...

SAM

(looking at Eli)

You're a Dodger fan?

RHETT

He is, or was, and Dad hated him, for it...being the huge Yankee fan,

he was.

SAM

My dad loved the Dodgers. I've been to Dodger Stadium a bunch of

times.

ELI

No way!

SAM

I use to hate them. My dad used to give me heart attacks. He never

yelled at me, but he yelled at them all summer long. (some laughs)

It was even worse when they made him happy. Out of nowhere, he'd

begin jumping and screaming, like a lunatic. Scared me more than

those huffs do. (few laughs) Until he began doing his happy dance.

That was hilarious. Even though, most of the time I'd try not to laugh,

because I was still angry about the near heart attack, he gave me.

Sometimes I couldn't even tell if he was happy or upset, until he broke

into those silly dance moves.

GREG

(laughing)

Yeah, uncle Fish was definitely not built to dance.

Some smiles, and silence...

Scott looking out and around. More silence...

ELI

Clayton Kershaw better still be alive...

RHETT

Are you kidding me? There's not a huff on the planet that could

touch Kershaw.

Lot of laughs, especially from Scott and Eli...

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. CABIN PORCH - DAY

Greg, Sam and Eli, on porch...

ELI

It's been almost a week...I think she's dead...

GREG

(slowly shaking head)

I don't know...long as we're on this mountain, I'll be expecting her

every time I turn around. I imagine she's running low on candy bars.

SAM

What if she's just watching us? Like her creepy brother was...

Eli looking out and around...

DISSOLVE TO:

INT. CABIN BEDROOM - DAY

Close-up of Cpap machine (making it's noise), panning back as Scott sleeps. Suddenly, the sound of the Cpap machine goes off. Scott remains asleep, as Amy can be faintly heard, from the other room.

AMY

(off-screen)

Did we just lose the power?

Scott continues sleeping for about ten seconds, from time Cpap machine stopped. He suddenly begins gasping for air, waking with wide eyes...

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. TREE HOUSE - NIGHT

Scott near ladder (with shotgun) patrolling the area, as Amy exits bathroom, approaching others on the deck (lantern on)...

Rhett helps her take a seat, they all sit there in silence...

The silence continues...

AMY

It's the compound or bust...(everyone looking at her) There's no help

coming, no doctor to deliver this baby...

More silence...

AMY

Maybe it's time we start talking about traveling there?

More silence, Greg shaking head...

GREG

I know with that baby due soon, that you must be freaking out.

But going into labor here, compared to on the road, which would

very likely happen, is way too dangerous... If they haven't gotten to

us yet, there is no way we're making it to them...

More silence...

Scott shifts as he can hear something. A huff is below. Rhett turns off lantern. With no moonlight, it becomes too dark to even see the huff, only hear it, as it passes through. They sit there in silence, as it walks far enough to only be faintly heard...

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. PIT - DAY

Amy standing over pit (sound of single huff inside), looking down inside, and crying. Sam (also crying) hugging Greg and looking down inside. Eli just watching, Scott too. Rhett climbs down ladder, inside. A little (maybe five-year-old) huff girl, approaches him. He raises his blade. Greg looking at Sam, then back in pit.

GREG

Wait!

Rhett stops, backs up, and then actually pushes little huff girl away from him.

RHETT

What?

GREG

Sam has this one...

Amy simply walking away.

RHETT

Are you serious?

SAM

I...

GREG

Sam, you got this... (handing her a blade)

Sam staring at him a moment, then into pit. She slowly goes to ladder, and down inside. Rhett continues to push away the huff. Sam waits for him to push it back one more time. He does. She moves in on it (Rhett close enough to intervene if necessary), but backs away.

The huff comes toward her. She backs away a bit more, and positions herself for the kill. Huff now stops and goes for Rhett, who pushes it away. Sam takes advantage and lunges forward, sticking little huff girl in the head. Sam immediately turns around, and vomits...

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. TREE HOUSE DECK - NIGHT

Everyone on deck (light from lantern and moon reflecting off lake). Scott looks exhausted.

AMY

You didn't sleep at all, today, Dad?

SCOTT

No, my days of sleep are numbered. I'll drift here and there, for a

moment, probably every hour of the day. Until I look just like a

damn huff.

GREG

Is it really that bad?

SCOTT

I stop breathing almost immediately, most of the time. I don't know,

maybe my body will help me out, and adjust, once it goes a few days

without sleep.

Suddenly, sounds come from the brush, as they all get quiet and look below. The sounds quickly intensify, and soon they can see a numberless amount of huffs, coming through, around and in between the brush.

Tons of them walking under the tree house and over the property (they avoid pit due to heavy brush in front of it). They watch in fear, and dead silence, as the huffs head toward the cabin, and past it. There must be well over a hundred of them. Everyone looking amongst each other, as the huffs begin to disappear into the woods...

Suddenly, they can hear a couple more, who sound stuck in the brush, as Greg tries to get a good look. He shines flashlight down, and can see at least two huffs in the brush, close by. Greg looks to Rhett.

GREG

Maybe we pit, these ones?

ELI

Yeah! I want my turn at one.

AMY

How do you know there aren't more down there?

RHETT

I'll go first. Greg, follow with the lantern. Everyone else grab flashlights,

and be the eyes in the back of my head. (looking to Greg) The ankle's

good, right?

Greg nodding, and grabbing lantern, as Rhett begins down ladder. Once to ground, he shines light all around, and then toward the huffs. The first one frees itself, coming out of brush, toward Rhett. Greg on ladder shining lantern, as Rhett makes his move. He drops it dead, and goes toward other huff (still somewhat stuck in brush).

GREG

Careful! There's a third one in there!

AMY

See! Rhett, just come back up!

RHETT

I'm good.

Rhett sticks second huff, and the moment he does, the third huff (completely bloody) charges, screams (LOUDLY) and holds up a knife (It's Jax!). She goes right for Rhett, who blocks her knife with his arm (stabbed in arm).

AMY

RHETT!

Greg drops from ladder, instantly helping. He tackles Jax. Three more huffs are approaching the scene.

AMY

Oh my god, Rhett GET OUT OF THERE!

Rhett getting up, as is both Jax and Greg. Jax pulls out a second knife, using it to jab approaching huff. Rhett begins going up ladder. Greg moves on Jax, but diverts toward approaching huff. But Jax goes for Greg, who has to again divert, this time for Jax. He moves away from them both, as Jax now takes out the huff. Greg looks outward, where the army of huffs are returning.

Everyone up top, watching the huffs quickly return.

SAM

GREG! GET UP HERE, NOW!

Greg takes out the third huff, and uses his leg to kick Jax, as she tried to again take a stab at him. She goes down, and he goes right for her. Another huff comes from brush, falling right onto Jax, who screams. Greg watches, with a look back, toward huff army. Huffs are dangerously close. Jax kills huff, and throws him off. Greg takes one last look at her, about to go for her, but wisely goes for ladder. She goes after him. He begins climbing. She begins climbing.

GREG

SHOOT HER!

Just then she is swarmed by the huffs, who begin digging into her legs, and tearing her down off from ladder.

Greg reaches top, with help from Scott. Amy aids Rhett. They watch down below, in shock...

DISSOLVE TO: FLASHBACK (night Jax got shot in arm)

EXT. VINCENT'S PARKED CAR - NIGHT

Jax (with gunshot wound to arm), jumping into front seat, and starting engine. She stops, staring at passenger seat.

POV Matthew's stash of coke (large stash). She opens it and snorts some up. She can see Rhett off a ways, in the brush. She peels away...

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. HOUSE (where Matt killed trail blazer fan) - NIGHT

Jax pulling up. She parks and snorts more coke (car lights still on). She sees a huff (male) outside. She opens door and approaches him (with no weapons). She walks right up to him, punching him in the face, a few times, before knocking to the ground. She bashes in his head, with her foot (boots). She climbs on him, beating his chest over and over, slamming his head against ground, while screaming at it.

JAX

I TRUSTED YOU! I GAVE YOU MY HEART! I CAME THROUGH FOR YOU!

I JUST WANTED TO BE LOVED! I WANTED TO BE SAFE! (blood is going

all over her, as she bashes open his chest) I'D RATHER THEM BEAT ME

THE REST OF MY LIFE, COMPARED TO THE KIND OF PAIN YOU CAUSED

ME! AHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Jax leaning down against his bloody chest, her face all up in it, as she weeps...

Another huff is heard. She slowly looks up (fully covered in huff blood), at huff coming around corner of house. She just sits there, watching it approach...

She looks back down at dead huff. Other huff arrives into headlights, of car. Jax looks up, and rises, while closing eyes. But, nothing happens...

She opens her eyes. The huff looks toward dead huff, and turns away toward car. She can't believe it. She sees a third huff arriving. She slowly walks right to it, then walking along with it. She smiles...

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. BRUSH - DAY

Jax in brush, eating a candy bar.

Her POV of the pit, with sound of Sam inside, vomiting.

GREG

You're okay, Sam. You're alright. (he looks to Eli) Next one we

catch, is all yours...

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. WOODS - NIGHT (moonlight)

Jax running as fast as she can, coming to brush, and hiding inside, around some trees. She watches as over a hundred huffs, come walking through the area. She watches as they all pass. Once they do, a few linger behind, the main crowd. Jax quickly kills one, and just as quickly drags it a way, into the brush (away from the others), before stabbing it a bunch of times, and smearing its blood all over herself. As the others arrive, she stands and begins walking with them...

DISSOLVE TO:

Several huffs leaving field, into brush. They slowly go through.

Their POV of Rhett, climbing down ladder, to ground and shines light all around. One huff comes out of brush, toward Rhett. Greg on ladder shining lantern, as Rhett kills it dead, and comes toward another huff, in the brush.

GREG

Careful! There's a third one in there!

AMY

(off-screen)

See! Rhett, just come back up!

RHETT

I'm good.

Rhett sticks second huff, and the moment he does, Jax (where POV is coming from) charges him, with a violent scream.

AMY

RHETT!

DISSOLVE TO: PRESENT TIME

EXT. TREE HOUSE - NIGHT (moonlight)

Everyone on deck, watching mob of huffs eating Jax, below. Amy cleaning Rhett's wound. Greg using finger to nose, to keep everyone hushed...

DISSOLVE TO:

Everyone watching, as the last of the mob of huffs, begins to clear out, back toward the cabin and through the woods. This time a bunch of them are left behind, trapped in the pit.

As the rest of them finally disappear, Sam gives Greg a huge hug. Eli looks at Rhett.

ELI

Are you okay?

RHETT

More okay than that dead bitch, down below.

SAM

We finally got her.

GREG

We did, but am I the only one who noticed she was making new

friends...with the freaking dead!

RHETT

She was pretending to be one, like you did.

GREG

Only I didn't have backup! How the hell did she do that?

RHETT

She was covered in blood, even guts, I think.

Greg pondering that...

GREG

Like...camouflage?

AMY

You think...they couldn't tell she was...alive?

Greg shrugging, and shaking his head.

Everyone pondering the thought...

Suddenly, car lights come through the trees. Sam's face lights up.

SAM

They're here! It's them, it has to be!

Everyone eagerly watching, as a camper and car pull into the lot.

SAM

They wouldn't be in a camper, would they?

GREG

I don't think it's them.

Everyone completely quiet, as a group of seven adults and four young children, climb from the cars. They look all around, before cautiously approaching the cabin.

AMY

(off-screen)

Oh my god.

Everyone quietly looking at Amy.

AMY

It's starting...I'm going into labor...

BLACK

CREDITS

SPOILER...

The next episode is the season finale.

Not everyone is going to survive...

THE END


	6. Season 1, Episode 6 (Season Finale)

ABOVE THE DEAD . com

Season 1, Episode 6 (season finale)

"Misery "

INTRO

BLACK

Sound of multiple people, breathing hard...

FADE IN:

EXT. GRASSY AREA - DAY

Close-up feet (four pairs), running (on grass)...

Sound of sirens can now be heard.

POV Zane (flashback) and three high school freshmen, jogging off patch of grass and onto sidewalk, past a 7-11 (people in background).

POV cuts to St. Johns bridge, panning down below, where Zane and students jog down steep hill, toward river...

ZANE

Time to push it! Last one to the end of the dock, gets thrown in!

All of them really burning hard, as they speed up, racing toward dock. Zane first one onto dock, as others follow. Zane turns corner of dock, and speeding, toward the end. The students all hit the corner, and almost lose balance, going into river, with laughter as they regain their balance, and race to end, where Zane waits with a laugh of his own...

ZANE

Alright, alright, take a knee.

Students all taking a knee, while catching their breath...

ZANE

Got my future varsity ace (Travis), my catcher (Eric) and my best hitter

(Nate). Little league days are behind you, and high school ball begins

next Spring. You guys have four years together, to do something special,

something you'll remember and take with you, the rest of your lives.

You guys can just go half ass, and enjoy the ride...or you can take that

ass, and absolutely work it to death. Not just your own ass, but the ass of

every teammate you have, over those years, older or younger. _Especially_

the younger. On _and_ off the field. Become a family, a family with goals.

A family that achieves those goals, and gets every damn thing they can,

out of these next four years. (staring them all in the eyes) I'm almost certain

I can count on each one of you, _not_ to let me down. I will be here to help,

as much as I can. (his phone begins ringing) But it's your game...

Those guys rising and heading off dock, as Zane answers phone.

ERIC

Man, that makes me want to get on the field, right now!

TRAVIS

Play ball, baby!

ZANE

(speaking on phone)

Hey, cousin... Hello?

Zane looking at his phone, seeing that "call ended". He begins walking off dock. He looks ahead at students.

ZANE

Um...why are you guys walking? (they begin jogging) I'm walking for

20 more seconds, and don't expect you guys to let me catch up with

you, before we get back to the school.

ERIC

Pizza on you, if ya don't!

ZANE

Deal! And 6am jog tomorrow morning, if I _do_!

Students begin running! Zane waits several more seconds, before taking off after them. He runs off dock, as someone reaches out grabbing him, from bushes. He stops (freaked out). The person begins laughing...

ZANE

Miles! Is that why you hung up on me!?

MILES

I saw an opportunity and had to take it, cousin.

ZANE

Thought you were going to meet me at the school?

MILES

Got here early and (cutoff)

Miles attacked from behind, as Zane begins pounding some guy in the face (soaking wet, like he just walked out of the river), who just took a small piece of flesh (with his mouth), from Miles' arm. Zane continues to punch him, and finally shoving him down (as the punching doesn't faze him much).

ZANE

What the hell is the matter with you?!

Guy keeps coming, as Zane again pushes him back, and down, and this time taking Miles, and running off. The students come running to their aid.

ZANE

Where's your car?!

Miles pointing across the field, as Zane guides him that way, with a look back at huff, who is following. He looks to students, as they arrive.

NATE

What the hell happened?

ZANE

That tweaker bit a chunk right off his arm! (students aggressively

going after "tweaker") No don't! He's jacked up on something! (a

grimace/shake of head, as they go anyhow) Don't let him bite you!

Zane turning back toward car, and running alongside, Miles. He looks at all the blood from the injury. He looks back at the students, pounding on the huff. He turns back ahead, as they arrive at the car, when Eric begins screaming, like he's dying. They turn to look, and are shocked by what they see...

Their POV, of both Nate and Travis, running in terror, as Eric is being eaten alive. Zane instantly runs toward him. Then he stops, realizing it's far too late. He looks back at Miles. Nate and Travis catch up, with shock in their faces, as they run right past Zane, for the car. Zane follows after them, but with continued looks of shock, back toward Eric.

He arrives at the car, climbing in, still looking back at Eric, as the others plead for him to get in, which he does, and peels away…

DISSOLVE TO:

THEME TUNE/CREDITS

Shots of army soldiers on Mt. Hood, loading up in their vehicles, and abandoning their current location, of an area blockaded with fencing, as opening credits roll…

CUT TO:

BLACK

Sound of baby crying...

EXT. CAMPFIRE - NIGHT

POV panning from the dark, to a burning campfire, then back to some people standing in front of it. Annoyed, they look back toward the tent, with the crying baby. Something snaps in the woods, behind them, as they all quickly turn. One of them instantly bitten in neck, screaming, and bleeding all over.

Others go scattering away. There are several tents and cars, including a camper. Huffs are coming from every angle. Another person is attacked and bitten. A group of people hop into a camper (just as it's swarmed with huffs), as one guy drives off with it, before stopping (waiting), once free from huffs...

A guy (one from campfire, Tony) runs toward a car (with woman from campfire, Maria). Maria glances toward tent, with crying baby.

MARIA

(still running toward car)

What about Adriana and her baby?

TONY

We don't have time! They're the reason this keeps happening!

They both make it to the car, where another guy is waiting, with engine running. Baby's mother is heard screaming. Baby keeps crying. Car takes off, as mother stops screaming. Baby still crying. Baby suddenly stops crying, as both camper and car are leaving the area...

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. PRIVATE ROAD - NIGHT

Car and camper driving along road, with nothing but woods. They come to a cabin, with a tree house in the background (visible, due to headlights). Both vehicles park. Everyone slowly gets out, looking all around. They begin approaching cabin.

One of them (Sergio, 35-40) walks toward cabin, while staring back toward tree house. He stops...begins approaching tree house. He eventually comes to hear huffs, who are trapped in the pit. He slows down, being very cautious. He keeps peeking up at tree house. He stops, and signals Tony over. Tony shines light on him, then tree house. He arrives, as they both come to pit, shining light on huffs. They look at each other, then shine light at tree house.

SERGIO

(speaking to anyone who might be up there)

We're not here to hurt anyone. We're just trying to survive. If no one

is up there, or in that cabin...well, we're going to take it. If you _are_ up

there...we'll leave...if that's what you want us to do...but we could

really use some help.

WOMAN

(off-screen)

DEAD! Two of them!

Other guy running toward cabin. Sergio looks up at tree house, one last time, before jogging toward cabin.

DIFFERENT WOMAN

Two more!

Three of the people along with three young children, run toward/into cabin. A woman and child rush toward/into the camper. Sergio speeding up. More and more huffs flooding the area. Tony stops (looking at all the approaching huffs), he goes for the camper, and Sergio follows. They climb inside just in time, as camper is flooded and surrounded by huffs...

DISSOLVE TO:

INT. TREE HOUSE (girls room) - NIGHT

Everyone staring at Amy, as Rhett helps her quietly lay down. Scott peeks outside.

RHETT

(speaking quietly)

Did your water break?

Amy shaking her head.

AMY

(quietly)

I imagine it will soon.

ELI

(quietly)

They're going to hear her.

GREG

(quietly)

They'll be dead or gone, soon. That army of huffs, had to have heard

them arrive. They're going to be on them any moment.

SCOTT

(quietly)

One of them is coming!

They all do their best to keep quiet. Sam holding Bailey. Rhett comforting Amy. Scott stops peaking outward. They all just listen...

SERGIO

(off-screen)

We're not here to hurt anyone. We're just trying to survive. If no one

is up there, or in that cabin...well, we're going to take it. If you _are_ up

there...we'll leave...if that's what you want us to do...but we could

really use some help.

Amy a look at Rhett, he shakes his head. Greg standing, about to call out.

WOMAN

(off-screen)

DEAD! Two of them!

Greg peeks out, as does Scott and Rhett.

DIFFERENT WOMAN

(off-screen)

Two more!

Eli now peeking out, as Sam does the same...

They all just watch...

Their POV of huffs, surrounding the camper, just as Sergio jumps inside. At the cabin, someone is caught and killed by huffs, as others inside close door. Dozens of huffs working toward getting inside cabin. Dozens of other huffs, continue to surround the camper, as dozens more continue to arrive.

POV cuts to everyone in tree house, watching. Then speaking quietly...

GREG

Damn it...we're going to have to do something.

ELI

What do you mean?

GREG

I was hoping they'd all drive off. Now we have a god damn mess,

down there. (looking at Amy) We have to get her in the cabin,

where she won't be heard.

SCOTT

The dead get in there first, (shaking head) it's going to be ugly.

ELI

So, what do we do?

RHETT

Lead them away. (Greg nodding)

AMY

And how exactly do we do that?

GREG

One of us has to get their attention...and lead them away.

Amy shaking head.

SCOTT

He's right. We have to help them...in order to help ourselves.

GREG

Having them here could even be a good thing. I didn't see any guns.

I think we can trust them.

AMY

I don't care if one of them is a freaking doctor! I know it's Rhett, who's

going to have to go risk his life, while his baby is being born, so excuse

me, if I believe they need to help themselves, right now!

Rhett coming in close to her...

RHETT

Greg's ankle isn't ready for that. (looking at Scott, with a smile)

Your dad is too old. I got this. (kissing her, then looking in her eyes)

This will not be the last time you see me...

Rhett rises, Greg hands him a flashlight and another gun. Then shakes his hand...

GREG

Try not to fire, once on your way back. Don't want them turning

around again.

Rhett a smile at Amy, as he leaves the room.

RHETT

I got this...

CUT TO:

A woman, her young boy, Tony and Sergio, inside camper.

TONY

We're screwed! They might not get in, but they ain't going anywhere.

WOMAN

(crying)

I think they got Roberta.

SERGIO

(peeking out toward cabin)

We may be safe in here, but they're going to make it inside that cabin.

TONY

(peeking out toward tree house)

There's a ladder coming down at that tree house! (Sergio coming to

look) Someone's coming down!... What's he doing?

SERGIO

Helping...

POV cuts to Rhett, jumping down off ladder. He looks all around, then down at the remains/bones, of Jax. He then looks toward the crowd/commotion, and takes a deep breath...

RHETT

HEY! Come and get it, you hungry bastards!

POV cuts to Amy, dreadfully shutting her eyes.

Cut to two men, one woman, two young boys and one young girl, inside cabin. Some of them peeking out toward Rhett, as huffs begin heading his direction.

Cut to Rhett, waving his arms around and shining his light.

RHETT

That's right. Right this way!

Rhett shines his light all around, and back in brush, checking for other possible huffs. He then begins leaving the tree house area, and going past brush and around corner.

RHETT

I love you, Amy!

Rhett disappears, as over a hundred huffs go his direction.

POV cuts to Eli, watching from above, along with Greg and Sam. Scott works to keep Amy comfortable.

SCOTT

We have to get her inside, asap.

GREG

Plan's working perfectly. Once they clear out, we'll get her there...

and meet our new friends...

DISSOVLE TO:

Last huffs leaving the area.

POV of the area, coming from those peeking out of cabin.

YOUNG BOY

(off-screen)

Are the monsters gone, Papa?

POV Papa at window.

PAPA

They are, and we'll stay inside where it's safe, so they don't come back.

POV cuts inside of camper, where both Sergio and Tony look out toward tree house.

TONY

We should get the others, and get out of here, while we can.

SERGIO

Why? Those people are survivors.

TONY

Survivors, who might survive by killing whoever gets in their way.

SERGIO

They why would they help us, like they just did?

TONY

To help themselves. They don't want the dead here, any more than

they probably want us here.

SERGIO

If they were dangerous, we'd already know. They were up there hiding

from us, worried _we_ were the threat.

WOMAN

He's right. We should stay here.

POV cuts into tree house, where Scott and Sam work to comfort Amy (looking more and more uncomfortable). Greg and Eli are looking out and around...

ELI

Pretty quiet now...

GREG

We have to be patient. Just moving her could cause labor pains,

that she can't control.

SCOTT

Any movement from our guests?

GREG

No. Thank god they're not idiots... I'm thinking it might be time to

quietly go introduce myself.

SAM

(worried)

By yourself?

GREG

I'll be fine. (looking around) Anyone have a white shirt I can use, as

a flag of peace?

SAM

(going to her things)

I do...

Sam finding and handing white shirt to Greg, as he grabs an extra gun...

POV cuts inside camper, where Sergio and Tony continue looking out and around...

SERGIO

Here we go.

His POV of Greg, climbing down ladder, holding and waving a white "flag", as he begins slowly approaching...

SERGIO

(off-screen)

You see that? What'd I tell you?

WOMAN

(off-screen)

What?

SERGIO

(off-screen)

He's waving a white flag.

TONY

(off-screen)

Could be a trick.

POV Sergio.

SERGIO

You're right, let's just shoot him dead. Oh yeah, we don't even have

any ammunition, do we? Stop being so paranoid, these are good

people. With any luck, they won't ask us to leave.

POV Greg, still waving "flag", as he suddenly comes to a complete stop. He looks out past the camper, before turning and racing back toward tree house.

TONY

(off-screen)

What the...

POV inside camper.

WOMAN/CHILD

What?

SERGIO

He's running back. (moving to look out other window) Something

scared him.

POV Greg, arriving at ladder, and flying right up it.

POV inside camper, as headlights shine through.

Cut to Greg, hopping off ladder, and pulling it up.

ELI

What's wrong?!

They can all see headlights coming through tree house, as Sam becomes excited.

SAM

Zane! It has to be! (looking at Greg) Don't you think?

GREG

I sure hope so, kiddo...

DISSOLVE TO: FLASHBACK (day 1)

INT. CAR - DAY

Zane speeding along, in Mile's car. He comes to a dramatic stop, near emergency entrance. Just before climbing out of car, both he and Miles receive texts messages. Zane checks his, then stares at Miles, who is looking down at his, before returning the stare from Zane.

ZANE

This has to be connected. (already dialing someone) That guy bites you,

before biting Eric's face off, and now we get triple sixes!

Zane waiting for an answer, while Nate and Travis share a look.

TRAVIS

Triple sixes?

Zane looking at phone.

POV phone "incoming call, Aunt Scout". Zane answers.

ZANE

(into phone)

Scout, what's happening?!

INT. COMPOUND OFFICE - DAY

Scout (Zane's aunt, Fish's sister), on phone next to Dakota (Zane's sister, also on phone), with sound of others in room, all busy on phones with friends and family.

SCOUT

(into phone)

Dad told me to call you. He got your call, but is on with your uncle

Mason. Are you okay?

INTERCUT with Greg's car.

ZANE

(into phone)

I'm fine, but Miles is hurt. Some guy bit a small chunk right off his arm,

before practically eating the face off, one of my ballplayers.

SCOUT

(into phone)

He was bitten?

Everyone else in room stops talking. Grandpa Sam considers grabbing phone from Scout, but gives a look to Leo (Zane's father), who takes phone instead. (handing his phone to Scout)

LEO

(into phone)

How bad is he?

ZANE

(into phone)

He'll live, but it's nasty and needs medical attention, asap. I'm at the

hospital now.

LEO

(into phone)

No! No hospital! Bring him straight here. The infected are biting and

killing people. Every indication has the hospitals as ground zero. We

don't know much, but have heard rumors of authorities, not only

shutting them down, but locking everyone inside, infected or not.

ZANE

(looking at Miles/injury, speaking into phone)

Infected?

Miles looking at him.

MILES

What?

LEO

(into phone)

Just get him here, now!

MILES

Where's my dad?

ZANE

(into phone)

Where's Hunter? Doesn't he want to speak to Miles?

LEO

(into phone)

He's busy! We're all busy! He'll call when he can. Just get here!

ZANE

(into phone, while looking toward backseat)

I have a couple of my kids, I have to run home first.

LEO

(into phone)

Bring them here! Or leave them there! Jesus Christ, Zane. Just get

your cousin here.

ZANE

(into phone)

These are my kids! They have families! I'm not just dumping them

on the side of the road, or at ground zero, as you're referring it as!

SCOUT

(now on other end of phone, into phone)

Zane, it's Scout. Your dad's on with Mason.

ZANE

(into phone)

Of course he is (Zane listening for a second)... What?! What do you

mean someone stole the helicopter? What the hell is going on there?!

SCOUT

(into phone)

It wasn't here, it was at the SSH. Your step mom, Troy (Zane's brother),

Angela (brother's wife), Kate (Zane's sister) and Jagger (Zane's brother),

are all there. Dad sent the bird to pick them up. We're not sure what

happened yet, your dad's about to call them back.

ZANE

(into phone)

Are they okay?

SCOUT

(into phone)

We have no reason to believe they're not.

ZANE

(into phone)

This is a god damn nightmare. Why isn't my dad already on his

way there?

SCOUT

(into phone)

He's meeting Mason here in a minute, and they'll go get em' all.

(she pauses) and Zane, we haven't heard from Fish, yet.

ZANE

(into phone)

It's only been a few minutes since you sent the text.

SCOUT

(into phone)

Yeah, but I tried his phone the moment Dad decided to send out

the code. I tried Samantha too, no luck.

ZANE

(into phone)

They're at the cabin, so maybe they're hiking out of range or something.

SCOUT

(over phone)

I hope so.

ZANE

(into phone)

Let's worry about those we know are in trouble, first. (about to hang up)

But Scout, call me the moment you do hear from them. Alright...I love

you too, see you soon.

DISSOLVE TO: PRESENT TIME

INT. TREE HOUSE - NIGHT

Sam anxiously peeking out window (next to Greg) as multiple vehicles pull up behind camper (out of their view).

SAM

I can't tell. Is it them?

GREG

I can't tell, yet. But keep down, until we know for sure.

Both Scott and Amy with hopeful expressions, as they wait. Eli ducking down from window.

ELI

They have guns!

Greg moving to Eli's window.

SAM

They would definitely have guns!

Greg ducking down all the way.

GREG

It's not them.

Amy disappointed, Sam instantly devastated.

SAM

What?! Are you sure? How do you know?

Sam moving to Greg, who keeps her low.

GREG

It's just not. I saw at least one person, I didn't recognize.

SAM

They could have brought others, or maybe (cutoff)

GREG

(shaking head and hushing her)

They'd be calling for us, by now.

CUT TO:

EXT. WOODS - NIGHT

Rhett slowing down, and turning to walk backward, as he waits for huffs to catch up a bit.

RHETT

Come on, you guys are killing me; I wanted to be back by now.

Rhett waving his arms around, making sure he has all of their attention. He almost trips, while taking a peek behind him.

RHETT

Must be over a hundred of you ugly sob's, yet it's the one off hiding in the

damn brush, that I'm worried about.

Suddenly, multiple gunshots begin going off (toward cabin), as Rhett freezes a moment, before huffs force him to continue backward.

RHETT

Damn it!

Rhett begins running ahead, full speed. He runs right into brush, and getting through it (to other side), as quickly as possible. He fires his gun forward, then turns and races off the other direction. He stops and hides in some brush, as huffs march forward. He grows impatient, and begins creeping through brush. He ends up making too much noise, and attracts some huffs. Eventually they all change course.

RHETT

DAMN IT!

Rhett runs out of brush (allowing them to see him), and racing back in direction he wishes them to go. He continues running a ways. He again finds brush to run through. Again, he fires gun, in direction he wants huffs to continue traveling. He then turns and runs off other direction.

He stops in brush, this time fatigued and willing to be more patient... But now more gunshots begin being fired. Many more. And once again, the huffs all turn around. Rhett looks toward the direction of the gunshots, then to the huffs, now heading that way. He becomes extremely frustrated, and simply walks out of brush, yelling at huffs.

RHETT

(waving hands around)

JESUS GOD DAMN CHRIST! ALL I WANNA DO IS GET TO MY WIFE,

WHO MIGHT BE SHOT DEAD, BUT I HAVE TO KEEP PLAYING THIS

PIECE OF SHIT GAME, WITH YOU DAMN DEAD PEOPLE!

Rhett again leading the herd away...

CUT TO:

EXT. CABIN AREA - NIGHT

Two dead men (both guys who were trapped inside cabin, with the woman and kids), one lying on porch steps, the other on ground, in front of porch. Army soldiers coming out front door, with the woman and children (crying/freaking out) and walking them off porch, where the apparent "head" soldier, pulls out a pistol.

COLONEL BALLARD

(speaking to his men, who brought them out)

Thank you for not messing up our new living quarters.

He instantly shoots the woman dead, followed with the children. One of the soldiers watches, as the last child to be killed, has the most time to react to the death of her mother, and two brothers. He watches in slow motion, as her scared, horrific expression disappears, by sudden death, and she drops to the ground...

The soldier watching, can't move. He just stares at her lifeless body, and family. His colonel takes notice, but has no time to react, as suddenly Sergio and Toby go rushing from the camper, to the truck. The soldiers open fire...

Tony goes down, before reaching passenger side. Sergio hops inside driver's seat, starting engine. He's taking serious fire. He starts driving a few yards, before shot dead. The soldiers (over thirty of them) rush the camper, pulling out the woman and her child (both bawling). They take them to the porch area, with all the other bodies. The Colonel gleams at the empathetic soldier.

COLONEL BALLARD

Private Adams...relieve these civilians of their future suffering, and

give them peace.

PRIVATE ADAMS

We don't have to do this colonel! We're supposed to _**help**_ civilians.

Especially children!

COLONEL BALLARD

And how do we do that?! We take care of them? We run a damn

daycare center, up here on a mountain where we can't even take care

of our own. How many children have we already watched dying, or

watching their parents die?! How many have we watched eaten alive?!

Our own kids back home, going through the same damn thing. It's over

for them! It's over for everyone! Only the strong survive, and only _**they**_

have the chance to be a part of whatever kind of sick world this is!

The mother and her child, bawling uncontrollably. The Colonel looks at them.

POV cuts to Sam and Amy, completely (but quietly) bawling in tree house...

Cut to Woman and child...

COLONEL BALLARD

(off-screen)

The worst thing we have done for this mother and child, is to have

prolonged their ending. Debating what we've already talked about

and agreed upon, has only furthered their nightmare.

Private Adams walks right over to them, fires at child first, then the mother.

POV cuts to Rhett, as again, at least half of the huffs are turning around, after hearing gunfire. Rhett closes his eyes, a moment. Opens and begins jogging around huffs, getting out in front of the ones who turned back toward cabin. He runs toward cabin...

Cut to soldiers in silence, looking over dead mother and child. Colonel Ballard walks up to Private Adams.

COLONEL BALLARD

We're not bad guys, Private Adams. I want to cheer and applaud your

bravery, in what you just did, but out of respect of the situation, you'll

have to settle for a pat on the back. Colonel patting him over the back,

and walking away. Some soldiers begin moving the bodies, while others

scout the area. Colonel Ballard heads toward porch, walking up it, and

into cabin...

SOLDIER

(off-screen)

Colonel Ballard!

Colonel Ballard coming back outside. He looks over toward tree house area (darkness had been keeping tree house from their attention), where soldiers shine flash lights...

POV cuts to Greg, handing Scott another gun. He hands Eli another, and then one for Sam. All of them looking scared for their lives, as the flashlights shine through the tree house windows, and deck...

Cut to colonel Ballard arriving at pit, with huffs inside (flashlights on huffs).

COLONEL BALLARD

What has been going on, here? (looking over the huffs)

A soldier flashes a light on tree house, as Colonel Ballard looks up.

COLONEL BALLARD

Now what kind of fancy five-star vacation rental, do we have up there?

Ballard walking over closer to it. Soldiers cautiously aiming guns up at it.

COLONEL BALLARD

(speaking to anyone inside tree house)

I know what you're thinking, up there. That crazy guy down there just

killed innocent children. But they're dead already, they wouldn't

survive. A bullet beats the flesh tearing teeth of the dead, any day.

By the looks of your pit trap thing, over there, I'd have to think I'm

speaking to a bunch of survivors. If that's the case...well, then we have

room for that. The _world_ has room for that.

Suddenly Amy is heard screaming out, in terrible pain, as her contractions get the best of her.

COLONEL BALLARD

Are you shitting me, up there? You're bringing a poor innocent child into

this mess?! And you probably think _I'm_ the bad guy, huh? (walking toward

one of his men, muttering to himself) No wonder the world did this to itself.

(now talking to his man) We can't have that selfish woman up there

screaming, for the next day or so, attracting every dead piece of shit around.

Hate to waste a grenade, but could I please get you to fetch me one?

SOLDIER

Yes sir. (heading off)

Sudden gunfire from the tree house kills one soldier, and sends Ballard and the others ducking for cover, and returning fire. Rhett comes running around corner, screaming.

RHETT

HELP! HELP! THE DEAD ARE COMING! THOUSANDS OF THEM!

Rhett running like a mad man, toward the cabin (most soldiers at the tree house). Gunfire has stopped. Ballard and his men aim toward Rhett, but hold off, at the sound the herd. They stare toward corner, as huffs come around it, flooding the area.

Soldiers open fire on them, and retreat back toward their vehicles. The soldier with the grenade comes rushing to Ballard, handing it to him. He tosses it at the herd, and runs off. The grenade explodes, as his men continue toward vehicles, climb inside and retreat...

Greg peeking out, as they retreat. Amy begins fighting a major contraction, as Scott does his best to aid her from screaming out. Somehow, she contains herself enough to prevent blurting out. Greg, Sam and Eli, watch, as the huffs walk through the area below...

DISSOLVE TO: FLASHBACK (day 1)

INT. CAR - DAY

Zane's POV, as he rounds corner of road (plenty of traffic). He comes to see what looks like a baby/toddler, practically in the street (scared and crying). Without thought, he makes a dramatic turn, right up into driveway, and quickly getting out of car, to retrieve the child. He runs right over, picking her up, and looking right into her face (looks about three).

ZANE

Where's your parents, sweetheart? Why are you out here, alone?

Child trying to speak, but stuttering...

TODDLER

Gama... Gama hurt... Gama hurt Mama.

Zane looking toward open door of house, in front of him. Both Travis and Nate arriving at his side.

ZANE

You guys are both like, what, half mile from here?

Both guys nodding.

Travis

Yeah, we can get there from here. Get your brother to your doctor.

Travis and Nate taking off, down sidewalk.

ZANE

Trav? (Travis/Nate holding up) I know you're going to go for your

girlfriend, too. If you can get her family to join you, bring them, and

yours along. But, both of you act fast, roads are going to be crazy, in

no time.

Both boys running on, as Zane takes toddler to Mile's side, who immediately gives the girl a smile.

MILES

I got it, go ahead. Just be quick, cousin.

Toddler looks scared of Mile's injury. Zane already creeping through front door. He cautiously moves through front room, spotting open door to bedroom. He just as cautiously enters that room, coming to see what looked like an empty hospital bed, and what looked like hospice care. He moves back out of room, and toward swinging door, to another room. As he approaches, he can hear something behind that door. He carefully swings it open, to the sight of dead grandma, on floor, eating body of the toddler's mother.

ZANE

What the hell kind of disease makes a person do _**that**_!?

Huff turns, rises, and goes toward Zane, who can't help watching her, studying her face...

ZANE

Are you even _**alive**_?

He finally is forced to turn and head away, running through front room, and out door. He quickly runs to the girl, buckling her seatbelt.

ZANE

You're okay, sweetie, I promise. (quickly kisses her forehead)

Huff comes out of front door, as Miles looks on is shock. Zane hopping in driver's seat, and quickly backing out into the road. Huff still coming for him, as he peels away. Huff goes for person on bike, who quickly speeds up.

Zane's POV, through rearview mirror, of huff going into road, barely missed by one car, before nailed by another, yet rising, as more cars collide around her...

DISSOLVE TO: PRESENT TIME - NIGHT

INT./EXT. TREE HOUSE - NIGHT

Amy fighting hard to hold back her contraction pains (looks to be losing the battle).

POV cuts to tail end of huff herd, around parking area, heading away. They can hear Amy's burst of laboring pain, from the tree house, and instantly turn, changing course toward the continuing screams...

Cut to Greg, leaving area (where he'd been watching huff herd) and heading into girl's room, where Amy finishes her contraction.

GREG

Well...We know Rhett is doing fine, and saved our lives already, so

I guess he'll just have to do it again. (looking at Amy, with a smile)

That is some husband you have, there.

Eli nervously looking out window. Sam joins him.

Their POV, of huffs heading toward them. They watch as they begin to arrive. A few of them fall into pit. The rest come to base of tree, somewhat glancing up at tree house, but with no more noise, or way up, they simply linger around.

SAM

(speaking hushed)

If we're quiet, they'll just leave on their own...like my dad kept doing.

Greg a sad look at Sam...

GREG

Kept? (a pause) What made him keep coming back?

Sam speechless, she looks back out window, down at huffs. Greg walks over to her.

GREG

It's okay, Samantha...I can't imagine what that must have been like, for

you. If I'd been your age, when I saw my dad...(shake of the head) I

doubt I could have been as strong as you. (a look to Amy) And most

definitely not as strong as a woman in labor, without meds or a

doctor! (winking at her)

POV huffs still lingering below.

Cut to Rhett, creeping out of woods, over by cabin. He carefully finds a secure spot, to look toward tree house. He watches, as the herd just sort of paces around, below and all around the tree house. Some of them continue to drop into pit. Rhett moves in a little closer, then comes to a complete stop, staring down and over in front of him a ways.

His POV of the dead children and women. He takes a step back, followed by a deep breath. Suddenly, he is attacked by a huff (from behind). He falls to ground, moving and kicking around, trying to avoid being bitten.

POV cuts to a few other huffs, from the herd, hearing the commotion of Rhett, and turning toward it.

Cut to Rhett, now to his feet and jabbing huff, in head. He just looks at it a moment, before taking notice of several huffs, heading his direction. He ponders his next move, a moment, before simply walking forward, out into the open.

RHETT

I LOVE YOU AMY! I WANT YOU TO KNOW I'M OKAY, OUT HERE. THE

COMPANY KINDA SUCKS, BUT IT ONLY GIVES ME MORE TIME TO

THINK ABOUT HOLDING YOU, AND HOLDING OUR BABY! (waving

hands all around) COME ON YOU UGLY IDIOTS! COME AND GET IT!

POV cuts to Greg, Eli and Sam, all looking out, as the huffs go Rhett's direction. Amy extremely emotional and relieved, weeping like a baby...

Cut to Rhett, going into the trees, slowly, as huffs follow...

Cut to Sam, watching from tree house...

SAM

He's legendary...

Eli nodding, with a proud smile.

ELI

Yeah, he is...

CUT TO:

EXT. LAKE TRAILS - NIGHT

Rhett exhausted, as he jogs along the trail (moonlight reflecting off lake). He can hear something, and comes to a sudden stop. He listens, then walks further, before going off trail, toward sound of vehicles, pulling into somewhere close by.

POV cuts to him in brush, coming to a stop, as he gets as close as he can, to the sound of people loading weapons and readying themselves for battle. His POV of soldiers using flashlights, before shutting them all off, and walking trail, toward lake. Rhett carefully follows...

COLONEL BALLARD

Remember, don't fire your weapons unless you absolutely need to. We

don't want that herd, of dead walkers coming back.

SOLDIER

(next to Ballard)

This really worth the hassle?

COLONEL BALLARD

I don't know, is there a hotel, somewhere around, to check

in to? Look around…surviving is a hassle. Every day we have

left, will be a hassle.

SOLDIER

Agreed, sir. I'm just worried about where those temperatures

will be getting, a month from now.

COLONEL BALLARD

We've already decided the mountain is where we want to

make our stand. Winter weather will be a "hassle", regardless

of where we reside. We can add on, to that tree house,

insulate the hell out of it, and survive here more so that any

other suggestions, I've yet to hear come from your mouth.

The soldier walks on, in silence…

POV Rhett, cautiously following…

CUT TO:

EXT./INT. WOODS - NIGHT

Huffs coming out of brush (sound of Amy screaming in pain), past cabin, and toward tree house...

POV cuts to Amy screaming, with Scott holding her hand.

GREG

This is going to go on all night. That baby is just going to have to come

into the world from up here. We might as well ignore what's going on

down there, and deal with it once we can.

AMY

(speaking through her pain/screaming)

What ABOUT RHETT? (screaming in pain)

GREG

Like Sam said, he's becoming a legend. He'll find his way back, up here.

Amy coming to end of her contraction, and regaining composure...

AMY

He better. He needs to deliver his baby...

GREG

So...tell me how you and the legend, met.

Amy an instant laugh (through her deep breathing). Eli a smile.

AMY

If you're trying to get the current situation, off my mind, you've

picked yourself a winner.

Scott smiling.

ELI

I can't believe we haven't told them this story, already.

GREG

Let's hear it.

SAM

Yeah.

Amy smiling, some deep breathing, and some giggling at the memory.

AMY

It was my first year at college. I was on campus studying, under

the sun. It was hard to focus, due to some shirtless guy, tossing

a football with his friend.

SAM

Rhett?

AMY

Nope.

Some laughs...

ELI

Rhett, still hates that part of the story.

AMY

Anyhow, I suddenly notice their football coming right at me. I'm

not a girlie girl, I was going to catch that ball! But out of nowhere,

some other cute guy, slaps the ball away.

SAM

Rhett?

AMY

Nope. Rhett was the friend tossing with the shirtless guy.

More laughs...

GREG

Ha! So, Rhett's not even on your radar, yet?

AMY

Funny that you use that word. Because after Rhett had came over

to get his ball back, the new cute guy asks me how good my gaydar

is. He wanted to know if I thought Rhett was flirting with him.

Sam and Eli, laughing.

GREG

So, Rhett was on the new guy's radar!

More laughs, as Greg peeks out window.

His POV of huff herd, based at bottom of tree, some reaching upward, others lingering around.

SAM

(off-screen)

So, then what happened?

Greg walking away from window.

AMY

(with a laugh)

I told him I had no idea, which was a mistake, because then he somehow

charmed me into going over and speaking to Rhett, on his behalf.

GREG

No way! Your first conversation with Rhett, was you trying to set him up

with another dude? (Sam and Eli, laughing) And he married you anyhow?

ELI

Just wait, it gets better.

AMY

He seemed pretty embarrassed, at first. I know I was! I couldn't believe I

actually asked him. But Rollyn, that was his name, was sweet. I guess I

wanted to be helpful.

SAM

So, then what?

AMY

I gave Rollyn the bad news. Then before I knew it, Rhett had come back

over. He told Rollyn he had a gay friend, who wanted to meet new people.

He promised to introduce them, but only if I agreed to go out with _him_.

GREG

(laughing)

So, that's why you settled for Rhett!

AMY

Actually...There's a twist. (Greg and Sam, intrigued) After I left, I just

couldn't shake the idea that I'd been scammed. So I walked back over,

and peeked around the corner. Sure enough, there they were, switching

roles. Rhett was now sitting down where Rollyn had been, and Rollyn

was now tossing the ball with the shirtless guy.

GREG

The one who got away. (Amy a smile)

AMY

Along came a pretty girl, who almost got bombed by their football, until

Rhett smacked it away. (Greg's eyes wide)

GREG/SAM

No way!

AMY

Gaydar...is what they called that evil scam of theirs.

Some laughs...

GREG

You have to be kidding me?! You guys really met that way?

(Amy nodding) And you fell for, and married him anyhow?

AMY

I did. I gave him credit for being creative. Of course, years later I

discovered he got the idea online. I guess some couple back in the

90's, got married after meeting the same way.

GREG

Double scam. Tricks you into a date, then takes credit for the

brilliance of that trick...wow.

Greg moving to window, looking out.

POV cuts down to huffs, lingering.

POV travels through, and around the herd. About half of them appear to be kids (of all ages).

POV through binoculars, of the herd…

A voice comes from person holding binoculars.

SOLDIER

(off-screen)

I'd say there's over a hundred, half of them children.

POV soldier (in brush) looking through binoculars. Colonel Ballard next to him.

COLONEL BALLARD

Dead children with teeth, are just as dangerous as dead adults.

SOLDIER

Where'd they all come from?

COLONEL BALLARD

People evacuating the city. Bunch of them probably tried to hold

up together, somewhere.

SOLDIER

But how'd they all become...

COLONEL BALLARD

The walking dead? Who knows. Probably something like what we

saw at that grocery store. World's a twisted nightmare, right now.

(nodding toward herd) And as bad as it is up here, just imagine

what it'll be like for the others, who went back to the city, for their

families.

Suddenly, Amy is heard screaming, through a contraction. Huffs all gathering back toward base of tree house.

COLONEL BALLARD

Alright, time to put that selfish pregnant woman and her unborn baby,

out of their misery. Private Balaski?

PRIVATE BALASKI

Sir?

COLONEL BALLARD

Just like we talked about. Wait till you get in front of them, before

getting their attention.

PRIVATE BALASKI

Yes sir!

Private Balaski runs off, down toward lake, and along the shoreline. He is unnoticed by the huffs, as their attention is with the sound of Amy, in pain. Suddenly a gunshot is fired, as private Balaski is hit in the gut, and goes down.

POV cuts to Greg walking away from Amy, toward window.

AMY

(worried)

Rhett?

Cut to Colonel Ballard.

COLONEL BALLARD

What the shit?! Where'd that shot come from!?

Greg's POV of huffs, now all going for the wounded soldier.

AMY

What's happening?

GREG

There's a soldier down there... Who I'm guessing, Rhett just shot.

AMY

You're sure it's not Rhett?

GREG

It's not him. But where the hell did that soldier come from?

Greg watching, as private Balaski tries to get away, but is overtaken by the herd. He screams, as he is eaten alive. Amy closing her eyes...

ELI

Where did he shoot him from?

GREG

That's what I'm trying to figure out.

POV cuts to Colonel Ballard.

COLONEL BALLARD

I want a perimeter around that herd, with a man in the brush every

twenty yards, from each other. Find me that shooter!

CUT TO:

EXT. BRUSH - NIGHT

Soldier (aiming gun ahead), creeping into brush, while looking all around. He establishes a view of the huff herd (lingering around remains of private Balaski).

COLONEL BALLARD

(over radio)

Duncan, anything?

PRIVATE DUNCAN

(into radio)

No sign of him.

COLONEL BALLARD

(over radio)

I really wanted that sob dead, but scaring him off works, too.

Alright Seager, you're up.

Private Duncan looks toward Cabin, where private Seager comes out of brush. Once completely visible, he begins waving his arms around, and yelling at the huffs.

PRIVATE SEAGER

COME AND GET IT! I'm right here! Fresh meat!

POV cuts to Greg rushing to window, looking out toward private Seager.

SCOTT

Is that Rhett?

GREG

No, it's one of them.

ELI

What he is doing?

GREG

They're going to clear them out, so that can make a move on us.

Greg grabbing guns, handing Scott a couple. Sam looking scared/nervous. Eli readying his gun.

POV cuts to private Seager, leading huff herd, around corner of cabin. Suddenly, a shot is fired, as Greg rushes back to window!

Cut to colonel Ballard speaking into radio.

COLONEL BALLARD

Seager? Seager?!

PRIVATE DUNCAN

(off-screen, over radio)

He's down sir. He was hit.

Colonel Ballard closing eyes, then speaking into radio.

COLONEL BALLARD

Find the shooter! He's either in that cabin, or in your laps! Find him!

POV cuts to soldiers hustling from brush to brush, looking for shooter...

Cut to girls room.

ELI

Did Rhett get him?

AMY

What is he doing, out there?!

GREG

Living up to his status, as a legend.

AMY

Or getting himself killed!

GREG

I know you're worried, but he's absolutely saving our lives, right now.

AMY

There's too many of them!

GREG

Does he have some kind of training, I don't know about? I can't figure

out how he's doing this.

AMY

He's always been a good shot, but no, no training, or military

experience.

GREG

He's fired twice, and hit both his targets, from god knows how far

away... He's got to have them worried.

POV cuts to Colonel Ballard.

PRIVATE DUNCAN

(over radio)

He's not here...

Colonel Ballard shaking his head, pondering his next move...

COLONEL BALLARD

He's got to be in the cabin. Johnson, Crews, Pike; lead the dead

walkers away, now. Rest of you ambush the cabin, once you can.

POV cuts to Johnson, Crews and Pike, coming out of brush, grabbing the huffs attention. They begin leading them away.

Cut to Greg, Sam and Eli, carefully watching from window, as huffs begin disappearing, around the corner.

ELI

They're leading them away, again!

Greg looks at Amy, who looks back at him.

GREG

Scream, Amy. Fake another contraction. Damn, I should have thought

of that in the first place!

Amy in real pain.

AMY

Don't have to fake it!

Amy begins screaming out. Greg, Sam and Eli, look out window. Scott remains at Amy's side.

POV cuts to Colonel Ballard (sound of Amy screaming).

COLONEL BALLARD

(into radio)

Our pregnant screamer is at it, again. Don't let that herd dissipate!

(shaking head, talking to himself) I can't wait to shut her up!

POV cuts to soldiers, giving it their best to keep the huffs focus. The front half of the herd, continue toward soldiers. The back half, begin turning toward Amy's screams.

POV soldier, watching from brush.

COLONEL BALLARD

(over radio)

Forget about the cabin, I want everyone helping draw their attention

away, from here. The back half is already faltering. Do not let them

return to the tree house!

Several more soldiers heading out of brush, and working to keep the herd moving away. Most huffs are focused on the soldiers, but a handful (ones in back) still find themselves lured by Amy's screams. One soldier has made his way to the other side of the herd (by lake), and begins taking all focus off the tree house...

POV cuts to Greg, watching.

GREG

Shit. Umm, make noise!

Amy still screaming, as now Greg, Eli and Sam, all begin banging and making noise. Greg goes to other window (holding his gun). He has no shot at the soldiers (huffs in the way), but fires toward the soldier at the lake. He doesn't hit anything, but the gunshot brings some attention, from some huffs. It also sends the soldiers ducking/running for cover...

POV cuts to Colonel Ballard.

COLONEL BALLARD

(into radio)

That shot came from the tree house. They have no shot at you from

there. Keep that herd from coming back!

POV cuts to soldiers, again doing their best to lead away the herd.

Cut to Greg, about to fire again, as suddenly a few shots are fired, up into tree house. He grabs both Sam and Eli, ducking them down.

Cut to huffs, going all sorts of directions, but eventually all of them become focused on the soldiers.

Cut to Greg, signaling for Sam and Eli to stay down, as he peeks out window.

Cut to soldier by lake, doing a great job of leading huffs, in direction they want them.

Cut to Colonel Ballard.

COLONEL BALLARD

(into radio)

Excellent, Rodgers! You've got em; keep going!

POV cuts to Rodgers, leading huffs away.

POV huffs, coming his direction.

POV panning through huffs, before coming to one who looks just like Rhett! He appears to be dead. Bloody and moving like a huff.

He begins slowly/slyly aiming his gun (revealing he is still alive), at private Rodgers. He fires, and Rodgers goes down.

Cut to Colonel Ballard, throwing a shocked look at everyone else.

COLONEL BALLARD

Did you see... Did that come from...one of THEM!

POV cuts to Greg at window, in shock!

Cut to other soldiers (near huffs), scattering away, into the brush.

POV huffs eating Rodgers, as Rhett slowly walks toward back of herd.

Cut to Colonel Ballard, angry and pacing.

PRIVATE DUNCAN

(over radio)

That didn't come from the cabin! It was the dead walkers!

COLONEL BALLARD

(into radio)

Everyone convene back here. Need to think this through.

Colonel Ballard pacing, as the others watch.

COLONEL BALLARD

What do you guys find harder to believe? That the dead walkers

have learned to carry and fire guns, or that these tree people, have

somehow civilized themselves with the dead walkers?

Still pacing and thinking...

COLONEL BALLARD

That guy who originally ran through here with them. He wasn't

running from them, he was leading them, right to us. Now he's

walking around with them, shooting at us, without being attacked,

by them. (everyone's attention, as he keeps pacing and thinking)

How's he doing it?

SOLDIER

He's camouflaged. (Ballard smiling and pointing at soldier) Like

one of them.

COLONEL BALLARD

I wouldn't of thought of it before, but after what we just saw, I'd

have to say it's the only thing that makes sense...right?

Soldiers nodding, and awaiting his command, as he stares outward, pondering his next move.

COLONEL BALLARD

I want that perimeter again. I want a grenade tossed in the middle

of that herd...shoot the one that runs. No wait...I want words with

this one. Take him alive...unless he's getting away, then take that

son of a bitch down.

Soldiers leaving to form perimeter.

POV cuts to tree house, where Amy is crying and trying to speak.

AMY

What if those things...what if they realize...he's alive? They're

going to get him...I can't...I can't have my baby like this.

SCOTT

You can, and you will. What he's doing down there is him doing his

part. Your part is right here, getting through this. We have plenty

of guns, and will be doing our part. We're not losing this tree house,

or our chance of seeing that compound, we keep hearing so much

about. Nothing is more important to me, than meeting my grandchild,

and seeing him grow up, in a safe place.

Sam sitting on floor, next to Bailey (in carrier), and shedding a tear. Greg at window, with Eli...

DISSOLVE TO: FLASHBACK (day 1)

EXT./INT. CAR - DAY

Zane driving car (in Tillamook Forest), off of main road and onto a grassy/dirt road. He looks over at Miles, who has become feverish. He takes a look back at the toddler, who is asleep (tear dried face).

CUT TO:

Zane driving out of tree/brush area, into an open field, where the road ahead leads right toward a wall of brush/blackberry bushes. He drives right toward it. Suddenly, the portion of the wall in front of him, begins opening (attached to a gate), and two guards rise from up top (hidden/camouflaged catwalk, next to camouflaged tree house). Inside is a road, with a sign reading "Baker Lane, surrounded by more brush/blackberry bushes, with a long corridor, leading toward an opening.

He drives forward, through about fifty yards of shady brushy area, before reaching the opening. The road is dirt, but the opening is nicely cut green grass. There are at least a couple of huge solar power grids, as well as several wind turbines. There is a park, with play equipment and a small softball field.

Off to the left, are a few more roads and what looks like a small baseball stadium. To the right, is a manmade lake and huge cabin (and several other cabins), that is attached to the underground mansion (Baker complex), that lays straight ahead...

POV goes birds eye, as Zane drives toward Baker complex. Once high enough, you can see that in between all those blackberry bushes, are fields of berries. There is a wall below the catwalk, at the front of the blackberry wall (which camouflages the entire compound, as if it's nothing but a bunch of bushes). There are trails everywhere. There are multiple camouflaged tree houses, along the wall of the compound…

The other roads, to the left, lead around the baseball stadium, where there are softball fields, tennis courts, and what looks like an entire neighborhood, of partial underground homes. There are cabins, duplexes, hiking trails, open fields, flowers, trees, creeks and even some small buildings, in what appears to look like a small city center...

The lake to the right, has a farm at the other end of it, and a bunch of woods, across from the lake of it. At the center of all this, is the Baker complex. In front, it doesn't look that big (mostly underground), but as it slopes down in the back, it becomes a paradise. Swimming pools, waterfalls, decks, trails and secret passageways. There's a building behind it, that is built in to it, and over a dozen guest houses, with yards, that lay back behind it all…

As the POV continues into birds eye, you can see a large creek, flowing right through the compound, near the backend of it. Nothing but brush, trees and mountain sides, appear to surround the entire area...

CUT TO:

INT. BAKER COMPLEX - DAY

Zane in a hallway, on phone.

ZANE

(into phone)

Hey Samantha, I just left your dad a message, and now getting your

voicemail too. Making me pretty nervous, kiddo. The code went out

well over an hour ago. I love you guys, and can't survive even the

idea of something being wrong... Please let me know that it's not.

Please Sam...

Zane hangs up, as Scout and Dakota come out door, closing it. Through window on door, a doctor is seen working on Miles. Hunter and family are inside, along with Grandpa Sam.

ZANE

He's infected and there's nothing we can do, is there?

Scout just looking at him, with a tear in her eye. She hugs him.

SCOUT

I just don't know if I even have any more tears, to shed. There're still so

many loved ones, yet to make it here. And Fish...

Dakota trying not to cry...

ZANE

Yeah, I just left messages for both him and Sam. (Zane noticing her

looking worried) What is it? What haven't you told me?

SCOUT

We're not hearing back from Vincent or the boys, now.

ZANE

It's his birthday, they were meeting Fish at the cabin, weren't they?

(Scout nodding) And not a single word from any of them?

Zane nervously pacing. Grandpa Sam comes out of room (inside everyone looks emotional). Grandpa tries to remain strong, but breaks down a bit, as Scouts moves in to hug him.

GRANDPA SAM

We have so much family. I just wanted to keep them all safe.

SCOUT

You're the reason most of us already are, Dad. Nothing you could have

done, to prevent what happened to Miles.

GRANDPA SAM

(regaining composure)

I know. I just need to focus right now, no time to get emotional. (looking

at Zane) I know you probably want to join your father.

ZANE

Actually, with all the firepower he already has, and the fact no one has

gone for Fish yet, I believe that's the direction I should be heading.

GRANDPA SAM

Fish is in a safe place. US 26 is a mess, there's no way up the mountain,

right now. I don't like this situation at the hotel. I haven't been able to

reach any of them on the phone.

ZANE

I say just abandon it.

DAKOTA

Grandpa and Hunter, have been saying that all along. It's Dad who

wanted to stick to procedure. We hope he knows better, now.

ZANE

Sounds about right. (looking at Grandpa) Look, I know you're worried, but you trust

my dad to get it done, right? Fish and Sam, not to mention Vincent, Greg and Mark,

are pretty crucial toward the future as well, are they not?

GRANDPA SAM

You tell me your plan, and I'll tell you what I think.

CUT TO:

INT./EXT. COMPOUND EXIT - DAY

Zane, Scout and Dakota, all in a hummer, driving out gate of compound, and lugging a trailer that holds three motorcycles...

CUT TO:

EXT. OFF ROAD - DAY

Zane, Scout and Dakota, riding motorcycles away from area they stashed and camouflaged the hummer/trailer.

CUT TO:

EXT. BUMPER TO BUMPER HIGHWAY - DAY

Zane, Scout and Dakota, riding bikes in between cars, and off road, wherever allows for them to use the most speed. They see all sorts of different people, bored, worried, drinking, smoking, lounging, dancing, fighting, and crying, in or around their vehicles. They see news helicopters above. They see some cars honking, and trying to find a way out of the jam. Some people are just walking down the highway...

More and more people appear to be frightened or crying. More and more are walking the highway. More and more cars are becoming abandoned. More and more animals appear to be separated from their owners. Children are crying, as if they lost their parents. Majority of cars are now abandoned, as Zane pulls to side, and stops. Scout and Dakota, pulling up next to him...

ZANE

Those children back there. Were they?

Both Scout and Dakota removing helmets, revealing their faces of tears. Scout bawling.

SCOUT

I can't stop crying, because I want to help them, but...we can't.

Zane looking away, and mumbling to himself.

ZANE

There is no help...

He puts back on his helmet, and rides on. Dakota does the same. Scout takes a moment, and a deep breath, before riding on...

They see a few people, here and there. Some pleading for help. Some just sitting in their cars, crying or watching them ride by. More separated pets. Some people in trees or fields, walking along. More helicopters above. Eventually Zane stops, again. They all take off their helmets, staring ahead.

Their POV of a dead person, eating a dead dog, in the road. It looks up at them, rises, and approaching them. Blood and meat, dripping from his face. His stomach has a huge gap in it (from being eaten). It's obvious, he's not alive. Zane pulls out a gun. He rides forward, and stops. He aims, fires and hits him in the gut, to no effect. He fires again and hits him in the head, taking him down.

He just stares at him. Scout and Dakota ride up to him.

SCOUT

Jesus Christ, these people aren't infected, they're dead! Did you

see the hole in that person? That's not possible!

ZANE

It's like the guy on the internet. He must have been dead, too.

Nothing but a head shot, seems to do the trick. (looking at them

both) Remember that...for next time.

Zane rides off. They both look at each other, then ride off...

They ride through more abandoned cars. More pets. Broken windows with blood. Blood stains in road. They continue through it all. Driving slowly at times, and faster at others.

Zane's POV (as he's slowing to a stop) of a huff, trying to get into someone's car. People are inside.

Zane just staring at the situation, as Scout and Dakota pull up next to him.

DAKOTA

So, people die...they become like that...and they eat us...or make us

die, and become like them...

SCOUT

(with a tear)

Like Miles...

Dakota looking downward. Zane shaking his head, with a look away, while thinking about Miles...

SCOUT

We have to help them.

ZANE

We have to stop wasting ammo. Scout, give me your knife.

Scout pulls out a huge knife, handing to Zane. He rides forward, right near huff, and parking. Huff leaves car, for Zane. Zane walks right to it, without fear or hesitation, and takes it down with a jab to the head. He looks down at it, glances at the frightened family inside, and goes back to his bike. He gets on, and rides forward. Scout and Dakota look at each other, before riding on...

The family watches them ride by. They roll down their window, peeking at the dead huff...

Zane and them, don't get much further, before Scout pulls over. She rips off her helmet, and begins vomiting. Dakota has stopped, and is coming to aid Scout. Zane stops up ahead, watching. Scout takes some breaths, and drops to her knees, weeping. Dakota consoles her.

SCOUT

Everything's just so messed up!

Her weeping turns to anger, as she bangs her helmet against the ground, and screams. Dakota just watching. Zane just watching. Scout takes a few more breaths, and rises.

SCOUT

I'm okay, I'm okay. I just need to pee.

Scout takes a few deep breaths, while heading for a bush. Dakota looks around and heads for her own bush. Zane turns, looks around, and heads to his own bush, as well...

CUT TO:

Dakota coming around corner of her bush, and back toward her bike. She can faintly hear Scout, talking on her phone. Zane comes back to his bike. Dakota hops on hers, and rides to Zane.

DAKOTA

She's upset about Miles.

ZANE

I've had dreams like this, before...nightmares...where I desperately

wanted and needed to be so many different places, at the same time...

and for some reason, could never get to any of them.

DAKOTA

This whole thing feels like a nightmare. It just doesn't make sense.

I mean how does something like that happen? What _makes_ it happen?

ZANE

Terrorism? That, or aliens... I'm not buying that hell on earth crap.

Terrorism seems most realistic, to me.

Zane turning, looking over where Scout slowly walks out from behind bush. She is completely bawling.

ZANE

Is she crying, again?

Both Zane and Dakota ride over to her. She is full of tears, and looking right at Zane. They both climb off bikes, removing helmets. Scout keeps staring at Zane...

DAKOTA

Who was on the phone?

Zane looking from Scout, to Dakota.

ZANE

Phone? What's going on? (Scout still dropping tears and staring at

Zane) Why do you keep staring at me?! What is wrong; who

was on the phone?!

SCOUT

Your step mom, your bother Troy, and his wife...they're dead.

Zane shocked, Dakota too.

ZANE

What do you mean, dead? (tearing up)

SCOUT

They're not what happened, or where Kate or Jagger are.

Your dad and Mason are there, looking for them

Zane dropping a tear, as he looks back toward direction they were going, and then back the way they came...

DAKOTA

We have to go back, Zane! They need us, there!

Zane one last look the direction they were going, before hopping on bike, and taking off the direction they came from. Dakota looks at Scout, who sobs as she puts on her helmet, and climbs onto bike...

Dakota sitting on her bike, with a tear, as Scout rides off. She begins putting her helmet on, as someone suddenly puts a gun to her head. A man holds the gun, as his boy (10) comes from around bush, and is also aiming a gun at Dakota.

MAN

All we need, is one of your bikes.

POV Scout, stopping and looking back. Zane speeding away. Scout pulling out a gun. Dakota slowly climbing off bike.

MAN

Give my boy your helmet.

Man looking back at Scout, as Dakota helps place helmet over boy's head.

MAN

Help him up on the bike.

Man takes another look back at Scout (who is closer).

MAN

(talking to Scout)

You'll stay where the hell you are, if you don't want to get shot!

Dakota a look at Scout, before helping boy up onto bike. Zane's bike can be heard approaching. Man goes to get on bike. Scout aims and fires, instantly killing the man.

Zane's POV (as he rides by) of boy on bike (in helmet), aiming his gun toward Dakota. Zane shoots the boy in the back, who fires his gun, before dropping off the bike. Dakota reacts to the shot, fired near her ear. Scout running to Dakota. Zane stopping bike, and jumping off. Scout is helping Dakota. Zane approaching dead man, followed by the boy (still breathing). He reaches down and pulls off the helmet, looking at the bloody face of a child. Scout comes over. Zane closes eyes. Scout watching Zane. He opens eyes, and fires at the kid's head. Scout crying. Zane just staring at the boy...

SCOUT

(looking at Zane)

You had to do it.

ZANE

(still staring)

He's Sam's age...

Zane finally stops staring, walks away. Dakota watching him deliver the biggest F-Bomb of all time, but can't really hear it, due to the ringing in her ear. She can see him mouth it.

Scout watches Zane's outburst continue.

ZANE

WHAT IN THE GOD DAMN HELL IS GOING ON?! WHAT KIND OF

SICK TWISTED HORSESHIT IS THIS?! (just screaming outward) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Scout crying, as she watches him. Dakota messing with her ear. Zane just staring outward. Scout coming up behind him, placing hand on his shoulder. He turns and hugs her. Dakota suddenly begins screaming. Zane and Scout run to her. The dead man has risen, and is approaching Dakota, who has now ran to Scout and Zane.

DAKOTA

He was dead! He was dead! Scout was right!

Dead man approaches them, as Zane aims gun right at head, and fires...

DISSOLVE TO: PRESENT TIME

EXT. CABIN AREA - NIGHT

Man pulling clip off grenade, and tossing it into heard of huffs. It explodes. The huffs turn toward the noise. But one of them runs toward brush.

POV Greg. looking out from tree house window.

POV cuts into brush.

COLONEL BALLARD

(off-screen, over radio)

Duncan, he's coming your way!

Private Duncan running through the brush, as he can see image of Rhett, coming toward the brush. Rhett enters, and Duncan holds gun on him.

PRIVATE DUNCAN

Hold it, right there!

Rhett standing there, holding up hands. Private Duncan holds gun on him, while using radio.

PRIVATE DUNCAN

(into radio)

I got him!

COLONEL BALLARD

(over radio)

Great, I can't wait to be introduced.

PRIVATE DUNCAN

(into radio)

Rodger that.

Private Duncan begins leading him away.

RHETT

We have people coming for us. The people who built that tree house.

They have a compound in the coast range.

PRIVATE DUNCAN

And you're telling me this, because?

RHETT

Because it's a much better place for your services, than here!

PRIVATE DUNCAN

No one can keep me safer, than colonel Ballard.

Rhett stops, turns around (facing gun), and talking/distracting him.

RHETT

Look, I get it. You're loyal to him, but (cutoff)

Duncan leading Rhett through the brush, when suddenly there is grunting, behind him. He turns to face huff, but is shoved by Rhett, right into huff, who begins biting him. He screams, as Rhett takes off through brush.

POV cuts to Colonel Ballard, listening to sound of private Duncan, screaming.

COLONEL BALLARD

Jesus Christ, is that Duncan?

Cut to Duncan, being eaten.

COLONEL BALLARD

(over radio)

Duncan? Duncan?!

Cut to Rhett, running from brush to brush, he stops with a view of the tree house. He stares at it, wondering if he should return. Suddenly, another soldier puts a gun on him. Almost at the same time, he is attacked from the other side, by a huff. The soldier aims the gun at the huff and fires, blowing off its head. Rhett immediately tackles the soldier, as they begin wrestling around...

More huffs are entering the area. Another soldier arrives, pointing gun at Rhett, but then has to point it at huffs. He fires several shots, at them. Rhett begins fighting one off. The soldier on the ground, is attacked and screaming, as he's bitten. The other soldier takes off running, as does the one who just arrived. Rhett is fighting for his life, with multiple huffs. Another soldier arrives, watches, and runs off, as more huffs enter the area.

POV goes with the soldier, who runs off. He goes through the brush, and runs right into the pit, falling on top of all the trapped huffs. He screams in pain, while being eaten...

Cut to Colonel Ballard, leading his men around corner of brush, and toward cabin. They get behind the huff heard, and begin opening fire, on them. Killing them one by one. Colonel Ballard is wiping out the most. He is pissed! They are working their way toward the tree house...

Cut to Greg, grabbing and packing as many guns as he can. He hands a couple to Scott, and a couple more near him. The kids have theirs.

GREG

This is it. Once there're only a handful of huffs left, is when we'll

begin aiming, at the soldiers, and firing. Wait till I say fire... I love you

Sam, you can do this.

Greg runs around corner, placing gun on ground, outside door of room. He runs back, looking out window.

Suddenly, headlights appear. Sam moves closer to window, to take a look. Now gunshots begin coming at tree house, as Greg forces Sam down...

Cut to a large sized hummer, pulling up behind the other cars. It instantly takes on heavy fire.

Cut to Colonel Ballard, leading the charge, as he and his soldiers fire on the hummer. Amy is heard screaming, over the gunfire, from above. More headlights appear. Another hummer pulls behind the first one. Driver doors open, it's Zane!

Zane (in bullet proof vest, as are the others) immediately opens fire on soldiers. He hits one. Someone had come out of passenger door. It's Scout! She's opening fire! She hits a soldier. Now both Dakota and Wyatt (Hunter's boy, Mile's brother), are out back doors, and opening fire on the soldiers! Now coming out of the first hummer, is Leo! And Mason! Followed by Chasin (Mason's boy), and Gunner (Hunter's boy, Mile's brother)! They are all firing on soldiers...

Cut to Colonel Ballard, firing at Zane and others.

Cut to Zane, aiming and nailing (killing) Colonel Ballard! Dakota and Wyatt, both take out a pair of soldiers. Leo takes out several. Suddenly, a bunch of huffs are coming out of brush, right for Zane and Dakota, who turn and fire at them.

DAKOTA

Meat eaters!

Scout comes over to help, as does Wyatt. Leo and others keep firing on soldiers. Wyatt nails huff after huff, as does Zane. Scout puts down a couple, but then gets hit in shoulder, by a bullet, and goes down.

WYATT

SCOUT!

Zane looks over, and down at Scout. So does Leo. Remaining soldiers are making their way into cabin, and firing out door and windows. Mason, Chasin and Gunner, are firing back at them. Zane looks at Scout, as Dakota and Wyatt pick her up. He then glances toward cabin, followed by tree house...

DAKOTA

ZANE! We gotta get her back, now! We don't even have our doctor!

Zane looks back at Scout (she's not in good shape), then turns to yell, as Leo pulls him back.

ZANE

FISH?! SAMANTHA?!

Cut to both Greg and Sam, with wide eyes, and popping up.

Cut to Zane being forced into hummer by others, as Leo jumps in driver's seat.

ZANE

FISH?! SAM?!

Door closes on him, as do all the others (still being fired at).

Cut to Sam at window shouting, and Greg coming out girls room shouting from the deck.

SAM

ZANE?!

GREG

ZANE!? WE'RE HERE! ZANE!

BOOM! Gunshot right into Greg's gut, he goes limp and drops over top of railing, onto the ground. Sam can see him drop, from the window. Huffs below, instantly begin eating him.

SAM

GREEEEEGG! NOOOOO!

Cut to hummer taking off, and leaving the area. Soldiers are now shooting at huffs, who begin making their way into cabin. Soldiers are running out of ammo.

SOLDIER

(off-screen)

I'm all out!

DIFFERENT SOLDIER

Me too!

POV remains of the cabin, while remaining soldiers inside scream as they are overtaken and eaten. One soldier is seen making it out window, and running off into the brush. Huffs are in the cabin and on the porch, as POV moves toward tree house, where many huffs continue working on Greg's body, with sound of Sam weeping, above.

Cut to Amy inside holding her tummy and crying. Scott next to her, holding her shoulder, and shedding tears himself. Eli is at the window with a tear. He looks at Sam, who leans against the wall, from the floor, and weeping uncontrollably. He looks away. He looks out window, down below. He suddenly realizes he's looking at someone familiar.

ELI

Rhett, it's Rhett! He's down there, with them. (looking at Scott)

Put down the ladder!

Scott rises, to leave room. Eli follows, Amy smiles with relief. Sam remains on ground, against wall, with head in hands, and weeping. Amy's smiles fades, as she looks at Sam.

Cut to Scott, dropping down the ladder. He and Eli watch, as the huffs grab onto ladder, but don't climb.

ELI

Where is he? I don't see him... Where'd he go? (Eli pointing) There

he is! Rhett? (just watching him, then a look to Scott) What's he

doing? Why isn't he...

Eli staring at Scott, and forming a tear. Scott a slow, shocked, shake of the head.

AMY

(off-screen)

What's going on out there?

Eli forming a second tear, as he looks down at Rhett, who now turns and looks up. He's obviously dead, with gashes to his neck and shoulders, among other places. Eli begins crying out, as Scott heads back into girls room.

AMY

(off-screen)

Why is Eli crying?! What happened? (weeping now) Where is Rhett?!

What happened to him? (she pauses, before screaming out)

NOOOOOOOOOO! RHEEETTTT! OH MY GOOOODD!

Eli goes limp, his back sliding down against wall, of girls room. He just sits there weeping. Amy screams from the room. He takes notice of gun, laying there next to him (one Greg had planted). He grabs it, staring at it. Suddenly he flinches, as a gunshot is loudly fired, inside girls room.

SCOTT

(off-screen)

NOOOOOOO! OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!

Eli in shock, and too scared to even move, let alone go into the room. He knows what has happened. He flinches again, as Sam vomits at door, while crawling out of girls room. Eli looks at her, now lying there weeping, in her vomit.

BOOM! Another loud gunshot is fired. Sam rushes, to fully remove herself from the room, without looking inside. She hides herself around corner, against wall (opposite side from Eli)…

Down below, the huffs are all gathering at base off tree, attention aimed toward sound of the gunshots. Sam looking straight ahead, too scared to even look at Eli. She slowly turns, to look at him (as background music begins).

"X Ambassadors - Unsteady" (opening lyrics)

MUSIC

"Hold, hold on, hold on to me"

He is looking downward, at a pistol in his hand.

MUSIC

"Cause I'm a little unsteady"

He turns, to look at her.

MUSIC

"A little unsteady"

She begins shaking her head, intensely...

MUSIC

"Hold,"

SAM

Don't do it...

MUSIC

"Hold on, hold on to me"

POV moving down ladder, toward huffs raising hands, yearning to get up there.

SAM

(off-screen)

Eli, don't do it!

MUSIC

"Cause I'm a little unsteady"

POV moving over all the huffs, including Rhett...

SAM

EEELLLLIIIII!

MUSIC

"A little unsteady"

That final verse plays, followed with a loud BOOM! A shot is fired, as huffs react with even more desire to get up there (as song keeps going)...

DARK (song keeps going)

CREDITS

MUSIC keeps rolling till credits end...

 **BONUS SCENE** (season 2)

FADE IN:

INT./EXT. HIGHWAY 6 - NIGHT

Two cars driving the dark, foggy highway. They pass a market on side of road, reading "Glenwood Market". Inside car, is Travis (Zane's baseball player), his girlfriend, and his family.

DRIVER (father)

So, it's before we hit Tillamook?

TRAVIS

Yeah, about thirty-forty minutes, from here. WATCH OUT!

Dad slamming on breaks, car behind him barely misses slamming into him.

DAD

What the hell is this?

Everyone looking straight ahead. People in the other car (Girlfriend's family) also staring ahead.

POV of endless amount of prisoners, walking out of brush/fog, and across the road (with weapons). They are becoming dangerously close to the car.

TRAVIS

Go, Dad, go!

Dad goes in reverse (around other car), turning around and peeling away. Other car speeds off after them.

Front of prisoner herd walks into POV. Two guys (Stix and Swish (Swish in prison guard uniform, and bruised face)), watch cars drive away. They just stand there, as the others continue on.

STIX

You sure things are the way he claims them to be?

SWISH

I've never met someone I trust more than him. You heard the way

he spoke to (nodding at everyone) them. Whatever's going on out

here, there's no one better to follow, than Grover...

"Imagine Dragons - Radioactive" begins playing, as prisons continue walking out of the brush, and across the road, an entire army of them...heading for god knows where...

MUSIC

"(inhale) (exhale)"

"I'm breaking in, shaping up, the checking out on the prison bus"

"This is it.. The apocalypse... Wooaah"

"I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones, enough to make my systems grow.."

"Welcome to the new age, to the new age, welcome to the new age, to the new age woaaahh"

Prisoners still exiting brush, well over a hundred of them, and still coming…

One of them is the size of a professional wrestler, standing over all the others, as scene dissolves to black...

THE END


	7. Season 2, Episode 1 (Season Premiere)

ABOVE THE DEAD . com

Season 2, Episode 1 (season premiere)

"Unsteady"

INTRO

BLACK...

"X Ambassadors - Unsteady" (opening lyrics)

FADE IN: (same scene that ended season 1)

EXT. TREE HOUSE - NIGHT

MUSIC

"Hold, hold on, hold on to me"

Eli (sitting on deck, outside girl's room) looking downward, at a pistol in his hand.

MUSIC

"Cause I'm a little unsteady"

He turns to look at Sam.

MUSIC

"A little unsteady"

She begins shaking her head, intensely...

MUSIC

"Hold,"

SAM

Don't do it...

MUSIC

"Hold on, hold on to me"

POV moving down ladder, toward huffs, longing to get up there.

SAM

(off-screen)

Eli, don't do it!

MUSIC

"Cause I'm a little unsteady"

POV moving over all the huffs, including Rhett...

SAM

EEELLLLIIIII!

MUSIC

"A little unsteady"

That final verse plays, followed with a loud BOOM! A shot is fired, as huffs react, and scene fades to Fish's gravesite.

Song is instrumental for several seconds, with POV of Fish's grave marker. The moment lyrics begin, the POV goes back behind Fish's marker, to another marker.

MUSIC

"Momma, come here"

POV Saara's (Eli's mom) grave marker.

MUSIC

"Approach, appear"

Moving from her marker to next one.

MUSIC

"Daddy, I'm alone"

John's (Eli's dad) grave marker.

MUSIC

"Cause this house don't feel like home"

POV moving up front toward grave marker next to Fish.

MUSIC

"If you love me, don't let go"

Moving over Vincent's grave marker, toward Mark's.

MUSIC

"If you love me, don't let go"

Moving past Mark's, to Greg's.

MUSIC

"Hold, hold on, hold on to me"

POV moves back behind their markers, toward Rhett's marker.

MUSIC

"Cause I'm a little unsteady"

Moving from Rhett to Amy's marker.

MUSIC

"A little unsteady"

Moving to Scott's marker.

MUSIC (skipping to last verse of song)

"Hold, hold on, hold on to me"

Slowly moving by Scott's marker, toward one final marker.

MUSIC

"Cause I'm a little unsteady"

POV slowly focusing on name of marker.

MUSIC

"A little unsteady"

Eli's name revealed on final marker. (song ends)

DARK

EXT. TREE HOUSE - MORNING

POV from the eyes of someone waking up, and instantly looking over at empty bed, on other side of room. Sam throws blankets off, and races outside of boys room, looking all around. She looks down below, where all huffs appear to be gone (besides the ones heard from the pit). She looks out and around. She then runs to the bathroom, looking inside, and running back toward bedrooms, while looking all around down below. Freezing, several steps in front of girls room door, she just stares at the doorway, before closing her eyes and flashing to the night before...

DISSOLVE TO:

Eli sitting there on deck, holding gun and staring at it.

SAM

(shaking head/face full of tears)

Don't leave me...

Sam weeping and closing eyes. A single shot is fired. She quickly opens eyes, and flinches as a second shot is fired. Her view of Eli firing a third shot, down below.

POV down below, where third shot hits one of the many huffs. Rhett then walks into POV, right as fourth shot is fired into his head. He drops, as rest of huffs continue to lunge upward.

Their POV of Eli, looking back down at them, with Sam arriving and looking down. Eli just staring at Rhett's body, as the huffs begin stepping over it. Eli turns back, and again stares at gun.

SAM

No, Eli...you don't have to do that. They're coming back.

My family is coming back for us.

ELI

(quietly)

They're not my family.

Eli looks back down toward his brother, before moving gun toward his head. Sam tries to grab it, but misses, as he pulls it back and becomes angry.

ELI

(yelling)

WHAT DO YOU CARE?!

Sam weeping, and unable to respond.

ELI

Exactly, you don't! You just want a god damn babysitter!

You just want me to get you to your family. MY FAMILY IS

DEAD! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW THAT...

Eli stops mid-sentence, realizing his mistake. Sam crying as she glares back at him.

SAM

I don't know how that _feels_? I just watched my cousin get

shot to death! My dad...(crying)...he not only...died, he

became one of them, and...(bawling as she cries out her

dog's name) Merry.

ELI

But you still have family. I watched both my parents die.

I watched one of them disappear, which actually made

my stupid ass believe just maybe she wasn't really

dead. But she was just (looking down at huffs) one of

them! I didn't even know what one of them _was_ ,

which made me feel like maybe I was dead! (looking

down toward Rhett and weeping rest of sentence)

And now that's all I wanna be.

Eli sliding down, sitting, setting gun down and weeping...

Sam standing there weeping, as she watches him. She looks outward, she tries forming words, but only mouths "Zane". She looks toward driveway and tries again, quietly.

SAM

Zane?! Scout?! (louder) ZANE?! SCOUT?! I'M HERE,

COME BACK! ZANE, PLEASE. SCOUT?!

Eli stops weeping, and stares ahead, in a shocked daze.

SAM

UNCLE HUNTER?! ZANE?! ZANE?! ZAAAAANE!

(crying out final word) Pleeeaase!

Sam coughing, before regaining composure, with a look down at Eli (still zoning out), and then to the gun next to him. She reaches down and takes it. Eli just continues zoning. Sam looks at him a moment, then down below at the huffs, before back to the driveway. She just stares, while tears run down her face.

SAM

(quietly)

Please, Zane...where are you? I know you're coming for

me... Please...I can't...(crying out rest of words) I can't

stay here another night.

Sam bawling, as she slowly slides down against side of deck. She lays the gun down, and sobs. Eli still zoning ahead, but takes notice of the gun, and without Sam even noticing, he grabs it back. He places it into his lap, and continues to zone ahead (as background music fades in).

"Evanescence - New Way To Bleed" (midway through song (1.47))

MUSIC

"I can't take it anymore"

Eli zoning...

MUSIC

"I feel it coming over me"

Eli looks down at the gun in his lap, before again zoning ahead, contemplating...

MUSIC

"I'm still a slave to these dreams"

Sam fighting through her emotions, to rise and continue looking out for her family. She glances downward.

MUSIC

"Is this the end of everything?"

Tons of huffs at base of tree, lunging upward...

MUSIC

"Or just a new way"

Sam looking downward, she flashes to the horrid memory of her dad, biting into Merry.

MUSIC

"To bleed?"

Sam closing eyes, at the memory of that terrible night, and leaning head against railing, as scene dissolves.

MUSIC (becoming mellow)

(Instrumental for several seconds)

Time skipping forward (30-60 min) of the kids simply not doing much, other than zoning, Sam looking out for family, Sam fighting sleep...

MUSIC (still mellow)

"I drifted far beyond the end"

Sam sitting against deck railing, as her eyes are becoming very heavy, closing once, then again as head drops.

MUSIC (becoming intense)

"Freedom!"

Sam's head pops back. She begins to rise.

MUSIC

"Freedom!"

She faces driveway, and screams for Zane! (unheard over the music)

MUSIC

"Can't you feel"

Huffs at base of tree, looking up at Sam.

MUSIC

"The ground caving in?"

Sam desperately calling for Zane! (unheard)

MUSIC

"Freedom!"

Sam turning, to look down at Eli.

MUSIC

"Give us a reason to believe again"

Eli's eyes closed, he opens them a moment, again closing...

MUSIC

"I feel it coming over me"

Sam sliding back down, laying on her side, closing eyes, opening and staring toward Eli...

MUSIC

"I'm still a slave"

Sam closing eyes...

MUSIC

"To these dreams"

Dissolve to Sam's dream, of Eli's tombstone...

MUSIC

"Is this the end of everything?"

Dissolve to Sam's eyes waking, from the boys room.

Dissolve to Sam running out onto deck, looking all around.

Dissolve to Sam freezing at girls room door, and closing her eyes.

MUSIC

"Or just a new way to bleeeeeeeeeed"

THEME TUNE/CREDITS.

Evanescence song plays out (rather than the normal theme tune). Brutal shots of the girls room, and of Scott's body, and Amy's dead pregnant body, as opening credits roll…

CUT TO:

EXT. TREE HOUSE - MORNING

Sam in front of girls room, opening eyes after flashing back to the night before. She is extremely hesitant to look into room.

SAM

Eli?

She edges her way closer, as she begins crying...

SAM

Please still be alive...

She slowly comes to the door, and begins covering her eyes. Once at door, she looks just enough to ensure he isn't inside, before running away from door, over to deck railing. All she can do is weep...

Suddenly she looks up, as Eli is heard in the distance, yelling. At least she believes it to be Eli, as she immediately runs to the ladder, and climbs down...

CUT TO:

WOODS - DAY

Eli in woods holding an axe and yelling out to someone/something, with arms raised.

ELI

COME OOOONN! WHERE'D YOU ALL GO?! I'M RIGHT

HERE! COME GET SOME! (waiting a moment) COME ON

YOU BUNCH OF HUNGRY UGLY FREAKY (cut to)

CUT TO:

Sam in yard, not too far from the tree house, now following the faint sound of Eli, finishing the last word of his sentence...

CUT TO:

Eli in woods, violently swinging axe right at POV.

POV of Eli's axe going into tree, as he continues to take his frustration out on it. He goes at it, until wearing out, and eventually stopping. He catches his breath before looking upward, and weeping.

ELI

(sobbing through it)

I can't do it. I can't stay here. Please don't be ashamed of

me. I just can't do it without you. I hate feeling guilty, I

shouldn't have to be responsible for her. I just wanna be

with all of you! I can't help her. Her family didn't even

come back, we're gonna die, anyway.

Eli weeping away.

SAM

(off-screen)

NO, WE'RE NOT!

Sam startling Eli, coming out of brush teary eyed and right for him.

SAM

They will come back for us! THEY WILL! (weeping)

ELI

I told you, they're not my family. I have nothing to live

for, and this world's no longer meant for living anyhow.

SAM

(weeping)

At the compound, it is!

ELI

(shouting)

YOU'LL NEVER SEE THAT COMPOUND, SAM!

Sam just crying and staring at him before responding...

SAM

Yes, I will! WE, will! And my family will LOVE you for

helping me. They will MAKE you family. MY family!

ELI

(throwing hands up)

THEN WHERE ARE THEY? Huh? DEAD, Sam. That's

where they are. Just like my family...or they'd be here.

Sam unable to argue any further, and weeps instead...

She eventually looks up at him, pleading with her expression, for him to provide some comfort. Instead, he suddenly holds up the axe, and charges right for her.

SAM

What are you...

Eli charges past her, and right for the huff coming out of the brush. Without hesitation, Eli chops that huff into pieces. Sam watching, in shock, as he continues to release his rage on the mangled corpse. He begins wearing down, and stops...

Covered in blood and breathing heavily, he drops to a knee, and eventually looks to Sam. She just stares back at him, in silence...

ELI

(quietly)

I'm not scared of these things...

Eli rising, speaking with more intensity and body language, as his mood begins to shift, big time.

ELI

I am NOT scared of these things! They're WEAK!

They're stupid and they can't think! I could probably...

Eli stops mid-sentence, in thought...

He then looks to Sam and even begins cracking a small smile, before suddenly sprinting away, back toward the tree house.

SAM

What? Where you going? ELI?!

CUT TO:

Eli dashing through the woods, with his axe...

CUT TO:

Sam frightened, and trying to hustle after Eli...

SAM

Eli, don't leave me!

CUT TO:

Eli rushing out of brush, into cabin area. He looks toward tree house as he heads toward garage, and right inside, he goes. Sam comes running out of brush, looking all around.

SAM

Eli?! ELI?!

Sam looking all directions, and becoming frantic, then startled as Eli comes out of garage, dragging a large piece of an old fence. He's dragging it toward tree house.

SAM

What...what are you doing?

Eli (very determined) continues right past her. She follows.

SAM

Eli? ELI?!

ELI

Just watch this!

With blood and sweat all over his face, Eli continues dragging the fence, now heading a little off from the tree house. All the huffs in the pit can now be heard, as Eli approaches it.

SAM

You're scaring me!

Eli reaches the pit, and drops down the fence, next to him. He stares down inside at the huffs, while catching his breath.

SAM

What are you doing?

ELI

You might want to go up to the tree house.

SAM

Why? What are you planning on doing? Answer me!

ELI

I gotta catch my breath first, then I'm gonna have some

fun, before I die.

Sam stares at him, while developing more tears...

He begins slowly pacing around, placing hands behind his head, taking deep breaths. He looks over his axe, and then toward the cabin...then to Sam.

ELI

Baseball bat, I know your dad had to of had a baseball

bat, somewhere around here, right?

Sam just crying...

ELI

Sam!

SAM

Why?

ELI

Because I'm a ball player, and I wanna go out as one!

Eli sprinting off toward cabin. Sam watching a second, before following, and weeping.

SAM

Why are you doing this?

Eli not answering, as he disappears into the cabin. Sam stands at the door, waiting. She's frightened and looking all directions, while Eli is heard scavenging around inside...

ELI

(off-screen)

I knew I should've kept that one, I had on the highway.

Wish I had my baby from home. I hit BOMBS with that

baby! AH HA! Score!

Sam still at the door looking inward, as Eli comes out holding his new "baby" (metal bat) and happy to be getting a good feel for it, as he heads back toward the pit, with Sam following.

SAM

You can't go in there. There's too many and you don't

have an adult to watch your back.

ELI

I _AM_ an adult!

SAM

Why are you being like this?!

Eli stopping, answering with intensity and body language.

ELI

Because I don't care! And it feels SOOOOOO good!

SAM

What do you mean?

ELI

Nothing scares me! Not those huffs, not other people,

pretty girls, NOTHING!

Sam just crying and staring at him, before he continues...

ELI

Anxiety doesn't exist anymore! I am on top of the

world! I am the world! People should have anxiety

of MEEE! AHHH!

Eli pumped as he raises his bat, and sprints to the pit. Sam follows, stopping a ways from it, and watching as Eli paces above the pit, before reaching down for the fence.

SAM

Eli, please...

Eli carefully places fence down into pit, providing a ramp for the huffs to exit.

SAM

Oh my god, Eli. No! There are way too many!

Eli picks up his bat, as the huffs begin climbing the ramp.

SAM

Eli, no!

Eli begins swinging the bat, at the heads of the huffs, who first begin coming over the top of the ramp, as Sam just watches and cries. He is in total control, for a bit, before more and more come at him. He begins stepping back some, as they pour out of the pit. Sam begins stepping back.

SAM

Eli...please, come to the tree house.

Eli begins using more caution, but continues to put down huff after huff, with a rage of satisfaction. Sam edges her way more and more toward the tree house.

Huff after huff, come at Eli. He shows no fear, as he bashes in their heads. Sam now rushing for ladder, and up into tree house.

Eli just misses being bitten, before putting that huff down. He takes another close call, before finally retreating, but not far. He takes a few deep breaths, then back at it he goes.

Sam is now holding a gun on the deck, and pointing down below. She is way too scared to fire, and risk hitting Eli. She simply weeps, and takes no shot...

Eli continues killing huffs, and wisely retreating whenever he needs to catch his breath. One sneaks up on him, almost catching him off guard, before he swings left-handed, to take it down.

ELI

Always knew I could switch hit! AHHH!

Eli reaching back for one more boost of raging energy, as he puts down a half dozen or so, in a matter of seconds. He is now in control, as their numbers plummet. He's exhausted, as he steps back away from the few remaining. He looks up at Sam, and points bat her way.

ELI

Ready to pitch hit?

Sam finally stops watching and simply turns around, sitting against deck railing, and sobbing. Down below, Eli can be heard killing the final few, and breathing heavily...

ELI

(off-screen)

YEEEEAAAHHH, BABY! IS THAT ALL YOU GOT?! I

COULD DO THIS ALL DAY LONG!

Sam continues to weep, as down below Eli can be heard beating on the dead huffs...

Suddenly, Sam can hear something...something from the girls room. Sounds like someone trying to breathe. Sam slowly rises, and just as slowly brings herself to the bedroom doorway. The sound getting louder, she takes a few steps inward, then pauses...

SAM

(quietly)

Eli...(louder) Eli? ELI?!

Sam now dashing out of the room, to the deck railing. Eli bashing on the dead/crippled huffs, looking up at Sam, who calls for his attention.

SAM

ELI. GET UP HERE NOW! THE BABY! THE BABY!

Eli freezes, standing there a moment, before racing off to the ladder. Sam waits for him, as he climbs onto deck, and stands there a moment. He can hear it. He looks at Sam, and begins making his way over, and enters. Sam stays behind...

Suddenly, she can hear crying, it's Eli, and she rushes to the doorway. He's in there on his knees. She steps over to him. Careful not to get too close, but far enough to see Eli's face. He weeps while watching the baby, moving from under Amy's dress/nightgown. It's not crying, it's grunting, obviously "dead"...

ELI

(weeping)

I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry, Rhett. I'm so sorry you don't

get to be a father.

Eli drops his head and begins bawling. Sam cries as she watches...

Eli works towards standing. He makes his way to the baby. He looks at his bat (bloody). He looks at Sam, then again to the baby...

ELI

I can't...I don't...

Sam leaves the room. Eli just stares at the baby (under the dress)...

Sam returns and slowly approaches. She kneels down next to the bed and baby, and then uses a knife, to find/secure the head. She looks back at Eli. He just watches...

She sticks the blade in the baby's skull, as it goes silent. She drops the knife, and scoots herself right next to Eli. She pulls into him, and forces him to hug her. He doesn't hug back, but he stands there sobbing, as she holds him...

POV cuts to Ext shot of tree house...

ELI

(off-screen)

RRHHHHEEETT! AHHH, I CAN'T TAKE THIS! (crying)

DISSOLVE TO: FLASHBACK (day 1)

EXT. ROCKAWAY BEACH (SSH, Sand Series Hotel) - DAY

Zane's brother Troy (24, on phone) and his wife Angela (24, pregnant) in hotel parking lot, with small beach town scene, in background...life looking fairly normal.

TROY

Yes sir. (looking back at hotel) We're almost completely

sealed up and locked down, as we speak. Everything's

going according to plan, and life here still seems normal...

Yes sir... Thanks, Dad.

Troy hanging up.

ANGELA

Do I even want to know?

Troy nervously shaking his head. Woman in background (on street corner) yelling at her daughter (in middle of crosswalk).

TROY

I can't believe it's actually (cutoff)

Suddenly, a car speeding down highway, nails the girl in the road, as everyone around, reacts. The car stops only momentarily, before speeding away. Mother instantly running to her child, but most bystanders stop, as they realize the child is very much dead. The woman screams in agony.

TROY

Wait here!

Troy racing to the scene. He stops, once he takes notice of how mangled the child is. The mother is holding her. Troy takes notice of another child (5-year-old girl), standing close by the mother, crying. He notices another man on the corner, with his three children (2 boys and a girl), all crying/watching. The man is warning his children to stay put, as he goes into road to help the woman.

Troy approaches, as well. Together he and the man try to help the woman. The other man (MELVIN, 50ish) takes the 5-year-old girl, over to his children. Troy works on the mother, who won't leave her dead child. He stops a moment and takes a step back, and takes a deep breath. He again works on removing the woman from the street.

Jagger (Troy's brother, 19), comes running to the scene. Troy simply looks at him, no idea what to do. Melvin comes back, to try and help. Suddenly, Troy notices the dead girl, coming to life. He guides Jagger's attention to it, and before they can make sense of it, the dead child takes a bite out of Melvin's leg. He pulls away quickly and flees, as the dead girl now bites into her mother's (in complete shock) neck, with screams of terror, as the crowd of bystanders instantly begin to scatter.

Both Troy and Jagger stand and watch, in disbelief. The dead child continues to tear into her mother's flesh, bringing her life and the screams, to an end. The child looks right at them. It lunges, but cannot move its mangled body. Troy still in complete shock, as Jagger begins to guide him away.

JAGGER

Get inside! My car's at the market lot, I'll be right back.

TROY

Screw your car, grandpa already sent the bird!

CUT TO:

Jagger and Troy racing up parking lot hill, reaching Angela.

ANGELA

What in god's name is happening?!

TROY

It's worse than Grandpa thought! Get inside. We have to

lock down the hotel, and get you on the chopper, and to

the compound asap!

Troy' phone begins ringing.

JAGGER

I'll get her inside, you get Grandpa on the phone, and see

if he really wants us to bunker down here, after seeing that!

Jagger and Angela keep going, as Troy stops to answer phone. He sees it as "Kate" (sister, 23) calling. He hesitates to answer, as he looks back at all the commotion from the street. He watches the dead girl, still trying to reach the flesh of her dead mother, but unable to. People are panicking and going all directions, except a pair of teens, who stand around corner from it, recording with their phones. Troy shakes his head, and looks down at his phone, finally answering.

TROY

Kate, stay inside. I'll see you up there. I have to call Dad.

Now that everyone's checked out and clear of the hotel,

get those final doors locked down... No, we're all leaving,

it's not safe here, and screw the roads, we're taking the

chopper...

Troy hangs up and immediately dials, as he turns and heads toward hotel, with POV going around corner, where Melvin and four children stood, watching the commotion. Melvin listening to what Troy was saying.

TROY

(off-screen)

We're leaving in the next five-ten minutes!

Melvin looks around corner, as Troy runs off, then down at the bite mark on his leg, and guides the children away. The youngest girl (Trisha, same girl whose mom and sister just died) crying, as the oldest boy (Griffey, 10) guides her along...

CUT TO:

INT. SSH OFFICE - DAY

Troy quickly entering office where Kate, Jagger and Angela, all rush to load up their things (including guns).

TROY

Where's Mary?

KATE

In the other room, on the phone with Dad.

TROY

Is she telling him what just happened?

KATE

What the hell did just happen, out there?

TROY

(looking at Jagger)

You didn't tell her?

JAGGER

(still in shock)

I'm not sure how...

Mary (Leo's wife, 50, Mexican) coming in from other room.

MARY

He still wants us to stick to procedure. Angela and I

fly back, the three of you, hold down the hotel.

TROY

I'm guessing all you told him was a kid got hit. Get him

back on the phone.

MARY

He's trying to reach Fish. Why, what else happened?

Troy zoning off a moment...

JAGGER

Do you think...what we saw out there...is what's happening,

everywhere?

MARY

What the hell happened out there?!

Mary begins dialing as Troy stops her.

TROY

Everyone in the elevator, I'll do my best to explain what I

saw. We can make calls from the chopper.

KATE

Troy? You did get my text about the parking lot side doors?

TROY

(staring at her)

I've had as much time to answer texts, as I have whatever

in the name of god is happening, out there in the street.

JAGGER

(handing his bag to Kate)

I'm on it. I'm the fastest.

TROY

Jagger...(handing him a handgun) Watch your back...

CUT TO:

Jagger stepping outside parking lot doors, and closing gates over them, and locking it down. He locks the doors from the inside, and turns to head toward elevator. He stops as he hears a noise, hesitates a moment before investigating...

CUT TO:

EXT. SSH ROOF - DAY

Pilot (DAVE) rushing into the helicopter while on his phone.

DAVE

Jesus Christ! Okay lock your doors and find a good

hiding place. I'm on my way!

Dave starts up the helicopter, as in background Troy and others can be seen exiting the elevator. Dave takes notice, reaches for a handgun, and climbs out of helicopter. He fires a shot in the air, as Troy and others all freeze.

DAVE

I know you all have weapons, so please don't make me

do something I don't want to, by reaching for them.

TROY

Dave, what in the hell are you doing? You have a home

at the compound. Your _**WIFE**_ is at the compound!

DAVE

Given the current situation, you make a valid point, on

the home, but if we were truly family, as you've always

claimed, you'd know that the actual love of my life, has

her own home in the city, and she needs my help, right

now.

TROY

It's much worse out there than you think, Dave. You

won't even survive long enough to regret the mistake

you're making!

Dave keeping gun on them as he backs up and climbs into helicopter.

DAVE

Nowhere near as much as I'd regret going on with life,

while god knows what, happens to the woman I love.

He closes helicopter door, and begins to take off, as Troy and others watch, before quickly ducking down as gunfire begins.

POV Mary, unloading her gun on the helicopter...

CUT TO:

INT. SSH ROOM - DAY

Melvin at window (holding phone) looking all around, as the sound of gunshots are heard. All 4 children sitting on bed.

Melvin

Oh my god!

Melvin now watching the helicopter, spinning out of control. It goes behind the building (out of his sight), and can be heard crashing and blowing...

Melvin

(into phone)

I'm not alone, here. Someone just took down the owners,

trying to leave in their helicopter! I'll call you back!

CUT TO:

Jagger in hallway (holding gun), on his phone.

JAGGER

(talking to himself)

Come on, Troy! Come on!

He hangs up and begins racing down the hallway.

CUT TO:

Melvin leading kids out of room, when his phone begins ringing. He goes to look at it (distracting him), as the kids enter ahead of him, into the hallway.

CUT TO:

Jagger in hallway coming to an instant stop, and pointing gun, as children begin exiting room in front of him (sound of phone ringing). Realizing they are just children, he lowers the gun. Melvin comes out, looking from phone to Jagger. He looks downward at the gun, and without thought, he rushes Jagger (dropping phone).

JAGGER

(no time to react)

NOO!

Melvin slams him and gun hand, against wall. The gun drops, and is picked up by Melvin, who again without thought, fires into Jagger's chest. He goes down, assumingly dead.

Children are crying and/or horrified, as Melvin leads them away, leaving phone next to Jagger, which begins ringing again...

CUT TO:

INT. SSH ELEVATOR - DAY

Close-up Mary on phone, shushing everyone, as POV falls back to Troy, Kate and Angela in elevator, with her.

MARY

(on phone)

Baby, you need to come pick us up, right now... What do

you think happened? Your father and his piss poor choice of

compound leader, is what happened! They hired and trusted

a pilot, who in the end cared more about his mistress than he

did his promises, and responsibilities to this family...That's

exactly what he did, but... Yeah, but... Fine, call me back, but

Leo, it's beginning to fall apart here... I love you too.

TROY

Wait, give me the phone!

MARY

He's already gone, on the other line with (rolling eyes) Zane.

TROY

They need to know what we saw outside.

MARY

What they _need_ to know is that your father _needs_ to be

calling the shots! If up to him, he would have flown

here himself, or even Mason.

Elevator opening as they exit and head toward office area.

MARY (CONT'D)

Your grandfather's too soft, as is your uncle, hence the

reason he was chosen over Leo.

TROY

(angry)

I don't fully disagree, but what I do disagree with, is your

decision to shoot down our only helicopter! He might

have returned, or we might have found him, especially

if things get back to normal!

MARY

After pulling a gun on us? And getting back to

normal? Really?

Suddenly, a gunshot goes off, and nails Troy in the chest, taking him down. The women scream, and Angela quickly cries out and goes to his body.

ANGELA

NO, NO, NO! TROY!

POV Melvin aiming gun at them all, and pointing to the corner of the room.

MELVIN

Over in the corner, NOW!

DISSOLVE TO: PRESENT TIME

EXT. TREE HOUSE AREA - AFTERNOON

POV slowly travels over the yard/pit area, of bodies left over from the night before, along with at least a couple dozen dead huffs, that Eli killed. It's quiet and peaceful...

POV works its way to the tree house, passing Rhett's body, and up the ladder, finding Sam and Eli (gun next to him), sitting quietly on deck...

Sam lays down on her side, but keeps her eyes glued on Eli, who stares off another direction. She looks sleepy, but is fighting it. Eventually she closes eyes, but quickly opens, and stares at Eli. She continues this until ultimately, she cannot, and drifts away...

Eli finally moves, as he watches her sleep a moment, before looking down at the gun. He picks it up, stares at it a moment, then turns and points directly at Sam. He holds it on her, for a long moment...

He finally turns it around, at his own head. He holds it there a long moment, before he fires and blows his head off.

Sam instantly wakes, with mild shock, but instant relief, at the sight of Eli, still sitting there motionlessly, against the wall of the boys room. She looks down at the gun, that still lays there. She sits upward, wide awake, and watches Eli...

DISSOLVE TO:

30-60 min later, as Eli comes out from bathroom, walking to where he'd been sitting, and reaches for the gun. He walks on, and into boys room.

Sam quickly rises, and goes in after him...

DISSOLVE TO:

30-60 min later, while Eli sits in his bed... Sam lays in hers, watching him...

DISSOLVE TO:

30-60 min later, Eli still in bed, staring right past Sam, as she is at table, trying to eat some crackers. She opens a water, and takes one quick sip. She walks by Eli, and leaves the water down next to him, and returns to her bed. She watches him...then she turns and looks away...

DISSOLVE TO: FLASHBACK - (day 1)

INT. SSH OFFICE - DAY

Mary, Angela (kneeling and weeping) and Kate all in corner, with Melvin, somewhat behind desk and still pointing gun on them. He has their phones, as one of them begins ringing. He dumps them in their bags, while looking through them, and taking the guns he finds, and tossing the bags behind the desk.

MELVIN

What kind of people are you? How many more of you are

there?

MARY

That's a question you don't want answered.

ANGELA

Why are you doing this? You killed the father of my son!

(weeping)

MELVIN

I'm sure the owners of this place, who you shot down, are

feeling mighty thankful right about now! I'm just trying to

protect my kids!

KATE

What?

ANGELA

Oh my god.

MARY

We ARE the owners! _ **I**_ shot down the chopper, after

the pilot stole it from us!

Melvin a questionable stare at them, Kate nodding...

MARY

Grab that picture frame on the desk, and have yourself

a look.

Melvin holds gun on them, as he goes back behind desk, reaching over for frame. He looks at it closely. It's a picture of Mary and Leo, with Troy and Angela, at their wedding. He looks from it, to them, as the dread and shame take over his expression.

MELVIN

Oh, mother of god, what have I done?

They all watch him in silence, as he stands behind desk, looking downward, then to them...

MELVIN

I am so sorry. I'm not a bad man; I'm just trying to

protect my children from what's happening, outside.

MARY

So you've said. Where exactly are these children of yours?

MELVIN

They're actually my grandchildren. They're in one of

the rooms.

KATE

Are you going to let us go?

Melvin looking up at them...

MELVIN

What are you going to do to me? To my kids?

KATE

We're not going to do anything. We can tell you made

a mistake.

ANGELA

Please just let us go back to our family.

KATE

You and your grandchildren can even stay here.

He begins looking into their eyes. He gives each Kate and Angela a long stare, each looking sincere. He moves to Mary. She looks ready for blood. Melvin looks worried...

He looks to Kate/Angela again.

MELVIN

I believe you...(looking at Mary) but not her... She

wants me dead.

Both Kate and Angela looking to Mary...

KATE

Tell him that's not true, Mary!

Mary simply stares back at Melvin...

MARY

He just murdered Troy! How are we supposed to

overlook that?

ANGELA

God damn it, Mary!

MELVIN

My children and I watched, as a young girl got run down in

front of her own mom, and baby sis. She was dead, but she

wasn't. She bit (showing leg) into my leg, and killed her own

mom, with her bare teeth, for god's sake. (looking at them

and developing tears) We had no place else to go... I heard

someone here, talking about locking up and retreating. I got

inside, and called my daughter in law. (weeping some) I

heard shots, and saw the chopper go down...

He begins bawling, while placing gun down on desk, and his head in his hands. One of their phones begins ringing, again...

MELVIN

(crying through it)

I didn't mean to kill anyone (Mary grabbing gun). I thought

it was him or me.(Mary pointing gun at him)... I did it for

my children.

Before he can even finish saying "children", he cries out terribly, in pain, scaring everyone. He continues to scream, as Troy begins rising from behind him, while sinking his teeth into his flesh.

Kate and Angela are screaming. Mary still aiming gun at Melvin, who is still screaming. She fires twice, in the heart, and ends his suffering/screaming. Troy continues feeding on him, until his attention shifts to the screams/weeping of Kate and Angela. He leaves Melvin, and rounds corner of desk.

MARY

Troy? Troy!

Mary aims gun at him.

ANGELA

Mary, no! Don't kill him!

MARY

It's not Troy!

Troy going straight for Angela.

ANGELA

Troy baby, you did it; you saved us. Let us help you!

MARY

He's gone, Angela! I have to shoot him!

ANGELA

No!

KATE

Do it!

Melvin almost to Angela. Mary fires several shots at his heart. He keeps going and bites into Angela's neck, ripping it apart, just as Mary places gun to his head, and blows it off. He drops dead, next to Angela, who is near death herself. Kate in corner screaming/weeping. Mary looks down at Angela...

MARY

I'm so sorry, baby...

Mary aims gun, and fires at her head. Kate continues crying...

KATE

Is she really dead...or...

MARY

I don't know...I think so.

KATE

Will she come back? Is everyone coming back now? Is

that what's happening?

MARY

(looking at Troy)

Head shot worked on him. I don't think she'll come back.

KATE

Are you sure?

MARY

I DON'T KNOW, Kate! I can't make sense of any of this!

(shaking head) Ever since I met him, your father has

prepared me for every possible world ending event.

This one wasn't on the list...

Her phone begins ringing again, from the bag, behind desk. She goes right for it. Placing gun back behind her pants, she frantically begins going through the bag. She begins losing control of her emotions, as she finds and answers phone, weeping through her words.

MARY

Baby... Yes, I'm fine, but... Troy.

Mary's sobbing prevents her from speaking, before suddenly spooked, at the sound of Melvin coming back to "life".

KATE

Mary!

Mary puts phone down on desk, and reaches behind for the gun, as Melvin is rising, and Kate is making a run for the door. Mary drops gun and goes down to retrieve it, but on her way back up, is bitten in the back.

Kate watches the attack from the door, and decides to retreat as Mary screams. Mary finds the strength to turn the gun around, on Melvin, and fires the fatal shot. They both go down...

CUT TO:

Kate (face full of tears) running down hallway, eventually beginning to slow down, looking behind her, and coming to a stop. Not sure what to do, she simply begins weeping...

Suddenly, she's spooked by the sound of a phone ringing, from around the corner. She becomes relieved.

KATE

Jagger?

The phone continues to ring. She slowly creeps over to the corner. She freezes, as the phone stops ringing...

KATE

Jagger?

She slowly peeks around corner. Her POV of a phone laying on ground, next to some sort of stain, in the carpet. She begins creeping toward it, and develops more tears, at the realization of the stain being blood. She looks all around...

KATE

Jagger?

Suddenly, the phone begins ringing (loudly) again, as Kate jumps/screams!

KATE

JAGGER?!

She picks up the phone. She is about to "skip call", when she notices the incoming caller name, of "daddy's girl". She answers.

KATE

(into phone)

I'm sorry, but if you're calling about your father, he's been

killed. We're at the Sand Series Hotel, in Rockaway Beach,

if you want to come find your children, he said they're

here... I'm sorry, I need to use this phone... I'm sorry, if

you're stuck in New York. I have to use this phone.

She hangs up and dials another number...

KATE

(crying as she speaks into phone)

Daddy...I...(crying and having trouble speaking)...

Troy...he's dead, daddy... (crying while listening) I think

Mary's dead too, and so is Angela...There's this guy, he

accidentally killed Troy, and then Troy...he...he came back.

He killed Angela...

CUT TO:

INT. LEO'S HUMMER, HIGHWAY 6 - DAY

Leo (in shock) on phone (Mason in passenger seat), as he immediately pulls the hummer over, to the side of the road.

LEO

(into phone)

What Guy? What the hell are you talking about, Katie? Jesus Christ,

you're not making any sense! They can't be dead! Tell me

you're wrong?

Mason wide eyed, at mention of people being dead!

MASON

What?!

LEO

Ok, calm down... Yes, do that, find your brother. Call him

right now, then don't stop for nothing, not even your

phone. Just get in the car, and go to that old road where I

taught you how to drive. Go to the spot you thought it

ended, and keep going... Yes, just listen to what I'm telling

you, Katie. The road opens back up, until it comes to a

camp... Because it's too dangerous coming this direction.

Mason and I, got hung up due to a crash, and no idea what's

ahead. Tillamook could be a mess. You should have no trouble

reaching the camp. Now Katie, listen to me. Just get Jagger,

and get to that road. When you find the camp, tell them

you're my kids, and that, curveball, is the safe word.

They will treat you like royalty, and I will be there as soon

as I can... It's okay, I love you too...and Katie... no one

else knows about this camp, not even your grandpa...

Okay, See you soon.

Leo hangs up, and just stares ahead. Mason grabs his shoulder...

MASON

What happened?...Camp?

Leo simply drops his head and begins weeping, he then opens door and fights for air, as Mason hops out, and runs around the side, to his aid...

DISSOLVE TO: PRESENT TIME

EXT. TREE HOUSE DECK - EARLY EVENING

Close-up of Sam sitting on deck, she begins actually forming a small smile. Her POV of Bailey approaching from the bathroom area, toward where Eli sat on the deck...

Bailey goes right up into his lap, but Eli picks him up and sets him down on the deck. Sam's small smile fades away. Bailey tries again, but again, Eli picks him up and places on deck. Bailey heading for Sam.

SAM

It's like he senses it...

Eli eventually throws Sam a look, then back away. Bailey reaches Sam, who begins petting him.

SAM

It's why he climbed in your lap; he knew how you

were feeling.

ELI

(an annoyed look at Sam)

Just because it wants in my lap, it's psychic?

Bailey now climbing into her lap.

SAM

He did the same thing for me, just two long weeks ago.

I can't believe, it's only been two weeks...

Sam kind of zoning off, as Eli throws her another look, and then away...

SAM

Like you, I had a gun, and I wanted to use it, to end my

suffering. (Eli looking at her) Unlike you, I was all

alone... (Eli watching, waiting for more) I think, maybe...

I was going to do it...

ELI

You wanted to kill yourself?

SAM

(nodding)

It was hard to think about anything else. It all felt too

hard or too scary to think about. Ending it felt like...

an escape, and for some reason even thinking about

the rest of my family, wasn't any help.

ELI

What was?

SAM

The first step, was Bailey. He climbed in my lap, and

all I could think, was...about him being alone, if...(shrugging)...

It was like a first step toward wanting to survive, again.

Toward feeling again... Feeling anything...

Eli goes from looking at her, to again looking away...

He eventually speaks.

ELI

We need to bury my family...That can be my first step...

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. FISH'S GRAVESITE AREA - EARLY EVENING

POV travels over the different tombstones, coming to a new tiny one, with a small hole, as Eli now places a wrapped body, of his baby nephew, down into the hole.

POV from hole, up at Eli, as he begins shoveling dirt into it.

DISSOLVE TO:

Eli dirty and sweaty, as he digs a much deeper grave, Sam is helping...

Eli stops for a moment, looks dizzy. He catches breath, and goes back to it.

DISSOLVE TO:

Eli dragging Rhett's body toward gravesite...

DISSOLVE TO:

POV from grave, up at Eli, as he and Sam shovel dirt into Rhett's grave...

DISSOLVE TO:

Eli and Sam, again hard at work, digging another hole. Eli could not be any more sweaty or tired...

DISSOLVE TO: (LATE EVENING)

Tree house deck, where Sam stands with tears running down her face...

Eli begins dragging Amy out. He drags her to end of deck, and lets go...

ELI

I...I don't know what else to do other than...let her

drop down.

POV from ground, up at tree house, where Eli works hard to move Amy's body over the edge, as it drops right down onto POV.

DISSOLVE TO:

Eli (looking pale) now dragging Amy's body toward grave. He arrives and begins attempting to place her down into the grave, but suddenly becomes extremely dizzy, and works hard to avoid passing out, as he lets go of Amy, and falls to his knees, then to the ground...

SAM

ELI!

Sam runs to Eli's side. She comes down to him, but then quickly runs back toward tree house, and up ladder. She climbs to top, and runs into boys room, running right back out, with two bottles of water.

POV Eli, trying to get back up, but deciding against it. Sam arrives and dumps the first bottle over his head. She forces him to drink from the second.

SAM

(stopping him)

Small drinks! Take a drink then a breath, then another

drink...

Sam just watches him for a few moments...

SAM

You need to eat. I need to eat! It's getting dark, too.

We need to finish tomorrow. It's not safe down here.

ELI

I ain't scared of huffs...

CUT TO:

INT. TREE HOUSE (boys room) - NIGHT

Eli on his bed, biting into a granola bar. He begins demolishing it. He quickly opens a second one, and again is demolishing it as well, but this time stops, just before finishing, and holds it, while his stomach settles.

Sam is slowly eating one of her own, and watching Eli. He finishes his, goes for some water, and opens a third granola bar. Sam drinks some water. Eli eats a little slower now, and sits back, relaxed... They continue this a bit, in total silence...

He finishes and relaxes some more, even begins closing his eyes. Sam watches. Eli drifts. Sam walks over to him, reaches for a blanket, and covers him. She goes over to her own bed, and covers up. She watches him as long as she can, before drifting herself...

DISSOLVE TO:

INT. TREE HOUSE (boys room) - DAY (Sunny)

Rhett walking into the boys room, holding his baby boy, and smiling. He hands him over to Amy. Scott stands close by, smiling and looking down at the baby.

AMY

You want to hold him, Eli?

Amy a big smile for Eli, who begins walking over to her. She hands the baby over to him. He proudly walks over to the doorway, where he can see Sam out on deck, with Greg. He is showing her how to point a gun...

She fires it. The baby begins crying. Eli turns to hand it over to Amy, (it's dark outside now) but she is laying there dead, hole in her head. Her dad lays on the ground, next to her, with the same wound. Rhett is a huff, who kneels down to begin feasting on Amy...

Eli turns to run out of the room, where Greg is shot, and falling to his death. Sam is holding Bailey, and staring at Eli.

SAM

My family isn't coming.

The baby's cry's, turn to moans. Eli looks down at a baby huff, with giant teeth, coming right at him!

CUT TO: (still dark)

Eli waking in bed. He looks around, then to Sam. He then looks to the gun over on the table, next to the granola bars. He gets up and walks over to it. He grabs it and stares at it, before walking out of the room with it. He goes over toward ladder, and sits down, hanging his legs over the side. He just stares at the gun...

Eventually he looks outward, at the sound of what might be a huff. Sure enough, a huff is walking around over by the cabin. Eli whistles a few times, and the huff begins approaching. He rises and goes into boys room, and to Sam's side. He begins waking her.

ELI

Come on.

He grabs a flashlight and walks out of room. She just groggily watches for a second, but once he leaves room, she hops right out of bed, and follows. He grabs his bloody bat, and heads to ladder.

SAM

What are you doing?

He begins climbing down.

SAM

Eli?

She follows, but stops halfway, realizing there was a huff approaching. She looks at it, then to Eli (with a flashlight), already at bottom, looking up and waiting for her.

SAM

What do you need me for?

ELI

This one is all yours. I'll hold the light for you. (Sam just

staring at him) If I'm forced to live, because I'm too guilty

to leave you here by yourself, then the least you can do,

is learn how to not be scared of these things.

Sam keeps staring at him a second, before a look at the huff, and climbing down.

SAM

I don't want to do this...but you're reminding me of

Zane, right now.

She grabs the bat from him, with a look from him to the gun, in his hand...

SAM

You better not let me die...

Sam walks out toward the approaching huff, as Eli shines the light on him. She positions herself, as it gets close. Eli is just as close, and aiming gun directly at the huff. The huff is towering over Sam, as she is about to swing, but suddenly Eli fires and blows its head off. Sam jumps back, dropping the bat and covering her ears, as she watches the huff go down.

SAM

What the hell! (she pushes Eli) What the hell!

ELI

I...I don't know, it just...

Sam staring at him...

SAM

What?

ELI

It looked like he might get to you, if you didn't connect

hard enough. I panicked...and took the shot while I

still could.

Sam just staring at him...

SAM

You were worried about me?

ELI

I didn't want you to become a huff.

Eli turning and going back to ladder...

SAM

You care about something other than yourself, again...

Sam forming a small smile...

DISSOLVE TO:

Eli sitting in his bed, eating from a can of peanuts. Sam on her bed, eating from a package of crackers. They are quiet, until Sam eventually speaks...

SAM

How did I get in my bed last night?

Silence, as Eli isn't even sure what she's talking about...

ELI

What?

SAM

I can remember watching you, until I fell asleep on the

deck. How did I wake up from bed?

Silence until he eventually answers...

ELI

I didn't carry you there, if that's what you're asking...

Sam just looks at him, not believing him...

ELI

You were on the deck when I left the tree. You must of

woke and came in here without remembering.

SAM

No (shaking her head)...I don't do that. You carried me

in here.

Sam a small smile.

ELI

I did no such thing. All I wanted to do was die. It's all I

still want to do, but I'm stuck here taking care of you.

Sam's small smile, turning to a large frown...

DISSOLVE TO:

Sam crashed out asleep, in her bed, without any covers...

Eli is heard approaching from the bathroom. He enters, walking past her and to the table. He grabs a granola bar, and goes to his bed. He begins eating it, while looking over at Sam...

He finishes it, walks to table for a drink of water, and walks over to Sam, placing a blanket over her. He then goes over to his bed, climbs inside, and closes his eyes...

DISSOLVE TO: FLASHBACK (day 1)

INT. LEO'S HUMMER - DAY

Mason is now driving. Leo's face is full of dry tears, and remaining shock...

MASON

I really think we should report back to the others. They

should know how serious this is getting. I mean, coming

back to life?

LEO

I told you...they can't know about the camp...I'm trusting

you with that secret. We'll call later, after we get my

children safely in my arms.

MASON

I get having a camp of your own, and Dad always said we'd

build a new world outside the compound, if the world

started over. I just don't get the secrecy.

LEO

Because Dad isn't the law, there. It's not something

for him to know about, and that's something you need

to respect. I just lost half my family. Please allow me to

do what needs being done...

Mason a look at Leo, and back at the road, not sure what to think...

CUT TO :

EXT. ROCKAWAY BEACH - DAY

Birds eye POV of the ocean and beautiful sandy beach on one side of the highway, with lakes, brushy areas and homes, on the others side. Going down the road, the POV comes to people panicking, as they run away from something...

On a back road, two cars collide. Commotion is building...

Eventually, a female huff comes into POV, a pot belly older man is across road, aiming shotgun at it. He fires several shots, one of which nails her shoulder. She turns, it's the woman whose daughter was killed by the car. She gets shot in the chest, but begins crossing road toward man.

He turns and runs back toward his home, and wife at the door waiting for him. Two squad cars come skidding to a stop, on the highway. Officers begin opening fire on the huff. Several shots are fired, before a head shot takes her down...

POV back into full birds eye, and heading back down highway, toward town. There are less and less people. It comes to same corner where child was hit and killed. She is still in street (unable to move) with no one around. The SSH is across the street, and has what looks like a huge courtyard (all sand) in the middle.

As the POV drops lower, Leo's Hummer is seen speeding down highway, and quickly turning at corner of accident scene. Hummer slams to a skidding stop, as it makes the turn. Leo comes running out passenger side, right toward the disabled huff. He stops several feet in front of her. Mason joins him...

MASON

My god...it's all true.

Leo backing up, and running across railroad track, and up the hill into parking lot of hotel. Mason gets back in hummer, and drives up. As POV follows them, and Leo heads toward a side door, you can see the courtyard has a baseball diamond shape to it, and stadium bleachers in certain areas, along with a restaurant and personal decks/balconies. Most of the hotel was surrounding the huge courtyard, along with a large pier, that went out into the ocean.

POV drops down into that courtyard. You can see the leftfield homerun fence is a part of the hotel, with room balconies, facing the field. In center field, is a view of the ocean and the Twin Rocks (from series opening scene), that lay out in the water. Rightfield was a sand wall, with a beachy area above, where people could lay and watch, with the actual beach on the other side. It was a wiffleball stadium.

Leo comes running out a door, into the stadium area. He looks all around...

MASON

(off-screen)

LEO!

Leo turns and runs to Mason. He finds him in the main offices, and comes to a slow. Mason is on the ground, near Mary, who is still alive. Leo runs to her, and kneels down. She looks near death. Mason rises, and backs off. He looks around at all the other bodies, and leaves the room.

MARY

You have to kill their brain...it's the only way.

LEO

What?

MARY

(faintly)

I did everything you taught me. You would have been proud.

But like you always warned...god threw a curveball. (she smiles)

I swung my hardest...I missed.

LEO

(crying)

I failed you my dear, Mary.

Mary smiles...

MARY

(faintly)

Your father failed me...as he failed you. You are the

future of this family.

LEO

It was supposed to be the two of us. You at my side. The

brains of it all. (more emotional) The beauty of my life.

The one who kept me calm. The one...

Mary closes her eyes, and goes...

Leo drops his head on her, and weeps...

Mason in hallway, hanging his head, and walking away...

Leo still weeping as he rises, and stumbles around corner of desk, over to Troy and Angela's bodies. Just the sight of their bodies, cause his sobbing to increase. He drops to his knees, in front of them both. He looks upward, and screams as loud as he can, in complete agony...

Mason is down the hall, closing his eyes, at the sound of Leo screaming...

DISSOLVE TO:

Mason helping Leo outside the hotel, where he's in major need of fresh air, looking pale and faint...

Mason is looking all around...

MASON

I don't see Jagger's car. He and Kate must already be

at your camp.

Leo heading for the hummer, climbing inside passenger side, as Mason goes for drivers side...

POV goes into birds eye, as Mason pulls the hummer out of parking lot. POV follows them a ways, as they come to the dead huff and squad cars, on the highway. They work their way around them, and continue on...

DISSOLVE TO: (EVENING)

Leo's hummer pulling off highway, onto back road, and moving quickly. The road eventually becomes gravel/grass. They turn a corner and come to several trucks, blocking the road, along with a half dozen men, with shotguns. Mason rolls down window, as Leo carefully readies his handgun...

MASON

Any particular reason you're blocking this road?

Man (BILL) approaching (with shotgun), as his buddies all stand by...

BILL

It's been a popular road today. Guessing it has everything

to do with whatever's going (motioning toward highway)

on out there. Everyone's retreating and literally running

for the hills.

LEO

And your problem with that would be?

Bill looking inside at Leo, before motioning back toward his houses/property.

BILL

That's my land, right there. I have the right to protect

my home.

LEO

And just how exactly are you protecting it, by preventing

my people and I from using this road, to get to my land?

BILL

Must be over fifty people up there, already. We have to

survive here. We can't risk being overrun by a bunch of

inexperienced campers, who won't survive a week up

there, before ravishing our land. You need to find

somewhere else to try and survive. This spot is taken.

Leo instantly climbing out, and rounding corner of hummer. Bill and his men become anxious, and for good reason, as Leo turns corner aiming gun, right at Bill. Everyone (except Bill) raises their shotguns, at Leo. Bill holds his hand up, at his men...

LEO

I lost my wife, my son, my daughter in law, and my future

grandson. Just now! So, all I care about, at present

moment, is reaching my other children, who happen to be

up that road! As for my patience in getting there, well, I

must have left that on the ground, next to MY DEAD WIFE!

Silence a moment...

BILL

Everyone take your guns off this man...and put them on

his friend.

Leo a glaring look into Bill's eyes (still pointing gun at him), as his men take aim at Mason, and Bill stares back...

BILL

It's obvious you don't care what happens to yourself, so...

(shrugging) It's also obvious that you're a dangerous man.

Whatever's going on (motioning toward highway) out there,

is probably due to dangerous men, like you...

Leo rolling eyes, and heading back around corner of hummer, while annoyingly throwing hands in air.

LEO

He's coco puffs! Absolutely freaking coco puffs!

Leo climbing into passenger side, standing in/on doorway, poking head over top of hummer.

LEO

If fifty men is what you've already seen come up this

road, so far, just imagine how many more are yet to

arrive. I'll take your fifty and raise you a hundred and fifty!

Mason begins backing up, Leo remains standing from passenger side.

LEO

We're gonna go get some milk, now...

Mason turning hummer around, as Leo climbs in, shutting door, with head out window.

LEO

Can't finish off coco puffs without milk...

Hummer leaving the scene, as Bill's men all share some questionable looks, amongst themselves...

Same POV of them all, but from Mason's rearview mirror, as he drives away, around corner.

MASON

(just shaking head)

I don't know where to even start (Leo dials and puts

phone to ear)... I'm trying to cut you some slack and watch

what I say, but I have a family too, Leo. Your actions back

there almost prevented me from ever seeing them again!

That happens again, and I'm going to forget really quick,

what happened to you today.

Leo frustrated, with no answer, on phone. He dials another number.

MASON

And what the hell do you have going on up there,

anyway?

Leo waiting to respond.

LEO

(into phone)

Come on, Zane, pick up!

No answer, Leo hangs up...

LEO

First of all, what the hell do you mean, what do I have

going on up there? I have my kids going on up there!

I can't even begin to think straight until I know they're

safe. Secondly, why do you think I gave up so easily? I

didn't play with your life, I walked away. Mr. Coco Puffs

knew I would. I didn't even have the chance to prove I

had land up there, which I sure as hell should not have

had to, any damn way! Here, pull over here, and stop.

Leo back on phone.

MASON

You forced that guy to stay aggressive. If you had given

me the opportunity to speak, I would have remained calm

enough to reason with the man.

LEO

(speaking into phone)

Hey, are you by any chance there yet?... Thank god! And

my son, Jagger, and daughter, Kate? Did they arrive?... No?

Shit! You're positive?...(expressing extreme frustration)

Alright, I'll call you back.

Leo just thinking...

MASON

We didn't check the hotel. They could still be there...

Leo just thinking...

LEO

Yeah...but we gotta fix this situation, first.

MASON

(in shock)

Are you kidding me?

LEO

They could still show up, here. Katie didn't have her

phone earlier, and Jagger isn't answering his. I need

this to be a safe place for them, if they show up.

Leo back on phone...

CUT TO:

EXT. BILL'S BLOCKADE - DAY

Bill and his men still in road, with shotguns.

GUY (PETE)

Look, I get it, I was with ya at first, but these aren't just a

bunch of random scared people. They have guns, they

have numbers, and they seem more organized than we are.

GUY (JORDAN)

I agree. If those really are his people up there, and they

have guns of their own (shrugging)...

BILL

They can't all be his people; there's nothing up there!

PETE

He's driving a two-hundred and fifty thousand dollar, vehicle.

He's not just some overly paranoid wannabe survivalist, like yourself!

Pete walks away, over to one of the trucks.

RANDOM MAN

Pete?

Pete climbs in truck, and drives away...

DISSOLVE TO:

Pete's truck coming to a stop, where Leo's hummer blocks the road. He climbs out...

DISSOLVE TO:

Bill and Jordan arguing, as another man parks his vehicle, where Pete had been parked.

BILL

You can follow Pete. You can go out there, where dead

people are taking over the world, and take your chances.

We need good men here, but you can do what you need

to do.

Suddenly, the hummer comes driving around corner, followed by Pete's truck, and pulling up sideways, in the road, next to the blockade. Leo and Mason, hop out of passenger side, and take cover, Pete does the same. Bill and his men take cover, behind their trucks.

LEO

Ooooohh, are you assholes ever screwed now... I've

got a onetime offer, to help you with that, though.

Throw down your guns, and either go home, or join my

people, or...you're just back to being screwed again.

Suddenly, more cars can be heard, coming down the road. Bill and his men nervously turn around, to look. They then look for some sort of cover, as about ten vehicles come speeding up, and stopping several yards away.

Men with guns are in the back of the trucks, with about forty people now aiming guns at Bill and his men, who begin to lower theirs…

Leo and Mason, approaching from hummer. Pete following from behind them.

LEO

God I really wanna be enjoying this moment...but I'm

too busy grieving.

He walks through the trucks, right to Bill...

LEO

And way too (staring right into Bill's eyes) determined to

reach my children.

Leo looks back at the other men.

LEO

Are any of you, family with this man? (looking back at Bill)

Or are you all just league bowling buddies or some shit?

PETE

His wife is up at the house.

LEO

Someone married this piece of shit? No kids though, eh?

I like it.

BILL

My son died overseas, eight years ago, serving his country.

LEO

To get away from you, I imagine. And I guess you expect

some sympathy over that, do ya? Yet none was shown for

me after all of my loss, today. All I wanted was up that

road, to my children, who I now know aren't even there,

yet here I am, having to deal with you, in case they do

show up. You just had to be the tough guy. Now you get

to be the (off-screen, he jabs Bill with knife, in stomach)

 _dead_ guy. (looking in his eyes, and twisting knife) No

place in this new world, for an ignorant piece of shit, like you.

Leo pushes knife in deeper, and lets Bill drop to the ground. He turns and faces Bill's other men, as one of Leo's men (a big guy, Anthony, 30ish, Mexican), steps up next to him...

LEO

If any of you have a problem with what I just did, stay

here or hit the road; you're free to go. For those of you

okay with it, and this really is the start of a new world,

(placing hand on Anthony) then I'd like to introduce you

to your camp leader, Anthony, (motioning toward a

different guy) and his number two, Dylan. I myself will be

residing at a different camp, for now. Any family you

have here, (motioning toward Bill) including this man's

wife, is also welcome. You will earn your keep. This is

not vacation, it's life...life...that has all new meaning

today, doesn't it? According to my sources, and from

what I've seen with my own eyes, the dead are coming

back, in a dangerous, demon like manner.

ONE OF LEO'S MEN

It's true, I've seen it, too!

DIFFERENT GUY

Me too.

LEO

So none of us are going anywhere, until (motioning to

Bill) this dead SOB, does just that. A firsthand look at

the new enemy.

MASON

A word, Leo?

LEO

Everyone gather around the dead guy. Just don't get

too close.

Leo walking off a ways, with Mason...

MASON

As curious as I am to witness this coming back to life

nightmare, along with your so called "camp", I need to

get back to my family, before it's too hard to get back.

And what about Kate and Jagger?

LEO

They should be safe at the hotel, with Zane, or even

already on their way back to the compound, with him.

Mason shaking head...

MASON

Zane didn't go to the hotel. After the compound he, Scout

and Dakota, all went for Fish and Samantha. I called them

back at the hotel.

LEO

(pissed)

Why does that not surprise me? (shaking head) God damn

it, Zane! Aright...give me a sec.

Leo walking over to Anthony and Dylan...

LEO

Anthony, a word? Dylan, if he comes back, it takes a

shot to the brain, to take em' down. Don't let anyone get bit.

Walking off with Anthony...

ANTHONY

Again, Leo, I'm so, so sorry about your family. Anything I

can do, just ask.

LEO

Thanks. I didn't know pain like this was possible.

At first, I thought I'd no longer give a damn about the camp,

the compound, any of it... But then...what kind of a

leader would that make of me? Especially on a day like

this. (shaking head) But for now, my friend, I can't even

stick around to watch that dead piece of shit, come back.

I have to go find my kids.

ANTHONY

I'll have the men begin driving South, checking all the

back roads, in case they're on foot. If they show up here,

they'll be well taken care of.

LEO

Thank you, Anthony. (shaking his head) Whatever this is,

it's happening just a few years too early. So much still to

do, up there. Even at the compound. We only have about ten percent

of the artillery we would have had, a decade from now. (looking

at Anthony) No telling when I'll be back. Put up as many of those

yurts as you can. Keep bringing in more people, as many as you

come across. Be severe with the ones who cause you problems,

but be more than fair with those who play fair, themselves. .

ANTHONY

Yes sir...

POV cuts to Mason, on phone.

MASON

(into phone)

Off his meds and completely unsteady...

POV cuts back to Leo...

LEO

Any word from your guy?

ANTHONY

Yeah, but everything there is still running as normal.

LEO

That'll soon change. (walking toward Mason)

Leo reaches Mason, who is on phone, and now handing it to Leo.

MASON

It's Dad.

Leo walks right by, without grabbing phone, and speaks to all the guys, while on his way to the hummer.

LEO

When that guy comes back to life, just remember it's

not really him. When he rises to his feet, do not let him

bite or attack, anyone. Put a bullet in his head, it's the

only way to take them down. Remember that, live by

that. Survive up there...I hope to see you all soon.

A subtle applause from his men. The ones close enough, pat Leo as he walks by.

MAN

Good luck, Leo!

Leo climbs into front seat of hummer. Mason (off phone) begins walking toward passenger side, looking back toward the crowd and the body on the ground. He climbs in, as Leo starts engine.

MASON

Scout called Dad, and said they turned around. Should

be at the hotel within the hour.

LEO

If I don't find those kids, I may just shoot my other two.

Mason simply staring at Leo, who stares out his window (as he's turning the vehicle around), as the dead guy begins to rise, and everyone reacts with shock/excitement. Leo straightens out vehicle, driving away, as a single shot is fired...

CUT TO:

EXT. SSH - DUSK

Hummer heading toward hotel.

LEO

Is your phone working?

MASON

Shit...not at all.

Leo approaching corner, where the girl was hit and killed, as he looks toward her body, still in street. He turns up into SSH parking lot...

LEO

Her car's still here. She's got to be with Jagger, but where?

Leo parks, as they climb out and walk toward side of hotel.

MASON

I know you told Kate to go to your camp, but maybe once she

found Jagger, he insisted on going back to the compound?

LEO

We're talking about Kate and Jagger, not Zane and Dakota...

They actually do as their father says.

DISSOLVE TO:

INT. SSH HALLWAY - EVENING

Leo unlocks hotel room door, and disappears into room, from one side of the hallway, as Mason does the same from the other side. Several moments later, they return to the hall, and do the same thing in the next rooms over.

Several moments later, they again repeat the process. This time POV enters with Leo, who runs into back room, and glances through bathroom, before going back into hallway.

MASON

Leo...

Leo nervously stops, and looks toward room that Mason is in. He walks inside, finding Mason at window, staring outward. Leo walks over and looks...

POV of crashed helicopter, on the beach. Leo and Mason look from the window, to each other...

MASON

Did Mary tell you (cutoff)

LEO

No.

Leo instantly turning and exiting the room...

DISSOLVE TO:

Quiet empty hotel room...sound at door, of it being unlocked. Leo walks in and looks all around, before leaving...

DISSOLVE TO:

Another hotel room, but this one not so quiet, as POV comes from someone inside, staring at the door. Sound of a child quietly crying, and another quietly hushing her. Door opens, and Mason enters, stopping and staring straight ahead...

MASON

Leo...

Leo nervously enters room, stopping and looking straight ahead. His POV of Melvin's three kids, and little Trisha, who is waking up with dried tears on her face, and new ones, already developing.

GRIFFEY

Where's our grandpa?

Leo looks away, and flashes to the image of the dead man (Melvin), who laid next to his wife. Leo (coming out of flash) looks back at the kids, before turning and exiting the room. He walks into hallway, breathing heavily, and about to freak out, scream or even pass out. He's looking everywhere, yet nowhere...

LEO

(yelling)

KATIEEEEE! (weeps out second half of next name)

JAGgerrrr...

Leo puts head against wall, banging it with his hand, as he weeps in agony. Mason stands at the door, watching, then turns towards children, who are all crying, themselves...

CUT TO:

INT: SSH GAME ROOM - NIGHT

POV traveling through huge game room, where all walls are painted pictures of Leo, his siblings and their families, playing wiffleball on the beach. Some old, and some more recent. There is a long panoramic window, with a view of the wiffleball courtyard/stadium.

There is a backroom that looks like a bar, also with a panoramic window and painted walls of the past. There are also tons of framed random championship teams, from tournaments hosted there at the SSH.

POV comes to a framed photo, reading 2010 Sand Series Champs. It zooms in to see Fish, Greg, Zane, Troy, Jagger, Miles, Wyatt, Chasin and three other unknowns...

Mason eventually enters the game room, with the children.

MASON

See what I told you. Ping pong, air hockey, pool, board games,

video games. You guys can do it all. But I have to leave you

here, until I go find my niece and nephew. You guys sure you

haven't seen them?

Mason shows them a picture, of them on his phone. They nervously shake their heads...

DISSOLVE TO:

Leo standing over Jagger's blood stain in the hallway, as Mason comes from behind him, taking notice of the blood stain. Leo simply begins shaking his head...

LEO

I don't even know what to make of this? I have no idea

what happened in the office, with the helicopter, or

where the hell any of my other children are, or why

they're doing the exact opposite of what I ask. I know

nothing! Nothing makes sense! (freaking out and

screaming down the hall) AHHHHHH!

DISSOLVE TO:

Leo standing in lobby, as Mason returns from a long corridor...

MASON

The cafe and the pool are clear. They're not here.

Suddenly, Griffey is heard screaming for help, as Mason and Leo instantly dash off his direction, but Mason freezes, as something the opposite direction catches his attention. He instantly turns and races off that direction, as Leo continues toward the screaming of Griffey.

POV cuts to Griffey, at top of basement steps (leading to game room) with Trisha (crying), as Leo (gun in hand) come running to them.

LEO

What is it!

GRIFFEY

My brother and sister! Help them!

Leo races down the steps for the game room, where he stops at the door, staring ahead...

His POV of a huff, eating the little girl. He slowly approaches, as the huff looks up. It's Kate. She's been bitten in the shoulder, and once she rises, you can see half of her stomach had been eaten...

She begins walking toward Leo. His face is already filling with tears, as he drops to his knees. He weeps, as she approaches him...

LEO

Katie...

She arrives to him, as he halfheartedly pushes her away. She comes at him more aggressively. He stands, and pushes her to the ground. Over on other side of a pool table, Jagger (a huff) rises, from where he'd been eating Griffey's little brother...

Kate rises, as Jagger turns corner of pool table, right behind her and heading for Leo, who simply stands there in shock. He's shaking, as he gradually lifts and aims his gun. Kate opens wide, and is inches from his flesh, before he finally blows her head off.

POV Zane, Dakota and Mason, rushing to the scene, stopping and in shock, at the sight of Jagger, as Leo holds him by his throat, looking right at him...

LEO

I love you, son.

Leo blows his head off...

He stands there in shock, staring down at his body, then to Kate's...

ZANE

Dad...

Leo freezes a moment, before slowly turning, to face Zane...

He slowly begins walking right toward him, suddenly raising his gun, and holding it directly against Zane's head.

DAKOTA

Dad!

MASON

Leo!

Leo shaking, covered in blood and sweat. Zane just stares back at him, with tears. Dakota gets right up in there.

DAKOTA

Put it down, Dad! (She puts her gun to Leo's head) Put it

down, RIGHT NOW!

MASON

You guys!

Leo looks from Zane to Dakota, then back to Zane. He begins to weep. He slowly puts down arm, dropping gun to the ground. He weeps while looking right at Zane, then instantly wraps him up tightly, in a bear hug, as he cries out in agony...

Dakota drops her gun arm, and begins crying as she watches them, and looks to the ground at her dead siblings. Mason devolving tears of his own. Zane not holding Leo as tight, but face full of tears...

DISSOLVE TO: PRESENT TIME

INT. TREE HOUSE (boys room) - NIGHT

The room is dark with the sound of Sam sleeping. Headlights suddenly come though the room (revealing that Eli is laying there wide awake) as Eli sits up, and looks over at Sam.

ELI

Sam...Sam!

Sam slowly opens eyes, she can hear the sound of the car, and instantly hops out of bed. Eli remains in bed, as she goes to window, looking out. Her POV of one car. No one is getting out...

ELI

(off-screen)

Is it them?

The car begins turning around, and leaving...

SAM

No.

Sam disappointedly heading back and into her bed...

DISSOLVE TO:

INT. BOYS ROOM - DAWN

Sam sleeping in her bed. Eli wide awake in his. Bailey in his lap. Eli is staring at him, but not petting...

Sam begins waking. She looks over at Eli, and Bailey. She continues laying there, watching them...

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. TREE HOUSE DECK - DAY

Bailey in Eli's lap, Sam gloomily sitting by the ladder, just staring toward the driveway. Tears develop in her eyes...

SAM

(speaking quietly)

Where are you guys? What happened to you? You were

here. Why aren't you coming back?

Suddenly, a sound comes from the brush, as she turns to look. Eli halfheartedly takes his own look. More sounds are heard. Sam rises. Eli does not, but Bailey runs and climbs up tree.

VOICE

(off-screen, from brush)

All-star?

Eli's eyes go wide, and he quickly rises, going over to Sam, and looking toward brush.

ELI

DJ?

Slowly a young girl walks out of brush, right behind her, is her brother, DJ. He's looking up toward Eli, with a smile...

Eli instantly begins zipping down ladder, and running to DJ.

ELI

(just looking at him)

I can't believe it!

Now simply lunging forward, and embracing him. Sam at bottom of ladder, watching. She forms a small smile...

BLACK

CREDITS

THE END


	8. Season 2, Episode 2

ABOVE THE DEAD . com

Season 2, Episode 2

"Piece of Shit"

INTRO

BLACK...

FADE IN: FLASHBACK (day 1)

EXT. SIDE OF ROAD - NIGHT

Eli shaking DJ's hand...

DJ

Hang in there, All-star. Something tells me you'll get

back on that ball field, someday.

DISSOLVE TO:

Eli, Scott, Rhett and Amy, from side passenger mirror, as Eli looks back at them, while his mom (Jane) drives away. She smiles at DJ, and places hand on his shoulder, so happy to have him safe...

DISSOLVE TO:

An elderly couple sitting on front porch (with lantern), with young girl (Renee, 11), as headlights shine over them. Jane parking car, as her and DJ then climb out.

JANE

What's wrong? Why are you outside?

GRANDFATHER

Their father is inside.

Jane looks across the street, where an old van with plenty of small dents, is parked. She turns just in time to see her ex husband (Don), coming out the door, onto porch, obviously drunk...

DON

It's dark in there! Heeeyy, There's my beautiful ex-wife,

and baby boy, DJ. It's like a happy freaking family reunion

up here!

DJ quick to reach his sister, and lead her past his dad, into the house. Don is going for an embrace with his ex-wife, who dodges her way out of it. He stumbles a bit, as Jane helps her parents back inside, and closes/locks door. It doesn't take long for him to begin pounding on it. It also doesn't take DJ long, to open door, and without hesitation, knock his dad directly in the face, as he falls back, and down the steps.

DJ

Been wanting to do that ever since I can possibly

remember.

DJ looks over at several army soldiers (with flashlights) walking by, who witnessed the entire thing. An army jeep is driving a half block up, and heading down the street. DJ looks back at the soldiers, who now stop at the gate. You can't really see their faces, but the one who speaks sounds familiar.

FAMILIAR VOICE

What's the problem here, son?

DJ

(nervous)

No problem, sir. He's just...

DJ's grandfather and mother coming out.

GRANDFATHER

This is my home, sir, and this man is my ex son in law.

He is not welcome here, but trying to force his way inside.

FAMILIAR VOICE

Is that true, Ma'am?

JANE

It is. He's a drunk and always has been. He's hurt us enough.

Familiar voice guy, gives his men a look, who then grab Don, and bring him to familiar voice guy...

FAMILIAR VOICE

Life in the city goes to hell, and you just figure you'll take

advantage of your ex in laws, eh? There are drunks with

stories, and then there are drunks who are just pathetic.

(staring in his face) My unit and I will be here throughout

this ordeal. I see or hear of you bothering these

respectable people, and I won't be so nice the second

time around.

Giving his men a look, as they push Don away, and let him go. He stumbles toward his van.

GRANDFATHER

Thank you, sir.

FAMILIAR VOICE

No problem, friend.

GRANDFATHER

So you guys are here to help? How worried should we be?

Familiar voice guy steps into the yard, getting in a little closer to them.

FAMILIAR VOICE

Well, I won't sugarcoat it for you. This virus seems like the

worse one we've ever seen, at least the side effects of it.

Lot of paranoia out there, too. But I'm confident we're all

in the right place to be, far from the city and those who

are sick...

He takes another step closer and into the light, revealing his face.

FAMILIAR VOICE

Well, you folks have a nice night. I'm Colonel Ballard.

Anything I can do for you, just ask.

Colonel Ballard smiles, and turns around...

DISSOLVE TO:

THEME TUNE/CREDITS

Multiple shots DJ's Grandparents neighborhood, secured by the soldiers, as opening credits roll…

CUT TO: (present time)

EXT. FISH'S GRAVESITE - DAY

DJ and Eli grunting, as Scott's body falls into hole. POV from hole, as DJ and Eli begin shoveling dirt into hole...

DJ, Eli and Sam, all standing in front of Scott's grave, looking down at it. DJ looks to Eli...

DJ

They must be so proud of you. Proud, Eli. Not at all

disappointed... Proud...

DISSOLVE TO:

INT. TREE HOUSE (boys room) - DAY

DJ and Eli drying their hands and faces, after having washed up. Eli then goes to table, finding some food to munch on. Sam sits on her bed, munching with Renee...

DJ

Well, I still can't believe everything you guys have been

through, and in just two weeks. (looking at Eli) Feels like

months since I last saw you, and that half day we spent

together, felt like at least a week.

SAM

Feels like I've known Eli my entire life. Life before, feels

like a dream.

DJ

Your family and that compound you keep mentioning,

sound like a dream. The supplies to survive here awhile

longer, to wait for your family, is not an issue. But, with

all the troubles you've already had, and all that I've

been through, I just don't think it's safe to stay here

much longer...

ELI

Tell her about your idea...

DJ

We've got enough gas, to use your dad's car to get there,

we just don't know how clear the roads are going to be.

If your family had trouble getting here, and now getting

back here, it's possible they gave up on the quickest routes, and

came around the mountain, or some other long way, and probably

ran into major problems those ways, too. So, we take the quickest

route to the Columbia. From there we drive as far as we

can, and then kayak our way to the city, if we have too.

You've got one here, and between here and wherever

we get, we're sure to find one more.

SAM

What do we do once we get to the city?

DJ

We can hit the mouth of the Willamette River, and

soon after that we can practically kayak right into

UPS's back yard. I've been working there since I

graduated. They have trucks there, gassed up and

ready to go. We can use back roads to reach Forest

Grove. No idea what to expect from there, but we'll

freaking hike the rest of the way, if we have to.

Sam not looking thrilled...

ELI

We can't stay here forever, Sam...

SAM

What if we leave and they show up?

DJ

That's why I agree that staying for at least a couple

more days is the right play. But we have to be ready

to split, on a moment's notice, if anyone dangerous

shows up... It's the new way of the world...

DISSOLVE TO:

DJ and Eli destroying the cabin door, more than it already was, and leaving it wide open and half way off the hinges. Eli begins breaking whatever windows are still intact...

DJ

Anything we can do to make it _not_ look like the safe

place, people might come here looking for it to be...

DISSOLVE TO:

DJ, Eli, Sam and Renee, all dragging dead huffs and soldiers, and dumping in the parking lot area, where a ton of them already are...

DJ and Renee arriving at another body, DJ in shock as he takes notice of who it is.

DJ

Oh my god.

ELI

What?

Sam and Eli rushing over to him.

DJ

I know this man...

POV Colonel Ballard's lifeless body, with a shot to the head...

ELI

How?

DJ

He was a Colonel, and in charge of the outfit that took

over my grandparent's neighborhood. (looking at Sam

and Eli) This is the guy who threatened you?

Sam walks over to the Colonel, looking down at his body, then simply spitting on it, flipping it off, and turning, walking away...

ELI

Let me guess...that's what Zane would have done? (Eli

helping DJ pick up the Colonel) I can't wait to meet that

guy.

DISSOLVE TO:

Eli helping DJ pull a flat tire off of Fish's car, and placing on the spare...

DISSOLVE TO:

DJ filling up Fish's car with gas/then driving it into the woods (kayak tied down, on top), and parking in a safe hidden location...

DISSOLVE TO:

DJ, Eli, Sam and Renee, all carving sticks into spears...

DISSOLVE TO:

DJ, Eli, Sam and Renee, all working on filling backpacks with everything they need, in case they have to leave in a hurry...

DISSOLVE TO:

Eli wide eyed and focused with his bat, as he moves in on a huff. He breaks it's arm with the bat, then begins walking backwards, leading it out of the woods, and toward the cabin/parking area...

DISSOLVE TO:

Eli now in parking area, as DJ comes up behind the huff, placing rope around its neck, and leading it toward a tree...

DISSOLVE TO:

DJ and Eli giving it their all, as they use the rope to raise the huff, half way up the tree, and tie it down.

POV falls back, revealing the tree and hanging huff, right where cars would roll in and park. DJ and all the others, stand back and look at it...

DJ

Yeah, who's gonna mess with us, now?

DISSOLVE TO:

INT. TREE HOUSE (boys room) - NIGHT

Everyone asleep...headlights come through the trees. Sam rises and runs to window. DJ and Eli wake, rise and come to window. They all watch as the car stops, when their headlights shine on the huff in the tree...they then peel away, and quickly disappear...

Sam disappointedly goes back to her bed. DJ looks at Eli...

DJ

I still can't believe the huff in the tree was _her_ idea...

ELI

I can't believe you're already calling them huffs.

They walk back to their beds. Renee continues to sleep like a log...

DISSOLVE TO:

INT. CABIN KITCHEN - NIGHT

DJ entering kitchen and going straight for a certain cabinet. He reaches down low and far back inside, behind some random items, and pulls out a bottle of liquor.

He takes a nice size swig. He then pours some into a glass, places bottle back, closes cabinet and leaves kitchen, while taking another swig...

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. PIT - MORNING

Two huffs walking around in the pit, as DJ and Eli stand above, looking at them, and then at each other...

DISSOLVE TO:

DJ, Eli, Sam and Renee, all standing back and looking, as now three different huffs hang from trees, in the parking lot area...

SAM

Zane would be proud...

DISSOLVE TO:

INT. TREE HOUSE (boys room) - DAY

Sam and Renee sitting together in a bed, looking at a photo album. Bailey is in Renee's lap.

SAM

I know, I take a lot of pictures of my dad and Zane, together.

My Uncle Leo is jealous of how close they are. He's the only

one in my family who kind of scares me.

RENEE

My dad used to scare me...

Sam just looking at Renee...

SAM

Why?

RENEE

He drank beer, a lot...

Sam just looking at her, waiting for more...

But Renee didn't say anymore...

DISSOLVE TO: FLASHBACK - (day 2)

INT. DJ's PLACE - DAY

Sound of some kind of motor coming on, from outside, as DJ, his mom and grandparents all go to look out window...

DJ

You have to be kidding me...

Their POV of a neighbor in his yard, mowing the grass...

DJ

(off-screen)

Guess he wants to have the nicest lawn for the apocalypse?

Colonel Ballard and some of his men laughing, at the guy mowing his lawn...

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. DJ'S PORCH/YARD - NIGHT

DJ in the yard near his sister and mom. His grandparents on the porch with the lantern. Most other neighbors are on their porches or in their yards, and some even in the street. They all seem to be watching/waiting for something.

Suddenly, the electricity comes back on, as the neighborhood lights up. Everyone begins to cheer or applaud. Some are even dancing in the street. Some soldiers walk into the street, and quickly begin receiving handshakes and high fives. As more soldiers fill the streets, the people begin to chant...

PEOPLE

USA! USA! USA! USA! USA!

DISSOLVE TO: (day 3)

EXT. RANDOM DRIVEWAY (with basketball rim) - DAY

Two nice looking young ladies, smiling/flirting as several soldiers go by. One of the girls (Emily, 20ish) and a certain soldier (Lamar, 20ish), share eye contact, followed with a smile. The other girl (Heather, 20ish) is watching DJ, across the street in his yard, carrying fire wood.

HEATHER

I know you prefer a man in uniform, but that guy across

the street is more intriguing than any of these soldiers.

EMILY

Who the hell needs intriguing, when the world is the way

it is, right now? I myself feel safer with a guy who's

packing...

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. SAME DRIVEWAY - EVENING

Same two girls, now shooting baskets, with DJ. Emily looks over, as Lamar and a couple other soldiers walk by.

EMILY

(talking to the soldiers)

You can see we don't have enough for a real game here,

don't you?

LAMAR

What, restoring your power wasn't enough? Now you

want to distract us from our job of keeping you safe,

with basketball?

EMILY

(flirtatious smile)

Even heroes get breaks from saving the world.

DISSOLVE TO:

Lamar playing, as he drives the ball to the hoop, and goes up for the shot, which is blocked by DJ! Bystanders react/cheer.

COLONEL BALLARD

(off-screen)

What the hell is going on here?

Lamar stops and instantly stands at attention, while saluting the Colonel.

LAMAR

Sir! Just killing time by shooting some hoops, until I go

back on duty, Sir!

COLONEL BALLARD

(looking at the girls)

Showing off for these beautiful young ladies, is more like it.

LAMAR

Yes, Sir!

COLONEL BALLARD

Oh, and a smartass too, I see.

LAMAR

Yes, Sir! Only when I think you'll let me get away with

it, Sir!

COLONEL BALLARD

Only problem though, Private, is that you can't impress

the girl, when you let a civilian block your shit, like that.

DJ smiling and bystanders laughing. The Colonel removing his army jacket, and placing out hands for DJ to toss him the ball, which he does. Colonel Ballard checks it back to DJ, who again tosses it back to the Colonel.

COLONEL BALLARD

(talking to Lamar)

You can stand at ease after I score this basket.

Everyone else eagerly watching, as Ballard dribbles the ball in play, and doesn't take long making his move to the basket. DJ does his best to play defense, but was overpowered, as Ballard makes the shot, with some applause. Ballard looking from the smiling girls to Lamar.

COLONEL BALLARD

And that, Private, is how it's done! (walking away) If Colonels

got breaks, I'd stay here all day, and do you both like that!

A woman bystander quietly speaks to her husband, as Ballard is leaving the scene.

WOMAN

Looks more like he's the one showing off...

DISSOLVE TO:

Lamar (sweaty) on porch with Emily. DJ (sweaty) with Heather, in driveway.

DJ

I should get going. Need a shower.

HEATHER

You want to come back over, after?

DJ

You have anything to drink?

HEATHER

(smiling)

You bet your ass, we do.

DJ

Give me an hour or so. After my kid sister crashes, I'll

be over.

HEATHER

So that's your little sister I've seen you with over there,

taking such good care of?

DJ

Renee, yeah. This has all been hard on her...or easy...

I can't really tell.

HEATHER

(with laugh)

What do you mean?

DJ

She has high functioning autism, and major anxiety.

So, I'm not sure how much she realizes is going on, so

far. The anxiety is no problem around family, but

unless they find a cure for whatever's happening,

it's giving _me_ anxiety thinking about how things

might become for her.

DISSOLVE TO:

INT. HEATHER'S LIVING ROOM - NIGHT

Lamar and Emily making out on other side of room, on couch. DJ at other end, on his own couch. He's finishing his drink, with a look over at Lamar and Emily. Heather comes in from kitchen, handing DJ another drink.

HEATHER

Playing basketball really made you thirsty, I guess.

DJ happily grabs the drink, with a smile. Heather sits down next to him, taking notice as he stares toward Lamar and Emily. Heather suddenly disappointed...

HEATHER

You didn't get the girl of your choice, did ya?

DJ

Huh? No, it's not that, it's...

DJ another quick look directly at Lamar. Heather looks from DJ, to Lamar, and back to DJ, while putting it together...

HEATHER

Oh my god...it's not that you didn't get the girl of your

choice, but that you didn't get the _gender_ of your choice!?

DJ nodding, as Heather smiles with disbelief...

HEATHER

How did you sneak past my gaydar? I would have never

guessed! I usually see that kind of thing a mile away.

DJ

It's rare that people ever see it. Even other guys, which

sucks.

HEATHER

I take it you must be the man in your relationships,

because you were all man out there on the basketball

court. I bet you could have even scored on that Colonel

guy, if given the opportunity.

DJ

Now when you say "scored on him", you mean a

basket, right?

Heather staring at him with a dirty smile.

HEATHER

Okay, now you definitely appear a bit on the gay side.

Both of them laughing...

HEATHER

So...what's it like...out there playing basketball with

Lamar's body all up against yours?

DJ just stares at her, forming his own dirty smile, as she begins cracking up...

DISSOLVE TO: PRESENT TIME

EXT. GRAVESITE - DAY

Sam sitting near her dad's grave, looking out at the lake, with the occasional tear rolling down her cheek...

DJ eventually sits next to her...in silence...

SAM

I know what you're going to say. I think I even agree

with it.

Sam goes silent a moment, before bawling and sobbing out her next words...

SAM

I just don't understand why they didn't come back.

They were so close, they were right here, all they

had to do...

Sam weeping as DJ puts an arm around her...

SAM

I'm sorry. I'm sorry for crying again.

DJ

Don't be ridiculous.

SAM

I just keep thinking Eli was right. They must be dead.

Sam trying not to cry again.

DJ

When did Eli say that?

SAM

The day before you got here.

DJ

Well, I'm guessing that was just frustration. (motioning

toward the damaged hummer) They didn't even have room

for you, after losing one of their hummers. Someone could

have even gotten hurt. (Sam closing her, eyes at the thought)

Getting back home was probably as difficult as getting here,

and look how long that took.

SAM

But then we should wait.

DJ

Supplies are running low. We have to save some for the

journey, and you know winter weather up here, could

strike at any time.

Sam crying...

SAM

One more week, please...

DJ

Three more days, Sam... That's the best I can do.

DJ rises and pats her shoulder, as he walks away. Sam continues to stare at lake, as more tears fall.

DJ rounds corner of brush, a tear of his own, falling from his face...

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. TREE HOUSE DECK - EVENING

Close-up of Uno cards, panning back to DJ, Eli and Renee, all playing. DJ keeps taking peeks down toward gravesite area. POV Sam in a chair, with a blanket, and Bailey in her lap. With her dad's grave to her back, she sits there, staring toward the driveway...

ELI

Is she mad?

DJ

I don't think so... Just hoping they show up, to prevent

her the pain of leaving before they do. I actually think it

makes her feel more guilty than anything. Like she's

letting them down...(staring at Eli) The two of you have

a lot in common...

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. TREE HOUSE DECK - NIGHT

Close-up journal, as someone writes "Dear Zane", panning back to Sam, on deck with lantern. She writes, yawns and takes a look up and outward, toward driveway.

"Voice over" of her reading the letter.

VOICE OVER

It kills me to imagine you making it back here, seeing my

dad's grave, and finding this letter, instead of me...

DISSOLVE TO: MORNING

Sam in her bed, writing as Voice Over continues.

VOICE OVER

It breaks my heart to think about the reasons preventing

you from already being here. I can't lose you, Zane. Just

thinking about seeing you, prevents the pain from taking

over me...

DISSOLVE TO: DAY

Sam at gravesite, writing and looking up and over toward driveway.

VOICE OVER

My friend Eli, had his pain take over, him. His friend DJ,

showed up, and Eli has found his way. Just like the

thought of you, my moms, and our family, did for me. I

don't ever want to see him like that again, and even

more so, never want to feel that way again. Yet leaving

this place, before you return, is doing exactly that...

DISSOLVE TO: DAY

Sam on dock, writing. POV pans back to Renee, next to her, and DJ/Eli fishing.

VOICE OVER

I guess writing this letter helps. I plan to write about

everything that has happened, since day 1. I hate the

idea of reliving it, but want to do it now, so that I

never have to again...

DISSOLVE TO: EVENING

Close-up of fish frying in a pan over a fire, panning back to DJ, Eli and Renee, close to fire. Sam is there, writing.

VOICE OVER

And now you know everything...other than my shame.

Shame for the thoughts I had, that night... The longest

night of my life. It was you, who saved me that night, and

ended those thoughts. So I need you (getting choked up)

not to be dead, Zane! I need you to find this letter, and to

know, and tell everyone else, especially my moms, that I'll

never quit.

Sam looks up, developing a tear.

VOICE OVER

I will see you again, someday. I will see you all ...

DISSOLVE TO: EVENING

Sam slowly creeping into "girls room". She briefly looks at all the blood stains, before going straight to her old bed (all her bedding gone), and opens/slides a "secret" compartment that was built into her bed.

She places her journal inside, and closes...

DISSOLVE TO:

INT. TREE HOUSE (boys room) - NIGHT

DJ and Eli playing cards (with single lantern). Renee is sleeping. DJ peeks out onto deck, where Sam is wrapped in a blanket, with Bailey in her lap (no lantern, plenty of moonlight). She stares toward driveway...

Cut to brush, where a man with a gun comes out, walking quietly toward cabin. A second man comes out doing the same. Now both a third and fourth man (also with guns) come out, quietly toward cabin. One more man also comes from brush, with a gun and a giant hunting spear. Five men now quietly walking toward cabin.

Sam is petting Bailey, as she comes to notice the men below. She quickly/quietly rises, while keeping a hold of Bailey. She carries him with her into boys room, and quickly places him in the carrier, and just as quickly hushes both DJ and Eli. She grabs the lantern, and places in corner behind some boxes (shielding light from men below). Without word, DJ rushes to the window, followed by Eli...

Cut to the men, arriving near cabin, as they all begin to lower their weapons...

LEADER

It's vacant.

Guy with spear quietly whistles from near driveway, as they all turn and head over. Man with spear, shines light on huff, tied up in tree. All the guys quickly raise their guns, and look all around. Spear guy shines light over the other two huffs, the pile of bodies, the camper and car with gunshot holes, and the broken down hummer...

LEADER

What the hell kind of fun was had here?!

Leader and other men begin spreading out, and looking all around...

MAN

Over there.

They all look where he points, and now shines his light, on the tree house. They begin walking toward it, but the leader nods them to follow him. Then he smiles, and speaks loud enough for people in tree to hear him.

LEADER

I don't mind bunking with the kind of people responsible

for whatever the hell has gone on, down here.

Shining his light on the tree house, as they arrive near some brush, and enter inside. They carefully make their way toward tree house, by using the brush as cover.

As they get closer, they can hear the grunting of a huff. They shine lights until they find the pit. They come out of brush, looking down inside pit, where a single huff looks back at them. The leader looks from the huff to the tree house, all around the area, and back at the tree house. Then he looks at his people, but before he can speak, the sound of a car engine starting, can be heard, a ways from where they are. The leader again looks at the tree house.

Cut to DJ, in Fish's car, driving through the woodsy grassy area, with Eli in front seat,and both Sam and Renee in the back. Sam has tears running down her face. DJ drives car onto a road, and begins speeding away...

DISSOLVE TO: FLASHBACK

EXT. FRONT DOOR - NIGHT

Close-up hand knocking on door, panning back as Heather opens door to DJ, standing on front porch. Heather looks stressed.

DJ

Hey...

HEATHER

Hey, DJ.

DJ

I was just wondering if you wanted to have a drink,

and chat.

HEATHER

Sure...come on in.

DJ

(entering inside)

Are you okay?

HEATHER

I don't know...worried, I guess. Emily fell pretty hard for Lamar,

but can't even reach him now. Saw him for a second yesterday,

but all he had time for, was to say he can't talk and doesn't have

off time, anymore.

Heather stops and looks right at DJ.

HEATHER

I think this is it. This is the end. I don't think things are going

to get better.

DJ

Worried about the same thing. Reason I thought a drink

sounded good.

Heather begins making him a drink...

HEATHER

The last thing Lamar said before he left yesterday morning,

was that the city is a death zone, and that more and more

people are making their way up the mountain. Some of

them sick or bitten. (handing him the drink) Bitten (shaking

head)...like I said, this is the end.

Heather toasting her drink toward him, as they both drink...

Suddenly, they both jump, as Emily comes tearing through the room, and toward front door. They follow, as she goes out and watches Colonel Ballard walking by, with many other soldiers, including Lamar, who looks at Emily, shaking his head...

She looks worried...

HEATHER

(speaking to DJ)

The Colonel likes you, ask him what's happening.

DJ takes a few steps outward.

COLONEL BALLARD

(speaking into radio)

Private Baxter, come in...

DJ freezes, as the Colonel slams his radio down, shattering into pieces.

COLONEL BALLARD

Christ! Men are dropping like flies, and I don't have a clue

in hell who I'm even taking orders from, anymore!

DJ turns and walks back toward the girls, who watch as the soldiers go on, before edging their way back inside, and closing door...

DISSOLVE TO: NIGHT

DJ opening door and somewhat stumbling out onto Heather's porch. He closes door and begins walking across street. He can hear Colonel Ballard, yelling. It's too far away to make out, but sounds like he's chewing out one of his soldiers. DJ looks back, and continues toward his place...

DISSOLVE TO: EVENING

Same street DJ was just walking on, now empty with the growing sound of panic, a few blocks away. Then the sound of a truck crashing through the fenced guard wall. DJ comes out his door, and watches as several soldiers go running down the street, as well as a couple jeeps, speeding toward the crash scene. DJ watches Heather come out her door, followed by Emily, who has been crying, and quickly goes back inside...

DISSOLVE TO: NIGHT

DJ sitting alone on his porch. Colonel Ballard is walking by with a few soldiers. DJ rises and walks to the gate, where they are walking by.

DJ

Colonel?

The Colonel stops and signals the men to go on without him. He walks over to DJ...

COLONEL BALLARD

I know what you want to know and the answer is no, we're

not winning, and we can't win. As bad as you may think it is,

out there...it's a hundred times worse. I've seen children suffering

in ways I've never seen, and I've been overseas...I've seen

a lot. What's happening out there...is a world where the

weak are doomed...and the strong remain to fight, for its

survival...

The colonel shakes his head and walks way, as DJ stands there watching...

DISSOLVE TO:

INT. HOUSE - DAY

Soldiers breaking down door, cautiously/aggressively entering house...

DISSOLVE TO: SAME HOUSE

Colonel Ballard walking inside while listening to radio.

RADIO

Second level secure (laughing in background), men are

having some fun.

CUT TO:

Colonel Ballard, entering upstairs bedroom (baby room), where soldiers are laughing and surrounding a crib. Inside a 1-year-old huff is walking/crawling around, trying to catch a hamster...

The Colonel watches, as one of his men grab a second hamster from a cage, and place into the crib. The baby keeps missing, but gets plenty of cheers after finally smothering and biting into one of the two hamsters.

The Colonel shakes his head, and leaves the room...

He walks down the steps, while flashing to other tragic events he's witnessed, over the last several days.

He flashes to a fully eaten body of a baby, in its crib...

He flashes to opening a bedroom door, where a 2-year-old is all alone, in only a shirt, with feces all over his lower half.

He flashes to a mother with no shoes and a baby in her arms, begging for help, she has a bite mark on her arm.

He flashes to a crowd of people, many of them with children or babies. They are all begging for help, as the soldiers drive through/around them.

MOTHER

You're the US army, you have to help us!

DIFFERENT MOTHER

We have children!

OLDER MAN

I've already lost one child, please help us!

ANOTHER MOTHER

He's been bitten, please help!

The Colonel stops flashing, as he reaches bottom of stairs and walks out of the house...

DISSOLVE TO: PRESENT TIME

INT. FISH'S CAR - NIGHT

DJ driving down highway road. Sam (tear streaked face) is zoning out window. She turns toward DJ.

SAM

Thank you, DJ...

DJ

For?

SAM

Taking the time to raise the ladder back up. I didn't want

those creeps or anyone else getting up there.

DJ

And they won't. Impressive how well your family put that

thing together.

DJ slowing down, as more and more cars are abandoned on the road. Everyone is looking out and around. DJ eventually has to slow down much more, and begin driving off road at times, to get around cars. It's dark and creepy...

Renee suddenly screams, as she spots a huff in a car. But it's not a huff, it's a creepy looking older guy, with a big stick, watching them as they go by.

ELI

This is not good...

DJ

Yeah, I know. I don't want to get stuck in here, or

swamped by huffs, or...people...

DJ continues to carefully navigate around all the traffic, even crossing over to the other side of the road, taking advantage of some clearing. He speeds up, until quickly coming into more traffic. It quickly gets bad...

DJ

I may have to take that exit...or at least circle back to

it, if we can't get through it all.

ELI

How far are we from the river?

DJ

Not nearly close enough.

ELI

Can you still make it there, if you take that exit?

DJ

I'm sure there's a way, I just don't know it, as well as I do

on this road.

ELI

Maybe we find a place to sleep, and try this road during

the day?

DJ

Yeah...just hope we can find some place safe...

DJ turning car onto exit...

DISSOLVE TO:

DJ now driving along pitch-dark back road, with nothing but trees on each side...

DJ

Shit.

He begins slowing down.

ELI

What?

SAM

What's wrong?

DJ

One of the tires must be losing air... We already used the

spare...

He turns into a long driveway, leading to a house. He drives toward it, leaving his headlights directly on it, once he stops, and just watches...

SAM

What are you doing?

ELI

He's trying to see if anyone's inside...

DJ keeps watching, then looks around...

DJ

I'm going to try knocking.

SAM

It's too dangerous!

ELI

I think she's right. I mean huffs, don't really scare me

anymore, but people...

DJ already climbing out of car, leaving it running, with headlights on house. He stands with car door open.

DJ

We don't really have a choice, and I don't see a single

vehicle here, so...

DJ closes door, pats the gun planted in his pants, on his backside, and approaches the front porch. He climbs porch steps, and knocks on door. Instantly a dog begins barking.

DJ

Shit! (speaking to anyone who might be inside) Please

don't shoot or anything! I'm here with kids. We just

need to reach the Columbia River, but got a flat tire...

The door suddenly swings open, scaring DJ, as an older man (BENNY, 55ish) instantly has a shotgun and his dog (German Sheppard), in DJ's face.

BENNY

There're almost a dozen other guns aimed at both you

and your "children"...so turning around, getting back in

your car and the hell off of our property, would do you well.

DJ begins slowly backing up, toward car...

DJ

Do you know if any of your neighbors are gone?

Because we won't make it far on this tire.

The guy says nothing, just watches him. DJ makes it to the car, and gives the man one last look.

DJ

I'm sorry to bother you, sir.

He climbs in, begins turning the car around, as Benny gets a look at the kids, inside. He lowers his guns and comes off the porch, raising his arm for them to stop. He approaches DJ's window, who begins rowing it down. The man comes to window, looking inside at the kids and their backpacks/duffle bags...

BENNY

You have any weapons?

DJ

We do, sir. (motioning to Sam) Her father died (motioning

to Eli), as did his folks, but they left us with quite a few

weapons, to be honest with you. We'd only use them to

protect ourselves. We have some food, too.

Benny staring right at him...

BENNY

You seem like an honest young man. What about the

other girl?

DJ

She's my sister... We lost our mom and grandparents.

We found these guys, after having met Eli, the day this

all began. His family helped me get to mine.

Benny taking a look at the tire, low on air...

BENNY

Well, go ahead and park right there. You're welcome to

stay the night, for now.

DISSOLVE TO:

INT. LIVING ROOM - NIGHT

Everyone sitting at a table, with a lantern and candles burning, and their bags piled against the wall. Sam is sticking her fingers through the cat carrier, trying to comfort Bailey, who is nervous of the dog, who keeps sniffing the carrier.

BENNY

You don't have to worry, Sandy is a cat lover, like me. You

can also open the carrier, so he can come out when he's

ready. I take care of the outdoor cats around here, so

have food and already put a litter pan out for him.

Sandy tries to make friends with Sam, but Sam shows no interest. Sandy moves on to Renee...

BENNY

Not a dog person?

DJ and Eli share a look. Renee bonding just fine with Sandy...

BENNY

Another sad story, eh? I wish I could tell you I could relate,

but I've been single most my life, no kids, moved up here

when I retired last summer. I know it's bad out there, I

just haven't seen it with my own eyes, yet. Other than my

car being stolen, and a few random cars stopping in, now

and then.

ELI

You will...

DJ

So, I take it, the other dozen people you mentioned,

don't exist?

BENNY

I did have others who planned on coming up here, but

they called, stuck in traffic, and once the phones

stopped working (shrugging)...

DJ

Eli and I were stuck in some of that. It was chaos...

BENNY

The last the TV said, was that the virus was making the

dead come back, and with aggression. (looking at them

all) Is that true?

ELI

Yes, but they're weak. They can't think or run. As long

as you don't let them bite you, you'll be fine. The

brain is how you kill them.

Benny staring at Eli...

BENNY

How old are you, son?

ELI

Thirteen...

BENNY

And dare I ask, how you have come to know all that?

ELI

I've already killed at least twenty of those things. We call

them huffs.

BENNY

Huffs?

DJ

That's the one you should dare not ask.

SAM

If I had my letter, I'd let you read it. It explains everything.

Huffs, my dad, my dog, my cousin, Greg, Eli's parents, his

brother, sister-in-law, her father. The army attacking us. Eli

going insane with the huffs...everything...

Eli suddenly looks uncomfortable...

BENNY

And you left that for the family you mentioned?

SAM

Yeah. In a hidden compartment, only my cousin Zane

knows about. He built it...

Both Sam and Renee yawning...

DISSOLVE TO:

INT. LIVING ROOM - MORNING

Sam waking up, looking over at Renee, who is awake and bonding with Sandy. She quickly looks over where Bailey is laying inside his carrier (door open).

RENEE

Bailey sniffed Sandy. He didn't seem too nervous of her.

SAM

The Pederson's use to have a dog.

RENEE

Who are the Pederson's?

CUT TO:

EXT. FISH'S CAR - MORNING

DJ and Eli at the car, going through some things.

ELI

DJ...we have a problem...

DJ

(looking right at him)

What?

Eli slowly pulling a journal out of his bag. It's Sam's journal!

DJ

Oh god...is that Sam's letter, to her family?! (Eli nodding)

Eli, what the hell, man?!

ELI

I didn't mean to, I just wanted to read it, but then they

came, and...

DJ

We have to tell her. She deserves to know.

ELI

She's going to hate me.

DJ

And me!

ELI

Why you?

DJ

She'll demand we take it back, and I'll be the one to have

to say no!

ELI

Maybe...we don't tell her. Maybe we give it to her once

we get to the compound, to give to her family.

DJ thinking, shaking his head...

DJ

No...we have to tell her... You have to tell her...

DISSOLVE TO:

INT. CREEK BED - DAY

Sam (face full of tears) sitting on creek bed, Bailey next to her, in carrier (door closed). Her journal laying in her lap...

Sandy can be heard mildly barking. POV Benny and Renee playing with Sandy...

BENNY

She really likes you.

RENEE

She's lucky. She doesn't know about huffs or bad people.

Doesn't have to worry about kayaking and drowning in the

river, or surviving everything that's happening... Seeing her

happy reminds me of being happy...being safe...

Benny just looking at her...

BENNY

Kayaking?

DJ and Eli coming outside. They look over toward Sam, and just kind of stand around...

Sam is evil eyeing Eli, from the creek bank...

Sandy is barking and playfully jumping around, after a stick that Renee is holding for her...

Eli begins walking toward Sam...

Benny approaches DJ...

Renee continues playing with Sandy...

Benny reaches DJ.

BENNY

What's this I hear about Kayaking?

Eli is reaching Sam...

SAM

(facing away from him)

How did you know where to find it?

ELI

I walked by and saw you open it. At first, I only went to

look out of curiosity. Once I saw your journal there, I...

figured I'd read it and return it before we left. I never

had time to read it, just like I never had time to return it.

Sam rising and handing journal his way. Benny and DJ watching.

SAM

Then read it! Is that why you're out here, because I took it

back from you, before you could read what was meant for

my cousin to read, for my family to read!

ELI

No, I want to explain why.

SAM

(crying)

I don't care why! All I care about is how important it was

to me, that my family reads that letter! I can't stand the

fact we had to leave, and that they might be there right

now, wondering where the hell I am, or what the hell

happened to me. They deserve to know, (crying even

more) and now they will think all kinds of things...

ELI

(yelling)

I WANTED TO KNOW HOW YOU GOT OVER YOUR PAIN!

HOW YOU STARTED TO FEEL AGAIN!

Sam just staring at him. Benny and DJ both taking a step toward Eli, but stopping...

ELI

DJ showed up, and for maybe four or five seconds,...that felt

like a lifetime,...I completely forgot about the pain. Rhett,

Amy, my parents, Scott...the baby...not one of them

was racing through my mind, causing that constant

pain, that made me want to die...four or five seconds of

freedom... (looking right at her) How did you make that

last longer, than four to five seconds? How did you smile

again? How...

Everyone including Sam, just staring at Eli. Even Renee, who had stopped playing with Sandy, is staring, while Sandy waits for the stick...

DISSOLVE TO:

Multiples shots of Eli, sitting and reading the journal. Once done, he hands it to Renee. Multiple shots of her reading it, and passing to DJ, who takes his turn reading, wiping away a tear or two. Multiple shots of Benny reading it, and weeping, sometimes looking up in total shock, more weeping...

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. KITCHEN - NIGHT

Single candle burning with DJ at sink, bottle in hand. He drinks from it and stares out window. He's startled, as kitchen doors opens, with the image of someone entering.

VOICE

You're a piece of shit...

Benny steps into the light, looking directly at the bottle in DJ's hand...

DJ

I'm sorry. It's the end of the world...thought I'd have

a drink.

BENNY

You had a few of those last night, too. (staring at him)

You think you're such a hero. These kids depend on you,

and here you are, giving in to your demons of the past

world, and remaining a drunk.

DJ just laughing...

BENNY

You laugh now, but what happens when something from

that letter comes about, and you're too drunk to do

anything worth a damn to help those kids, your own sister!?

DJ

I'm laughing because you're as clueless to who I am,

as you are to what's been going on out there. A piece

of shit?

DISSOLVE TO: FLASHBACK

INT. DJ'S PLACE - DAY

DJ approaching and looking out window...

DJ

You have to be freaking kidding me.

DJ heading for door as his mom/grandparents look out window.

Their POV of van parking at curb, as DJ comes down off porch. His dad begins climbing out of van, as Jane comes out onto porch, with grandparents at door...

DJ

How the hell did you get back inside the perimeter? Or

did you ever even leave?

DON

I'm sober, son.

DJ

Let me guess, you found a dark alley or some cave to park

inside of, with what...about ten days worth of booze? And

don't call me son. I'd say you lost that right along time ago,

but you never even had it, Don.

DON

Like you're so much better than me. I got this disease from

my father, same as you got it from yours. It's not my fault,

any more than it is yours.

JANE

(pissed)

That's a load of shit! (coming down off porch, toward Don)

Are we supposed to feel sorry for you, now? And how dare you

compare my son to yourself! The two of you are like

(throwing arms in air, as far apart as she can get them).

Colonel Ballard and several soldiers are walking down street, as Jane takes notice and lowers her arms. Don begins edging his way back toward his van...

JANE

Excuse me, Colonel? My ex husband has returned and is

trying to force his way back inside. Could you

please (cutoff)

Colonel Ballard instantly pulls out handgun and puts a bullet in Don's head. Jane screams, Don drops dead, and the Colonel simply continues on his way. DJ in shock, looks from his dad, to the Colonel, and then to his mom. He turns toward his grandparents, eyes going wide, as he takes notice of Renee, standing behind them, staring toward her dead father...

POV Heather and Emily opening their door, looking over toward DJ's yard, as the Colonel walks down road, past their place. Lamar is with him, he looks at Emily, simply shaking his head...

DISSOLVE TO: PRESENT TIME

INT. BENNY'S KITCHEN - NIGHT

DJ

A piece of shit brother? Or a piece of shit father? Because

I've been more like a dad to her, than a brother.

BENNY

And that makes what you're doing, right now, okay?

DJ

(beginning to lose temper)

What am I doing? Having a drink, to help get sleepy before

waking to another day that could be HER LAST?!

BENNY

(talking over him)

I want you gone, first thing.

DJ

Having a drink so that (cutoff)

BENNY

I WANT YOU OUT OF MY HOUSE!

DJ

I don't have to IMAGINE WHAT MIGHT

HAPPEN TO HER?!

BENNY

If not for those kids I'd throw you out on your ass right

now!

DJ

AND IF I DIDN'T CARE WHAT HAPPENS TO THOSE KIDS,

YOU WOULDN'T HAVE TO! I'D JUST LEAVE! But I do care,

so I'm forced to stay under this roof with a judgmental

piece of shit like you, rather than to put their lives in

danger! (DJ looking right at him) Everything you read in

that journal, everything that's going on out there, and

you're judging me, over THIS?!

DJ instantly slamming bottle in sink, shattering all over...

He zones away, shaking his head...

DJ

I didn't have to come up here, that day... I even fibbed

and told Eli I was pressured into it, due to my sister. But I

didn't tell him or anyone, about the guy who had a safe

place, for me to go... We only just went out for the first

time, that weekend before... I've never been in love, yet...

Thinking about him, like I had been that entire week,

made me think, maybe...it was happening. He must have

felt the same way. He made it very clear he wanted me

there with him...in case...it all ended. And I wanted to be

there with him...but couldn't stop thinking...what if this is

it? (begins crying through his next words) And all I could

think about was her, in her final moments, scared to death

and not understanding why I wasn't with her... A kind of

pain I want nothing to do with. There was no choice to be

made...

DJ stops zoning away, turns and looks directly at Benny...

DJ

And now here I am, having my character questioned

by a complete stranger...like I said, if not for their safety,

I'd leave now and take my chances out there in the dark,

rather than to sit here and be judged by the ignorance

of you.

DJ walks to door and opens, with Eli, Sam and Renee all standing on other side, listening...

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. BENNY'S YARD - MORNING

Close-up flat tire, panning back to Sam in driver's seat, going through glove compartment. She finds something, and looks at it.

POV picture of Fish, holding Sam (as a baby), with both her moms...

Sam with a sad smile...

Benny arrives at car door, as Sam puts picture in her bag/pocket...

BENNY

I know you guys are going to try and reach the river, on

foot. Bailey is welcome to stay here if you want. I'd take

very good care of him, and he'd have company, with

Sandy...(Sam not answering) You can't carry him the

entire way, and he'll just run off once you put him

down... He'd have a good home here.

Sam simply begins shedding tears... Benny walks away, as DJ comes out of house with some of their things, placing down next to the rest of their things. Eli comes over next to him, while Renee plays with Sandy, next to Benny...

ELI

What do we take? What do we leave?

DJ

Weapons, food, water and whatever else we can carry.

Water won't be a problem. Should make it to the river

before food is a problem. Not worried about the kayak,

we already needed to find one, so now we just need

two. Maybe some new fishing poles. I think we'll be

alright.

ELI

I just realized what I like so much about you. Going back

to that first day, you have always been so positive. Your

attitude actually makes me believe things might be okay...

Even though they probably won't...

DISSOLVE TO:

DJ, Eli, Sam and Renee all in backpacks, as they begin walking away from Benny's place. The cat carrier is on the ground, open. Bailey is in Sam's arms. Benny watches from the window. Sandy wags her tail from the yard, following them only through end of yard, as they go down the long driveway...

DJ

Eyes and ears on high alert. We see or hear a car, and

we hide. Get off the road and get low.

Sam on verge of crying...

SAM

Where are we sleeping tonight? You said we wouldn't

reach the river till tomorrow.

DJ

That's if we don't find a car with a key, which is kind of

hard to believe we won't. At least once we get back to

the highway...

ELI

So, what happened with you and Benny? Never heard you

angry before.

DJ

The truth is, guys... I like to drink sometimes. At night,

before bed. I had a drink of his last night, and he

misunderstood it for something else.

Silence awhile...

SAM

Misunderstood it for what?

More silence...

DJ

He thought I was my dad...

RENEE

That's stupid...

DISSOLVE TO:

All of them still walking (DJ holding Bailey), with highway onramp up ahead of them. But they stop, as a car can be heard. DJ quickly hands Bailey to Sam, and leads them off road, into brush. Sam works hard to keep Bailey from freaking out. Eli pulls out a gun, as does DJ. They stay low, as the car sounds close. DJ is peeking out to see...

DJ

What the...

DJ jumps up, and rushes to road, with hands in air. It's Fish's car, Benny driving. He stops, and gets out. They all come out from brush. Benny opens door, showing all their stuff. Some of his stuff (including food) and Sandy is there as well...

BENNY

I had some supplies in the garage, and was a mechanic in

my younger days.

DJ takes notice of a second kayak (along with a half kayak for pulling supplies) tied down on car roof...

BENNY

Oh, and I love to kayak...

Eli, Sam and Renee, happily loading their things into van. Renee hugging Merry. Sam happy to see the carrier, placing Bailey inside. They all climb in (Eli front passenger seat). DJ shares a look with Benny, who hands him the keys. Benny begins climbing in back, with the girls.

BENNY

I know a good back road to use, away from all the traffic.

DJ climbing inside, starting engine and driving off...

DISSOLVE TO: FLASHBACK

EXT. PERIMETER GATE - NIGHT

Ten men (in orange hunters clothing, including the spear guy, and leader guy, from group that chased off Sam and others) hiding and watching, as Colonel Ballard drives away from the gates of the perimeter. Several others army vehicles follow. The last one stops, as the guard closes up the gate, hops in the vehicle and they take off.

SPEAR GUY

They don't look like they're coming back.

LEADER

I'd have to agree...

INT. HEATHER'S LIVING ROOM - NIGHT

DJ walking through front door, greeting Heather with a hug. He places a hand on Emily's shoulder (sitting at table).

DJ

Still no word from Lamar?

Emily shaking her head, and takes a drink of booze. Heather hands a drink to DJ, and gives him a toast.

HEATHER

To the end of the world. (drinks)

Suddenly, someone begins pounding on the door. Heather screams and is too scared to open door, until she can hear Lamar yelling on other side.

LAMAR

(off-screen)

EMILY! HEATHER! IT'S LAMAR!

Emily jumps out of her chair, and opens the door. Lamar instantly closes and locks it. Emily is hugging him tight.

EMILY

Baby, what's happening?!

LAMAR

We have to get out of here! Colonel Ballard and half the

men, already left. Most of the others are heading back to

the city, but I heard some say they were paying both of

you a visit, as well as the some of the other women. They

know there's no more law.

HEATHER

To what?! Rape us?! They're the damn US military; they're

suppose to help us!

LAMAR

There's no one giving orders anymore; it's every man

for himself!

They instantly begin gathering their stuff, but more so panicking and moving around in circles.

LAMAR

The clothes on your back, that's it! Maybe some food, if

you have some, but we gotta go, now!

DJ

Where are you going to go?

LAMAR

I'd stay here, but we can't hold them off. There's at least

five or six of them. I don't trust what they're capable of.

Heather grabs a few things and hugs DJ, in a rush to go, but right before they can head out, they see headlights, as a jeep rolls into the driveway.

LAMAR

Shit!

DJ looking to the back door, and heads that way.

DJ

Come on!

The others follow (Lamar with his gun out), through the living room and kitchen, coming to back door. Quickly unlocked by DJ, and opened, to the faces of three soldiers. Lamar is about to aim his gun at them, but is beaten to it, and has no choice other than to hand his over. They lead them back inside.

SOLDIER

(over radio)

We have ourselves some rabbits. Secure and heading your

way.

VOICE OVER RADIO

(with laugh)

Rodger that.

One of the soldiers runs through house, to front door and unlocking. Three more soldiers enter inside. They all look over the place and the others, as they arrive. Emily crying...

LAMAR

How can you guys go from protecting these people, to

whatever the hell it is you plan on doing?!

Soldier walks right at him, and blows his head off.

SOLDIER

That's how!

EMILY

LAMAR!

Emily screams and weeps. Heather drops to her knees, crying. DJ stands there in shock, watching in slow motion, as the same soldier walks right to him, places gun to his head, and stops, as tons of gunfire begins taking place outside.

SOLDIER

What the...

All the soldiers rushing to window. Their POV of a group of guys (one of them with a spear on his back, and no longer in their bright orange hunting gear), going in houses, firing machine guns at everyone. They fire at everyone they see on the streets. The soldiers rush outside, and open fire at them...

They kill one of them, and then another, but now the other group begins to open serious fire on the soldiers, and overtake them. The spear guy uses his spear, to take out a soldier, then his gun, to hit another.

DJ is inside trying to force Emily away, but she is still crying and holding Lamar. Heather is simply in shock. DJ hesitates a moment, before rushing for back door. He peeks out and around, then runs toward garage, and using whatever he can to keep out of site, while trying to get to his house...

People are screaming everywhere. Most soldiers appear dead or gone. Seven of the other group members, continue raiding houses and/or killing people on the streets, or their yards. DJ glances at his house. The door is wide open. His heart is pounding...

DISSOLVE TO:

DJ'S dead grandparents, bloody (with spear wounds) and laying on the living room floor. Jane's body is just as bloody, and on the upper staircase. Renee is nowhere in sight...

DJ runs through front door. Freezing at the sight of his grandparents. He looks to the stairs and forms tears, at the sight of his mother. He looks dizzy, almost faint, he almost vomits. He faintly begins calling for Renee, barely able to speak.

DJ

Ren...Renee. (little louder) Renee?! (normal yelling)

RENEE?!

DISSOLVE TO: MINI FLASHBACK

INT. UPSTAIRS BATHROOM - NIGHT

Sound of people in the house as Jane is pushing Renee under sink crawlspace, and quickly closing it up, and just as quickly closing sink cabinet, just before bathroom door is kicked in. Before Jane can even turn around, she is stuck with a spear, and dragged out of bathroom, and onto the staircase. A man comes in bathroom, looking around, he opens sink and sees nothing. He walks out...

DISSOLVE TO:

Renee laying in crawlspace with her eyes closed, as DJ can be heard yelling for her, as he runs up the staircase. He runs in and out of all the rooms...

DJ

(crying)

Renee?!

He drops to his knees, weeping...

Suddenly he stops, and listens...

RENEE

(off-screen)

DJ?

DJ rises and bolts toward bathroom.

RENEE

(off-screen)

DJ?

DJ opens sink cabinet, and slides crawlspace door open. Renee begins climbing out. He wraps her up in his arms, tightly hugging her, and crying with relief. He quickly comes out of hug, and guides her toward staircase.

DJ

Listen to me, Renee. Close your eyes. Just hold my hand,

close your eyes and walk down the steps. You can open

your eyes, once we get outside.

She closes her eyes. DJ takes her hand and carefully guides her down the steps. They walk over and around their mom's body. Renee's leg makes contact with it. She opens her eyes, looking over her mom's dead body. She develops tears. DJ reaches the living room, and now takes her past their grandparents. Renee's eyes are open, as she looks at their bodies. She closes her eyes...

DJ looks out window and can see at least one of the hunter guys, close by, out front.

Up the street, a few civilians can be seen firing guns, and even killing a couple of the hunters, but are soon killed themselves, by other hunters.

DJ cautiously gets closer and looks toward Heather's place, where he can see men bombarding inside. Heather can even be heard screaming. Up the street, more civilians can be seen being violently killed, by the hunters...DJ instantly turns and goes for backdoor.

Cut to DJ and Renee, exiting backdoor, into the yard and over toward a brushy area, disappearing inside, to the sound of their neighbors being slaughtered...

DISSOLVE TO: PRESENT TIME

INT. FISH'S CAR - DAY

Driving along...

DJ

It was a Lewis and Clark class, that kayaked from the gorge

to the coast, every year. My friends and I did it once, too. I

even taught Renee how to do it, she'll be just fine out there.

RENEE

Will Sandy be okay?

BENNY

Oh yeah, I've taken her many times, she's a pro.

DJ

Sam's experienced too, so her and Eli should be okay

together. Renee and I, in one, and then all we need to

do is find one more.

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. YARD - DAY

DJ and Eli grabbing a kayak from up against a random garage. Benny is looking over another supply carrier, and grabs some paddles and a tarp. Renee runs around with Sandy. Sam stands close by, watching, her back to a brushy area, where a huff comes out of, and right for her.

BENNY

Oh my god!

Sam turns just in time, and immediately runs for her life, screaming like a little girl.

DJ and Eli drop the kayak. Eli goes right for the huff, pushing it down and mashing its head with his boot. Benny stands by in shock. Even DJ is both shocked and impressed. Sam is still shaken and in shock. Renee stands there, just staring at the dead huff...

DISSOLVE TO:

DJ and Benny finishing up on tying the third kayak onto the vehicle. Sam sits in the passenger seat, frustrated/annoyed with herself.

SAM

I just ran and screamed like a ten-year-old girl...

Eli kind of giving her a funny smirk.

RENEE

You are ten.

SAM

Doesn't mean I have to act like it. I'll never survive this

or get back to the compound, being a ten-year-old crybaby.

I have to be tough, smart.

Renee looks down at the ground...

RENEE

Do you think I can survive?

Everyone just looks at Renee, who continues looking at the ground...

SAM

What do you mean?

RENEE

I'm not tough, or smart...

Everyone just looking at her again, as she continues staring at ground...

SAM

You sure don't seem stupid.

Renee finally looking up, but not directly at Sam...

RENEE

What do you mean?

SAM

I don't know...you're quiet, shy, but I don't think stupid...

Renee looking at Sam.

RENEE

Get to know me better.

Sam kind of smiles...

SAM

See...not stupid at all...

DISSOLVE TO: FLASHBACK

EXT. WOODS - NIGHT

DJ and Renee out of breath, as they stop running, catching their breath. Renee is bent over, trying to catch her breath...

RENEE

(barely able to speak)

I can't...I can't run anymore.

Renee holding her stomach, begins to sit down with her back to a tree.

DJ

We have to keep going. We can walk though.

RENEE

I feel like I'm going to throw up.

Suddenly, she begins dry heaving, followed by hyperventilating. DJ rushes to her.

DJ

Renee! Just breathe!

She fights to control her breathing, eventually improving, and she simply begins weeping, instead. DJ holds/comforts her while looking all around. He spots a house with a driveway. He continues to help her calm down, before working to get her on her feet, and toward the driveway...

RENEE

What's happening? Where are we going?

DJ

There's a house over there. Maybe we can find a place to rest, to sleep.

He holds her hand, as they reach the driveway. He can now see a boat, with a tarp over it.

DJ

Come on. I see a safe place.

He leads her toward the boat. The house looks dark...

DJ

We don't want to bother anyone who might be in the

house, so we'll just camp out here in the boat.

He begins opening the tarp, and helping her up and under. He uses a lighter, to check the surroundings. He climbs in and disappears under the tarp...

DISSOLVE TO:

Darkness takes over a few moments... Nervous breathing can be heard...

A loud terrifying scream is heard. Darkness gives way to flashes, of what Renee saw as she walked over her dead mother, and grandparents. They begin to rise, as huffs. They come at Renee. She turns to run, but falls to her knees, gasping for air. She can't breathe or get up. Her family of huffs begin smothering her...

DISSOLVE TO:

Darkness... Sound of people sleeping, perhaps tossing/turning...

Suddenly, Renee screams.

DJ

(unseen, too dark)

What?! Renee! Are you okay?!

RENEE

(loud)

They're dead! Mom is dead! Grandma! They're going to

come back! Like you said.

DJ

No, they're not! It's okay! We're safe here, but Renee,

you have to calm down. You have to be quiet. If people

hear us, it won't be safe for us here. Shhh, shh, it's okay.

Go back to sleep...

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. BOAT - MORNING

With daylight on his face, DJ begins waking up, immediately looking over at Renee. She's still asleep, using a life-jacket for a pillow, and a dirty tarp as a blanket... He quietly moves over to peek outside.

Everything looks clear, the house looks quiet. He ducks back under and looks back to Renee. She's now awake, and looking right back at him...

DJ

Are you okay? (Renee simply shaking head) I know,

stupid question.

RENEE

Are we going to die?

DJ

What? No! I told you we're going to find those cool

people, I told you all about. They're not far from here.

They have a lake, neighbors with a tree house, and

maybe even a compound, where we can be safe.

Finding them might be kind of tough, but find

them, we will!

DJ just looks at her for a moment...

DJ

Before we go, is there anything, anything at all, that

you need to talk about?

Renee thinking...

RENEE

Do dead people laugh? (DJ a quizzical look at her) I

heard Mom scream, then the dead guy laughing.

DJ closing his eyes a moment...

DJ

He wasn't dead, Renee...

RENEE

But, I thought...it was dead people we had to worry

about?

DJ

It is, but...

RENEE

So, there are bad people, too?

DJ

(nodding)

Unfortunately, yes. ..

RENEE

But...(becoming teary eyed) why didn't the army

people save us?

DJ

I think most of them went home to save their

families... The rest, well, they're kinda bad, too.

RENEE

(getting nervous)

The army's bad?

DJ

Renee, everyone is scared, now, which means everyone

is bad, until they prove that they aren't. Even good people,

will think we're bad, and try to protect themselves. That's

why we're going to find these people I know, cause they're

good people.

Renee begins shaking her head, tears running down her cheeks...

DJ

What?

RENEE

I can't do this. The world was already scary to me...

before all this. Mom told me last summer about my

autism, and how much harder life would be, for me.

That gave me so much anxiety. Now it's even harder...

people like me won't survive...people like me...will

get people like you, killed.

DJ's face full of tears...searching for the right words...

RENEE

I will get you killed. Like Mom.

DJ

Renee! That was _**NOT**_ your fault!

Renee begins bawling, as DJ goes to hug/comfort her...

RENEE

(weeping her words)

Mom...mom

DJ weeps as he holds her...

DISSOLVE TO: PRESENT TIME

INT. FISH'S CAR - DAY

Renee, Sam and Eli all anxiously looking out car windows, as DJ drives along. Suddenly, they all burst into excitement and cheering...

Their POV out window, of the Columbia River. Sam is smiling like she did before her dad's death, Eli laughing and Renee caught up in their excitement, with her own happy face...

SAM

That's it! That's the Columbia River!

DJ

It sure is!

SAM

We're going to make it! We're going to make it to the

compound!

Sam instantly grabs Renee for a big hug. Renee is happy to receive, hugging back with a smile...

SAM

You're gonna LOVE my family!

DJ takes notice of more and more abandoned cars, ahead.

DJ

We might have found it just in time.

Benny (now in front seat) looking ahead, as do the kids from the back.

BENNY

Still pretty far, to hike all our equipment, from here.

DJ a look at Benny, then back to the road...

CUT TO:

DJ outside the car, along the highway, looking over the area, as there appears no further route, for the car. Others all climbing out...

DJ

I say we hike it today, and make camp at the river.

Maybe have time for some trial runs, before we take

off in the morning.

BENNY

(opening up the back of car)

I have rope; we can pull the kayaks. I've already

divided the stuff we can take, and what we can't...

DISSOLVE TO:

Benny, DJ and Eli all dragging kayaks (loaded with gear/supplies, and Bailey in carrier) downhill. Sam drags a rope, lugging a supply carrier. Renee is carrying a pack, and holding a leash for Sandy...

SAM

So, we'll kayak most of the day, but where will we sleep at night?

DJ

Including tonight, we'll have to camp three times before

reaching the city. We need to be very selective in finding

safe places for that.

BENNY

Sandy will keep guard. No one will be sneaking up on us.

SAM

(smiling)

We're gonna do this...we're going to make it there, I

just know it!

Eli a small confident nod of the head. Renee is smiling. Both Benny and DJ trying to hide any skepticism...

Suddenly, Sandy begins to stop, look ahead and growl. They all stop, look and listen...

Huffs can be heard, then seen. Two of them, but they look as if they'll just pass on by. Suddenly, Sandy barks. They all try to stop her, but it's too late. The huffs are now coming right for them, then a third and a fourth one, appear...

DJ, Benny and Eli drop the ropes and packs. Eli is already grabbing his bat from the kayak. DJ reaches for his spear, and follows after Eli. Benny is behind them with his own spear. Sam holds a gun, looking all around, while standing next to Renee, who holds Sandy (barking) from going after the huffs...

Eli is super quick to reach the first two, and with little effort, puts them down. He goes for the third, swinging his bat with all his might. Only one remains and DJ is going for him, but Eli beats him to it. He takes it down and looks all around, with the desire for more...

DJ

I get it Eli! You're a badass now. Not even an All-star,

but a freaking Rockstar! But you have to calm down,

man! You're gonna kill yourself. You're not even

thinking, you're just reacting.

DJ just staring at him, blood on Eli's face. Eli staring back, with no words...

DJ

Maybe you want to die, is that it? Well that shit isn't

happening, not on my watch, it is.

DJ walking back toward his kayak, Eli just standing there, looking down at the dead huff...

DISSOLVE TO:

DJ and them, all reaching the river, and setting down their gear, as they go to the edge to look, and wet their hands/faces...

DJ looks around, spotting an area in some brush, worthy of making camp...

DISSOLVE TO:

Same area DJ was checking out, now covered with tarps, and sleeping bags inside, kind of like a fort. The cat carrier is next to the camp, door wide open. Bailey is inside, coming out, then going back in.

DJ, Eli and Sam are all nearby, at the shoreline, fishing. Sam is pulling in a fish. Benny is starting a fire, Renee plays with Sandy. Bailey runs out of carrier, right at Sandy, as Renee laughs, then he turns and zips right back over, and into carrier...

DISSOLVE TO:

Close-up of leftover fish, panning back to the shoreline, where Eli (everyone in life-jackets) climbs into rear of one Kayak, where Sam already sits in front, placing carrier (Bailey inside) down in kayak.

SAM

(talking to Bailey)

You have to practice getting used to this, too...

DJ is climbing into rear of another, where Renee already sits in the front. Benny watches from in front of them, where he holds a gun and watches everyone's back, with Sandy...

They begin paddling into the river...

DJ

Not too far, now. Just want to get a little practice for

the big day, tomorrow.

The kids having fun as they go at it like pros. Laughing and being silly...

DJ

I know you're having fun, but keep it down, guys.

Sam uses her paddle to splash a little water at Renee, who laughs...

DISSOLVE TO:

Darkness...with the sound of people sleeping... Now the sound of huffs, grunting...

Sandy begins growling. DJ can be heard trying to quiet the dog, but she begins barking...

In the moonlight, you can somewhat see Eli and DJ, now using the bat and a spear, to kill the huffs...

DISSOLVE TO: MORNING

Daylight now shines over the camp area, as they begin waking and rising inside. They begin coming outside, where three dead huffs lay on the ground, nearby... Bailey quickly zips by, running back inside his open carrier...

DISSOLVE TO:

Close-up of leftover boxes/cans of food, panning back to everyone at the shoreline, inside their kayaks. Sam and Eli (Eli in back) are paired in a kayak. Sam is reaching down, placing a finger in cat carrier, to calm Bailey.

DJ (in back) is paired with Renee. Benny (in back) is paired with Sandy. They are pushing off, out into the river, and away they go. Sam smiling at Renee, who smiles back...

DISSOLVE TO: FLASHBACK

EXT. BOAT - MORNING

Renee's face full of tears and shock, as DJ helps her out of the boat. They begin walking way. DJ looks over toward the house, where someone watches them from the window. He nods at them, and continues on...

Multiple flashes of them walking endlessly through the woods, past random house's (sometimes people looking out at them), hiding in the brush as a couple huffs walk by, peeking in abandoned cars as they pass by, grabbing extra clothing, water bottles, a flashlight and a little bit of food, from abandoned cars.

They find a creek and fill up water bottles. More endless walking. They are tiring. They are quiet. Renee suddenly stops and is simply staring ahead... DJ stops and looks at her.

DJ

What?

RENEE

We've already been here.

DJ looking around...

DJ

What do you mean?

Renee points toward a tree.

RENEE

We've already passed that tree.

DJ turns toward the tree, staring at it a moment...

DJ

That tree? Which (turning to face/point toward other

trees) looks pretty much exactly like that tree right over

there, and that one there, and the one over there, and

the one next to it?

DJ turning to look at Renee...

RENEE

Yeah...I noticed it the first time, when (looking around)...

we came from (motioning ahead) that direction.

DJ looks where she points...and everywhere else, then back at the tree...

DJ

So...which way have we not gone?

Renee looks around, a bit, then answers him by pointing. He looks the directions she points, back at her, and then begins walking that direction, as she follows...

DISSOLVE TO: EVENING

DJ and Renee walking along... DJ kind of smirks, and bumps her with his shoulder.

DJ

And you said you couldn't survive...

Renee just looking at him...

RENEE

What?

DJ

You've already contributed to us covering more ground.

Without your advice back there, we'd be covering the

same ground, cause I couldn't figure that out myself...

(looking at her) You're not as useless as you think you are...

She just looks away and keeps walking...before suddenly stopping...

DJ

What?

She's listening...

RENEE

I hear something.

DJ begins listening...eventually the sound of huffs can be heard, and it keeps getting louder. It sounds like a ton of huffs. They quickly move to find a safe place. He finds a good patch of brush, and leads her inside, where they quickly crawl to the ground and watch...

Huffs begin walking by. Many of them are children, and some are soldiers. If you look carefully you might recognize some of them as the same group that was at the bottom of the tree house, while Sam and Eli were trapped up there, by themselves, after everyone else had died...

DJ looks at Renee...

DJ

(very quietly)

See...you just contributed again...

Renee looks from DJ, to the crowd of huffs who continue on their way, by...

DISSOLVE TO: NIGHT

DJ using a flashlight, as he and Renee cautiously approach an area, with parked army vehicles. They continue creeping by them, and toward cabin. It looks like the same cabin Colonel Ballard and his men, parked their vehicles, before walking/sneaking back to the tree house. It is also the same cabin that belonged to the people who became huffs and walked the bottom of the lake, to attack Sam and the others...

DJ shuts off his light, as he and Renee hide by a tree. He smiles and looks toward the lake, moonlight over it...

DJ

I bet that's the lake we're looking for.

He looks at Renee. He uses flashlight (halfway covering it with is hand) to see her face. She is completely exhausted and barely awake.

DJ

We can wait till morning to find them. (looks toward

cabin) We'll take our chances and crash here tonight.

He leads her toward cabin, shining light on it, and back on the ground for her. They creep toward it, and up inside. He shines his light inside. It's completely thrashed, but looks vacant.

Cut to DJ, checking a bedroom, as he walks in shining light, seeing blood and remains, everywhere, and just as quickly turns and walks out...

DJ

We'll sleep on the couches...

DISSOLVE TO: MORNING

DJ and Renee are walking along the lake trail. Suddenly, Renee stops...

DJ stops and looks at her. She points, over and upward. He turns to look...

His POV (as he moves to see more clearly) of what looks to be part of a tree house. He smiles and looks at Renee, before guiding her with him, toward it.

Cut to both DJ and Renee, creeping through the brush. They can see dead huffs/bodies everywhere. They are very careful to be quiet and not heard by whoever might be in the tree house.

Multiples flashes of them creeping to different angles, trying to see who might be up there. They continue to use extreme caution. DJ keeps looking to Renee, they see nothing...

DJ moves quietly (from directly underneath tree house) while Renee follows, but suddenly stops. DJ looks at her...and mouths "What?"...

RENEE

(whispering)

I saw a girl...

DJ

A girl? (just looking at her) How old?

RENEE

(shrugging)

Maybe my age...

DJ just stands there, thinking for a second...

DJ

(quietly)

I'm gonna say something. Be ready to run!

DJ guides her over a little ways, then stops her. He moves over and looks upward...

DJ

All-star?

DJ stands there curiously/cautiously waiting...

ELI

(off-screen)

DJ?

Renee points upward and simply walks outside of the brush, DJ steps out after her, looking up at the tree house, with a smile. He and Renee watch, as Eli begins zipping down ladder, and running to DJ.

ELI

(just looking at him)

I can't believe it!

Now simply lunging forward and embracing him. Sam at bottom of ladder watching. She forms a small smile, and approaches. Eli comes out of hug and excitedly looks at Sam.

ELI

Sam, it's DJ! (looking at DJ) DJ, this is Sam, the one with

the compound!

Sam approaches with a smile, and a tear. She simply walks right to DJ, throwing out her arms and hugging him.

SAM

I'm so happy to meet you.

DJ comes out of hug, just looking at her and her face full of tears. He looks to Eli, who also is shedding tears. He looks all around, at the bodies...and up toward tree house. There is no sight of Rhett, Scott or Amy. He quickly puts 2 and 2 together...

DJ

Oh my god, Eli... (he steps toward him, with another hug)

I am so sorry! (DJ looks to Sam, then Renee) That is my

sister, Renee...

Sam looks from Eli and his tears (hugging DJ), to Renee who has tears of her own, now developing. Sam moves in on her, with a big hug.

SAM

Hi, Renee. I'm Sam.

Renee stands there, mostly limp, but slightly joins in on the hug...

BLACK

CREDITS

THE END


	9. Season 2, Episode 3

ABOVE THE DEAD . com

Season 2, Episode 3

"Riders on the Storm"

INTRO

BLACK...

FADE IN:

EXT. SSH WIFFLEBALL FIELD - EVENING

A pitcher from the mound throws a heater, right down the middle, as Fish swings and misses.

DISSOLVE TO:

Pitcher throwing another fastball, this time Fish watches it go by.

UMPIRE

Outside! We got 1-1 (count).

ZANE

(off-screen)

Good eye, baby!

DISSOLVE TO:

Pitcher throwing a curveball, Fish swings and nails it up the middle (in between the two infielders). He runs safely to first base, as Zane and others can be heard cheering (as well as fans from the stands and hotel balconies, hundreds of them!).

POV Zane at dugout, with Greg, Jagger, Miles and three others. Chasin is clapping his hands from the third base coaches box, Troy is walking to the on deck circle, as Wyatt walks to the plate.

ZANE

That a baby, Fish! Way to play this game like the kid

you are!

GREG

Way to get that leadoff man on, baby!

MILES

(excited)

Here we go, kid! Two to tie, and three to take this thing home!

Scene dissolves as POV goes over the stands (hundreds of fans), over the ball field (1 pitcher, 2 infielders on each side of diamond, 3 outfielders), and over the fans on the rightfield beach area, and in the pool (all cheering)...

DISSOLVE TO:

Wyatt swinging, and hitting the ball up the middle. It's picked up by the shortstop infielder, who runs to second base, tagging it (before Fish does) and quickly firing the ball to the pitcher, who catches it like a first basemen (they play pitcher mound out rules).

UMPIRE

Out at second; safe at first!

DISSOLVE TO:

Troy swinging, and ripping a ball to the gap in right centerfield. It splits the outfielders and rolls to the fence, as the crowd cheers. Chasin is holding his hands up in the air (for the runner, Wyatt, to stop at 3rd base), as Wyatt rounds 3rd, stopping and watching the ball. Troy hustles into second, pumping his fist and yelling to his teammates at the dugout.

TROY

YEEEAAH, BABY! (holding up hands!)

Zane is approaching the plate, as he and others behind him, at dugout, are all pumped and cheering...

FISH

This is all you, Zane. We've waited seven years for this, baby!

DISSOLVE TO:

The pitcher throwing a heater to Zane, who swings and drives one deep to leftfield. His family/teammates (in background) throw up their hands. Zane runs hard. Both Wyatt and Troy take steps forward, with hands going in air, as the leftfielder runs out of room, and watches the ball fly into the hands of fans on their balconies, cheering. The crowd erupts. Zane's hands go in air, as he rounds the bases, his teammates at the plate are jumping up and down, waiting for him.

Fireworks begin blowing up, over the field and above the Hotel. The other players hang their heads as they walk off the field. An announcer comes over the stadium speakers.

ANNOUNCER

That is the first ever walk off, Sand Series Championship

victory, in League history! Also, for the first time in League

history, the Rip City Rippers and League founders, are your

4th of July Classic, Sand Series Champions! Congratulations,

Rip City!

Zane crosses the plate, as they all go crazy. They could not be any more happy or excited, and proud of their efforts. Grandpa Sam is in the dugout, with Samantha, who begins running out to Fish, with a giant hug. Then Zane instantly picks her up, high in the air, as she screams with joy.

SAMANTHA

(yelling)

SAND SERIES CHAMPIONS! We finally did it!

Grandpa Sam is smiling, with a tear. He flashes to a time before the Hotel, when the kids were young and playing wiffleball, on the beach. Some of them were hanging their heads, as the other half celebrated like champions. About twenty friends and family members, watch and cheer...

Grandpa Sam comes out of flash, with his smile and tear, and continues to watch his proud family, celebrate like children...

DISSOLVE TO:

THEME TUNE/CREDITS

Gorgeous scenery of the Columbia River/Gorge, and the views that come from it, as opening credits roll...

CUT TO: (present time)

EXT. COLUMBIA RIVER - DAY

Sam and all the others on the river, rowing along.

DJ

It's like your Grandpa takes images of Heaven, and creates

them into real life... No wonder he's so loaded.

ELI

I played there before, but never in one of the tournaments

or the League.

SAM

(while placing her fingers in carrier, checking on Bailey)

League is sixteen and over, but they have weekend tourneys

during the off season, for kids... Had...

They all pause a few moments...

DJ

It's one thing that you have a compound, but I still can't

believe you're the people who made the Sand Series

Hotel. That place was amazing.

SAM

Grandpa always dreamed of making more, along the

beaches of every state, maybe even the states without

beaches.

DJ

It was getting huge in Oregon. That's so cool, your family

actually won it all. I was there in 09, I remember thinking

my boys and I could never field a team, worthy of beating

those two squads.

SAM

My cousins are crazy good. My dad was a tough southpaw

with nasty junk. But it took even them, seven years to win it all.

BENNY

Was it only family on their team?

SAM

The lineup was all family. Chasin only pitched, my dad was

the DH, and they had three other friends, who were pitchers.

DJ

Including the DH, they had seven in the lineups, and six on

defense. Pitcher mound outs at first and home, but you

had to touch second and third for the force outs, there.

I think that's how it worked?

SAM

Sounds right...

ELI

When we all die, soon...they better have a Sand

Series Hotel in Heaven!

Sam just turns around, trying to give Eli a dirty, annoyed look, but can't help but to start laughing, like DJ and Benny do...

SAM

You like sports, Renee?

Renee simply shaking her head...

DJ

Ping pong is the only thing I ever got her interested in,

and she was Forest Gump good!

SAM

She will have to prove that to me, some day.

Sam smiles at Renee, then looks back to DJ...

SAM

Ever heard of Wall Pong?

DJ

Wall Pong?

SAM

My cousins own an entire block of pubs, in the city. It's

called the Baker Boardwalk.

BENNY

I like that. I take it, that's your last name?

SAM

(nodding)

One of the pubs is called Basement Wall Pong. It's ping

pong, but with wall shots. It's fun to watch! They have

huge tournaments, and run edited videos of them on

the boardwalk website, some of them even live. It

makes a ton of money for the compound. Grandpa

started it all.

BENNY

Your Grandpa and Walt Disney sound like twins,

separated at birth. What an amazing man!

ELI

Speaking of Walt Disney, (looking at Sam) tell them

about that Land of the Great North West, or whatever

it was called.

Sam anxious to speak, but she notices Renee pointing, and begins staring in silence, the direction in which Renee is looking. Everyone else begins staring...

Eventually you see about a dozen experienced kayakers, passing right by, without a word, just a nod or two. Sam and them just stare, as the group goes by...and then begin to stare at each other...

DISSOLVE TO:

Sam and all of them, floating by, as they stare in silence at a small herd of huffs, along the shoreline. The huffs spot them, and begin walking into the water...

DISSOLVE TO:

Sam and all of them, rowing down river. Renee points to huffs, who are already in the water. Some of them are stuck, others are going deeper, once they see the kayakers. They get in water over their heads, and begin floating away, some of them sinking.

Both Sam and Eli begin staring at the water, all around them...

DISSOLVE TO:

Sam and them, rowing down river. They can see people on the shoreline, watching them row by...

DISSOLVE TO:

Sam looking tired, as they all continue to row...

Suddenly, they flinch as gunshots are heard. They all look around, no one can see anything, or anyone. A couple more shots are fired. Still no one can see where they're coming from. They hear some screams, and more shots...

DISSOLVE TO:

Sam and them, rowing down river. Renee points, as they all look. A dead body is floating, not too far away. It's face down in the water. They row away from it, while peeking at the water all around them...

DISSOLVE TO:

Sam and them, rowing down river. Benny is quizzically looking at the hazy sky, ahead. Renee is closing her eyes, off and on. Sam is taking a break from rowing, simply staring silently into the water...

Sam slowly begins to notice something falling on or near her face. she looks outward, and then upward...

SAM

Is it...snowing?

They all look around, and take notice of the falling flakes, only they are not flakes...

BENNY

It's ash...

DISSOLVE TO:

Renee begins pointing, Sam and others looking. Their view up ahead, of smoke rising, as something appears to be burning.

As they get closer, they can tell it looks much bigger than a simple house or two. It's getting bigger and bigger...

SAM

We'll be safe...on the water, right?

They all have eerie expressions, as they watch the sky become darker and darker, with smoke...

DISSOLVE TO:

Sam and the others, rowing close to the opposite side of the river, from the fire, as it burns fiercely, on the other side. It's a forest fire, burning homes and trees. Conditions are extremely smoky.

BENNY

I know you guys are tired, but we need to give it our

best, right now.

They all begin rowing with all their might, to reach better breathing conditions...

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. BONNEVILLE DAM - EVENING

Everyone is absolutely exhausted, as they tiredly row toward land, near the Bonneville dam...

There is still smoky/hazy conditions behind them, but they are past the danger...

DJ and Benny begin climbing out of the kayaks, and pulling them in and onto shore. DJ then grabs Eli and Sam's kayak, and pulls them in. He begins helping them out. Sandy excitedly jumps out and runs off to use the ladies room. Sam is grabbing Bailey's carrier, and bringing him to shore with her. Renee is going after Sandy...

DJ

Unfortunately, no time to rest. We need to hike over to

the other side of the dam.

DISSOLVE TO:

Those guys dragging their Kayaks/supplies, and coming to a secure location at the shoreline, on other side of the dam...

Sandy runs off.

RENEE

Sandy, come back!

Sandy stops and barks a couple times. Everyone stops what they're doing, and looks direction of her barks. They can see another group, about a dozen adults. It's the same people who passed them on the river. They've already set camp, and are sitting around a fire. They're looking back at them...

ELI

What do we do?

DJ grabs and places a pistol on his backside. Eli has his gun, Sam is moving toward kayak, and grabbing her gun. One of the men from the other group rises, as does another, and they both begin walking toward them.

ELI

DJ, what do we do?

DJ

Nobody panic, stay totally calm...and shoot their asses off,

if they pull guns on us.

Eli braces, Sam looks nervous, Benny has his hand on his pistol, in his pocket...

Sandy lets the two men arrive at her, patting her on the head as they walk by...

DJ

I think they're friendly...but be ready. (looks directly at Eli)

But be _careful_.

Renee patting her leg, as Sandy approaches back her direction. Sam and Eli eyeing the men, as they approach. Benny and DJ begin taking a few steps toward them, as they begin to arrive.

MAN

Hello, there. I'm hoping you folks are as scared of us

as we are of you?

Man arrives and offers his hand, as DJ shakes it. Other man shaking with Benny.

MAN

I'm Thomas; this is Ryan.

DJ

(now shaking Ryan's hand)

I'm DJ; this is Benny. (Benny shaking with Thomas)

THOMAS

We saw the kids, and figured we'd roll the dice and take

our chances. You seem like decent folks.

DJ

We are, but have been through hell, especially the kids.

(looking right at the kids) If you can even call them that,

anymore, after what they've been through...

RYAN

I can imagine...even though I don't want to.

THOMAS

Well, we'll leave you guys to it. Just wanted to introduce

ourselves, and let you guys know we won't be any trouble,

for you.

DJ

Appreciate it.

THOMAS

(while walking off)

We'll be leaving at first light; good luck to you folks.

DJ

Where you guys heading?

THOMAS

Washougal... We have some land, in the hills. Private,

and worthy of surviving.

DJ gives Sam a look...

DJ

We have a compound...a multimillion dollar, one.

Thomas and Ryan stop walking...

THOMAS

Where?

SAM

Tillamook Forest. It's my families...

THOMAS

(shaking his head)

Can't reach that destination by river, not to mention going

through the city. I take it, you're extending us the offer of

joining you there, if we travel with you?

DJ nodding with a shrug, and look at Thomas...

THOMAS

An offer I believe we'd decline. (begins walking again) I'll talk

it over with the others, and return if they disagree, but just

sounds too dangerous, compared to Washougal.

Sam suddenly looks worried, knowing that danger alone, was reason for the others not to join them. DJ takes notice of Sam.

DJ

I hope you didn't mind me doing that, Sam? We'd just be a

lot safer in a big group like that. If I knew how chicken

shit they were, I would have never offered.

DJ and Sam, sharing a smile...

BENNY

Well (holding a pole)...let's catch some supper.

Benny hands a pole to DJ, and another to Sam, as scene begins dissolving.

ELI

Did you just say, supper?

Sam kind of laughing, as she opens the carrier for Bailey, who slowly comes out...

DISSOLVE TO:

Everyone finishing off their "supper", next to the fire. The camp is set up behind them. Bailey is in Sam's lap, eating some fish that Sam feeds him. Eli begins to rise, stretching.

ELI

Oh my god, I've had sore arms before, after pitching, but

there is not a part of me, that does _not_ ache.

SAM

I know! I used to laugh at my dad, complaining after

basketball or the Sand Series, about his old man parts.

My parts are _young_ , but they sure don't feel like it!

BENNY

He must have been pretty young when he had you, to

still be running around in the sand, playing a kids game?

SAM

He retired after that championship. I've seen videos of him

in his younger days, and even before the hotel was built,

when it was just family against family.

ELI

Were they ever close to winning it, before last summer?

SAM

They were a couple runs away, from making the

Championship, in 08. That's as close as they ever got...

DISSOLVE TO: FLASHBACK

EXT. SSH WIFFLEBALL FIELD - NIGHT

Fish (couple years younger) windups, from the pitcher mound, and throws a nasty curveball, swung on and missed by the hitter. Fans cheer, as Fish and his teammates hustle off the field. Zane coming in from Leftfield.

POV goes over the field, up the first base side, and up to a fancy balcony, where Leo stands cheering. He sits back down, next to Mary. Kate and a couple of her friends are in the background.

LEO

Fish is showing his age, this year. I thought he was

going to shut these guys down, and take us straight

to the Championship. Now we got to get some damn

runs...

DISSOLVE TO:

Troy hits the ball to leftfield, for a base hit. Greg comes into score, as Jagger rounds 3rd base. The leftfielder throws to the pitcher, who catches the ball at the mound, just before Jagger touches home.

UMP

(with enthusiasm)

He's out, at the plate!

Zane was near the plate (with bat in hand), showing disappointment in the out.

UMPIRE

We have two down. That is the tying run at 3rd, and the

winning run at 2nd. Play ball!

Zane steps up to the plate.

FISH

Come on, Zane! Put us there, baby!

POV Leo, Mary, Kate and her friends, all standing.

KATE

That would have tied it. Winning run would have been

at 3rd, with 1 out.

FRIEND

Zane's going to win it, right here.

LEO

He flakes under pressure.

MARY

This guy's already struck him out once today.

LEO

(talking only loud enough for him and Mary)

He won't strikeout, no. He's got my blood in him, after

all. He'll hit it hard, but just miss it. Either pop it straight

up, or a tailor-made fly ball to the wall.

Kate and her friends cheering.

KATE

Come on, Zane!

Fish stands on 3rd base, while Wyatt claps his hands from 2nd base, and Troy at 1st base.

TROY

Right here, Zane! Time to flip the script!

The pitcher begins winding up, and throws the pitch. Zane thinks about swinging, but holds back.

UMPIRE

Nope, outside. Ball 1.

The ump throws the ball (no catcher), back to the pitcher.

Greg is on deck, with others behind him, cheering from dugout.

GREG

Way to lay off it, kid! Now get your pitch, and put us

in the Sand Series, baby!

Pitcher begins winding up, and throws the pitch. Zane swings and hits it hard, and deep to left. He looks hopeful, for a split second, before angered, as he runs toward first base and watches. The leftfielder easily gets under the ball (with back almost against homer fence/hotel balcony), and makes the catch.

He raises his arms and immediately begins charging toward the infield, to celebrate with his teammates.

Zane drops to the sand, hanging his head...

Leo is looking down toward Zane.

LEO

(muttering)

God Damn it, son...you guys had it...

Fish is slowly arriving to Zane, who is still hanging his head, in the sand. Fish puts a hand on his shoulder.

FISH

I know...it stings like hell. It's what makes you a true

competitor...

Zane looking up, and over at the other team, celebrating...

ZANE

That was supposed to be us...

DISSOLVE TO: PRESENT TIME

EXT. SHORELINE CAMP - NIGHT

Dark (little moonlight) with sound of people sleeping...

Suddenly, there is some panic beginning, from the other camp. It gets louder, and Sandy begins barking.

DJ

(too dark to see him)

What's happening?!

SAM

What?

Benny turns on a flashlight, as both DJ and Eli get to their feet.

DJ

Something's happening to the other group!

Flashlights at the other camp are going everywhere, as DJ and them, all just kind of look and listen, while at the same time reaching for guns, bats and flashlights.

Sandy begins going toward the commotion.

BENNY/RENEE

Sandy! (Sandy stops)

ELI

Do we go over there?

DJ thinking...then looks/speaks to Benny.

DJ

Please stay here, with Sam and my sister.

Benny nods, as DJ and Eli begin walking over that direction. Eli shines light.

DJ

Turn your light off. Be safer if we're not seen, depending

on what's happening.

They carefully work their way over there. Eventually they come to hear the sound of at least one huff. They don't seem as afraid now, especially Eli, who turns on his light, readies his bat and confidently begins approaching other group.

DJ turns on his light, and catches up with Eli. The other group appears calmer, but focused, as they mostly group together, with plenty of excitement.

Some of them, take notice of Eli and DJ arriving. Some of them, take notice of not only the bat in Eli's hand, but the spear and gun in DJ's. They begin clearing out of their way...

They reach the middle, where Thomas, Ryan and four other guys, work hard to take down/secure two different huffs. They beat on them with paddles. One huff gets close to biting one of them, as Ryan uses his paddle, to knock the huff down/away. They have no idea how to kill them.

ELI

Oh my god, you people are ridiculous!

Eli simply walking right through the men, and blasting the 1st huff, with one shot to the brain, from his bat. All it takes is one more swing, to smash in the other huff's brain.

The entire group now stands there, staring at Eli and the dead huffs, in total awe. Eli looks at them, then to the dead huffs, and back to them...

ELI

You're welcome.

Eli walks away...

They all stare, including DJ...who then turns toward the others, who are now looking back at him.

DJ

It's gotta be the brain...it's the only way to...kill them.

Everyone looks from DJ, to the dead huffs...

DISSOLVE TO:

DJ arriving back at his camp, with Eli already there...

DJ

The day we met, you told me about having anxiety...

(just looking at him) What happened to _that_?

ELI

I grew out of it...

DJ looking at Sam...

DJ

Is he okay?

SAM

Not even close.

ELI

Should I be more like those people? Scared and weak?

Did you see the way they were looking at me? I feel guilty

over how great that makes me feel...yet at the same

time, it's the only thing really keeping me going...

Others just looking at Eli...DJ nodding...

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. SHORELINE CAMP - DAWN

DJ and Eli taking down the camp, while Benny, Sam and Renee are fishing. A pair of couples (holding hands), from the other camp, are approaching...

MAN (PAUL)

Hello, there... We wanted to thank you guys for your

assistance, last night. I'm Paul, this is my wife, Tami. That's

Noah, and his wife, Marlana... Thomas told us of your

offer. They're all leaving soon, but after seeing how well

you guys appear to have adapted to this new world, the

four of us were hoping to go with you, to this compound of

yours?

DJ a smile and look at Sam, who is turned around, looking at the new people (while holding her fishing pole), and smiling back at DJ.

DJ

Absolutely...and for the record, the "guy" who assisted

you last night, is actually a kid. He's only thirteen, and

(motioning toward Sam) Sam, over there, whose family

owns that compound, is only ten. She too is very capable

of handling herself. The shy one is my sister, Renee. She's

the team lookout. (motioning toward Benny) Benny and I,

hell we're only still here, cause they keep us safe.

Paul, Tami, Noah and Marlana all smiling...

TAMI

(looking at Eli)

Wow, only thirteen, huh? It was amazing how you handled

yourself, last night. I take it you've encountered a lot of

those?

DJ

Don't even ask. I myself don't even know everything,

but what I do know, is enough...

The new members, with empathetic looks toward Sam and Eli, who look away...

PAUL

We'd heard about what was happening, but didn't see it

with our own eyes, until going down river. Last night was

the first time, up close...

NOAH

We didn't even know there was a way to put them down.

PAUL

And you're sure the brain is the only way?

ELI

Before my brother died, he cut one's head off, even tried

to drown it. Nothing worked...

PAUL

So, that's where you get it from...(Eli just looking at him)

That was a compliment, son.

ELI

Thanks, but I'm not half the person, he was.

DJ

Maybe not yet, but you're on your way.

ELI

I'm only alive, because of him...(looks/motions at Sam)

We both are.

SAM

Because of all of them...

Everyone again with empathetic looks, at the kids...

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. SHORELINE CAMP - DAY

The camp completely put away, and packed up in kayaks (2 new kayaks now present). Everyone is finishing up breakfast, and packing up final supplies. The other group, can be seen in the background, kayaking down river...

DJ has a plastic baggie of leftover fish, he's tying to the kayak, leaving baggie of fish in the water.

DJ

Last call for bathroom... Everyone set?

Sam placing Bailey inside carrier, as Renee watches...

RENEE

I'm so glad he doesn't run away.

SAM

I know. I had a feeling about him, though. He's calmer

than most other cats.

Sam sticking her finger in cage, comforting him. Paul approaches DJ...

PAUL

We were talking it over, and both Tami and Marlana, are

well experienced and willing to kayak together. That

would leave Noah and I, to pair with the kids. That

divides the experience, and only speeds up our trip.

DJ looking at Sam, who is shaking her head, as DJ hesitates to answer...

Tami approaches...

TAMI

I know we're still strangers, to you. All I can tell you, is

that even though we haven't experienced the kind of

things that all of you have, we have suffered loss. Paul

and I, have a daughter, who means the world to us. She

lives...or lived...in San Francisco with her husband and

our grandchild, Kaitlin... Even if they are still out there...

somewhere...how would we ever find them...or them

us? I spend almost every waking moment trying to

answer that question. (shaking head) I don't know...

maybe surviving at your compound, is a start. (looking

right at Sam) We're no threat to you, sweet children.

Having my husband and our good friend Noah, in those

kayaks with you...is our way of contributing...

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. COLUMBIA RIVER - DAY

Paul is kayaking with Sam, Noah is paired with Eli, Renee smiles as Sandy playfully barks at her, from Benny's kayak. Both Tami and Marlana smile, as they row past the barking dog. They are all moving at a faster speed than they did the day before...

The scenery is beautiful. There are waterfalls. There are small islands, full of trees and beaches. The birds are flying by, life no different for them. It's almost hard to imagine life is the way it is. Everything out there is so peaceful...

DISSOLVE TO:

INT. CAR - NIGHT

A car full of teenagers, laughing as they drive along. The driver gets a text and looks down at her phone. She smiles and looks back up at the road, for a quick moment. She then spends several moments looking/typing on her phone.

Headlights begin shining on her face. She looks up as a car honks, and all her friends scream, as does she, just before impact.

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. COLUMBIA RIVER - DAY

Sam in her kayak, with a tear running down her face...

MARLANA

He was only nine, when it happened. The teenagers in the

other car, were all fine. I guess their karma comes another

way. I spent the first few months, simply trying to survive.

The next few months, I spent thinking about providing that

karma. (smiling at her husband) Eventually, I realized I still

had at least one great reason to go on.

NOAH

It's the only thing that got me through it, too...

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. FOOTBALL FIELD - NIGHT

Player running with football, as he is tackled by opponents, with fans cheering.

Offensive players from sideline running out onto field, as defensive players come in, taking their place on the sideline.

PLAYER

(patting his teammate, as they come off the field)

That a baby! Way to take advantage of your playing time.

OTHER PLAYER

Gotta love a good team virus!

Both players stop in their tracks, staring over toward the stands, where the sound of mass commotion is growing. Their POV of fans scattering, eventually the entire stand of fans, are rising, panicking and running. Most go around, or right toward and onto football field. Those who aren't running, are simply waiting and watching. Football players are doing the same.

Once people are out of the way, everyone can see a person, on the ground, ripping flesh off the body of a dead person, and eating. Some people scream, while some, including football players, begin slowly approaching the "attacker". As some of them get closer, the huff eventually rises, and takes a step their direction.

Some of them stop, but many of the football players look angry, and ready to fight. As they get closer, the dead person on the ground, suddenly comes to life, and rises to her feet. Now everyone turns and scatters, mass commotion as people go fleeing from the scene...

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. COLUMBIA RIVER - DAY

Sam staring at Paul, as he rows and talks.

PAUL

At least that's how Thomas said his son explained it. Once

some of the others, began getting similar stories, of the

dead coming back, we knew it wasn't an exaggeration, as

we'd speculated at first. Even seeing it on the river banks,

I don't think it was until last night, that I fully believed it.

Anyhow, that's why we avoided making this trip, to

Washougal, as long as we could. Until it appeared things

weren't improving, on their own.

Silence for awhile, as they row along...

SAM

It's gonna get better...eventually... That's what my

grandpa was born for...

DISSOLVE TO: FLASHBACK

INT. BASEMENT WALL PONG - NIGHT

It's a ping pong themed pub, with a bar on the main level, and eight different railed areas, with views of basement rooms, with ping pong tables, next to basement walls. Webcams hang over the areas, capturing all the game action.

There are games going on in each and every room. There are fans (with drinks) watching and cheering from above, as well as below. You can see several shots of players, using the wall to hit the ball off of, and back onto the other side of the table.

Eventually you come to see Zane, on one side of a pong table, in the middle of an intense game, against someone else. The other player hits a hard shot off the wall. Zane returns it. The other player goes off the wall again, but this time Zane is set up for a monster slam, which is exactly what he does, to the cheering of the fans, as he pumps his fist in victory. The other player is approaching with a smile, and a handshake.

Zane shares high-fives with a few others, while making his way over to another table. He begins watching, as his cousins Greg and Rich (Mason's son, 21), playing against each other. They are going back and forth, one amazing shot after another. Fans are cheering, and with added excitement, after Greg slams one on Rich, but somehow is returned, as the rally continues.

A few shots later. it's Rich who slams one on Greg, but this time, Greg is the one with an impossible return, but only to be slammed again, by Rich. Greg makes a great effort to return the shot, off the wall. It does indeed go off the wall, but too far, as it crosses over the table, landing on the floor.

RICH

Eight-six, baby!

ZANE

(as he pats Rich on back, and leaves for another room)

You guys are sick! I can't handle watching you do this,

for an entire game.

Zane leaves room, as Rich serves a nasty spinner shot, to Greg.

POV of their game, now coming from a computer monitor. They are again rallying back and forth, over and over, as POV pans back to Sam, watching (over the internet) from her bedroom, in her pajamas...

SAM

Gosh...you guys are just sick...

DISSOLVE TO: PRESENT TIME

EXT. COLUMBIA RIVER - DAY

Paul rowing, as he looks and listens to Sam.

SAM

I have so many special memories, but those were some

of my very favorite. Staying up late on Friday nights,

watching my cousins in those tournaments.

ELI

Did they win those tournaments?

SAM

Sometimes, not always. Rich more than anyone else.

Greg too. Zane sometimes. Some professional came once.

We all thought Rich could beat him, cause it was his first

time playing with Wall Pong rules. Didn't happen, though.

He killed everyone.

DJ

I bet Renee could take him.

RENEE

I don't even know wall pong rules. I don't get it.

DJ

Well...something tells me that this compound we're

heading for, probably has wall pong. At least from the

way Sam has described it.

SAM

(nodding)

Everyone in the family contributed with creating what

Grandpa called, the recreational part of surviving the

apocalypse. Community events, sports, and things like

that. Even Christmas, will still exist at the compound.

RENEE

Wow, really?

SAM

(nodding, with a long face)

I don't know about this year... Maybe next year...

Some silence, as they row along...

BENNY

Maybe Christmas, this year, can be about the people

we've all lost or will never see again. Rather than giving

to each other, we can give honor, and thoughts to

those who are no longer with us.

TAMI

Amen...

More silence, as they row along...

SAM

I just want to see my moms, for Christmas... My

family... What's left of them...

More silence...

Sam can see Renee's attention is on something toward the shoreline. Sam turns to look. They all begin looking...

Their view of what looks like over twenty huffs, unaware of them (River is wide), and just walking down the highway road, in between all the abandoned cars...

More silence, as they continue to row...

ELI

You called it, DJ. Kayaking was definitely the way to go.

DJ

I just hope the weather stays good (cloud cover), and

my idea of a UPS truck, works out, and enough open

road to get us at least to Forest Grove. Would still be a

lot of ground to cover, from foot, but don't see there

being too many huffs to deal with, in the coast range.

People (shrugging)...

Some silence...

TAMI

Huffs?

DISSOLVE TO:

Sam yawning as she rows some, stops, begins again. Eli looking pretty tired himself...

ELI

Man, I didn't get sore until we stopped yesterday, but

I'm already feeling it, today.

DJ

Quit whining, ya big baby. I had to do this for five days

before we reached Astoria. Of course, we had music,

good food, warm tents, shorelines with waving people...

well...maybe some of them weren't waving, might have

been a middle finger or two, but there were definitely

no such things as huffs, back then...

Some silence...

MARLANA

Okay, seriously...what does huff stand for?

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. BASEBALL FIELD - DAY

Coach throwing batting practice pitch to Eli. Eli crushes it, players shagging in the outfield, are running back for it, and watching it fly over the homerun fence...

The coach throws another pitch, and again Eli crushes it, this time the outfielders don't even move, as they simply watch it fly way over the fence...

Eli takes another powerful swing, this time crushing a line drive grounder, that the infielders get out of the way of, rather than to try and snag...

Coach throws another pitch, and Eli sends another ball flying over the fence.

OUTFIELDER

(to player on other side of fence, retrieving the other 2 balls)

Another one, for ya...

DISSOLVE TO:

Eli pitching a blazing fastball from the mound, as the hitter swings and misses, and walks back toward dugout, as Eli and his teammates leave the field, toward their own dugout. Eli's parents, John and Saara, along with Rhett and Amy (about 6 months pregnant), are all next to his dugout, in the stands, cheering.

JOHN

Way to blow it by him, son!

AMY

Way to go, Eli!

RHETT

Throwing gas, baby brother!

COACH

(from dugout as players arrive)

We need base runners; let's get that top of the lineup, up

there with the winning run on base. Here we go, now!

Players pumped and cheering, as they enter the dugout. Some of them grabbing helmets. Eli standing against fence, watching...

DISSOLVE TO:

A pitch coming to the hitter, high and outside, as the hitter begins trotting toward first base.

UMPIRE

Ball 4.

Players are cheering, as another hitter comes to the plate. Eli is now wearing a helmet, and walking into the on deck circle. His teammates are cheering the hitter, but Eli just swings his bat, and watches.

The pitch comes in, hitter swings and lines a base hit to left centerfield. A runner comes in to score, as another, runs to 3rd base. With the outfielder throwing the ball to 3rd base, the guy who hit the ball now runs to second base, clapping and cheering.

PLAYER ON SECOND

Come on, Eli, baby!

Eli slowly heading to the plate. Fans and family, cheering behind him.

JOHN

You got this, Eli!

RHETT

Just relax, Eli. Get your pitch, now.

AMY

Deep breaths, Eli. Stay calm, buddy!

Eli steps into the batters box. He looks nervous and takes a deep breath. He watches as the pitcher nods, and begins winding up. The pitch comes, and Eli rips it hard, but foul.

JOHN

Straighten it out, son!

RHETT

Hey, hit me harder. huh? Little more patience up

there, buddy!

SAARA

Come on, Eli!

AMY

You can do this, Eli; I believe in you, buddy.

CUTE GIRL

You can do it, Eli!

Eli looks from his 3rd base coach, to the cute girl, next to a second cute girl. He steps back in the box. He watches the pitcher nod, and then throw a curveball at him. Eli buckles his knees, and watches it curve back over the plate.

UMPIRE

Strike 2!

JOHN

Ohh, I don't know, Blue!

RHETT

That's okay, Eli; stay in there, kid. Gotta be aggressive

now.

AMY

Relax, Eli...deep breaths.

Eli takes a deep breath, with a look from his 3rd base coach, and at the girls again. They are both clapping. He steps back in, taking another deep breath. The pitcher nods, and throws another curve, this time out of the zone, but Eli chases it. He strikes out. Slowly walking back, and hanging his head...

DISSOLVE TO: PRESENT TIME

EXT. COLUMBIA RIVER - DAY

Noah listening/looking at Eli.

ELI

It feels like a lifetime ago... Put me back in that box, now,

and I'd hit that ball, like I hit huffs...with all the

confidence in the world...the way I hit in batting practice...

Silence, as they row...

Suddenly, someone is honking a car horn. They all turn to look. The person (guy) stops honking and runs outside the car, trying to grab their attention. He runs over near the shoreline, to a child. He picks up the little girl, holding her, for them all to see.

Sam looks to DJ...

DJ

I...I don't know what we can do?

BENNY

I could make room, for them.

ELI

It could be a trick.

They are not rowing, but drifting in silence, a few moments...

DJ

I just...I just don't think we can... What happens the

next time we see someone in need?

NOAH

I agree...

They can all hear the guy's echoing pleas, for them to come help...

MARLANA

(nodding, with a tear)

I agree...

More silence, as they begin rowing again...except Sam, who simply stares back, toward the man and little girl. Then she looks at Benny, who is rowing back toward shore, where the guy and the girl are...

DJ

Benny?

Benny keeps rowing away. Sandy barks, back toward Renee. Benny looks toward the guy, now excitedly waving his hands. He keeps rowing, toward him. Suddenly he stops, and just stares toward the guy...

His POV of the guy and his girl, as a woman and two more children approach them...

Benny sits there, watching. DJ and them are in the background, waiting...

Benny begins rowing back, toward DJ and the others...

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. REMOTE SWIMMING HOLE - DAY

A father (LANCE, 45ish) in the water, laughing and throwing his little boy (11ish), up and into the water. The boy comes up, laughing. His dad picks him up and throws him again. More laughter from them both...

Suddenly, a car can be heard crashing. They both look toward the sound of it. Now a woman screaming is heard...

CUT TO:

EXT. WOODSY ROAD - DAY

Car on side of road, busted up. POV rolls around side of car, where someone is hunched over something, down on the ground. It looks like a huff eating someone or something. It's a dead deer...

Lance, is coming from trail, onto the road, with his son behind him...

They see the person (female), or huff, hovering over the deer, as she rises and faces them.

WOMAN

Oh, thank god!

DISSOLVE TO:

INT. CAR/TOWING COMPANY - DAY

Lance dropping the woman off at a towing company.

WOMAN

Thank you, so much. You are such kind folks.

LANCE

You're very welcome, and good luck with your car.

He smiles and drives of, looking back at his son...

LANCE

Helping people is the godly thing to do, son...even

sinners deserve what we can offer.

Some silence...

BOY

Was she a sinner, Daddy?

LANCE

Indeed, she was, Benjamin. She was in possession of a

marijuana cigarette, and the language she used in

which you did not understand, are the kind of words

I will never tolerate coming from your mouth.

They drive on, in silence...

DISSOLVE TO: PRESENT TIME

EXT. COLUMBIA RIVER - DAY

DJ looking at Benny.

BENNY

It's the way I was raised...

Some silence...

ELI

You weren't so ready to help the night we showed up,

at your place.

BENNY

Thought you were sinners, at first...

More silence...

SAM

(talking to Benny)

Are you religious?

BENNY

I was raised to be...but my mom left my dad, for a woman.

He always said she had lost her place in Heaven, for it. I

couldn't except that...it made me begin to question

everything he dumped on me, as a kid...

More silence...

SAM

My family believes in love. The love people have for their

children and families, is proof of a higher power...a great

one. Everything else is about being open minded...

Benny nodding his head. Tami and Marlana, are both nodding, as well...

MARLANA

Sounds like a special family...

More silence...

DJ stares ahead...

DJ

Coming up on Multnomah Falls, aren't we?

PAUL

That we are...

More silence...

DJ

Anyone...think maybe...once we get there...that the

water will be rising, rather than falling?

Everyone just turns and stares awkwardly at him...

DJ

What?... Like we all haven't seen stranger things?

Everyone slowly begins smiling, even kind of cracking up...

ELI

Wow...

DISSOLVE TO:

They are now passing Multnomah Falls, with a great view of the magnificent scene, as they all stop rowing, and just look at it...

MARLANA

Almost makes you feel like everything is normal...

Silence as they just continue to watch it...

Suddenly, a motorboat can be seen, leaving near the shoreline, at the falls. It is coming right their way.

DJ

Oh, shit!

Panic taking over all their expressions, as they begin to row.

DJ

It's useless rowing. Just get ready to fire, but only if we

have to!

All of them readying their guns...

As it gets closer, they can come to see that a white flag, is being waved from the motor boat.

PAUL

That's a good sign, I hope...

NOAH

It looks like...Multnomah Sheriff's Patrol!

DJ

I don't know if that's a good thing, or not...

LOUD SPEAKER FROM BOAT

This is the Multnomah Sheriff's department. Please

do not give us a reason to open fire! We mean you

no harm...

They all look on, as the Multnomah Sheriff's Patrol motor boat, speeds by them. Several officers aiming guns right on them, but not firing...

The group all looks amongst one another, as the boat turns back around and slows down, while coming right at them...

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. MULTNOMAH FALLS - DAY

Close-up of the falls, panning back as people stand on the bridge and hike the trails around it. POV pans back more, coming to a sheriff, with DJ and the others.

SHERIFF DAVE

All in all, there are thirty-seven of us, here. Five officers including

myself, four US soldiers and the rest are family and a

handful of civilians. With some serious fire power,

we've been able to keep away anyone looking for

trouble, so far...

DJ

How much trouble from the dead?

SHERIFF DAVE

(shaking head)

We've seen it, but no trouble at all. We've seen some

herds, while out on patrol, and we know what to do if

one comes by, here.

DJ

Are you worried about the fire?

SHERIFF DAVE

(nodding)

I sure was, at first, but the wind has taken it more East,

and rain should take care of it soon enough.

DJ

So, you like your chances of surviving here?

SHERIFF DAVE

Supplies are running low, weather will get rough, soon.

So, as you can imagine, your compound is very intriguing.

DJ

So, you'll join us then, with your boat?

SHERIFF DAVE

(shaking head)

Afraid I just can't do that. My family and the people

who have become my family, depend on me and the

people here, and that boat. We will share whatever supplies you

might need, some food, and wish you all the luck in the world.

If you do make it, we'd appreciate you thinking about us, if you

ever make it out this way...with a caravan.

DJ

Our chances of making it, change dramatically, with

your companionship... (Sheriff shaking head)

SHERIFF DAVE

Highway 26 is a mess. You'll have to go off road at times,

or most the time. Highway 6 is probably a mess, too.

People fleeing to and from the beaches. One hell of a journey...

Sam discouraged...

SHERIFF DAVE

There's no guarantees on the water, either. Eventually it'll

be flooded with pirates. The best I can offer you is a radio.

You run into any trouble, while still in range, and I'll be

there as soon as I can...

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. LODGE - DAY

Few people walking about, couple tossing a frisbee, one hanging clothes...

Benny, Sandy, Paul, Tami, Noah and Marlana are all standing around, next to the lodge.

POV inside gift shop, where DJ, Eli, Sam and Renee, look around. Benny and others can be seen outside. The room is just as it would be, before the apocalypse.

DJ

They've really kept this place up.

Woman (Traci) walks inside, with a smile.

TRACI

We do our best. It gives people a sense of normalcy.

The entire place does. The waterfall, the hike up to

the top. It's not a compound, but it's got hope...

Eli somewhat rolling his eyes, as he flips through some magazine brochures.

DISSOLVE TO:

INT. LODGE RESTAURANT - DAY

Sam and her entire group, inside the beautiful restaurant, filling their tummies. Sandy eats from a plate, as does Bailey. Paul and Tami walk together, over to one of the many great views, this one of the river. Marlana is enjoying her view of the falls. DJ is looking around, taking in the beauty... He comes to see Sam, looking right at him...

SAM

We have beautiful places like this, at the compound,

too...

DJ

Do you have a waterfall?

Sam giving him a smartass kind of look...

SAM

Just a lake...and trails, ball fields, swimming pools, an

entire neighborhood, a gym (Benny, Paul, Tami, Noah

and Marlana all wide eyed, as she goes on and on), a farm,

animals, pack of dogs, secret passageways, a park,

camouflaged guard tree houses...

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. COLUMBIA RIVER - DAY

DJ and those guys, all rowing away, with the falls in the background...

DJ

When we make it back to your compound...we're totally

not sending back a caravan...

ELI

What he said...

Sam giving DJ a dirty/amused look.

DJ

Kidding...

Rowing in silence...

DISSOLVE TO:

Everyone rowing along. Sam looks bored, tired. Renee is resting her head against her hand, eyes opening and closing...

Paul suddenly loses a paddle, as it hits something in the water.

PAUL

Shit!

Noah gets a peek of what looks like a kayak, submerged in the water (which is what Paul's paddle made contact with), as he sails by it.

NOAH

There's a kayak under the water; Jesus it looks like

Thomas's!

DJ sailing by it, taking in a good look...

Benny sails by, slowing and reaching down, attempting to bring the kayak up. Marlana and Tami come to it, on opposite side of Benny, and begin lifting it upward...

TAMI

Yeah, it sure looks like his. (straining) It's really weighted

down.

Suddenly, the kayak quickly flips upward, with Thomas's body still stuck inside (kayak wrapped in tarp, keeping his body inside of it), Tami is screaming and dangerously close, too close!

Thomas snags her shoulder, with his teeth, and pulls her out of the kayak, into the water, as he slips out of his own kayak, still latched to Tami. Marlana was thrown from Kayak, into water. Sam and Renee are screaming...

PAUL

TAAAMMMMIIII!

NOAH

MARLAANNNA!

Paul desperately rowing back toward the incident. Benny is helping Marlana, up into his kayak. Noah rows toward them. DJ nervously watches Paul (Sam in same kayak) rowing for his wife, who screams, as she goes up and out of the water, still fighting and taking nabs from Thomas.

PAUL

TAMI! OH MY GOD, TAMI!

DJ

It's too late, Paul! Don't let it get you, too!

Renee holding hands over her ears, blocking the horrid screams.

Thomas finally sinks his teeth deep into Tami, who gives a final scream, gargled by water, as she goes under, and is never seen again. Thomas continues to somewhat resurface, but in no control of the water or direction it takes him, as he begins floating away...

Marlana is safe in Benny's kayak, Noah next to it, with his arm over her back, as she weeps...

Sam and Renee are crying. Eli sheds a tear. Paul stares at the water, in too much shock to shed tears. He pulls his hand (with gun) to his head, and fires.

Sam, Marlana and Renee all scream. His body falls over into the water. Sam fights to balance the kayak, but is in no shape to give it a proper effort, as the it flips over, spilling her into the river.

DJ/ELI

SAM!

DJ, Eli and Noah all row toward Sam. She is in complete shock, swimming and kicking her body, as if huffs were everywhere in the water. She screams, as DJ and others reach for her, securing her, as Benny arrives. They all help lift her up into his kayak, where Marlana grabs and holds onto her...

They both weep. Renee weeps. Noah is shedding tears...

They all sit there, in silence, weeping... Suddenly, Sam screams at top of her lungs, while rising and looking to the water, toward her flooded kayak.

SAM

BAILEY!

DJ suddenly looks to the water. His POV of the carrier, sinking. He looks over to Noah and Eli (who are directly next to his kayak).

DJ

Watch Renee! Hold the kayak, don't let it flip!

DJ dives into the water. Noah and Eli hold onto Renee's kayak. DJ goes right for the carrier, pulling it up out of the water, and raising, so that the water can fall out. Bailey is inside, freaking out and spitting water. DJ swims it back to his kayak, placing it inside. He climbs in, looking over Bailey.

SAM

Is he okay?!

DJ

I actually think he is...

He opens door, pulling Bailey out. He is shaken and soaked. DJ holds him up to Sam. She looks, and leans back in the kayak. Everyone still in complete shock. DJ places Bailey back inside...

They all sit there several moments, in silence, before some of them slowly begin rowing...

DJ comes to take notice of Renee, who is staring out in the water, at something.

As they come closer to it, they can tell it's one of the other kayakers (from Thomas's group), floating with help of a life-jacket. As they get even closer, they can hear that it's a huff, groaning at them as they go by it. As they continue to row on, they come by more and more of them, floating along in their life-jackets. Groaning, but in no control of themselves...

They continue to row, in silence. Sam closes her eyes. Marlana is shedding tears. Noah is trying to make eye contact with her. She eventually comes to look back at him...

DJ begins reaching for radio. He turns it on, and speaks into it.

DJ

Sheriff Dave, do you copy?... I know we're probably out

of range, but in a little trouble... Sheriff Dave?...

DJ holds it, listening to static for several moments, before turning off...

They row in silence...

POV travels over all of their solemn faces...

DJ and Eli are the only ones who watch around, in front of them, behind them, and the shoreline, for whatever trouble is lurking...

They are all silent...as a short audio clip of "The Doors - Riders on the Storm", plays (just the beat and sound of water/rain) while scene dissolves.

DISSOLVE TO:

Everyone still quiet, as they row along. Wind has picked up. Sam is freezing. The audio clip now ends, just as Eli becomes totally still, looking and pointing toward the South side shoreline. DJ quickly turns to look. Now everyone looking...

Their POV of several kayaks leaving the shoreline, straight their direction. More kayaks are still taking off. One after another. There is close to a dozen already. A few more take off, before it ends. Maybe fifteen, coming straight for them. It's a wide river, they are still far from them.

ELI

What do we do?!

DJ

(looking toward opposite shoreline)

Racing doesn't sound promising...maybe go to shore,

hide? (shrugging) Or hide and shoot them before they can

dock?

They all begin rowing toward shore...

DISSOLVE TO:

POV through the trees, of the river, as a dozen kayakers work their way inland.

POV Sam aiming a gun at them...

POV travels over Eli, DJ and all the others, aiming guns at the kayakers. Except for Renee, who sits off a way, with both Sandy and Bailey (in carrier).

The kayakers are nearing the shoreline. DJ silently signals everyone, then takes the first shot. He hits one of them, knocking them right out of the kayak. Everyone else opens fire, and it quickly turns into a massacre. Several of the kayakers quickly turn, and row away (firing a few shots as they retreat), but the rest are dead or badly wounded in the water...

DJ walks toward the shoreline, stops and watches...

DJ

We just gave them our best punch...let's hope they

don't get back up.

DISSOLVE TO:

DJ and all of them, dragging their kayaks/supplies, alongside the river...

DJ

Okay, this is good enough. We'll row close to the

shoreline for awhile...stay out of their sight, in case

they're watching...

They begin dragging everything toward the shoreline, and into the water. They pack and set everything for travel, and push off. They row close to the shoreline...

ELI

You really think they're still watching?

DJ

(shrugging)

No idea, but they could be. Or someone else could be.

I don't know. I'm just...trying to be prepared...

Everyone looking every which way, in silence...

They all flinch, and look at the shoreline side they just came from, as a loud banging noise is heard. It's a huff, falling over garbage cans, trying to head their direction. Three more huffs are behind it.

DJ notices people inside the house, behind the curtains. They watch as the huffs walk away from their house. Renee and others take notice of a pair of huffs in the water, they appear stuck, in water to their chest. DJ leads kayakers out a little further...then even further...

DJ

Can't take any chances. Some of them could be stuck

and submerged. Don't want to be knocked over by one.

They all look around, and down at the water, and out and about...scared/nervous about everything, as they row in silence...

SAM

I killed someone...

Everyone looks at Sam...

They row in silence...

DISSOLVE TO:

DJ now leading everyone toward middle of river. There are cars in background (on North shoreline side, side they want to stay close to) driving along the road. DJ is looking toward other shoreline (South side). He squints, and can see what looks like several motorcycles, driving through the abandoned cars, on I-84...

DJ keeps toward the middle, with eyes on both shorelines. Eli is doing the same, as are the rest of the adults...

Sam is dazing, as Marlana rows...

Renee has her head down, resting, but looking outward...

DJ

We have to get as far as we can, before we camp.

NOAH

We need to be picky with finding a place...a safe place.

The shoreline might not be so safe...

DJ nodding...

ELI

You guys are being paranoid. We destroyed those people.

DJ

It's not even them I'm worried about. Like the sheriff said,

pirates will take over these waters soon...if not already...

BENNY

In the worst ways imaginable...

MARLANA

People are so ugly...

Everyone rows, in silence...

DISSOLVE TO: EVENING

Everyone rowing inland, toward north side shoreline...

DJ

Once on shore, we have to begin heading inland, asap.

NOAH

We should probably go at least a half mile in.

DJ

Agreed...(looking at Sam) Then tomorrow we make

it to the St. Johns bridge.

Sam forces a half smile...

They are coming up on the shoreline. Renee suddenly sees something, and immediately points.

DJ looks. He can't see anything. Then he spots several motorcycles.

BOOM, loud gunshot fired. Noah is shot and instantly falls over dead, into the water, with a scream from Marlana.

MARLANA

NOAH!

Eli fights to keeps the kayak balanced (after Noah fell out), as he moves to the middle. DJ and Marlana (in shock, crying) begin turning around, as several men come out, from behind trees or from inside the brush. They open fire on the kayakers, who are turned around and desperately rowing back out into the river.

Sam watches a shot just miss Sandy, as it goes through top part of kayak. She watches several more shots go into the water, near her kayak. She looks up, as more shots are fired into the water, near both DJ and Eli's kayaks.

Now she looks up, as a shot goes right through the chest of Benny. She watches it happen, directly in front of her, as he leans over, falling out of kayak, and into the river. Sandy jumps right in after him. Renee screams.

Sam's kayak is simply drifting now, as Marlana is still in too much shock, after her husband's death. She is looking toward his body, floating toward the shoreline.

DJ

(yelling)

ROW, MARLANA! ROW!

Marlana snaps out of it, and begins rowing. Shots are slowing down, but a few still fired, and missing. The shooters are out of ammo, and watching from shoreline. One of them is on a radio. The rest, run to their motorcycles.

Sam watches Sandy, barking/wimpering for Benny. Renee is crying. Sandy begins swimming toward Sam's kayak, but can't catch up, she turns and swims toward shore. Benny becomes a huff. Sandy swims toward him. He is snapping at her, but unable to reach her, as he floats in the water with his life-jacket. Sandy seems confused. Renee cries as she watches. Sam also watching. Sandy begins going back toward shoreline, again.

They all watch as Sandy climbs up onto shore, looking back at them. They are still heading toward middle of river...

RENEE

We have to go back for her! We have to!

DJ

We can't, Renee. We can't...

Renee weeps like never before. Sam begins weeping herself. Marlana has not yet stopped crying, while rowing...

Sandy watches from the shoreline, simply sitting and quietly whining, as they row further and further away...

DJ looks outward, he can see the Glen Jackson Bridge (1-205)...

He begins looking all directions, especially back behind them...

ELI

What now?

DJ

I saw one of them on a radio... They must have more

people, nearby...

ELI

We're screwed...

DJ rowing hard, using body language to inspire Marlana to row, harder.

Everyone silent, except Renee and Marlana, still crying. Renee stares toward the shoreline, looking for Sandy. DJ looks from her, to Marlana...

DJ

(speaking to Marlana)

Marlana...you're still with people who care about you...

people who need you. I know you're hurting, like we are,

and have for some time now... I'm going to mourn with

you, later tonight...when we're all safe...

She looks up at him, musters a half nod, and begins rowing harder...while still shedding tears...

DJ looks at Renee...he almost says something, but decides against it...

They row in silence...

DJ comes to see the motorcycles, on the north side, through the brush/trees/houses, riding on the highway. The view of them goes away. DJ is thinking...

He begins scanning the shoreline of the bikers, then looks at the bridge, then to the opposite shoreline, and back to the biker side shoreline...

DJ

They can't see us right now. They have that radio...

DJ just thinking, as Eli stares at him...

DJ

We need to go to shore, this (motioning to biker side)

side, before anyone else comes behind us...but not yet...

not until we give them more area to cover...in case

they search for us...

ELI

Are you sure?

Silence...

DJ

Not at all...

Silence...

ELI

What?

Silence...everyone looking to him for the answer...he just shakes head...

DJ

I don't know... I don't know...

DJ just zoning ahead, as he and others row, in silence...

Suddenly, Eli goes wide eyed and points behind them. Everyone turns.

Their POV of several kayakers, gaining ground, their direction...

DJ begins rowing to biker side shoreline, as others follow, while panicking...

DJ

Row, Renee, row!

Everyone (except Sam, now paddles) rowing hard...

ELI

They're coming fast!

They keep rowing, as fast and hard as they can, but Marlana rows alone, and still shaken up, exhausted...

DJ can hear motorcycles, as he looks but can't see them. He has panic all over his face, defeat taking over. Yet he continues to row.

DJ

Come on Marlana, row! We have to make it to land!

Eli is now tiring, and falling behind...

DJ

Find your second wind, All-Star!

Eli trying to keep going strong...

Marlana giving it her best, but fading...

Renee is fading...

Sam crying...

Eli grabs his gun.

DJ

Keep rowing!

The other kayakers open fire on them. Just a few shots. They are making serious ground...

Eli fires a shot back at them.

DJ

Save your ammo! Keep rowing!

ELI

It's no use!

A few more shots are fired from other kayakers. Getting closer...

SOUND OVER PA SYSTEM

THIS IS THE MULTNOMAH SHERIFFS DEPARTMENT. PUT

DOWN YOUR WEAPONS!

DJ and all of them quickly turn, to see Sheriff Dave's boat, heading right for kayakers, who turn and open fire on him. Sheriff Dave and others, fire back, and begin blowing them away. They pass them, turn and open fire on them again.

DJ, Sam and Eli, are all cheering.

ELI

HELL YEAH!

Sheriff Dave turns boat around one more time, circling back and finishing them off...

He now cruises over to DJ and them...

SHERIFF DAVE

(as arriving)

Somebody make a distress call?

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. SHORELINE - DAY

Sheriff Dave on his "docked" boat (couple others with him), talking with DJ and others.

SHERIFF DAVE

I tried to warn you guys. I don't even feel safe out there,

with this, let alone a kayak and no place safe to sleep at

night... Now please, get in and come back to the lodge,

with me. I can tow the kayaks...

DJ looks at Sam, looking back at him. He looks to Eli and Renee (still very upset), and to Marlana (quiet/sad). He shakes his head.

DJ

We've come this far...turn around now and we'll lose

any chances we have, of using the river.

He looks at Sam again...

DJ

We're one safe night's sleep away, from pulling this off...

that and...one trip through the infested city...we got this...

DISSOLVE TO:

Sheriff Dave's boat now towing DJ and them (inside of their kayaks). He tows them down river, until he points toward a safe looking location, and begins taking them to the north shoreline...

DISSOLVE TO:

DJ and all of them now on the shoreline, towing their kayaks/gear (only 2 kayaks, now), with Sheriff Dave in background, on river heading back toward the Glen Jackson Bridge...

DJ

We can't take any chances, of those guys scanning the

shoreline area, all night. I know we're all tired and

hungry, but we have to keep going...

POV scanning over their worn out faces, coming to Sam's. You can see her thoughts, as scene dissolves...

DISSOLVE TO: FLASHBACK (9 months ago)

INT. BASEMENT - NIGHT

Zane and Sam work on fighting techniques. Sam is doing quite well, but exhausted.

ZANE

You are just sick, kiddo. Not only mastering your moves,

but I can see the exhaustion in your face, yet you just keep

going. You'd go run a mile with me right now if I requested.

(she keeps coming at him) You're a machine!

Fish walks into room, with waters, and a smile...

FISH

Like she's going to let her big cousin see her ask for a

break. What do you think she is...a ten-year-old?

Fish hands them both waters, as they stop and drink...

FISH

(looking at his tired daughter)

Yep, she'll be out, upon contact with the pillow, tonight.

SAM

The reward of hard work, Zane says.

FISH

(looking at her with a smile)

I'm pretty sure your dad has said that once or twice, too.

Zane smiling, Fish too.

ZANE

I'm just glad you didn't have a son. He'd already be

taking me!

Sam instantly goes after him, making a skilled shot at him, as he laughs...

SAM

Stop calling me a girl!

Zane cracking up, Fish laughing too...

SAM

You know what I mean!

ZANE

If you weren't just a little girl, you'd be hitting me right

now, but you can't!

SAM

(as she continues to make skilled attempts at hitting him)

Stop calling me a little girl!

She's actually getting angry, over not being able to break through his defensive moves.

ZANE

That's right! Be angry, over being a little girl! Be stronger

than that little girl! Teach her how to survive! Teach her

to be a leader!

Fish begins attacking Zane, forcing him to defend himself, making it more difficult to block Sam's shots.

ZANE

What? You think I can't handle a little girl, and a fish!

Fish gets more aggressive, as Zane gets caught up in defending his shots, and Sam finally makes contact with hers. Zane goes down, pretending to be in real pain. Sam goes down to him, but is swooped up by his arms. He immediately begins tickling her tummy, as she jumps in tickled hysterics...

DISSOLVE TO:

INT. KITCHEN - MORNING

Zane flipping pancakes, Sam eagerly waiting at counter, on a stool. Fish enters kitchen, with car keys.

FISH

Appreciate you dropping her off at her moms, later. But

pancakes, dishes, washing my car, actually working a

vacuum cleaner, and mowing the lawn, are things you

don't have to do, every time you crash here.

ZANE

I didn't wash your car...

FISH

I know, that's why I mentioned it, what the hell's the

matter with you?!

Both Sam and Zane throw something at him.

ZANE

I missed staying with you guys. Ever since I left home, I

barely stay here anymore.

Fish starts quickly eating a pancake (without even sitting).

SAM

Move in!

FISH

Then I get his place!

SAM

No!

ZANE

I wish you guys would just move to the compound. It's

like our own community there. Plus, Dad doesn't reside

there.

FISH

I will someday, but not until Sam grows up in the real

world.

Fish giving Sam a kiss on the forehead.

FISH

Bye-bye, sweetheart. Say hi to your moms for me. I

will see you next weekend.

Fish goes over and tries to give Zane a kiss, but Zane blocks it with a skilled maneuver.

FISH

(talking to Zane)

Bye, sweetheart.

Fish leaves with a laugh from Sam, as Zane flips a pancake onto her plate...

SAM

I miss those days... I hated you and uncle Leo always

fighting, but understood... The good thing is, it meant

you always staying here. You were like a big brother to

me, back then.

ZANE

You and your dad always made me feel welcome,

here. He was like a big brother to me, growing up.

Then he had you. Watching the way he cared about

you, was amazing. That alone, made it pretty hard

to be jealous of you, like I was at first. (Sam full

attention as she listens) I chose to go a different

route...and love the holy hell out of ya!

Zane flipping himself a pancake...

SAM

Can I tell you a secret?

ZANE

You can tell me absolutely anything.

SAM

I wish my dad would move, to the compound, too.

I love it there!

ZANE

Yeah, I know. Your dad does, too. I agree with his idea

of raising you away from there. That way you're never

dependent on it. Grow up being able to survive on

your own.

DISSOLVE TO: PRESENT TIME

EXT. FIELD - DUSK

Their worn out faces, are now faces of complete exhaustion, as DJ leads them into an old garage type of structure. They all just sit, in silence... Sam opens Bailey's door... Renee looks at Bailey, and begins shedding some tears...

DJ eventually forces himself to rise...

DJ

I'm sorry guys...if you don't get back up now, you won't

be able to in five minutes. Just have to fix an area to sleep,

and make a fire. I have enough Fish for dinner. We can

worry about breakfast after we sleep.

DISSOLVE TO: DUSK

A very half ass camp, is set up, fish leftovers laying around, fire still burning, and all three kids in sleeping bags, totally passed out. Marlana sits next to fire, weeping. DJ comes, sitting next to her, placing hand around her...

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. COLUMBIA RIVER - DAY

Close-up of river water...

Eventually, Sandy swims by, she comes to Benny, who bites into her flesh, taking them both under, as the water above, becomes red...

Cut to Renee, tossing and turning, as she sleeps...

Close-up of river water...

Thomas and his kayak pop up, biting into Tami and taking her back under water, with him...

Cut to Eli, tossing and turning, as he sleeps...

Close-up of river water...

Sound of gunshot, as Paul falls into the water. Sam is wide eyed as she fights for balance, and looks at Paul, as she falls into water. He is a huff and ripping into her flesh, as she falls onto him. He drags her under water with his teeth...

Cut to Sam, tossing and turning, as she sleeps...

Close- up river water...

Sound of motor boat, getting closer. Sheriff Dave zips by, towing a water skier. The water skier is a huff. Sheriff Dave begins firing at it. He hits it over and over, finally killing it with a head shot...

Cut to DJ, tossing and turning...

Close-up river water...

Noah floats by, dead...

He floats by again, as a huff...

He swims by now, smiling and holding his nine-year-old boy, also smiling...

Cut to Marlana, tossing and turning, as she sleeps...

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. OLD GARAGE STRUCTURE - DAWN

DJ slowly walking outside, where Marlana already has a fire burning, with beans heating up. She looks and sees DJ...then looks upward...

MARLANA

If there was still a weather report, I'm thinking it'd be

calling for rain.

DJ

Well...look at you...

MARLANA

I used my husband to survive the last tragedy...I'll use the

image of him, and our son, together, to get through this

one...

DJ

(hand on her shoulder)

You are one special woman...

She puts her hand over his hand...

Sam walks out, soon followed by Eli... Marlana looks over at them.

MARLANA

Hot beans, come and get it. Need that energy. Today

is the day...

DJ heading inside.

DJ

I'll wake Renee...

DISSOLVE TO:

DJ and all of them, now hiking and dragging along their kayaks/supplies. It's beginning to rain a bit. There is a big hill to go down, with highway (highway 14) down below, and the river, about a quarter mile from the highway.

The sound of motorcycles begins to be heard, as DJ freezes, before leading them all behind an old shed, with brush, to also hide in/around. They watch down below, where motorcycles go by, heading west, toward the Interstate Bridge. Suddenly, DJ spots something in the river, also heading West. It looks like several kayaks. Eli takes notice of what DJ is looking at...

ELI

Is that...

DJ

(nodding)

God damn kayak gang, is what they are...

DJ just standing there, thinking, while he stares toward kayakers...

ELI

What do we do?

MARLANA

That was my question...

DJ still thinking, rain is beginning to fall harder...

DJ

It looks like three of them. If that's the last of their kayaks,

then we have a shot.

SAM

A shot?

DJ

Either they'll all go down the river, to the mouth of the

Willamette, or they'll split up, and one of them will take the

smaller channel, through Hayden Island. I think we can take

just one of them.

MARLANA

What if they turn around, or just guard both channels,

knowing or guessing we haven't gone through,

ourselves, yet?

DJ thinking...

DJ

(shaking head)

I don't know what else to do?

DJ looking at everyone...

DJ

We have weapons...we see them...we row right at

them...guns blazing...

Eli nodding...

They all begin walking down hill, while the rain really picks up...

DJ

Be careful, it's getting slick.

Suddenly, they can hear huffs, a lot of them, an entire herd of them! They could hear DJ and them dragging their kayaks/gear.

The huffs begin falling down the hill, unable to find the proper balance to walk down it. Some of them falling toward DJ and them, who begin hurrying down the hill. Huffs are rolling past them, to the bottom. A huff rolls over Eli, who drops the rope that tugs the kayak. Eli falls and begins rolling, with the huff.

SAM/DJ

ELI!

The huff is snapping at Eli, who finally pulls away and begins to rise, while the huff continues rolling.

DJ

He didn't bite you, did he?!

Eli shaking head. They all begin hurrying down the hill, at an angle, as the huffs at the bottom, are now rising to their feet, coming back up hill...

DJ

We need to get to the highway! We can lose them on

the other side.

Renee slips, and rolls downward a ways.

DJ

RENEE!

A couple huffs are dangerously close, to her. One of them reaches and has a hold of her.

DJ

NOOOOO!

Suddenly, a dog begins growling, as it leaps into the air, knocking that huff flat on the ground. Renee goes down for a second, but rises, her face developing excitement.

RENEE

SANDY!

Sandy runs and attacks the second huff, as DJ grabs Renee, and they both run with others.

RENEE

Come on, Sandy!

Sandy comes running with them. They reach the highway, and dash across it. They run through some grassy area, into a yard, and disappearing in between the houses. The huffs are just now crossing the highway, as the rain is now pouring...

"The Doors - Riders on the Storm" begins playing (8 seconds before lyrics begin, with sound of thunder and rain falling) as scene dissolves...

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. COLUMBIA RIVER - DAY

Song playing, sound of rain.

Rain is dumping. DJ and them in Kayaks, pushing off into river. DJ is in back, with Renee in middle, and Sam in front, rowing. Eli is in back of his kayak, with Sandy in middle, and Marlana in front. Sandy barks...

MUSIC

"Riders on the storm... Riders on the storm... Into this House we're born... Into this world we're thrown."

They begin rowing outward, getting soaked in the rain. They look back, as huffs begin coming over the hill, falling and rolling down to the shoreline...

MUSIC

"Like a dog without a bone, an actor on his own, riders on the storm."

Sandy barking at the huffs. DJ and them all looking, as they row. Their view of huffs, walking into water...

MUSIC

"There's a killer on the road. His brain is squimin' like a toad."

DJ stops looking at huffs, and looks out and about, over the river in front of them...

MUSIC

"Take a long holiday. Let your children play."

Marlana rowing, with hope of surviving. Sam rows, while Renee stares at Sandy...

DISSOLVE TO:

MUSIC

"If ya give this man a ride, sweet memory will die. Killer on the road, yeah..."

DJ and them looking ahead, as they enter the channel on the left, the smaller one. A green bridge (Interstate Bridge) is up ahead, off to the right, over the larger channel.

House boats fill the smaller channel. The rain still pours, as they all look around, and ahead, while they continue to row...

BLACK

Song continues (instrumentally) with credits...

CREDITS

THE END


	10. Season 2, Episode 4

ABOVE THE DEAD . com

Season 2, Episode 4

"What can Brown do for You"

INTRO

BLACK...

FADE IN:

EXT. COLUMBIA RIVER - DAY

River water, with heavy rain falling on top of it...

POV moves over the water, finding a houseboat, with developing sound of huffs, a lot of them...

As POV pans over the house, you come to see it surrounded by huffs. The back end of the house is the river, so no huffs there, but they are all over the rest of it, breaking windows, and soon to be getting inside. Some are halfway through the windows (furniture inside propped up against it), while others are now completely breaking through and entering front door...

POV Sam watching the scene, as she and the others are kayaking by...

Suddenly, the back window breaks open. A man throws a blanket over the bottom of it, and quickly climbs out, dropping into the river. He quickly throws his hands up, as a woman hands him a two-year-old child. He grabs him, securing him along his side, with only lower half in water.

He reaches back to window, where woman desperately hands him a baby. Huffs are now falling over the side of the house (in attempt to go after the man), and are floating/sinking toward him. He grabs the baby, just as his wife begins screaming, and is obviously bitten from behind.

The man is crying, but realizing he has to swim his children to safety. He looks up at his dying wife, as he tries to stay above water, with both children. Huffs are in the water, with more falling in (from side of house).

Now huffs are climbing/falling right out of window, toward, and almost right on top of the man, who now loses control of the two-year-old.

Sam in hysterics, looking at DJ, pleading with her expression, to go help, but all he can do, is solemnly shake his head, as they row by...

The man is desperately trying to save his two-year-old from drowning, while holding onto the baby. The man now cries out in pain, while bitten from behind, yet still trying to save his drowning children. The two-year-old goes under, before grabbed by father, but bitten. The baby is already under, and the father is crying/dying/drowning...

DISSOLVE TO:

THEME TUNE/CREDITS

Multiple shots inside of UPS, of packages, shoots, slides, and package trucks, as opening credits roll…

CUT TO:

EXT. COLUMBIA RIVER - DAY (raining hard)

Close-up Sam's tear dried (soaked from rain), somber face, staring at nothing, as they continue down river...

DJ and Marlana are rowing, somber themselves, and dead quiet...

Renee has her head down, trying to keep her face dry. You can't even see it...

Eli is as somber as you've seen him, since his family died. Rowing, in silence, and staring much like Sam is, at nothing...

Houseboats are everywhere. Huffs are here and there, jumping in the water, with no threat to the kayaks. Sandy barks at the ones who jump/fall in the water, and begin sinking/floating away...

Everyone eventually begins looking/watching all the random huffs (many more than they were used to seeing on the mountain), all except Sam, who can't stop staring ahead, at nothing...

DISSOLVE TO:

All of them still silent, as they row down river. Hayden Island (Jansen Beach) is on their right, with a grassy hill top, to their left. Huffs are on both sides. Tons are already in the water, stuck at the shoreline. Some are rolling/falling down the hilltop, into the river...

As everyone watches them, and Sandy barks, Sam still stares ahead, while weeping again. She can't shake the image of the family, killed. She doesn't look, but she knows the sights that surround her. She weeps for the family, and she weeps for her circumstances. She weeps for the world...

ELI

How many people...in the city...when it happened?

DJ

Even with all those who tried to run...I'd say millions...

Silence...

ELI

We're so screwed...

Silence...

ELI

They're so stupid, though. I mean...lead em' all into

the river, or...a giant pit of fire, or something...

Silence...

MARLANA

It does seem like the government, has to be doing _something_.

ELI

The army sure isn't...

Silence...

DJ

What about the President? He's got to be still out there,

somewhere. Or at least a new one, if he...died...

Silence...

MARLANA

With as many people as we've seen, still out there...you

know we have a government, still out there...

Silence...

DJ

Got to be some help coming...eventually...

Silence...

ELI

I still say they use fire, make the cleanup easy...

Silence...

DJ scoping out the area, seeing the end of Hayden Island, coming up...

DJ

Alright, let's get closer to the left side. Renee, time to

start rowing again. If those guys are waiting for us, over

there, we need to put as much distance between us, as

possible. The mouth of the Willamette, will also be on the

left, and not far from here.

ELI

Are we going to try and outrun them?

DJ

If we can, yes. Certainly can't dock anywhere around

here. Sam? You ready? You'll be doing the shooting, as

we row like never before...

Sam wiping her tears...

SAM

Yes...

Sam grips her gun, and checks on the other ones, she has piled there, waiting to cause havoc on anyone who tries to pursue them...

They come to the edge of Hayden Island, as the channel connects, back up with the rest of the river. No one appears to be waiting around, on kayaks. DJ looks up ahead, where he can see the mouth of the Willamette. He points for it.

DJ

That's our turnoff. St. Johns bridge, not far from there!

Sam begins to look alive. Everyone else is rowing hard...

They are heading right for the Willamette River. No other kayakers in sight. Random huffs appear here and there, along the shoreline. The rain is still falling...

ELI

Where do you think they are?

DJ

Maybe they messed with the wrong person, or just gave

up on us. Who cares. We have made one serious step

toward that compound, baby!

Eli smiling. Renee a half smile. Marlana proudly rows. Sam can't help, but to form a small smile of her own...

DISSOLVE TO:

Sam smiling even bigger, as they prepare to go under the beautiful and historic, St. Johns Bridge, with hills on one side, and a park and homes on the other side. The park is full of huffs...

DJ

German Town Road is the one we want to take. It's

right over there. Once we "go brown" and get ourselves

a truck, it shouldn't be hard, getting from there to here.

MARLANA

That is, if we can dock without any of those huffs, you

call them?

ELI

Hungry, ugly, freaky. (cutoff)

Suddenly, they all notice someone driving on the bridge. They all watch. The car crosses, and turns right. It's no longer in sight, but they listen, as it can be heard, before it begins fading, away into the hills...

DJ

It just took German Town Road...not sure if that is a

good thing, or not...

Some silence...

ELI

How many people you think are still living here, or

around here?

DJ just shaking head...

DJ

Obviously at least a few... Maybe a lot... I imagine less

and less, over time...

Everyone just kind of looking around...

They all take notice of a random huff floating near them...

Suddenly, DJ begins to notice something, off at the shoreline. His view of three empty kayaks, resting above the shoreline. He scans the area, but sees no one around.

Eli is staring at DJ...

ELI

What's wrong?

DJ

(motioning toward kayaks)

Over there... Three kayaks...

Everyone looking...then all around...

ELI

What do we do?

DJ

Same thing we were planning on doing...

DJ begins looking ahead, toward an industrial area...

DISSOLVE TO:

DJ and the others, now near the area DJ was just looking ahead to, while taking notice of a couple more floating huffs, before Eli points back toward the three kayaks.

ELI

Kayaks in the water!

DJ and everyone else turning, to look back down river, at the kayaks...

SAM

Do they see us? Do they know we're here?

DJ

I don't know.

ELI

What do we do?

DJ

I don't know...

DJ just looking... His view of the kayakers, barely moving...before speeding up...toward them.

DJ

Yeah, they see us! Shit!

DJ looks at how close they are to land, and back at the other kayakers, to estimate how long until they'd make land...

DJ

Come on, guys! Get to shore! We need to get into UPS,

before they know that's where we went!

Eli and Marlana begin rowing, hard...

DISSOLVE TO:

DJ and the other kayak making the shoreline, and climbing out. DJ looks out at river. His view of the channel they came through, and the other kayakers, still in the river, around the bend of the channel.

DJ

Hurry up. They can't see us, lets ditch the kayaks, where they

won't see them.

ELI

Where's UPS?

DJ

Just around these buildings...we might have to hop a

fence, or two.

DISSOLVE TO:

DJ and them, standing in front of a fence, looking at the hundreds of huffs on the other side of it, filling the UPS yard, Sandy is barking...

DJ

She's going to get us caught!

Marlana and Renee, work to keep Sandy calm/quiet...

ELI

You think they're on the inside, too?

DJ

I don't think so...(his view of slightly opened/damaged

bay doors) I don't see any, moving around in there. Damn

it...how the hell do we get in there?

Silence... Then suddenly a couple huffs can be heard somewhere behind them, approaching. Eli grips his bat, waits...and destroys the huffs as they come around corner.

DJ just staring at the dead huffs...

DJ

We can pull a Rhett...

Eli just staring at DJ. Sam too...

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. UPS YARD - DAY

Yard completely full of huffs... They simply roam the yard... Suddenly, you can see DJ (covered in huff guts) walking through the crowd. He slowly walks (like a huff), toward door. He arrives, and slyly tries opening door. It's unlocked, but tied from inside. He moves over around corner of building, toward bay doors (most of them with trailers attached).

He finds one with an opening, and slowly walks over to it. He climbs up, in between the trailer and the bay door. There is not much room. Huffs are now aware of his actions, and moving in on him. He fights hard to squeeze himself through, just missed by the huffs...

DISSOLVE TO:

Big UPS door opening...a moment later, a brown UPS truck comes driving out, with huffs taking pursuit...

It drives to a big bush (next to fence). Eli and others, are all now climbing through a hole in the fence (hole covered by bush) and hopping in truck. DJ drives off.

DJ

YEAH! What can Brown do for you, BABY!

He drives back to UPS door, and inside. He parks quickly, jumping out. Eli jumps out with his bat. DJ runs for button to door, while Eli disposes of several huffs, who come inside, before door closes...

DISSOLVE TO:

DJ climbing ladders onto dock. He unlatches the bay door and opens it up, providing a bunch of light. The huffs come, but are no threat, unable to climb up and inside.

He goes a couple doors down, and unlatches and lifts another door up, for more light. He grabs hold of the railing, and swings himself down off of the dock.

DJ

I used to load in those trailers.

He looks over at a door, and walks over to it. He opens it, but it's jammed from behind. He can see that a ton of packages and equipment, is back there, blocking it. He turns, facing everyone, thinking...

ELI

What?

Still thinking...

DJ

Why would someone block it? Is someone still up there?

What if those huffs clutter the yard, for a reason?

Everyone begins looking around...

RENEE

Is there anything to eat here?

DJ thinking...

DJ

There're vending machines. Those would tell us if

someone's been here. But it's UPS, there's over a

hundred-thousand packages here, right now. I'm sure we

could find food. Maybe a ton of food. Maybe we take

a two or three day vacation here, wait out the danger, and

get fat...before our journey to your compound, continues...

CUT TO:

DJ (now semi clean, new UPS shirt) leading others (also freshened up and in UPS sweatshirts/clothing) into break room, looking over vending machines. They're all broken and mostly drained, but some snacks do still remain. Plenty of sodas remain. They all begin digging in...

DJ

Someone's living here...I can just feel it...

SAM

What do you mean?

ELI

Who?

DJ

I don't know...maybe someone who worked here...once

things went to shit, someone might have brought their

family here. Thinking it'd be a good place to survive...

nowhere else to go...

ELI

What makes you think that?

DJ

(shrugging)

I don't know...I guess cause it's what I'd do, if stranded...

it's what I am doing, right now. No place else to go, I think

of a place I'm familiar with, a place with supplies (shrugging)...

CUT TO:

DJ shining the light, leading them through the entire ground level part of the building, checking all around. They're still munching and drinking soda pops, and making plenty of noise, purposely trying to attract any possible huffs, who might be inside...

Eli takes a big swig of his soda...followed soon after with the burp of all burps, echoing throughout the entire hub (building). Renee tries not to laugh...

SAM

Pretty sure every huff in Portland is now on their way

here; thank you very much Eli.

ELI

What? That was the point, right?

DJ

Well, we've checked all of the doors and made plenty

of noise. Either it's a huff free zone or they've just

become picky and want nothing to do with a burp that

smells (fanning his face) like a freaking chocolate bbq'ed

twinkie; Jesus Christ, Eli!

Renee trying hard not to crack up. Sam is laughing, and Eli can't help but to chuckle. Marlana even smiles. Renee now begins struggling with hiccups, after having tried not to laugh...

DISSOLVE TO:

DJ leading them into the unload area, where tons of packages are everywhere. Renee is still working off her hiccups...

DJ

Have at it guys. Start tearing them open. Or look at

the labels to see what's inside.

Like Christmas morning, they all begin tearing into packages...

DISSOLVE TO:

Everyone holding/piling packages with food, and water. DJ begins going over to a trailer/area they haven't been to, yet. He finds packages, already ripped open. He begins looking all around...

He goes back to the others...

DJ

Someone has already been doing this, back over there...

I'm telling you...someone is living here...

MARLANA

On the upper level, you think?

DJ

If I'm right, then yes...

SAM

Were we really going to stay here, an extra day?

DJ

I honestly think it'd be the smart thing to do. (motioning

at the supplies) Obviously.

SAM

But what about someone living here?

DJ

I could just be paranoid...but yeah, we need to be

careful...gonna be hard, not staying at least one night,

though...

DISSOLVE TO: FLASHBACK (day 2)

EXT. COMPOUND - DAY

Close-up of Griffey (10, grandson of guy who killed Leo's family) and Trisha (5, girl whose mom/sister died in street), panning back, as they sit in a park, with Hope (18, Scout's daughter) and Ryder (17, Scout's daughter), and the sound of others, off a ways from the park...

Hope is holding the hand of another young girl (Ashley, 3, same girl Zane saved in Season 1 finale, on his way back to the compound)

The other two children are quiet, scared and still in shock.

LEO

(off-screen)

I don't care how scared they are, or what they've been

through; Their father MURDERED MY FAMILY!

POV Scout (close to Leo/many others, woodsy area in background) turning around (face full of tears) and walking away from the others.

DAKOTA

It was his grandfather, and those poor kids didn't have

anything to do with it! We don't even know who the

little girl is; they're in shock, like all of us...and have

barely spoken...

Scout reaching the park, approaching the kids...

SCOUT

(talking to her girls)

You guys go on to the funeral. I'll stay here with

these two.

Scout forces a smile, as she reaches for Trisha's hand, and leads them away. Her daughters just stand and watch. Hope is shedding tears...

SCOUT

You two seen the lake, yet? I'm gonna show you the

lake. There's even a rope swing...

DISSOLVE TO:

Sad instrumental music playing, with close-up of Grandma Laura's grave. The music continues as POV pans over the graves of Mary, Troy, Angela, Baby Baker (Troy/Angela's unborn baby), Kate, Jagger, and ending with Miles...

Music continues, as POV moves from the graves (and the beautiful scenery) to the Baker family members (and many, many others), most of them weeping. The background is very woodsy, while the opposite side has the park, and lake in background...

Finally the POV comes to Leo, standing there, staring at the graves, as people begin to exit...

DISSOLVE TO:

Same POV, everyone gone, and only Zane now stands, where Leo had been...

ZANE

(shaking head)

This is not how it was supposed to be... Speaking is usually

my best skill...but I have no idea what to say to all of you...

Another skill set, lost to me...is my ability to avoid guilt. To

not beat myself up over things out of my control...(weeping)

I'm failing so miserably at that, right now. I should have been

there...(shaking head) I would have been...I just didn't know...

and Fish...Sam...Vincent, Greg and Mark... I knew something

was wrong, there...something is still wrong, there...(crying

harder, through his words) and it kills me not having you all,

at my side...when we go bring them home... And we will bring

them home. We will find them, cause...(weeping hard) I can't

be digging more holes!...I just can't!... No more of my family is

going in the ground...no more...

He weeps uncontrollably, dropping to his knees...and yelling (as loud as he can) in agony...

Cut to Leo, sitting under a tree (with a bottle), as Zane is heard yelling in agony...

Cut back to Zane, on his knees, as his yelling comes to completion. The weeping continues...

Someone is watching/approaching from behind...

He reaches him, and places hand on his shoulder. Zane flinches, and turns to see his uncle Hunter (face of tears). Zane instantly expresses shame, and can't face him, turning back around.

HUNTER

What? Zane, what was that?

Zane, just shaking head.

HUNTER

Why can't you look at me?

ZANE

(not facing him)

I was right there, Hunter... I should have prevented it.

He should still be here, with us.

Hunter closes eyes...and opens...

HUNTER

Zane... Three things... One...you have absolutely no

guilt here. If your father says differently, that is only

due to his grief. Two...I'm hurting...(trying to keep

emotions in check) like I never thought I could...

(shaking head) You imagine the pain of losing a child...

but, until you do (closing eyes)... It's you...you and the

rest of the family...that allows me to hold it together...

Three...that amazing ability of yours...to embrace

whatever life throws at you. The way you somehow

find the good, in not only everyone, but _everything_.

Even with nothing good here, to be found...you'll

somehow _make_ something good, of it... I can't even

begin to imagine how, but you will...I know you will...

It's a big part of what makes you special.

ZANE

(still hanging his head)

Special... That word doesn't even belong in this world,

anymore.

HUNTER

It will...you'll see to it...it's what you do...The way you

persevere, the way you speak to people, the way those

people listen, and become motivated by your words...

Hell, only reason Dad gave me the honor he did, was

because you were too young for it... I've already made

up my mind, that I'll never make you the same offer...

(Zane not turning around, but looking up) I'll simply

give it to you...the moment you ask for it...(Zane rising)

Because it's already yours, son.

Zane faces him, face full of tears...

ZANE

I'm so sorry for your loss.

Hunter finally loses his emotions.

HUNTER

Our loss.

Hunter pulls him in tight, as they embrace...and weep...

GRIFFEY

(off-screen)

HE DIDN'T DO IT ON PURPOSE!

Hunter and Zane come out of embrace, looking back toward the lake.

ZANE

Can you check on that?... I need to say goodbye...

individually.

Hunter just stares right at him, nodding his head...

Cut to the lake, where Leo and other family members stand and look at a very emotional Griffey.

GRIFFEY

He's a nice man! He took (pointing to Trisha) her after

what happened to her family, in the street. He wanted

us all to be safe in the hotel. He thought bad people

shot the owners, and their helicopter. That's why he

shot him when he saw him holding that gun. (Griffey

now crying) He thought we were going to get shot.

Trisha is now crying...all the others are still staring at Griffey, some of them developing new tears...

Scout approaches, holding out her cell phone, with a picture of Troy...

SCOUT

Is this who he shot?

Griffey shakes his head.

GRIFFEY

No, but...

SCOUT

What? It's okay...

GRIFFEY

He was in the street (motioning to Trisha), after her

sister got hit.

Trisha weeping even more, at the thought. Scout changes picture, to Jagger.

SCOUT

Was it him?

Griffey looks, and slowly nods... Leo stands, shaking his head and closing his eyes... He opens eyes, looks at Griffey, and walks away.

LEO

(while walking away)

About time you opened your damn mouth...

Cut to Zane, teary eyed but smiling. He's looking at Kate's grave.

ZANE

And Christmas's, I'll always remember Christmas's with

you. Those nights staying up late, trying to catch Santa...

I never got anything for Christmas, as good as those

memories...I got from you...

He turns and faces Troy, Angela and Baby Baker's graves. His smile turns frown...

ZANE

A family that never gets to be (tearing up again,

emotional)...I couldn't wait to meet you, Baby Baker...

I'm just so sorry, it has to wait...I have some people in

this life, who're depending on me... But someday...

someday we'll meet...

He looks from Baby Baker, to Angela.

ZANE

Thank you, Angela, for making my brother so happy.

Thank you for making me an uncle again. (begins

weeping uncontrollably) I'm so sorry I'll never see you

holding my nephew, in your loving arms. I can see it

right now... (weeping)

He turns to Troy's grave, still weeping, and sobbing through his words...

ZANE

You were going to be such a great father...a baby boy...

another beautiful addition to this family... (he begins

calming his emotions)... Sand Series Champions, baby.

(emotions flaring again) We had so much fun that day!...

(emotions under control again) We'll play again,

someday, brother...

He takes a deep breath...a step or two, then looks at Mary's grave...

ZANE

You were a bitch, a terrible step mom, and helped make

my dad the sob he is today.

He moves over, kisses his hand, and touches his grandmother's grave marker...

ZANE

I miss you, Grandma... I'm so glad you aren't here to see

this...(looking upward as he walks away) and are up there

instead, holding those, who I just said goodbye to...

DISSOLVE TO: PRESENT TIME

INT. UPS HUB - DAY

Sam and the others, placing items inside UPS delivery truck (a ton of trucks lined up together), as suddenly loud music can be heard. It's "Queen - We Will Rock You".

DJ grabs his gun, Eli his bat. They all watch as some strange looking guy (bandanna over his face and head), with a radio, comes marching around the corner, actually dancing/shaking to the tunes...

DJ

What the...

The guy suddenly puts radio down, and slides it as far as he can, toward DJ and others. Then he runs up a set of stairs, onto some equipment, and climbing on top of a delivery truck.

DJ

I think I know that guy.

Suddenly, a ton of huffs begin coming around the corner. Sandy begins barking. DJ and others begin to gather what they need. The guy on the delivery truck, begins leaping from truck to truck. DJ begins leading others, away from huffs.

DJ

TODD!

The man stops, looks at DJ. He suddenly looks remorseful, but with the huffs swarming the area, he's forced to hop onto a different staircase, and head away, to the upper floor.

DJ leads others, onto a conveyor belt, and under some slides, as the huffs follow from the corridor. They all begin climbing over and under belts, chutes and slides. It looks like a real life "chutes and ladders" game.

They come to a corner with only one real option for retreat. DJ opens a staircase door, but only a few inches, as it's barricaded on the other side. He begins working hard to open the door. Eli puts down his bat, and begins helping.

The huffs are closing in on them. Sandy is barking. Sam holds Bailey, in his carrier, as she, Renee and Marlana, become panicked. Marlana begins pushing on the door, with them. They get it just enough, for everyone to begin squeezing through.

DJ is the last one, and he barely makes it, while keeping his back and pressure on the door, as the huffs work to get inside (swinging door). There is no way up the staircase, as it's blocked with packages, some very big and heavy.

Eli goes into beast mode, and begins moving all the packages. Sam and Renee stay back in the corner, while Marlana helps move packages against door, taking pressure off DJ, to keep the door closed. He still has to secure it, while Eli goes completely savage, using everything he has, to move heavy package after heavy package.

Marlana helps keep a path cleared. DJ is struggling to keep door closed. Sam hands carrier to Renee, and runs to door, helping DJ. Eli is sweaty and grunting, as he keeps working hard. Suddenly, he can see someone else, working hard from the other side. He stops for a moment, looking. It's Todd! He's clearing a path from the other side. He breaks through, and looks right at DJ.

TODD

Come on!

DJ

Alright Sam, Renee, get up there!

Marlana helps Renee, Sandy and Sam get through. Then Eli goes. DJ takes a deep breath, and goes for it, while tossing the packages back over the path. He makes it through, with help from Todd's hand. Then they both work, to throw more packages over the pathway, blocking the huffs from coming up...

DISSOLVE TO:

INT. UPS HUB (upper level) - DAY

DJ and all the others, safe, and catching their breath (sun roofs, providing light). DJ looks right at Todd (bandanna off face), who is staring back.

TODD

I'm sorry. This is my house...and I thought you were a

threat. I don't remember your name, but you worked here.

DJ

DJ; I worked with you up here, inducting, during last

peak season.

MARLANA

Sorry to interrupt, but do we know for sure that all

those things can't get up there?

TODD

I can get them in or out of the building, and no, they

can't bother us, up here.

DJ

So, what?... You just been here since it all happened?

Came to work, and never made it home?

Todd stares off, in thought...

TODD

I was listening to the news, while working. I heard all the

wild stories and theories, flying around. That's why I knew

when I heard the evacuation alarm, that they were shutting

everything down... I live alone, in a dangerous neighborhood

as it was, (shrugging) and figured I'd be much safer here...

DJ

Makes sense... I hope you don't mind company for at least

one night. All we really want, when we leave, is a few supplies

and one of the trucks.

TODD

You can stay as long as you like. I wouldn't trust a delivery

truck, to keep you too safe out there, though. I made friends

with the walkers, just to help keep all the people away. Lot

of trouble out there.

SAM

You call them walkers?

TODD

Figured it was either that, or biters. Which one you like?

ELI

We call them huffs.

Todd a weird smirk...

DISSOLVE TO: FLASHBACK

INT. COMPOUND GARAGE - DAY

Zane, Leo, Mason, Scout, Dakota, Chasin and Rich (Mason's boys), Wyatt and Gunner (Hunter's boys), along with five family people, all inside a huge underground garage, with over a half dozen hummers and other vehicles, including bikes and four wheelers. There are supplies, everywhere.

They are all wearing bullet proof vest, and packing guns and supplies, and loading up three of the hummers. They are all quiet, and somber...

Leo looks over a bottle off pills, and swallows one...

RICH

(to Dakota)

How you holding up?

DAKOTA

(shaking head)

How do I answer that?... For the last twenty-four hours

or so, all I can think or feel, is that I need to be in three places at

once. I need to go find this person, or go help that person.

Which person is more important to me? Where do I even look

for that person? Would this person still be alive, if I had gone

there first? Would that person not be missing, if I'd gone for

her...(still shaking head)

Rich places a comforting hand over her shoulder...

Hunter and his wife (April, 34) enter garage, approaching the group. They all begin to somewhat huddle up, and simply stare at Hunter...

HUNTER

I love you all... Now go get my brothers and their children,

and bring them home, where they belong...

They all break for the three hummers, grabbing their final supplies as they climb inside. Zane shares one last hug with Hunter, before climbing in, as engines start. They drive forward, up a ramp, with doors open, as they drive up and out, onto Baker Lane, and heading toward the corridor, in between all the trees/brush...

DISSOLVE TO:

Hummers driving through the brushy corridor, in between the opening of the compound, and the gate to it. The gate is now opening, as they drive through, and it closes behind them. They drive straight ahead, over the grassy road and through the field, before entering the woods…

DISSOLVE TO:

All three hummers leaving back road, onto main highway (highway 6), and speeding Eastward. The road seems very open and clear of other vehicles, other than a couple stranded ones, off to side of road...

All their faces remain somber, and they remain quiet, not a word between them, in any of the three vehicles...

DISSOLVE TO:

All three hummers coming to a stop, in middle of road. Road blocked ahead, by army vehicles, and there is a wild shootout, between soldiers and unseen people, off to the left, behind a small market and creek (Gales Creek).

Leo is in lead vehicle, with Mason in passenger seat.

LEO

What the shit is this?

MASON

Who are they firing at? The dead?

Zane (Scout in passenger seat) pulls his hummer up alongside Leo's, as guy (Jason) comes over radio (in Mason's hand).

JASON

What the hell's going on, up there?!

MASON

(into radio)

US Army's involved in some sort of shootout.

ZANE

What are we doing?

LEO

Breaking this little party up.

Leo revving engine.

MASON

(into radio)

We're going through it!

Leo drives forward, right for the soldiers and their vehicles, in the road. Zane follows, as does the other hummer. The soldiers turn, briefly open fire before jumping out of road. They ram the army vehicles, moving them, and clearing a path. The soldiers want to fire on them, but are forced to watch their backs, from other shooters.

Leo aggressively drives through and speeds ahead. Zane is driving though, with a look at a large group of men, in prisoner jumpsuits, putting heavy fire onto the soldiers. Zane with a grimace, as he slams on breaks, almost hit from hummer behind him.

ZANE

(looking at Scout)

We have to help!

Dakota, Wyatt and Rich in back seats are all grabbing guns, as Leo comes over radio.

LEO

Zane, what the hell are you doing?!

ZANE

(into radio)

They're going to die because of us! Everyone gear up,

and supply these guys some backup!

LEO

(over radio)

NOOO!

Zane and everyone in those back 2 hummers (except the doctor, SHELBY), climbing out and opening fire on prisoners, who were on the advance, but now take immediate cover. They begin firing back...

Leo, Mason, Gunner and Chasin all arrive, placing heavy fire toward the prisoners. The soldiers become more aggressive, and the prisoners are forced to begin retreating, into the woods...

The soldiers begin going after them, but Zane and his people, hold back...

SOLDIER

(yelling back at Zane)

Come on! We need your help!

ZANE

This isn't our fight! We just saved your lives. Now get out

of here, like we are!

Zane and them turn and leave, as soldiers continue on.

LEO

You could have gotten some of us killed! For _**this**_?!

And you call yourself a _leader_?!

ZANE

Shut your mouth and go!

Zane climbs in, starting engine. He drives off, followed by the other one, and taking lead over Leo, who has yet to return to his vehicle...

DISSOLVE TO:

Hummers coming to end of highway 6. There is a huge car crash/pile up on opposite side of road (right at intersection onto highway, blocking any traffic from entering). There are tons of vehicles stuck off the road, who clearly had tried to drive off-road to reach the other highway.

They enter onto Highway 26, clear of traffic on their side, but other side is completely congested with abandoned vehicles, and tons that are stuck in the fields, off from the road. Zane and everyone in his vehicle, look out at it all...

LEO

(over radio)

Was it like this yesterday?

SCOUT

(into radio)

Not like this...plus there were people...(off radio, talking

to Zane) Where'd all the people go?

ZANE

(mumbling)

For the hills...

Zane just looking all around...then motions outward. A family of people rest in the shade, under a bridge. As they drive further, they see more and more stranded people/families/groups, resting or traveling, on foot. Some with pets, small children, and whatever they can carry.

Some of them are out in the farm fields, hiking. Some people remain in their cars. Eventually they come across remains of dead people. Then they see no one around, before eventually passing a few huffs, who walk in between the cars, on other side of road...

Rich is carefully looking at all the cars, as is Dakota...Rich looks her way.

RICH

You thinking same thing as me?

DAKOTA

Dam right, I am...

They keep watching, in silence...

Shelby, Jason, and the other three (Porter, Colton and Weston), all looking out and around...

Leo and his crew, all looking out and around...

Rich and Dakota, still watching the cars carefully... Suddenly, Rich notices something.

RICH

Wait...(freaking out) STOP!

Dakota staring at Rich, with hope in her face. He climbs outside, and points, as Dakota climbs out.

RICH

Is that...

Dakota staring in direction he's pointing. She suddenly begins freaking out and immediately running that direction.

Her POV of a woman climbing out of a black SUV, who eventually begins freaking out, herself.

Everyone else is piling out of the hummers, watching, except Rich, who is not far behind Dakota, trotting her way...

Dakota approaches, as a man (Brody), a teen boy (Kyle) and a preteen boy (Ethan), all climb out of SUV, as the woman (Cleo) begins running toward Dakota. They meet and immediately fall into one another's arms...

Rich soon arrives and splits them up, anticipating his own hug.

CLEO

(hugging Rich)

I knew you guys would come, that's why we waited!

They come out of hug, and Cleo locks eyes with Dakota, both smiling from ear to ear. They embrace again, this time at the lips, sharing a kiss while Rich smiles and watches, along with Cleo's dad and brothers, and everyone at the hummers...

DISSOLVE TO: PRESENT TIME

INT. UPS HUB - DAY

"Katy Perry - I Kissed A Girl", blasting on radio, from back of opened up UPS delivery truck, as it drives into hub. Once inside, DJ closes hub door, with huffs all outside, approaching...

Todd jumps out of delivery truck. Eli picks up his bat, that he had lost.

ELI

Hey baby, I promise not to lose you again.

Sandy is barking, in a playful way. Todd shuts off the radio...

DISSOLVE TO:

Todd untying a rope/lock on a door, opening it, leading to a stair case. He and the others begin walking through, all carrying supplies.

TODD

I keep this one locked from the outside, so that walkers,

or huffs, can't get themselves inside. (rope hanging from

inside knob as well, Todd begins tying) Keep it locked

from this side, just in case anyone gets inside, like you

guys did. This way I have a route, to pull my supplies up

with.

DISSOLVE TO:

Todd and them arriving up to top level, and placing down supplies, in the area where Todd had his bedding and living area. He actually had a bed, blankets and pillows. He had paintings and pictures hung up or placed against the wall/machinery. There was a closet, with clothes hung up inside. There was a table, and chairs. There were random family photos on the table. There was a shelf, with plenty of food. Eli notices several bats, leaning up near Todd's bed. He goes for them.

DJ

You lugged a bed up here?

Eli grabbing one of the bats, reading what it says, on the barrel.

ELI

UPS delivery stick, nice! (begins swinging) You're totally

going to let me keep this, right?

TODD

Most things weren't too difficult getting up here. The bed

was a two-man job though, and since I didn't have two men, it

was a two- _day_ job...but, it's home.

MARLANA

It's very...cute.

SAM

(looking around)

You're surviving like we did...above the dead...

DISSOLVE TO:

Bailey in litter box, cleaning up after himself, then zipping back over to his carrier, as Todd, DJ and Eli arrive, with more supplies. Marlana, Sam and Renee all work at organizing stuff. They all have sleeping area's now, and more food, and some alcohol...

DJ

So, Sam, if it's okay with you, we're thinking we'll take

Todd up on his offer to stay a few days. I know you're in

a hurry.

SAM

Tonight, and tomorrow night...we leave first thing the

following day.

Everyone just kind of staring at Sam...Todd with a growing smile...

TODD

I like her...

DISSOLVE TO:

Everyone eating/laughing. Todd, DJ and Marlana all have some alcohol.

ELI

Come on, it's the apocalypse. Thirteen-year-olds

should be allowed to drink.

TODD

Give the kid his first taste.

DJ looks to Marlana, who smiles and nods. DJ grabs bottle and pours some wine into a glass, handing to Eli. He sniffs, and takes a sip. He follows it up by downing the rest of the glass, with a few laughs.

Sam looks at DJ, who looks back at her.

DJ

Don't even think about it!

Few more laughs...

SAM

That's not fair! (looking at Renee) Help me out, here,

Renee.

RENEE

(shaking head)

Not happening. Smells gross.

DJ staring at Todd...

DJ

So...you were pretty loony back when I worked with you,

inducting. (Todd smiling) Getting any worse, now that

you're all alone, here? (DJ smiling)

Few laughs, as scene dissolves...

DISSOLVE TO:

DJ flashing back to a time where he and Todd were working, right there, inducting small packages onto a moving tray. Other people were doing the same thing, and it was fairly noisy, with all the machinery and belts running.

They had big slides, dropping tons of small packages at them, as they inducted them onto the moving trays. DJ is just arriving, and climbing up and into his pit, next to the pit that Todd worked inside of. There is a guy on the other side of DJ, as well, and workers on the opposite side of the trays. DJ is taking off his jacket and preparing himself to work.

RANDOM GUY

(inducting packages)

What's up, DJ?

DJ

Nothing, man. Just dying to get this day over with, and

go get my grub on, tomorrow.

RANDOM GUY

I can already smell turkey!

ANOTHER GUY

(inducting packages)

I been starving myself all week, just to go crazy tomorrow!

Stuffing and leftover turkey sandwiches, baby!

DJ looks at both guys, and mimics "Ross" from friends.

DJ

Myyyy sandwich, MYYYY sandwich!

Those guys laughing.

GIRL

(inducting packages)

Just sucks not having the four-day weekend, anymore, thanks

to all the new Amazon volume.

GUY

You know the new rule, too, right? Don't show up Friday,

and you don't get holiday pay for Thursday, or Friday.

DJ

Yeah, they were announcing it at PCM... Gotta love

peak season...

They all stare at Todd, who suddenly begins singing, loudly. They just watch and listen.

TODD

"I used to love this weekend, when I'd go out of _town,_

But not this year, not while working for _Brown_ ,

For this reason, I'm not feeling very _forgiving_ ,

as I show up to work, and learn we have to be here

the day after _Thanksgiving_!"

Everyone had been watching him with skeptical expressions, but all laughing after his last rhyme...

DISSOLVE TO:

Sam and all of them laughing, as DJ tells that story...

TODD

My favorite was (mimicking "We Will Rock You), "We

will, we will, _induct_ you!" (as he slides a package onto the tray)

Some laughs, as Sam is sneaking a drink of DJ's glass, that he left on table...

Todd is staring at Sandy...

TODD

You guys should leave me the dog.

Everyone quiets, and stares from Todd, to the dog...

RENEE

What?

TODD

The dog, you should let me keep her. You guys mentioned

having to probably hike the last fifty miles, or so. Her barking

could be a problem for you. I've already seen years worth of

dog food here, there's probably even more...

Renee nervously looking from Todd, to DJ, who ponders Todd's thought, with a look back at Renee...

DISSOLVE TO:

Renee with tears, standing with DJ in the sort isle (on steel catwalk, above a ton of slides, chutes, pits and ladders)...

DJ

She would be happy here, and safe. With us, she's a

liability. That means she could put us in danger.

RENEE

But she saved us, and found us. She's meant to be with us.

DJ

If we have to hide, from huffs or dangerous people, she

could get us caught.

RENEE

Or save us!

DJ thinking, as Renee leans on railing, staring downward...

DJ

You heard Todd say himself, he'd come to the compound,

if we came back for him. Which is very likely, cause

there's a ton of supplies here worth coming for. That

would be a much safer way of getting Sandy there...

Renee continues looking downward, dropping tears...

Suddenly, a gunshot is fired, echoing through the hub, as the shot just misses Renee.

DJ in shock, but grabbing Renee as they run along the catwalk, around corner and heading over toward the induct area, where Todd and them come running to look...

DISSOLVE TO: FLASHBACK

EXT. HIGHWAY ROAD (outside the city, Clackamas County) - EVENING

All three hummers driving along, everything is smooth and quiet, just some random vehicles here and there, off side of road...

The lead hummer turns onto back road, driving along a river, with random homes here and there. They come to a home, and pull into parking area. They all pull onto lawn, driving over toward brush, parking inside the brush (to hide vehicles). Zane climbs out of lead hummer, stretching. Everyone else is climbing out.

SCOUT

Fish and I used to love staying here. It's what inspired

the cabin he has now.

ZANE

Which is where we should have been crashing tonight.

SCOUT

We'll be there tomorrow. Getting Cleo's family back to the

main highway, didn't even slow us down much. We would

have had to call it a day here, anyhow. Taking this longer

route was a good call, roads are way more open than the main road.

ZANE

Not open enough...just didn't think it'd take this long...

Many heading toward large house, as Leo is at front door, unlocking and opening up.

Dakota and Cleo walk toward the shoreline of the river (smaller river with rocks you can use to cross it).

CLEO

So cool that you guys even have a road doctor, let

alone compound docs...

They both begin walking out on the rocks, looking around at all the beauty. Cleo glances back toward the house, at Shelby, who's entering inside.

CLEO

And the road doc, (shaking her head) Makes me wish I

was hurting!

Dakota throwing her a flirtatious smile.

CLEO

I can't believe you tried to talk me into going back to the

compound, and let you come out here without me.

DAKOTA

I can't believe you let me spend the first twenty-four hours of the

apocalypse wondering if I'd ever see you again!

CLEO

(smiling)

It was worth it, just to see you say that right now. I like to

be worried about.

They come to the same rock, embrace, and kiss...

CLEO

(coming out of kiss)

Yep...world hasn't changed _that_ much. Still feel safe

whenever you do that.

Cleo becoming serious, looking Dakota in the eyes, and grabs her face/chin...

CLEO

I'm so sorry about your family...you are so incredibly strong.

Dakota becoming teary eyed, and leaning back in for another kiss...

Rich smiling from the porch, as he watches Cleo and Dakota. Then he looks over at Zane and Scout, who are walking along the river, when they suddenly begin reaching for their guns. Rich yells inside.

RICH

Something's happening!

Rich begins running toward Zane and Scout, as others come running out of house. Cleo and Dakota leap from rock to rock, to reach shoreline and run toward Zane and Scout...

Scout aims her gun, as Zane places his hand over it.

ZANE

Save your ammo...

Scout and Zane just staring out into river. Rich arrives, also looking, then everyone else begins arriving, stopping and staring into river...

Their POV of about a dozen huffs, in the shallow river, struggling to rise or walk, as they slip and fall on the slippery rocks, every time they make it to their feet. It's almost comical. They simply cannot crawl or walk their way out of the river...

They are all army soldiers, with gunshot wounds. One of them is close to the shoreline, as Leo approaches it, and sticks a knife in its skull. Everyone staring at him.

LEO

It's as easy as that. Just don't let em' bite you. Learn to

take em' out without wasting ammo...

Leo looks at everyone...

LEO

Go ahead, guys, get yourself some practice...

Zane, and others, pulling out fancy wooden spears, and stepping onto rocks, into river toward the "stuck" huffs. Most of huffs are still stuck, trying to rise or crawl, while others have drifted down river, some. Zane is the first to reach one, and stick it in the skull, with his spear. Porter sticks one, then Scout and then Dakota.

CLEO

One twisted ass family, you people are...

Cleo hovers over a stuck huff, gingerly using her spear to jab at his skull, as both Rich and Wyatt easily kill off a couple more huffs

CLEO

You're taking these things out like you've been doing it

your _entire_ lives!

Cleo still jabbing at it...

CLEO

I mean, I'm trying my best not to be such a woman, here,

but...a day ago or so, there was no such thing as living

dead people.

Finally she sticks her spear through its head, with a cringe...

CLEO

I'm cringing, but...I kinda enjoyed that.

Mason, Gunner, Chasin, Porter and Colton all jab spears into remaining huffs...

DISSOLVE TO: NIGHT

INT. HOUSE LIVING ROOM - NIGHT

Everyone camped out inside, with lanterns on.

SCOUT

We need to keep someone awake, around the clock.

Whoever took those soldiers out (shaking head)...not

someone we want problems with.

LEO

Whoever they are, would do well for themselves to

not have problems with _us_.

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. PORCH - NIGHT

Cleo and Rich, stepping outside, to keep guard, with guns and spears.

RICH

You should be getting some sleep.

CLEO

(putting on bullet proof vest)

I can sleep once we're at the compound...I wanna spend

time with my best friend.

Suddenly, a gunshot goes off, nailing Rich (who was holding his vest) in the chest, dropping him, as Cleo screams.

CLEO

RICH!

She takes cover and looks, as a man is approaching. Zane comes charging out door, looking ahead, then down at Rich, and he goes down to him, as Leo (Mason and others, right behind) charges out and down porch, running and firing at Man, who is now retreating.

ZANE

DOC!

Cleo coming to Zane and Rich. Leo fires and hits the gunman, who goes down.

Shelby ("Doc") comes out onto porch, immediately supplying aid to Rich.

SHELBY

We need to get him inside!

Leo arriving at dead person, revealing he's dead, then sticking spear in his head...

He takes notice of a walkie talkie, next to the body...

DISSOLVE TO:

INT. HOUSE LIVING ROOM - MORNING

Everyone awake, looking grim/somber. Dakota and Cleo next to each other, with tear dried faces...

Shelby comes out of back room, everyone looking at her...

SHELBY

He has a chance...but we can't move him. He has to

improve, become somewhat stable, and then we move

him, straight back to the compound.

ZANE

How long could that be?

SHELBY

Week...two...

Zane just shaking his head...

LEO

We...we have to split up. Half of us stay here, the other

half goes for the cabin.

Zane still shaking head.

ZANE

That guy out there is not working alone. (holding radio)

They already know he's missing. They killed at least a dozen

soldiers. We split up, and whoever stays here, is likely dead.

LEO

Fine, then we go after these guys, take the party to them,

get this crap over with and go get my little brothers.

Zane again shaking head...

ZANE

Fine...but slow down, Dad. Think...

LEO

What I think, is I've already lost enough family! We need

to get to that cabin!

ZANE

And we need to be smart! Or these people can hurt us!

You just said it, Dad. We've lost enough!

Leo looking at Zane...

LEO

You're right...let's put our heads together...

DISSOLVE TO: PRESENT TIME

INT. UPS HUB (smalls area) - DAY

DJ and Renee arriving to Todd and others, near his sleeping area, as they all look out toward the creepy sort isle (dark, looks like a maze of ladders and passage ways, with chutes, conveyor belts and ladders underneath.

DJ

How the hell did someone else get in here?!

TODD

You said you had some people on the river, after you!

DJ

And what...they got into the yard while the huffs were

inside, then forced their way in, once we let them back out?

TODD

(shrugging)

Makes sense to me.

DJ thinking, then sharing a look with Todd...

DISSOLVE TO:

INT. UPS HUB (lower level) - DAY

Todd carefully sneaking down off a chute, onto a covered area. He climbs over a railing, onto some steps, and runs down and over to a delivery truck. He quietly opens up the back. A radio sits inside. He turns it on, full blast.

"M.I.A. - Paper Planes" is playing over radio (at part that mentions "packed and delivered, like a UPS truck). Todd runs over to the truck door, opening it up, and running back the way he came...

Huffs quickly begin filling the hub/building...

DISSOLVE TO:

Three panicked men running down UPS corridor, when suddenly DJ rises from inside a chute/slide, and Eli rises from one of his own. Both of them immediately firing on the men. Killing them all...

Cut to three more men, also in hurry to save themselves. Suddenly, a delivery truck starts up, and pulls out, blocking their path, and trapping them, as the huffs close in on them. They begin screaming, as Todd shuts off engine, and climbs up on top. He hops on to the next one over, and the one after that, eventually coming to a set of stairs, that he climbs up to, and disappears...

Cut to both DJ and Eli, hiding down inside chutes/slides, as huffs walk all around and below them. Todd comes in over the radio.

TODD

I think we got them all...

Both DJ and Eli rising, looking around...

ELI

How do we know for sure?

DJ

I don't think there was more than 6 of them, in the kayaks

we saw earlier this morning, or before we got followed

over here. (into radio) Agreed, but why not just leave our

allies here, inside for awhile.

DISSOLVE TO: FLASHBACK

EXT. RIVER SHORELINE - DAY

Zane, Scout, Dakota, Wyatt, and Weston (all in vests and carrying machine guns) are all hiking along the river shoreline. They enter river, using rocks to step on, as they get further down river...

Once they get around the corner, they come to a spot, not far from the road. They leave shoreline, into the brush. Zane pulls out radio, speaking into it.

ZANE

I see something in the road...looks like army vehicles.

Could be where it all went down.

LEO

(over radio)

I see it...looks clear. Go ahead and check it out. We'll

hold back and cover...

Zane cautiously leading everyone out near the road, looking over the vehicles. There are several more bodies (head wounds), and blood everywhere...

SCOUT

Jesus...

ZANE

Whoever did this...has some serious fire power...

Zane begins walking up road, speaking into radio.

ZANE

Four more bodies. These guys were taken out by someone

serious, with serious firepower... I'm continuing up

road. Will head back to the shoreline and play it safe. You

guys keep up and stay out of sight.

LEO

(over radio)

Yea...

Leo is on other side of road, leading Mason, Gunner, Chasin and Porter, through the brush. They're all wearing vest and carrying machine guns. Jason is heard over radio.

JASON

Everything quiet, here...

Everyone going along, in silence...

ZANE

(over radio)

We got vehicles coming!

Leo and everyone freeze, and gets down, while watching the road...

First, they can hear the sound of several vehicles, before watching one after another, go by. It looks like an army of gangsters. 7 large SUV's, full of them...

LEO

(into radio)

Get back to the house, now!

DISSOLVE TO:

All seven of the gangster SUV's parked in road, in front of the house. Over forty men, armed and staring at the house, and Jason, who lays at doorway, behind a 50 cal riffle...

Now Zane and his group coming from the shoreline, all pointing their guns toward the road, and coming to a stop, in the yard. The gangsters pointing guns back at them...

Now Leo and his group coming from brush, back behind the gangsters, pointing guns right at them. Gangsters turn and aim at them...

Now Colton, Cleo and Shelby aim guns from door/windows...

It's a complete standoff...

Everyone looking amongst one and another, without a single word...

Eventually, the lead gangster, lowers his gun and climbs into vehicle. The rest of his men do the same, and they drive away...

DISSOLVE TO: PRESENT TIME

INT. UPS HUB (lower level) - NIGHT

Bay door is open and a fire is burning in a firepot/pit, on the dock, next to the bay door. Huffs are down below, outside the door. Sam, Renee, Eli and Todd are roasting marshmallows. DJ and Marlana are down below, spreading chocolate on gram crackers.

Eli pulls his marshmallow away, as it catches fire. He blows it out, and flicks it out at the huffs. They ignore it...

ELI

Oh, come on guys. It's delicious, compared to what

you normally go for.

Sam and Renee handing marshmallows to Marlana, who puts them on the chocolate gram crackers.

DJ

(talking to Marlana)

So...what did Marlana do before all this?

She smiles at him...

MARLANA

Guess...

DJ

Oh crap, guess I walked myself into that one. Umm, lets

see...(staring at her)... A therapist? Physical therapist?

MARLANA

Close enough... Guidance counselor, at Wilson High School...

What about you? I've read a lot of bulletin board

information here, claiming the school benefits are great.

You take any classes?

DJ

I wanted to. But I worked the nightshift, and my mom

worked afternoons and evenings. Which only left

mornings for sleep.

MARLANA

Did you have to stay with Renee?

DJ

I didn't have to...but it was either that, or Dad...

Marlana just staring at him...

MARLANA

Quite the big brother, aren't you? (speaking quietly)

Can I ask something, personal?

DJ

Yes, I'm gay...

Marlana surprised and staring at him...

MARLANA

How'd you know that's what I was going to ask?

DJ

How'd you'd know it was safe enough to ask?

MARLANA

Touché...

DJ begins eating a smores, while handing one to Sam and Renee, as they climb down off the dock. Marlana hands one to Todd and Eli, as they climb down from the other side...

DISSOLVE TO:

INT. SMALLS AREA - NIGHT

Todd in his bed, as Sandy leaps up there with him. Sam and all the others, tucking themselves inside their beds. Sam helping Bailey get comfortable in her sleeping space. Renee looks over at Sandy. Eli brings his delivery stick into bed with him. Sam begins looking out toward the dark sort isle. A couple lanterns are still on...

SAM

It's creepy up here, at night...

Todd shuts off his lantern (only one remains on).

RENEE

I know!

ELI

I know I been Mr. tough guy, lately, but anyone turn

off that last lantern, and I'll scream like a woman!

Sam and Renee both laugh...

DJ

Perfect setting for a killer ghost story...if it wasn't for

the real life one, outside...

Silence...

TODD

My uncle told a great ghost story once...

Silence...

Sam and Renee share a funny look...

ELI

Annnddd?

Sam and Renee laughing...

TODD

Oh, I don't remember it, I just remember him telling it.

ELI

What the?!

Sam, Renee and Marlana laughing...

ELI

Is that why you're so crazy? That ghost story messed you

up, or something? (laughter) Give you scars? (more laughs)

It actually explains a lot.

TODD

I'm not the one screaming like a woman, if the final

lantern goes out.

Sam and Renee laughing...

DJ

He's got you there.

ELI

Oh, you mean he can actually remember me saying that?

Cause I would have thought he'd forgotten, by now.

Everyone laughing...

TODD

Ouch...crazy people have feelings, too...and when they

hurt, they can sometimes make you better understand

just how much, by holding a knife to your throat while

you sleep...There's always medication, but I've always

liked knives.

ELI

Man, what the... One lantern isn't enough anymore! I

want lights on his ass at all times!

DJ

Whooaaa, Todd, that's uhh...kinda thing that makes

me feel safer sleeping outside, with a yard full of hungry

ugly freaky uckers'!

Sam, Eli and Renee laughing...

SAM

You can say the word, in front of me, my cousins cuss

like sailors!

DJ

It's not you I'm worried about, it's Todd. He's too

immature for bad words.

Sam and Renee laughing...

TODD

My uncle told me a bad word once...

Silence...with a quick chuckle from Renee, trying to hold it in...

ELI

OH GREAT, here we go again! I'll ask anyhow.

Annnddd?

Everyone laughing...

TODD

I don't remember the word, I just remember him

saying it.

Sam and Renee cracking up, as is Marlana...

ELI

Oh my god! DJ, I'm scared! (Sam/Renee laughing)

More lights, please!

Suddenly the last light goes out, and true to his word, Eli screams like a woman.

The scream echoes into the sort isle and through the entire hub, followed by extreme laughter from the girls and everyone else...

DISSOLVE TO:

INT. UPS HUB (lower level) - DAY

DJ opening UPS door, letting one huff inside, as door closes behind it. DJ runs away, as Eli steps forward, with the delivery stick in his hand. He pushes the huff away.

ELI

See how stupid they are, just avoiding the mouth is

the key, and then...

Eli steps forward and smashes its head in.

ELI

The head is the kill shot...

TODD

You uh...make it look so easy...

Eli hands bat to Sam, as Marlana and DJ drag the huff away...

ELI

You ready for this?

SAM

I'm a Baker, you better believe I am.

DJ opens door and lets another inside. DJ runs behind Sam, who holds the bat. The huff approaches. Sam pushes herself to become aggressive, and lunges forward. DJ looks nervous, but Sam takes one mighty swing and nails its head.

It wasn't hard enough, and Sam becomes panicked, but then instantly a spear goes into its head, by the hands of DJ...

Sam gets frustrated, swinging the bat down at the dead huff.

SAM

Damn it! I hit like a girl!

Todd shrugging.

TODD

That's more than I could have done.

SAM

AGAIN!

DJ and Eli dragging huff into corner, and opening door. They both run from huff, as Sam charges it. Again DJ becomes nervous. Sam takes total control though, and nails the huff with a mighty blow to the skull, killing him...

DISSOLVE TO:

DJ opening door, allowing in a huff, and running from it. This time it's Marlana, who holds the bat nervously, waiting for the huff to arrive. As it does, she decides to push it away from her.

DJ

You okay?

MARLANA

Yeah, just getting a feel for it.

She pushes it back one more time, then prepares to swing the bat. She finds her moment, and slugs it right in the head, dropping him instantly.

DJ

Nice!

DISSOLVE TO:

DJ opening door again, allowing inside a huff, and running from it. He steps right behind Renee, who holds the bat.

DJ

You got this, Renee! I will kill it, if anything goes wrong!

She holds the bat, tightly. She swings hard, but only hits the chest. DJ pushes it back with his spear.

DJ

Swing again!

She does, and nails it! It's still alive, and DJ gives it the kill shot, just like he did for Sam.

DJ

That was great, Renee! It wasn't quite hard enough,

but you got his head!

DISSOLVE TO:

DJ looking at Renee, who is ready, as he opens the door, allowing in another, but right behind it, is a small child huff, who also gets inside. He's maybe 2, and so small that he comes at you faster, like a baby, not used to walking. It looks like a chucky doll! Renee screams, as does Sam!

Like a baby, the tiny huff falls, before rising, as DJ quickly kills the bigger one, with his spear. The smaller one is already past him. Eli comes for it, blasting it with his bat, as it's body parts go splattering all over the place, and all over DJ...

DISSOLVE TO: FLASHBACK

INT. HOUSE BEDROOM - DAY

Shelby aiding over Rich. Day turns to night, night to day, and so on, several times, as Shelby continues to aid Rich, who just sleeps...

Outside, they work on constructing a barricade, around the front of the house, and most of the side. Zane continues to check on rich, and chat with Shelby. The days go by...Rich continues to sleep, and Shelby continues to work on him...

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. WOODS - DAY

A deer peacefully standing in the woods. It is suddenly struck with an arrow. Dakota proudly approaches the deer, while carrying a crossbow...

CUT TO:

A rabbit, peacefully moving around in the woods, then becoming still. Suddenly, it's struck by an arrow, and dies. Leo walks toward it, carrying a crossbow, and a ton of other rabbits. Both Gunner and Chasin (also carrying crossbows), follow behind...

CUT TO:

Dakota carrying her deer, with Cleo and Scout (also carrying crossbows). They're walking into the yard of the house they're staying at. The entire yard is now barricaded, with fencing, logs, debris and whatever they could find. The hummers are parked up front, near the porch. Jason and Porter are standing guard up there...

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. YARD - NIGHT

A fire is burning, as they cook the deer meat. Most of them are outside, around the fire. Gunner and Chasin are guarding at the porch. Shelby is inside, changing rags on Rich...

Zane is staring off, into the fire, shaking his head...

ZANE

Almost 2 weeks now...I just keep finding ways to let my

family down. I just keep picturing Samantha, whatever

their situation is, and her disappointed in me...

SCOUT

I know what you mean...and their situation...I keep

thinking, what if they got stuck somewhere else...and

they're just not there anymore... Where do we go from

there?

Zane shaking head...

ZANE

I'm just so sick of not being there. I wanted to be there

yesterday! (shaking his head) This new world of ours...

it's just so much sicker than anything we ever imagined...

We just weren't prepared...

Zane staring off into the fire...

Silence...

LEO

Hunter wasn't prepared, for it...

ZANE

What...you saying you would have been? You had dead

people turning into walking dead, meat eaters, on your

list of things to be ready for?

LEO

I had the unexpected on the list, you little smartass. With

the right resources and authority, I would have had things

under much better control than our current situation...

than the current situation of your siblings, and my wife...

Silence...

CLEO

I like meat eaters... I say we call em' meateaters...

Dakota hiding a smile, everyone else silent...

CLEO

What...better than just calling em' the dead...

More silence...

LEO

I'm done with this shit...

Everyone staring at Leo, he looks up, and stares at Zane...

LEO

You want to see a true leader, do his thing? (looking

around at all the others) I don't care how outnumbered

we are...we're smarter, more prepared, more hungry,

and lead (looking right at Zane) by two amazing leaders...

We take these mother gangsters out, first thing in the

morning!

Half of them nodding, half of them just staring...

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. BACK ROAD - MORNING

Jason and Porter, creeping up toward a privately secured gate. They use their machine guns to break it open. They run inside, and disappear into the woods/brush...

Everything is silent for a while...

Eventually you can hear vehicles coming. Eight SUV's come tearing down road. They come to the gate, and stop in between it. Suddenly, one of the hummers comes around corner, stopping, as Colton pops up top, securing the 50 cal, and opening fire on all the SUV's.

Zane and half the others, coming from brush on one side of the road, while Leo and the other half come from brush on other side. They all open fire on the SUV's. Jason and Porter come out from brush, behind the SUV's, opening fire.

The gangsters all climb out of SUV's, either being hit instantly, or returning fire. Most of them are being killed. But they are returning heavy fire now. Weston is hit and killed. Jason gets hit, and goes down.

They begin taking whatever cover they can. Colton is blasting them with the 50 cal. He gets hit though, but in the vest. He's hurting, but begins firing again. Mason gets hits in the chest, going down. The vest saves him, but he's in pain.

Eventually the gangsters are all wiped out. A couple more are hiding in the SUV's, and shot by Zane and Leo. Mason is getting to his feet. Porter is aiding Jason. Dakota hugs her head against Cleo's head. Gunner and Chasin check on Mason. Colton reaches downward, sharing a handshake with Wyatt. Scout is somberly looking over Weston's body...

DISSOVLE TO:

Everyone back at the house. Porter and Colton are placing Jason, down on a bed, as Shelby begins working on him. She glances at both Dakota and Cleo, happy to see they're okay...

DISSOLVE TO:

Zane, Leo, Scout, Mason and Shelby on porch.

SHELBY

He's out of the woods. He can travel in another day or

two. Jason is fine and can travel now.

Leo looking at Zane...

LEO

We leave now, we can make it there by nightfall...Porter

and Colton can supply them with manpower. We'll leave

them the 50 cal. The rest of us go for the cabin...

Zane just staring at Leo...and begins nodding his head...

DISSOLVE TO:

Everyone packing two of the hummers. Cleo at the river, with Dakota...

DAKOTA

You're staying with Richie, aren't you?

Cleo looking right at her, nodding...

CLEO

He needs me...They need me. Another day or two here,

and a long trip back. (Cleo teary eyed, looking right into

her eyes) I was right there next to him...talking to him...

when...it happened. I have to be there for him...

Dakota looking right into her eyes...

DAKOTA

I know you do...and I'm glad you'll be there for him...

(weeping) I love the relationship you two have.

(embracing) I love you!

CLEO

I love you, too...so much...

They share a quick kiss, and begin walking up toward the hummers...

Leo, Mason, Gunner and Chasin all climb into one hummer, while Zane, Scout and Wyatt all climb into the other. Dakota arrives with Cleo, sharing one more hug and kiss, before Dakota climbs inside. She stares out the window at her, as they begin driving away. She continues watching her, and then leaning against window, and closing her eyes...

DISSOLVE TO: PRESENT TIME

INT. UPS HUB (lower level) - DAY

Everyone filling UPS truck, with supplies. Renee plays with Sandy. DJ and Eli have new backpacks, for everyone, and work at loading them, in advance. Todd approaches Renee, and Sandy...

TODD

I really enjoyed having you all here. I even fell in love

with Sandy, here (petting/hugging her). I hope you

know how much I hope to see you all again, when you

come back to pick us up. Until then, I am going to take

such great care of her...

RENEE

Just don't let her get outside, around all those huffs

(huffs can be heard outside). I can't think about them

getting her.

TODD

She has plenty of food, and you saw the bathroom, I

made her. It's like a five-star hotel in there, for her.

Renee smiling...

Sam comes over, hugging Sandy... Marlana is petting her, too...

Sam gives Renee a hug...

Todd approaches DJ and Eli...

TODD

You guys sure you can make it, to this compound?

DJ looking to Eli...

DJ

Even Eli, here, now believes it...doesn't he?

Eli nodding...

ELI

He's starting to...

DJ smiling...then looking to Todd...

DJ

If only you truly knew everything these kids have been

through. I know what's going on out there, is pretty weird,

and just doesn't make sense, but these kids...surviving

what they have...only to _**not**_ make it to that compound,

that's gotten her through all this twisted, shit...would just

be quite simply the worst thing I've ever known...and

would no longer want anything to do with this world...if

that were the case...

Todd simply smiling...Marlana too, as she walks by DJ, quietly speaking to him.

MARLANA

If you were straight, older and black...you'd be in big

trouble!

DJ laughing as Marlana carries supplies to the truck...

He then begins helping Eli with some heavy items/packages, that they begin placing in back of the truck, as scene dissolves...

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. UPS YARD - DAY

Huffs roaming the yard, as the hub door begins opening. A delivery truck comes out, turns corner and drives through yard, music blasting ("Phil Collins - In The Air Tonight", from beginning) from radio, in the back. The huffs all follow the truck...

It takes a while, but eventually they all clear away...

MUSIC

"I can feel it, coming in the air tonight...oh Lord"

Second delivery truck, pulling out, and driving forward...

MUSIC

"And I've been waiting for this moment...all my life...Oh Lord"

DJ hoping out of truck, opening up gate, and climbing back inside truck.

MUSIC

"Can you feel it, coming in the air tonight...Oh Lord, Oh Lord"

Truck driving through gate, Happy, excited expressions on everyone inside, as they drive out of POV, which stays on hub door...

Music is instrumental for several moments, while POV remains on hub door. More lyrics play, as eventually Todd comes to hub door (from inside), and begins closing it, on the POV...

DISSOLVE TO: FLASHBACK

INT. HUMMER - NIGHT

"In The Air Tonight" plays into the flashback.

MUSIC

"I can feel it, coming in the air tonight...Oh Lord"

Leo driving hummer off main road, onto back road, as second hummer follows him, past a sign reading "Private Road".

MUSIC

"I've been waiting for this moment, for all my life...Oh Lord"

Zane and Scout looking over at sign, reading "Fish and Samantha Baker RD", as they share a hopeful smile, and look ahead...

The song continues, as Zane and Scout eagerly try to look ahead, past the other hummer. Suddenly, they see it being fired on, followed with the sight of soldiers, firing on them. They begin reaching for their weapons, and piling out of hummer, opening fire...

DISSOLVE TO: PRESENT TIME

INT. DELIVERY TRUCK - DAY

"In The Air Tonight" continues playing, as they drive down a road (Willamette Ave), next to a bluff, with a view of the Willamette River, Downtown Portland and a portion of the other side of the city. Random homes/buildings/areas are up in flames. It's a ghost town. A great view, but of a broken city...

DISSOLVE TO:

Song fading, as delivery truck enters St. Johns Bridge. They begin driving over it. Half way over it, they stop, and look at the view...DJ looks back at Sam...

DJ

You ready to finish this journey?

Sam smiling...

SAM

You bet your ass I am...

POV of delivery truck from behind, as it begins driving again, and crosses bridge, turning and disappearing...POV just stays there, as a few moments go by...

Suddenly, a group of motorcycles (about a dozen) begin speeding onto bridge, heading in direction of the delivery truck...

BLACK

CREDITS

THE END


	11. Season 2, Episode 5 (Mid Season Finale)

ABOVE THE DEAD . com

Season 2, Episode 5 (mid season finale)

"Stalled"

INTRO

BLACK...

FADE IN:

EXT. GERMAN TOWN ROAD - DAY

View from the truck, as it turns onto German Town Road (a steep hill that quickly rises in elevation). Everyone inside, is excited...

SAM

We're going to make it; I know we are!

DJ smiling, and checking side mirror... His smile fades, as he takes notice of multiple motorcycles...

DJ

Everyone, gun up! We have company!

Everyone becoming nervous, but also prepared, and ready to defend themselves...

The bikers open fire on the truck. Back door to truck slides open, with heavy packages instantly pouring onto the street. The lead bikers all bite the dust, with the other half of bikers now taking over, and approaching the truck...

Eli begins going completely savage, tossing more packages into the road, as some bikers dodge the packages, while others bite the dust...

Four bikers remain, and approach the truck, about to open fire...

But Marlana and Sam now pass Eli, and begin firing guns at the bikers. two more are shot, and go down. Eli now fires his gun, as the final two bikers come to a stop, in the road. They simply watch, as the UPS truck continues on. Marlana and Eli, flipping them the bird...

DJ's view through side mirror, of the bikers turning back down the hill. He pumps his fist against the wheel, with emotion, and a look toward Renee, in passenger seat. She still looks scared, but forms a small smile, as DJ's emotion begins going through the roof.

DJ

YEEAAAHHHH, BABY! How many times will those

assholes try to take us out, before they come to realize

it's just not meant to be! We are compound bound, baby!

And not a god damn thing out there can stop us!

Eli now pumped and screaming from the back, out toward the road, behind them.

ELI

YEAH! HE AIN'T LYING! CAUSE THAT'S HOW IT'S

GOING DOWN!

DJ

(off-screen)

YEAH!

ELI

And if you couldn't stop us before, and you can't stop

us now, HOW YOU EVER GONNA STOP US AT THE

COMPOUND, BABY?!

DJ

YEAH, BABY!

ELI

CAUSE SAM'S FAMILY IS UN FREAKING STOPPABLE!

DJ

YEAH!

SAM

GOD DAMN RIGHT THEY ARE!

DJ

YEAH! YEAH, SAM!

ELI

AND I FINALLY GET TO MEET, ZANE!

DJ

YEAH!

SAM

YEAH, YOU DO!

ELI

YEAH!

SAM

WE'RE SURVIVORS! WE'RE GOING TO MAKE IT!

DJ

YEAH, WE ARE!

ELI

WE ARE, BABY! WE REALLY ARE!

DJ

YEAH!

SAM

YEAH!

ELI

NO ONE CAN STOP US!

Marlana watching, with a smile, and a tear...

Renee watching, with a smile, as they continue up the road/hill, with extreme pumped emotions...

DISSOLVE TO:

THEME TUNE/CREDITS

Birds eye POV of the truck going up the hill, as birds eye travels high, showing the steep hill, and the woodsy area to come, followed with farmlands, and open roads, until it comes to Highway 26 (West), where it's completely backed up with cars, as opening credits roll…

CUT TO: FLASHBACK

EXT. FISH'S CABIN - NIGHT

Leo jumping into front seat of hummer, as others quickly jump inside. He looks back at Dakota, helping Scout into the very back, and covering her wound. Leo looks at Zane, who climbs inside, looking back at Scout. Leo grabs Zane, who tries retreating back outside.

ZANE

FISH?! SAM?!

Door closes (as they're still be fired at, and have huffs approaching), and Leo begins backing up, and driving away. He then begins hitting the wheel, with extreme frustration, as Zane is heard yelling his own frustration, from back seat...

MASON

What the hell was that?!

GUNNER

Why would the army fire on us?!

CHASIN

They were already firing on someone else, maybe they

just thought we were a threat.

MASON

Who were they firing at?! Fish and the others? Were they

in the tree house?

DAKOTA

Did anyone see them?

GUNNER

No!

MASON

No!

DAKOTA

We have to go back!

LEO

Would everyone just shut up!... And let me think...

MASON

We need to get Scout, back, and take the quickest damn

route.

Leo just thinking...

LEO

Your boys will. Wyatt and Dakota, too. You, Zane and I,

will finish what we came for...

MASON

They're my brothers, too, Leo! But we can't keep splitting

up our family, like this! How will we even get home? And

for all we know, they're already home, themselves! Hell,

maybe even out here searching for us!

LEO

And what if they're not?! We put together another

search team, and risk more lives, coming all the way

back, up here?

MASON

It's almost been two weeks. I hope to god they're safe,

but you saw what we all just saw... They're either

home, or stuck somewhere, trying to get home, in

which case we have no clue where to look, or...

they're dead.

Zane closing his eyes...

LEO

And that's good enough for you, Mason? Take our

chances and hope to get lucky? And if not, then we

spend the rest of our lives wondering if we just left

them up here, to die?

Everyone silent...

Zane thinking...

SCOUT

Stop the car... Stop the car, and go get my big brothers,

before I do it my god damn self!

CUT TO:

Hummer pulling off to side of road. Everyone quickly climbing out, except Dakota/Scout, and organizing their gear...

WYATT

I'm going with you guys.

Wyatt begins loading himself a pack. No one answers him, they just pack up supplies, in silence...

DISSOLVE TO:

Dakota in back with Scout. Gunner in driver's seat, and Chasin next to him. Leo is at driver's side window...

LEO

No more search parties. I don't care if we never return,

send NO ONE else out into this mess. Enough of us have

been lost, already...

Gunner nods, as Mason approaches Chasin's side, and Leo goes to Zane, placing a hand on his shoulder. Mason does the same, with Chasin, and nods at Gunner. Windows goes up, and they pull away. Zane gives Dakota a look, as they drive off, leaving the four of them alone, with flashlights, guns, and their packs (wearing their vests).

Zane looks over at Leo...

ZANE

We're either finding them, or dying trying...

LEO

Damn right, we are...

They all begin walking, opposite direction in which hummer went...

ZANE

The plan?

LEO

We sneak back onto the property. Get as close to the

tree house as we can.

ZANE

We need to get up there. Even if they're not there, Sam

would have left me a letter. I built her a secret

compartment, up there.

LEO

Then that is the plan...

Suddenly they see headlights, coming toward them. They break for the side of the road, and into the brush. Their POV of several army vehicles approaching.

ZANE

Shit...

Zane coming out of brush.

LEO

What the hell are you doing?

ZANE

Dakota's like thirty seconds ahead of them! We have to

intervene.

Zane throwing up arms/gun.

ZANE

You guys hold back, a second. Ambush em' if they try to

shoot me!

Leo and others holding back, as vehicles arrive and stop. Soldiers instantly holding guns on Zane.

COLONEL RYERSON

Who are you? What are you doing out here?

ZANE

I'm Zane Baker, of the Baker family. We have a compound,

you can survive there. All you have to do is help us find

my little (cut off)

COLONEL RYERSON

Stop talking, now! (looking all around) You keep saying

we, us. Where is us, at? All I see, is you?

Zane staring right at him...

ZANE

Us, is in the brush, aiming guns on you and your men.

(men looking all around) We are not looking for a fight.

Already killed enough for one night. We want to

collaborate. You need us, we need you.

Colonel Ryerson aiming gun right at Zane...

COLONEL RYERSON

One, two, three... I reach ten, and the Baker family loses a member.

Four, five, six, seven, eight.

Leo coming out of brush, aiming gun directly at Colonel Ryerson...

LEO

The Baker family is losing no more of its members,

not at least without the army losing several of theirs.

My gun is on you, your men's guns are on me, and my

other family _members_ guns, are on them.

It's a standoff.. Soldiers are nervously looking around. The Colonel begins smiling, as headlights suddenly appear, with approaching vehicles. Several more army vehicles pull up. Soldiers begin running over, with guns drawn, aimed at Leo and Zane...

MAJOR DAVID

What's going on here, Lieutenant?

COLONEL RYERSON

Colonel Ballard is awol, Major. Please refer to me by

my proper rank.

MAJOR DAVID

Yes, Colonel!

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. CAMPGROUND BASE - NIGHT

Army vehicles driving through gate (as guards close it behind them), and into a campground, made into a base. There are structures, army tents, RV's, and a fenced jail area, put up around an outhouse. There are several prisoners inside, including two soldiers. There're also a few different covered areas, with sleeping bags...

Soldiers begin leading Leo, Zane, Mason and Wyatt toward the jail area. Colonel Ryerson is looking through their weapons and packs...

COLONEL RYERSON

They have some impressive gear, here. (looking at other

soldiers) I wasn't sure at first, but I'm beginning to buy into

this compound crap. This could be an opportunity for us...

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. JAIL AREA - MORNING

Leo sleeping, with Mason and Wyatt close by, doing the same. Zane sits against fence, staring a head, in thought...

He then takes notice of a soldier (one of the 2 locked up inside jail area), coming out of the outhouse, and sitting over close by the other soldier, who is sleeping on the ground. Zane rises, and walks toward them...

ZANE

Mind me asking why you're on this side of the fence?

Soldier looking at him, shaking his head...

DARIUS

I'm no different than these (motioning outside the jail) guys.

I just wanted to go save my family, and knew things were

heading this direction. They're all doing the same thing now,

but we did it too early, so I guess that's reason enough, to

keep us in here...

Zane looking around at the few other prisoners...

ZANE

What about the rest of these people?

DARIUS

That guy over there. He didn't even deserve to be in

here. Just stood up for a young lady who wanted

nothing to do with the attention one of the other

soldiers kept giving her. The others deserved it at the

time, but...(shaking head) Ridiculous that they're still

in here...Everyone's just too worried about their own

safety, and too scared to stand up to the new Colonel...

Zane looks up, as a soldier (Smith) arrives, and the guard begins unlocking gate, to jail area. Leo is now awake, and had been watching Zane, but is now focused on the soldier. Mason wakes, and watches the soldier, who enters and comes toward them, with some food. The guard, carefully watches them, while aiming his riffle, as the soldier places food down at a picnic table.

LEO

So, you're feeding us...I guess that's a good sign...

ZANE

Can you at least inform us of the plan?

SOLDIER

Something went down at our other base. The Colonel

went to take care of it. After that he intends to pick up

his wife in Northern California. Should take him at

least a couple days, to get back. When he does, we go

for your compound.

ZANE

That's perfect, and while he's in Cali, how about you

let us go get the rest of our family, so that we can all go

back to the compound together. You deny us that, and

what reason would we possibly have to welcome you

back to our home?

SOLDIER

I don't disagree with you, and if I were calling the shots,

I'd have no problem with it. (leaving) I just don't have the

pull around here, to make that happen for you.

ZANE

At least hear us out...

Soldier keeps walking away, as guard locks gate back up...

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. CAMPGROUND BASE - DAY

Colonel Ryerson driving through gates, followed by many other vehicles...

Zane and others, watching from jail area...

Their POV and sound of Colonel Ryerson speaking to Major David.

COLONEL RYERSON

We secured it, but the perimeter is too damaged. I'm

going for the wife, now. Move all civilians to the second

base, including the prisoners, but not our new ones. Free

Darius and Tanner, and put them back to work. (staring

toward Zane and them) Interrogate our compound friends,

see if that's an actual option, or not... (Major just staring

at him) Something to say, Major?

MAJOR DAVID

You said the perimeter was damaged...won't the civilians

be at risk?

Colonel Ryerson moving in closely, to Major David...

COLONEL RYERSON

We're not babysitters, anymore, Major. We won't be alive,

a month from now, if we don't worry about ourselves, first,

and civilians, absolutely not at all...

DISSOLVE TO:

Zane gets as close to the gate as he can, as soldier Smith enters...

SMITH

Everyone, except for the newbies, are free to go.

Darius, Tanner, check in with Major David.

Zane moving toward Smith, and slyly hands him a note, which Smith nervously accepts. He looks right at Zane, before turning and exiting, behind the others. The guard locks up, as Smith glances at the note.

NOTE

Just a meeting with the Major, PLEASE?

DISSOLVE TO:

Zane and Leo watching, as Major David loads all the civilians, up. Soldier Smith stands close by, looking from the Major, to the jail area. The major climbs into his vehicle, as do the others. Smith hands the Major a note. He glances at it, then toward the jail area, and back at Smith. He then drives off, with all the others...

DISSOLVE TO:

Zane and Leo pacing, Mason and Wyatt sitting...

DISSOLVE TO:

Zane and Leo sitting, impatiently. Mason and Wyatt are walking, stretching their legs...

DISSOLVE TO:

Zane doing yoga/stretching, Leo some pushups, and both Mason and Wyatt doing some stretching...

DISSOLVE TO:

Zane impatiently pacing...

DISSOLVE TO: PRESENT TIME

INT. UPS TRUCK - DAY

DJ's view of the onramp, onto highway 26. It's completely backed up with traffic, down there, as he keeps driving straight...

DISSOLVE TO:

DJ coming to another road that is blocked with cars. Sam inside, looking at DJ, as he turns the truck around. They all watch, as he goes back direction they just came, until turning onto a different road...

DISSOLVE TO:

DJ coming to another "dead end", turning, and again searching for a different route...

DISSOLVE TO:

DJ coming to another potential road block. He tries to be a little aggressive, forcing his way through a pair of vehicles. Everyone inside, nervously looking amongst one another.

MARLANA

Just don't get us stuck. It's not worth losing the truck.

SAM

Been seeing more and more huffs, around here, too...

DJ continues ahead, but then stops...

DJ

Damn it...

He begins slowly backing up. Truck squealing as it rubs against the other vehicles. Suddenly, a loud thump and instant dent, on top of the truck, scares everyone, inside. The women all scream. Even Eli jumps.

DJ

What the hell was that?!

They can now hear a huff moving around on top...

ELI

Jesus Christ, that damn thing must have leapt right

off one of those buildings!

DJ begins backing up again, a little too fast, as the huff comes rolling down the front window. The women again scream!

They watch as it rises in front of them, as DJ continues backing away, before turning. Three more huffs are right in front of them. DJ somewhat drives around them, hitting them, even running over the top of one, as they go back the way they came from...

DISSOLVE TO:

DJ driving down a long open road. There are random vehicles off side of the road, and sometimes in the road, as he carefully goes around them. He blows by some people, pleading for help. He blows by another guy, actually holding up a thumb, hitchhiking. He passes huffs, here and there. They all watch as he passes a huff on the ground, eating a dead person...

DISSOLVE TO:

They pass a sign, reading "Forest Grove", but there is an "R" spray painted at the end of it. Making it read "Forest Grover"...

They come to another sign, reading "Oregon Beaches"...

DJ passes it, then pulls to side of road, and stops engine. Eli opens back of truck, and goes into the grassy area (with his bat), behind a tree. Marlana takes Sam (both holding guns) and Renee with her, into grassy area, and behind some different trees. DJ finds his own private area...

While they're all gone, a huff comes out of grassy area, from other side of road. It comes to the truck, walking around it. Eli comes out of grassy area. Casually walks right toward huff, and demolishes it...

He looks up, as another one comes out of grassy area. He approaches it, swings and takes it out. Two more now come out of grass.

ELI

What the hell, man. What is this, a god damn huff

convention, or someshit?!

He approaches and prepares to swing, but instantly, over a dozen more huffs come out of grassy area. Eli's eyes go wide, as he backs up. He watches, as their numbers quickly mount...

ELI

(turning and running back to truck)

BATHROOM BREAK OVER, GUYS!

Everyone hustling out of grassy area, with fear, once they see the huffs. They rush into the truck. They get inside just in time. The truck is quickly surrounded by them. DJ turns the key, but the engine fails. He desperately tries again, with no life at all, from the engine!

He looks outside, at all the huffs, then to his sister, looking back at him.

SAM

It won't start?! Try it again!

He turns the key again, with no life. They are doomed!

DJ tries to think, quickly...

DJ

Okay, everyone grab your packs and put em' on! Grab

whatever guns you can, and your spears. Then

everyone get ready to run out the front door, once I

get their attention to the back!

They all begin quickly gathering what they can. Sam grabs the carrier. DJ helps position them toward the front, ready to roll. He goes to the back.

DJ

Stay low, so none of them can see or hear you! Run out

the doors and straight down the road, until I catch up

with you. Do that, as soon as I say go!

DJ opens the back door and instantly makes a bunch of noise. The huffs arrive, and he slams door on them.

DJ

How clear is it?!

ELI

I think we can make it!

DJ takes one final deep breath, before opening back door. He lets the huffs begin to work toward climbing up inside.

DJ

GO, GO, GO, GO, GO!

DJ backs up, watching them, as the others climbs out and begin running down the road. DJ leaps out behind them, as they all just run...

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. FIELD - DAY

DJ and all of them, resting under a handful of trees, out in the middle of nowhere, just a big field of grass/wheat. They are all catching their breaths, in silence...

Marlana lays back, closing her eyes and just relaxing. Renee does the same...

SAM

I like this spot...can see anyone coming, from a mile

away...makes me feel safe... (looking into the trees)

All we need now is a tree house...

DJ

That and a 7/11, and we could just vacation here for a

week, before our long hike.

ELI

Oh my god, the damage I'd do to a cherry slurpee,

right about now!

RENEE

Yes, please!

SAM

Oh, yes!

DJ

I hate their pizza there, but would dine on that cheap

crap like it was mom's homemade Thanksgiving dinner!

MARLANA

What the hell is wrong with you...(everyone silent,

looking at her) First 7/11 and now thanksgiving, again?!

You almost killed me with your Turkey Day memories

of Todd, and now here you go again. My family made

the most amazing spread, every four years, when we _all_

got together for it. What Eli would do to that slurpee,

of his, is nothing compared to the attack mode I'd be

in, for a meal like that, right about now!

Others laughing...

DJ

Thanksgiving's actually coming up, soon...I think...

(looking to Sam) They still celebrate that at the

compound, right?

SAM

(nodding)

Are you kidding me? My grandpa built that place to

continue all of life's best traditions. I think the day you

walk me through those doors will be considered a

holiday of its own! One with a _**ton**_ of food!

MARLANA

Depending on exactly what kinds of food they have there,

I can make some pretty tasty dishes.

DJ leans against Marlana.

DJ

If you were a man, and younger, you'd be in big trouble.

Sam, Eli and Marlana all laughing...

Renee is asleep...

SAM

Is Renee asleep?

DJ looking over at her, with a smile.

DJ

Yep...she heard slurpee and went straight to dreamland,

just so she could imagine herself drinking one.

Everyone laughing...

They become silent, sitting there relaxing...

DJ looks over at Bailey, inside the carrier...

DJ

I hate to say it, Sam, but I think it's time to make Bailey

do his own walking. Lugging that thing all the way there,

is not gonna happen...

Sam just staring at the carrier...

RENEE

(off-screen)

Will he follow us?

ELI

Holy crap! Thought you were crashed...

DJ

(smiling)

I wasn't sure, the first time we tried it, and never had to

test it, but something tells me he will do just fine. Even

if he stops to hunt, or something, he'll find our scent,

with ease.

RENEE

What about huffs?

DJ

Are you kidding me? A human couldn't catch a cat that

didn't want to be caught...the huff that catches one, is

the huff even Eli doesn't wanna mess with!

Some chuckles...

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. GRASS/WHEAT FIELD - DAY

DJ and all of them, hiking through a large open field. Bailey is actually having fun, running through the grass, after them, and stopping, then catching up again. Nothing but grass/wheat, surrounds them, in all directions...

They walk in silence...

DJ

I'll buy a slurpee, for the first person to start a decent

conversation. I'm bored, people...

ELI

I'd write you a damn book, if you really had a slurpee

to offer!

SAM

My grandpa always said he wanted to rebuild the world,

if it ever fell apart. He wanted to help the people, outside

of the compound, just as much as those, inside... I've

been doing a lot of thinking about that, while on this

journey of ours... I keep picturing those scenes, in Return

Of the Jedi, of Ewok village. Remember how they lived in

trees? With swinging bridge ladders, from one tree to the

next...

Sam silent, lost in thought, as everyone else simply stares at her, waiting for more...

SAM

We need to build communities like that. Places where

people can farm down below, but sleep safely, above,

above the dead...Not just communities, but rest

stations, too. Places where our scouts can be safe,

and rest. We already have those...but they need

to be above...

Everyone staring at her, as they now walk on, in silence...

DJ

They have the resources there, to do such a thing,

don't they?

SAM

(nodding)

Grandpa was prepared for that...

ELI

Crazy thing is, you guys already have tree houses

at the compound, without ever knowing about

all of this.

SAM

(nodding)

Now we need them _outside_ the compound...

DISSOLVE TO:

DJ and all of them, coming to a large creek, in a nice quiet spot. They all stop and rest, splashing some water on their faces, and drinking. Bailey hangs back, away from the water...

DJ

(looking over the creek)

We can catch some dinner here. This is where we reside

for the night. Catch some breakfast in the morning, and

hike, what, another twenty-five, thirty miles, tomorrow? And reach

that compound?

ELI

Thirty miles, really?

SAM

Might be more like forty.

Eli closing his eyes, at the thought...

ELI

That's too far. We need to find a car...

DJ

Anyone here know how to hotwire one?

DJ looking at Marlana...

MARLANA

Why you looking at me? Why's the black woman have

to know how to hot wire a car?

Marlana cracking up and giving DJ a nudge...

DJ

I know it's a long way, but I just feel like it's safer on

foot, hiding whenever we see trouble, walking where

we can see or hear anything or anyone, long before

running right into it... Gonna take a little longer, and

our legs will be buffer than anyone at the compound,

shrinking while we sleep for a month, once we make

it...but make it we do...

Eli nodding, as do the others...

DISSOLVE TO: FLASHBACK

EXT. JAIL AREA - DUSK

Major David and his men, driving through the gates, as Zane and Leo look on...

They watch as he chats with some men, puts some things away, and walks into one of the tents...

Zane begins shaking his head...

ZANE

Scared son of a bitch won't even face us...

LEO

He's tired...has his hands full out there...that works

for us...he'll realize he needs us...

ZANE

Not if we can't talk to him before Colonel Fantasy Land,

comes back, with his dead, meat eating wife.

LEO

He won't be back for at least another day or two...we'll

have our chance to chat with the Major, tomorrow.

Suddenly, they notice the Major coming back outside, right toward them, carrying food...

LEO

Or much sooner...

They watch as both Smith and the Major come to the gate, and the guard lets them in. They bring food to the picnic table...

MAJOR DAVID

I hear you require a meeting, with me?

Zane and Leo a look at each other...

LEO

We believe you're the right one to reason with. Colonel

"Fantasy Land", as my son calls him, is just crazy. He will

not find his wife, out in this mess. He won't lead any of

you and your men, to a new life, somewhere safe. He

certainly won't see the inside of that compound. It's

guarded by walls that can't be breached, and men

hiding in places, you'll never see them coming from.

There are 50 cal riffles and RPG's on the wall, and you

can't even see where they're being fired from. It's not

just our family in there, it's a community. (nodding)

They're not walking out of there, handing it over to

Colonel Fantasy Land, just to save us.

ZANE

What my dad is saying, is we're your ticket, through

those doors...

Major David just staring at them...

MAJOR DAVID

What if we bring this to him?

ZANE

You know him better than us. What would he do?

The Major just staring at them again...

MAJOR DAVID

I don't know. Everyone in command is becoming

unpredictable. Before coms went down, we were

receiving orders so sketchy, that we simply quit

listening. The original Colonel is still out there,

believed to be coming back for the fencing. He took

half the men, god knows where, with him.

LEO

We know where he went. We had a run in with him

last night, right before you came across us.

ZANE

They were involved in some kind of huge gun fight,

possibly with our family.

MAJOR DAVID

Why would your family be involved in a gun fight with

the US army?

ZANE

You just said yourself, the Colonel was unpredictable,

just like Mr. Fantasy Land.

Major David again just staring at them...

MAJOR DAVID

This is my problem...I don't know you guys. I don't

know if any of what you're selling me, is true or not.

LEO

Then why are you trusting a man, whose plan is to use

us as bait, to get into a place that maybe isn't even real?

MAJOR DAVID

He hasn't determined that, yet. I'm supposed to be doing

that for him, now...

ZANE

The main reason we want you to take our word for it,

is to go save my ten-year-old cousin, who is going to make

this world a better place someday. I've always thought that,

and I still do. Our grandfather is the most amazing man

we've ever known. He's done things and envisioned things,

that most people in this world, can't even begin to think up.

He doesn't have much time to contribute to this new

world...but her...she is the closest thing in our family, to

having the magic, inside of her, that he does...

Leo staring at Zane...

Mason and Wyatt also staring at him...

Both Major David and Smith, also staring at Zane...

MAJOR DAVID

Talk about a fantasy...

DISSOLVE TO: PRESENT TIME

EXT. CAMP CREEK - DAWN

Marlana waking, with a look over at the others, where Bailey sleeps, on Sam. DJ's sleeping bag is empty. Marlana looks over to the creek, where DJ is fishing...

She begins rising, with a look from DJ. She keeps her sleeping bag, wrapped around her as she walks over to him... She arrives, just staring at him, he stares back...

MARLANA

I hope you know how special it is, what you do for these

kids...

DJ looking back at the sleeping kids...

DJ

Special, is what they are...and you've been a pretty big

help, yourself.

MARLANA

Says the man, awake before the sun even rises, catching

breakfast for everyone else.

DJ

The man, _trying_ to catch breakfast.

Marlana smiles, and leans against DJ, standing there watching him fish...

DISSOLVE TO: MORNING

Everyone sitting around the fire, eating fish. Sam feeds Bailey, some...

Marlana puts coco mix into cups, as DJ moves hot water off the fire, and pours into the cups. Marlana stirs, and hands cups out to the kids...

SAM

This could be it...our last day, before we actually make it!

ELI

You think we can make forty miles, by tomorrow?

SAM

Absolutely...unless we walk all night, too. We can make

it by midnight!

ELI

I'm down!

DJ

Pass! Too dangerous walking at night, and I'm too old

for anything more than twenty miles in one day.

SAM

Too old...you're barely an adult!

Everyone laughing, a bit...

DISSOLVE TO:

DJ and them (Sam holding Bailey), hiking on side of the highway, close enough to quickly hide, if needed. They're passing a pond/water hole...

SAM

My favorite corn dog store, is up here. I would always

get excited when we passed this pond, cause I knew we

were getting close to those corn dogs.

ELI

Any chance they're still open?

DISSOLVE TO:

DJ and them, walking through grassy area (Bailey following them), off from the highway, a bit. There is a house nearby, they stay away from the property...

SAM

I always loved this drive...so much beauty... I always

wondered what it'd be like to walk, or ride a bike...

to see it all...

DISSOLVE TO:

DJ and them, walking on the highway (Bailey following). Steep, rugged, hillside terrain on one side of highway, and a steep drop off, on the other side (with river below). They creep around corner of highway, with nothing but more highway ahead...

SAM

No people, no huffs, and even if there were, who cares,

we have Eli, he's the huff terminator...we're going to

make it!

DISSOLVE TO:

Eli laughing as he almost slips on a rock, in the river. Sam laughing with him. Marlana hops over the rocks, like a pro. DJ (holding Bailey) helps Renee getting over a big rock, without slipping...

Suddenly, they all freeze, as the sound of vehicles, can be heard from the highway. It's gets much louder. It sounds like semi-trucks, many of them. They all go down low, against/behind the rocks, in the river. Bailey is nervous, and scratching DJ, who quickly places him down on rock. Bailey just freezes there...

They watch, through the brush above, with a limited view, of what looks like semi-trucks and other large machinery type of vehicles. Maybe even tractors. It takes a lifetime to go by, traveling around them in a large loop...

They remain quiet, until suddenly Sam becomes excited.

SAM

That has to be them...it _**HAS**_ to be!

Sam begins skipping rocks like never before. One after another. Yelling for her family.

SAM

ZANE! SCOUT! UNCLE LEO! I'M HERE!

DJ

Sam...are you...sure?

Eli begins running after Sam. Marlana hurries, as well. DJ and Renee, begin to hustle, Bailey remains on the rock, until he finally challenges himself, to leap onto the next one, and so on...

Suddenly, Eli is heard screaming, in agony!

Sam turns and looks back, toward Eli. The others all look. He lays in the river, obviously hurt. They all begin rushing his direction...

They arrive and help him up, but he is unable to put pressure on his ankle, and is crying out in pain...

ELI

Oh, I messed it up, bad! It's never hurt like this before!

MARLANA

You've done this before?

ELI

Sprained ankles happen to me like huffs are happening

to this world, but never this bad!

Eli in a ton of pain, as they help him to the shoreline, sitting him on a rock...

DJ shaking his head, as he watches the swelling, already taking over...

DJ

Put it back in the water. Should be elevated, but the

cold water will work some magic.

DJ and Marlana, helping him move to another rock, and positioning his ankle into the cold water...

Sam looks from Eli, back toward the road and direction her "family" went off in...

SAM

They must be building, already...adding on...

DISSOLVE TO:

DJ and Marlana, helping Eli, limp up a hill. Sam struggling to get up herself, while carrying Bailey. Renee waits, behind everyone...

They reach the top, and take notice of a home, nearby. DJ gives Marlana a look, before they begin heading toward the home...

Suddenly, they all stop, and stare ahead, toward the house, where a man and woman have come out onto porch, looking back at them all...

DISSOLVE TO:

INT. HOUSE, LIVING ROOM - DAY

Eli on a couch, with his foot elevated and wrapped. Everyone else is nearby, including the man (Aiden, 28ish) and his wife (Blair, 28ish), and her grandparents (Owen, Wendy, 80ish, 75ish).

BLAIR

My parents never made it, and we have no idea where

or what happened to the rest of our family...

Bailey under Sam's chair, being hissed at, by Wendy's cat (Maggers)...

WENDY

Maggers! You knock that off, old lady!

Sam and Renee both chuckle...

SAM

You named her Maggers?

BLAIR

No, she named her Maggie, but my nickname, stuck...

Blair smiling at her grandma...

DJ

So...other than your cars being stolen, you guys haven't

had any trouble, here? Since it all went down?

AIDEN

Not even much of the dead, at least not as much as you've

all seen. With plenty of fish in the river, and hunting

available, we feel we can make a life here.

DJ staring at them, before shaking his head, a little...

DJ

I'm sorry to be blunt...but if the dead don't scare you...

the living surely will... I'm not saying travel with us, but

once we get there, (looking at Sam)...

SAM

My family will come back here, for you...for helping us

get back to them.

AIDEN

I don't know what we can do to help?

DJ

You could let us stay a couple nights. We'll do the fishing,

and (motioning at Eli) he'll be soaking that ankle of his all

day long. The cold water will have him ready, by day

after tomorrow...

DISSOLVE TO:

Eli's swollen/bruised ankle, soaking in fast flowing river water, as DJ pulls in a fish...

It's just the two of them, down there, except for Aiden, who is approaching...

AIDEN

Not only do you guys magically have a compound,

but you can fish, too, I see.

DJ

Well, the little girl up there, is the one with the

magic. But yeah, I can fish.

DJ smiling at him...

AIDEN

So (motioning back up toward the house)...she really

believes the logging caravan, we saw drive by,

yesterday, is her family?

DJ

Makes sense, I guess...I mean, who else, only three weeks

into the apocalypse, is capable of such a thing?

Aiden simply shrugging...

CUT TO:

Sam, on porch (Bailey in her lap), staring out at the highway. Renee is next to her, with Maggers in her lap. Blair comes out, onto porch, smiling at Maggers, in Renee's lap...

BLAIR

So...if that is your family, Sam, what is it they're doing,

with all that wood?

SAM

It excites me, to guess. It could be more homes, more rest

areas. Maybe they're even using my idea, and building tree

houses.

Sam begins to frown...

SAM

I'm just...surprised...they'd already be doing that...

when...

Sam silent...

DISSOLVE TO:

Everyone inside, eating lunch. Blair and her family look happy, excited. They have hope...

Everyone is watching Bailey, who keeps coming outside from under Sam's chair, only to turn and zip right back under, once Maggers hisses at him. Everyone is laughing over it...

SAM

Play dates for these two, once both at the compound,

that's for sure!

DJ

Maybe...we should keep him here? Until we get back?

Sam instantly stops smiling, begins frowning...

BLAIR

He'd be more than welcome here...

SAM

I'm worried he'd try to follow us...even if it was a day

later. Once he got the chance...he'd get lost looking for us.

OWEN

The child's not wrong...it'd go after them, first chance it

got.

DJ

That's okay...he's made it this far, he'll see it to the end,

with us.

Bailey running back under the chair, with some chuckles...

Suddenly, everyone turns and looks outside, where the sound of something on the road, can be heard. Sam rushes to the window. Everyone else rising, and edging toward window, as sounds gets louder. They all watch, as all those same semi-trucks, and other machinery equipped vehicles, begin driving by. The semi-beds are empty, this time, as they go the opposite direction...

Sam is about to bolt out the front door, but stopped by DJ.

DJ

Not until you know it's them, for sure. Gotta be smart, Sam.

She goes to window, doing her best to look...

DJ

Recognizing anyone?

Sam staring, intensely, with a shake of the head...

SAM

I...I can't tell... (more shaking of the head) I...I don't

think so...I..I just don't...I don't think...those are ours...

I...

Sam just shaking her head...

They all watch, as it all goes by, three large semi-trucks and a few other logging equipped vehicles. There were men, with guns, on the truck-beds. Sam could not recognize anyone...

DISSOLVE TO:

Eli's foot, again in the cold, fast flowing river water, as he, DJ and Sam, all fish...

DJ

If they're not your family...any idea, Sam, who they

could be?... I mean...maybe friends of your family, or

something?

SAM

It's very possible. I really don't know all of Hunter's men,

or my grandfather's. They have guys for everything,

committed to being a part of this...if anything was to

ever actually happen...

DJ

There's already a compound of powerful people in

these woods...how many more organized groups are

we likely to come across?

SAM

Maybe I should get closer, when they come back by?

DJ a very questionable look, her way...

DJ

That scares the hell out of me, Sam.

SAM

Not anywhere they can see me; just close by the road, in

the bushes. If I recognize anyone, I can come out.

DJ a skeptical shake of the head.

DJ

I don't know...I really wanna say no to that...but I guess

I'm not going to...as long as I can be there with you...

DISSOLVE TO: (evening)

DJ and Sam, running toward the road, carefully. They run into some brush, getting as close as they can, as the sound of the semi-trucks, approach...

They stare out at the road, as the caravan goes by. Sam eyes each and every person she sees. DJ takes notice of all the firepower/guards. Sam begins shaking her head...

She takes notice of one of the guards. His arm is full of tats and he's got a bandana over his face...

DISSOLVE TO: FLASHBACK

EXT. JAIL AREA - DAWN (barely any daylight)

Zane and Leo waking, as Major David comes through the gate to the jail. He looks right at them, as they rise. He approaches. Zane takes notice of the guard, who isn't holding his weapon on them, this time...

MAJOR DAVID

I'm on board...but I can't do this without knowing the

majority of the other men, will back me. If I had to guess

right now, I'd say it's fifty/fifty. So, what I'm going to do, is

make sure you have opportunities to speak, with the

guys I'm not so sure about. You inspire them, like you

did me, and I'm sure things will go down nicely for us,

when the Colonel returns.

ZANE

Major, please, we gotta move on this now! We can wait

to go back to the compound, but we have to go for my

little cousin, now! It's been long enough!

MAJOR DAVID

I let you guys go, and I'm screwed. The Colonel has close

friends here. I may outrank them, but I turn on his orders,

and they'll put me under arrest, or worse. Now I told you,

the best I can do is set my own plan in motion, and trust

that you guys do your part. Get me a few more men,

loyal to me, and I'll become loyal to you...

DISSOLVE TO: (day)

Zane, Leo, Mason and Wyatt, all working alongside the fenced perimeter (from outside the fence), as several guards hold guns on them. They are digging pits, in front of the fence, and piling dirt in between the fence, and the pit. Zane and Leo begin speaking loud enough for the guards to hear them.

ZANE

I thought the plan was to leave this place...why all the

work, to secure it?...Colonel a little loopy, on what he

wants to do?

LEO

Loopy, is one thing we don't do at the compound. We

don't just have plans to survive the end of the world,

but to rebuild it. We have people with creativity,

passion and brilliance, and we have the resources to

set in motion the masterminded kind of things, these

people think up.

ZANE

We have leaders, with wisdom. We have soldiers, with

real training. We have family, and we have friends of

family, but together...we are all family...and survive

together, as such...

LEO

A thousand freaking people we can fit on the inside,

and plan to keep adding on, and to build livable

communities in surrounding areas...

DISSOLVE TO: (evening)

Different guards, holding guns on Zane and those guys, as they carry supplies from the army vehicles, into tents... One of the guards is female...

ZANE

We plan to make the world normal again, or at least

as close to it as possible. We have baseball teams and

softball challenges. A gym, basketball! Swimming

pools! Bikini's!

Female guard (GIA), sharing a look/smile with Zane.

LEO

You know what we did, before all of this. The Sand

Series Hotel! The Baker Boardwalk! Life chose our family

for a reason...to bring something real back into this world!

SOLDIER

(smiling)

The Sand Series Hotel? That is you guys?

DISSOLVE TO: (night)

Zane and them, back in the jail area, but with tons of guards, on other side of fence, talking with them.

ZANE

We plan to still do Christmas's, Thanksgivings, birthdays,

Halloweens...well maybe not Halloween! (few chuckles)

Parties, bbqs, parks, children, a lake, gardens, crops, fields

and fields of berries.

LEO

And protection...from anyone who wants to take it from

us. Friends and allies, on both sides of the wall... You

guys simply can't say no, to this. It's not only the

opportunity of a lifetime, in this new twisted world of

ours..it's your only opportunity...cause Colonel Fantasy

Land, isn't an opportunity, and he isn't a leader...he's

your ending...

ZANE

And we're your beginning...beginning to something

with a real chance, in a world with so few of them...

DISSOLVE TO: PRESENT TIME

EXT. RIVER - AFTERNOON

Eli using his bat as a cane, as he sits himself down on a rock, and soaking bare foot into the river. DJ and Sam are fishing. Marlana and Renee sit with Bailey, at the shoreline. Aiden and Blair on rocks, in river, fishing. The grandparents are up above, in chairs, wrapped in blankets. Owen has binoculars around his neck...

Eli moans his frustration...

ELI

AHHHH! I feel like such a jackass. Falling like a big bozo,

and now everyone's stuck, waiting around for me. And

what if there had been huffs?

DJ

That's good, man. Keep thinking like that, cause now

you'll have it on your mind, next time you're walking the

slippery river...cause even the Eli-minator couldn't terminate

huffs, with a " _puffed"_ up ankle, like what you got going on.

Some laughs...

ELI

You're " _puffed_ " up...(more laughs) Cause this water

is actually working. I'll be sitting here all day, soaking

this thing...be back to " _puffing_ " up huffs in no time.

Everyone laughing...

SAM

 _Puffing_ up huffs, I love it! Now I can cuss even in front

of my moms, once home, at the compound.

DJ

Yeah...I imagine with all those cousins, even at age

ten, you're an expert on the tongue of a sailor.

SAM

(nodding)

My cousins are one thing...my uncle Leo is another!

But my dad always told me, they are just words, and

that it's all about how you use them, and common

sense...and I'm pretty sure common sense, meant

to never do it around my moms...unless I had a code

word, like puff...or huffs.

ELI

That's puffing hilarious.

DJ

Okay, you know what. I think that's a puffing enough.

You guys go back to the compound talking like that,

and I'm not going to be liked so much, by the moms.

Some laughs...

BLAIR

So...I can guess what the "moms" might represent...

but huffs?

Some laughs...

ELI

Hungry, ugly, freaky, puffers.

Lots of laughs...

Cut to a little further down river, where a huff stumbles into the water, falling on the slippery rocks. He is attracted to the sound of laughter, and rises back up, walking further into the water, and again slipping, face first into water...

The huff rises, and continues around the corner... It comes to see DJ and them, fishing, and laughing...

From that same POV, the others are all seen turning, to look at the huff. Owen quickly uses his binoculars, to see the huff. His POV (through binoculars), as Blair screams.

She runs off the rock, stepping on a wet rock, and slipping into the river.

AIDEN

BLAIR!

Aiden helps her up...

Eli reaching for his bat.

DJ

(still fishing)

Eli, are you kidding me! Relax! You're on the disabled list...

Blair, are you okay?!

BLAIR

Yes. (embarrassed)

The huff is still far from them, and falls again. It tries to rise, before falling again...

DJ

The only thing that huff is doing, is scaring the fish.

(DJ heading toward it, now) Which is why I'll go take

it down. Cause that poor bastard might just be stuck

there for hours, before making it to us.

Aiden helps Blair, dry off with a towel. Sam and Eli watch, as DJ skips from rock to rock, with his spear. He gets closer to the huff, who continues to struggle, but becomes more motivated as DJ arrives. It stands and steps toward him.

DJ prepares to stick it, with his spear, but it suddenly falls forward, hard, scaring DJ and knocking him into water. The huff goes down hard against a rock, instantly dying, as DJ comes out of water, scared at first, until seeing the dead huff...

DISSOLVE TO:

Everyone cracking up, complete hysterics, as DJ uses a towel, at the shoreline, to dry off...

Eli is in tears, from laughter, Sam close to the same. Renee is trying not to laugh, but cannot fight it, which in return, makes her brother laugh...

DJ

Okay, okay, fine...I'm not the machine that Eli, is. But

at least all I got was a little wet, rather than twisting

my ankle in between a rock.

ELI

You're lucky you didn't get a little _**dead**_!

Sam laughing...

ELI

I mean, you pretty much _were_ dead, until that thing

saved your life and slipped on that rock! (Eli/Sam laughing)

DJ

Oh whatever! That thing slipping, _**is**_ what caused me to

be _almost_ dead (Eli laughing). Otherwise I'd be washing

off my spear, right about now.

ELI

Instead you're washing your underpants!

Sam and Eli cracking up, Renee again tries not to, but loses the battle. DJ laughs too. Marlana is dying, and begins laughing even harder, but silently. Sam and Eli laughing at her...

MARLANA

I'm sorry...I just can't stop picturing your face, right as

you went down, and again after you got up...(laughing

more) and...even...after you realized that darn thing

killed itself!

All the kids cracking up, Aiden and Blair, too...

DJ

Wow...I expected this from the kids, but you?

MARLANA

I said I'm sorry...

DJ

Yeah, in advance! Which means it was premeditated.

(Marlana cracking up) And now, you have everyone

picturing my goofy "I just crapped me pants" face!

Marlana and the kids cracking up. Aiden and Blair laughing, too...

ELI

I just posted it on Facebook.

More laughs...

SAM

It's not Facebook, anymore. It's huffbook.

More laughs...

Eli begins rising, shifting and using his ankle, fairly well...

DJ

That ankle looks about ready...

Sam and Eli smiling...

EXT. HOUSE PORCH - MORNING

DJ, Marlana, Eli, Sam and Renee, all packing up and preparing to get back to their journey. Sam picks up Bailey, with a kiss. Owen and Wendy are watching from the window. Aiden and Blair, come out front door. Aiden has a backpack, and looks ready to join them, as they all stop what they're doing, to look at him...

AIDEN

We talked it over, and even though I'm against it...the

wife here is forcing me to join you guys (kidding).

The wife smiles, wipes a tear, and hugs him.

BLAIR

It's really the other way around...but the wife (looking

into his eyes) is really proud of the husband, right now.

Sam (holding Bailey) and Marlana smiling, as everyone loads up, and begins walking off porch...

The grandparents come out onto the porch, next to their granddaughter, who smiles and cries, at the same time. Her grandfather places his hand on her shoulder, as they watch them all walk away, toward the road...

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. HIGHWAY - DAY

A huff, walking along the highway...

DJ stands back with the others (Sam holding Bailey), down the road from the huff, as Eli and Aiden approach it. Eli with his bat, and Aiden behind him (with a spear), watching his every move...

ELI

One thing I've recently learned, is to always keep an eye

out, for more of them. They seem to like traveling together.

Eli gets closer to it, raising his bat.

ELI

One quick blow to the head, is all it takes.

Eli moves on it, swinging and hitting its arms/chest, knocking it to the ground...

ELI

Now see, I can do this all day. So, while I keep him

knocked down, you move in and take him out.

The huff rises, as Eli knocks it back down, onto the road. This time Aiden quickly moves in, and only hesitates briefly, before jabbing the spear into its head, killing it.

ELI

Nice!

DJ leading others across the road.

DJ

Look at Eli, graduating from badass, to badass huff

killing, instructor.

SAM

Reminding me more and more, of Zane...

Eli smiling...

DISSOLVE TO:

Three semi-trucks, and other large vehicles, driving down the highway. Guards, with guns, stand on the flatbeds, looking all around...

The vehicles all go by, and eventually, DJ creeps out of the brush, followed by the others (Sam holding Bailey)...

DJ

Going to get more wood, it looks like...

AIDEN

To do what, with?

DJ

Build a wall?...

DISSOLVE TO:

DJ and them, creeping through grassy area, with a home nearby. Eli readies his bat, as a female huff approaches. He lets Aiden come forward, using his spear, to kill the huff...

ELI

He's a natural.

AIDEN

Don't get me wrong, this is disgusting...but being

an experienced hunter, certainly helps.

Aiden just freezes, and looks toward the house. They all look...

Their POV of two small huffs, a boy and a girl, maybe 3, and 4. They approach, but slowly, and constantly falling...

DJ begins walking toward them... He arrives, with his spear, and puts them down...

Marlana and Sam, with tears, as they watch...

DISSOLVE TO: (foggy conditions)

Sam and everyone, walking silently, off the side of the road...

They come to a spot near a drop off, and are forced to walk onto the highway, remaining silent...

DJ carefully watches the road ahead, with spots of fog, limiting visibility... He then looks over at other side of road, where up ahead, some more clearing opens up, providing them with an area to walk, off of highway. He leads everyone across road, heading for the clearing...

They remain silent...

They reach the clearing, and DJ freezes... As does everyone else...

They all stare into clearing, and watch as a deer and her young fawn, leave the clearing, onto the highway...

Aiden looks from his gun, to DJ, who looks from him, to Marlana, who is looking back at him, and then the girls...

Aiden creeping forward, toward the deer, as DJ takes Renee's hand, and Marlana reaches for Sam's hand, as they lead them into the clearing, while shushing them...

RENEE

(quietly)

What's he doing?

SAM

(quietly)

I'm okay with just eating fish!

Eli just stands, watching Aiden. The deer is across the road, now, standing there with her fawn. The fog gets even thicker, as the road goes on, and suddenly an arrow comes flying out of said fog. Aiden freezes, and watches the arrow stick the mother deer. He looks all around, then dashes off the road.

DJ rushes to get everyone down and out of sight, Eli ducks behind a tree. Aiden dives into the brush. Renee watches, as the baby fawn runs initially, but remains close, to its mother. Suddenly, a man (STIX, was in Season 1 finale bonus scene) comes out of fog, on highway, with a hatchet, and chucks it directly at the fawn, sticking it hard, and dropping it immediately...

DJ and everyone remain dead still, and dead quiet. Renee is silently weeping, over the death of the fawn. Sam has tears of her own. They watch as a few other men arrive, putting the mother out of her misery, and carting the remains. Stix, looks around, and is the last of them to walk away...

They disappear back into the fog, going the same direction that DJ and them want to go...

DJ looks over at Eli, then Aiden, and signals them over...

DJ

We need to give them at least twenty minutes, to clear out

of here. Maybe longer... This is the coast range, there's

no telling how bad this fog might get.

AIDEN

You think they're dangerous?

DJ a funny look at Aiden.

DJ

Did you dive into the bushes just for the hell of it?

DJ takes notice of Renee, weeping, and puts his hand on her back...

Eli looks from the road, to Sam...

ELI

Sam, you're sure those guys aren't part of your

compound? I mean...that guy with the hatchet...just

seemed like the way you have me visioning your family...

SAM

I don't think so...but they could be...I guess...

DJ simply shaking his head, not sure what to think...

DJ

We...we're just going to have to be more careful,

travel as much off the road, as we can...

ELI

We won't get there until next week...

Sam closing her eyes, at that thought...

DISSOLVE TO: FLASHBACK

EXT. JAIL AREA - DAY

Zane closing his eyes, opening and silently mouthing the "F" word...

MASON

This is taking way too long.

ZANE

Don't I know it! I'm supposed to have patience...always

have...but being stalled like this...(looking toward soldiers)

MAKES ABSOLUTELY NO SENSE!

Zane desperately looking over at Gia. She looks back at him, with a longing to help, but unable, due to the soldiers not far from her, who were friends of Colonel Ryerson, and just laugh/mock Zane's frustration...

LEO

Mayday's (Major David) dead, gotta be. Gone two whole

days on a supply run. I coulda told ya days ago, that the

Colonel wouldn't be returning, (motioning toward soldiers)

yet these so-called friends of his, are keeping us in here,

(Yelling) WHEN EVERYONE ELSE KNOWS THAT COLONEL

FANTASY LAND ISN'T COMING BACK!

ZANE

YOU WANNA SURVIVE THIS THING?! (throwing hands in

air) Here's your way to do it, right here!

LEO

YOU NEED A GOD DAMN LEADER, KIDS?! YOU HAVE

ONE, RIGHT HERE!

DISSOLVE TO: (evening)

Zane angrily pacing back and forth...

Leo looks at a single pill in his hand...before swallowing...

Mason over near the guard, in conversation with him...

Wyatt pacing some, himself...

DISSOLVE TO: (night)

Zane and the other three, all at the gate.

LEO

Four days now! This is really how you want to spend your

final days? Or are you simply daring yourselves to actually

open the gate and let us show you the way.

Soldier aggressively coming at them.

SOLDIER

I'm about to show you the way, right now! Keep talking,

old man, I dare you!

ZANE

That old man is _**trying**_ to save your life! That old man is

ten times the man your so-called Colonel, is. And more

importantly, he's right there in front of you! Ready to lead

you, ready to save you!

SOLDIER

My faith will remain in a man I've followed and respected

for longer than I can remember. I won't (cutoff)

LEO

What, are you gay?! Is that what this, you're hot on

Mr. Fantasy Land?

ZANE

Not helping, Dad!

SOLDIER

Like I said, respect...or else your son here would be

an orphan already...

The soldier walks away...

Zane and Leo begin pacing again. Mason shakes his head. Wyatt stares ahead...

WYATT

Sarah's pregnant...

Zane, Leo and Mason all stop, and stare at Wyatt...

WYATT

We found out the morning it all happened. (an ironic

laugh) We were so on top of the world, giddy!

Couldn't wait to tell you all... Kept just talking with

each other, about it, and who to tell first, or how to

tell... We had the perfect idea...it kept getting more

perfect, the more we planned it...not that it matters

now...but we just had to tell someone, right then!

We decide to do it at the same time, over the

phone... She was calling her mom, and I was calling

Dad...but that's right when he called us...well, texted

is more like it...those three life changing sixes...

Zane closing his eyes, Leo shaking his head, Mason placing a hand on Wyatt's shoulder...

DISSOLVE TO: (dawn)

Zane waking, noticing some excitement from the tents, where some soldiers come out...

A couple of them jump into vehicles, and leave through the gates, in a hurry...

Soldier Smith comes toward the jail area, holding a radio...

He walks by without stopping, quickly sharing info with Zane.

SMITH

Major David just radioed in. They were ambushed, and

hiking for a day and a half. (slyly tossing a bag over the

fence, as he's walking away) This could be your chance...

Zane looks in bag, four handguns inside...

DISSOLVE TO:

Vehicles, with Major David and some other men, coming through the gate. Gia nervously looks toward Zane. Mason and Wyatt, ready their guns. Major David climbs out of a vehicle, as a soldier approaches him...

MAJOR DAVID

Nothing from the Colonel, yet?

The Major, glances at the jail area, as Smith arrives and begins whispering into his ear.

SOLDIER

No, sir.

DIFFERENT SOLDIER

Trip like that, in these conditions, could be days before

he makes it back.

Smith pulls away.

MAJOR DAVID

Enough is enough. I'm taking command, and my first act

will be to free those so-called prisoners, and beg them

for their forgiveness.

Several soldiers pull their weapons. Smith goes for his and aims at one of the soldiers, who's aiming at the Major. Several others aim at Smith. Gia aims at them, as do many of the soldiers near her, including Darius and Tanner. All other soldiers, choose who to aim at...

It's a standoff...and majority is certainly with the Major...

ZANE

WE HAVE GUNS, TOO!

Soldiers looking at the prison area, where Zane and them, all aim guns of their own...

ZANE

We don't want to use them, but stand with Major David,

and defend him we will!

SOLDIER

(looking at Smith)

YOU GAVE THEM GUNS! YOU GOD DAMN TRAITOR!

He fires, and kills Smith, Everyone begins firing.

ZANE/LEO

God damn it!

Many soldiers go down, shots keep flying. Wyatt makes a great shot, killing a soldier. Everyone keeps firing, until the last soldier goes down, only leaving those who support Major David. Not many of them remain. A half dozen, including Gia, Darius, Tanner and the Major...

One of the remaining soldiers approaches the Major...

SOLDIER

Congratulations...(saluting) Colonel David...

One more shot goes off, as everyone jumps! They turn to look, where Leo had just fired at the jail guard, but only wounded him. He turns over to face Leo.

LEO

Spent a lot of time pleading with you, these last few

days. (looking him in the eyes) Are you ready to plead

with me, now?

The guard opens his mouth to plead, but Leo fires a shot in his head...

The Major looks at Gia, as they begin walking toward jail area...

MAJOR DAVID

We did the right thing, right?

Gia runs ahead, to the guard's body, finding the keys. She rises and hands keys to the new Colonel, who walks over, unlocks gate and shakes hands with each and every one of them...

ZANE

(shaking hands with him, smiling)

Congratulations, Colonel, but you'll always be Mayday,

to me, Major David...

The other five remaining soldiers come in, also shaking hands...

The Colonel looks over everyone, and waits for their attention...

COLONEL DAVID

I don't know if Colonels even mean anything, anymore...

but leadership, is and always will be, an absolute must.

(looking at his soldiers) We've been given an invitation,

by some amazing people. It's clear, they'll be leading

the way. So, as far as I'm concerned...they're in charge...

The Colonel turns and faces Zane and the others...

COLONEL DAVID

Awaiting your orders, gentlemen...

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. FISH'S CABIN - MORNING

"Jeff Buckley - Hallelujah", begins playing from beginning (first minute, instrumental)

Close-up of the peaceful lake, the dock, the swing hanging over the water...

The tree house, the pit, the yard below...

The driveway, the cabin, one of the hunters, walking out the cabin door, and stretching...

Another one comes out, followed by another...

One more comes out, before the one with the hunting spear comes...

LEADER

I don't care if it's the only thing we do today, we're

getting in that damn tree house.

He stretches out, and walks down the porch, eventually followed by the others, slowly making their way toward the tree house...

Another one of them stops, and stretches. Suddenly, he's hit and killed with a shot in the chest! The others run or drop, as another one is hit and killed...

Now Leo, Zane, Mason, Wyatt and the soldiers all come charging out of the brush, firing at the hunters. Another one is killed, while trying to flee the scene...

The spear guy makes it up the porch and into the cabin, but the leader is shot dead, on the porch. Zane and Leo, anxiously wait outside, while the soldiers, Mason and Wyatt, all go through both the back and front of the cabin...

Multiple shots are fired, and the spear guy walks out the front door, bloody and (dropping his spear) falling down steps, to his death...

Mason comes out front, with Wyatt coming from the back, along with soldiers...

(background music dims, and remains as instrumental only)

WYATT

All clear...

Mason nodding, Zane instantly turns and sprints to the tree house, already yelling for Sam and Fish.

ZANE

SAAAMM! FISH! Come on, you guys! Answer me!

Where you guys at?!

Dread already taking over his expression, with no answer from them, as he runs into the brush, below the tree house...

The ladder quickly begins lowering. Leo is already there, and begins climbing, as Zane rushes out of brush, right behind Leo, on the ladder...

Mason and Wyatt arriving, just watching...

Leo goes into boys room, while Zane goes for girls room. He runs right in (holding a gun in one hand, and a knife in the other), then right back out, and almost vomits, right where Sam did, that horrid night...

Leo comes over, looking at Zane (white as a ghost), then into the room. He can see all the blood, from the deaths of Amy, her father, and "unborn" child...

Zane comes back inside, going to compartment. He opens it up, nothing...

He closes, and slowly walks out of room, onto deck, not knowing what to think...

Leo checks the bathroom, Zane walks into the boys room, then back outside, and staring all around...

ZANE

FISH! SAMANTHAAAAAAA!

DISSOLVE TO:

(background music intensifies, remaining instrumental for a few more moments)

Zane running around the area. Leo coming out of garage, glancing over toward all the dead huffs in the parking area...

MUSIC

"Well I heard there was a secret chord.

That David played and it pleased the lord.

But you don't really care for music, do you?

Well it goes like this: The fourth the fifth."

Wyatt slowly coming to the gravesite, slowing even more as he reads the graves. Mason arrives, dropping to his knees. Both Zane and Leo arrive...

MUSIC

"The minor fall and the major lift.

The baffled king composing Hallelujah"

Leo takes one look and begins screaming, as he walks past the graves, toward the yard. Zane goes completely white, struggles to stand, turns and does his best to scream, in agony, while facing the lake...

MUSIC

"Hallelujah, hallelujah,

hallelujah, hallelujah..."

Everything is spinning, for Zane. He loses balance, stepping into the lake, almost falling. He steps back out. He vomits, and falls to his knees, still somewhat in the water. He tries to scream, but vomits/dry heaves, continuing to try to scream, but with volume...

(music goes instrumental for several moments...)

Leo is walking in circles, screaming. Mason is weeping, while looking over all the graves. Wyatt weeps, looking at the graves, and watching his family...

The soldiers all come to watch, and see the graves for themselves...

MUSIC

"Well your faith was strong but you needed proof.

You saw her bathing on the roof.

Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew you."

Gia begins weeping, and slowly approaching Zane. He looks on the verge of passing out.

MUSIC

"She tied you to her kitchen chair.

She broke your throne.

She cut your hair.

And from your lips she drew the, hallelujah."

She arrives, and touches him. He doesn't even feel it. He slowly looks upward, and screams in agony, finally finding his lungs, to do so...

MUSIC

"Hallelujah, hallelujah,

hallelujah, hallelujah..."

POV shots of the entire area, as his screams of agony, echo through said area. The cabin, the parking area, the dock, the tree house, the pit, gravesite...

(music going instrumental again)

Leo arriving back at the gravesite, looking over the graves...

LEO

Sam...(looking at Zane) Zane...(looking back at graves)

She's not here...(looking back at Zane) She's not here...

Zane finally lifting his head, looking toward Leo. He finds the strength to rise, and stumble himself over there. He reads all the graves, weeping with each name, a little confused at unknown names, and the baby...

He looks at Leo, looking back at him...

ZANE

She's still out there...(crying more) But where?! (crying)

Oh my god, Sam, where are you? Where are you?!

He looks back at the graves...

ZANE

What...what happened here? Who (weeping hard) buried

all these people?! Oh, Samantha...my poor, Samantha...

where are you? WHERE ARE YOUUUU?!

DISSOLVE TO:

MUSIC

"Well baby I've been here before.

I've seen this room and"

Zane in tears, sitting next to bed, in girls room of tree house. The compartment is open, he just stares at it...

DISSOLVE TO:

MUSIC

"I've walked these floors.

You know, I use to

live alone before I knew you."

Leo slowly walking through the damaged cabin, looking over pictures and whatever else he comes to see, hoping that a clue will arise...

DISSOLVE TO:

(music again dimming, and only instrumental)

Gia, talking to Mayday...

GIA

As much as I wish I knew the story behind this family...

I'm currently feeling pretty lucky, that I don't.

MAYDAY

There hasn't been a day yet, since this all started, that I

didn't think, now I've seen everything...

DISSOLVE TO:

Zane still sitting next to open compartment, as Mason arrives, and sits in a bed without blood stains...

MASON

I know this just makes what happened your family, even

worse... I imagine ever since it happened...all you could

think about was what you still had, with Fish...and now

he's gone (Zane closing eyes). The closest thing I can

do to imagine your pain...is to relive those moments

after Rich went down...to rethink all those things, I

thought, while I waited and pleaded for the moment,

Shelby told me he was going to pull through. But there's

still the pain of this, of Vincent and his boys, your siblings,

Miles... So many, lost already... The only thing that gets

me through it, is those remaining, those behind the safety

of our walls...and how much they depend on us...

We still have a job to do, son...and you're a very big part

of that...

Silence... Before Zane looks up at him...

ZANE

But what do we do? She's still out there...(weeping)...

all alone, and I just can't take that (shaking head), I can't!

(music remains instrumental, but rises in volume)

Mason coming in, for the hug, and holding Zane tight, as he balls like a baby...

Eventually, and suddenly, commotion is heard from below, and approaching vehicles. Mason comes out of hug, rushing to window...followed by Zane...

MASON

Oh my god...

MUSIC

"And I've seen your flag

on the marble arch.

But love is not a

victory march.

It's a cold and it's a

broken hallelujah."

Cut to parking area, where three hummers are pulling up. Two of them have 50 cal's, mounted up top, with Porter, arming one, and Gunner, on the other. They both aim directly at Mayday, Gia and the other soldiers, who hesitate to raise their own weapons.

MUSIC

"Hallelujah, hallelujah

hallelujah, hallelujah..."

Dakota, Cleo, Chasin, Colton, Jaelyn (Mason's daughter, 19), Hope and Ryder (Scout's daughters, 18, 17), April (Hunter's wife, 34), Jennifer (Mile's wife, 31), Missy (Mason's gf, 40), Rachel (Gunner's wife, 28), Catherine (Chasin's wife, 29), and seven other non family members, all climb out of hummers, aiming guns at soldiers, and looking all around...coming to see Wyatt, relieved and coming toward them...

(music dims, and only instrumental)

LEO

WHOA, WHOA! Hold your fire; they're with us!

DAKOTA

Dad!

(music rises in volume)

MUSIC

"Hallelujah, hallelujah,

hallelujah, hallelujah..."

Dakota runs to her dad, hugging. Cleo smiles, and everyone else lowers their weapons, becoming relieved...

Jennifer and Rachel, take turns hugging Wyatt, as Gunner jumps down, hugging his brother, Wyatt.

(music dims, remains instrumental, during 42 second pause part, of song)

LEO

(looking over everyone there)

Jesus...who sanctioned this party? Who's in charge of it?

VOICE

(off-screen)

Your brother did...and I am...

POV of Man's feet, as he climbs out of hummer...

Leo a very shocked expression, as he stares...

LEO

Dad!

Grandpa Sam, standing there (holding a shotgun), as Shelby climbs out of hummer, behind him...

GRANDPA

Where is my granddaughter? Where are my boys?

My grandsons?...

(music rises in volume, nearing end of 42 second pause)

Everyone looking from him, to Leo, and all around...

DISSOLVE TO:

MUSIC

"Maybe there's a god

above.

But all I've ever

learned from love.

Is how to shoot

somebody who outdrew

you."

Zane slowly begins climbing down tree house ladder...

He looks over, sees his dad, leading Grandpa toward the graves. Zane drops his head against the ladder step, closing his eyes with dread...

MUSIC

"And it's not a cry

that you hear at

night.

It's not somebody who's

seen the light.

It's a cold and it's a

broken hallelujah."

POV from behind the graves, of Leo holding his dad's arm, leading him right in front of the graves. Grandpa Sam, slowly walks himself to Fish's grave, using it to brace himself, as he drops to a knee, just looking right at it. He looks to the other graves, as tears take over his face, and his head slightly shakes...

MUSIC

"Hallelujah, hallelujah

hallelujah, hallelujah..."

Grandpa flashes to moments of Fish and Greg celebrating on the wiffleball field, in the club house with both Vincent and Mark, and Samantha...

Grandpa flashes to moments on the beach, with his young boys playing wiffleball, and of talking to all of them (as young kids), on the beach, about the apocalypse...

MUSIC

"Hallelujah, hallelujah,

hallelujah, hallelujah."

All the others, slowly arriving, from behind (Shelby providing reassuring comfort to Mason). Dread taking over their somber faces. Tears begin dropping. They all begin looking over all the different graves, hugging and weeping. . Hope and Ryder, crying at the sight of Fish's grave...

(music dimming, and repeating "hallelujah")

Dakota crying, with a hand on her dad's shoulder, and a look at Fish's grave, as Zane arrives, in background. They all watch him, slowly approaching his grandfather...

GRANDFATHER

(without seeing Zane)

Sam...where is she?

ZANE

(shaking his head)

I'm so sorry, Grandpa...I'm so sorry, I failed you...

Leo, dropping his head. Grandpa turning, to face Zane, who is weeping...

ZANE

She's god knows where, and only god knows where to

even look?

Zane arrives right at him, unable to look at him, instead staring at Fish's grave...

Grandpa is shocked...but pulls Zane in for the hug...

GRANDPA

I failed me, son...I failed me...

(music rises in volume, and the singer's voice rises for this verse)

MUSIC

"Hallelujah, hallelujah,

hallelujah, hallelujah."

Both he and Zane weeping...

The entire family at a loss of emotion...

Both Mayday and Gia are even crying...

(music dims after final hallelujah)

MAYDAY

(with a shake of the head)

This family...

DISSOLVE TO: PRESENT TIME

EXT. FOGGY WOODS/HIGHWAY - DAY

(music still playing, dim and instrumental)

DJ leading everyone along, through the brushy area, with the highway off a ways...

The fog could certainly be worse, but is indeed eerie...

Aiden stops, and listens... DJ takes notice, and stops...

DJ

Hear something?

Everyone looking at Aiden, who is still listening...

AIDEN

I don't know...I think so, to be honest...

Everyone just stands still, listening, and looking...

There are random sounds, animals, wind, trees, branches, birds...

DJ begins walking again, slowly... Eli follows, and then others...

Suddenly, Sam freezes, staring off a certain direction...

She simply yelps and cries out, as she begins running, and then screams. She runs as fast as she can, away from the others. They all start to run, too, but stop, and look around.

DJ

SAM! (looking all around) What is it?!

Everyone looking all around, ready to bolt. Eli nervously holding his bat. They all look...

POV three people, in the brush and fog. It's a man and two women. It's Dakota! It's Zane! (and Cleo)

(music rises in volume, remaining instrumental)

Zane and them, nervously watch, as someone frantically approaches them, through the fog and brush. They go from being nervous, to complete shock. Zane gasps and falls to his knees. Dakota Screams, with joy/shock...

MUSIC

"Hallelujah, hallelujah,

hallelujah, hallelujah."

Sam arrives, running directly into Zane's arms. He welcomes her with a form of relief that ravishes his body, the moment he wraps his arms around her...

Dakota throws her arms around them both...

MUSIC

"Hallelujah, hallelujah,

hallelujah, hallelujah."

They are all crying, words not even coming out, yet...

DJ and the others slowly arrive, still in shock, but warming up...

Zane pulls her out of embrace, staring into her eyes...

She begins crying, more than she already is, and weeps her first words, to him...

(music dims, and remains instrumental)

SAM

Dad...he's...

ZANE

(nodding)

I know, Sam, I know...(hugs her again) I was just there, a

few days ago... I never thought I'd see you again...(weeping

his words) or ever know what happened to you!

SAM

I was there...I was there when you came, and the army

was there (he pulls her out of embrace, again, and stares

at her)...you didn't come back...I was so scared

something happened to you!

ZANE

It did! We got held up. But then we got some help,

and we went back...I couldn't find you (weeping)...

just Fish...his grave...

(music rising in volume)

Sam, staring at him, crying at the mention of her dad, and the thought of Zane finding his grave, like that...

Zane, staring at her, crying at her loss, and his own...

They embrace again...

MUSIC

"Hallelujah, hallelujah,

hallelujah, hallelujah."

Dakota begins hugging Marlana, and the others...

Zane comes out of hug, sees Dakota and the others, and he rises, to greet and meet with the people who brought him his Samantha...

Dakota finally gets her hug with Sam, followed by Cleo.

(music instrumental)

Zane hugs Eli, and looks over his bat, with a laugh. Eli looks so impressed, almost starstruck...

Dakota hugs DJ, both with huge smiles...

Zane picks up Renee, smiling and laughing, and letting her back down with a hug... She's a little embarrassed, but can't help laughing. DJ laughs...

Eli hugs Dakota, and Cleo... Zane hugs and shakes hands with Aiden, then comes to Marlana, with a big hug and smile...

Dakota teases Renee with a couple different moves, before moving in for the big hug. Renee again can't help, but to laugh, as does her brother...

DJ shares a handshake and hug with Zane...

Sam suddenly running, again. Zane nervous a moment, before she stops, and smiles at Aiden, who hands her Bailey.

MUSIC

"Hallelujah, hallelujah,

hallelujah, hallelujah."

She hugs Bailey and approaches Zane, with him.

Aiden smiles after handing the cat over to Sam, and turns to get a hug from Dakota, and then Cleo. He comes out of that, with a huge smile, and hope for soon seeing his wife, and bringing her and her family to the compound...

MUSIC (final verse, where singer raises tone)

"Hallelujah, hallelujah,

hallelujah, hallelujah."

A hatchet sails through the air...

It sticks into Aiden's throat, taking away his smile, his hope and his life, as he drops dead...

Bailey scratches Sam, and runs off, as they all watch Stix come out of the brush, followed by Swish (from season 1 finale bonus scene), and one prisoner (in prisoner outfits) after another...

(singer's final "hallelujah" goes on endlessly, as song wraps up, coming to an end)

They keep coming, and coming, completely surrounding Zane and the others...

They are defenseless, as they keep coming...close to a hundred of them...

Sam and them looking amongst one another, and to the prisoners...

Sam looks at Zane, who looks at her, and then the prisoners...

Song ends...

BLACK

CREDITS

 **BONUS SCENE** (second half)

FADE IN:

EXT. WOODS - DAY

Close-up of a large tree, shaking around, with sound of hard-working equipment, down below...

MAN

(off-screen)

TIMMMBERRR!

The tree goes crashing down...

Close by, there are men with guns, and hiking sticks. One of them is watching closely with a gun, as another is using his stick, to bash in the head of an approaching huff...

MAN

TIMMMBERRR!

Another tree comes crashing down...

Equipment is being used, to place large tree logs, onto truck beds...

There are loggers everywhere...

DISSOLVE TO:

A large tree log, rising up, right next to a wall of other large tree logs. Sound of multiple hammers and saws, down below, hard at work...

POV pans around the wall, to the inside, and past a sign reading "Glenwood Outdoor School", and into a small compound of both large and small structures. A couple of them are very nice. There are homes close by, as well, with wall being built to protect them all...

The POV travels outside the wall, down a road, with a bridge over a creek, and next to market, along the highway. It passes a sign reading "highway 6", then 3 large semis, driving up the road, turning into the outdoor school area...

POV comes to stop, along the highway, and a sign, reading "Welcome to Forest Grove". There was an "R" painted at the end of it, reading "Forest Grover"...

Suddenly Sam, Eli, Dakota, Cleo, DJ, Renee, Marlana, an unfamiliar woman with 2 young boys, all come walking past the sign, sneaking across the road, through the grass, into the brush, and disappearing...

Zane is nowhere in sight...

BLACK

THE END


	12. Season 2, Episode 6

ABOVE THE DEAD . com

Season 2, Episode 6

"Grover"

INTRO

BLACK...

FADE IN:

EXT. WOODS - NIGHT

POV travels through the quiet woods. Eventually some kind of commotion can be heard, far off in the distance...

POV comes out of the woods, into a clearing, and finding a prison. The commotion appears to be a large group of people. It's still fairly far off, but mass excitement/cheering can be faintly heard...

POV goes toward the cheering, through the prison yard and other abandoned parts of the prison. Eventually someone can be faintly heard, yelling over the cheers. He or the others can't be seen, but heard, as POV continues toward them...

MAN

(off-screen)

CAUSE WE'VE GOT MAN POWER! (More cheering) WE

HAVE LEADERS! (cheering) LEADERS AT BOTH CAMPS,

WITH ARMIES, TO RULE OVER THE DEAD AND

THOSE WHO WOULD THREATEN OUR SURVIVAL! (mass

cheering) AND WE HAVE GUNS TO DO THAT WITH!

(cheering) AMMUNITION! (cheering) FOOD! (cheering)

AND A PLAN TO HARVEST PLENTY MORE! (cheering)

WATER TO WASH IT DOWN WITH! (cheering) AND NOT

JUST WATER, BUT HOW ABOUT SOME MOONSHINE! (mass

cheering) AND WOMEN TO SHARE IT WITH! (mass cheering)

WHAT GOOD IS SURVIVING THE APOCALYPSE WITHOUT

WOMEN AND LIQUOR!? (more mass cheering) AND SURVIVE

IT YOU WILL! (cheering) With an entire team of loggers,

we'll soon have walls to keep out the dead, and to

keep your WOMEN AND MOONSHINE SAFE! (mass cheers)

YEEEAH! NOW WHO'S ON BOARD? (cheering) DO YOU

WANNA GO TAKE YOUR CHANCES OUT THERE, ON YOUR

OWN, AGAINST THIS KIND OF AN ENEMY, IN AN UNCERTAIN

NEW WORLD? OR DO YOU WANNA COMMIT TO GROVER,

AND BE A PART OF THOSE WHO _**REBUILD**_ THE WORLD?!

Everyone cheering before going into a chant, of "Grover! Grover! Grover!"...

They continue to chant his name as POV finally finds them. You can see Grover's lower half, as he climbs into a truck. They continue chanting, as he drives away. His face is never seen, while driving off, his truck full of supplies, as are the handful of other trucks that follow behind him, as they drive off-screen.

The men settle down and look to Swish (38, in guard uniform, bruised face), as he looks over the dead prison guard, who is now a huff and handcuffed to a bar, surrounded by all the prisoners (well over 100 of them, one of them (GW, 35) is as big as a professional wrestler). Stix (30, in prison uniform, like everyone else) comes next to Swish, who takes his arm and raises it.

SWISH

Every leader needs his number two, and here is mine!

The men cheer!

RANDOM PRISONER

(cheering)

STIX!

DIFFERENT PRISONER

STIX AND SWISH! TAKE US TO THE PROMISE LAND, BABY!

Mass cheering, Swish lowering Stix's arm...

SWISH

In my first act, as camp leader, I'll use one stone, to

knockout two birds. One of you is not a part of the

new world. You're not getting in...not if I have anything

to do with it, and well, I do! (Swish staring at the huff)

That second little birdie is an interesting one...what the

hell is this thing going to do when it gets its hands on

you...or should I say teeth...

Everyone silent, as two prisoners arrive, holding another prisoner, who they hand off to Swish, who stares the man in the face, before instantly turning him, and pushing face first, right into the huff's reach.

The man screams as the huff bites into him. Swish keeps holding him until the man falls helplessly, bleeding out from his bites to the throat. Everyone watches, in silence. Swish smiles...

SWISH

Now...that is interesting!

DISSOLVE TO:

THEME TUNE/CREDITS

Shots of the abandoned prison, as opening credits roll…

CUT TO:

EXT. HIGHWAY 6 - NIGHT

POV from herd of prisoners, of two cars (Travis (Zane's baseball player) and his family) turning and speeding away, as the herd crosses the road.

POV of the prisoners, as some of them snicker or laugh, at the cars speeding away. One of them even begins to aim a gun toward the cars, before another prisoner calms him down. A ton of them continue piling out of the brush, into the road (GW towering over them all), as POV travels through them, coming to the front, where Stix and Swish lead the herd.

SWISH

There's no one better to follow, than Grover. We go

way back. You can count on him making good on his

promises.

STIX

The camp he's running is dangerously close to the city. I

just hope we see him again.

SWISH

Even if we don't, you heard him. The loggers are

waiting for us at the location we're currently en

route to, equipment is already there, and the walls

go up before he's even supposed to return...

STIX

And he's just been planning for this his entire life,

or something?

SWISH

(with a laugh)

It's been awhile… (Stix looking at him) What? It's Oregon,

all the rich survival enthusiasts live here...we're lucky

enough to have crossed paths with one of them

crazy bastards...

They walk in silence for a moment, until Swish comes to a stop, looking straight ahead, as does Stix.

Their POV of a bar, where a curtain window moves. The parking lot has plenty of vehicles.

Swish smiling as he looks at Stix, and moves on toward it...

STIX

We...we don't have time for that...

SWISH

I don't think Grover would mind...

STIX

The world hasn't completely fallen apart, just yet.

We need to be smart. Pretty sure he mentioned that,

himself.

SWISH

He also mentioned ME, being in charge. (looking back

over the men) These men need a break, something to fuel

them, toward this new chapter in life... Or one last fling, in

case it all ends tomorrow...

All the men beginning to smile and muttering their excitement, toward the bar in front of them...

Suddenly, a shot is fired at them! They begin to scatter at first, before Swish leads them charging forward.

SWISH

CHARGE!

He fires his gun as do the others, and with their overwhelming numbers, they simply charge right inside the bar, with screams and gunshots...

Stix watches from outside, with a shake of his head, before turning to watch as those same two vehicles from a few moments ago, now go speeding back the original way they were heading...He watches, then flinches as another car engine comes to life, from the parking lot. He turns and watches as the car is flooded with prisoners, who rip the person out.

Another prisoner jumps in the car and peels off, driving away and toward the city. Some prisoners are walking away, in same direction the car fled. A few other prisoners are looking through the other cars.

Rest of the prisoners work to all fit inside the overcrowded bar.

DISSOLVE TO:

Prisoners now bringing dead bodies outside, and dumping on the ground...

DISSOLVE TO:

Prisoners now reacting with excitement, as one of the bodies begins coming to life, as a huff. They play with it, and tease it, knocking it around and to the ground, laughing at it. More come to life, some men get nervous, while others are amused.

Some begin firing shots at the dead, but not at the head. They're laughing and being careless. Eventually a prisoner is bitten in the leg. Many of the others just laugh, before suddenly the huff is killed with a flying hatchet, followed by several kill shots from a gun, as Stix puts down all the huffs...

DISSOLVE TO:

Most prisoners now inside the bar, drunkenly partying as if it were the end of the world...

Rest of them outside, drinking and celebrating...

DISSOLVE TO: (DAY)

Everyone passed out, all around the bar, and inside...

A few of them slowly waking, from inside...

A few waking from outside...

DISSOLVE TO:

All the prisoners exiting the bar, hungover and struggling with the sunlight, as they begin hiking down the road, following Swish and Stix. There are still well over a hundred of them...

SWISH

Looks like our numbers have dropped.

STIX

People want to look for their families...

DISSOLVE TO:

Prisoners arriving at a store, off side of road. Most of them begin breaking open the door and entering store. Many of them help themselves inside, and eventually there are screams upstairs, followed with a few gunshots. The others are pigging out down below...

DISSOLVE TO:

The prisoners now going around the side of the store, onto a back road and over a small bridge (Glenwood Lane), that crosses a large creek (Gales Creek). The road leads to an old outdoor school area, with large structures and a bunch of homes and yurts...

The men eagerly cross the bridge, arriving at the location they had been looking for. But suddenly they are approached by army vehicles, coming to a halt in the road. The prisoners do not hesitate to open fire on the soldiers, who hop out, take cover, and begin firing back...

Prisoners are on the bridge, in the water below, behind the store, in the brush, firing shots back at the soldiers, who are in the road, behind their vehicles. Some of them are off to the side, behind trees, and firing at the prisoners...

Suddenly, in the background you can see hummers coming to a stop, in the road. They hesitate there, while the soldiers and prisoners continue to exchange gunfire...

Eventually, one of the hummers come forward, chasing away the soldiers, who briefly fire on the hummer, before clearing away from it, taking cover from oncoming fire, as the hummer pushes through their army vehicles, and clears a path for the other two hummers...

The soldiers are now in trouble of being overtaken by the prisoners, while the last two hummers drive by. They both stop, while the soldiers fight for their lives...

Suddenly Zane, Scout, Dakota, Wyatt, and Rich begin opening fire on the prisoners...

Jason, Porter, Weston and Colton all arrive, near Zane and the others, and open fire on the prisoners, who begin backing off...

Now Leo, Mason, Gunner and Chasin, all join the fight, as the soldiers become more aggressive. The prisoners become overwhelmed, and begin to retreat into the woods...

The soldiers go after them, but Zane and his group hold back...

Swish and Stix lead the prisoners through the woods, upward as they flee the scene below. In the background you can hear one of the soldiers, shouting back at Zane.

SOLDIER

(off-screen)

Come on! We need your help!

ZANE

This isn't our fight! We just saved your lives. Now

get out of here, like we are!

Swish and Stix continue to lead them away, while keeping fire on the soldiers, who begin falling back...

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. WOODS – DAY

Prisoners now all walking, upward through the brush and trees. Stix holds up a hand, as they all pause. Swish looks ahead, staring at something, before walking toward it...

He approaches a large bundle of something, covered by tarps. He begins uncovering it, with the help of others. GW grabs the tarp and single-handedly rips it off the huge bundle.

Underneath lays a bundle of supplies. Tents, clothes, food, traps, and tons of it. Swish even grabs a walkie talkie. The men all begin going through it...

STIX

Some kind of enthusiast, this Grover is...

DISSOLVE TO:

Same area, now with tents set up, as some men continue to organize the camp, while most lounge around.

Swish and Stix stand near a tent, where the man who had been bitten by a huff, now lays with fever...

STIX

You think just being bitten makes you sick?

SWISH

Who knows what to expect. Maybe we're all bound

to get sick and turn into these damn things.

Couple men approaching them...

PRISONER 1

We lost at least six more men down there.

PRISONER 2

The others want to know what the plan is?

SWISH

You guys all heard him say it, yourself. If we run into

trouble, there'd be supplies in the hills, for camping

until things settle down. The plan, is exactly that.

STIX

With any luck, the loggers will come let us know

when it's safe...

PRISONER 2

What about...(motioning inside tent) him? Do we need

to worry about him making us sick?

Swish walks into tent, while Stix and the other men just watch. A loud gunshot is suddenly fired. Swish walks back out...

SWISH

Nope...

Many of the others simply looking over toward that tent, and Swish...

DISSOLVE TO:

Everyone lounging around, snacking, drinking water, with some of them restless...

One of the men shouts over at Swish.

MAN

So, how'd you know exactly where to find those

supplies?

SWISH

Weren't you listening during the all mighty Grover's

speech? The one you all cheered and chanted, "Grover,

(rolling eyes) Grover". I've been under salary by that guy

for years, now. I've been to this spot before, I know the

routine. Just never thought I'd actually be following it.

Suddenly, someone is heard coming over the radio.

RADIO

Swisher?... This is Camp Glenwood, looking for Swisher.

Swish grabbing the radio, with all nearby eyes (including Stix) on him...

SWISH

(into radio)

This is Swish...

RADIO

Glad you're still with us, Swisher.

SWISH

(into radio)

It's Swish. Who is this?

RADIO

You tell me. That is the procedure, here...

SWISH

(into radio)

So, it is...yet I don't remember, other than you're Grover's

guy, and you're with the loggers.

RADIO

Look, Swisher...we were paid good money to pay

attention, to a well thought out plan, that we never

thought would play out...yet here it is, as surreal as

it may be, and... (interrupted)

SWISH

(into radio)

Look, I can't remember your damn name. I've told you

 _mine,_ yet you still can't get it right, so you'll have to

forgive me if I can't recall the freaking name of

someone I never expected to meet...

Silence for a bit, as they wait for a response...

RADIO

Let's see if multiple choice is your cup of tea. It's either

that, or Grover chose the wrong guy to _co-lead_ this

group. Rick? Lonnie? Shane? Eric? Eddie? Anyone of

those ring a bell, sweetheart?

SWISH

(into radio)

Erica, that's right.

ERIC

(over radio)

Comedians are good, we need comedians in the new

world, people need a reason to laugh. Maybe you'll be

useful after all.

SWISH

(into radio)

How bout you tell me what _you're_ good for? Besides

playing with Lincoln logs. Speaking of such, I take it

you're using break time from tearing down trees and

putting up walls, to make this call? And I imagine it's

safe for us to come on back down there, without U.S.

soldiers, who consider us more of a threat, than dead

people with a hunger for the living.

ERIC

(over radio)

Lincoln logs, that's funny, coming from a man who

babysat adult children, for a living. A man whose job in

the new world, is yet again, babysitting adult children.

SWISH

(into radio)

Battle of wits? Or do me and my adult children get an

update, from the ever so brave man who stands behind

a radio, while he tests my patience?

ERIC

(over radio)

Get comfortable up there. The reason those soldiers were

so concerned with you, is the fact they too, have plans for

this location. They appear to be setting up a perimeter

here, a much smaller version of the one we have planned.

SWISH

(into radio)

So, you're saying we're absolutely screwed?!

ERIC

(over radio)

Not absolutely. Could actually work in our favor, get

updates and such. If this really is the end, they'll leave

us within a week, month at the most. Grover prepared

us for this kind of thing.

SWISH

(into radio)

We're supposed to camp up here for a week, maybe a

month?!

ERIC

(over radio)

Or you can come down here and overpower these

sob's, smart guy.

SWISH

(into radio)

How many of them are there?

ERIC

(over radio)

I was being sarcastic. Even if you beat them, you'd lose

most your men. You've got plenty of supplies. People

all over the planet have it much worse. I'll update you

daily. Lincoln log Erica, out...

Swish puts down radio, with a look at Stix...

SWISH

We'll see just how _useful_ that guy is, once the walls go up.

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. GLENWOOD CAMP – DAY

Man watching from house window, as POV pans back to where soldiers work to put up a fence, while others stand guarding, with guns. They're using a large building (old outdoor school mess hall) as a base camp. A soldier there is on the radio...

SOLDIER

(over radio)

No! Don't go anywhere near the city!

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. PRISONER CAMP – EVENING

Prisoners all lounging around, bored...

PRISONER (GARY, 40)

So, what do we do if a bunch of the dead begin coming

up here?

STIX

We're too far up and too far from the city.

PRISONER (CONNER, 20)

Even Grover couldn't have predicted this, but he picked this

location for a reason. We should just stick to his plan.

SWISH

We're sticking to the plan, but have to be ready to

improvise, to think on our own and be ready for

whatever Grover didn't plan for.

Many prisoners nodding in agreement.

GARY

Yeah...

STIX

We have to be smart, though. Like you said, think,

but not react.

SWISH

And what is it you're thinking about right now? Any

bright ideas going on in there?

STIX

Right now? (shaking head) No reason, things are

pretty much going as planned.

GARY

What about the U.S. dickheads down there?

STIX

Like Eric said over the radio, it could be a good thing.

We need information right now. We need to know

what exactly we're trying to survive.

Many of the prisoners nodding...

STIX

Maybe it's a world where savages like us are at an

advantage...

PRISONER

Hell yeah...

DISSOLVE TO: FLASHBACK

EXT. BACKYARD – DAY

An airplane flies by, as POV pans back, dropping into yard, where a ton of family/friends are having a party. A guy flips grub on the grill, while looking back at all the commotion behind him. He watches as another guy uses fancy moves while tossing several knifes into a watermelon, to much applause.

The guy is Stix, who smiles as his little seven-year-old niece runs over into his arms. He hugs her, and picks her up swinging her around. She laughs and runs back off with her friends, who mimic the way Stix had tossed the knifes...

Stix walks over toward the guy flipping grub (his brother, Adrian). He passes his sister in law (Abigail) with a warm smile and touch of her arm, who then gives someone else (her brother, Juan) a hug, as well as her cousin (Jerry).

ABIGAIL

You made it!

JUAN

Hey, sis.

Stix arriving next to his brother, at the grill. Anna runs over to Juan and Jerry, with excitement.

JUAN

Did you see uncle Stix with the knives?!

ADRIAN

You're always the cool one to her, with all your tough

guy knife tricks.

STIX

That's just because she's too young to realize how

lucky, and how awesome a father is, who gives her a

home and yard like this, to run around celebrating life,

with her family. Someday she'll realize her uncle Stix is

just the broke one, who rents a basement apartment

from his little brother.

ADRIAN

And you save us a fortune in daycare!

Abigail close by (feeding food to infant in baby chair), and chiming in.

ABIGAIL

Not to mention the kids have a loving family member

at home with them, rather than spending half their lives

with people paid to give them their attention. So, stop

with the self-guilt trips. We bought this home hoping

you'd stay part time, and help run this family the way

you do.

She kisses his forehead and then kisses her baby's forehead, and Stix does the same, as the baby cracks up laughing...

DISSOLVE TO: PRESENT TIME

EXT. WOODS – DUSK

Close-up of someone at creek, filling up water bottle. The water settles, as you can see Stix's reflection in it, and he stares at himself a moment...

He then dumps some water over his head, cooling off, before refilling, rising and walking back toward the camp...

DISSOLVE TO: DAY

Prisoners lounging around, bored/annoyed, very restless. They looked uncomfortable, hot. Many of them were down at the creek, inside cooling off.

GW is doing pushups, over the creek, splashing down into the water, with each repetition, while others watch…

CONNER

What does GW stand for?

RANDOM PRISONER

Great White… He killed some big-time drug lord

in prison, named Shark.

CONNER

Great… I was already scared of him…

DISSOLVE TO: DAWN

All the prisoners sound asleep...

A few quick hard drops begin falling, picking up pace very quickly, and turning into a complete downpour...

Prisoners begin waking, yelling/complaining, coming out and trying to do what they can to stay dry, and keep their things dry...

DISSOLVE TO: DAY

Everyone laying/sitting around, sweaty and uncomfortable...

PRISONER 1

I'll take the rain over this muggy shit.

CONNER

I'll take my cell bunk, back over this post apocalypse crap.

A few laughs...

GARY

I'll take a new apocalyptic leader, if the next guy remembers

to stash some damn liquor, with the supply bundle!

More laughs...

RANDOM PRISONER

Or at least a damn playboy magazine, or something!

More laughs...

GARY

What about you, Stix? You been pretty quiet since this

whole thing started.

STIX

Just thinking about my family...if they made it...

Some silence...

GARY

Thought you didn't talk to your family, anymore.

Silence...

STIX

Doesn't mean I don't think about them...

GARY

Well so, when you're not thinking about things that no

longer matter, what are your thoughts on our present

predicament?

STIX

My current thought is that if you ever speak to me, or

of my family with disrespect, like that again, you'll find

yourself in a whole new kind of predicament.

Conner smiling, as are some of the others...

SWISH

Relax Stix...if not for how well liked you are, Gary here

would have been my number two, so show some respect

of your own...

Gary smiling, as are some of the others. Stix slowly rises, and suddenly flips a knife right at Gary, sticking the sleeve of his shirt directly into the tree, he sat against, leaving him with a face of shock/anger, as Stix walks away, with a look at Swish.

STIX

Respect has to be earned...

Swish smiles as Stix walks away.

SWISH

See...I knew there was another reason I made you my

number two.

CONNER

I think he just made Gary make a number two, in his pants!

Prisoners cracking up, as Gary gleams at Swish. (one guy next to Gary tries not to laugh)

GARY

You're just going to let him get away with that shit?!

SWISH

From where I'm sitting, it looks like you're the one

who let him get away with it.

Stix continues walking away, out of camp...

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. WOODS – DAY

Stix walking through the woods, far from the camp. He stops, stands there a second, before suddenly pulling out a hatchet, and violently chopping it at the tree, in a complete rage...

He eventually turns and flips it at a different tree, sticking right into it, and screaming as loud as he can...

He begins to calm, and stands there in silence... Suddenly, something is heard, racing away, as he turns quickly to look. He slowly begins walking toward it...

DISSOLVE TO: FLASHBACK

EXT. BACKYARD – NIGHT

An airplane flies by, as POV pans down into backyard, where the party is over, the yard is vacant (other than leftover party supplies/garbage), and with the shadow of someone running through the yard. A baby can be heard crying, in the background...

POV comes to find Adrian, desperately racing through the yard, looking around every corner...

ABIGAIL

(off-screen)

Adrian, tell me you see her!?

Adrian runs inside. Abigail is in there, frantic as she holds the crying baby.

ABIGAIL

Downstairs, she has to be downstairs!

ADRIAN

Stix is already gone, for work.

ABIGAIL

Maybe she hid down there, and he left without knowing.

Adrian running back outside, around corner of house, and using key to unlock side door...

DISSOLVE TO:

Same POV, but now with sirens flashing on the house, and officers coming out from basement apartment. Another officer walks through the yard, shining a light around...

The parents nervously speak with an officer, in the front yard. A car comes speeding to the scene, stopping in front of the house. Stix comes running out of the car...

STIX

Tell me you've found her!? Tell me she's okay?!

DISSOLVE TO: PRESENT TIME

INT. PRISONER CAMP - DUSK

All the prisoners huddled together around multiple fires...

A prisoner can be heard in background, right before Eric is heard coming over radio.

PRISONER

(in background)

Gotta love this bi-polar Oregon weather. Wet, hot

and cold all in one damn day.

ERIC

(over radio)

Swisher? This is Glenwood Camp, over...

Prisoners all hushing as Swish goes for radio.

SWISH

(into radio)

Tell me you've got good news for us? Tell me we can come

share those nice living conditions of yours, down there,

before we simply storm our way down the hill, and take it.

ERIC

(over radio)

Jesus Christ, you guys are prisoners. You're used to roughing

it. I bet a bunch of dead school teachers, and office workers

would be happy to trade places with you women. But they're

too busy eating the faces off of those, who have no place to

hide from them. People who'd take your supplies and

location in a damn heartbeat.

SWISH

(into radio)

Just like we'd all trade our situation for yours.

Prisoners all voicing their agreement...

ERIC

(over radio)

All I can tell you, is that if Grover isn't showing up, then we

have to wait. He's smart enough to avoid these assholes

and so should you.

SWISH

(into radio)

Do you at least have an update on the long term plan

of these assholes, or if the world is making any progress?

A pause...

ERIC

(over radio)

Due to the fact the world is making absolutely no progress,

I believe most of these guys will go looking for their families,

like I think some already have. Some may try to settle down

here. They'll either join us, or give you fellas something to

take your frustration out on.

SWISH

(into radio)

What makes you say there has been no progress?

ERIC

(over radio)

I've made an ally with one of them. He knows he can

Survive here and be a part of our plan, and because of

that, he gives me stuff.

SWISH

(into radio)

Stuff like what?

ERIC

(over radio)

Stuff like whatever functioning government we have left,

is vacationing somewhere over the North Atlantic.

Communications are going down all over the place. Word

has it there might even be some bombing in the cities,

maybe even the beaches...it's a real mess, out there...

Grover's plan is a reality, boys. Get used to that concept...

SWISH

Any _good_ news, sweetheart?

Suddenly, everyone turns at the sound of something...

Eric comes over radio as they all stare into the dark woods.

ERIC

(over radio)

Yeah, you're a part of Grover's plan!

Someone or something is coming out of the dark woods, right toward the prisoners and their campfires...

It's someone, maybe carrying something/someone...

It's Stix, carrying a deer, as everyone watches…

ERIC

(over radio)

You still there?

Stix walks right into Swish's area, dropping the deer down in front of them, and turning away...

ERIC

(over radio)

Swishy?

STIX

Tomorrow, we go see for ourselves what's going on

down below... (turning and walking away) Tonight...

we feast!

Prisoners all erupting with applause/cheers...

Swish smiles, and turns on the radio for Eric to hear the excited prisoners.

SWISH

(into radio)

Oh, we're still here, baby...

Swish puts down radio, smiling...

SWISH

I'm beginning to think that Stix wants me to be _his_

number two.

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. WOODS – DAY

Gary, Conner and a couple other prisoners, leading Swish, Stix and most of the other prisoners (with guns), through the woods...

SWISH

(talking to Stix)

I'd been waiting for you to start leading like this...

Stix not replying, just walking on in silence, as Swish watches him...

SWISH

You know, the other guys being so fond of you, is not

the only reason you came to be my number 2.

Swish giving Stix a chance to respond, but still walking on in silence...

SWISH

Grover himself, ordered me to do so...

Stix a look at Swish...

STIX

I don't even know Grover.

SWISH

He knows _you_... We all know you...what you did.

Stix walking in silence...

DISSOLVE TO: FLASHBACK

EXT. ADRIAN'S FRONT PORCH – MORNING

Adrian and his hysterical wife Abigail, on the porch, several squad cars are parked in front of their house.

ABIGAIL

I don't get it. Why do they keep talking to your brother?

What does he have to do with this? (sobbing)

Adrian pacing, taking a few steps toward porch steps, but stopping at the sight of an officer standing down below, next to basement apartment door...

CUT TO:

Several officers in basement apartment, speaking to Stix, whose face is full of tears.

OFFICER

So, you're sure you never saw her again after she went

back upstairs, or that she went back up there at all?

STIX

I told you, I'm certain. I hugged her goodnight, kissed

her on her forehead and watched her walk out,

followed by her footsteps (motioning toward window)

right up the front porch.

Stix sobbing...

OFFICER

It's okay, calm down Mr. Vasquez. How come you're

so upset?

All officers closely watching his reaction, as he looks up at the officer who asked him that, with astonishment...

STIX

What do you mean, why am I so upset? Are you FU...

The rest of what Stix asks is heard out on porch, by Adrian and Abigail.

STIX

(off-screen)

CKING KIDDING ME?!

Abigail looks at Adrian with fear and shock...

DISSOLVE TO: PRESENT TIME

EXT. GLENWOOD CAMP – DAY

POV through binoculars (from behind a fence), of the Glenwood camp, with soldiers out and about, and some guarding the gates. A couple different soldiers can be seen up in each other's faces, on the verge of fighting...

Yelling can be heard, from inside one of the command center areas. It sounds like one pissed off Colonel, frustrated and shouting profanity, along with knocking things over, before storming outside, walking further away, as he tried to reach someone over his radio...

POV Swish coming out from behind binoculars, and next to Stix, Conner, Gary, GW and two other prisoners.

SWISH

Well...guess we're getting all paranoid over nothing.

These guys are on the verge of losing it.

GARY

We could take these guys! Let's just storm them.

Swish shaking his head, with a relieved look from Stix.

SWISH

Naw, I don't care for Erica, but he's right, we'd lose men.

(Looks at Gary and the others) Fall back.

Suddenly, a gunshot is fired, from up the hill a ways. Swish and them freeze, with a look up ahead, then back toward the camp, before running up ahead. Swish getting on his radio.

SWISH

(over radio)

Divit? What's happening?!

Swish and them keep running, before Divit finally answers...

DIVIT

(over radio)

We had to shoot a couple...dead people... One of

them got Miller.

Swish and them, can already hear excitement growing from the camp, as they continue up hill, toward the growing sound of someone in agony. They eventually reach Divit and the others.

Swish takes a look at the dead bodies, and Miller on the ground crying out in pain from a terrible bite. Suddenly, he's stuck in the head with a hatchet. Swish turns back to look at Stix. He nods and then begins leading everyone back uphill...

Down below, at the Glenwood Camp, soldiers are arming up and some already leaving through the gates, on foot and in vehicles...

CUT TO:

EXT. PRISON CAMP – DAY

Swish and all the others (tired and out of breath) arriving back at the camp. Swish goes onto radio.

SWISH

(into radio)

Everything still good at your point, Divit?

DIVIT

(over radio)

No sign of them.

CONNER

(over radio)

Clear here, too. I don't think they'll waste their time

coming up this far.

SWISH

(into radio)

Alright, keep the radio open, but warn us asap, if we're

going to war.

Stix looks around at all the others...

STIX

We need to be smarter...more prepared...

GARY

What the hell does that mean?

STIX

Grover said they aren't hard to kill. They're brainless,

and the brain is exactly what takes them down.

GARY

Again, I have to ask, where the hell are you going with

this?

STIX

We need to be educated enough against these things,

to take them out without wasting precious ammo, not

to mention sounding off an alarm for the U.S. military.

SWISH

That's not the U.S. military. It's a bunch of scared slaves

with no one to take command from, anymore...but Stix

is right... Those dead fucks should have been taken down

without using a gun.

Everyone silent a moment, before Eric comes over radio.

ERIC

(over radio)

Swisher, what in the hell are you jailbirds doing up there,

or should I say, down here?

SWISH

(into radio)

Jailbirds, that's funny, after the view I just had of your

glorious living situation. Least we're free, up here.

ERIC

(over radio)

Then why the rush to come down here?!

SWISH

(into radio)

Valid point, but we had to see for ourselves. Can't

blame us for being skeptical.

ERIC

You might have actually helped your cause. They

appear more paranoid than ever.

SWISH

(into radio)

Then perhaps it's time to have some fun...

Stix an unsure look at Swish, while Gary and some of the others, look excited...

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. GLENWOOD CAMP – NIGHT

Swish, Stix, Gary, Conner, Divit and other prisoners crouched down in the brush. Swish is holding the radio.

ERIC

(over radio)

Your light is green. I repeat, your light is green.

Swish, the others, and tons of other prisoners rise and exit the brush, they charge forward and take aim. They open fire on all the nearby guards, taking down several of them. They briefly open fire on the command center, before turning and running back into the brush, and disappearing...

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. GLENWOOD CAMP – DAWN

A car is on fire and rolling fast, down the hillside, crashing into the Glenwood perimeter fence, and rolling on inside. Soldiers are scrambling to the scene.

POV Gary and other prisoners smiling, and disappearing into the brush...

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. PRISON CAMP – DAY

Swish sleeping in his tent, as Stix comes to wake him...

STIX

(handing him the radio)

Grover's back.

Swish quick to rise and take radio, as he comes out of tent, with gathering curious prisoners...

SWISH

(into radio)

Grover?

GROVER

(over radio)

Swish, buddy! I hear you've been proving just how valuable

you and your fine men are. Eric, here has nothing but good

things to say about you, and your developing relationship

with one another. I'm glad to hear that, I really am. Cause

listen up, and play this for everyone to hear. I come with good

and bad news. First the bad. I won't be staying, not even

long enough to greet you fine boys down from the hill top.

Things are not going as smooth at the other camp. It's too

close to the city and swamped with the dead. You guys have

no idea how good you have it, out here.

SWISH

(into radio)

That's not the good news is it?

GROVER

(over radio, and laughing)

You're right Eric, he is funny. No, Swish, it's not. The good

news is, I'm a man of my word. I've not only brought the

supplies, heavy machinery and equipment, to build the

safest possible way of living, in this new world, but I've

brought the WOMEN!

Prisoners cheering with excitement, as Grover goes on.

GROVER

(over radio)

I've brought the BOOZE! (more cheers) I've brought the

supplies and personnel to make that moonshine, I promised,

once the booze runs out! (more cheering) I've brought more

weapons (cheering), more ammo (cheering), and did I

mention WOMEN?!

The prisoners erupting with excitement!

GROVER

(over radio)

So, get on down here! Get started on your new lives, your

new home. Follow the plan I've set in motion...and make

me proud, upon my return!

More cheering which develops into chanting, "Grover, Grover, Grover", as Swish plays their chanting over the radio, for him to hear...

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. GLENWOOD CAMP – DAY

Prisoners coming out of the brush, toward the fenced perimeter. They begin approaching the gate, which is wide open...

The soldiers appear to be gone, other than one army jeep and a few guys in uniform, among all the other tons of people. There are also tons of equipment, trucks and even semis with long flatbeds. There is a logging team of guys, sitting or standing on the flatbeds, watching the prisoners arrival...

Everyone begins watching them. The others appear to be mostly single mothers, with their children. There are tons of them. The younger of the women appear not to have children, but even those who do, are fairly young themselves. Some of them are gawking over the size of GW, and intimidated, by how intimidating he appears…

Suddenly, one of the loggers stands up and pulls out a blowhorn.

ERIC

It's nice to officially meet you, Swisher.

Everyone (including the women and their families) turns to give their attention to Eric...

ERIC

(over blowhorn)

It's nice to meet you all. My name is Eric, and I'm one of

the three co-leaders here at Camp Glenwood. I share that

responsibility with Mr. Swisher, who I believe likes to go

by Swish. The two of us, share our leadership with Ramiro

Vazquez, who I believe goes by Stix. I guess he has a

special skill set that goes along with that name. (looking

over all the prisoners) Would the two of you like to

present yourselves?

Stix a strange look at Swish, as they both walk out in front of all the other prisoners...

ERIC

(over blowhorn)

We all know that Grover is our one true leader. It's up to the

three of us, to ensure he doesn't have to worry about how we

run this place, how we live our new lives. You already know

what he wants in return, for everything he's provided us…and

that's loyalty. Loyalty to the camp, and loyalty to him and the

other camp. We have their backs, and they have ours. It's

really that simple...

SWISH

(muttering)

Nothing's that easy...

ERIC

(over blowhorn)

Anything you guys would like to add before we get started?

Because we are about to be very busy, building ourselves a

safe place from what's going on (motioning at gate), out there.

Stix silently looking at Swish, as scene dissolves...

DISSOLVE TO: FLASHBACK

INT. ADRIAN'S FRONT ROOM – EVENING

Abigail is pacing around. She looks outside, at the police car, parked across the street. She turns back around, facing Adrian, who is holding their baby.

ABIGAIL

They're here for him, they're watching him! (becoming

hysterical) He did this. (Adrian trying to calm her) Your

brother did something to her. He did something to our

baby! (running for the door) He knows where she is!

She goes out front door, running down the steps. Adrian is inside placing baby in playpen, then running after Abigail. She reaches bottom of steps, turning and going for basement door. Officers from the squad car are now running to the scene...

She barges through basement door. Stix, with tears, comes toward her. She grabs him.

ABIGAIL

WHAT'D YOU DO TO HER!? WHERE IS MY BABY!? YOU

DID THIS! (crying) What did you do to her!? (crying

hysterically) Oh my god, what did you do to my baby!?

Officers running through door, grabbing her. Stix is crying. Adrian comes in, grabbing his wife.

She continues to sob hysterically...

ABIGAIL

Our little girl, our baby. She can't be gone, she has to

be alive, oh my god...

DISSOLVE TO: PRESENT TIME

EXT. GLENWOOD CAMP – EVENING

Stix walking alone, with a look of anger. He approaches Swish...

SWISH

Before you even get all pissy with me, don't bother.

I had no idea you were included in this co-leadership

crap. Okay, I did, but I didn't agree with it.

Stix rolling his eyes.

STIX

I can already see my real role here. The two of you are

going to compete for my loyalty, simply to be the most

powerful of the so-called co-leadership. Which of

course leaves me as the real one, leading things...

Swish amused and laughing out loud, with a pat of Stix's back.

SWISH

(laughing)

Now see, that's the Stix, right there that I don't mind

sharing a true co-leadership with.

POV pans back over all the different people inside the camp, hard at work, moving supplies, fueling trucks, loading supplies...

DISSOLVE TO: DAWN

Loggers, many of the prisoners (finally dressed differently) and even some of the teenage boys, all loaded up (in the trucks/semis, and flatbeds) and driving through the gates of the camp. Stix standing on the end of one of the flatbeds, Swish nowhere around...

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. WOODS – MORNING

All the vehicles coming to a stop, in an area full of trees. All the men begin piling out or jumping down off the flatbeds. Eric jumps out in front of everyone, to get their attention.

ERIC

So...a dozen men working as guards, at all times. You'll be

armed with guns, but unless you absolutely can't avoid it,

it's required you use your axes. If a group of them show up,

make sure everyone stops what they're doing, and we work

together to take care of the problem. We came out this far,

to avoid the dead, but we'll be making a ton of noise, so

who knows.

DISSOLVE TO: AFTERNOON

POV (tons of noise) panning over the guards. One of them watches as another uses his axe, to kill a huff. Another guard actually laughs over the death of it, while another shakes his head, in disbelief...

Loggers, with help of prisoners, are hard at work using their equipment to bring down tree after tree...

POV of them loading tree after tree onto the flatbeds...

DISSOLVE TO: AFTERNOON

Everyone now loaded up, as the vehicles begin driving away from that location...

Eric is on the same flatbed as Stix, and approaching him...

ERIC

I actually think I saw you smile, once, out there today.

Eric taking a seat right next to Stix...

ERIC

I take it that means you didn't mind me suggesting that

Swisher remained at camp, rather than you?

STIX

I didn't mind...

ERIC

This way he gets a chance to lead without us. I get the

feeling that's how he prefers to lead. (looking right at

him) What about you, Ramiro? How do you feel about

Grover's plan?

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. GLENWOOD CAMP – AFTERNOON

Most men are way outside the original army fenced perimeter, hard at work, putting up the first tree logs, as part of their new perimeter...

The women watch from behind the fence, curiously and gratefully...

Some of the prisoners are killing off approaching huffs...

Swish is arriving next to Stix...

SWISH

So, how'd it go, out there? Erica make her move on

you, yet?

Stix a faint laugh as he shakes his head…

DISSOLVE TO: EVENING

Everyone wrapping it up. Many men entering through the gates, some of them simply dropping down on the green grass. Others are greeted by women, with cold drinks and happy smiles. Many men look happy, while some without women, don't look so happy.

PRISONER

(mumbling to himself)

I work all day, and no one gives a damn about me...

DISSOLVE TO: NIGHT

Everyone celebrating/drinking, at the back-end of the camp. It's fairly noisy.

POV cuts to guards, patrolling the fences.

POV cuts to guards at the gate, running through, toward some huffs, and taking them down...

POV cuts to the party. Some women are happily drinking/celebrating with loggers/prisoners, while other women remain alone, as do some of the men...

One man begins forcing himself on a woman, trying to lead her away...

Eric shows up, trying to calm the guy down. The guy slowly walks away, mumbling something under his breath...

ERIC

What was that? You mumble your shit at me, you best

mumble it loud enough for me to hear what you're saying,

son.

Eric watches him continue to walk away, then turns to see most eyes on him...

ERIC

Let me be clear about this one. There will be laws, here...

There will be respect for women, here… There _will_ be

consequences for those who don't understand this.

Suddenly, the man Eric had stopped, from assaulting the woman, is now holding a gun to Eric's head...

PRISONER

I didn't follow rules too well in the last world, and it's not

looking so great in this one. Pretty sure my other co-leaders

won't trouble me with any of your so-called consequences...

Suddenly, a hatchet sails through the air, with its backside hitting the gun, and knocking it out of the prisoner's hand. Stix is coming directly at him, swinging a knife in his hand, on the verge of easily tossing it right at him, if needed...

STIX

How sure are ya?

DISSOLVE TO:

INT. GLENWOOD CAMP HOUSE – NIGHT

Swish and Stix alone in a house.

STIX

You do realize if that guy had blown his head off, then that

wall out there would not finish going up. You really think

the rest of those loggers are just going to fall in line with

you. They know where the other camp is, they'll just go

there, and tell Grover what happened, and then what? I

mean, you are actually smarter than this, right?

Swish just staring at him with a smile...

SWISH

I didn't say I was concerned with you saving your new

buddy...I just expressed concern with how close you and

that new buddy, are becoming...

Swish a look at him, while heading out the door...

SWISH

Don't want the next gun being pointed at _my_ head...

DISSOLVE TO: MONTAGE

A montage of a couple weeks or so...

Everyone waking with the sunrise, loading up the trucks, hopping on and driving away...

Arriving at the same location, to cut down more trees...

Tree after tree drops to the ground. Guards take out a couple huffs. More trees going down. Trees being loaded on the flatbeds...

The truck cavalry back on the road, loaded with trees...

Truck cavalry arriving at Glenwood Camp...

Trees being unloaded...

Trees being put up...

Mothers bringing drinks/food to their teenage sons and daughters, who are hard at work. Other mothers supplying drinks/food to hard working prisoners/loggers...

Some of the guards are showing some of the women (and/or their teens) how to use/load guns, and how to use spears to approach huffs. The women are showing an interest to learn how to survive, in the new world...

Days turn into nights, and nights into mornings...

The women continue to be useful in helping around camp, some of them now even joining the truck cavalry. Some of them as guards, some of them hard at work. Some of them now in relationships, kissing their men before those men climb on the flatbeds, waving or blowing kisses as they drive away, being made fun of by some of the other men.

More trees coming down, more trees going up...

Days into nights, nights into mornings...

Stix throwing his hatchet...

Stix carrying a deer into camp, dropping down where others are quick to begin gutting it...

Trees coming down, trees going up...

A few men and women are setting up the "moonshine kitchen."

Days to night, night to morning...

A woman guard at the Glenwood gate, killing her first huff, then celebrating with some others...

Trees coming down, trees going up...

Days getting dark, dark turning to dawn...

Teenagers yawning, as they dress for the day...

Teenagers half asleep, as they sit on the flatbeds while driving through the gates...

Trees coming down, trees going up...

Camp fires, meat cooking, people drinking and having good times...

The camp fires go out, dark becomes dawn, camp fires still smoking...

Trees coming down, trees going up...

Days burns out, night gives way to dawn...

Truck cavalry on the road...

Suddenly, they are stopping/pulling over to side of road. Everyone is curiously watching, as a vehicle can be heard approaching...

It's a hummer, slowly making its way by them. Stix stands to watch. Porter can be seen in front passenger seat, looking out at them...

It goes by, and keeps driving...

Stix jumps down, as Eric comes running over...

ERIC

That wasn't, Grover, was it?

STIX

He would have stopped, right?

ERIC

Yeah, so...then who the hell was that?

Trees coming down, trees going up...

Trees coming down, trees going up...

Trees coming down, trees going up...

Days to night, nights to days...

Truck cavalry going down the road. Eric sitting with Stix, on flatbed...

STIX

Another hummer? Not the same one?

ERIC

This one was supposedly in bad shape, barely running.

Josh and Larry were right at the road when it went by,

early this morning. Said it looked like that thing had

been through World War 3...

STIX

I think we're all going through World War 3...

ERIC

Fair point... But whoever they are and whoever they

went to war with, we're sure not alone out here...

Trees coming down, trees going up...

POV begins panning around the progress of the wall and the camp. There is much progress, yet so much still to be, when it comes to building the entire perimeter...

Trees coming down, trees going up...

Days to nights, nights to days...

Trees coming down, trees going up...

Teenagers in the woods, watching and learning how to build traps...

Teenagers bringing squirrel and rabbit into the camp...

Teenagers learning how to clean/cook the animals...

Trees coming down, trees going up...

Days to nights, nights to days...

Two men working in the moonshine kitchen…

Trees coming down, trees going up...

Guards at the Glenwood Camp, killing multiple huffs...

Guards in the woods (while others work), killing a huff...

Trees coming down, trees going up...

Days to nights, nights to days...

Truck cavalry riding down road. Stix enjoys the fresh air, and the view, but suddenly something catches his attention...

His POV of a little girl (Sam) in the brush, with someone else (DJ), hiding and watching them drive by...

Stix looks around at the others, making sure no one else noticed...

He says nothing, as they keep going...

DISSOLVE TO: FLASHBACK

EXT. ADRIAN'S BACKYARD – NIGHT

POV pans in on basement window, it eventually begins to slowly come ajar, and Stix begins climbing out...

POV from inside of window, of Stix outside, as he creeps through the yard, hops a fence and disappears down an alley...

CUT TO:

Stix hiding in a bush, watching a house window, as someone inside, goes upstairs, and shuts off lights...

DISSOLVE TO:

Stix crawling through a window, into the house...

He begins creeping around...

He checks closets, spare rooms, before going down into basement (pulling out and turning on a flashlight)

In basement he looks all around, in every room. He finds nothing, and goes back upstairs...

DISSOLVE TO:

Stix now slowly creeping up the staircase to the upper level (flashlight now off, but in hand)

He comes to a bedroom, listens, and slowly opens. He shines light. It's a spare room, from the look of it...

He walks inside, looking around, and walking toward closet. He peeks inside, before turning and leaving, while shutting off his flashlight...

He crosses hall, over into next room, creeping inside. Keeping his flashlight off, he walks over to where a small child is sleeping. He stands there over the child's bed, just staring down at him. He looks around, before slowly creeping back out…

He leaves the room, and stares ahead, at the only other room...

He walks over to it, placing ear against it...

DISSOLVE TO: PRESENT TIME

EXT. GLENWOOD CAMP – DAY

Trees being taken off the flatbeds...

Trees being mounted into the ground...

Everyone suddenly gathering inside the fences, around Eric (holding blowhorn), standing next to a man holding a helmet, with a motorcycle right next to him.

In the background, a few men take care of a couple of huffs, who were approaching the area. They take them down, then approach all the others…

ERIC

(over blowhorn, waving a letter)

An update from Grover...(he begins reading) It's quite simply

too dangerous for me to travel, at this time. I will do my best

to continue communication. And on that note, I need to warn

you of an enemy. Somewhere in Beaverton, between us and

you, is such an enemy. They've killed over a dozen of our men,

and are a large part of the reason I won't be traveling for the

time being. There is way too much going on, to be going to

war with anyone, at this time. So, for now, continuing to build

and secure our camps, is the best course of action. That, and

continue to grow. The more people you bring in, the bigger

our army becomes. But be wise in who you offer this sanctuary,

too. There will be those who'd prefer to simply take it, for their

greedy selves… Now… If trouble comes to you, then defend

yourselves and your land, with every damn thing you have.

Leave Beaverton alone, for now, but if Beaverton comes to you,

let them know who Grover is!

The men cheering, Eric waiting to finish...

ERIC

(over blowhorn)

The sooner we finish our camps...the sooner we can

invade Beaverton, together, and show these bastards,

who runs this part of the new Oregon...

More cheering...

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. GLENWOOD CAMP - DAY

Trees coming down, trees going up...

Men busy working all around the camp. A motorcycle is in the background, leaving the camp, as Eric approaches Stix, who's next to logger equipment, as men use it to set up the next log…

Stix staring right at Eric, as he arrives…

ERIC

What?

STIX

Nice letter… Any more to it?

ERIC

That's what I wanted to talk to you about. (Eric

looking around) He asked me how things were going.

I shared some concerns with him…

STIX

Concerns?

ERIC

You and me, Stix, we're on the same page, which makes

this new life and responsibilities we share, much easier to

go about. But your buddy, Swish, who I'm not even so sure,

is actually your buddy, is the one part of Grover's plan, that

I have concerns with.

STIX

And how do you figure Grover will react to that news?

ERIC

He's a fair man, I'm not worried about his reaction. I'm

more focused on yours?

STIX

Figured that's where the conversation was heading…

ERIC

I think you share my concerns, and understand that might

feel risky, for you to voice, but we have a great plan here, in

front of us to follow. There's a flaw in that plan, and we

have to get out in front of it, before it spreads…

Stix looking around, hesitating to respond…

STIX

The men are loyal to him. Thinking whatever you're

thinking, might be an even bigger flaw than the one you

seek to illuminate.

ERIC

Hence the reason I'm sharing those thoughts with you…

Stix just looking at him…

STIX

Tell me about your connection to Grover?

ERIC

Like Swish, he hired me. Paid once a year, at Christmas,

in person, and we'd go over the routine, (gesturing around

them) and thank god we did.

Stix shaking his head…

STIX

You knew him better than that.

Eric looking right at him…

ERIC

Alright…I'll be transparent with you. I knew him when

younger, high school. He moved on to bigger and better

things, eventually became loaded, and I had no idea at

first, why he contacted me again after so many years.

Seemed very interested in (gesturing around them) my

line of work, as a logger.

Stix looking right at him…

ERIC

The thing you need to know about Grover, is that he's

exactly where he wants to be. I'm not questioning his

ability to get here, but his real people, family and

friends, are at his present location. That's why this one

here, it's all about you and I…at least it can be…

Stix looking away, thinking…

ERIC

I know your story, Stix. (Stix looking right at him) I

know what kind of human being you are…

DISSOLVE TO: FLASHBACK

EXT. PARKING LOT – NIGHT

Stix carefully sneaking around a parking lot. He ducks down as a car goes by, followed by a happy couple, laughing and holding hands as they get into their car. They start the engine and exit the parking lot. Stix slowly rises, and begins breaking into a car. He looks all around, finding a spare key. He starts engine and drives away…

CUT TO:

Stix, parking car on side of street, shutting off engine and staring across street, at that same house…

DISSOLVE TO: (still night)

Same location, as Stix continues to watch the house. No lights come on, but the door comes open, as a man slowly comes outside and just as slowly closes the door, before walking over to his vehicle. Stix eagerly watching, as the guy drives away. Stix ducks down to avoid being seen. Then rises, watches him drive away, and then stares over at the dark house, that he had left from…

DISSOLVE TO: REAL TIME

EXT. GLENWOOD CAMP – MORNING

Eric leaving with the logger caravan, as Stix watches, while gathered up with a group of his own. Stix and his group (all with packs, and hunting gear) begin heading out on foot.

Suddenly, Swish opens the door to his cabin. He's geared up and ready to go. Two women are inside, lazily lounging around.

SWISH

I'm coming, I'm coming.

Stix stops, looking, as Gary and a large handful of Swish's other loyal buddies, are also geared up ready to go, and heading their direction, as is Swish…

Stix just watching them arrive…

SWISH

I've always wanted to learn how to hunt…

DISSOLVE TO:

Swish, Stix and all the rest of them, hiking through the woods, searching for something to hunt…

SWISH

We're worried about ya, Stix. You've been spending a

lot of time with our new "co-leader".

Stix hesitates before responding…

STIX

Keep your friends close, enemies closer…

SWISH

(nodding)

Now that's what I like to hear… What else I'd like to

hear, is what has it gotten you, so far?

STIX

What do you mean?

SWISH

(shaking head)

Anything interesting you've learned from your new buddy?

STIX

Not really. He's rather boring. Grover hired him due to his

logging team and like you, was paid every Christmas. He

did mention that Grover's with family and friends, at the

other camp. He thinks we could end up on our own, here.

Swish taking in the information…

SWISH

What do you think?

STIX

I think Grover went through too much effort to have us

here…he'll be back.

SWISH

Agreed, at least eventually, but I do think we have

some time.

STIX

Time for what?

SWISH

To plot…

Stix a look at Swish, as they all walk along…

STIX

Maybe Eric's a problem, maybe he's not, but what

you're thinking, certainly is.

SWISH

Why is that, Stix?

STIX

How many people are already aware of your plan to

plot? You really think you can keep all that plotting,

from Grover?

SWISH

That's why I'm here talking to you about it. You can plot

with the best of them. Come up with something Grover

will never think twice about.

Stix just looking back at Swish, when suddenly commotion comes from up front, as everyone begins pulling out their weapons. Swish and Stix run to the front, finding their men holding guns on a man and his three kids (boys-15 and 16, girl-14). They are all filthy and look exhausted. The man is also holding a gun on them…

SWISH

Whoa, whoa. Easy, now.

MAN

We don't want any trouble. We were only hiding so that

you'd pass by and go on your way. We're just trying to

survive, like you guys.

SWISH

Then it's your lucky day.

STIX

He's not lying, we have a camp. We're putting up walls

and need more people.

Man, nervously pointing gun from Swish to Stix.

MAN

I heard these guys talking about prison. We saw some

of you when this first started. You're all convicts. I can't

trust my kids lives, with you people! They've already

lost their moth (cutoff)

SUDDENLY BOOM! A shot is fired directly into the man's head, as he goes down, with the kids in shock, behind him. Some of the prisoners laugh, some of them continue aiming guns at the kids…

STIX

Hold your fire! No more shooting!

Swish coming over, with a look right at the kids. The girl is scared and weeping. The younger boy is frightened and staring at the men, while his brother looks right at Swish, with hate and anger…

SWISH

I don't know, Stix. This one looks like he wants me dead.

STIX

Once we give him a life and a duty, he'll understand, this

was an accident.

Swish staring right into his eyes…

SWISH

No, I don't think he will. Maybe he'll pretend for a day, a

week, hell maybe a year…but eventually he already knows

there'll be a day when he puts a knife in my back, for the

death of his father, that he obviously blames me for.

Suddenly, the kid bolts, yelling for his brother and sister

BOY

RUN!

They all dash for the woods, but the oldest is quickly shot in the back. The girl screams as she and her brother continue to run. Several men go after her, but are quickly out ran by Stix, who reaches for his hatchet, while in pursuit…

STIX

I got this!

DISSOLVE TO:

Same location, as the dead teenage boy begins coming to life, as a huff. He slowly rises, as the prisoners watch in awe. They circle him, pushing him back as he goes for them…

GARY

There's gotta be a way to train these things. (some laughs)

Suddenly, a hatchet comes out of nowhere, right into the huff's head, taking him down. The men all watch, as Stix goes right to the kid, removing his hatchet from his skull…

SWISH

The girl didn't outrun ya, did she? (some laughs) I

know you didn't kill a little girl.

STIX

I didn't plan to… I wanted to bring them both back

to camp…

Everyone just staring at him…

GARY

So, what the hell did you do?

STIX

The boy broke his ankle. The girl wouldn't stop weeping.

I didn't want to, but… I put em' down…

SWISH

Such the sweetheart, Stix…

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. GLENWOOD LANE – DAY

A little boy (Coke, 8) skipping rocks over the creek (next to another boy, Chance, 6), as his mom (Pepsi, 26, Australian accent) washes clothes (next to many other women) and looks up at him.

PEPSI

Try not to make much noise, Coke.

She looks all around. They are at the creek, with highway 6 on the other side, and the gate to the Glenwood camp back behind them. Women are washing clothes, while a few men stan around, with guns.

PEPSI

We don't want the sick to hear us.

COKE

They're dead, not sick.

One of the men (Damon, 35ish) is standing up on the bridge, looking over them.

DAMON

(holding gun)

He's okay, go ahead and have your fun. We can handle

the dead… And who the hell names they kid, Coke?

(laughing)… Is it cause his daddy black?

Coke begins skipping more rocks. Damon smiles as Pepsi turns toward him.

PEPSI

I'm just worried about a bunch of them, showing up…

And everyone calls me Pepsi…so Coke, made sense.

DAMON

(laughing)

Pepsi and Coke, (laughing) You the same, but you not. I

like it! And you can run, can't you? (laughing, gesturing

toward the gates/walls) Gate's right there. If you can't

make that, then you ain't lasting long, anyhow. (laughing)

PEPSI

(smiling)

I can make that with my kid over my shoulders and my

eyes closed. I was just worried about an army of them

blocking our gates… What happens then?

DAMON

Well they ain't getting' in, that's for sure.

PEPSI

Yeah, but then how do we get out?

DIFFERENT GUY

(GENO)

She's got a point. Eventually there will be much more

of them, then there are of us.

PEPSI

I think it's already that way…

A woman (Kaiden, 25), washes clothes next to Pepsi.

KAIDEN

Guess we can't blame Grover for not counting on a

billion or so dead people, roaming the planet.

DAMON

I bet most of em' all stay in the city…and they gotta die

eventually, right? When they run out of food, or some shit.

Pepsi responding, but quietly and only to Kaiden.

PEPSI

I wouldn't count on it…

Kaiden staring at Pepsi…

KAIDEN

So, how do you know Grover?

PEPSI

(shaking head)

I don't, actually. I was invited by a friend of mine, over 4

years ago. I haven't even seen her in at least 2 years, and

she doesn't appear to be here. She herself didn't even

know who was in charge of it all, and said a friend of hers

told her about it. We were just doing play dates with

our kids, and one day she mentioned this interesting thing

about a group of rich people who had a D-Day plan, for the

apocalypse, if and when it happened. She told me that if

things ever went to hell, to meet at George School, our old

middle school. (looking at Kaiden, who is nodding her head)

Is that how you got here?

KAIDEN

Not at George; It was a different school on the other side

of town. Did you guys get picked up by buses, too?

PEPSI

Bus, singular. It only had room for half of us. Those of us

left behind, were told more would come…

KAIDEN

And did they?

PEPSI

Not until the next morning, and this time there were 4

busses, and it was still not enough for everyone… People

kept showing up all night. I guess the D-Day plan was really

spread. We waited, and waited. Eventually it got so crowded,

and late, and so much was going on, that someone broke

into the school, and everyone began piling inside. The alarm

was going off, and I was actually considering leaving. I heard

sirens close by. We'd been hearing them all day and night,

but this one was now coming right our way. I remember

Coke asking, "are they coming for us, for breaking into the

School…?." And then we watched, as an ambulance crashed

right into a house across the street. It went right into their

living room! I just watched for a moment, until the people

who live there, came out screaming, and just running away

from the house. At that point it appeared going inside the

school, was our best option. We're here now, but…

(shaking head)

KAIDEN

What happened inside?

PEPSI

At first it wasn't too bad, but more and more people kept

showing up, and it got crazy crowded, in there. A few of the

dead began showing up, too. Everyone was panicking, but

thankfully there were only a few of them, and they weren't

able to get inside. As the night went on, and some people

began to sleep. Coke drifted, and I was almost out, until I

heard someone screaming. Some guys went down the hall,

to see what was happening. Eventually word had spread that

someone tried raping a girl, and killed her father or boyfriend,

not sure. We all piled into the gym, at least those who could

fit. Some people chose their own spots, in the school to

"camp". As the night went on, you could hear random

screams, throughout the dark halls. Knowing someone there

had killed someone, no one dared to enter those halls, to see

what was happening, and going outside didn't seem

like much of an option, as well. It was the longest

night of my life…

KAIDEN

What was all the screaming?

PEPSI

I don't know… Girls being raped? Maybe killed… It was

like the Superdome during Katrina.

KAIDEN

Oh my god…

PEPSI

By daylight, (developing tears) there was a little boy, out

in the hall, alone and crying. People kept trying to figure

out who he belonged to, but…(shaking head) All I could

think, was that his mom was raped and killed. Then

suddenly those buses began pulling up, and people were

piling out of the school. Everyone tried to rush onto the

buses, but were met by men with guns, who said women

and children first. But they were turning down the older

women. People were getting violent. One of the bus men

actually shot a guy dead. It was a mess. Then I saw that

poor little boy, lost from his mom. I watched a random

guy grab him, and use him to get on one of the buses. It

reminded me of that scene from Titanic, when the real

asshole guy grabbed the little peasant girl, to use as his

ticket onto a lifeboat…

KAIDEN

I know exactly what part you're talking about.

PEPSI

Eventually we made it onto one of the buses, and while

taking off, saw 2 more buses arrive, which picked up the

rest of the people…meaning whoever raped and killed

that little boy's mother, and god knows who else, made it

onto one the buses, and is probably here among us,

somewhere…

Kaiden looking around, with a creeped-out expression…

PEPSI

It's all I could think about while everyone began

unloading off of those buses… Every guy I looked at…

KAIDEN

That's so creepy… What about the boy?

Pepsi pointing over at the other boy, next to Coke…

KAIDEN

(eyes wide)

That's him?

PEPSI

That first day at the Portland Camp, they were asking

who he belonged too, obviously abandoned by the guy

who used him, as a ticket.

KAIDEN

So, you took him?

PEPSI

I grabbed that kid and hugged him for a week. Next thing

I know, he was my responsibility. What else am I going to do?

KAIDEN

You think the guy who took him onto the bus, could be the

one who…

PEPSI

Who knows…I just keep hoping whoever it was, is still at the

Portland Camp, and not here…

POV Chance, quietly watching Coke…

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. FOGGY HIGHWAY – DAY

A baby fawn and it's mother walking along the highway. One of the prisoners is aiming an arrow at it, with his bow, and releasing. The mother deer goes down.

Stix takes notice of something/someone diving into the brush. He cautiously looks around, while walking forward, aiming his hatchet, and tossing it at the fawn…

As the prisoners gather the dead deer, share some laughs and begin leaving the area, disappearing into the fog, Stix remains while looking all around, before slowly disappearing into that fog…

DISSOLVE TO:

More clear conditions (little fog remains), as the prisoners hike through the woods, a couple of them carrying the deer…

Swish begins staring at Stix, as they hike along…

SWISH

Did you really kill that girl?

Stix turning to look at Swish…

STIX

I didn't want to, I wasn't going to. I went after them to

save them…

Swish just staring at him a few moments…

SWISH

Did it remind you of your niece?

Stix gripping his hatchet, squeezing it, and suddenly tossing it right at Swish, but missing as it goes into the tree, back behind him. In shock, he looks back at it, and before he can ever react, Stix rams him right into that tree, next to the hatchet, and gets right into his face, just staring into his eyes…

STIX

Mention my niece again, and you'll get to meet her!

Gary and a handful of others, come to the tree, aiming their weapons at Stix… Swish smiles…

SWISH

Yeah…I kinda knew I was asking for it, with that one.

My bad…

Stix still holding him there, staring, before slowly letting go…

Swish walks away with a pat to Stix's back…

DISSOLVE TO: FLASHBACK

EXT. WOODS – NIGHT

A car driving on a dirt road, coming to a stop in the middle of nowhere, shutting off the car, but leaving headlights on. A man slowly begins climbing out of car, walking over to side of the road, and into the woods…

Another car (headlights off) comes to a stop, up a ways from the other car. Inside is Stix, looking over at the other car, and the guy, who appears to be off the side of the road, just standing next to a tree. Stix watches, as the guy begins kneeling down. Stix has a pocket knife in his hand, as he reaches for the door, and quietly climbs out…

POV the man, knelt down toward an area of dirt. He was sobbing…

MAN

Oh my god…what have I done? I…I didn't mean to do

this…I would do anything to see your smiling happy

face, again.

Suddenly, a flashlight comes over the area (revealing the man as Juan, Abigail's brother), as he jumps! Stix comes running right at him! He tackles him, beating on him.

STIX

WHAT DID YOU DO?! WHAT DID YOU DO?!

DISSOLVE TO: (moments later)

Stix, an emotional mess as he finishes tying Jaun, to the steering wheel of his car, and letting him sit there on the ground, in front of the car door, weeping. Stix goes running back toward the dirt. He begins using his hands to dig through it.

STIX

Oh my good god you BETTER HOPE I DON'T FIND HER

HERE! Why are you crying?! What did you do?! Oh my

god please don't let her be here! What did you do?!

WHAT DID YOU DOOOO?!

Scene dissolving as Stix uses his hands like a mad man, to dig through the dirt…

DISSOLVE TO: REAL TIME

EXT. WOODS – DAY

Stix, Swish and the others all walking through woods, and coming to a sudden stop. Everyone freezes, holds up their guns, and those carrying the deer, quietly place them down…

POV a deer, up ahead of them, froze in place, and looking all around…

Suddenly, the men all hear something else, off in the other direction. They all turn. One of them spots something, raises his bow, and releases an arrow.

It sticks the fifteen-year-old boy in the gut, who drops immediately. His sister drops to his side, weeping.

Swish turns to watch the deer running off, then to Stix, and then heading over toward the dead boy. Gary and others follow. Stix just stands there, before heading over…

Swish looks over the dead boy, then the girl, before turning toward Stix. Once he arrives, Swish violently grabs the hatchet from him and places it in Stix's hand, dragging him toward the weeping girl.

SWISH

DO IT, STIX! Do what you obviously couldn't do before!

What you claimed you had already done! You do that shit

right now, or so help me god I will do you both!

All the others just silently watching, as the girl weeps.

STIX

I only made it up because they got away from me! I

figured they'd be long gone and what the hell did a

couple of children have to do with anything. They

were no threat.

SWISH

Until they scare our food away! Not that I can eat

right now, anyway, after all that _bullshit_ you just put

in my face!

Suddenly, in the far distance, the sound of horses can be heard, as they all turn to look.

GARY

What the…

CONNER

Was that a horse?

Swish grabs the hatchet and with one powerful blow, ends the girl's suffering, and silences her weeping, as he begins heading off toward the sound of the horses, while breaking out his radio.

SWISH

(over radio)

Glenwood, you read me?

DISSOLVE TO: FLASHBACK

EXT. WOODS – NIGHT

Stix's hands are bloody, as he continues to dig his way through the dirt. He is tiring, weeping and out of breath…but keeps going.

STIX

Please don't be here…please…please…don't be. (cutoff)

Suddenly, he feels something, he freezes, then panics as he quickly digs around it, working to pull up what appeared to be a carpet.

STIX

No, no, no, no, no.

He suddenly pulls enough of it open to see her body.

STIX

NO!

He works just a little more, enough to pull her half way out, and instantly begins hugging her lifeless body. Weeping out of control.

STIX

NO, MY BABY GIRL, NO! NO, NO, NO! OH GOOOODD!

OH MY GOD! NOOOO! AHHHH!

Stix weeps uncontrollably… He can't stop… He holds her… Eventually he begins to calm, enough to hear the sobs of Abigail's brother. Stix turns toward the car. He reaches for the pocket knife and fires it at Jaun, sticking him in the shoulder.

Jaun cries out, as Stix is coming at him, in a rage like a wild man. He reaches him and uses his bloody hands/fists to literally beat that man to death. He breaks his own hands using them repeatedly, to continue beating him, long after he is dead…

DISSOLVE TO: REAL TIME

EXT. WOODS/BRUSH – DAY

Swish is right up in Stix's face (speaking to him in a hushed voice), with Gary and others close by.

SWISH

This is it, Stix, this is where you prove you have what it

takes. This is where you prove your loyalty. We all know

you can kill, but do you truly have what it takes, to be

what Grover signed you up to be? Are you the leader

he believes you to be?

Stix looks around, all the men expecting him to prove his loyalty, and god knows what, if he doesn't…

He pulls out his hatchet, and walks forward.

GARY

(hushed voice)

This is how we get their attention! Do it, Stix!

The other men silently chanting him on. With even more men lined up in the brush. As Stix looks out of the brush, and readies his grasp on the hatchet, the POV pans back, revealing that all the prisoners are now present, and prepared to engage…

Stix closes his eyes, opens, and steps forward, launching the hatchet forward. It sails through the air, sticking Aiden in the throat. Bailey scratches Sam, jumping out of her arms and running off.

Stix is coming out toward them all, followed by Swish and the others…

Stix looks horrified by the situation, by what he had to do…

Sam, Zane, DJ, Renee, Eli, Marlana, Dakota and Cleo all look just as horrified…

BLACK

 **THE** **END**


	13. Season 2, Episode 7

ABOVE THE DEAD . com

Season 2, Episode 7

"Rough Riders"

INTRO

BLACK...

FADE IN:

EXT. WOODS – DAY

POV traveling through the quiet woods, eventually coming to and passing over a trail of dead huffs. Their heads have been bashed in. The sound of living huffs can be heard, and then a man (Blake, 21) instructing someone…

BLAKE

(off-screen)

Move in on them. Bash his head in, Trav. Nate, stick your

blade in that one's head.

POV continues over the dead huffs, toward the sound of Trav and Nate, doing as instructed…

BLAKE

(off-screen)

Nice! Now move in and merge on that last one.

NATE

(off-screen)

Whoa!

BLAKE

(off-screen)

Watch it! There's two more!

TRAV

(off-screen)

Four more!

NATE

(off-screen)

They're everywhere!

BLAKE

(off-screen)

Step back!

POV finally finds Blake (looks older, long thick beard, and wearing catchers gear) just as he uses his baseball bat to bash in the head of two huffs, with one mighty swing! But two more are right on him, as he pushes them away, followed with a bat to both their heads. He quickly steps toward the remaining three, with another guy (Abino, 18, also wearing baseball gear), right behind him.

Blake is a complete savage, taking down the first two with ease, and watching as Abino uses his speed to take out the last one, just before Blake could. They remove their head gear and share a high-five…

BLAKE

YEAH! (with a look back toward Trav/Nate) Now that's

some real hall of fame stuff right there, is what that was!

ABINO

(with a smile)

Game time, baby!

BLAKE

Game time, indeed! (staring at Trav/Nate) That's how you

guys have to look at this. Like a game, you're still kids, so

be kids! Have fun with it. I mean no disrespect to the

ugliness that's going on out here, and the people who are

dying, but…I'm looking at survivors, right now. Survivors

who want to live. What good is living without fun, without

laughter, without baseball! Life is one big game, and it just

threw the curveball of all curveballs. But you guys didn't

let it beat you! You fouled that shit off, and stayed alive to

see another pitch!

Blake motioning toward the dead huffs…

BLAKE

These guys right here, they're just fastballs. We hit that

shit all day! And we'll keep hitting em', day after day,

staying alive until we see that next curveball, and we

know it's coming. We were coached to know it's coming.

By he, who knows more about the curve than any of us.

And I know you're worried about him, but I also know

he's coming home. So, let's keep doing what we're doing,

and make coach proud.

POV Trav and Nate (Zane's ball players from opening scene of Season 1 finale) standing in front of over twenty other teen boys (14-18), all on horses. They all have baseball gear and are covered in huff blood/guts…

BLAKE

Now, you ladies wanna call it a day, or (getting excited)

do you wanna go hit some more fastballs?!

All the kids pumped and expressing their excitement to keep huff hunting.

KIDS

Fastballs!

BLAKE

That's what I like to hear, Rough Riders!

Blake and Abino hopping on their horses, as do Trav and Nate. Blake leads the way, as they all follow, trampling over the dead huffs…

DISSOLVE TO:

THEME TUNE/CREDITS

Shots of all the random Rough Riders, on their horses, as opening credits roll…

CUT TO:

EXT. WOODS – DAY

Blake and Abino, riding in front of all the others, as one of the younger teens (Joshua, 14) rides up next to Blake…

BLAKE

Joshua, you certainly were paying attention during

horseback training, weren't ya? Any prior experience?

JOSHUA

Once…my mom dated a scout master who ran a camp…

Joshua looking downward, at thought of his mom…

BLAKE

Sorry, I know you have no idea what happened to her,

after all this. But at least your dad is here, right? (Blake

cracking a smile) Just glad he no longer feels the need

to tag along with us.

JOSHUA

Sorry, that was embarrassing. Just don't let anything

happen to me, or he'll definitely kill you.

Blake cracking another smile...

BLAKE

I'm fine with that, cause nothing's happening to my

number one future star, here.

Joshua a small smile, and into thought, before speaking…

JOSHUA

You think…we'll ever hit real fastballs, again?

BLAKE

What you think that speech was for? You guys will get to

be kids again, we all will. We're getting back on that field,

someday. Hell man, we have a stadium that'll hold a

thousand fans. We have multiple softball fields. That place

was built for normal life, not just a place to hide and live in

fear. It's just gonna take a little time. Most of us here came

out pretty lucky. But, Zane…he's hurting, man… Like I said,

I know he's coming home… I just hope to god he doesn't

come down off that mountain, without the family he went

up there to find.

JOSHUA

God, I hope his little cousin is (interrupted!)

Suddenly, a huff comes out of nowhere, right toward Blake and his horse, as Blake yelps with fear. She is ugly as sin and mouth wide open, as she goes right for the horse, who halts and stands on hind legs, coming back down on top of the huff, and trampling over her, while Blake bounces around, working hard to remain on the horse.. All the other horses follow, also trampling the huff, until she takes a kill shot to the head.

Blake controls his horse, coming to a stop, as do all the others. Everyone in shock, looking back at the dead huff, then at Blake, staring back at them, with an expression of his own shock, and holding his heart…

BLAKE

(scared shitless but trying to be funny)

OH, MY GOOD MOTHER OF GOD! Please tell me I'm not the

only one here with a pie in his pants?! (looking back toward

dead huff) That fastball was a little too high and tight!

Jeeesus Chhhrist! I need a bath!

Some laughs from the others, as they all regain composure, and begin riding forward…

BLAKE

Seriously guys, I ain't lying. Somebody needs to change

this grown man's diaper. Not that he's wearing one, so

it's gonna be messy. (few laughs) I have sensitive skin,

too, so no leaves! (more laughs) I think I'm scared of the

ball now. I can't get back in the box. No more fastballs

for poopy pants!

Everyone laughing. Joshua looks to Abino….

JOSHUA

I love Blake. He's keeping humor in the world. World

needs that.

Suddenly, a voice comes over Blake's radio.

VOICE

(over radio)

Rough Riders, come in…

Blake reaching for radio.

BLAKE

(into radio)

Riders, here…

RADIO

Come on home. Cavalry is a few miles out.

BLAKE

(anxiously into radio)

Zane? Is he…

RADIO

I don't know… Hunter didn't look good…

Blake frowning, and riding on quickly as the others follow…

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. COMPOUND – DAY

Blake and the Rough Riders quickly galloping through the long gate corridor, down Baker Lane, and into the open area and front of the compound. They watch as the cavalry of hummers come to a stop, and the family begins exiting the vehicles, over near the Baker complex...

POV Hunter there to greet them. Everyone is solemn, and dead silent. Wives/family/friends are there or arriving, to hug and greet their husbands and/or children. Scout is there (shoulder bandaged), with Bryant, and already bawling as she pulls in her daughters for a hug.

Hunter shares a look with Leo, then watches as Zane climbs out of hummer, walking past everyone, without a word. Mayday is next to his jeep, with Gia, who watches Zane go by. Hunter wants to go after him, but takes notice of Mason, helping Grandpa Sam out of hummer. Hunter goes toward them.

Scout watches as Zane walks by. She continues to weep while trying to share a look with him, but he goes by without a look/word…

More and more of the family and friends begin weeping, once fully hearing the devastating news, of the family who will not be coming home…

Hunter comes to his dad, placing a hand to his shoulder. Sam just stands there, before turning to watch, as Brianna and Kayla come running to the scene. Everyone just looks at them. Scout begins to approach them. Brianna looks at her, shaking her head.

BRIANNA

Where is Samantha? Where is she? WHERE IS MY

DAUGHTER?!

Scout shaking her head, coming in trying to hold/hug Brianna, who drops to the ground, weeping out of control. Kayla is just as upset, but doing her best to console her wife…

KAYLA

Are you telling us our daughter is gone? (shaking head)

Is that what you're telling us? Please, no… (shaking head)

Kayla just staring at Scout, and Dakota who arrives, desperately hoping for some kind of relief, as they are unable to say anything, simply weeping, as is everyone else. Kayla embraces Brianna, who is losing it…

POV Blake and Rough Riders, now walking their horses, as they come closer to the others, and can hear the emotion, as they slow their pace…

BRIANNA

(off-screen)

What do you mean you didn't find her?! Why are you

here if she's still out there?

LEO

(off-screen)

BECAUSE EVERYONE ELSE IS DEAD!

Blake and the Rough Riders come to a complete stop, and stare ahead. POV Leo.

LEO

BECAUSE EVERYONE WHO DIDN'T GET HERE LIKE THEY

SHOULD HAVE, IS DEAD! GONE! GONE FOREVER! NO

MORE SEARCH PARTIES! NO MORE DEATH!

Hunter and Mason closing in on Leo, as all the others simply weep.

LEO

IF I WAS IN CHARGE OF THIS DAMN PLACE, THEY'D

STILL BE ALIVE!

Hunter immediately meets Leo with a punch to his face, knocking him down. They begin fighting. Everyone just keeps weeping, while others help to break them up. Grandpa walks away from the scene, without a word or look back…

DISSOLVE TO: FLASHBACK

EXT. WOODS (near Fish's cabin) – DAY

Zane out front, leading the entire family and friends, who are all lined up and walking through the woods, scoping out every bush or area that Sam's body might be placed. Zane is on a blowhorn.

ZANE

SAMANTHA?! It's Zane. We're here to take you home…

It's safe to come out. SAM?! SAMANTHA?!

Grandpa Sam walks along, carrying his shotgun, with both Scout's daughters on each side of him. Everyone silent, grim. Everyone is carrying guns. There are non-family members there, and a few of them are carrying long spears, a couple on each side of the line…

Wyatt moves over near April…

WYATT

So, Scout is Okay?

APRIL

(nodding)

She is, arm and all…

WYATT

Thank god… Rich too?

APRIL

He'll be in bed for a while, but yeah, he's going to

make it.

ZANE

(over blowhorn)

Come on, Sam. I need you to answer me. You don't

have to worry about the men at the cabin. If someone

is holding you hostage, they too can be safe at the

compound. All they have to do is come out… They

send me home with you, and they have clean slates

with me! We need every man we can get! You won't

survive, out here. Let her go and you can survive with us.

A huff comes out of the woods, as one of the men with a spear, steps out toward it, and takes it down with ease…

Everyone continues walking along, searching, without a word…

DISSOLVE TO:

Leo in the parking lot, just staring at the huffs who hang from the tree. He scans the damaged vehicles, and the entire area, as the rest of the family eventually begin coming out of the woods/brush, and onto the property…

They're still dead quiet, completely grim. Leo looks over toward them. They don't even know where to go, as they all slowly stop, or find a place to sit. Some go to the vehicles, others to the cabin porch. Scout's daughters, Hope and Ryder are climbing into the tree house. Zane and others are going back to the graves. Leo begins walking that direction…

Hope and Ryder hold back tears, as they look over the girls room, in the tree house, and quickly move on...

Over at one of the vehicles, Cleo holds Dakota, who sobs on her shoulder…

Missy comforts Mason, over on the porch…

Wyatt sobs, as he joins Dakota and Cleo at the vehicle…

Grandpa Sam sits alone at one side of the porch, with a pair of non-family members close by, keeping an eye on him, but their distance as well…

Zane stares at the graves, as Leo arrives, taking a deep breath…

LEO

She's not here. We can drive around some, but, we

have to get back…all of us.

ZANE

Where is she?

Leo shaking his head…

LEO

I wouldn't put it past her to be on her way home.

ZANE

(closing his eyes)

She would have left me a note.

LEO

Not if they left in a hurry…

ZANE

I should have kept coming up here that day…

Leo rolling his eyes.

LEO

That's bullshit. People are dead from the mistakes

everyone in this family has been making since day

god damn one! (raising his voice) Now everyone

pack it up, and let's get home before this family gets

even smaller.

Everyone slowly reacting to Leo's command. Grandpa Sam walks toward the graves, right past them and down to the lake. He stares out at it, shuts his eyes, opens and turns back toward the graves, walking over to them, and staring…

The entire family/friends all watch him, as they head toward the parking lot, many of them with tears…

Tears begin running down Sam's face. Zane arrives at his side, helping him walk away…

DISSOLVE TO: PRESENT TIME

INT. COMPOUND – DAY

POV travels around the quiet compound. Guards are doing their thing at the "camouflaged" gates. A few people are here and there throughout the compound. The playgrounds are quiet. A few people work in the fields/gardens. The Rough Rider group (Zane's ball players) are in a field, watching as Porter demonstrates how to make different kill shots, using a blade. POV travels past them…

POV finds Leo, at the compound graveyard, with a half empty bottle of booze, and an unshaven face. He doesn't look as if he's showered in days…

POV spins around him and over more of the compound…

It's a gorgeous chunk of land, with a neighborhood, back behind the Baker complex, that almost looks like a movie set. The huge lake next to the complex, is connected to a fast-flowing creek that goes right under the compound gates…

POV goes down in back yard area of the Baker complex (front of complex is barely above ground, back of complex is lower level and huge), with a big swimming pool and recreational area. Many of the Bakers and a few others are sitting around. Some of the younger kids are swimming and acting normal, while Hope and Ryder watch over them, and have Griffey, Trisha and Ashley (3 year old who Zane saved in Season 1 finale), close by. The grown-ups are somber, quiet…

Hunter is inside, with his wife April and Scout. Scout is teary eyed.

It's a large pool/recreational room, with several different doors, and a wall of windows that overlook the pool area…

HUNTER

I know we're grieving, but it's been over a week, at some

point (shaking head)... There's just so much work to be

done, and if we don't get Zane functioning, and Dad to

leave his room, this family is in trouble.

SCOUT

You know it's going to take one of them, to snap the

other one out of it.

Hunter nodding…

HUNTER

It's got to be Dad…

POV leaving room, through the wall of windows and over the family, outside. It goes over them, passing over the different levels of the "mansion" that was in the middle of the Baker complex. POV comes to top level, with a beautiful grassy area and deck, that looks over the entire area, and lower level pool area below. POV travels toward a large window, with a closed curtain, and a crack where it finds Grandpa Sam, walking away from. POV follows him inside…

It's fairly dark, with some light from ceiling window. He walks by a beautiful framed picture of himself and wife Laura, before sitting down on his bed, next to pictures of Fish, Sam, Greg and the others, scattered along the mattress. Sam is scruffy and in shorts and a tee-shirt. His face has dry tears. He takes a deep breath, and simply stares ahead, at nothing…

A knock comes from the door, and in walks Hunter. He slowly arrives at the bed, reaching for some of the pictures. He looks at one of Fish on the wiffleball field, jumping for joy and hugging Greg, with Samantha in background joyously running toward them…

Hunter closes his eyes, then opens and looks at his dad…

HUNTER

We weren't prepared for the losses we'd suffer…

But, Dad…we have to find a way to move forward.

Sam turns and looks at Hunter…

GRANDPA SAM

I chose the right person to make sure that happens…

HUNTER

No, you didn't. You chose the right _provisional_ man, for the

job, but the real future of this family…of this compound, is

lost…just like you.

Hunter pauses as Sam looks up, in silence…

HUNTER

I know that Fish was always the one you really wanted, and

that's fine. He had my vote all the way, as did Samantha.

Zane is no different, and he's the only one left. It's more

important than ever, that he begins taking over as leader…

He can't do that without your help…

Grandpa Sam closing his eyes… Hunter places a hand on his dad's shoulder…

HUNTER

You, and you only, can pass along the torch. It was never

really mine to pass along.

Hunter pats his dad's shoulder, before leaving the room…

Grandpa Sam sits there a few more moments, before taking a deep breath, opening his eyes, staring ahead a moment, then finally rising up off the bed. He walks into the bathroom, stopping to stare at himself in the mirror, for several moments. His eyes begin to tear up, before he stops himself with another deep breath. He turns on faucet and splashes water over his face.

CUT TO:

EXT. BAKER COMPLEX SWIMMING AREA – DAY

Water splashing as young boy (Bo, 6, Chasin's boy, Mason's grandson) lands in pool, and rises back above water. He shakes off his head and clears his eyes, which light up with excitement.

BO

GRANDPA!

Everyone (most of the family) turning to look at Grandpa. He's clean shaven, dressed and doing his best to form a smile, as family members begin greeting/hugging/kissing him. He drops to a knee as the children approach. His smile becomes more genuine while hugging August (6), Jax (4), Maddox (3, all Mile's (Hunter's grandchildren) kids), Blaze (3, Hunters grandchild, Gunner's son), and Kat (5, Chasin's daughter). He hands Bo a towel, and covers him before sharing a big hug.

GRANDPA SAM

It's not even seventy degrees out here, how are you kids

actually swimming?

BO

It's not cold!

Bo races back over, jumping into the pool, as Grandpa rises upward, watching with a smile. He places a hand on Bryant's (Scout's son) shoulder, then nods, smiles and embraces a few more adults, while making his way toward a spot in the shade, with some grass, trees and small caves/holes, where tons of cats roamed/played. Trisha was over there, holding a young kitten. Griffey was close by, holding Ashley's hand. Also close by are Hope and Ryder, who both share hugs with Grandpa. He then walks over to Griffey, looking him over and how closely he's watches over Ashley.

GRANDPA SAM

Quite the young man we have here, don't we? The way

you've taken over as a big brother to these two sweethearts,

is something pretty special. The kind of special that reminds

me (gesturing back behind him) of my own family. Family

that has gotten a lot smaller the last few weeks... (taking a

breath) You've lost family, too. Your brother and sister, and

your grandfather?

Griffey slowly nodding…

GRANDPA SAM

It's hard, isn't it?

Griffey again nodding, as family becomes emotional...

GRANDPA SAM

Well, I have grandchildren I've lost, and wasn't sure how I'd

be able to be as strong as I see you being…but, maybe if

you'd be willing to let me be your grandpa, I might be strong

enough to make it.

POV Scout next to Hunter, tearing up and burying her head against his chest. Dakota is crying, and held by Cleo. Sarah, standing next to her husband, Wyatt, holds hand over her mouth, trying not to cry, but failing.

GRANDPA SAM

(off-screen)

Do you think that would be okay?

Griffey nodding…

GRANDPA SAM

Can we hug on it?

Grandpa opens his arms as Griffey comes in for a big hug. He pulls out of it, with a tear running down his cheek. Grandpa smiles, and looks to Trisha, with smile fading…

GRANDPA SAM

I know your story, too. It's heartbreaking. I'm so sorry about

your mom, and your sister. You are such a strong young lady,

who reminds me of my granddaughter. I imagine she went

through some experiences much like your own…

He pauses a moment and steps away, fighting back emotion. His family watches, with emotion of their own…

He takes a deep breath…and turns back toward her…

GRANDPA SAM

I don't know if it would help, but you would sure make this

old man happy, by joining our family, and allowing me to be

your new grandfather?

Without an answer she moves right in for a hug.

POV the family members losing their emotions, embracing each other…

Grandpa Sam has a tear now running down his face, as the girl won't let go of him…

He continues to hold her, with a look over toward Ashley…

Trisha finally lets go, as Grandpa rises (too old to stay crouched down), and stares down at Ashley, who looks up at him…

More emotion from the family, who watch…

GRANDPA SAM

(POV from behind family, watching him)

You are a young one, aren't you? (looking over toward Hope) Do

we even know exactly how young?

POV Hope, next to Ryder, shaking her head.

HOPE

She hasn't spoken, yet.

Grandpa shocked/sad.

GRANDPA SAM

Not a word?

HOPE

Just a little to Zane, when he first found her…

Grandpa looking back down at her, and the kitten that rubs against her leg. He bends down to pet it, with a smile at the girl, who just stares back at him.

GRANDPA SAM

Do you like kittens?

She looks down toward kitten, doesn't speak, but does bend down to pet it. Grandpa Sam pets it too, while smiling at Ashley.

GRANDPA SAM

You saw your Grandma, hurt your Mom. I remember Zane

telling me. (looking over at Ryder) Go grab me a photo of

Zane, off the wall, would you, please?

Bryant heard his request, and heads inside. Grandpa still petting kitten with her.

GRANDPA SAM

Do you remember Zane? He helped you, after your grandma

got sick. Nobody here is sick, you do not have to be scared.

You are safe here. We want to help you.

Bryant arriving with framed photo of Zane, giving Samantha a piggy back ride. Grandpa shows it to Ashley.

GRANDPA SAM

Do you remember, Zane? (pointing at Zane) I am his grandpa.

(pointing to himself) I could be (pointing at her) your Grandpa,

If you want? Could I? Be your grandpa?

Grandpa giving Griffey another hug.

GRANDPA SAM

See, I'm his Grandpa, now. (hugging Trisha, who smiles big) Can

you call me Grandpa?

TRISHA

Grandpa!

GRANDPA SAM

(hugging Trisha while looking at Ashley)

See, I'm Grandpa. (crouching down in front of Ashely) Can I be

(pointing at her) your grandpa? (throwing open arms) Can we

hug on it?

Ashley being a little shy… Grandpa puts out his hand, to shake.

GRANDPA SAM

Shake on it? (he moves to shake Griffey's hand) Shaking hands.

She remains shy… He moves his hand flat.

GRANDPA SAM

High-five?

She remains hesitant… He shares a high-five with Griffey.

GRANDPA SAM

High-five. (gets one from Trisha) Yeah! High-five.

He moves his hand back in front of Ashley, she is tempted…then goes for it! A little applause comes from the family. They remain emotional, but most are now smiling…

Grandpa Sam also smiles, and begins guiding Griffey and Trisha to take Ashley's hand, and to follow him. They begin walking toward a long, beautiful stair case, that leads up out of the lower level area. But before they reach it, and to their left, is a beautiful woodsy area, with trails that lead into a park (the Baker park)…

The family watches them, as they begin walking the steps. POV pans back, showing the steps leading up toward the lake, and several cabins…

DISSOLVE TO:

Grandpa Sam and the kids arriving at the top of the steps, with a path and another set of steps, in front of them. The mansion is to their right, and a huge cabin to their left. Grandpa Sam points to the cabin.

GRANDPA SAM

That there is what we call the Baker Christmas cabin. There

are rumors that secret tunnels under this complex, go into

that cabin, kind of like Indian caves. (looking at the kids)

You know who designed this place? (pointing to his own

chest) This guy. So, I can tell you that those rumors are true,

but nobody has ever found the real secret tunnels. Like the

one that goes up to that cabin.

Griffey and Trisha look a bit excited at the concept…

GRANDPA SAM

I used it to catch Santa Claus, in the act, one year…

Trisha makes a cute expression of shock/excitement at that news…

TRISHA

Is…is Santa still alive?

Grandpa Sam's smile fades…

GRANDPA SAM

Yeah…he has a compound like this one…

POV pans away from them, and begins doing a 360, with bird's eye view of the area. It circles by them, and to their right, around the Baker complex. The front area is level and grassy. The complex is mostly underground from the front, looking much smaller than it does from the back.

As POV goes by it, it comes to a baseball stadium, with stands on one side, the baker complex on the other, and trees in the outfield. On the other side of those trees is where a complex of multiple softball fields is located.

POV keeps going around, coming to a huge structure (apartment complex), connected to a hill that connects to the backyard swimming area. There is a tunnel under the hill, and a walkway for people to get from the structure to the backyard area.

As POV keeps going, it comes to a large park/brushy area, with tons of trees. There are trails inside, and play equipment. POV keeps going, and finds the lake. It has tons of trees on one side, an open area with a few barns on the other. There are camp areas, and cabins. A trail around the entire lake. A huge rope swing hangs from a large tree.

POV goes over the lake, nothing but water, until it comes to a balcony, and finds Zane sitting there, staring blankly toward the lake…

He's just sitting there, not moving a bit. It's quiet… He remains still, emotionless, lost…

Suddenly, he brings a marijuana pipe to his mouth, sparks it and takes in a huge rip, blowing it out, and back to complete silence, and zoning out, toward the lake…

He remains in silence, and dead still…until he suddenly moves his head toward the sliding door, and continues watching, until Grandpa Sam arrives, and steps out onto balcony, closing the sliding door…

Zane just turns and continues zoning, out toward the lake…

Grandpa Sam walks to the end of the balcony, looking out at it, with a deep breath…

GRANDPA SAM

(still looking out at lake)

The more one looks out at this, the more one comes to

believe the world is still as it was, before all this pain we

now share…

He turns and faces Zane…

GRANDPA SAM

I know how much you miss your brothers and sister. I know

you miss your uncle and cousins, just as much. I know you'll

never get over the loss of Fish…and I know it's Samantha,

who makes you believe you'll never leave this cabin, again. I

know, because I feel it, too… But, what truly makes you great,

is the bond you have with your little cousin, and how you have

that same bond with all your other little cousins. They need

you right now. Your family needs you right now, to lead them

through a mess, even _we_ never saw coming.

Zane just keeps staring out at the lake…

GRANDPA SAM

Hunter is ready to hand it over to you… It has to be

you, son.

Zane tries to remain in his zone, but tears up, and finally blurts out a response.

ZANE

(pretty much sobbing his words)

I can't get her out. She's always there. Eyes closed or

open…she's always there... She's still out there, Grandpa.

Grandpa coming over and holding his grandson…

GRANDPA SAM

I know she is…I know she is…

ZANE

We have to find her!

Grandpa instantly shaking his head…

GRANDPA SAM

It's up to her, now… If she's still out there, she's trying to get

here. All we can do is keep the patrols on the highway, and

hope to god she's got some help…(Grandpa looking at him)

You know she didn't make those markers and put her family

and friends to rest, without help. Help that wants to get that

child to this compound.

ZANE

All I've been able to imagine, over and over, is that there's no

hope…but, coming from you…(shaking his head) I just don't

even know if I want to get my hopes up. (more shaking, more

tears) I can't go through this again.

GRANDPA SAM

Well, I'm not ready to give up on that little girl, and the obvious

things she's already proven to survive, up there…and on that

note, we need to do something about these prisoners we know

are making a home for themselves in our forest, and this

"Grover" we keep seeing on the signs. We don't want

Samantha running into that trouble.

Zane finally with a spark, a look of life…

ZANE

You're right! We need to set up a camp close to theirs, and

keep constant surveillance on them and the road. (Zane a

look right at him) It has to be me. I can't take over for

Hunter, not now. I need to lead this mission.

Grandpa Sam nodding with a growing smile…

GRANDPA SAM

That's my boy... You can scout them out tomorrow. Besides

your sister and Cleo, I want you to take the Rough Riders with

you. They can hang back, and ride straight home if you guys

run into trouble. Hunter has a large team at the coast. They'll

be back in a couple days, you can begin the mission after that,

and set up your camp.

ZANE

(staring at Sam)

Thank you, Grandpa.

GRANDPA SAM

You're going to be alright, son, and because you are…so will

I… Now grab yourself a shave and shower, and let's strategize

this thing, out. But first…I want to introduce you to your new

cousins.

Grandpa Sam opens the sliding door and signals them out, as they all come out onto the balcony, in awe of the scenery.

GRANDPA SAM

I just adopted them. Kids, this is your cousin Zane.

DISSOLVE TO:

INT. GRANDPA SAM'S OFFICE – DAY

POV through window, where the family is still around the pool area. POV pans back into the office, as a knock comes from the door.

GRANDPA SAM

Come in.

Blake opens door and enters office.

BLAKE

Mr. Baker, hi; I heard you wanted to see me?

GRANDPA SAM

Yes. Sit down, please, and it's Sam.

BLAKE

(as he's sitting)

Yes, sir…

GRANDPA SAM

Blake, you're doing excellent work here, and what you're

doing with the Rough Riders is very impressive.

BLAKE

Thank you, sir, I mean Sam. The Rough Riders are a special

group.

GRANDPA SAM

Only because they have a special leader. The kind of special

that this family specializes in. And one thing I've realized

today, is that there are no friends here, just family. That's why

you call me Sam, from now on.

BLAKE

Wow, sir, Sam! That is quite an honor!

GRANDPA SAM

The honor is all mine, and all ours. This family is lucky to

have people like you, here fighting the fight we all

have in front of us. Zane obviously picks his friends well,

and like I said, from here on out we are all family.

BLAKE

Wow, um, I could almost swear you're trying to make me

cry, or something.

Grandpa Sam a smile.

GRANDPA SAM

Well, don't get sappy on me, just yet. I do have a mission

for your Rough Riders, to speak to you about.

BLAKE

(becoming serious)

The Rough Riders are ready, sir. Sam!

GRANDPA SAM

Well, no, they're not. (Blake confused) Not all of them,

anyhow. How many of your varsity boys made it, here?

BLAKE

Nine.

GRANDPA SAM

Enough to field a team, eh… Any of them eighteen, yet?

BLAKE

Just Abino. Only five of the others are seventeen, and three just

sixteen. The rest are mostly Zane's Freshmen boys, only fourteen.

GRANDPA SAM

No Freshmen. I don't even feel comfortable with the seventeen

year olds. (thinking a moment) Most of them have family

here, right?

BLAKE

Ironically, Abino is the only one without family. Everyone

else has at least one parent, here.

GRANDPA SAM

Okay, here's your first job. Parental consent, anyone sixteen and

over, can join this mission, with that consent. (looking right at

Blake) I'm trusting you to let these parents know this request

comes directly from me, that it is just that, a request, and that

I will understand any parent who does not feel comfortable

with their child, going on this mission. They should also know

exactly what it is you'll be doing, out there.

Grandpa taking a deep breath, before continuing…

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. COMPOUND BASEBALL STADIUM – DAY

POV travels over the beautiful field. Suddenly, the sound of a baseball being hit, is heard. But no one is in sight, and no ball flying over the field. Eventually the sound of a boy, announcing a baseball game, can be heard.

BOY

(off-screen)

So, with two now down, and the winning run ninety feet away,

it'll be Buster Posey, with a chance to put the Giants into

the postseason.

Sound of another ball hit, is heard.

BOY

(off-screen, with excitement)

Crushed to deep left, but foul! Oh my Posey! That was

your pitch to hit! I don't know if he's going to get another

one like that. Angel Pagan, leads away from 3rd, the Dodgers

are already eliminated from postseason play, but they

don't want to allow their hated rivals to clinch, so their ace

closer is on the mound.

POV finds Zane coming to a stop, watching from behind the corner, as Joshua stands inside the batting cage, announcing, and about to take a swing…

JOSHUA

And here comes his 0-1 pitch to the plate.

Joshua tosses ball into air, swings the bat, and lining the ball against the net.

JOSHUA

Lined toward the gap in left-center, but Matt Kemp had him

played right there. So, if the Giants want to clinch it today,

it's going to take extra innings.

ZANE

(off-screen)

What the hell (Joshua jumping, scared!) was I thinking,

inviting a damn Giants fan to my compound?!

Joshua scared at first, but now smiling as Zane approaches him at the net.

JOSHUA

Hey, coach. Sorry, I was just…

ZANE

It's fine. Just leave my Dodgers out of it next time!

JOSHUA

It just makes me feel normal, to think about baseball,

to be hitting baseballs…

ZANE

I understand. But, hey, I wanted to talk to you about

something. (Joshua giving full attention) I'm going back

out, and Grandpa wants the Rough Riders to back me up.

JOSHUA

Hell yeah!

ZANE

Hold on, that's what I came to talk to you about. I wanted

to be the one to let you know, that Grandpa doesn't want

anyone under sixteen, on this potentially dangerous mission.

Joshua looking disappointed…

JOSHUA

It's really my dad, isn't it?

ZANE

No, not at all. Actually, Grandpa isn't allowing anyone

under eighteen, without consent. I one hundred percent agree.

But, we do need all the younger half of the Rough Riders

on alert, here at home while we're gone. Hunter has most

of our firepower at the beach, right now. So, I'm counting

on you and the other Freshmen, to step it up, here at

home. There are a lot of people here, depending on

your protection.

JOSHUA

Whatever you need, coach.

Zane just staring at him a moment, and the ball in his hand…

ZANE

You know what I need? Grab your glove, I need to

toss the rock.

Joshua smiling, grabbing his glove with excitement and exiting the cage, meeting Zane on the field, where they begin tossing the baseball back and forth…

DISSOLVE TO: FLASHBACK

EXT. HIGH SCHOOL BASEBALL FIELD – DAY

Zane tossing a ball with Joshua, next to Blake and Nate, also tossing a ball. On the other side of Joshua, is Eric (Zane's ball player killed on docks, in season 1 finale), tossing a ball with Trav. There are about a dozen other Freshmen players, all tossing baseballs, back and forth…

JOSHUA

They had another walk off last night! This is it, this is

their year!

ERIC

Face it, your Giants are just as cursed as my Cubs. We'll

all be surviving the end of the world, at coach Zane's fancy

club house, long before our teams win any Championships.

Players laughing…

ZANE

You call it a club house again, and your end of the world

invite is out the door. Now that Grandpa has actual Major

Leaguers, paying for spots at the compound, you guys might

lose your invites, anyhow.

JOSHUA

(excited)

You have baseball players who are buying homes there!

Everyone laughs at Joshua's gullible excitement…

JOSHUA

What? It's believable. You saw all the homes they had for

other rich people. Why not baseball players?

ERIC

I just want to know when coach Zane, is going to

hook us all up, with a game at the compound stadium?

Everyone reacting to that, with excitement.

JOSHUA

I know!

ZANE

Hey, you got to scrimmage there, when I took you out

there, last Spring.

ERIC

Yeah, and then you let us watch the Varsity play a real

game, packed with fans.

BLAKE

Hey, give the guy a break. That was the first time you met

him, and he took you to a place where you can live when

the world stops functioning, someday. A place where not

only do we all survive, but so does the game we all love…

I'll never forget my game there, last season. Best moment

of Senior year. Be patient…you guys will get to make those

same memories.

ERIC

We better…

TRAV

I honestly thought coach was nuts, when he first called,

saying we were taking a field trip to some place his

grandfather built.

NATE

I know, me too, and then while showing us around he

begins talking about Armageddon, and his game plan for

us to all meet there.

ERIC

Like it was an earthquake drill or something.

Kids laughing.

NATE

Yeah!

BLAKE

I'm with ya guys, there. I thought he was straight wacko,

when he spilled all that on us, my Freshmen year. His speech

was really shaky, back then.

ZANE

Hey, a second ago you were on my side.

BLAKE

The kids started making sense. Until one gets to know ya all,

your family is straight Charles Manson, type of sketchy.

Kids laughing…

ZANE

Yet not nearly as sketchy as that end of the world type of

beard, you're sporting these days.

Kids laughing more…

BLAKE

Is coach's feelings and testosterone levels, hurt, because he

can't yet grow a real man's beard?

ZANE

That's funny, coming from someone who graduated last

spring but looks twice my age.

More laughs…

BLAKE

Don't worry, coach, I'm sure you'll experience puberty

before the apocalypse.

Kids cracking up…

ZANE

Yeah, yeah, the apocalypse jokes never get old. Us Manson's

have been hearing it our entire lives…

Scene dissolves as kids laugh while tossing baseballs…

DISSOLVE TO: PRESENT TIME

INT. HUNTER'S OFFICE – DAY

POV window, with view of complex lower level swimming area, as Zane approaches…

HUNTER

(off-screen)

I agree, horseback is the best way. They can make it there

in a day, and back the next.

Zane enters office door. Hunter sits at his desk, while Grandpa Sam sits across it. Hunter rises and approaches Zane, with a hug…

HUNTER

So good to see you, nephew. (looking at him) And I hear

you're going to keep making me call the shots around here,

for a while?

ZANE

It's not my time. I'm not ready to be what it takes, to do the

job you two have done with it.

HUNTER

I appreciate that, Zane, and I also like what I'm hearing about

this mission, of yours. Your Grandpa and I have been playing

with some ideas, top secret type of ideas…

ZANE

I'm intrigued…but before I forget, (looking at Grandpa) you

mentioned something about a mission going on at the coast?

(looking at Hunter) What's that all about? You guys securing

the Hotel?

HUNTER

You could say that, along with the rest of the area…

ZANE

(curious)

What do you mean?

HUNTER

Let me show you, first…

Zane curiously watching him, as both Hunter and Grandpa begin going for the door…

DISSOLVE TO:

INT. COMPOUND JAIL – DAY

Hunter and Grandpa, leading Zane, passed a guard and into a building that has several jail cells. The sound of huffs can be heard. Zane looks over at the largest of the cells, seeing over a dozen of them, all becoming eager due to the living. Zane walks right over to them, standing just out of their reach, as he looks over them all…

HUNTER

We've been studying them, as much as we can. We've already

learned a lot, but no answers to why they're coming back, or

why our flesh is on their menu, once they do come back.

ZANE

What does this have to do with whatever you got going on

at the beach?

HUNTER

Well, after learning how unintelligent they are, and how

attracted to noise they are, we figured a large holed perimeter,

some loud noise, and a torch, would be enough to rid most of

these things off of the beaches, and away from the coast line,

all together.

GRANDPA SAM

When you think about it, with all coast range and limited roads

in, it wouldn't be too hard to keep the dead away from, at least

a part of the coast…our part.

Zane slowly nodding…

ZANE

You guys are making a lot of sense. We could have people living

and fishing from the Hotel.

HUNTER

In a relatively dead-free zone.

Zane still nodding.

ZANE

I like it. (looking back at the huffs) Anything else you've

learned about these things?

HUNTER

You can survive among them, without being bitten. (Zane

looking at Hunter) If you smell like them. We sent someone

inside, well protected, and slimmed in death. (Zane staring

right at him) They didn't touch him.

ZANE

That is certainly good to know. (begins zoning off)

Zane suddenly quiet, thinking…

GRANDPA SAM

I'm sure she does…

Zane snapping out of it, with a questionable look at Grandpa Sam…

ZANE

What?

GRANDPA SAM

I'm sure Samantha knows. Maybe she's even done it.

She's a survivor.

Zane nodding…

ZANE

Yeah…she is… (looking at Hunter) So, what's this top

secret plan?

EXT. COMPOUND BARNS – MORNING

Zane, Dakota and Cleo all climbing up on their horses, with Blake, Abino and all the older Rough Riders, already on theirs. All of them have bullet proof vest, on. The younger Rough Riders are there, but without horses. They watch, as Zane shares a nod with both Hunter and Grandpa Sam, before riding away…

ABINO

(winking at young rough riders)

Later, baby Rough Riders.

Joshua rolling his eyes at Abino's comment, as Hunter comes to them…

HUNTER

You may be babies, but you're also the future of this place.

Come on, let's go start that future.

CUT TO:

Someone's view of Zane and the Rough Riders, riding through the compound. That someone stumbles forward, and begins shouting.

LEO

Where the god damn hell are you all going?!

Zane coming to a stop, and looking over at his dad, who drunkenly approaches the group. He's filthy, wearing same clothes as day before, and still holding a bottle…

ZANE

(under his breath)

Jesus…I thought I was bad. (now speaking normal) This

should be good…

Blake a nervous look from Leo to Zane, and back to Leo…

LEO

I'm way too hammered to be repeating myself, and even

more, way too angry to stand here being IGNORED!

ZANE

We're scouting the areas surrounding that group of prisoners.

Jesus Christ, Dad. Take your meds and go to bed!

Zane begins riding, again. Blake and others, nervously follow.

LEO

Don't you ride away from me, boy! (Leo eyeing Dakota)

Dakota! You guys leave those people alone! They will kill

each other and die off, all on their own. There is more

important things to be doing! (Leo looking all around) Where

the hell is Mason?! Why are you taking baseball players with

you?! HUNTER?! DAD?! Where the hell…

Leo freezes and stops talking, and staring at something. His POV toward the brush, where his dead wife, Mary, stands staring back at him…

He's shocked, and begins stumbling toward her…

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. OFF ROAD – DAY

Zane and others, all riding their horses along the grassy/dirt road. Zane next to Blake.

ZANE

We'll be at the highway in a few minutes, and you guys will

hold back there, for about fifteen minutes. Use the radio when

needed, but if you hear the signal, do nothing but listen. If we

give the signal to come bail us out, you advance. If given the

signal to retreat, you…(looking at Blake, for answer)

BLAKE

We retreat. I got it, man.

ZANE

Good, cause no hero shit. You get back to the compound and

warn the others.

The group arriving at the highway. They all ride out onto it. Zane shakes hands with Blake, and he, Dakota, and Cleo all ride down the highway. One of the Rough Riders (Scoop, 17) is eyeing Dakota and Cleo, as they ride off…

SCOOP

I'm pretty sure I have a chance with those two.

BLAKE

I'm pretty sure you have a chance with a pair of pretty

meat eaters, long before ya do with those two.

Few laughs…

SCOOP

Nah, you watch. If we ever get back on that field, and

she sees me striking your ass out, and hitting bombs off

her brother, I'll get my chance.

Blake laughing.

BLAKE

Damn, the fantasy land you live in, is even worse than

Joshua's!

SCOOP

Think about it, man. We'll be gods, here. The only real

entertainment will be at that stadium, they got in there.

Not like we don't have baseball players. And when

we're not playing baseball and entertaining, we're out

here, protecting.

ABINO

He makes a pretty good point, coach.

BLAKE

I'm already a god, always have been, and took my shot

with her back during my Freshmen year. I struck out, and

so shall you, regardless of how much "entertainment"

you provide.

ABINO

Wait, timeout. You took a shot, way back when you

were both Freshmen?

SCOOP

Damn it, Blake, it's _your_ fault she's into chicks!

Everyone laughing…

BLAKE

Nope, she was already there. Mighta been a rebellious

thing. Their Dad is one intense dude.

ABINO

I'll say. If he'd run up on us like that, out here, I would have

put one straight in his head. Cause there are dead people

walking around, in better shape than that guy.

DISSOLVE TO:

INT. COMPOUND BATHROOM – DAY

Leo staring at his completely bearded face, in the mirror…before turning on the faucet.

DISSOLVE TO:

Same POV as Leo finishes shaving off not only his beard, but his entire head. He uses a rag to wash off his face, and stares back at himself…

LEO

(with a growing smile)

You were right, Mary… This is a face to fear…

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. HIGHWAY – DAY

Zane, Dakota and Cleo, riding along the highway…

ZANE

I take it Gia and Mayday, are on the mission at the coast?

DAKOTA

They are. They wanted to contribute. They worry people are

going to blame them for what happened on the mountain.

ZANE

No one actually does, do they?

DAKOTA

Not that I know of.

CLEO

You need to hit on her, Zane.

Both Zane and Dakota throwing a look at Cleo…

CLEO

What? I want to know if she's into guys. Not a lot of fish

in the sea, these days. I want to know where to cast my

line, in case I ever lose the one I got.

DAKOTA

Which is going to happen much sooner than you think,

if things like that keep coming out of your cute little

mouth.

ZANE

Can I throw up, now?

Zane suddenly stops, and climbs off his horse, quickly going over to a tree, and bracing a hand against it, preparing to actually throw up.

DAKOTA

Zane, what the hell? Zane?!

Both Dakota and Cleo hopping off their horses, running to his aid. He quickly throws up his hand.

ZANE

I'm fine! Just keep your eyes open.

Dakota turns back toward the road, then at Zane, watching him take deep breaths. She and Cleo share a look at one another, then the road, while Zane gathers his composure, without vomiting…

ZANE

I just keep having dizzy spills…

Zane slowly walks back to his horse, reaching and drinking from his water, and splashing some over his face…

ZANE

I still haven't really slept…

Dakota watching him carefully climb back onto his horse…

DAKOTA

We can wait to do this, until the others get back?

ZANE

Absolutely not. Sam is trying to get home, and we can't

have her running into these guys. I'm fine.

They ride in silence for a few moments…

ZANE

When are the others supposed to return, anyhow?

DAKOTA

Could be another day or two.

ZANE

How far north are they clearing?

DAKOTA

Just the north end of Rockaway, maybe a little bit into

Wheeler. They figure the meat eaters won't get passed

the jetties, there. With the mountains on one side of the

highway, and the ocean on the other, they just plan to

block the highway, and keep even the living from entering.

ZANE

That's going to piss some people off, but it's brilliant.

CLEO

You guys will own the beaches.

ZANE

Lot of good land and resources in Tillamook, too. We'll be able

to do things that no one else out there, is able to… God…I wish

Fish was here to be a part of this…

They all ride in silence…

Suddenly, Dakota spots something ahead…

DAKOTA

That wasn't there, last time we went by.

Zane and Cleo staring ahead. Their POV of a sign, propped up with heavy rocks below it (the sign was somewhere else but moved to this location). It was a "Forest Grove" sign, with an "R" spray-painted at the end…

They ride right up and over to it. It stood right next to the road, for all to see. Once closer, you could see a message that had been written and posted at bottom of the sign…

MESSAGE

Enter at your own risk! Only those who contribute, survive!

Zane begins nodding his head…

ZANE

I've been looking for someone to take some frustration

out on, looks like I've found it.

He begins riding on, as Dakota/Cleo share a look, and follow…

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. HIGHWAY – DAY

Blake and the Rough Riders, riding along. Blake is on radio.

BLAKE

(into radio)

Well, that sounds inviting.

ZANE

(over radio)

Just be extra careful. If anything does happen, make sure

you send us a signal while you can.

BLAKE

(into radio)

Rodger that…

ZANE

(over radio)

There's one more thing… Just passed the sign…there's

something else…

BLAKE

(into radio)

Yeah?

ZANE

(over radio)

There's a car, off to the side of the road. There's something…

hard to see, inside…

BLAKE

(into radio)

Well, it's the new world we live in, right?

Zane pauses…

ZANE

(over radio)

Right…

Scene dissolves to the Rough Riders, riding passed the Forest "Grover" sign, and again dissolving, to them now approaching a vehicle, off to the side of the road. The driver side door is open, and a dead person appears to be in the passenger seat.

As they get closer, the sound of a huff can be heard, inside. It sounds faint, and is coming from the back. Blake climbs down off his horse, and looks at the others to do the same…

They approach the vehicle, and can see it's completely stuffed with bags, food and people. There is a dead mother in the passenger seat, with a bullet to the head. There is what looks like a nine-year-old boy, and a five-year-old girl, both with shots to their heads. The girl's eyes are open, and looking right at the Rough Riders.

They can still hear the huff, and move in closer, opening the side door. Inside is a baby huff, attached to its car seat, and with one arm completely blown off.

SCOOP

Jesus Christ!

ABINO

How the hell does Mom not finish the job?!

Blake closes his eyes a moment, opens, grabs his spear, and jabs the baby's head, for everyone to see…

BLAKE

It's the new world we live in, fellas…

Suddenly, what sounds like a vicious dog, begins growling from back in the brush. They all jump, and prepare for an attack. The dog slowly comes out. It's a yellow lab, filthy and showing it's teeth. The boys back up slowly, and just as slowly climbing onto their horses.

The dog calms down, and jumps inside the car, whimpering…

The Rough Riders begin riding away, without a word…

DISSOLVE TO: FLASHABCK

EXT. HIGH SCHOOL BASEBALL FIELD – NIGHT

Scoop is on the pitcher's mound, delivering a nasty curveball, for strike 3, as he hops of the mound, pumped and heading for the dugout, with his teammates. He meets his catcher, now removing his mask (revealing himself as Blake), and sharing an excited high-five with Scoop, and the others…

Dissolve to Scoop, now at the plate, swinging and lining a base-hit.

Dissolve to Abino, swinging and ripping a ball down the line, sending Scoop racing around the bases, as his teammates cheer and wave him on. He scores and they share excited high-fives, and point excitedly toward Abino, at 3rd base, after the triple…

Dissolve to Blake now at the plate, swinging and mashing a ball, to deep left. His teammates can be heard yelling and reacting!

PLAYER

That thing is WAAAYY outta here!

The ball sails over the fence, without much effort from the leftfielder. Blake rounds the bases, with a big high-five to Zane, in the 3rd base coaching box. Blake touches home plate, and comes back to the dugout, sharing massive high-fives with Scoop, Abino, and others…

Dissolve to Scoop on the mound, his teammates cheering. He delivers a pitch, and the ball is ripped to the outfield. Multiple runners are on base, and now heading to the plate, and scoring. Now it is the other team, who jump with joy, celebrating. It appears to be a walk-off win, as Scoop and his teammates, hang their heads, while slowly walking off the field, in defeat…

Dissolve to most people gone from the field. Scoop still sits near the field, depressed…

Blake takes a seat next to him…

BLAKE

We used up all our other pitchers, just making it as far as

we did. You pitched the game of your life, Scoop. We just

didn't have anyone to come in and close it down, for you.

SCOOP

This one hurts, man…

BLAKE

Oh, that's for sure, but just no blaming yourself, kid. You

get to come back next year, and do this all again. I'll be

stuck coaching, as you guys finish what we couldn't. Now

that's gonna hurt. (Blake rising) Come on, no more pouting.

There are bigger problems in the world…

DISSOLVE TO: REAL TIME

EXT. HIGHWAY – DAY

POV Scoop, quietly/grimly riding along, with the others. None of them talking…

Dissolve to Zane, Dakota and Cleo. All of them just as quiet and grim, as they ride along…

DISSOLVE TO:

INT. COMPOUND BASEBALL LOCKER ROOMS - DAY

All the baby Rough Riders sit on the locker room benches, as Hunter stands in front of them.

HUNTER

It's still not quite time to play, to really play, but it's

time for hope, hope that the day will come, when it

 _is_ time to play, to really play…

The kids looking from him, to each other…

HUNTER

With that said, I want you guys to just relax today, and be

kids. I opened the gates and messages have been posted,

notifying the community that the field is open for those

who need some exercise, and those who would like to

watch. We're even running a grill, and feeding everyone.

So, put on your cleats, grab your gloves, and let's keep from

getting too rusty, huh?

The kids cheering excitedly…

DISSOLVE TO:

INT. BALL FIELD – DAY

The kids now on the field, tossing the ball around. Other younger kids are there, too. Hunter is with Hope, Ryder, Bryant, Griffey, Trisha and Ashley, working the grill, off to the side. Many compound people, family/friends/survivors are inside the stadium. Majority of the people are women and children, and some older people, with most others, busy at the coast, or with Zane…

Scout sits in the dugout, watching with a smile, and at the same time, a tear, running down her cheek…

Hunter works on showing Bryant how to flip the meat, and lets him take over, as Hunter walks over to Hope…

HUNTER

Your mom couldn't get Brianna or Kayla, interested?

Hope frowning with a shake of the head…

HOPE

Brianna is more of a mess than Zane and Grandpa,

from what Mom says.

HUNTER

I did my part with _those_ two…I wish I knew what to say

to Brianna, but… (shrugging)

HOPE

I know, I don't know what to say to anyone around here,

anymore. Everyone is hurting, so much. And here you are,

holding it together, better than everyone, almost as if you

hadn't lost someone of your own.

Hunter just looking right at Hope, both of them teary eyed…

HUNTER

You really are quite a grown up, young lady, aren't you? I

swear I almost thought I was talking to your mother,

there for a second. (now hugging her)

HOPE

No one I'd rather be compared to…

They both quickly move, as a ball comes flying their direction…

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. HIGHWAY – DAY

POV of the woods, trees, and bluffs/tree covered canyons that lay to one side of the highway, while steep (unclimbable) hills are on the other side. Blake rides in front, as the Rough Riders make their way into POV, riding along the highway…

They remain silent…

BLAKE

You know what I'm gonna miss the most, besides loved

ones? (Everyone just silently looking at him) The Sand Series.

ABINO

Yes!

BLAKE

Just having a chance to win that thing, like Zane and those

guys did, last summer.

SCOOP

God, that shit was epic!

BLAKE

I had a team for next season, (shaking head) even Zane was

nervous. He knew we was gonna be tough!

Suddenly they all begin to stop, and listen. The sound of a vehicle can be heard, approaching in a hurry.

Blake quickly scans the area, then breaks out his radio.

BLAKE

(into radio)

Zane, we have company! And we're at the canyon stretch

of highway, nowhere to hide. They're coming quick! Don't

respond! I'll send a signal. Rough Riders, out.

CUT TO:

EXT. HIGHWAY – DAY

Zane on his horse, with radio in hand, just as Blake finishes saying "Rough Riders, out". Zane looks at Dakota and Cleo, then back at his radio, nervously waiting for a signal…

DAKOTA

We should just go now. You know we're going back no

matter what the signal is!

ZANE

Yeah, we are.

Zane immediately turning his horse and galloping away, while carefully listening to the radio. Dakota and Cleo, follow. They begin riding faster, but Zane makes sure to listen for the signal…

BLAKE

(over radio)

Zane…it's…it's your dad.

Zane stopping.

DAKOTA

Son of a bitch. Did he say Dad?

ZANE

(into radio)

We're already coming your way. (shaking his head, now

mumbling to himself) God damn it.

They ride forward…

DISSOLVE TO:

Leo's hummer parked in the road, as he stands next to Blake (holding his horse).

LEO

You don't take orders from Zane, you take them (pointing

to his own chest) from me.

BLAKE

We're out here on the orders of both your father, and

the one who I've been told is the compound leader,

your brother, Hunter.

Leo looking at him, with disgust…

LEO

You're another one of those, wannabe funny, sarcastic

piece of shit, types, just like your buddy, Zane, aren't you?

Leo drunkenly zoning off, at the thought of Zane…then looking back at Blake, and shaking his head…

LEO

I swear it's you and your damn generation, that is the

reason the world took a big dump, on us like this. The

reason people like me, need medications is just to deal

with all that piss poor sarcasm and imaginary intelligence.

You guys are like cartoons. I'm talking to Bugs freaking

Bunny, is what I'm doing. Jesus Christ!

Leo turning to look around the corner of the highway.

LEO

Where's Mighty Mouse?

Players sharing looks, amongst one another.

LEO

He better be coming! I swear to god, if you're

stalling for him!

BLAKE

(Trying to keep him calm)

Sir, I swear to you, he's on his way. This is between you

and him.

LEO

As condescending as you are sarcastic… (shaking head) I

see why you and my son are in love.

Abino chuckles… Leo turns toward him. He slowly begins stepping toward him. Abino grows nervous…

Suddenly, Zane rides around the corner, followed by Dakota and Cleo. They ride right over to the others. Zane stops, climbs down and steps toward his dad, with a shake of the head, as he looks over Leo's newly shaved face/head…

ZANE

Well, if your new haircut doesn't express your mood,

demeanor, drunkenness, and lack of meds, well…

I don't know what does.

LEO

I honor my dead wife, with my new look. You will respect

that!

ZANE

I respect the pain, you're in, Dad, but the way you're going

about it, is…

LEO

Is what?! What sarcastic, condescending crap do you have?

Already heard what your boyfriend, over there, has. What you

got?

ZANE

No reason to make you look bad, right now, Dad.

LEO

See! More of that sarcastic shit. Now shut your mouth, pack

this mission up, and get these boys back to base.

ZANE

Dad… We're both grieving the same thing. I couldn't leave my

cabin, for over a week. This mission…is what got me up, what

gave me hope. Samantha may or may not come heading this

way, trying to get home, but if she does…we're not making her

get passed these guys, on her own. (Zane looking right at him)

Now get in your truck, and feel free to drive your drunk, off

his meds, ass, right off a damn cliff.

Leo just staring back at him, looking ready to snap. Rough Riders watch, and share concerned looks, back and forth. Zane simply waits for a response…

LEO

What if she is alive? What if she does make it back?

Leo just staring at him… Zane shaking his head…

ZANE

What the hell do you mean?

Leo yelling back before Zane can even finish that last sentence.

LEO

Does that ease all your pain, Zane?! Does it bring back

everyone else?! DOES IT BRING BACK MY WIFE?! MY

SONS?! YOUR BROTHERS?! YOUR BABY SISTER?! NOOO,

IT DOES NOT! DOES IT?! It's like you think that little girl

makes everything else, okay. Like nothing else happened.

She's just one, Zane! We've lost HALF OUR DAMN FAMILY!

Dakota sits on her horse, weeping, as Cleo rides over. The Riders stare at Zane, who is speechless…

LEO

See, you know I'm right! Where's the sarcasm, now?!

Leo walking over to other side of road, breathing and staring off, at the bushy canyon…

ZANE

(off-screen)

I'm not just trying to save the little girl I've loved like a

sister, since even before she was born. Not even the

little girl who everyone in this family, knows is meant to

run it, someday. (Leo shaking his head) I'm doing it for

her mothers. I'm doing it for the rest of our broken

family, which needs a lift, like this. I'm doing it for the

little girl I haven't even MET, yet… (Leo stops shaking

head) The girl who must have seen her own father,

meet his end, and god only knows, how… The girl who

must have sweat and wept for hours, as she put her

family in the ground, our family.

Leo now turning to face Zane. His POV of Zane…

ZANE

I want to meet that girl… I want to bring her home…

and begin to heal…

Now Leo is the speechless one, as the Riders again share looks, and wait for a response from Leo…

He begins crossing the road, as everyone watches him closely…

He is staring right at Zane, but stops, and faces the hummer. He can see his dead wife, Mary, sitting in the passenger seat. She tilts her head, signaling him toward the driver's seat. He looks back at Zane, then to the hummer…

ZANE

This is getting embarrassing…what the hell is the

matter with you?

Leo looks right at him…

LEO

Do whatever you're going to do. Just don't waste these

kids' lives, going to war with enemies we don't need to

make.

Leo walks right over to the hummer, climbing in, starting engine, turning it around and driving away...

Most Rough Riders sit on their horses, shaking their heads…

ZANE

I apologize, for my birth father. I want you all to know, it's

the man I loved like a father, who was buried by his own

ten-year-old daughter, who's the one we go on this

mission for.

SCOOP

We're with you, coach.

BLAKE

No explanation needed. We all know Samantha, and would

risk our lives to bring her home.

Zane nodding his head…

ZANE

Let's stick together, until we come to the end of this stretch.

Zane rides off, as the others follow. They all ride down the ghostly highway, disappearing around the corner…

POV stays right there, on the empty highway, with just the sound of them, galloping away. The sound becomes more and more faint, until it disappears. It becomes total silence…

Silence gives way to the sound of a vehicle, it approaches quickly, and speeds right into POV, disappearing around that corner. It was Leo, in the hummer…

CUT TO:

Zane and them all turning, as the hummer arrives and they quickly clear out of the way, as it speeds passed them.

ZANE

(pissed)

Oh, what the hell, DAD?!

He speeds down the highway, disappearing around another corner. They ride ahead, to the sound of him speeding away, but then suddenly they can hear the sound of the hummer skidding out, and possibly crashing…

Zane picks up the pace, followed by the others…

Dissolve to them all riding passed a pair of huffs, then arriving at the scene of the hummer, run off the road, with Leo inside, passed out. Blake hops down off his horse, followed by Abino. They both take out the huffs. Zane watches over them, with an approving nod, and then looking back inside the hummer, at his dad. Then to Dakota, who walks over to him, followed by Cleo. All of them just staring inside, at Leo passed out…

CLEO

(looking from Leo to Dakota)

Please tell me this doesn't run in the family?!

DISSOLVE TO:

Blake slowly driving the hummer, as the Rough Riders follow, on their horses, Abino guiding Blake's vacant horse. Leo is still passed out, inside the back of the hummer. Zane rides over to Blake's window.

BLAKE

You sure I shouldn't haul ass, in case he wakes up and

takes charge? I just can't swing at your dad, man, and

honestly, it scares the crap out of me to think what he'd

do, if I did! I can handle all this dead people crap, but

your dad is scary shit, bro.

ZANE

I don't disagree, but don't worry, he hasn't crashed in

days. He'll be my uncle's problem, by the time he wakes.

BLAKE

I still don't like leaving you guys on your own, out here.

ZANE

We're just scouting, not engaging, we'll be fine.

BLAKE

(giving him a fist bump)

Alright, man. See you tomorrow.

ZANE

Tell Hunter, I said good luck.

Blake smiles as he drives away, with the Riders following. Zane turns back toward Dakota and Cleo, and rides passed them, as they follow, back down the highway…

POV goes into bird's eye view, of Blake and them going one direction, and Zane, Dakota and Cleo, going the other. As the POV goes higher, all you see is the highway, surrounded by trees/woods…

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. COMPOUND STADIUM – DAY

Bird's eye POV over the compound, dropping down over the stadium. The crack of a bat can be heard, as POV finds the ball, traveling to deep left, and dropping a few feet in front of the wall, and bouncing off of it.

POV Hunter, at the grill, reacting to the ball just missing at leaving the park. POV Joshua in the batter's box, reacting with excited disappointment.

JOSHUA

Are you kidding me?! I got all of that one!

HUNTER

You're fourteen! Just wait and see what you do, by next

spring, or the year after that.

Joshua smiles and prepares for another pitch. He rips another one, to center. Bryant is out there, with both his sisters, and he steps in front of Ryder, to make the catch, and share a laugh with her, over it…

Hunter smiles as he watches the action. Joshua rips another one, into the gap. Hunter watches it, then smiles at Jaelyn (Mason's daughter, Rich's sister) who arrives at his side…

HUNTER

Hey Jaelyn. How's your brother doing?

JAELYN

He's starving and heard you were grilling. (with a smile)

She places out a plate as Hunter fills it with some meat and laughs.

HUNTER

He's lucky to have such a great sister at his every beck

and call.

Hunter smiling at her and then at Scout, who now approaches, with a smile of her own…

SCOUT

Thank you, for this. It's exactly what this family needed,

what this community needed.

Hunter putting his arm around her.

HUNTER

Thanks, little sis. I totally agree. Now grab yourself a plate

and let those beautiful kids of yours, see you smiling and

filling your tummy.

Scout smiles at her big brother, and goes to the table for a plate…

Nate is now stepping into the batter's box. He rips the first pitch, over the fence.

Hunter turns to watch the ball fly over the fence.

HUNTER

OH, park's not going to hold that one! This kid only a

Freshmen?

Hunter watches him rip another one, again sailing over the fence. Hunter watches it, then takes notice of Grandpa Sam approaching. Hunter smiles at him, as he arrives…

HUNTER

Wonderful to see you finally make it, Dad.

Grandpa Sam doesn't look too happy…

HUNTER

What's wrong?

GRANDPA SAM

Need more than one guess?

HUNTER

What's Leo doing, now? More importantly, where's he

doing it? I really want to keep things peaceful, in here.

Hunter signaling Bryant (who was running their direction, anyhow) over, and hands over the grilling duties to him, while leaving with Grandpa…

DISSOVLE TO:

EXT. COMPOUND GROUNDS – DAY

Hunter and Grandpa Sam, exit the stadium, heading into an open fielded area, with the Baker complex next door to the stadium. Blake is at the door of the parked hummer, with the Rough Riders all on horses. Leo is nowhere in sight…

HUNTER

So, everyone is fine, though? Zane and the girls, too?

Grandpa nodding.

GRANDPA SAM

Zane went on with the mission, told Blake they'd be back

as planned.

HUNTER

How did Leo get himself out of here, in the damn first place?

GRANDPA SAM

There's no one in this compound who's going to say no,

to him, intoxicated or not.

HUNTER

I'm guessing he's off his meds, too?

GRANDPA SAM

I'm guessing your guess is correct.

HUNTER

Christ…going to have to begin mouth feeding the big baby…

Blake somewhat nervous, as Grandpa and Hunter arrive…

BLAKE

(trying too hard, to break the tension)

Sam, Sammy, Sammers…(Grandpa just staring at him)

Grandpa Sam?... (still staring) Sir?

GRANDPA SAM

Yeah, I think we'll go back to Sir.

HUNTER

So, start at the beginning…

Blake starts to talk, but interrupted by Hunter.

HUNTER

Wait… You can update me on everything, right? I can

excuse (motioning toward Rough Riders) these guys?

(Hunter now looking at all them) No one's hurt, right?

Everyone's okay?

BLAKE

(while everyone is nodding)

Yeah, no, they're good to go, and nobody got hurt, not

on my watch, sir.

HUNTER

(nodding)

Good, good job. Okay, yeah, you guys all get out of here.

After you return those horses, head on over to the stadium.

Food is on the grill, and the baby riders are playing some ball.

SCOOP

Oh, hell yeah.

Others all excited, as they turn and gallop toward the barns…

Hunter watches, then he and Grandpa turn toward Blake, who looks back at them…

BLAKE

I like baseball…and food. (now laughing) Sorry, just kidding

guys, kinda. I just don't want to be around (motioning

toward the hummer) when that guy wakes up. He might

seriously blame me, for being back here, or Zane going on with

the mission. (Blake looking right at them) I love Zane, and I love

his family and this amazing place they've invited me to survive

at. I am yours to do with as you please, but that guy, and who I

do, or don't, take orders from, needs to be made clear. Being

caught in the middle like this, is really awkward, for lack of a

better word…

HUNTER

(nodding)

You have my deepest apologies, and greatest appreciation.

GRANDPA SAM

(also nodding)

Very fair, son… You may call me, Sam, again.

Blake laughing out loud.

BLAKE

Haha! You got it, sir!

HUNTER

Actually, you know what. Go catch up with your riders,

and just go play some ball. The younger kids will be

thrilled to have one of their coaches in there, with them.

(looking at Grandpa) We'll take it from here, and get this

guy in bed…

BLAKE

Nah…I appreciate it, and will absolutely get myself in

there, as soon as I can, but you guys need some help.

And not really much to tell. He showed up, demanding

we come back. He and Zane shared some powerful

words, and for some reason he just gave up, at least we

thought. A few minutes later he sped back by, and ran

off the road, while avoiding a couple meat eaters. Been

passed out ever since…

HUNTER

Well, thank you. And you're right, we could use your help,

dragging him to bed, and locking the door behind him.

They walk over to the Hummer, Blake pulls open the door, but no one is there! They all quickly turn, and Leo is RIGHT IN THEIR FACE, toward back of hummer.

LEO

BOO!

Blake actually jumps! Hunter rolls his eyes, and Grandpa just stares into the head/face of his freshly shaved, son…

GRANDPA SAM

Son…what did you do to yourself?

Leo mystified at first, before laughing and gliding his hand over his shaved head…

LEO

Mary likes it, this way…

Hunter sharing a look with Grandpa…

GRANDPA SAM

You know what else she likes? She likes a well-rested husband.

(trying to grab his arm) Let's get him some sleep.

Leo aggressively pulls away from his father, with looks from him, and Hunter. Blake moves in closer…

LEO

Don't patronize me, like my punk ass, son, kept doing.

(pointing at Blake) And his punk ass, bearded friend.

HUNTER

Alright, that's enough.

LEO

It's not even close to enough! What the hell is wrong with

you people?! Look at all our dead family! When are you

going to stop running this amazing place into the ground?!

Most of us are already too dead to even enjoy it! How dead

do the rest of us have to become, before you finally fix it?!

Hunter shaking his head. Grandpa just stares at his son, with a tear running down his face…

HUNTER

Blame is all you can do, to grieve. I don't know if it's how

you cope with your own guilt, or just some chemical

imbalance, but this shit ends, right now. I have (pointing

toward stadium) people in there laughing and having fun,

right now. What's happening outside these walls, what's

happened to the people we love, is FINALLY escaping their

minds, if EVEN FOR FIVE GOD DAMN MINUTES! You go in

there like this, and only thing you do is bring it all back!

You're chaos, Leo. You scare people. What kind of leader

does that?! Your son is hurting just as much, maybe more,

yet he's out there doing something about it! What are

you doing? Besides sabotaging what he's doing?

Leo looks pissed, he turns around, then back toward Hunter, and LIGHTS OUT! The moment he turns back toward him, Hunter punches him directly in the face, knocking him completely out.

Hunter reacts to the pain his wrist is in. Grandpa Sam shakes his head, staring at Leo, on the ground…

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. HIGHWAY (foggy) – DAY

Zane, Dakota and Cleo all riding the highway, which is becoming somewhat foggy. They can hear a vehicle approaching, and all ride off the road, hiding behind trees/brush. It's just one car, at least two people inside (hard to tell, too packed) going by, and disappearing…

They come back out, meeting near the road…

DAKOTA

Either people are getting through, or those were a part

of them.

Zane thinking…

ZANE

They're marking their territory, and warning people of

entering. (looking right at Dakota) Those didn't look like

they were a part of a group. If they got through, then this

group can't be too organized.

DAKOTA

Or they just haven't secured the road yet.

CLEO

Or they're complete idiots, who the three of us could take

out before dinner.

ZANE

With the fog rolling in, we can stay on the highway a

little longer, but soon will need to begin pushing off

from it, until we find a good spot to roll up on their camp.

Zane begins riding forward, with Dakota and Cleo following…

DISSOLVE TO:

Zane now riding his horse off the highway, into the woods…

ZANE

Once we get far enough in, we'll need to tie up the

horses, and advance on foot.

CLEO

Not to sound like a woman, or a blonde, but um, are

there snakes in these parts?

DAKOTA

On the mountain, maybe, but no, not the coast range.

At least not the kind that bite.

CLEO

So, you're saying there are indeed, snakes?

ZANE

Yeah, but the only thing out here that bites, are the people.

Now suck it up, or start dating men, ya damn woman.

Cleo smiling at Dakota…

CLEO

I made your brother, make a funny.

Dakota smiling…

Dissolve to Zane, Dakota and Cleo, tying up the horses, and walking away…

ZANE

We can't be more than a mile from where we helped the

military, chase them off. They have to be camped out at

Glenwood. God knows what they might have done to the

people who live there…

DAKOTA

That's an old outdoor school, there. Dad used to tell stories

about how they wanted Grandpa to buy that land.

ZANE

(zoning off)

Samantha used to call it the corndog store. That market right

there. She loved stopping there on the way to the beach, or the

compound, for the corndogs… She would definitely be coming

this way…if she's still out there…

Dakota sharing a look with Cleo…

They walk on in silence…

Cleo takes a deep breath, and decides to break the silence…

CLEO

So…a meat eater and Leo, walk into a bar…

Zane keeps staring ahead…

Dakota throws a weird look at Cleo…

CLEO

That's all I got…but I bet if we work on it, we can come

up with something good. I was thinking they relate to

each other's apocalyptic family issues, or something.

Zane keeps walking, without a look or response. Dakota cracks a smile at Cleo…

CLEO

I wanted Zane to make another funny…

They walk on, in more silence…and even more silence…

Suddenly Zane freezes, as do the others. They watch him, as he turns and stares into the brush…

There are random sounds, animals, wind, trees, branches, birds, but that is it…

Zane takes a few steps, but freezes again, and looking all around…

Suddenly, a yelp comes from the woods, followed by a cry, and then a scream.

Zane, Dakota and Cleo, all completely freeze, and turn toward the noises.

PERSON IN WOODS

SAM! (Zane's eyes go wide!) What is it?!

They watch as a young girl comes bolting out of the brush. It's Samantha! Zane, Dakota and Cleo are in complete shock, with thrill taking over their expressions. Zane gasps, and simply drops to his knees…

Dakota Screams, with joy/shock...

Sam arrives, running directly into Zane's arms. He welcomes her with a form of relief that ravishes his body, the moment he wraps his arms around her...

Dakota throws her arms around them both...

They are all crying, words not even coming out, yet...

DJ and the others slowly arrive…

DISSOLVE TO:

A hatchet sailing through the air...

It sticks into Aiden's throat, taking away his smile, as he drops dead...

Bailey scratches Sam, and runs off, as they all watch Stix come out of the brush, followed by Swish, and one prisoner (some in prisoner outfits) after another...

They keep coming, and coming, completely surrounding Zane and the others...

Zane looks from the prisoners, to Sam, and back to the prisoners.

ZANE

(hushed)

Don't worry, this was kinda the plan.

Sam a worried look at him…

SAM

Kinda?

Zane puts his radio to his mouth.

ZANE

(into radio)

Rough Riders, stand down.

Prisoners reacting by aiming their guns back behind them and toward the woods, in fear of whoever Zane is reporting to, as he goes on.

ZANE

Silence all radio chatter, and get back to the compound.

Let them know we've become captive, that we have

Samantha, and to go to absolute war, to get her back.

Swish rushing to Zane, looking him directly in the eye…

SWISH

Well…this one's got some balls, doesn't he?

BLACK

CREDITS

 **THE** **END**


	14. Season 2, Episode 8 (extended)

ABOVE THE DEAD . com

Season 2, Episode 8 (extended episode)

"Show of Power"

INTRO

BLACK...

FADE IN:

EXT. WOODS – DAY

Prisoners aiming guns as they watch their backs, and nervously looking all around…

POV moving toward the sound of Zane…

ZANE

(off-screen)

Don't worry, they're a few miles up the road, already

packed in the Humvee, and heading home.

POV finds Zane, as Swish takes his radio, still smiling at him…

SWISH

(while Zane puts arm around Sam)

Rough Riders, compound, Humvee, (looking at Sam) a

child worth going to war, over…(staring at Zane) These

people come with a story!

Swish looking over them all, then back to Zane…

SWISH

Well…let's here that shit…

Zane looking at him, then around, and back to Swish…

ZANE

This girl (motioning to Sam), right here, has been lost to

us, since this all happened, until not five minutes ago. (Zane

looking at her) How she got herself all the way here,

from down off Mt. Hood, I don't even know, yet! (looking

back as Swish) She means everything to our family. Sending

her home with (motioning toward Dakota) my sister,

would go a long way in keeping the five hundred people

of our compound, from that war, I mentioned…

Swish continues to smile at him…as one of the prisoners speaks out.

MAN

(off-screen)

He's not lying bout the compound; I know there's a big one

out here somewhere.

ANOTHER MAN

(off-screen)

That was just a rumor around the prison yard.

SWISH

I never heard that rumor…(still keeping eye contact with Zane)

But he's telling the truth, alright.

ANOTHER MAN

(off-screen)

What if he's one of Grover's men?

Zane staring at Swish…

ZANE

I thought you were Grover's men, possibly Grover, himself.

SWISH

What do you know about Grover?

ZANE

Just what the signs tell us. We came here to scout you out,

before setting up camp nearby, to make sure (motioning to

Sam) she had safe passage passed you guys, (looking right at

Sam) because that's how confident we were, that she'd be

coming…

Swish rolling his eyes…

SWISH

Your story's becoming a hallmark movie of the week. Get

to the interesting part, before I change the damn channel.

ZANE

That's just it, I don't know the story, (looking at Sam) yet.

I don't know how her father and my uncle died, or how long

she was alone, up there. I don't know who buried her

father, (Sam begins shedding tears) her uncle, cousins,

neighbors, even her dog. I have no idea how she got herself

all the way here, (looking at other people) or who these

other people with her, are.

SWISH

I get it, I get it! You're trying to make me feel empathetic

for your situation, and intimidated by your "five hundred" people,

but this story now has more tears than sixty straight days of

sappy Christmas movies. Get to the point where you tell

me _WHO_ you people are?

ZANE

We're the people with a compound, thirty miles from here,

with enough room for a thousand people. Our goal is not only

to survive, but to bring people in, to help _them_ survive…

(looking right at Swish) Who are _you_ people?

Swish just looking back at him, with a smile…

DISSOLVE TO:

THEME TUNE/CREDITS

Multiples shots of the Glenwood Camp, as credits roll…

CUT TO:

EXT. WOODS – DAY

A tear running down Samantha's face, as she and her group are all lined up, and led away, by the prisoners. She is making eye contact with Bailey, then staring at GW, and taking in just how enormous he is, before looking back to Bailey, who watches from up in a tree. Sam develops more tears, as they walk away, leaving Bailey behind…

Some of the prisoners are guiding along the horses…

Swish falls back a bit, waiting for both Stix and Zane to catch up to him, then he hands a bloody hatchet toward Stix.

SWISH

Almost forgot your baby…

Stix grabbing it from him, with a look at Zane, who is looking back at him…

Renee is close to DJ, and crying, as she looks back at the tree that Bailey is in. DJ has an arm around her, as they walk…

Sam looks back toward Bailey one last time, then takes notice of Renee, looking and crying…

SAM

(talking to Renee)

I think he'll follow…

A couple of the prisoners hear her, and look back…

They keep walking in silence…

SAM

(talking to Zane)

My moms…I know they made it to the compound, that

day…are they still okay?

ZANE

No; they're a mess, and worried sick about you. I can't

wait for them to see you, alive and well.

Sam somewhat smiling…before it fades…

SAM

And everyone else?... Besides Miles?

Zane closing his eyes, a moment…

ZANE

We lost my brothers, Kate, Angela, and Mary, at the hotel,

the day it all started. Everyone else in the family, is okay.

Rich too, after surviving a serious gunshot wound, which

slowed us down while trying to get to you.

Sam beginning to cry again, at the news of her cousins, and for Zane's loss, as she looks at him, fighting back his own emotions…

SAM

I'm so sorry, Zane. I had no idea…

Swish rolling his eyes.

SWISH

Oh my god, I'm about to cut you all loose, just to make it

stop. You people are too sappy for the apocalypse…no

wonder you're all dying!

A bunch of the prisoners laugh…

Zane looks at Stix, who looks back at him, without any laughing…

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. GLENWOOD CAMP – DAY

The prisoners leading Zane and them, onto Glenwood Lane (road leading across the bridge/creek), toward the entrance of the camp, which is now completely gated and surrounded by a log wall, on both sides. Zane can't believe what he's looking at, all of them fairly shocked to see the enclosed camp.

Both Sam and Renee keep looking back behind them, with no sight of Bailey…

Renee's face is full of tears…

Eli has been brave, since the death of his brother, but for the first time, he looks like a child, again…

Cleo is sharing flirtatious looks with at least one of the prisoners…

Eric and some others, are now at the gates, anxiously waiting for Swish to arrive…

Swish greets him with a smile…

SWISH

Hi, sweetheart. How was your day?

ERIC

More concerned with your day, at the present moment…

SWISH

Any chance those walls will be complete, soon?

Eric throwing a concerned look at Swish…

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. GLENWOOD DETENTION CAMP (DC) – DAY

Eric, standing next to Swish and Stix, at the gate of the detention camp (with "Detention Camp" sign above it). They look in at Zane and his group, taking seats on the benches…

There are covered areas for sleeping. It's a much more "comfortable" detention camp than the one Zane was in on Mt. Hood.

Other members of the camp, are curiously nearby, or approaching the scene, to have a look. Pepsi is there, with both Coke and Chance, and many more of the women.

SWISH

Look at the bright side… We finally get to test the DC.

Eric an unpleased look at Swish, and back at Zane/group, as they get comfortable…

Sam is pulling something out of her pocket. It's a Ziploc bag. She opens it up, pulling out a folded-up paper. She opens it up, and looks at Zane. He's staring at her, still in happy shock to even be looking at her. It's almost as if the current situation, is on hold. He can't help but to smile at her…

She reaches over toward him, handing him the paper. He grabs it, and opens it up. It's the letter she had written him, that never got left behind at the tree house. He looks at it, then to her, and back to the letter…

Eli takes notice, as do most of the others. Zane is now reading it, with continued looks at Sam, from time to time…

Dakota takes notice of emotion in Zane's face, and moves over closer, trying to peek at the letter.

Eli gets up, and walks away… DJ takes notice of him, walking to the other end of the DC.

Zane can't help but to begin weeping, like a baby, as he reads on. Dakota develops tears, just watching him. Tears drop from Sam's face. Zane makes eye contact with her. He stares at her a moment, before back at the paper, with more tears running down his face…

Dissolve to Zane taking a break from the letter, and just dropping his head into his hand…

ZANE

Oh my god…Greg… (looking at Sam) And we were

right there...

She looks into his eyes…

ZANE

You wouldn't be here, if not for him.

Sam dropping more tears, at the mention of Greg. Zane shaking his head, with tears, as he continues to read…

Dissolve to Dakota, now holding the letter, close enough for both her and Cleo to read. They both have faces full of tears, with looks at Sam, who stands, hugging Zane…

Zane shares looks of appreciation, with DJ and Marlana. DJ takes another look over at Eli, staying away from the scene…

Pepsi takes notice of all the emotion, going on inside the DC. She looks around at them all, before stopping and staring at Zane…

Zane looks over at Swish, who is off talking with Eric. Stix is close by, watching all the emotion. He looks right at Zane, with empathy…

Stix's POV of Zane, looking back at him. In the background, he can barely hear Swish and Eric, talking…

POV Eric shaking his head/lifting up arms, while talking to Swish.

ERIC

Is this where you somehow make sense of this?

Swish shrugging his shoulders.

SWISH

What confuses you?

Eric a wide eyed, unbelievable look at Swish, before dragging him around the corner, out of sight from the DC, and all the others…

SWISH

We're not gonna make out, are we?

Swish stops, and turns back toward Stix.

SWISH

Stix, get in there and break up sappy family reunion time,

and begin interrogating that guy. Gary will join you, once

he's done squatting under a tree, or wherever he is.

Swish continues going around corner, with Eric…

SWISH

(speaking to Eric)

I think I'm busy being interrogated, myself.

ERIC

(sarcastically)

You think?

SWISH

I was only reacting to the instructions left by Grover.

ERIC

That's bullshit! He specifically said, "if trouble comes to us".

Now explain to me what they have done to define

themselves as trouble?

SWISH

They're organized, they had guns, horses, a radio in which

they used to warn the rest of their people, who they claim

to have even more than us.

ERIC

All good reasons to call for backup, and to take them the

way you did, but why in god's name did you have to kill

one of them?!

SWISH

It was a show of power…

Eric just staring at him, in disbelief…

ERIC

A show of power? (Eric shaking his head) Did you see

those people? How much they seem to care about each

other? There's no chance of making peace with them,

now. They're in there sobbing over family they found,

how will they ever overlook the family they just lost, at

the hands of us?! You're going to risk going to WAR with

these people, over a GOD DAMN SHOW OF POWER?!

Swish closes his eyes, and wipes some of Eric's spit, off of his face, and then just opens eyes and stares back at him…

SWISH

Are you done?

Eric simply begins shaking his head, in disbelief…

ERIC

Who is this show of power really for? Them, or is this

about you and I?

Eric steps up into Swish's face…

ERIC

Because I'm not impressed, and I'm certainly not

intimidated. Maybe you think you don't need me anymore,

now that the wall is almost complete. Maybe you think Grover will just

be okay with you taking over, or maybe you think my men

will be more loyal to you? Yet what you should be

concerned with, is just how many of _your_ men are now loyal

to _me_. Messing with me, is no different than messing with

Grover. You want to mess with him, be my guest…

SWISH

Seriously…are you done, yet?

ERIC

With you, yes, I am. Because now I have to go fix the

problem you created.

Eric turns and heads back to the DC, with Swish eventually following…

ERIC

(speaking to DC guards)

Alright, open up those gates. Those people are free to go.

Prisoners/loggers all sharing some confused looks. All the woman/kids and others, who are standing around watching, stare on, as Eric approaches the DC gates. The DC guards are hesitant to open the gates, waiting for Eric to arrive. Stix stands inside, with Zane, just watching…

ERIC

This is not a request, it's an order.

DC guards begin opening gates, as Eric continues toward them. Stix looks at Zane, then gestures him to follow. Zane turns and flashes a smile at Sam, who smiles back, following him and Stix. DJ puts his arm around Renee, who shares a smile with Marlana. Cleo speaks to Dakota, as they follow the others.

CLEO

At least someone around here knows what they're doing.

Eric arrives at the gate, with a nod to Stix, and then reaching his hand out to Zane. Zane stares at his hand, then him…

ERIC

You have my deepest apologies, and I can only ask

that you and your people don't try to destroy what

we have going here, over one man's mistakes.

Zane finally takes, and shakes his hand. Suddenly, a knife comes sticking out of Eric's chest, stabbed in the back, by Swish, who turns Eric toward his face, as everyone else reacts with shock…

SWISH

How you like that for a show of power? And this show

will go on, which is why I put the knife in your back, rather

than your head. Cause when you turn, and you (patting his

head) will turn, your hungry rotting corpse will be hanging

above the camp gates, like a puppet, for everyone to see,

and to set an example for all those who believe they can

get away with speaking to me, the way you just did.

Swish looks over at Zane, who looks horrified, but stares Swish directly in the eye…

SWISH

Leaving so soon?

Swish finishes off Eric, gutting his insides. Then quickly uses his hands to gesture Zane and the others, back into the DC. He watches them go in, and his men locking it back up, as everyone else around, continues to stare, in shock…

Swish looks all around, at his people, who look back at him…

SWISH

So…Eric here, told me I should be concerned with some

of my own men, and how they were becoming more

loyal to _him_. I'm not going to lie, that made me angry.

Probably even half the reason I did what I just did. I can't

have someone turning my own people against me. That

would be chaos. I can't… _we…_ can't have people questioning

who their leader is. (gesturing toward Eric) That's obviously

no longer a problem. When, or even if, Grover returns, I'll

gladly explain to him why I came to this "hasty"

decision. It's my belief that he'll understand the danger

(gesturing to Eric) this guy was about to put us in, not to

mention the opportunity, he was about to blow.

(motioning to Zane) Those people have a compound!

They have weapons, horses, and god knows what else…

(looking around at everyone) That could be all ours! This is

what Grover would want. He warned us about these kinds

of people, and how we have to show dominance. They

brought the fight to us. It's our job to show them who

Grover is. (gesturing to Eric) He was just going to let them

go, without even asking who the hell they are, or what the

hell they came here for?! I did what I had to do,

for the greater good.

Swish looking around at everyone. Most prisoners are nodding or content, but the loggers, woman and others, all appear nervous/skeptical…

Cleo shakes her head, while Dakota shares a concerned look with Zane (holding Sam close), who then shares a look with Stix…

SWISH

I'm not taking over, this isn't a dictatorship. Stix still shares

command, with me, and (motioning toward surroundings)

none of this even exists without Grover. This is his show…I'm

just here to make sure it's still here, when he returns.

Silence while the prisoners continue to nod, and more of the woman seem at ease…

Silence continues, until Zane breaks it…

ZANE

Who's Grover?

Everyone stares at Zane, then Swish, who laughs with a shake of his head…

SWISH

See?... He even wants to ask the questions. (laughing)

Unbelievable… (looking at nearby men, and gesturing at Eric)

Get this guy hung up, before he comes back.

Dakota a look to Zane, who looks back.

ZANE

It's like talking to Dad…

Men carefully picking Eric up…

DISSOLVE TO:

Close-up of Eric's body coming back to life, while now hung up above the gate, as everyone wildly reacts to it…

SWISH

OH, MY SHIT! WHOA! I don't think seeing that will ever

get old! God damn, this my kinda new world!

Swish and others just admiring the gate's new decoration, many of them laughing. Any women close by, are not amused, shaking heads and walking away. Although a few women, next to the men, were enjoying the scene. A few teenagers looked on, some of them with intrigue, while others were dragged off by their mothers. Some of the prisoners made fun of that…

Inside, over under a tree, Pepsi sat on a blanket while watching over the boys, who played with some toys. What she truly watched, was Zane, over in the DC…

Stix in conversation with Zane. He takes notice of Swish, heading back inside, toward them. Stix walks over to the gate, exiting and waiting for Swish to arrive…

Sam (shock still in her face) walks to Zane, with all of the others (shock still in their faces) approaching, except Eli, who still remained off on his own…

SAM

What did he say?

ZANE

I'm not sure, but I think he might help us. I told him how

the radio call I made to the Rough Riders, was fake.

SAM

Why was if fake, and why did you tell him?

ZANE

You know why it was fake; they were out of range, and

I did it to make these guys nervous. I shared that info

with him, to see what he does with it.

SAM

What if he tells?

ZANE

I'll admit why I gave him the intel in the first place,

and deny just how genuine it was.

Cleo looking at Zane with admiration…

CLEO

I would be so in love with you, if I was into dudes…

just saying.

Dakota giving her a weird look…

CLEO

What?... I love this family…

Zane eyeing Stix, who is now in conversation with Swish, who looks back over at Zane, and begins entering, inside…

They all nervously watch him approach, with a few armed guards…

SWISH

So, is it true? Your little radio call was a hoax?

Swish takes notice of Stix, who is shaking his head…

SWISH

What?

STIX

I had his trust. Why ruin it, so quickly? (motioning toward

his head) Think!

SWISH

(smiling)

I appreciate your approach, but the goal here is to gain

his trust, myself.

ZANE

Then you better do a better job than him, cause I didn't

tell him that because it was true, but because I wanted

to see what he'd do with it, and now I know…

SWISH

(again smiling)

Well, how's this for starters? The kids, (motioning over

toward Eli) even that one, if he _is_ a kid, are free to join the

rest of our camp. The rest of you will just have to wait until

you prove just how trustworthy you can be.

Renee scoots in closer to DJ. Sam somewhat does the same, with Zane and Dakota…

ZANE

What do you mean, by join the rest of the camp?

SWISH

Warm beds, warm food, friends and family (shaking head)

What else would you like?

ZANE

Their friends and family are in here. Why not let us all out?

Or at least everyone but me?

Swish looking around at them all. He makes eye contact with DJ, holding onto Renee…

DJ

She has autism and really needs to go wherever I

go…please…

Zane looking at DJ and Renee, taking in that information…

Swish continues looking over them all, then to Zane, Dakota and Cleo…

SWISH

Was it you three who came on the horses, and magically

crossed paths with the rest of these guys?

Zane nodding…

SWISH

Well alright then, you three remain in here, and the Mt.

Hood crew is free to meet the rest of the camp, and

find a warm place to bunk. But first…lets chat…

DISSOLVE TO: FLASHBACK

INT. BAR – NIGHT

The crowded bar is very festive, with Christmas décor and everyone in "ugly Christmas sweatshirts".

POV travels around all the random people. You can hear bits and pieces of their conversations, until one particular conversation comes into focus, and from a familiar voice…

FAMILIAR VOICE

(off-screen)

At first, I thought he was just some kind of crazy conspiracy

theory, nutjob. Then he put this thousand dollars in my

hand, and promised another thousand, each and every

Christmas, until his plan goes into effect. (laughing) Not

that it ever will.

WOMAN

What's the plan?

POV finds Swish (about 10 years younger), at the bar, with two beautiful women, as the bartender refills their glasses. He's in the ugliest of ugly Christmas sweatshirts.

SWISH

That part, I was told to (finger to nose) keep hushed.

WOMAN #2

What's he work for, the CIA, or something? (laughing)

SWISH

More like the mob.

WOMAN #2

We have mobsters in Portland?

Swish shrugging as he takes a drink…

WOMAN #1

Well, he's got to be someone important if he's got a

thousand bucks to throw away every Christmas.

SWISH

Either that, or he's freaking Santa Claus! (girls laughing)

WOMAN #2

I guess that makes you pretty important…

Swish a smiling stare at her…

SWISH

I guess it does…

DISSOLVE TO: PRESENT TIME

EXT. GLENWOOD DC – DAY

Swish sitting there shaking his head, while looking at Zane…

SWISH

That compound sounds amazing. The only thing I'm

having trouble believing, is that Grover would have

certainly known of its existence…yet he's never

mentioned it to me.

ZANE

My grandfather did as much as he could to keep it on the

down-low, but yeah, sounds to me like this Grover guy

should have known.

Swish just staring at Zane with a smile, while Zane's poker face remains serious…

SWISH

I don't like that I can't figure you out, or trust that you

don't say things like that, just to mess with my head.

ZANE

I think you're messing with it just fine, yourself…

SWISH

(smiling again)

There you go, again…

Swish picks up Sam's letter, which sat in front of him. It's a handful of pages, as he glances through them all.

SWISH

I don't plan to survive long enough to read through this

emotional mess, but Stix tells me these Mt. Hood people

went through quite an ordeal, and these people appear

pretty important to you. That's why as a show of good faith,

I've decided to trust their presence, outside the DC. He also

tells me, that the guy we killed was of no relation to you, or

your compound. I hope this means we can all learn to be

friends?

Zane staring at him…

ZANE

Who's messing with who, now?

Swish smiling, then laughing…

SWISH

I was actually being sincere, but I like the way you think!

We'll talk more later, and maybe some sort of trust can

be built. (looking right at him) But for now, I still think

you'd put one in my head, if given the opportunity.

(looks at Dakota and Cleo) Same thing with the lesbians,

over there.

Swish heading away, then looking back at the Mt Hood group.

SWISH

You guys coming?

Sam staring at Zane…

ZANE

You're staying right here.

Sam nodding…

DJ sits down, as does Renee. None of them leave or follow after Swish, who laughs and leaves through the gate, while pulling Stix to his side…

SWISH

So, what do you think? Was that call real, or not?

STIX

(shrugging)

Hard to tell, but we need to assume it was. Which is why

I hate to say it, but Eric gave you no choice.

Swish excitedly smiling…

SWISH

I appreciate that, Stix.

STIX

Of course, that's only because you foolishly made me

kill one of their men, simply to test my loyalty, which has

never strayed. (looking Swish in the eyes) But no more

kids…we don't hurt kids, here.

Swish smiling with a nod…

SWISH

You got it, Stix. You saw me in there, I tried to free them.

You're proving to be as loyal as I need you to be, to keep

this place safe… (taking in a deep breath) Let's gather the

men, so we can decide our next move. Whatever it is,

(looking around) we can't be so "public" about it.

Some of the men heading their direction, as Stix begins signaling over all the others…

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. DC – EVENING

Zane laying back with Sam leaning in against him, wrapped in his arms…

Dakota (in Cleo's arms) watches them, with a growing smile…

DAKOTA

I still can't believe we got her back. (shaking her head)

ZANE

I can't let her go.

DAKOTA

Even being stuck in here, and after seeing what we just

saw…it just seems like everything's going to be okay.

Cleo gives Dakota a squeeze.

SAM

(smiling)

Because it is…

Zane gives Sam a squeeze…

SAM

I can't wait to see mom and mom, and Grandpa! And

Scout! God everyone. I just thought I'd never…

Zane giving her another squeeze. Cleo and Dakota fighting back tears…

Zane takes notice of Eli, still off on his own…

ZANE

Eli is quiet. He okay; other than the obvious?

Sam looking over at Eli…

SAM

Oh my god…

ZANE

What?

SAM

I just realized he must be feeling guilty about the letter.

DAKOTA

Guilty?

ZANE

What would he have to feel guilty about?

SAM

You were right about us having to rush away from the

tree house, but I had already put the letter in our secret

compartment, and even left believing it was there, for

you to find. Until the next day, when Eli shared that he

had seen me put it there, and took it, to read. He never

had the chance to put it back. Don't be mad at him. I

was at first, but…

ZANE

Are you kidding me? Be mad at the kid who helped

return you to us?

CLEO

Yeah, and unless you did some exaggerating in there,

that kid is practically superhuman.

Zane rising.

DAKOTA

That's what I'm saying. It's like he was born for this

family.

ZANE

I'm all over it.

With Sam now free, Dakota moves in to wrap her up into her arms, with Sam smiling…

DAKOTA

Oh my god, I'm never letting you go.

Renee watches Sam/Dakota, with a smile…

CLEO

Oh yes you will! I have her next!

Sam's smile grows even bigger…

Zane arriving over next to Eli, sitting down next to him, simply staring at him a moment…

ELI

I'm so sorry I took that letter.

ZANE

Are you kidding me? You do realize what kind of a freaking

legend you are, in that letter, don't you? Not to mention

how lucky my little cousin was to have you out there,

with her. You're the main reason I'm okay, now. Because

before I got her back (shaking head), I don't know that I

was ever going to be okay, again. Because of you, I won't be

spending the rest of my life imagining the unthinkable kinds

of things, that had been stuck in my head, ever since…

(shaking head, then a look right at Eli) You've saved me…not

just me, but our entire family, from a lifetime of pain… A

family you are now very much a big part of…

Eli turning away from Zane, to shield developing tears…

ZANE

I'm sorry about your brother, Rhett.

Eli closing his eyes…

POV Zane, with Eli's back to him…

ZANE

It's obvious where you get your heroics from… I

really wish I could have met him.

ELI

(back still to Zane)

You would've liked him…

ZANE

I know I would have, and I do… He saved you guys. I

wouldn't have Samantha back, without him, and I

wouldn't have gotten to meet you.

Eli silently beginning to sob…

ELI

(can hear sobs in voice)

He should've been a part of this, your compound. You

would've loved him; you guys would've dominated, together.

Eli sobbing out loud, with everyone else now watching, and as Zane places a hand over his shoulder…

ELI

(sobbing)

I'm sorry. I'm sorry!

ZANE

You have no reason to be, not a single bit.

DJ, Renee and Marlana (with a tear) all watching…

Sam, Dakota and Cleo all watching…

SAM

(tear in eye)

I think that's the first time he's really cried, since…

Dakota sharing a look with Cleo…

Zane comforting Eli, then taking notice of someone, looking back at them, with a tear in her face. It's Pepsi, holding on to her own boy. Zane looks from her, to other women and children, who look toward them, with compassion…

CUT TO:

INT. GLENWOOD MESS HALL – DAY

Many of the prisoners/loggers are piled into the old outdoor school mess hall. There is a lot of commotion between them, even some hostility between prisoners and loggers. Stix moves in to keep the peace, between them. Swish simply watches over them all, before taking charge…

SWISH

(speaking over everyone)

I know what you're thinking, and can hear you have

concerns.

Everyone becomes silent, staring back at Swish…

SWISH

Please feel free to voice those concerns, now…

Swish waits, and looks on, as they all remain silent, looking back and forth amongst themselves…

Stix looking around, then moving toward Swish, before breaking the silence…

STIX

I have this man's back (arriving next to Swish), and

support the quick decision he was forced to make.

(now looking at all the others) I also have all of your

backs…and can personally guarantee…(looking directly

at Swish) you won't end up with a knife in them…or

else I'll be sticking one somewhere, myself…

Swish smiling at Stix…

SWISH

Damn, Stix. If I wasn't so impressed, I might actually be

scared of you, right now. (looking at everyone else) That

right there, is what Grover had in mind, when selecting a

democratic course of leadership. (looking at the loggers)

Like I said out there, your man was a dictator…and like

Stix just said, I had to react…

RANDOM LOGGER

Why a damn knife in his back? Why not just overpower

him? (looking at prisoners) with all your support…

DIFFERENT LOGGER

Yeah! You could've put him in the DC. Gave him a chance.

Swish nodding head…

SWISH

Maybe, maybe… But I was scared…that the knife might

end up in my back…and had to react… I had to put an end

to the Civil War, before it began. He already had (looking

toward prisoners) some of my own men questioning me,

and was obviously trying to stir something up. So, now

we stand here clearing the air, working toward being one

group, working together to survive this new world.

Most prisoners content, Loggers silent, looking around at one another…

Stix looking around, and taking lead.

STIX

Moving on… We need to figure out what to do with

those, we did put into the DC…

Silence for a moment…

PRISONER

They have a compound…I say we take it!

Some of the prisoners cheer, some nod, some are silent along with most loggers…

Swish smiling…

STIX

Grover does not want us moving on Beaverton.

Would he want anything differently, when it comes

to this compound?

Swish's smile fades away…

SWISH

Stix makes a valid point, but again, Grover's word was

that if the fight comes to us, we have a responsibility.

If Beaverton had shown up, it would have been on.

These people are no different than Beaverton.

RANDOM LOGGER

We know Beaverton to be an enemy. Do we know the

same, about these people?

SWISH

We know they came here to spy on us. We know that

they helped the army fire on us that first day. You guys

are outlaws, criminals! They want you back behind bars,

and since bars don't really exist anymore, I imagine they

prefer you dead, all together.

Prisoners all nodding heads with looks at one another…

DISSOLVE TO: FLASHBACK

EXT. PRISON PARKING LOT – EARLY EVENING

Swish is in his guard uniform, carrying a shoulder bag and heading into the parking lot. He spots a truck, with engine running. He walks over and opens passenger door, grabs an envelope off the seat, and climbs inside. POV remains on the truck, without a clear view of the driver…

GROVER

(driver)

Your Christmas bonus is in the envelope. Now, pay

attention to where we're going, and the instructions I

give you. Next year, and every year after, you will show

me how to get where we're going and repeat the instructions

I give you today, before you get your envelope full of cash.

POV Swish inside, looking over the cash in the envelope, while nodding…

SWISH

Fair deal…what's the key for? (pulling key out)

POV of the truck pulling out of the parking lot…

DISSOLVE TO:

The truck turning off of highway 6, into a side parking lot from across the market, and with a small bridge that goes over a creek (Glenwood Lane), and leads into the Glenwood outdoor school area.

POV remains of the truck, and area, as they can be heard talking inside…

SWISH

This is it? This is where I lead them?

GROVER

Not just lead them, but _lead_ them. I can't promise that

I'll be here in the beginning. It's important they know

they have someone else, they can look to for answers.

POV Swish.

SWISH

And the few people who currently reside here,

are all a part of this plan, of yours?

GROVER

(unseen)

They are indeed, and the vacation rentals are all mine.

That's what the key's for. Cabin #1 is yours, pre

and post apocalypse.

Swish developing a huge smile.

SWISH

I'm a home owner?

GROVER

Only if you continue to take all this very seriously. You

tell me everything next year, or you'll be replaced, just

like that.

POV outside of the truck.

SWISH

Easy enough, but where's this spot in the woods

you're planning on leaving the supplies?

GROVER

Put on your hiking boots, and follow me.

Grover opening truck door, with scene dissolving as he begins to climb out, without being clearly seen.

DISSOLVE TO: PRESENT TIME

EXT. DC – DAY

Eli is now over with everyone else, smiling and sharing stories of their "adventures"…

DAKOTA

(moving in closely to Eli)

I'm staying close to this guy!

Sam and others smiling, as Eli begins blushing…

CLEO

(waving letter and laughing)

Hahaha… He calls them huffs! Hahaha! (looking at

Dakota) You didn't tell me about that part!

Sam and others laughing…

POV Zane over by the fence, as both he and Pepsi part ways, with Zane heading over toward Eli and the others…

DAKOTA

Yeah, Samantha really knows how to make you cry,

and then laugh, in that thing.

Some laughs…

MARLANA

She's quite the storyteller.

Dakota a smiling nod at Marlana, followed with a look at Renee…

DAKOTA

I hear you like to do some writing, as well? Samantha

mentioned it in her letter.

RENEE

(quietly and looking downward)

It's just a journal. Not funny, like Sam's. Samantha's.

DAKOTA

(smiling)

It's okay, you can call her Sam. I can never decide, myself.

Renee smiles and tries to become more comfortable, as Zane arrives.

DAKOTA

(speaking to Zane)

Making new friends?

ZANE

Allies, for now, but yeah, I think so.

CLEO

Hopefully a little better than the last friend you made?

DAKOTA

She's sure cuter than the last one.

A laugh from Cleo, and a mildly annoyed look from Zane.

ZANE

She was friendly enough to tell me her son made a new

friend of his own, with a black and white cat, just a little

bit ago, on the outside.

Sam and Renee, instantly excited.

SAM

What?! Bailey?!

ZANE

(smiling)

Sure sounds like it. She said she can show you where.

The adults suddenly looking concerned…

DAKOTA

Umm, what?

ZANE

She explained everything she could about this place,

and where the people came from.

Zane staring at them all…

ZANE

I think…there's a lot of good people here, and other

than the fact Dad's long-lost brother, is running it, I

think this place can really fit into Grandpa's ultimate

plan.

Sam, Dakota and Cleo all sharing a look. DJ and Marlana look very curious…

DJ

Sorry to interrupt, but…ultimate plan?

ZANE

I'll explain later…

SAM

How do we get to Bailey?

DAKOTA

(talking to Zane)

You're not forgetting that half these people are felons,

are you?

CLEO

Yeah, cause dead people walking the planet eating live

people aren't scary enough to share this forest with, lets

add murderers and rapist to the mix.

DAKOTA

And let's get back to this thing about the kids going out,

after the cat?

ZANE

The girl I was talking with, Pepsi, has a cabin. She said

those who were offered out of the detention center,

could stay there, with her.

Everyone silent a moment, while Cleo gives everyone a questionable look…

CLEO

(sarcastically)

Sure, cause who's more trustworthy than someone

named after a soda pop?

ZANE

Yeah well, just don't ask me her son's name…

Zane taking notice of Pepsi heading toward the DC fence…

ZANE

Listen, here's the thing. I have a contact here. I'm not

going to reveal who or how I know him, but he's a true

friend…and with the "Mt. Hood crew" on the outside of

this cage, I believe I can get them a one-way ticket

straight to the compound.

DJ sharing an intrigued look with Sam and the others, as Pepsi arrives, and Zane nods/leads everyone closer to the fence…

ZANE

Everyone…this is Pepsi…

Everyone quiet as they look amongst each other…

CLEO

Hi Pepsi, I'm Root Beer, and this is my girlfriend, Dr.

Pepper. (Renee can't help but to laugh) She's not really

a Doctor, but (shrugging with a smile at Dakota)…she's

certainly full of pep.

Pepsi just kind of looking at everyone, before becoming sarcastic…

PEPSI

Ohhh', I get it… You're doing what everyone else has

always done, my entire life.

CLEO

(wide eyed)

You've been going by that your entire life?

PEPSI

You've been this " _funny_ " your entire life?

Zane a quiet smile, with a glance from Cleo…

CLEO

Why you laughing? I'm the one that made a funny.

DAKOTA

I think he liked hers better.

CLEO

Yeah, well, he's biased…and that part about you not

being a real doctor was hilarious.

Pepsi actually a small laugh…

PEPSI

Yeah, that part was pretty good.

Cleo smiling…

CLEO

See… Now who else do you know, who could make

a soft drink, laugh?

Renee laughing as Cleo shares a smile with her, with scene dissolving, as everyone smiles…

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. GLENWOOD CAMP (creek) – EVENING

Pepsi leading DJ and Marlana down to the creek.

PEPSI

We were at the gates supplying water for some of

the loggers, and there the cat was.

She begins filling up water containers. DJ and Marlana are helping her. They are keeping a close eye on the kids, as Coke (holding Chance's hand) leads Sam, Eli and Renee to an area where he points up to a tree, as they all look. Conner and another man, are close by, with guns and keeping a look out.

COKE

He was there just a little while ago. I saw him by the

gate, and got in trouble for following him down here.

Sam, Eli and Renee looking all around, as POV goes over to the adults…

DJ

(looking at Sam)

That cat takes after his new mom. (shaking head)

PEPSI

You guys have been through a lot, Zane told me.

Marlana gives her a look, then a smile…

MARLANA

I think by now, we all have our stories…

DJ

Those loggers you were supplying water for, what

were they working on?

PEPSI

Still sealing the camp. Looks finished from the front,

but still not complete, in the back.

Suddenly, the kids become excited.

RENEE

(pointing)

There he is!

SAM

Bailey!

Bailey's POV as he looks down at them, with a meow…

CUT TO:

EXT. DC – EVENING

Gary and many other prisoners are inside the DC, standing around Dakota and Cleo, who stand in front of a picnic table, where Zane and Swish are seated across from one another, with Stix at the end, watching Zane, closely.

SWISH

So, you guys came into our yard, armed (cutoff)

ZANE

Armed to defend ourselves from god knows what.

SWISH

You were spying on us.

ZANE

Yet not attacking…

Swish staring him down…

SWISH

Not yet…

ZANE

I think you know the real reason we were here,

(motioning toward gates) she's right outside those

gates there. Which, by the way, are you certain

they're safe out there?

SWISH

I can put them all back in here, if you prefer? I've done

my part. I read you the letter, Grover left us, and I

followed his commands to the tee. Your little sister, or

cousin, will be safe here, as will her friends. They will be

fed and housed…but until Grover arrives, we have no

choice, but to leave you (gesturing to the DC) in a safe

place.

CLEO

And, when will that be?

Suddenly, there is growing commotion coming from over at the gate, and outside of it. They all look toward it, Zane instantly becoming nervous.

SWISH

What the…

ZANE

What's happening?! What the hell's happening?!

Swish and his men rushing toward the DC gate. Zane, Dakota and Cleo, are following, while watching the main gates. Zane, Dakota and Cleo stop (with instant relief), as they watch Sam and all her friends, come rushing through the gates (without Bailey)…

SWISH

(now on outside of DC)

What the hell is this?! (looking at Zane) Are your

damn people attacking us, son?!

ZANE

They wouldn't attack, with our own people in here!

Swish looking at Stix.

SWISH

Is it Beaverton? Are they making their move?

Zane looking from Swish, to Sam, who rushes their direction.

Swish, Stix and the others rush to the gate, where men are closing it and trying to calm/quiet everyone down…

Sam arrives at the DC, followed by DJ, Pepsi and all the others…

ZANE

What's happening?

Swish's POV outside the gate, just as every last man comes rushing inside, with a few others still outside, but now hiding behind the store and in the bushes, and remaining silent…

Swish and Stix watch on, very curiously…

Their POV, as mild grunting can begin to be heard. Eventually a crowd of huffs begin filling the highway, eventually taking it over, as there appears to be hundreds of them…

Stix begins signaling everyone inside, to be totally quiet…

He and Swish watch on, as the endless crowd of huffs, slowly drag themselves up the highway. Some of them are pushed off the road, linger around, even come somewhat close to some of the men who are hiding, but eventually make their way back onto the road, with the others…

Sam at the fence, right next to Zane, as they all stand silently, looking over at the gates…

Pepsi is holding her heart, with a look at Zane, who gives her an expression of appreciation…

POV going around all the other people, the prisoners, loggers, mothers, children, all of them nervously keeping still, and watching the gates…

A baby is heard crying, as one of the loggers rushes to the woman holding it, and guides her in doors…

One person with a dog is seen rushing it indoors…

Zane begins watching everyone, and then the gates again…

Swish continues to watch, next to Stix. They share a look with each other, and back at the huff crowd…

SWISH

Well, thinking this might be the motivation our logger

friends need, to get the rest of that wall up…

Stix another look at Swish, then back at the huffs…

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. GLENWOOD CAMP – MORNING

Early morning as Swish supervises the loggers/prisoners, who work hard to put up logs, in the back of the camp. There are a ton of prisoners, with guns, guarding the sides of the uncompleted wall…

Dissolve to front of camp, where the semi-flatbeds (full of workers) are leaving through the gates.

Sam, Eli and Renee, watch the semi's, from next to the DC, while talking/hanging out with Dakota and Cleo…

Zane is close to the fence, talking with Pepsi…

Conner is approaching the group, with Zane taking notice, and motions all the others to come huddle up. They all come next to the fence, near Zane, while skeptically eyeing Conner, who arrives…

ZANE

Everyone…this is Conner. He's the one I told you about.

DAKOTA

How (interrupted)

ZANE

How I know him, or any other questions you have, is not

important, right now. Figuring out our next move, without

a knife ending up in his back, is…

CONNER

We should be alright; he's on the other side of the camp,

with his mind more on that army of the dead, than it is you.

CLEO

Well, it's good to see the guy's not as stupid, as he is crazy.

Zane a look at Conner.

CONNER

Everything's ready on my end, but…

ZANE

But we're screwed now.

Everyone looking at Zane…

SAM

What do you mean?

ZANE

Conner has a truck, ready to transport all of you right

to the compound, but…(shaking head) After

what we just saw…

CLEO

It's huff freaking rush hour, out there.

Cleo and Eli share a small smile, as Dakota stares at Zane, while he's thinking…

DAKOTA

I'm thinking it, too. (Zane looking at her) God knows

how long they'll block that road.

Everyone staring at Zane, who simply shakes his head…

ZANE

I mean…if they keep walking…(looks at Dakota) What,

maybe a day or two, until they reach the coast? But who

knows if they turn back around, or get caught up chasing

animals, and keep that road clogged? (shaking head)

DAKOTA

We can't send Samantha, out into that.

CONNER

If the road's blocked, it won't do us any good turning

around and coming back here. Not once I've shown my

true colors.

ZANE

Which is why we have to delay the plan.

SAM

For how long?

Everyone stares at Zane, who stares at Sam…

ZANE

I don't know… I wanted you out of here, and away from

that psychopath, asap, but… You guys run into that herd,

(shaking head) and something happens…(staring at her) I

still can't believe I'm even looking and talking to you, right

now. (shaking head again) After all that…we just can't risk

losing you now.

DAKOTA

I agree. We need to get her behind those walls and into

both her mothers arms.

ZANE

That's what I mean, right there. I won't be telling them

we found you, only to lose you. Not happening! None of

our faces would ever be allowed back in there!

Everyone silent a moment…

PEPSI

I can't speak for the psychopath in charge, but there

 _are_ good people here. If you play " _nice_ _"_ with the guy, for

a few days, I think you all can be safe, here.

Now everybody silent and staring from Pepsi to Zane, for his response…

DAKOTA

He did let everyone else out (gesturing around them)

of here.

MARLANA

(nodding)

I agree. We all play (motioning toward Pepsi) _nice_ , and

contribute, as if we're happy here, and I think we can

make it, at least a few days…

Others nodding…

DJ

We can all do that.

Zane hesitant to agree or respond…

ZANE

Yeah…maybe… But, is a few days really enough?

Everyone silent, looking amongst each other…

PEPSI

Let's just take it one day at a time. If the…what do

you call them?

SAM

Huffs.

PEPSI

If the huffs don't come back…maybe the road will

be clear, eventually.

Everyone nodding…

MARLANA

We can do this.

DJ

We've done so much more.

Zane a look at DJ, and begins nodding his head…

PEPSI

So, um…what does huffs stand for?

Sam, Renee and Eli all smiling…

Scene dissolving as Eli answers, with audio/scene over before his final word is fully heard.

ELI

Hungry, ugly, freaky, fu.

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. GLENWOOD CAMP (creek) – DAY

Sam is sitting very quietly, under a tree. She almost looks sad. She continues to sit there, quietly, when suddenly the sound of something jumping onto the ground, is heard. She is startled just a moment, before turning with excitement, as Bailey comes over, climbing onto her lap.

SAM

(looking ahead)

It worked! I got him!

Eli, Coke, Chance and Renee all begin approaching her, with DJ, Pepsi and Marlana in the background, along with Conner, who stands guard.

Renee reaches Sam, first, and begins petting Bailey, who actually leaves Sam's lap, rolling over for Renee, to rub his belly, with a smile from Sam…

SAM

He really likes you… He could be yours if you want him.

I actually have a whole family of cats, at the compound.

Renee looks excited.

RENEE

You do?! I can't wait to see your compound!

She keeps playing with Bailey, as Coke and Chance begin petting him.

ELI

I can't believe he followed us, here.

Eli bends down to pet him, but jumps back up as they all look and react to Conner, who is approaching a huff over by the bridge. DJ and them are also watching. Pepsi immediately goes over toward the kids, while Conner takes down the huff. He looks around, then back toward the others…

CONNER

I don't see anymore, but it might be a good idea to

grab that cat and get on back inside.

Dissolve to them all walking through the camp gates, with a couple of the guards smiling at the cat.

GUARD

You got your cat, nice!

Sam smiling as she carries Bailey inside the camp, as POV shoots ahead, to the DC, where Zane is again at the tables, talking with Swish. Stix and Gary are also there, along with Cleo and Dakota…

ZANE

So, you got pretty worried about this so-called

Beaverton group, when you thought they might be

attacking you, yesterday. Your Grover may have

ordered you not to go after them, but what about

spying on them?

Swish shaking his head with a laugh…

SWISH

So, you want me to do them, like you were trying to do me?

Zane shrugging his shoulders.

ZANE

It beats just going in hot, and asking for a fight. Let's go

catch a glimpse, and figure out what kind of people we're

dealing with.

SWISH

"Let's"? "We're"?

ZANE

I'm just as curious about these people, as I was/am you

people. Spying on them, with you…(shrugging) two birds,

one stone…

Swish staring back at him, with a laugh…

SWISH

You really want me to believe you're just one curious sob,

don't you? And even if I did buy into it all, why would I

feel confident, teaming up with someone who didn't

succeed all too well at "spying", on us?

ZANE

I was distracted by the miracle of my little cousin, or

would have never ended up (gesturing around him) in

here.

Swish just smiling at him…

SWISH

How do I know you're not a part of Beaverton?

Zane looking at Stix.

ZANE

Your man there, read my cousin's letter. Did it say

 _anything_ in there about Beaverton? And why would she

come this way, if Beaverton was where her family was?

Swish just smiling at him…

ZANE

And while you're open to my ideas, I'd send a team

after that herd. I'd say it's fifty/fifty those things get

turned around, and come right back this way. Be nice

to have a warning…

SWISH

So, with you leading my Beaverton team, who leads the

babysitting herd, team? Your sister and her lover?

Zane a dead serious look at him…

ZANE

They're more than capable…

Swish again just starting at him, with a smile and shake of the head…

DISSOLVE TO: FLASHBACK

EXT. PRISON CELL – EVENING

POV travels past several cells, with restless prisoners, who you recognize as the same ones from Swish's group…

PRISONER

This is bullshit!

POV travels to next cell.

DIFFERENT PRISONER

We're hungry!

ANOTHER PRISONER

(off-screen)

We were supposed to be fed HOURS ago!

POV comes to Gary's cell.

GARY

Yo SWISH?! What the hell's going on?!

POV comes to Conner's cell. He's sitting on ground, against wall to next cell. He speaks, over the sound of all the hostile prisoners.

CONNER

What do you think, Stix? Terrorist attack? What else

would make them neglect us, like this?

POV comes to Stix, standing in his cell, staring at the exit doors…

STIX

Seems like a fair guess…

CONNER

(off-screen)

Are you worried?

STIX

The only thing that worries me, right now…is that end of

the world story, I told you about with Swish.

CONNER

(off-screen)

I didn't even think about that. But yeah, shouldn't at

least _he_ be coming for us, if no one else?

STIX

That's kind of what worries me…

DISSOLVE TO:

A police car crashes into another car, as POV falls back from the television, where Swish and others are watching the news. Others around them are leaving, and outside, people can be seen packing up their cars, and leaving...

Swish looks from the TV, to the people leaving, and back to the TV. He then pulls out his phone, and dials a number. He looks at the TV, with a strange look.

SWISH

What the?

POV of officers firing their guns at a huff (freshly dead), that keeps coming at them.

POV Swish as his call is answered.

GROVER

(over phone)

What's the word, Swish?

SWISH

(into phone)

It's falling apart, here. This is it, this is really it. I never

thought this would ever play out, but now that it is, I am

going to make you proud, Mr. Grover.

GROVER

(over phone)

It's _Grover_ …and I'm on my way…

DISSOLVE TO: PRESENT TIME

EXT. GLENWOOD CAMP (cabin porch) – DAY

Swish on cabin porch, with Stix, Gary, GW and a few others. Swish is eyeing Zane, over at the DC, where he's chatting with a random guy…

GARY

So, what are you gonna do?

SWISH

I don't know, probably let him go risk his life for us,

I guess.

Swish watching the random guy over at the DC, as he nods at Zane, and walks away…

SWISH

That's at least the third guy I've seen him talking with.

Not to mention his new girlfriend… He's becoming

popular, here… Not sure how I feel about that.

STIX

Maybe it's a good thing.

SWISH

And why is that, Stix?

STIX

He just doesn't seem like a threat, to me…and like

Grover said, adding people like this guy, is important.

GARY

He doesn't want to join us; he wants to leave. To go

back and report to his people.

STIX

So, let him.

Both Swish and Gary looking at Stix…

STIX

I didn't kill his family. All he cares about right now, is

the family he found, and the family at home, who he

wants to return her to. We help aid with that…and we

have ourselves a powerful ally.

Swish just staring toward Zane, a moment, with some of the other men nodding...

SWISH

You make a lot of sense, Stix…but I just can't trust

letting Grover, down.

STIX

And how would you be doing that?

SWISH

(motioning toward Zane)

His people will never attack us, as long as that child is

here. That's the safest route, until Grover is here, to

make this call himself. We'll take good care of them,

and perhaps even work with him, on this Beaverton

issue, but they reside here, until things settle down,

and we get our leader back…

DISSOLVE TO: FLASHBACK

EXT. PRISON – NIGHT

POV coming from the headlights of a truck, as it comes around a corner, with lights shining right on Swish, who is standing in front of them, waiting. The truck stops, as several more trucks pull into parking area, and stopping. All of them keep their headlights on, as Swish stands there waiting, shielding his eyes from the bright lights…

Grover climbs out of his truck. His face unseen, due to the darkness. He remains at the side of his door, as a few of his other men, exit their trucks, and approach Swish…

SWISH

This is it…this is really it. I never thought this would

ever play out.

GROVER

I'll be honest, I'm kind of with you, on that.

Swish becoming curious/nervous, as Grover remains at his truck, while three other men arrive, just staring at him…

GROVER

But now that it has, we all have a job to do. Yours, is to

lead, and to answer to me. With this, comes a lot of

respect, and trust. Those things have to be earned, and

you have to be shown, just how serious all this is. Not just

what's happening, but how we plan to survive it…and how

I _can't_ have you letting me down.

The moment he finishes that last word, Swish is sucker punched right in the face, and knocked down. One of the other men quickly pick him up, while the third guy punches Swish in the gut, and they all back off, allowing him to get his breath back.

GROVER

You're alright… Just stay calm… They're not going to kill ya.

Not if you do your job.

Swish getting his breath back, and rising upward.

SWISH

What the fu (interrupted)

Swish immediately punched in face again, and going down.

GROVER

Alright, that's enough…

Grover closes his truck door, and begins heading toward Swish…

DISSOLVE TO: PRESENT TIME

EXT. DC – DAY

Zane stares outside the DC fence, with a smile on his face.

His POV of Sam playing/laughing, while chasing Bailey around with a string. Renee is there too, having a good time, along with Eli, Coke and Chance. Other children are also there, mostly watching. Pepsi and Marlana are close by, watching and smiling.

Dakota comes to Zane, from behind and with a smile on her face…

DAKOTA

We've lost so much, but seeing her like that…just gives

you so much hope, ya know?

ZANE

I'm still in shock…seeing her, and reading that letter.

Zane just shaking his head…

DAKOTA

So, now that we have a moment, I do want to know, just

how it is that you trust a guy from prison, as much as you

clearly do, and how you know him?

ZANE

That's fair… It's like Mr. Miyagi always said. There's no bad

students, just bad teachers. (shrugging) In Conner's case, it's

no bad kids, just bad parents. He was only eighteen when the

family "business" was exposed, and they were all sentenced.

I knew him because he was a ball player, and I'd read his story.

So, I ended up visiting him, not once, but several times… He's

a good kid…

DAKOTA

And you really trust him with Samantha? Getting her home?

ZANE

Before the road got clogged, yeah. I liked those options

better than her staying here, with Mr. Trigger happy.

Zane looking right at her, as Cleo arrives…

ZANE

It's like you said, she gives hope. We need her and that

hope, back home with the rest of the family…with her

mothers…with Grandpa…

Cleo just looking at them both…

CLEO

What are we talking about?

DAKOTA

We were talking about Sam, but now I want to know more

about this idea of yours, to help them with their Beaverton

problem?

ZANE

It's really like I told him, two birds, one stone. And what I

didn't tell him, is that the more trust I earn with his men,

the less they'll _be_ _his_ men.

CLEO

I like it.

Dakota somewhat of a skeptical look at him, as he takes notice of it…

ZANE

There are good people here, and some not so good.

We're stuck here, at least a few more days. Maybe

Conner can get us all out, maybe not, but in the

meantime, we need to learn what we can…about them

 _and_ Beaverton.

DAKOTA

Just be careful. I don't want to see his knife in your back.

Samantha is not the only one the family needs, back home.

They all turn as they hear Sam scream, and then smile when they realize she's just reacting to some of the other kids, playing with her. Zane puts his arm around Dakota, as they stand there and watch…

POV jumps over to the kids playing, where all the new kids are now more involved, as Renee sits alone watching…

Marlana arrives, sitting next to Renee…

MARLANA

What happened? You get tired of playing?

RENEE

(quietly)

I get nervous around new people.

MARLANA

You know, most people do. Some are just lucky, and

know how to hide it.

RENEE

I'm not that lucky.

MARLANA

Well, just remember, you've done things, and survived

things, that most kids couldn't. Maybe these kids have,

too. If they haven't yet, they will eventually. My point is,

it's a different world, now. Kids will be different, too.

There's too much going on in the world, to care about

someone who is a little different, or a little quiet, a little shy.

RENEE

I thought maybe I'd never feel my anxiety again, but then

those kids came over and started playing…it just felt like it

always did.

MARLANA

Give it time. You just might find yourself getting over it,

more quickly.

RENEE

Maybe.

MARLANA

I wanted to ask you something about your journal. I was

hoping you'd allow me to read it. If it's too personal, I

understand, but I'd really like to get to know you better, and

maybe be there for you, when you need to talk about things,

like your anxiety, or anything else.

RENEE

(standing)

It's at Pepsi's house. I can go get it.

MARLANA

I'll go with you. I promised your brother I'd keep an eye on you.

Marlana and Renee begin walking off, as the kids all run around, playing and laughing…

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. MOONSHINE STATION – DAY

DJ stopping in front of the moonshine station, and simply looking around, before entering…

There are just two different guys (Moon, 55, and Shine, 46) inside, working on the moonshine.

DJ

How's it going?

MOON

Hello, young fellow.

DJ

I'm DJ, one of the new people.

MOON

Well, hello DJ. I'm Moon, and this guy over here is Shine.

DJ staring at them both, with a silly smile…

DJ

You're messing with me, right?

Both men smiling, as they continue working, with DJ checking out their setup…

MOON

I almost wish we were. It was Grover's idea. He's been

calling us this for years, now. The people here seem to like

it. Gives them a feeling of simplicity…as they go forward,

and come to realize this is their new way of life…

DJ

(nodding)

Makes sense…

MOON

So, what can we do for you, today?

DJ

I'm just curious about what you guys have going on, here.

It's interesting how one day I'm heading for some kind of

miraculous compound, that can't possibly be as amazing

as I keep hearing, and the next day I find myself at a place

like this…pretty amazing in its own self.

SHINE

So, you haven't actually been to that compound, yet?

DJ

Not yet, but I know enough about the family who built

the place, to know they're not a threat, to this place.

MOON

We don't believe them to be. We're more concerned with

our own leadership, than we are theirs. At least until Grover

returns.

DJ

So, this Grover guy isn't half bad?

SHINE

Don't judge Grover, by what you witnessed out there. Don't

get me wrong, I fully agree with you and your people being

taken in, and questioned, but what happened out there, was

sick…

MOON

Grover is the true leader, here. Everything will be fine when

he returns.

Everyone silent a moment, as DJ continues to snoop around…

DJ

So, um, any of this stuff ready to be washed down?

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. DC – EVENING

DJ now sitting against the DC fence, next to Renee, who has Bailey in her lap. Cleo and Dakota are right there, on other side of fence. Marlana is close by, watching over all the children. Some of those children are kicking a ball around, while others are playing hide and go seek.

Pepsi is over at another part of the DC fence, sitting there talking with Zane…

ZANE

Sounds like fate to me…

PEPSI

What do you mean?

ZANE

You'd been waiting two years to enlist, and get yourself to

the most dangerous part of the world, but fate stepped

in, and not only prevented you from going, (with a smile)

but gave you a coke.

Pepsi making eye contact with him, and sharing a smile, before hers begins to fade…

PEPSI

Well, fate was not so kind to his father…

Zane's smile fades, as he stares back at her, while she forces a smile…

PEPSI

He did enlist, and you're right…it's pretty dangerous

over there…

She continues to force her smile, while nodding, as Zane shares an empathetic look with her…

ZANE

Oh my god. I'm so sorry…

Zane looking from her, over toward her son, as he locates Sam, hiding behind a tree…

PEPSI

No, I'm sorry. You've been crying since I met you.

You don't need to hear my sad story.

Zane a small smile…

ZANE

The world is full of them, now. But, yours began

before all of this.

They both share a smile, and then look toward the children…

PEPSI

Tell me more about you. Your family, that crazy father

of yours. He sounds very intriguing. Are you guys close?

ZANE

He's one of the greatest men, I know. If not for his

stubbornness, to take his damn meds every day, he'd

be even better. He's intriguing…and very complicated.

We're close, and I can't stand him…if that answers

your questions?

PEPSI

It answers them very well…and not at all.

Zane laughs as Pepsi throws him a mischievous smile…

Zane stares at her for a moment, with a smile, before finding something else to say…

ZANE

So, how'd you end up with your own cabin, here?

PEPSI

Well, most people without families are staying in the

old outdoor school facilities, while families share the

houses and cabins. I got my own because I use it as a

daycare. That's why Kaiden stays there, with me. She

helps with the kids.

ZANE

What about all the prisoners? There can't possibly be

enough homes here for all of them?

PEPSI

Most of them sleep in the old mess hall, and the

building next to it.

Zane staring over toward the mess hall, in deep thought…

ZANE

Hmm…

PEPSI

What?

ZANE

Seems fairly strategic. Do they do that on Swish's

command, or this Grover, guy?

PEPSI

That I couldn't tell you, but I do know it was Grover

who put me up in the cabin, and in charge of the kids.

ZANE

So, you know him?

PEPSI

Not before all this began, no, but at the other camp, yeah.

He was aware of how I took Chance, in, and approached

me on my way of contributing, here.

ZANE

Anything else about the guy, that you can tell me?

PEPSI

He's far from stupid; knows what he's doing…but if it's

the kind of guy, he is…(with a shake of head) I couldn't

tell you. At least not with any surety. And I'm a great

judge of character. Trust me, I tried.

ZANE

You seemed to figure me out, pretty quickly.

Pepsi smiling…

PEPSI

You were easy, easy to trust. (looking right at him) I'm

sure you can fib with the best of them, when ya need

to, but deep down, it's pretty clear what kind of person

you are.

ZANE

Yet you couldn't get that from him, huh?

PEPSI

Not deep down, no. Obviously his choice in leadership,

is lacking, but do feel confident telling you he's a much

better choice than what we're putting up with, here.

Zane staring off in thought…

ZANE

Unless he's just better at hiding it…

Pepsi staring at him, then developing a mischievous smile…

PEPSI

He did seem to enjoy looking at me.

Zane forming a smile…

ZANE

He did, did he?

PEPSI

So, you might want to stop looking at me that same

way. You don't want to make him jealous now, do ya?

Zane smiling…

ZANE

Just when I thought you knew how to read people.

Pepsi a sarcastic shocked face, and playful slap of his shoulder…

DISSOLVE TO:

INT. CABIN – NIGHT

Not much can be seen, until Eli tosses/turns, and eventually turns on a flashlight, aiming around the room at Renee, Sam, and then DJ's empty bed. Sam and Renee are also awake, and now looking at Eli.

SAM

I was so sleepy, a few minutes ago, but wide awake,

now.

ELI

You think DJ is in the living room? I bet he went for a

drink.

RENEE

They have alcohol, here?

ELI

(sarcastically)

These guys? I'm sure they do. I know Marlana is crashed.

We should sneak out, and go see what he's up to.

Sam already popping out of bed, as Eli does the same…

RENEE

Will we get in trouble?

ELI

I'm practically an adult, now. They won't mind.

SAM

Then what does it matter if Marlana is sleeping, or not?

Sam smiling at him.

RENEE

I meant the other people, here. Some of them are

scary. Even more scary than my dad.

Sam and Eli sharing a look…

SAM

We can stay, if you want, but I bet Zane is still awake.

We could go straight over there.

Renee pops straight up.

RENEE

I'm okay with that.

Eli and Sam share a small smile, as they all begin putting on shoes/more clothing…

DISSOLVE to them, creeping out of their room, through the dark living room. They could see some light from one of the other bedrooms, as they creep toward the door…

DISSOLVE to them, now closing the front door behind them, and creeping down off the porch. They begin walking forward, without using their flashlights…

They can hear a few drunken men and women. Some laughing in the distance. They can see guards over at the main gates, and a few random fire pits are burning, some of them with couples, others with a few different people, drinking and laughing…

Suddenly, a light shines on the kids, scaring them half to death! A man comes right at them.

MAN (Cody, 30ish)

Who goes there?!

Eli looks at Sam, who looks back at him. Renee stares downward. Eli finally becomes brave enough to speak.

ELI

We were just going to visit her brother.

CODY

I'm afraid I'll need to see your permission slip.

Cody just stares at them, very seriously, before cracking up and taking a swig of his booze.

CODY

I'm just giving you guys a hard time. (he shakes hands

with Eli) Hi, I'm Cody. Not everyone else here is as

friendly as I, so you guys get yourselves over to her

brother, before ya run into someone without a sense

of humor.

A woman now arrives, with a drunken smile at the kids, and walking off with Cody, toward a firepit.

They all look at each other…

SAM

I say we run.

They all begin walking with urgency, toward the DC…

Once they become closer, Sam shines her light, inside the DC, locating Zane, who becomes nervous once he realizes it's her…

DAKOTA

Samantha?

ZANE

You okay?! What's wrong?!

SAM

Nothing. We're fine. Just can't sleep, and wanted to

come visit.

Zane with a relieved look, as he, Dakota and Cleo all come to the fence, with smiles…

ZANE

You guys came over here alone? Where's (interrupted)

WOMAN

Pepsi?

The kids spooked, as they turn to look, as a light is shined on them. Eli shines his light back at it, where they can now all see Pepsi and Marlana, arriving.

SAM

Holy crap! Were you there the entire time?

PEPSI

Yeah, because you guys forgot your permission slip.

ELI

What the?!

SAM

You saw that guy?! And didn't save us?!

DAKOTA

Wait, what?!

ZANE

What guy?!

PEPSI

Geez, guys…don't get me in trouble!

SAM

He was fine, even nice. I think drunk. But Pepsi

just sat back and let him freak us the hell out!

Dakota a funny expression at Sam's language, as the others laugh a little…

PEPSI

I saw him long before you guys did, just like I saw you

sneaking out of the cabin. You guys can't pull the old

sneak out trick, on me. But, since you tried, yes, I let

Cody give ya a scare.

SAM

That's messed up!

ELI

Nice!

RENEE

That guy made my heart stop!

Sam laughing, as is Marlana, who arrives with a touch to both Sam and Renee, over the shoulder, as she comes over and turns on a lantern, while taking a seat on the ground, by the fence. Everyone else begins sitting, getting comfortable…

Zane throws an impressed smile at Pepsi, as she sits next to the fence, close to him…

ZANE

I obviously left my little cousin in very good care.

Pepsi giving him a big smile…

DISSOLVE to same area, as they're all laughing over something that had been just said, and as DJ is arriving, with a look of relief, as they all turn to see who it is…

DJ

Oh, thank god! I figured you guys must be over here,

but scared the chiz out of me to see your beds empty

and everyone gone.

SAM

Did you just say chiz?

RENEE

Yeah, he got it from ICarley. He watches it with me.

SAM

You watch ICarley? I love ICarley! Sam was my favorite

character!

Renee laughs, along with others.

ELI

Of course, she was.

Sam looking at Eli, surprised.

SAM

You watch it, too?!

ELI

(quick to answer)

No!

Cleo, Dakota, Pepsi and Marlana all laughing.

CLEO

(teasingly)

Eli watches a girly show. (laughing)

ELI

I've just seen it; I didn't watch it!

Everyone laughing. Zane takes notice of DJ holding a bottle…

ZANE

Whatcha got there, DJ? Wouldn't be some of that

moonshine, I've heard they're making here, is it?

DJ takes a swig from it.

DJ

(just a little buzzed)

And a pretty good job of it, they're doing.

Cleo and Dakota laughing, and becoming excited.

DAKOTA

Well, pass along a taste for us, eh?

CLEO

Yeah, I mean we know you saved our little Samantha

and all, but you better run back to where you got that

from, and get us a bottle.

Some laughs.

DJ

You serious? Because those guys Moon and Shine,

were cool as chiz. They'll hook you up.

All the adults looking strangely at each other…

PEPSI

Did you just say Moon, and Shine? (laughing)

CLEO

Yeah, cause I haven't even had a drink yet, but that's

what I just think I heard.

PEPSI

I knew about those guys but not that they go by Moon

and Shine. (laughing)

DJ

They said Grover came up with it.

ZANE

Really? (pondering that)

Eli eyeing DJ, who helps give a drink, through the fence, to both Cleo and Dakota, with some laughs…

ELI

I want to try.

Sam a quick look at Eli.

SAM

Whhhaat?

ELI

I had some at UPS.

ZANE

You know what, give him one. I think he deserves it.

DJ

I actually concur with that.

DJ hands the bottle to him.

DJ

Take one sip, maybe a few, (some laughs) and then

give it to Pepsi. I'm gonna go see if I can score us

some more.

DJ heading away.

ZANE

They even still there?

DJ

Yeah, they pretty much live right there, where

they make it.

DISSOLVE to same area, as everyone is in extreme laughter, as both Cleo (holding a bottle) and Dakota are hilariously dancing, with Sam who is on the other side of the fence, happily trying to follow their moves. Moon and Shine are also there (with bottles), and all the adults are drinking.

Marlana is laughing with Renee, and edging her way toward the dancers, but first speaking to Renee.

MARLANA

This is going to be hard for me, but I owe it to my

husband.

Renee watches Marlana approach the others, dancing. She gets next to Sam, and sure enough, begins shaking her stuff, to the delight of Sam, as well as both Cleo and Dakota, who cheer and dance.

CLEO

Woohoo! That a girl!

Sam is cracking up, and doing her best to keep up with Marlana, who looks to the sky, with joy in her face.

MARLANA

This is for you, Noah. I miss you baby.

Sympathetic looks from the other dancers, but mostly smiles and laughter as they continue to dance with her…

MARLANA

(now looking at the others)

He loved to watch me do this…

Everyone else watching, laughing, and drinking…

DISSOLVE to same area, a little while later as they're settled down, all huddled up close (some of them with blankets), deep in conversation. Moon and Shine are still present.

DAKOTA

There isn't a more amazing person on the planet.

Marlana yawns, then smiles as Renee does the same.

SAM

There really isn't.

Eli stretches his arms.

ZANE

He's just a little bit of everything. I mean people know

him for his creative chain of hotels, the SSH, his money,

and even his love and devotion to his family, but his

spiritual side, and the way he believes in god…

sometimes feels to me, like the most amazing thing

about him.

Everyone dead silent, paying attention to Zane…

SAM

Tell them about where he believes god came from.

ZANE

Yeah…I used to love falling asleep to his thoughts on God,

and where life came from. At first only because I didn't

understand it, and it put me right to sleep…but as the

years went by, it began having the opposite effect. Even

once I did get sleepy, I'd be (motioning his head as if

drifting/waking) doing what I could, not to drift, and keep

learning from his imagination.

PEPSI

I like how you say learning.

ZANE

It was his own thoughts and opinions, but it felt like

knowledge, and to this day I fully believe in everything,

I'd lay there listening to him, go on and on about.

MARLANA

And he just loved it, didn't he? Even though he must

have realized it was taking longer and longer to get you

to sleep, this way.

Both Zane and Dakota nodding.

DAKOTA

He did! He could never get tired and never run out of

thoughts and/or theories, of not only life, but what it

all means, and what we're supposed to do with it.

Moon looking at Shine.

MOON

And I thought _Grover_ was interesting.

Zane a look at Moon.

PEPSI

So, tell us what it is, he believes…what it is, you

believe. Got us all curious, now.

ZANE

Well, first off, he always says to just know one thing,

with certainty, and have an open mind about

everything else. That one thing, was the love of your

children and family, and compassion for your fellow

man. He said to have that, to feel it…that was all the

proof you needed, of a higher power, regardless of

what that higher power was. Science could have its

hands on everything else, but those two things have

nothing to do with science.

Moon nodding his head.

MARLANA

That makes a lot of sense.

MOON

I like it.

ELI

It's making me think Indians, again.

Sam is the only one laughing, as everyone else questionably looks at Eli…

SAM

You had to be there. (looking at Zane) Tell them about

when there was nothing but blackness, and how crazy

it made, God.

A chuckle, or two…

ZANE

He believes that's all there was, in the very beginning.

And by believes, I mean it's his best guess. Like I said

before, he is open minded to every other possible

theory, out there. This is just his go-to theory.

Few more chuckles…

SAM

It made God, insane.

Everyone looking at Sam.

PEPSI

I take it, Grandpa put you to bed once or twice, to

these "theories", did he not?

Few laughs, as Sam simply nods head, excited herself, to hear more, as she looks to Zane…

ZANE

(shrugging)

It makes sense to me. With nothing but dark blackness,

and no stars or planets, not even a god, yet…

ELI

Is it just me, or does he sound like he's reading Twas

the night before Christmas?

Few laughs.

ZANE

Okay, no more moon shine for the kid.

More laughs…

CLEO

I disagree. He's pretty funny; give him more!

Laughs.

ELI

Yeah, what she said!

More laughs, especially from Sam and Renee…

PEPSI

Okay, okay, either give him some, or not, and let

Zane go on. I want to hear this.

Zane an appreciative/flirtatious look at Pepsi.

ZANE

Thank you. As I was saying… Even God, himself, is yet

to be born. No color, no sound, nothing…even worse

than the deepest, darkest room of solitary, where

they send the worst of the worst… And what happens

when they do that?

Everyone just looking at him, until someone answers…

ELI

You go insane…

Zane nodding.

ZANE

Exactly… And that's the drive, that gave birth to God.

Insanity, boredom…from all the nothingness…

Everyone's attention on Zane, waiting for more…

ZANE

Something, just happened… A mind, was created. Kind

of like they say Darth Vader was so powerful, that his

power alone, conceived him.

ELI

Is this where you tell us the force is real?

Cleo, Dakota and everyone else laughing…

ZANE

I was waiting for that.

CLEO

Seriously, someone give the kid another drink.

ELI

That's okay, I'll use the force to get myself one.

Few more laughs, before everyone quickly looks to Zane, to go on…

ZANE

So…out of this insanity, came the ability to think,

and from there, the ability to create. Now, whether

this "mind" went on to create more minds, before

the stars, moons, suns, planets, and people like

ourselves, well even Grandpa left certain things to

ponder, for a later day.

PEPSI

That it?

ZANE

For the short version, yeah. I mean, he could go on

and on about any questions or theories of your own,

but that is how he believes it all began.

SAM

And that this life we live, is a test. A test to prove

what kind of souls we have.

ZANE

That's why God himself, can't console us the way

we wish, at times, that he could, and by he, I mean

he, she, or it.

DAKOTA

Or both, he and a she. Grandpa always said he was

very open to the idea of a couple. Maybe the male

version, being the "devil", we like to also believe in.

Who are kids more afraid of, when they get in

trouble? Mom? Or Dad?

POV traveling past everyone, taking in what's being said…

ZANE

He was also open to the idea of God, being very lonely,

hence the creation of us. Perhaps those of us who

"pass" this test, of life, go onto something bigger,

something where we _can_ be consoled, by his, her, or it's

love… If we've earned it…

Zane quiet a moment, just looking back at everyone…

ZANE

And God, needs our love, too. God feels pain, loneliness,

disappointment, lust, excitement, all of it. We couldn't

have been given all these emotions/feelings, from

something that didn't know a thing or two about them,

him/her/itself…

Zane again quiet, as is everyone else, just pondering his words…

ZANE

Perhaps God is simply down here, walking around with us all,

trying to survive, before all of this happened, of course!

CLEO

Yeah, I think he would have checked out long before

this all happened!

Few laughs…

ELI

Which probably caused it to happen.

ZANE

Grandpa would say no, to that. He'd tell you that if

God was one of us, he's always been one of us, living,

paying his or her bills, dying, and then rediscovering

his or her own identity, as the creator of it all.

MARLANA

Interesting.

ELI

So, you're saying…I could be God? And not even

know it?

ZANE

I'm saying… _he'd_ be saying…even God would have to

live with the same kind of faith, that we all do…

DAKOTA

Faith of better things to come…

Pepsi looks impressed, nodding her head.

PEPSI

Wow… I really can't wait to meet him…

ELI

Who? God?

PEPSI

(a little laugh)

No, grandpa! But yeah, God, too!

Bunch of laughs…

MARLANA

Maybe Grandpa, is God! Now I _really_ can't wait to

meet him.

ZANE

When I was a kid, I used to believe that maybe he was…

SAM

Me too.

Eli looking at Sam, with a funny expression…

ELI

When you were a _kid_?

Everyone laughing, as scene dissolves…

DISSOLVE TO:

INT. DC YURT – MORNING

Zane, Cleo and Dakota are in sleeping bags, crashed out asleep, inside the yurt. The sound of someone approaching is heard…

SWISH

(off-screen)

Rise and shine, my late-night moon shiners.

No time for hangovers.

DISSOLVE to Zane, Cleo and Dakota all in coats, taking a seat with Swish, at the table in the DC…

SWISH

Good time, last night? How was the shine?

CLEO

Not bad, but not so good that it made me ever

think for a moment, that you might actually know

what you're doing, with all this power of yours.

SWISH

You know…you people keep acting like it's _me_ ,

who has something to prove, here.

ZANE

I offered you, yesterday, a way of proving myself.

It's your move.

SWISH

And I'm here to make it… You've got your chance, the

girls, too. But, your niece, cousin, or whatever she is,

will be here. I not only expect you all to return, but

bring me the kind of news that makes me feel like I'm

making a good decision, right now…

ZANE

How many men do we get?

SWISH

A half dozen of my best, and most trusted, will go with

you. Another half dozen, will go with the ladies.

Zane looks at Cleo and Dakota.

ZANE

It's been a day and a half. Drive for about twenty minutes,

and then find a big hill to climb and scout the highway for

that herd. Don't let them hear you coming.

DAKOTA

Got it.

SWISH

(smiling)

I'm feeling confident, already…

Zane turning back to Swish…

ZANE

I have a request… I want to lead this mission. I can't

be at my best, while taking orders from an amateur.

Swish just staring at him, with that smile of his…

DISSOLVE TO:

INT. PEPSI'S CABIN – MORNING

Close-up of Sam, in bed asleep. She wakes her eyes, instantly they go wide!

SAM

ZANE! You're out!

DJ, Eli and Renee, all waking with wide eyes, then relief, while watching Sam hug Zane. Renee flinches again, as the door opens, with Dakota and Cleo entering. They also receive hugs, from Sam…

SAM

What happened? How'd you all get out?

DISSOLVE TO:

INT. FRONT ROOM – MORNING

Everyone now dressed and sitting around, with Pepsi, Marlana, Coke and Chance, also there.

ZANE

(looking/speaking to Sam)

You have to be ready to go, as soon as Dakota gives

you the word, (looking at all the kids) all of you do. I

might not be back.

SAM

(worried)

Why? We should all go together!

Eli nodding his head…

ZANE

He's not going to let us go. You guys have to sneak out

of here, the _very_ first chance you get. I'm not taking any

chances with that guy. I want you as far from him as

possible. I want you in your mothers arms.

SAM

What happens to _you_ , after we leave?!

Dakota a look at Zane, along with all the other adults…

ZANE

Sam, I will be fine. Once you're safe, and telling my crazy

ass dad where I am, _this_ crazy guy here is going to have

his hands full. We'll have an army at these walls, and I'll

be coming home with them.

Sam nervous, almost teary eyed…

Cleo providing Sam with a reassuring shake…

ZANE

(speaking to Pepsi)

Can I speak to you, outside, for a minute?

PEPSI

Yes, because I actually wanted to talk to you, for a minute.

Pepsi rising and following Zane for the door. Marlana begins to rise.

MARLANA

So, how about some breakfast?

ELI

I'm starving.

Coke and Chance expressing excitement, over breakfast, as Pepsi follows Zane outside, and closing the door. She smiles at him…

PEPSI

Should I be worried?

ZANE

No, I know what I'm doing. What's on your mind,

that you wanted to tell me?

Pepsi taking a breath…

PEPSI

I know you want me and the kids to go with them,

but Zane, there are not only good people here,

there are good kids. Those kids depend on me.

Zane staring at her, with admiration…

ZANE

That's what I want to talk to you, about… I've trusted

you from the start, and you've been great with Samantha,

and the other kids. I have something else, something

important, that I want to trust you with…

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. GLENWOOD CAMP MAIN GATE – DAY

Zane is gathered with his group, containing of Stix (with a radio), Gary, and four other prisoners (Kemp, Lester, Rod, and Shade, all 30-45). Cleo and Dakota are gathered with their group, containing of Damon, Divit, Conner (with a radio), and three others. Swish is also there, handing guns to Cleo and Dakota, with a look at Zane.

SWISH

Don't make me regret this…

Swish goes on to hand a gun to Zane, and then just stares at him a moment…

SWISH

Oh (reaching for something), you'll probably need these.

Swish handing him a box of ammo, with a look from Zane…

ZANE

You'll trust me more, once we return.

SWISH

We'll see… I thought long and hard, over your request…

ZANE

And?

SWISH

Denied. Stix has command, but will follow your lead.

He'll only take over, if he feels he needs to. But, make

no mistake, you take orders from _him_ , not the other

way around.

ZANE

Hope he knows what he's doing…

SWISH

I hope you know what _you're_ doing. You screw me,

and you're screwing Grover. (shaking head) Not a wise

thing to do…

DISSOLVE TO: FLASHBACK

EXT. PRISON – NIGHT

POV behind Grover and Swish, who walk toward the prison. Grover's arm is around Swish, who is obviously beaten up…

GROVER

It was simply a show of power, and a small price to ask,

for what I'm providing. What's happening out there, is

not just the beginning of a new world, but something

that you have to see, to even begin to believe…

Two of Grover's men come around the corner, up in front of them. They are holding/securing a prison guard, as they bring him toward Grover. Other men are in parking lot, loading up their trucks, with supplies…

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. PRISON AREA (same area where Grover gave motivational speech) – NIGHT

POV slowly goes over the curious expressions of tons of prisoners, all watching, and waiting…

Suddenly, their eyes begin to go wide, as the sound of a huff (coming to life) can be heard. Their expressions are wild, with shocked disbelief.

GW

What the hell am I seeing?!

RANDOM PRISONER

But…is he dead, or…

POV Gary…

GARY

This can't be real.

POV comes to Stix, just staring, in disbelief…

Swish is standing back behind most of the others. He's perking up, a bit, as he watches in awe, before looking back toward the trucks, where Grover and his men continue to load them up…

SWISH

(speaking over to Grover)

I think we're seeing, what you wanted us to see.

The dark image of Grover, approaching the prisoners…

As he arrives, just before his face can be seen, the POV begins traveling over all the prisoners, who curiously look from Grover, to the huff (handcuffed to bar), and back to Grover, as he begins speaking…

GROVER

(off-screen)

Swish has filled you guys in on what you need to know.

What I need to know, is how much you respect, what

I'm doing for all of you? You see why things are going

down, the way they are. Because of me, you all have a

shot at being a part of the new world. Because of _that_ ,

I'm asking for your absolute allegiance. (men begin

nodding) We survive this, TOGETHER! (some mild

cheering) WE BUILD THE NEW WORLD, TOGETHER!

(louder cheering) IF ANYONE TRIES TO STOP US, WE

DEFEND OURSELVES, TOGETHER! (cheering getting

even louder) BECAUSE WE'VE GOT MAN POWER!

(more cheering as scene begins to dissolve) WE HAVE

LEADERS! (cheering)

DISSOLVE TO: REAL TIME

EXT. HIGHWAY – DAY

A truck goes slowly driving up the highway, with Divit and Conner in the back. A second truck, follows behind them. Inside, is a guy (GENO, 35ish) driving, with Damon on passenger side. Both Cleo and Dakota stand in the back, keeping an eye, out.

DAKOTA

That guy Damon, is creepy.

CLEO

Nah, he's harmless…and if you're right, he'll take one

in the head, if he lays a hand on you.

DAKOTA

Just remember, Sam is back there, on her own.

CLEO

Remind me of that, if his hand goes anywhere near you…

POV from above both trucks, as they begin to pull off to the side of the road, next to a large hillside…

Cleo and Dakota hop down off the truck, as do the men in the other truck, with the others climbing out. Divit grabs a pair of binoculars. They all look over and up the hillside…

DIVIT

Should be a good view of the road, from up top. If we're

anywhere close to them, we'll see them on the other side.

Cleo and Dakota a look at one another, back upward, and then begin climbing. Damon watches Cleo, with a smile, and follows, as do all the others…

Dissolve to all of them, over halfway up the hill…

DAMON

So, tell me more about this compound.

CLEO

You'd love it. We actually have jail cells there.

Dakota fights back a laugh, as does Divit.

DAMON

What the hell you mean by that?

Dakota giving Cleo a look, with one from Conner, as well…

DAKOTA

She can't help it. It's her witty mouth that I fell in

love with, and want to slap the shit out of, at times.

DAMON

Let me know next time, and I'll slap it for you.

CONNER

Relax, bro. It's all good…

Dakota looking from the dirty expression on Damon's face, to Cleo…

They all walk in silence…

A noise scares and makes them all freeze, as a deer skips through the woods, and down the hill. They all put down their guns, and continue on, in silence…

They begin reaching the top, with a clearing below. They all move forward, and stare downward.

Their POV of the highway, mostly clear. There is a random huff, here and there, but no more…

They all look to one another, and in silence, they turn and go back the way they came…

Dissolve to all of them reaching the bottom, and climbing back in/on the trucks…

Dissolve to all of them driving the highway. Cleo and Dakota again in the back, keeping their eyes open…

Dissolve to Divit knocking on top of the truck, as it pulls off the road, next to another hilltop, and they all begin climbing out. They stretch, and begin climbing…

Dissolve to them all hiking the hill, in silence. Damon stares at Cleo, in silence… Conner takes notice of it, in silence…

Dissolve to Divit reaching the top, as the others follow behind him. They come to a clearing, and stare down below, in silence, as some of them turn to stare at one another…

Dakota turns to look at Cleo, who is still staring downward…

CLEO

Shhhiit…

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. HIGHWAY – DAY

A truck drives down the highway. Gary is driving, with Rod and Shade, standing in the back, keeping an eye out…

A second truck is behind them, Stix and Zane stand in the back, also keeping an eye out. They watch as the truck passes a couple of huffs, who had been on the ground eating an animal…

They continue driving down the road. Eventually the first truck slows, and begins swerving over the road, to dodge a small group of huffs. Zane and Stix aim their guns, but decide not to fire, as the truck works its way around them, and over the top of one of them, as Zane and Stix brace for the bump…

They continue going down the road. There is a swampy area, where several huffs are stuck…

A dog comes out of the brush, running toward the trucks, until giving up…

Zane and Stix share a look, and then back to the road.

Dissolve to the trucks now on a different stretch of road. Zane's truck is now in front, as he bangs on the roof. The drivers turn off the road, onto a dirt road. They begin passing some farms, and fields. They begin climbing in elevation, until they come to a dead end, and stop.

They all jump/climb out…

GARY

Boy, you better not be walking us into a trap.

Zane rolling his eyes, as he pulls out a pair of binoculars, from the truck.

ZANE

You are just as paranoid as your boyfriend.

STIX

How far from here, do we go on foot?

ZANE

It's not far. Anyone at least halfway in shape,

shouldn't even break a sweat.

GARY

Is that a crack, at me?

Gary looking downward, at his pot belly.

ZANE

If you break a sweat, you'll have your answer.

Zane not sure, but thinks he noticed a small smile from Stix…

DISSOLVE to them all walking, through the brushy area, and somewhat of a trail…

STIX

How do you even know about this place?

ZANE

I had a friend who lived on one of those farms. This

was their childhood "hangout" spot. Forts, ghost

stories and all that fun stuff.

GARY

And you're sure we can get a good look at Beaverton,

from there? (wiping some sweat)

ZANE

As sure as I am, you've broken that sweat.

GARY

Keep talking, wise guy.

ZANE

So, tell me more about Grover. Why all the hype?

GARY

He showed up when everyone else was leaving. Leaving

us to rot in those cells. He gave us hope, resources, and

promises. Unlike the people who had done that to us,

our entire lives…he made good on them. You've seen

that place. Compound or not, it's a place of bliss,

compared to how we were living, in the old world…

ZANE

(nodding)

That's fair… What about his other camp? What do

you know about that?

GARY

Why all the questions?

ZANE

I need to know everything I can, so that when I make

it back to my people, we can destroy you all.

Zane a sarcastic roll of the eyes, toward Gary…

GARY

My son is only a little younger that you, and just as

sarcastic. It's what got him killed.

ZANE

And you're telling me this, because?

GARY

If I'd do my own son like that, how would I do you? I put

up with his shit, for years, until I didn't.

ZANE

Well, guess I got some time to play with, then…

They all freeze, as off in the far distance, what sounds like an explosion is heard…

Zane begins running ahead, as they all follow…

He comes to a clearing, but nothing can be seen. They all look, and listen…it sounds like possible gunfire…

Zane again begins running, further along the semi trail, with everyone following. He finally comes to another clearing. They all come to a slow, and stare outward, with the sound of a ton of gunfire, in the far distance…

ZANE

(pulling binoculars up to his face)

What the fu…

BLACK

CREDITS

 **THE** **END**


	15. Season 2, Episode 9

ABOVE THE DEAD . com

Season 2, Episode 9

"Bonfire"

INTRO

BLACK...

FADE IN:

EXT. WOODS – DAY

It's quiet, with no one around, until a deer runs through, followed by the sound of footsteps…

Eventually talking can be heard, and coming into focus…

YOUNG BOY #1

(off-screen)

Why do you guys sleep in tents?

YOUNG BOY #2

(off-screen)

It's the end of the world. We have to live in the

woods, to survive.

BOY #1

(off-screen)

To survive what?

BOY #2

(off-screen)

The end of the world!

Boy #2 (about 7-8 years old) comes walking through the woods, into POV.

BOY #1

(off-screen)

Luckily, I'll be long gone before the world really

does end.

Boy #1 (William, 7-8) enters POV, with a shaved bald head.

BOY #2

My dad is rich; he will hire you the best doctor

in the world.

WILLIAM

(smiling with role of eyes)

My dad is almost as rich as yours, silly!

Both boys laughing, as William playfully pushes the other one, and runs off as he begins to be chased. They run right out of POV, disappearing, with only their laughter heard…

They come racing back into POV, with Boy #2 suddenly freezing, and listening.

WILLIAM

What?

BOY #2

You hear that?

They both remain silent, listening… Eventually the sound of someone calling out, can be heard. It's a female voice, but too far off, to make out who she was calling for.

Boy #2 throws a wide-eyed look at William, who begins inching away. The sound of the woman begins to come into focus.

WOMAN

Where are you? Come to Mommy.

Boy #2 watches, as William runs off into the woods.

BOY #2

Where you going?

WILLIAM

(off-screen)

Away! Your mom will be angry if she sees you

with me.

Boy #2 looks sad, as he turns from William's direction, to look toward the sound of his mom…

MOM

(off-screen)

Come help set up camp. Your father wants his best

camper, there.

The woman becomes visible, walking through the trees, into the POV, with a smile and look at Boy #2. She is Laura (Grandpa Sam's wife), about ten years younger than she was in the opening scene of Season 1, and pregnant…

WOMAN

There's my little Leo…

Leo looks from her direction, back toward William's direction, and then back at his mother, with a big smile as he approaches her, with a hug…

LAURA

What are you doing, all the way out here?

LEO

(shrugging)

I don't know… Sometimes I like just being alone…

She begins guiding him back, and he turns with a look back toward the way William had taken off. Laura watches him, with a look back, herself…

LAURA

Everything, okay?

LEO

Yeah…

They walk in silence, for a moment…

LEO

Did everyone finally get their gear all set up?

Laura smiling.

LAURA

Hunter did, and your dad is helping Mason, finish up.

Your cousins, well, they're struggling, a bit.

LEO

Yeah, they need help.

Laura looking at him with a smile…

LAURA

Not everyone can be quite the outdoorsmen that

you are.

LEO

(looking at Laura's belly)

Maybe Scout, will be as good as I am.

LAURA

Maybe her big brother will have to teach her, to

be as good as he is.

Leo looking up at her, with a smile…

LEO

Mom, are you happy to finally be having a girl?

LAURA

I think I am, yes. I think she'll be good for you, and

your brothers. To have another girl in your life. A lot

you can learn from a sister.

LEO

I bet even she'll be better than the cousins, by the time

she's Vincent's age, maybe even Fish's.

Laura smiling, as they walk along, in silence for a few moments…

Suddenly, they are attacked from behind, as Laura jumps! Leo a small flinch, before rolling his eyes and giving his brother Mason, a shove.

LEO

Mason!

Mason laughs and points at the fear of his mother, and runs off. Leo looks up at Laura, who gives him a playfully serious look…

LAURA

I want him to suffer…

Leo smiling, then taking off running after Mason, as Laura yells out to him, loud enough for Mason to hear.

LAURA

I want him within an inch of his life!

Laura smiling, and holding/rubbing her pregnant belly, as she walks toward where all the others are setting up camp…

DISSOLVE TO: PRESENT TIME

INT. COMPOUND GARAGE – DAY

Scout (with shoulder bandaged) hugging her brother Mason…

SCOUT

Don't worry about Leo. Baby sis, is on it.

Mason smiling at her, then hopping in his hummer, and driving it out of the garage, followed by an entire crew, of hummers, trucks, RV's and equipment. Mayday, Gia, Darius and Tanner, are all in their army jeep, in the middle of the caravan, along with their other army friends, in their own jeep.

Scout watches, alongside her brother Hunter, and others, as Mason leads the caravan away…

CUT TO:

EXT. BAKER GRAVEYARD – DAY

Leo at his wife's grave, with half empty bottle of booze. He takes notice of the caravan, driving through the compound, but is too drunk, and simply turns back toward the name, on his wife's grave…

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. TILLAMOOK – DAY

A huff is on the ground, eating itself sick, as it continues to dig into the dead cow…

Eventually it looks upward, at the sound of vehicles, in the distance…

POV from the huff, toward the highway. A bunch of other huffs are now also looking toward the highway, from where they sit on the ground, next to dead cows…

They all watch, as Mason's caravan comes through the hills/trees, and down the visible stretch of highway. The zombies slowly begin to rise, as the caravan drives closer and closer…

Eventually the caravan stops…

Mason can be seen climbing out of his hummer, staring out into the field, toward those huffs…

Others begin climbing out, and looking…

POV Mason, standing next to Mayday, and many others, all staring outward…

MASON

Well…guess this is as good a place to start, as any…

APRIL

Good thing we grabbed a ton of those cows,

while we still could…

Their POV of the field, where literally hundreds of huffs are slowly rising, from next to dead cows, looking toward the people/caravan, on the highway…

DISSOLVE TO:

THEME TUNE/CREDITS

Shots of the beaches, where random huffs roam around, as opening credits roll…

CUT TO:

EXT. TRACTOR YARD – DAY

Mayday watches as Mason uses a key to open up the gates, of the Tractor yard, with many others, also there, behind them.

MAYDAY

So, you guys bought properties like this, simply to

have easy access, in the case of Armageddon?

MASON

That, and the fact that Dad always made a profit out

of anything he owned. Usually ran by friends of the

family, or people he became friends with, after putting

them to work, running places like this. Guy who ran this

place, is retired, and at the compound with his wife.

(motioning to guy behind him) This is their son…

Mason swinging gates open, as he and the others begin entering…

DISSOLVE TO:

Mason, Chasin, and others, are gassing up the tractors, loading up supplies and driving some of the tractors, toward the gates.

Porter, Jason, Colton, Mayday and his soldiers, are all busy killing huffs, keeping them clear of the others…

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. FIELD – DAY

Jason and those same people, all killing huffs again, this time in a large open field, where Mason, Chasin and others, are using the tractors to dig huge holes. They're digging them in a large perimeter form…

Dissolve to the holes almost complete. Jason and those guys are relatively free, but still killing off a huff, here and there. Others are looking over the holes, while some of the tractors begin dropping logs down inside…

Dissolve to everyone now on the inside of the perimeter, while Mason and a few others are parking vehicles over the lone section of the perimeter, which is not connected to the rest of the hole. They are using the vehicles as a barricade, with everyone else remaining on the inside, where they have an entire camp, set up. They have semi-flatbeds in there, which they use as a part of the camp…

They have large tents and canopies, even porta potties. There is a large bonfire set up (not yet lit), in the middle. They have a few large vehicles, where they are all pulling out food and alcohol. There are about a dozen dogs there. Half are German shepherds, the other half are Rottweilers, Labradors and pit bulls…

Dissolve to Mason, turning on music (Pitfall – Fireball, is playing), which blares over a loud stereo system, as everyone raises their glasses and begins cheering. Chasin tosses a flare into the large pit, instantly igniting, as the fire spreads through the entire pit, all the way around them. More cheering…

Wyatt, Gunner, Shelby, Missy (Mason's gf), Rachel (Gunner's wife), Catherine (Chasin's wife), April (Hunter's wife), Jennifer (Mile's wife), Brode (Cleo's dad), Kyle (Cleo's brother), and many others, are all there. Looking festive and ready to party…

POV travels up over them, and over the entire area. POV goes over the pits and the burning fire, and over the field, eventually coming to where all the dead cows lay, and then ever further, until it finds huffs, heading in direction of the music/fire…

Dissolve to all those same huffs, now reaching the pits, and dropping into the fire, with mass cheering from Mason and all the others…

POV travels up over them, again, this time going opposite direction. There are tons of huffs in the fields, and on the highway, and in the fields across the highway. They are all heading for the fire and sound of music, as POV passes them, and travels over toward downtown Tillamook…

The sound of the music from the pits, is fading, until gone all together. Eventually the loud sound of different music can be heard, blaring over a PA, and some random honking…

POV goes through the abandoned small town, with random huffs here and there. They move toward the sound of the music and honking, which grows much louder. Eventually a hummer comes around the corner, playing the music and occasionally honking, and it's followed by a second hummer…

As the hummers slowly go by, you can see that they're followed by a cluster of huffs. The hummers lead them toward the highway, and the direction of the burning pits…

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. BURNING PITS – DUSK

Different song is now playing (Building 429 – Bonfire) as some people are watching huffs fall into the pits/fire, while most people begin gathering around the unlit bonfire, where Mason prepares to light it. Missy is dimming the music. There is over a hundred people…

MASON

I want to thank everyone here, for all your help, for

risking your lives, and now, (raising his glass) for raising

your glasses with me, and taking this time, to not only

clear the beaches, but to spend this quality time together.

To put our grieving on hold, because we all know we'll

never truly get over, those we've lost, but now it's

time to honor them! (cheers) It's time to laugh, and be a

family! (cheers) It's time to talk about them, and

remember the times we shared with them, (motioning

toward Mayday and his people) and to share with those

who never met them. It's time to forget the pain of

losing them, and to carry on their memories, by

proceeding with the family plan, which is to SURVIVE!

(mass cheering!) It's…(stops to swig his drink all the way,

then raising it to the others) TIME TO GET SMAAAASHED!

Everyone raising their drinks and cheering with all their might, as Missy blasts the music, again…

MUSIC

"Light it up, light it up"

Mason lights the bonfire, with more cheering…

GUNNER

Bonfire, baby!

MUSIC

"Let it burn, let it burn. Let it burn, let it burn"

Everyone drinking, celebrating…

POV more and more huffs, arriving, and dropping into the pits, and burning away…

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. HIGHWAY (next to bonfire area) - DUSK

Dissolve to those same two hummers, leading the cluster of huffs, down the highway, with the flames from the pit, in the field, adjacent to the highway. The hummers no longer play the music, or honk, as the music from the pits, can now be heard…

The hummers speed up drastically, turning and speeding down a road that leads opposite direction of the pits. The cluster of huffs are left behind, and eventually become drawn to the flames, and the sound of the music. There are also fireworks exploding high in the sky, now. The huffs all begin swarming into the field, heading right for the pits…

The hummers keep speeding away, toward another part of town, and far enough from the pits, to no longer hear the music, or see the flames. They begin blaring their own music, again, and honking. In the background, you can see the fireworks, in the sky…

Close-up of fireworks, exploding and making all sorts of noise…

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. BURNING PITS - DUSK

Everyone looking up at the fireworks, as Gunner and Mason are lighting them, followed by a montage of the evening, as it turns to night, while they continue to drink and party…

They are truly a group of family and friends, who are desperately in need of what they're doing, after all the pain and suffering, since the discovery of Fish and all the other graves, up on Mt. Hood…

Some of them are dancing on the flatbeds, while many of them are grouped together, embraced, laughing, saluting, crying, high-fiving, dancing, pointing and laughing at huffs, who drop into the pits…

Gunner and a few other guys, continue to light off fireworks…

There are several different men who are sober, and standing guard, with guns. Some of them are in front of the pits, keeping an eye on all the party goers. A few of the guards are at the blockade of vehicles, and some are inside those vehicles, with a couple different guys on top, keeping an eye on the huffs down below, on the other side, who eventually make their way to the pit, and drop inside…

They have bright flood lights, aimed out into the field, so as to see if anything threatening was to approach. One of the guards keeps an eye out that way…

Mason pops up next to that guard (Ricky, 20ish), who is one of Mayday's soldiers…

MASON

Everything looking good, out there?

RICKY

Nothing worth stopping the party over.

MASON

How old are you, son?

RICKY

I'll be drinking at my favorite bar this New Years…

a day after my 21'st. (with a smile)

MASON

(smiling)

You're kidding me? You're a couple months from

your 21'st?

Ricky nodding, with Mason in disbelief…

MASON

Well, I wasn't lying earlier, when I told you guys you'd

all be off duty and drinking it up tomorrow night. As far

as I'm concerned…(pauses)

Mason pauses and looks down toward all the others, and then speaks out loud to them.

MASON

Listen up! (whistles) LISTEN UP! April, turn down

the music…

Mason waiting as April turns it off, and everyone looks up at Mason, who grabs Ricky's hand, holding it up in the air…

MASON

This is Ricky. One of the brave, _sober_ men protecting all

your drunk asses. (few laughs and cheers) I just learned

that he's only a couple months shy of his 21'st! What do

you say we let this kid have tomorrow night off, eh?

(cheering) And show him how to become a Baker, and

to party with a Baker! (now pointing toward Mayday)

All of our soldier friends, who were a huge part of getting

us down off that mountain, all of you will be drinking

tomorrow night! (pumping his fist, with mass cheering)

Everyone raising their glasses and cheering, even saluting Ricky, who is blushing and honored, to be honored…

April blasts the music, back on, and everyone continues to party…

Gia is next to Mayday, with her gun and on guard duty, but doing a little dance, to show her excitement, toward the following night to come…

Mason is even doing a funny drunken dance up on the vehicle, next to Ricky, with laughs from his girlfriend Missy, his son Chasin and wife Catherine, all down below…

He climbs down and begins dancing with his girlfriend, as Chasin and his wife begin dancing…

POV travels over them all, drinking and partying. Jason, Porter, Colton and Shelby are all dancing together, as POV travels by, and over the fire, as huffs continue to fall inside, and more approach, as POV passes them, and into the darkness, toward the highway…

Headlights can be seen. The hummers have their music blaring, but shut it off, and then speeding away from another cluster of huffs, and again turning down that same road, and disappearing. The huffs all begin going the opposite direction, toward the bright flames, and sound of music…

Dissolve to that same cluster of huffs, all of them piling into the burning pits, with cheering and celebrating from Mason and all the others, on the other side…

Dissolve to Mason, standing around telling a story, with all his family members around, who are smiling/laughing, as they listen.

MASON

Fish just didn't dance. Not in front of anyone! Not even

us, as kids. But they finally won that Sand Series, and he

always said, if they'd won, we seem him do it. He was

going to chicken out, but Zane got it started, then the

entire team was up there, Samantha was there, begging

him to go, and he just began breaking into the most

ridiculous (laughter) moves I had even seen in my entire

life, and it all suddenly made sense! I mean, I couldn't

even pick a time era, that those moves came from!

(laughing) Even Dad, didn't want to claim him after that!

Everyone laughing, and drinking…

DISSOLVE TO:

INT. HOUSE – NIGHT

A family of people (parents and 2 teen boys) are hiding in their dark house, behind windows, as they peek out toward the slowly moving hummers, that are blasting music, and honking their horns…

FATHER

I… I think they're using the music, to…gather the dead?

(shaking head) Maybe leading them somewhere?

MOTHER

Then…shouldn't we…

FATHER

(nodding)

Yeah, I think so.

Father (Teddy, 45ish) going for the door, opening and walking out, revealing himself to the hummers, just before they drove by. His teens are at the door watching, with their mother behind them. The hummers stop, and shine lights on the father…

A couple guys hop out of the second hummer, aiming guns at him. He holds up his hands.

TEDDY

Don't shoot. I'm unarmed. I'm here with my family,

trying to survive. I showed myself, because you look

like people who know what they're doing…

One of the men (Lucas, 47) lowers his weapons and approaches Teddy, while the other guy (Mike, 43) keeps his gun raised…

LUCAS

Your family should be safe staying here, until we're

finished clearing the dead.

He looks back at Mike, and the huff approaching him. Mike turns, and goes to take out the huff.

LUCAS

It's a lot to explain, and you're not the only people we've

come across, so far, but in a few days we should be

heading back home, to a compound, where you're all

welcome to join us.

Teddy just nodding, as he, and his family in the background, watch Mike take easy care of the huff…

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. BURNING PITS – NIGHT

Mayday and Gia laughing at all the silly drunks, as they stand guard, near the fire, where huffs continue to arrive and fall into…

Gunner stands around drunkenly dancing with his wife, Rachel. Wyatt arrives, with Gunner putting an arm over his shoulder, with his other arm around his wife's shoulder.

GUNNER

We think it's time, brother. Time to let the family know,

it's getting _bigger_ …after getting so much smaller. It's time

for good news, brother. That's what this mission is about.

Getting on with life, no matter how much we're all still

hurting. But, you and your beautiful wife, with child…

(nodding) Not sure there's a better medicine for Grandpa,

right now. For the entire family.

WYATT

I hear you, Gunner, I do. I just can't tell you how bad

the timing has consistently been.

GUNNER

And that's what I'm saying, man. The timing is perfect

now. Do that shit before something else terrible happens!

Rachel a playfully drunken slap at Gunner.

GUNNER

Screw it. You know what?

Gunner about to make an announcement, stopped by Rachel, who throws a questionable look at Wyatt.

RACHEL

Make sure it's what he wants, babe.

Gunner stares at his brother, who looks back at him with a smile, and a pondering thought…and simply nodding, with a smile from both Rachel and Gunner.

GUNNER

(shouting out to everyone)

Listen up, everyone…LISTEN UP!

Everyone beginning to give their attention to Gunner, who now approaches the bonfire area, while quieting the music…

His father watches, proudly…

GUNNER

We all know the kind of loss this family has suffered,

and how the next few nights are all about getting on

with the family we still have. Right now, with permission

from (gesturing over at Wyatt) my little brother, I have the

honor of announcing an addition to that family. Wyatt

and Sarah, are expecting their first child!

Everyone erupting with cheerful joy and enthusiasm, and going/looking to Wyatt…

GUNNER

But, shh! Sarah doesn't know he's telling people!

Bunch of laughs, as everyone continues to have a good time…

Mason arrives, giving Wyatt a hug, followed by one from Jennifer…

Mason watches Jennifer walk away with a smile, and goes after her…

MASON

Hey, Jennifer.

JENNIFER

(turning and smiling)

Hi.

MASON

How are you doing, with all this, so far?

JENNIFER

(smiling)

It's helping…

MASON

It's almost like everyone forgot about the first one

we lost, isn't it?

Jennifer works hard to continue smiling at him, but loses the battle as tears begin devolving, as Mason moves in for a hug…

MASON

Nobody has forgotten about him, or you and your loss.

She comes out of hug, wiping tears, with a smile…

JENNIFER

Thank you.

MASON

I'm so glad you decided to come do this, and get your

drink on. (a laugh from Jennifer) I know you probably

miss the kids, but trust me, Hunter is making sure they

get a timeout from it all, as well.

JENNIFER

I get my mind off of him, here and there, but then it's

hard, because of how much I know he'd be a major

part of all this.

MASON

Miles would have been leading this mission. I would

have been taking orders from him. He was so much

like his dad…(looking at her) and so much like those

beautiful kids of yours…

Jennifer staring at him with a smile, and mouthing "thank you", as he nods and smiles back, doing a great job of staying positive, and chipper…

Missy joins them, handing a drink to Mason, who begins his silly dance moves again, with laughs from both Missy and Jennifer. Gunner and Rachel arrive, with dance moves of their own. Wyatt and Chasin now arrive, as all of them dance and move close together, arm and arm, embracing, laughing…

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. PITS – MORNING

Most people are crashed in their tents/RV's, with empty cups all over the place. The fires in the pits are still burning, but not as high. There doesn't appear to be any more huffs, around. A few guards remain, keeping an eye out…

A few people begin coming out of tents/RVs, and someone appears to be cooking…

Dissolve to a little later, with more people awake, and out and about. Many people appear to be hung over. One guy is even vomiting, into the pit…

A few of the women are handing out breakfast, and coffee. A couple women are handing some to the guards, with warm smiles…

Mason, Missy, Chasin, and Catherine, all hungover and trying to wake/sober up, with coffee and breakfast…

CHASIN

(groggy)

The cousins get to sleep?

MASON

Yep. Catching their Z's and ready for their turn, tonight.

MISSY

(talking To Chasin)

You call them, the cousins, too? (with a laugh)

CATHERINE

(also laughing)

I know! It cracks me up; they all do.

CHASIN

I used to think that, too, but that's what Dad and the

rest of them, always called em'.

MASON

I don't get what's so weird about it? I just called em'

what Mom and Dad always called them. Maybe it's

cause there's a ton of them, and they were always crazier

than us. Always brawling, and what not. Most of them

didn't have the money, we did…

CHASIN

You'll see tonight, just how wild they are!

MASON

They sure did a great job last night. Said they kept driving

around until there wasn't any sight of the dead. Found

several families, as well.

CATHERINE

What about all the dead, trapped indoors?

MASON

Hopefully they'll stay that way. We'll never clear them all.

The goal is to come here to the beaches, with as limited

risks as possible. To fish, gather supplies and perhaps even

have another community here, at the hotel. That was

always the plan. Hell, Lucas even said one of those families

preferred to remain in their home, and that it was up on a

hill, in a fairly safe location. He told them, thanks to what

we're doing, that it'll be safe enough for them, to do just that.

CHASIN

Are we really going to place blockades on all the roads,

coming in?

MASON

(nodding)

It won't be that difficult. Just both ends of the highway.

Whatever it takes to keep an army of the dead, from

storming into the area.

MISSY

What about people?

MASON

They'll be able to get in, if they really want to, but will

have to abandon their vehicles. We might even set up living

quarters near the blockades, and rotate people in and out,

for guard detail. Dad hasn't involved Zane, on the plan, yet.

There's still a lot to figure out.

CHASIN

Is he going to be okay?

Everyone with looks of concern, Mason shaking head…

MASON

I really don't know… It was one thing after what

happened at the hotel, but… (more shaking of head)

After the mountain… I've just never seen him like

this… It's got me worried sick.

Missy a comforting hand on Mason…

DISSOLVE TO: FLASHBACK

EXT. WOODS – DAY

Leo (18, same age as in opening scene to the series), is walking through the woods (same woods from previous flashback). He looks to be in complete distress. He stops walking, and begins pacing, on the verge of screaming, but holding it in. He looks upward, and almost begins crying, and/or screaming, but again, he stops himself, and begins walking deeper into the woods…

He keeps going, further and further, before stopping, and pacing again…

This time he can't deny the rage, and begins to scream with all his might. He becomes lost in his screams, eventually looking upward…

LEO

WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO MEEEEE?! WHAT IN

THE NAME OF GOD HAVE I EVER DONE TO YOUUU?!

He looks out into the woods, again screaming, in agony…

He begins looking upward again, this time without the will to scream/yell, instead speaking faintly, with a sob in his voice.

LEO

Why are you doing this to me? I don't know what

it means.

He's stuck in a silent sob, unable to speak, before finally able to burble his words…

LEO

I don't want to be crazy. My family can't know about

this…(again lost in his sobbing)… My father would be

so ashamed of me…

Leo again unable to form words, lost in his sobs…

POV of him, coming from someone behind a tree, watching…

POV Mason (16), shocked, as he watches from behind the tree…

DISSOLVE TO: REAL TIME

EXT. PITS – DAY

Mason watching Catherine and his gf Missy, climb in the RV. He walks over to driver's side, looking up at Missy, who sits there…

MASON

Take it extra slow, don't want the cousins sleepy and

grumpy, when they start drinking, later. (smiling)

MISSY

If they can sleep through each other's snoring back

there, they can manage my driving.

Mason smiles at her, as well as Catherine, in passenger seat, and walks over toward his hummer, with looks in the directions of everyone else, in their vehicles, ready to go. He climbs in his hummer, and starts engine…

He drives out of the pit area, which is no longer blockaded. Many vehicles are already outside the pit, including the semi-flatbeds, that now have the tractors on them. Many others from inside the pit area, are following Mason, out. The camp area is all down and packed up. Smoke still comes from the bonfire, and the pits…

As all the vehicles exit the area, and they all begin following Mason, the POV goes up and over them, revealing all the wastes and even bones, that remain of all the dead huffs, inside the pits…

As the vehicles drive on, and the POV rises, there are no signs of huffs, anywhere…

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. HIGHWAY (outskirts of Tillamook) – DAY

Mason slowly driving the hummer down the highway, as the caravan drives past the Tillamook Cheese Factory. He and others, continue moving their heads back and forth, scanning the area. There doesn't seem to be any huffs around. Mason picks up his radio…

MASON

(speaking into radio)

I'm still not seeing any dead, up here. The factory is where

Lucas said they cutoff their efforts, last night. It's mostly

highway here for a bit, so any we see, we'll stop and put

down. Once we reach Bay City, we'll begin searching for

tonight's bonfire location. Keep your eyes open, people…

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. HIGHWAY (next to the bay) – DAY

The caravan is all parked on the road, with a bunch of them outside their cars, or watching from the car seats, as up near the front, Mason, Chasin and Gunner, are killing off some huffs, with backup from Porter, Jason and a few others…

Mason kills one huff, and quickly kicks it right over the highway railing, and dropping into the bay, with a splash...

Gunner comes over for a look, with a shrug. Chasin also arriving with a look.

GUNNER

Beats road kill, I guess.

CHASIN

I don't know…we have to catch and eat fish, out

of that bay.

Chasin with a shake of his head, and Mason a roll of his eyes, with a smile, as they all go back toward their vehicles…

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. HIGHWAY/BAY CITY (town next to the bay) – DAY

The caravan all turning off the highway, following Mason's hummer onto a main street, and up toward a grassy area…

Mason drives his hummer over the curb, and into a park. A few of the other hummers and large vehicles do the same, while the RV's and semis, park on the street…

Mason and all his men, are quick to hop out and begin killing random huffs…

The huffs begin to become not so random, as more and more arrive…

POV some of the women, at their vehicles, watching nervously…

Some of the men, from over by the women, begin rushing to aid the others, but Mason yells back at them.

MASON

No, stay over there! Keep everyone safe! If the dead

come your way, get in your vehicles and drive away!

Mason and the others are now using their guns, to blow away the huffs. The other men, watch with hesitation, before returning to the others, parked on the street. They even begin killing a few huffs, that come their direction…

The women are reaching for their own guns, watching as the men near them, kill off the huffs. Then they look out into the park, growing more and more nervous, as more and more huffs are piling into the park…

Many of the men, near the women, now go rushing back into the park, to help. The women gather close to each other, watching their backs. They kill off a couple different huffs. One woman rushes into one of the RV's, screaming and waking those who were sleeping…

Suddenly, all of the cousins begin piling out of the RV's, carrying guns, spears, bats, swords, and anything else you can imagine, worthy of killing huffs. They go charging into the park, like wild animals, anxious for the kill…

The cousins engage the huffs, and make an immediate impact! The number of huffs begin to quickly diminish, as the cousins move through them, with ease, killing one after another, in complete beast mode…

The women being to breathe easily, but remain cautious, as April kills another huff, with backup from Missy. They high-five each other, and turn to watch the others in the park, as Missy places an arm around April…

Those in the park, now stop and catch their breath, except for the cousins, who eagerly continue to drop every last huff they can find…

Once complete, the cousins begin high-fiving one another. Lucas and Mike walk up to the guy (Doc, 30ish) who was more savage than any of them, with smiles and high-fives.

MIKE

That a boy, Doc!

LUCAS

Beast mode, baby!

MIKE

A complete savage!

Many of the other men coming over to show their appreciation…

Mason congratulating them, with a look around at all the dead…

MASON

Well, being a small town and all, I'd say we just wiped

out half its population. Should be an easy night.

Dissolve to same area, as tractors are digging into the ground, right where all the dead huffs are…

Dissolve to the women and others, setting up camp, in the middle of where the pits are being dug, by the tractors…

Dissolve to the cousins, on the outside of the pits, keeping guard, and killing a random huff or two…

Dissolve to the blockade being organized, as Mason stands behind the vehicles, helping guide them into their spots…

Dissolve to evening, as Mason steps over in front of the bonfire. The pit fires are already burning. Missy turns on the loud music, as Mason ignites the bonfire, with applause and cheering from the others…

Mayday, Gia and all the soldiers begin toasting one another, with the cousins nearby, doing the same, before they all begin toasting each other, and drinking it up…

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. BAY CITY – NIGHT

Fireworks in the background, going off in the sky, as a pair of hummers go down the back streets, with music blaring, and random honking…

They have a few dozen huffs, following behind them…

Porter is driving the lead hummer, with Jason in passenger seat, and Colton in the back…

PORTER

I disagree. We do a good enough job of clearing them

now, and block each end of the highway, there's no way

we ever have to worry about being outnumbered by

them, here.

COLTON

They'll find a way in.

JASON

What, are they going to climb the mountains, to get

here? Swim the ocean?

COLTON

They could wash up here. We know they don't drown.

I'm just saying, there will always be plenty of them here.

PORTER

We can deal with _plenty_ of them. Long as it's not flooded

with them here, like in the city. With the compound, and

the beaches here, all to ourselves…we're sitting in pretty

good shape.

JASON

Besides all the people we lost, and those who we never

heard from, since it all started…their family plan seems

to be working, as they always promised us it would.

PORTER

Not that any of us ever took it all that seriously.

JASON

I did. I never could have guessed it'd be something as

surreal as this, but I felt like whatever was going to

happen…it'd happen in our lifetime.

Silence for a moment…

COLTON

You really think this is it, though?

JASON

(surprised)

Don't _you_? I mean, you see what's out there following

us, right? I know it isn't nuclear devastation out there,

thank god, but…

PORTER

Yeah, I don't think mankind is getting wiped out, or

anything, but this is definitely a new world, in a way

the smartest, most scientific brainiac, couldn't have

even seen coming.

JASON

Not even one of those Nostradamus, earthquake

predicting nutjobs, could have forecasted this one.

Porter a laugh…

COLTON

I just meant that people should be able to come back

from this. We probably still have a president, even if not

the one we all know, and of course a government.

Someday they will be back in business, won't they?

Everyone shrugging and sharing clueless looks…

JASON

I hope not…

POV outside, where more huffs join the herd, that follows the hummers…

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. BURNING PITS – NIGHT

Mayday is drunkenly attempting to dance with Gia, and doing a terrible, yet hysterical impression of the dancing, she is doing. She and the others around, begin cracking up…

TANNER

Okay, I always knew you were old, but those moves

aren't even from the last pair of centuries!

Some laughs…

GIA

Hey, give the old man a break. Life for him, at his age,

has probably felt _apocalyptic_ , now for at least a decade.

Everyone cracking up!

MAYDAY

(talking to Gia)

You better show me some respect, sweetheart. Every

person I answer to is probably dead. For all we know,

I could be the god damn president, of these here

United States!

Everyone laughing. Gia salutes him, with her drink still in her hand.

GIA

Yes sir, Mr. President!

Gia begins dancing with him, and the others, who continue drinking and celebrating…

Gia begins moving through some of the others, making her way toward the rowdy cousins, who appear to be the life of the party, as she joins in with them…

Jennifer is out there with them, dancing like a teenager…

She stops to catch her breath, and is grabbed from behind, by Rachel.

RACHEL

Jen, baby! So glad you're drinking again with me, tonight!

These cousins are too much to deal with, all alone!

Mike grabs the drink from Rachel's hand, and finishing it, himself.

RACHEL

See what I'm talking about?

Gunner now comes out of nowhere, scooping Rachel up, from behind, and leading her away, as she yells back at Mike.

RACHEL

You owe me a drink, cousin!

Rachel gets off a smile at Jennifer, before going off-screen, with a smile in return, from Jennifer, who begins walking opposite direction…

Mason is on a flatbed, sitting in a chair, holding a shotgun, with a look down toward Jenifer, walking away. He watches her go, and continues watching all the others, soberly…

Jennifer goes around corner, to a spot all by herself, on other side of truck. She digs into her pocket, pulls out a joint, and lights it up. She takes a few drags, while staring off at the fire, burning in the pits…

She spots a huff, over on the other side, approaching. She exhales, and walks over closer to the pits, staring at the huff. She is drunk, now stoned, and simply zoning away, with a stare, as she inches closer, toward the fire, which begins shining on her flushed face…

She watches the huff, closely, and the huff now watches her, while coming right at her, before dropping directly into the pit/fire. Jennifer watches him burn, just staring down at him. The fire reflects in her eyes, which become water, while continuing to stare…

She begins to drop to her knees, still staring below, but now covering her face, with her hands, as she begins sobbing like a baby…

She eventually drops all the way down, crawling into a fetus position, with continued sobbing…

She keeps her sobs quiet, to avoid attention. She works hard to remain quiet, but cannot stop weeping…

April comes around corner, looking around, before spotting Jennifer, on the ground, near the fire. She drops the drink in her hand, and races toward her…

She arrives and drops down to her aid. Jennifer can't control her sobs, or even open her eyes, to look at April…

APRIL

Jennifer? Jennifer, what is it?! What's wrong?

Jennifer just keeps crying…

APRIL

Jennifer?

JENNIFER

I... I just…I just wanna go home! I just wanna go home…

April a shocked expression, as she holds Jennifer, who simply continues to weep…

POV of them both, coming from a huff, on the other side, approaching their direction. The huff/POV keeps looking right at them, and Jennifer's sobbing. The huff momentarily looks upward, as fireworks explode in the sky. The huff/POV looks back at the women, going right for them, until the huff drops right into the pit, taking POV right down into the flames…

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. PITS – DAY

All the vehicles are fully loaded up and pulling out of the pit area. Mason leads the way, driving out of the park, over the curb, and onto the road. All the others follow, including the RV's, slowly coming down over the curb. The semi-flatbeds are already on the street, waiting for everyone else to go by. A couple of the hummers are also waiting…

Mason turns his hummer onto the highway, as the long caravan behind him, follows…

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. HIGHWAY (next to bay) – DAY

The caravan makes its way down the highway. The huge bay is to their left, with mostly steep hills to their right. Up ahead of them is a huge loop, with more of the bay in the middle of it. On the other side of that loop, is the rest of the highway, a small town, and another steep hill, with a large "G" placed on it. Mason is looking up toward it, as he drives…

MASON

Welcome to Garibaldi…

Dissolve to the caravan, now on the other side of that loop, on the road that lays under the large "G", on the hill. They appear to be driving right past the small town…

POV Mason, as Porter comes over the radio.

PORTER

(over radio)

Okay, this is as good a spot as any.

Mason parks, in the middle of the road.

MASON

(into radio)

Let's do this.

The vehicles behind him, come up, parking in a manner that blockades the road. It's easy to do, with the bay on one side, and a steep hillside on the other.

The entire caravan parks in the middle of the street, as everyone begins climbing out, most of them are already geared up with body armor, and armed with guns, spears, and bats…

MASON

(into radio)

Let's hear those horns.

Suddenly, the semi-trucks begin blowing their horns…

Everyone begins gathering together, down at the other end of the caravan (at the start of the town), where Porter, Jason and Colton are waiting…

A few huffs are already making an appearance, with more eventually coming…

Porter, Jason and Colton move in, and make the kills. More of the people begin moving in, as more huffs appear…

A handful of the women, remain at the trucks, honking those horns…

The cousins are a bit hungover, but doing their best to gather their energy…

DOC

Wake up, fellas…

Shelby is over at a semi, talking with April, who is honking the horn, off and on…

Jennifer is inside one of the RV's, laying in bed, fighting the urge to vomit…

Wyatt is driving one of the hummers, on the other side of town, honking, as he slowly heads in direction of where the semi-trucks can be heard…

The cousins are now in action, taking out some huffs. More and more of the large group of people, are now standing in a line, waiting for the huffs to arrive. As they do arrive, it's the heavily skilled people stepping forward, to make the kills. The other people just stand there, saving their energy, ready to help, when needed…

Brode (Cleo's dad) stands there with his son, Kyle. A huff is fairly close to them. One of the cousins is about to step out at it, but is stopped by Brode, who motions toward his kid. The cousin allows Kyle to step forward, and helps aid and protect him, as Kyle makes his first ever kill, followed with a huge high-five with the cousin, and one from his dad…

Shelby is entering an RV, and walking over to Jennifer, who is bundled up in bed. Shelby gives her some water…

JENNIFER

I'm okay. You don't have to babysit.

SHELBY

You know the rules. I'm the mission doctor, no fighting

unless absolutely necessary. If someone does get hurt,

I need to be ready. With that said, I will leave you alone

now. Got to keep an eye on the action. Got some green

horns out there (smiling)… Just wanted to make sure

you're hydrating yourself.

POV going with Shelby, outside the RV, and toward the large group of people, all lined up…

Shelby now goes over toward one of the semi-trucks. She walks over to the driver's side, where April is busy honking the horn, with a look and smile at Shelby…

APRIL

She doing alright?

SHELBY

You want my honest medical opinion?

April a serious look at Shelby, and no longer honking horn…

APRIL

Should I be worried?

SHELBY

Not unless you think your husband is against more

grandchildren?

April staring at her in shock, with a quick honk of the horn.

APRIL

You think she's pregnant?!

SHELBY

(nodding)

I do… I can test her, if someone wants to loot the local

drug store, cause pregnancy tests are the one thing I

totally forgot to pack.

April honks the horn again… then smiles…

APRIL

Hunter is going to be so happy…

Dissolve to all the vehicles, as everyone starts their engines, and the caravan begins pulling away from the town they just cleared…

POV travels past all the vehicles, and down where they had been killing all the town huffs. There are well over a hundred of them, all scattered out in the same area, laying the dead, off a ways from the road…

The caravan disappears around the corner of the highway…

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. ROCKAWAY BEACH – DAY

POV of a Sign reading "Entering Rockaway", as the caravan drives past it, and the huff in the background. As the caravan keeps going, the huff approaches the road. As the last vehicle goes by, the huff finally reaches the Rockaway sign, and enters the road, walking in direction of the caravan…

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. SSH (sand series hotel) – DAY

Front part of caravan is pulling into the SSH parking lot, as the rest of the caravan continues down the highway, before stopping, as the end of the caravan reaches the SSH area, and parks on the highway…

Mason is looking over everyone, and all around, as the cousins, and others, are either killing random huffs, or protecting/looking over others from the group. Mason now goes for the SSH side doors, with keys in his hands…

Dissolve to everyone now on the other side of the SSH, and on the beach, below the pier. Tractors are hard at work, digging pits. People are everywhere, setting things up. The semis are not down there, and there is no blockade into the middle of the perimeter. Instead, they have a staircase leading up to the pier, that they use as a route, in and out of the center of the pit area…

They have large walls of sand, in front of the tide, and near the beginning of the pits, on each side of the perimeter. They also have caution tape, put up several feet in front of the large pits. In the middle, they have another huge bonfire set up, and tons of covered areas, chairs and even a volley ball net…

Up on the pier, and toward the SSH, are many of the people, carrying supplies and hard at work, securing the SSH from all possible entry ways (in which huffs would enter), which conveniently, there are very few of. Several people are putting up a blockade at the entrance to the pier, that leads out to the center of town. There are huffs on the other side of it, unable to get in…

POV begins going over the entire area. The hotel really was built almost as a compound of its own, and has held up very well, over the first twenty-seven days of the apocalypse…

Eventually, POV follows Gunner, down off the pier, and into the hotel. He takes a back staircase, walking down into the lower level, where he finds Mason, Chasin, and Porter. They are in the game room, where Kate and Jagger killed the little kids, and were killed (as huffs), themselves…

As good as most of the hotel looked, this location did not…

Mason is looking over all the blood stains, and then to Gunner…

MASON

We have to completely take care of all this… Long

before Zane, Dakota or Leo, ever return… Or anyone…

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. PITS/BEACH – EVENING

Random huffs are here and there, falling into the pits (not burning yet), coming over the grassy sand bluffs, walking the beach, all heading for the pits, and the people on the other side of them…

Jennifer is in the center pit area, down by the shoreline, and standing up on top of the sand wall, with the shoreline just below. She is staring out at the sea, wrapped in a blanket, as the wind blows through her long hair.

In the background, is the sound of people playing and reacting to a volleyball game…

Shelby approaches, and begins climbing the large sand wall, toward Jennifer…

She makes the top, and looks out at the ocean, then to Jennifer (who is still staring outward), and then back to the ocean, and speaking.

SHELBY

Congratulations…

Jennifer finally turns toward Shelby, who continues to stare out at the ocean for a moment, before turning to look right at Jennifer, who has a single tear, rolling down her cheek…

Shelby simply begins nodding, with a smile…

Jennifer looks back at the ocean, smiles, and develops more tears…

Shelby places an arm around her, as POV goes down the sand wall, and over to the volleyball game, as Kyle dives and hits a ball in the air, followed by Gunner setting up Chasin, who slams the ball down on the other side, scoring the point, with cheering from the bystanders…

POV over to the canopies/tents, where April, Missy, Rachel and other women are preparing plenty of grub, and working the BBQ's…

POV over to the pits, where Mason, Porter, Jason, Colton and others, are igniting the fires. POV travels down into the pits, where dozens of huffs are already trapped. They begin to burn, as the pits flare up, and the fire quickly spreads from one side of the perimeter pits, to the other…

Dissolve to everyone sitting or standing around, grubbing on food, joking/laughing, talking, and obviously happy to be back at the SSH…

Mason is over igniting the bonfire, as Missy stands close, watching and handing him a drink…

MASON

Thanks… Oh man, it feels so good to be here… kinda

like everything is actually going to be okay.

MISSY

Nothing _kinda_ , about it! I mean that's what we're

doing here, right? (Mason a look at her) Making sure

everything will be okay, just like your father always

envisioned.

Mason smiling at her, as Shelby and April arrive, with smiles at them both…

Dissolve to everyone gathered together, looking up at Mason, who stands on top of the sand wall, looking down at everyone, with a cup in his hand…

MASON

So, here we go again. Another night of drinking, clearing

the dead, laughing, dancing. Well, except you Mayday. I

saw what you call dancing, and would prefer to not see

it again!

Everyone laughs, and Gia gives Mayday a playful nudge…

MASON

I know, besides clearing the dead…that allowing ourselves

the break, from the loss of our loved ones, was and is a

major part of this mission. But right now, I have to bring

up one of those, who we lost. He was the first one we lost,

and the first grandchild, of dad's. The first little nephew,

of mine…

Mason looking over all their faces…

MASON

I bring him up, because he has just left us all one final,

precious gift…

Mason again looking over all their very curious faces, with a huge developing smile…

MASON

And that gift currently (motioning toward Jennifer) resides

in the breadbasket, of his beautiful wife, Jennifer.

Everyone exploding with cheer! People gathering toward Jennifer, then flinching at the sound of fireworks, that begin blowing up, directly above them…

POV Gunner and Chasin, at the shoreline, behind the sand wall, lighting off the fireworks…

Mason looks over and uses his head to signal someone.

POV Missy blasting on the radio, with a song that begins with a baby heartbeat.

"Creed – With Arms Wide Open", begins playing over the radio, as everyone continues to surround, hug, kiss, shake, smile, and congratulate Jennifer.

Fireworks continue going off. The people who already congratulated Jennifer, are now raising their glasses, high-fiving and hugging one another, in celebration of the wonderful news…

Jennifer is crying, but smiling. She is so sad, yet so happy, and so loved, with constant attention from each and every person there…

More and more huffs are coming over the top of the bluff, and spilling onto the beach, in pursuit of all the noise...

Huffs are on the other side of the pier, approaching and falling into the pit, on that side…

POV the town, where more and more huffs are walking toward the beach, the fireworks, and the loud music…

Jennifer continues hugging everyone… She also continues to weep, smile and even laugh…

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. COASTAL HILLS – EVENING

POV of the fireworks, in the distance (several miles away), going off from down on the beach…

DYLAN

(off-screen)

Why would someone be lighting fireworks?

POV Dylan and Anthony (Leo's men, from Season 2 premiere), up in the hills, looking down and over toward the fireworks. Anthony is simply shaking his head…

DYLAN

It can't be Leo's family, can it?

Anthony still shaking head, while staring out toward the fireworks…

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. BURNING PITS – NIGHT

Jennifer, April, Missy, Rachel and Catherine, are all close to the bonfire. Gunner, Chasin, Wyatt, Mayday and Gia, are also there. A random woman moves through, with a squeeze for Jennifer, from behind, who smiles at the woman, as she moves along.

MISSY

(taking in a deep breath)

I don't know, just something about smelling the beach,

seeing the ocean…it just feels like, life can be normal

again. At least with everything we're doing.

CATHERINE

Yet, because of everything we're doing, (motioning toward

pits) and seeing, _normal_ just seems like fiction.

MAYDAY

But, what we're doing, and seeing, compared to what my

men and I were doing, and seeing, up on the mountain…I

would have considered then, everything that we're doing

now, to be fiction… A dream…

GIA

Seeing what your family went through, was only a small

piece, of everything we witnessed, up there. So many

families, and I don't even want to imagine all the families

in the city, and what they went through… But, what you

people are doing, and have invited us to help you do, is

the kind of hope, I never thought I would again have.

Everyone looking at both Mayday and Gia, with respect and appreciation…

GIA

But I agree, something about the beach, really helps.

RACHEL

I don't know…

CATHERINE

What don't you know?

RACHEL

I know we're supposedly making the beach safe, but…

they don't drown, right? So, they can be buried alive, right?

Everyone just looking at her…

RACHEL

I just keep imagining my toes in the sand, like I used to

love imagining, but now…all I can think of is dead

people, buried down there, biting at my toes, or...

Several of the people suddenly removing their toes/feet, from beneath the sand.

APRIL

Oh, thanks for that!

MISSY

Oh, that is just creepy!

CATHERINE

She's right, though. I know I won't ever go into the

water again. Any body of water, other than maybe the

family lake.

GUNNER

They shouldn't survive under water, for too long,

should they? Eventually they'll disintegrate, right?

WYATT

Yeah but, she's right, you never know when one is

buried or in the water, somewhere, and all it takes

is one bite.

All the women, shivering with fear, at the thought of that. Gunner too, with a disturbed look at Wyatt…

GUNNER

Thanks, for that…

APRIL

Subject change, please.

GIA

Second that…

April staring at Gia…

APRIL

So, Gia, I thought I might have seen some extra

concern, from you, toward Zane. You two become

pretty good friends, up there?

All the women looking to Gia, the men as well…

GIA

Sure, put me right on the spot.

Some laughs.

APRIL

I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I just…I don't know, thought I might

have saw something there, and just wondered if you're

okay, since I know he hasn't been up for talking to anyone.

GIA

Oh, I'm fine. There's nothing to tell. He and his dad did a

great job of making us see what kind of family, what kind

of thing, you guys have going here…and, just really sold us

on believing in them, in all of you.

APRIL

That sounds like Zane, like them both. I guess I was just

hoping you might have some kind of effect on him. That

amazingness you saw in him, is something this family

really needs. Both him and Grandpa, are just a complete

mess, right now.

GIA

I know, and it's why even if I did have any effect, I haven't

had the opportunity to do anything with it.

APRIL

Hopefully, once we get back, an opportunity will

present itself…

Everyone silent a few moments…

GUNNER

We've lost so much, already, we have to get Zane, right…

both him and Grandpa.

Everyone silent, again…

April takes notice of Jennifer, crying.

APRIL

Oh, I'm sorry Jennifer. I didn't mean to bring this all up.

JENNIFER

I just…I can't stop imagining Samantha, and what she

must have went through, or is still going though.

Jennifer becoming even more emotional, as everyone grows silent/somber…

Yet around them, everyone else is drinking, laughing and partying…

Mason arrives, with a look at everyone and their solemn expressions...

MASON

Oh shit…what happened over here?

EXT. BARVIEW CAMPSITE – NIGHT

A hummer is slowly driving through the abandoned campsite, while blasting music. A few random huffs are coming out of the trees/brush, and following the hummer…

Inside, Lucas is driving, with Mike in passenger seat, and a couple others (Bunk, a cousin), 34, and (Virgil, 34), in the back…

VIRGIL

And then what? Baseball games and family barbeques?

LUCAS

Beats living out here with all these things, doesn't it?

VIRGIL

These things don't scare me. I could make it, out

here. We all could.

LUCAS

Then volunteer. They want people living here, at

the hotel.

BUNK

I'm down with that.

VIRGIL

I am all over that.

BUNK

What would we be doing?

LUCAS

(shrugging)

I don't know. Fishing, killing the dead, keeping the

hotel safe. I haven't really talked to them about it, yet.

Mason mentioned it to me, cause he wants the people

we find out here, to know they can stay in their homes

if they really want to, and we'll bring them supplies, as

long as they contribute.

MIKE

It's like they're rebuilding the world… (with a laugh)

They talked about this kinda shit our entire lives… I

can't believe it's playing out.

BUNK

I always thought the old man was crazy. Rich, but nuts.

LUCAS

That's cause your old man, hated him. You barely

know these guys.

VIRGIL

Knows em' better than I does.

LUCAS

Well, volunteering to hold the fort down, here,

would be a good way of impressing them.

BUNK

That what you gonna do?

LUCAS

Nope. I'm retired, and ready to live like it.

VIRGIL

Yeah, should have known a white boy by the name of

Lucas, wouldn't have what it takes to survive, out here.

Bunk laughing.

BUNK

Dude, his own dad gave him shit over that name.

VIRGIL

Probably his moms, too. Cause a name that old was

probably chosen from the oldest living grandparent,

this fool had.

Suddenly, Bunk and Virgil flinch, as a pair of trucks flash their high beams, and pull out in front, and behind them, blocking them.

LUCAS

What the?!

They all grab their guns, except Mike who jumps on his radio, as men are jumping out of the trucks, aiming guns at them.

MIKE

(into radio)

DOC! Doc?! Get up here! We're being ambushed!

MAN

Get out of the truck! NOW!

DIFFERENT MAN

Five, Four, Three…

All the men quickly begin looking ahead, as bright headlights come over them, with the sound of a very fast approaching vehicle.

POV Doc in the other hummer, speeding right at the first truck, slamming breaks just in time to go crashing into the truck, without total devastation. He and three other cousins, quickly jump out of the hummer, while one guy stands up through the sunroof, manning the 50-cal. He begins taking out at least half of those men, while the other half go racing off into the dark, followed by Doc and the cousins, who stop, rather than chasing them off into the darkness.

A handful of huffs are approaching the area. Doc cautiously approaches the huffs, while looking all around, and toward direction that the men ran away. He pulls out a huge knife, and kills a pair of huffs. The other three cousins, along with Lucas, Mike, Bunk and Virgil, begin killing the rest of the huffs, with urgency, and looking toward where the other men had run away…

LUCAS

We going after them?!

Doc looking around, thinking…then shaking his head…

LUCAS

Are you serious?

DOC

You really want to run off into all that darkness,

after a group of people, who might be part of an

even bigger group?

LUCAS

After that shit they pulled, I'm thinking, yes!

DOC

(shaking head)

We stick to the plan, and report back to Mason.

MIKE

We're here to clear, right? Shouldn't we worry more

about an enemy who can actually think? Compared

to one that doesn't?

LUCAS

Exactly!

Doc just continues to shake head, and pulls out radio.

DOC

(into radio)

Mason, come in… (waits for response) Mason, you

there?

MASON

(over radio)

What's up, cousin?

DOC

(into radio)

We encountered a group. Or uh, more like they

encountered us, with hostile intentions.

MASON

(over radio)

Is everybody okay? What happened?!

CUT TO:

EXT. BURNING PITS – NIGHT

Mason shutting off music, with radio in hand.

DOC

(over radio)

We're all good. They used a couple trucks to cutoff

Lucas. We got here and killed half of them, while the

other half cowardly ran off into the woods.

MASON

(into radio)

Where you guys at?

DOC

(over radio)

Barview campsite. They must be living here. What

do you want us to (cutoff)

Doc stops talking as one of the other guys can be heard freaking out, then silence…

MASON

(into radio)

Doc? Doc?!

Many other people gathering around Mason, listening, and waiting, for a response…

MASON

(into radio)

Damn it, Doc! What's going on?!

Silence… Mason looks right at Porter.

MASON

I want thirty men, armed and ready to go, NOW!

Porter begins racing off, already grabbing certain men, before Doc finally responds...

DOC

(over radio)

Sorry! The men we killed, started turning. Not sure

I'm ever going to get used to that…

MASON

(into radio)

Your vehicles, mobile?

DOC

(over radio)

Yeah, we're good.

MASON

(into radio)

Alright, you guys load up right now, and just get back

here. I want full details, and then we'll decide what to do.

DOC

(over radio)

See you in seven minutes.

Mason putting away the radio, with a look at Porter, who is looking back at him…

Just when Mason opens his mouth to speak, someone else is heard yelling out to him.

MAN

(off-screen)

So, what's the plan, brother?

Everyone turns toward the shoreline, with dead silence. Their POV of Leo, walking up the sand wall, standing there on top, looking over them…

Mason and the others all stare back at him, in shock over his shaved face and head, his black eye, bruised face, and the all-out look of a man, who has lost it!

MASON

Leo?

Leo swiping his hand over his head.

LEO

A new look, for the new world.

Leo climbing down from the wall, as everyone just stares at him…

GUNNER

(whispering to Chasin)

He's off his meds.

Someone speaks to Leo, from behind the sand wall.

MARY

(Leo's dead wife, off-screen)

Tell them why you're here…

Leo smiles, while looking over all their faces…

LEO

I'm here, to take over this mission… To get you all

home, safely, and then to take my place, as the

rightful leader of this family. Dad's plan is a great

one, but a great one, with great flaws…flaws that I

plan to fix…and I have the man power to do that with.

Everyone just nervously looking at him…

PORTER

(quietly speaking to Mason)

What does he mean by, man power?

MARY

(off-screen)

Don't tell them too much…

MASON

Leo…you and I need to go talk.

MARY

(off-screen)

NO!

Leo looks intimidated, and looks back toward the sound of his dead wife's voice, and the empty wall of sand…

MARY

(off-screen)

He's trying to trick you. To take you to the place

where your family died…

Mason a skeptical look in the direction that Leo is looking, with nothing but the sound of the waves…

Then he looks at Leo, who turns and looks at him…

MARY

(off-screen)

Do what you came to do, in front of them all. Let

them see the leader that you are…

MASON

Leo, (cutoff)

LEO

I won't be going anywhere, with you. I won't be going…

in there…

MASON

We don't have to go in there, Leo. We're working on

cleaning it up.

MARY

(off-screen)

HE'S LYING TO YOU!

Leo aggressively turns around, toward the sand wall, and yelling with extreme anger.

LEO

SHUTUP, SHUTUP, SHUTUP! JUST SHUT YOUR

GOD DAMN MOUTH, WOMAN!

Wild expressions from everyone, at Leo, and each other… Leo drops to his knees, weeping like a baby, as he drops down into the sand, covering his face…

Mason is heading right for him…

MARY

(off-screen)

You're as weak as the rest of your family, and will

never survive without me…

DISSOLVE TO: FLASHBACK

EXT. COMPOUND LOCATION – DAY

Nothing has been built yet, and tractors are working over the entire chunk of land, that will become the compound. Half of the land is thorn brush, most of which, is being removed (in the middle), but left in a perimeter form, where the walls and entrance will be built…

Tractors are in a large hole (which will be the lake), and other tractors are working on irrigation trenches, that lead to a large nearby creek. Close to the lake, a pair of tractors are working on digging out the Baker backyard area. Not far from there, is a large area that is full of trees/brush (the Baker Park)…

POV goes up over it all, with a bird's eye view of the entire area, and the work in progress, of it all. Someone can be seen running, full speed through the compound, past some workers, and disappearing into the woodsy area (Baker Park)…

POV Grandpa Sam (41, year older than he was in series opening scene), running into the woods, with urgency…

The deeper he runs in, the more you begin to hear the sound of Leo (19), screaming/weeping out, in complete agony…

LEO

(off-screen)

I CAN'T HIDE IT ANYMORE! JUST KILL ME! PUT ME

DOWN! AHHHHHHH! I CAN'T STAND YOU ALL,

SEEING ME LIKE THIS! JUST KIILLL MEEEEEEEE!

Grandpa arrives, at his wife Laura, kneeled down, trying to help Leo (19), who is completely freaking out. Hunter (20) and Mason (17) are doing their best to help. Vincent (15) is hugging Scout (11), who is terrified and crying. Fish (13) is also crying, and watching his big brother, in some kind of unknown pain…

LEO

I'M CRAZY! DANGEROUS! I NEED TO BE LOCKED

AWAY!

Leo takes notice of his dad, and comes to a complete stop. He just looks at him a moment, tears running down his face, and all he can do is weep like a baby, going limp, into his mother's arms…

Sam steps over to them, waiting for a look from his wife, who finally gives it to him, with the expression of shock, pain and complete fear…

SAM

What happened?!

DISSOLVE TO:

INT. HOSPITAL – DAY

All the Baker children are in the lobby. Scout is leaning against Hunter, and being held by him. Fish is pacing…

Mason begins staring toward the door, where the Doctor talks to Sam and Laura, who are shaking their heads, in disbelief, but then hug, and look relived, as they head out into the lobby, to their eager children…

DISSOLVE TO: REAL TIME

EXT. BURNING PITS – NIGHT

Everyone watching as Mason is helping Leo, upward off the sand…

MASON

You're okay, big brother.

As Mason is helping him upward, Leo suddenly pulls out a gun, aiming at Mason. Everyone stands back, as does Mason, holding his hands away from Leo.

MASON

Whoa…relax, Leo… You don't need that. Everyone

here is family. (Leo backing up) Just relax, and please,

Leo, put down the gun.

MARY

(off-screen)

You're not just weak, you're CRAZY! You want to lead

these people, _NOT_ KILL THEM!

Leo sobbing, and lowering the gun, and backing away. No one tries to stop him, as he heads back over to the sand wall, disappearing over the top of it…

Everyone just looking at Mason, who stands there watching. Suddenly, a shot goes off. Mason and many others go running for the sand wall, climbing and looking out. Their POV of Leo running through random huffs, who had been approaching the pits, but now making attempts for him, as he shoots a few in the head, while making his escape, up off of the beach…

POV Leo, coming around the corner of the hotel, ducking down, as a pair of hummers pull up into the parking lot, with Doc and the other cousins jumping out. Leo watches them head into the hotel, as he then heads opposite direction, down a back street…

MARY

(off-screen)

Go to your other people. You can sleep, there…

You need to rest…

Leo arriving at his hummer, and climbing in…

DISSOLVE TO:

INT. SSH – NIGHT

Mason, Gunner, and Wyatt are all putting on battle gear. Jason, Porter, Colton are doing the same. Doc and the cousins are there, loading up on ammo. Mayday and all his soldiers are also there, and gearing up…

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. SSH PARKING LOT – NIGHT

Mason and all the others are piling into their hummers/army vehicles. There are even more men now, out there waiting, with the dogs. Porter stands through sunroof, manning the 50-cal. A couple cousins walk to end of parking lot, to take care of a few huffs. Mason pulls out his radio…

MASON

(into radio)

Everyone can relax once we return, but for now, stand

ready and keep eyes out for any signs of trouble,

including our lost brother.

CHASIN

(over radio)

What about these other people of his, that you finally

told us about? Are you sure it isn't them, who attacked

the cousins?

MASON

(into radio)

I would have brought everyone, if I did. His other people,

are the sort who know what they're doing, and only god

knows how many of them there are.

CHASIN

(over radio)

What if he comes back here, with them?

MASON

(into radio)

You're in charge for a reason. Just relax, and do your

thing, son. I trust your judgment.

CHASIN

(over radio)

Thanks, Dad. Be safe, and good luck.

MASON

(into radio)

Back before you know it.

Everyone now loaded up, as Mason closes door, and pulls out of parking lot, leading them all onto the highway, and turning right, heading South…

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. BARVIEW CAMPSITE – NIGHT

Doc is leading the cousins, into the woods where those men had run off. They have flood lights, and dogs, leading the way. Doc is holding a radio…

DOC

(into radio)

Entering the spot, they were last seen. Dogs are

definitely picking something up.

MASON

(over radio)

We're staying stealth, right here, until you tell us

otherwise.

Dissolve to the dogs anxiously leading the cousins through the woods/brush, and onto a trail…

Dissolve to the cousins cautiously entering what appears to be a camp, but with no one around. They hold their guns up, as they search around, eventually being led away, by the dogs…

Dissolve to the dogs now barking, as they lead the cousins over a hill, and onto the beach. With a visual of several men, running on the beach, in the dark.

DOC

(into radio)

Heading right at you!

POV of several sets of headlights flashing their high beams, onto the beach, and right at about a dozen (retreating) men. A few hummers and army vehicles quickly pull forward, right on the men. Porter is aiming the 50-cal, at them. Most of them already have their hands up, while the others began to aim their guns, before wisely deciding to lower them, and drop them, raising their hands…

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. LEO/ANTHONY'S CAMP – NIGHT

Leo enters a large log cabin, where he comes face to face with Dylan. There are plenty of other men, around…

LEO

Where is Anthony?

DYLAN

He led a team, to spy on whatever it is your family is

down there doing. We had no idea it was them, or that

we'd be hearing from you.

LEO

Please tell me he didn't engage them?! Because someone

did.

DYLAN

Of course not! He just wanted to make sure it was

you guys.

LEO

Good. That was smart… (Leo looking right at him)

So…how has things been working out, here?

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. BURNING PITS – NIGHT

All the men who were captured, are now tied up, on the beach, against the pier, near the staircase (not Anthony's men)...

Chasin, Missy, April, Jennifer and others, are speaking with Mason.

MASON

They don't seem to know anything about Leo's other

camp, and I don't recognize any of them. They say

they've been surviving here, and it's either kill,

or be killed, when it comes to other people.

CHASIN

Like a story from Grandpa, we've all been hearing

our entire lives.

MASON

He warned us, it'd be this way.

APRIL

The question is…is it that way, for us?

Everyone looking from her, to the "prisoners" …

Dissolve to a huff, falling into the burning pit, with Mason watching, with a yawn…

MASON

That's the first one I've seen in quite a while. I think

we can call it a night.

CHASIN

The prisoners are all in the game room. They seem to

understand what kind of people we are, and that if

they behave, they just might be alright.

MASON

Well, whether we can trust them or not, will be a family

decision, and not until after they deserve it. The more

time they spend as prisoners, the more they'll appreciate

their freedom, and what happens if they blow it.

CHASIN

I was thinking, maybe we should put them to work,

tomorrow, on the highway blockade. They already saw

the work we did here tonight. Let them see and fully

understand it, when they see how we're securing the

entire area.

Mason nodding…

MASON

I like it. They'll respect what we're doing more, if they

end up feeling like a part of it. (patting Chasin) Nice

work, son…

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. LOG CABIN PORCH – DAY

Leo walking out of his cabin, onto his porch. He yawns, and stretches…

He looks on, as Dylan approaches…

DYLAN

(looking over Leo's face)

I guess I'd sleep twelve hours after a day that left me

looking like that.

LEO

Yeah…coming off the meds is going to be a process.

DYLAN

You sure you can handle it? Or that's it's the right call?

Leo just staring at him…

LEO

I made this place, as one where I wouldn't have to

worry about being questioned, like that.

Leo continuing to stare at him, before finally turning toward Anthony, who is now approaching the porch…

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. JETTY – DAY

Mason and his people are hard at work, with their tractors, digging holes, knocking down trees, and placing logs/trees as part of a huge blockade, that begins at the base of the jetty…

It's a huge project, and work in progress, as Mason is in the middle of it, directing everyone, including the prisoners, who are untied, and working hard. One man stands over them, keeping an eye on them. Other guards are out and about, killing random huffs, or keeping an eye out for them…

CHASIN

So, you're not worried about this being a problem for

Uncle Leo and this other group of his, that you for

some reason waited to share with the rest of the family?

MASON

The idea of this blockade is to keep the dead out. If

Leo's group needs access into town, they have back

roads they can use.

CHASIN

The dead won't use those roads?

MASON

Doesn't seem likely. They'd stick to the main road, and

all the noise down here. If Leo's group is smart, they'll

block that road off themselves, and stick to using this

side of the coast, once they realize what we've

accomplished, down here.

CHASIN

You think he's with them, now?

MASON

I'm guessing so, which is probably a good thing. Good

that he'd be giving them a heads up. And maybe they

know how to handle him, better than we do, right now.

Mason continues to direct and supervise, all the hard work, around him…

DISSOLVE TO: FLASHBACK

EXT. BAKER PARK – DAY

Leo (about 5 years younger) is walking hand in hand, with his mom, Laura. They walk through the woodsy part of the Baker Park…

LEO

This is my favorite part of the entire compound. I

love how this part is exactly the way it was, before

mankind had laid a finger on it.

LAURA

I love how it was your idea, to do that, and have

it as a forest, right next to our home.

LEO

I love when I have the time to begin my days,

hiking the trails, here, and around the lake.

LAURA

I love when my son actually has the time to do

things like that, with his day, and of course, to be

home, close to his mother.

Leo looks at her with a warm smile, and one in return…

They walk in silence for a moment…

LEO

Mom, can I ask you something?

LAURA

You can ask me all the somethings you want?

LEO

Will you walk over there, with me?

Silence a moment…

LAURA

Yes…it's time we face it…

They walk in silence, as they come out of the woods, and to a trail, next to the lake. They begin walking the trail…

More silence…

LEO

Okay, I have another something, for you, to ask

about.

LAURA

Yes, my sweet Leo?

LEO

Do you think…

LAURA

Go ahead…

LEO

Do you think…that those meds, although they help

me in one sense…possibly hold me back, in another?

Laura takes a few steps, then a deep breath…

LAURA

I think you are perfect the way you are…other than

the way you worry… Over in those very woods, is

where I saw you in a kind of pain, that would kill me to

ever see again. I know, that wife of yours is putting some

thoughts in your head, about who you _could_ be, if not

taking medication that helps you in a way, that you can

not help yourself. There is nothing there to be ashamed

of. The pain I saw you in, that horrid day, was based on

shame. You thought we would all feel differently about

you…that your father would feel differently about you.

Those little pills, that you take every day, is the reason you

no longer feel that kind of pain, or shame.

They walk in silence for a moment…

LAURA

So, no… I don't believe it holds you back, in any shape

or form. I believe it's necessary, just like the medication

and treatment I went through, to survive, and still be

here, enjoying this kind of beauty, with the best son a

mother could ask for…

They begin crossing a large field, toward another woodsy area…

LEO

Mom…you can really ramble sometimes.

Laura blurts out laughing, and gives Leo a big playful nudge and squeeze. He laughs back, and puts his arm around her…

Dissolve to them arriving at the other woodsy area, entering and staring ahead, at something…

LAURA

(looking at Leo)

It's okay…it's time…

She and Leo step forward…

POV from behind a tombstone, as both Laura and Leo arrive, in front of it…

POV Leo…

LEO

I'm sorry to disappoint you…but it's the only way to

continue spending time with you, and to continue

receiving your knowledge… I'll begin taking the pills

again, mom…

Leo's POV of the tombstone, with his mother's name on it, "Laura"…

POV from behind the tombstone, of Leo grabbing his mother's hand, and walking away with her…

POV Fish, watching Leo, leave his mother's gravesite…

POV from behind Fish, still watching Leo, who swigs from a bottle of booze, while walking alone, out of the graveyard…

DISSOLVE TO: PRESENT TIME

EXT. JETTY BLOCKADE – EVENING

Mason and the others, looking over the completed work, with pride…

The blockade stretches from the jetty to the highway, and across it, to the hillside…

There would be nowhere for huffs to go, other than to turn and go back the way they came from. There is more hillside and a bay, on the other side of the blockade…

Dissolve to the entire group, loaded up and pulling away. The prisoners are now all tied up, and sitting on the flatbeds, being guarded…

POV Mason, driving his hummer, with Chasin in passenger seat, Gunner and Wyatt in the back…

MASON

They did great work, and seem to understand we're

no threat to them.

GUNNER

Doesn't change what they did…

MASON

Indeed, it doesn't… They'll spend some time locked

up, and will stand in front of everyone, and plead

their case… That's how Grandpa always said it would

work…

CHASIN

They seem like decent people… who deserve a

second chance…

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. BURNING PITS – NIGHT

Mason and everyone outside, with the bonfire burning, and the pits. It's a tame group, this time. Everyone is more relaxed, and sitting around talking, rather than drinking…

A few fireworks are going off, as Gunner walks away from where he just lit the fireworks, and walks back over to Mason and others…

GUNNER

Seems like the clearing is certainly working. I don't think

we've had more than a dozen or so, all night…

MASON

In a week or so, we'll come back, and go house to house,

killing off the ones stuck indoors, and gather supplies…

WYATT

So, tomorrow we block off the South side (cutoff)

MASON

Which will be much easier, because it's just the highway,

no digging. But there is a large area there, that we weren't

able to clear, the first night. So, we'll spend the day clearing,

and be heading home, with any luck before it gets dark…

GUNNER

What about the cousins? I heard they're interested in

remaining here, at the hotel?

MASON

Not yet. When we come back in a week, is when we'll

help them set up here, for the long haul…

WYATT

We need to get the Sand Series going, again. It'll never

be like before, but it'll be family, like it was when you

old people first came up with that term.

MASON

It was right after one of the best ones we ever had,

that your grandpa first told us about the compound,

and the reality of it… Until then, it had only been a

dream… Right here on this very beach…a long, long

time ago…

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. HIGHWAY – DAY

Mason and the group, hard at work, constructing a large blockade, over the highway, with the ocean/bluff on one side, and hillside on the other…

There are already a few huffs on the other side of the blockade, doing their best to get through it, but to no prevail. One of them even falls over the side of the road, and into the ocean…

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. BURNING PITS – DAY

This time they have built a much smaller perimeter, with their pit, just enough room for the RV's and for people to lounge around. Huffs are spilling into the pits, but not at the same number as Tillamook, Bay City, or the first night in Rockaway, at the hotel…

Dissolve to evening, with no more huffs around, and the pit blockade coming down, as all the vehicles begin pulling away, followed by the RV's…

DISSOLVE TO:

HIGHWAY – EVENING

The caravan is leaving Tillamook, entering the woods/coast range…

POV begins going through all the vehicles, and over the tired, accomplished expressions, of all the people…

Bird's eye POV of the caravan, with Mason's hummer about a hundred yards in front of the group, leading the way, back for the compound…

POV Mason, with Chasin in passenger seat, and Gunner and Wyatt in the back.

GUNNER

I don't know about you guys, but I'm feeling pretty

good, about what we accomplished.

MASON

We'll be giving everyone back home, a reason to

be optimistic.

WYATT

Hopefully Zane will be up for joining us, next week,

when we head back.

MASON

I'll be happy if he or Grandpa, have left their rooms…

Mason's POV as he goes around a corner, and slams his breaks as he runs right into a huge crowd of huffs. He tosses his radio at Chasin, and begins trying to back up, as Chasin is heard on the radio.

CHASIN

(off-screen, into radio)

Hold back! Hold back!

Mason is in the motion of backing up, but then hesitates, with a strange look, directly at one of the huffs, at his window, who looks right back at him, actually making eye contact. Every hair on Mason's arm, is standing up, while realizing she is not a huff, but bloody, and acting as if she was, one…

Mason looks around at all the others, who appear to be huffs…

GUNNER/WYATT

(off-screen)

Backup, Backup, BACKUP!

BLACK

CREDITS

 **THE** **END**


	16. Season 2, Episode 10 (Season Finale)

ABOVE THE DEAD . com

Season 2, Episode 10 (season finale) (extended)

"Beaverton"

INTRO

BLACK...

FADE IN:

EXT. WOODS/HILLTOP – DAY

Dakota turns to look at Cleo, who is staring downward…

CLEO

Shhhiit…

Everyone looking at one another, then back down the hillside…

Their POV of the highway, with an army of huffs going one direction, and another army, going the opposite direction…

An RV is blocking the highway, wedged between the railing, on one side, and the hillside, on the other. It's between both armies, of huffs, who have put plenty of distance between themselves…

DIVIT

(looking through his binoculars)

This must have just happened…five, maybe ten

minutes, ago.

GENO

Why didn't we hear it?

Divit's POV through binoculars, of the RV.

DIVIT

(off-screen)

I'm guessing that RV was parked, when the original

group, of the dead, showed up.

CLEO

(off-screen)

Call them huffs.

DAMON

Huffs? What are huffs?

Divit pulls away the binoculars, before looking back into them.

DIVIT

They probably tried to drive away, and couldn't get

through the heard, ending stuck, like that.

DAKOTA

So, half these things are coming back our way.

Divit, looking toward that group. POV through his binoculars, of the huff group, with the front of their line disappearing, around the corner of the hillside…

POV Divit looking away from the binoculars, and beginning to turn and edge himself away.

DIVIT

We need to go, now! It's not going to take them

long to reach the truck.

Dakota and everyone else, taking one last look, and realizing they better hustle!

Dissolve to them all, hustling down the hillside. They're in a hurry, but far from panicking. But then Damon jumps for his life, as another deer goes running away, not far from them.

DAMON

OH, SWEET MARY! What these deer trying to do to me?!

DIVIT

The dead probably scared them all, up off the roads.

CLEO

Huffs, call them huffs.

DAMON

Yeah, cause that's what's important, right now!

Dissolve to them all, nearing the bottom, and speeding up, with their POV of the army of huffs, closing in on the area with the trucks…

DIVIT

Move it people, move it!

They all move with extreme urgency, hopping of the hillside, and attracting the huffs, right for them. Geno jumps in drivers side, scooting over for Divit. He yelps, as a huff meets him at the closed window, of passenger side.

Divit begins pulling out, and using the truck to shield the other truck, from the huffs, as the two random guys climb in the front, safely, and begin the engine. The girls, Conner and Damon, all barely make it into the back of the truck, and are still dodging the grasp of random huffs, with a big yelp from Damon, as the truck begins pulling away, and both trucks safely drive out of danger, and down the highway…

Cleo and Dakota are breathing heavily, yet not as heavily as Damon, who stares at them, taking notice of a developing smirk, on Cleo's face...

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. HIGHWAY – DAY

A vehicle, up off the highway, is in flames, while gunshots are being fired. Suddenly, a truck is hit by a grenade, as a ton of other cars, turn around, and drive away, while taking on gunfire…

POV Zane (watching through binoculars), Stix, Gary, Shade, Rod, Kemp, and Lester, on a hilltop, off in the distance, watching over the scene from the highway…

They watch, as a caravan of vehicles drive away from the scene, before pulling over, and standing their ground…

GARY

What are they doing?

Zane just watching, in silence…

POV through his binoculars, as he looks over the other direction, where a ton of army vehicles begin charging down the highway, toward the other vehicles, who had been fired on…

Zane looks to the other vehicles, remaining where they are…

POV Zane.

ZANE

What are they waiting for?

The army vehicles are speeding for them, but begin to slow down, as someone launches a grenade at the lead vehicle, blowing it off the road, as all the other vehicles slam on their brakes…

GARY

Jesus!

Zane wide eyed, watching intensely.

Now both sides are shooting serious firepower at one another…

The shooting/fighting goes on for a bit, while closely watched by Zane, Stix and the others…

Eventually the army vehicles begin inching closer, launching grenades, of their own. It does not take them long to send the other group, speeding off down the highway, with only a mild chase from the army vehicles, who give up, turn around, and begin heading back their own direction, as Zane watches, glued in on where they're heading…

DISSOLVE TO:

THEME TUNE/CREDITS

Shots of the army of huffs, marching down highway 6, as opening credits roll…

CUT TO:

EXT. HILLTOP – DAY

Zane staring at the army vehicles…

GARY

That can't be the same group, that held our camp,

could it?

ZANE

(looking through binoculars)

Probably just a handful of them…

GARY

What do you mean?

ZANE

I see cop cars, down there… I'm guessing soldiers,

officers, and god knows who else, merged together

to form, (motioning toward the caravan) whatever

this group is…

GARY

So…was that Grover, down there, fighting them?

ZANE

I was going to ask _you_ that. You said his camp is over

near the city. I don't see how they would have gotten

to the opposite side, to attack a group, blocking them

from getting to that side, in the first place.

GARY

So, who the hell were they?

ZANE

That's a very good question…

GARY

How do we know it wasn't your people?

Zane a leering glare at Gary…

ZANE

Because they lost…

Zane continues staring at him, then back out toward the highway and the army caravan…

GARY

Oh, cause your people are too badass, to retreat from

that? Well, if that's the case, how come they haven't

come to rescue you and your precious little cousin,

from a bunch of damn cons?

ZANE

The truth is, most of them are busy at the coast,

clearing it of all the dead, and constructing blockades,

to keep them from getting back inside. They're so

 _badass_ , they're creating a dead-free zone, from

Tillamook to the end of Rockaway. They're due back

either today or tomorrow. So, I'm sure you'll be

meeting them, soon.

SHADE

He's full of shit.

GARY

Why would you share that information now, and

not before?

ZANE

To prevent your people from possibly going there,

and screwing things up.

Gary just staring from the highway, to Zane, who is staring at the highway…

GARY

Like Swish says, it's hard to believe anything this

guy says, as he says so much.

LESTER

If your cousin is so important, why wouldn't your

people ditch their so-called beach project, to come

save her?

GARY

Fair question…

ZANE

Because that radio call I made, was a bluff, like I told

Stix. Or else they would have already marched, well

over a hundred people, right up to your front gate.

STIX

So, how come you're telling us this, now?

Zane motioning toward the highway.

ZANE

Because it's clear your people have more pressing

concerns. Which concerns my people, as well. Not to

mention this mysterious new group… I'm pretty sure

this makes us all allies.

Gary just staring at him, as Zane continues staring toward the highway…

Zane's POV of the army caravan, taking an exit, and now going to the right, down another main road.

ZANE

(off-screen)

I think I know where they're going…

POV Zane looking at Stix.

ZANE

The Nike headquarters, is that direction. Makes sense

someone would make a base or camp out of that place.

GARY

How do we know you're not already allies, with one of

those groups? (Zane rolling eyes) You just admitted lying

to us, about the radio call. Maybe that's because you're

using a new bluff, to keep you safe?

ZANE

Fine, let's head back and let your boy Swish, decide, for

himself, and blow a golden opportunity to. (stops talking)

Zane stops midsentence, just staring at the highway…

KEMP

What is that?

ROD

Are they going after them, now?

Their POV of three police cars, driving past the army caravan, in the opposite direction, and back onto the highway, heading west, in direction of the other group.

POV Zane and the others, just watching.

ZANE

I don't think so…

Gary looks at Zane, then back toward the highway, as they watch in silence, as all three squad cars cruise down the highway…

GARY

Are they tracking them?

ZANE

Maybe?

POV highway, as one of the police cars, takes an offramp, while the other two continue down the highway…

The car driving up the offramp, turns left, and begins going down a long road, in the direction of the hill that Zane and the others are on…

GARY

(off-screen)

Ummm… That one's not coming for us, is he?

POV Zane and them watching, as the other two speed down the highway, and out of their view, as the highway disappears, between the hills. Zane and them, focus on the other car, still coming their direction…

GARY

Seriously, where's this one going?

POV police car going up a long, fairly steep hill…

ZANE

(off-screen)

Holy shit.

GARY

(off-screen)

What?

Zane pointing down near the direction in which the car is going.

ZANE

There's another one, already down there.

They're all looking.

KEMP

It's just been there, the whole time?

ROD

Where?

Their POV of a huge field, with a few random trees/brush, in one spot, over by the bluff, of a big hill, with a cop car in between the trees…

ZANE

(off-screen)

Over by those random trees, hiding in the middle.

The other cop car drives into the field, as POV follows it right over to those random trees/brush, where the other cop car is parked, with a great view of the highway, and the entire area…

ZANE

(off-screen)

Yep, he's going right to him…

POV Gary.

GARY

They know we're here!

ZANE

(annoyed)

Jesus Christ! No, they don't! It's a relay post. That's

how they knew the other group was coming… I think

this guy, is just relieving the other.

They all watch, as the parked car backs up, and allows the other one, to pull in.

ZANE

(off-screen)

See…

The originally parked car, parks behind the new one. He gets out, walking over to the window of the other one.

POV Zane…

ZANE

Now they're just bullshitting, a moment. I bet this other

one will leave soon…and when he does, it leaves us with

a golden opportunity…

Gary and the others, just staring at Zane…

DISSOVLE TO:

INT. CAR, FIELD/RANDOM TREES/BRUSH – DAY

Woman (Harris, 31, in uniform) is reading a book, and occasionally looking up and around, and through her side and rearview mirrors. She puts down the book (cover reading "Coping with the loss of a child") and sips from her water bottle, while watching a huff, down in the field, below the bluff that sits in front of her. The huff is walking the opposite direction…

She checks all her mirrors, puts down the water bottle, and picks her book back up, continuing to read…

MAN

(over radio)

Daniels here, I've got about two dozen creepers, who

just made their way onto the highway, heading west. As

I say that, even more are now coming out of the woods,

so keep your eyes open, Johnson, and let us know if they

stay on track, over…

Harris puts down the book, and picks up radio…

HARRIS

(into radio)

Harris, here. Daniels reports at least two dozen

creepers, exiting woods and heading west, on the

highway, over…

BASE  
(over radio)

Base, copies…

Harris checks mirrors, picks up book, and continues reading…

Eventually Daniels comes back over radio…

DANIELS

Final count looks like about thirty, of them. Nothing

compared to the herd we saw a few days ago, over…

Harris looks all around, checking mirrors, then back to her book…

She reads a few moments, before taking a deep breath, then looking up and closing eyes, as she exhales…

She opens eyes, looks back down at her book, then takes a quick glance at her mirror, followed with an even quicker double look.

Her POV of about a half dozen huffs, in the mirror, coming out of the brush, at the other end of the field, and directly behind her. She sits there watching, as they come closer, and right toward her…

HARRIS

Shit…

POV Harris's squad car, as it starts up, and she begins backing out, with the huffs about sixty-seventy feet behind her…

POV huffs, watching the car, backing up, and begin driving away.

GARY

Oh fuck…

The huffs are not huffs! It's Zane and the others, pretending, as they drag/limp in direction of the car…

ZANE

It's okay! This is what I was hoping for.

GARY

What the hell are you talking about?! You said we'd

shoot him in the leg, once he got out, to put us down.

ZANE

That was plan B. Just keep walking toward him.

ROD

What the hell?!

GARY

Christ sake! Mind filling us in, on plan _A_?!

ZANE

He's going to circle around, and lose us. Soon as

we're out of his sight, I'll run back and hide in the

brush, right next to where he parks. You guys head

for those trees, ahead, and stay out of sight. Once

he returns, I'll jump him.

GARY

(looking at Stix)

Are we really doing this?!

STIX

Sounds like a genuine plan, to me…

GARY

Not a god damn thing _genuine,_ about the way he

explained it to us!

Dissolve to the police car, coming to a quiet stop, on the road across from the field, it had been parked in…

POV Harris, looking all around, before driving back into the field, heading toward that same parking space…

POV Gary and the others (besides Zane), in the brush, watching the squad car, park back in-between the trees/brush…

GARY

This feels like a win/win situation… Either his plan

works, or he gets himself killed.

A couple chuckles from Rod and Shade… Gary looks at Stix.

GARY

You've been quiet, Stix.

STIX

I'm just letting him do his thing. Hard part's already

over. Looks to me like he's got this. Swish wants to

know if we can trust this guy… I'm trying to figure

that out, for him…

GARY

And your thoughts, so far?

STIX

I'll get back to you, after he pulls this off…

Stix motioning toward Zane, who simply rises from the brush, with a quick step in front of the driver's side window, and a gun aimed right at it…

Harris doesn't even flinch, but slowly lowers her book, and raises her hands, with a stare at Zane…

POV from Gary and them, as they see Harris slowly rising out of her car, with Zane holding the gun on her.

STIX

(as he rises out of brush)

How ya like him, now?

Gary rising, with a nod and his lip out, as they all begin walking toward Zane…

POV Zane, already cuffing Harris, and then patting her down…

HARRIS

I'm only with these people, because they gave my

daughter and I, a safe place to survive. I didn't know

they were going to do the things they do.

Zane doesn't speak, until he is completely finished patting her down…

ZANE

What kind of things are they doing?

HARRIS

Don't you already know? Isn't that why you're here?

ZANE

Who are the people you just battled with, on the

highway?

Harris throwing him a quizzical expression.

HARRIS

It wasn't you?

ZANE

No! Who was it?

HARRIS

They don't know! They're after some Grover guy, but

they have his group pinned down, at their camp, just

outside the city.

Harris looking over Stix and the others, as they arrive.

GARY

Nice! He is a she! (cocky look at Zane) No wonder you

were so easily able to get the drop on her.

ZANE

(continuing to question Harris)

Why do they want Grover, and what are these things,

they do?

HARRIS

They consider him a threat, and want to express

dominance. I'm only a part of them, because they took

in my fellow officers and me, because they knew they

could use us. But those, they have no use for, they only

take from. They've sent away families, after taking

everything from them… I have a daughter of my own,

there with me. She's the only reason I'm even trying to

survive, right now.

Zane motions for Stix, to keep an eye on Harris. Stix holds a gun on her, as Zane looks through her vehicle…

GARY

What do you mean, they have Grover pinned down?

Zane takes notice of the book she was reading…

HARRIS

They're keeping them from leaving their camp. The

plan was to attack it tomorrow, until whatever that

surprise attack was, just played out.

Zane coming out of car.

ZANE

So, you really don't have any idea who those people

were? What they wanted?

Harris just nodding her head…

STIX

What makes you refer to it as a surprise attack?

Harris shrugging.

HARRIS

No reason, just that it came by surprise, and was the

first time anyone has actually threatened this group.

GARY

 _Your_ group…

ZANE

Her old group. She's one of us now…

All the others guys throwing him a very wary look…

ZANE

Don't worry, we'll do it Swish's way. She'll remain a

prisoner, until she proves herself, which she'll have

plenty of opportunity to do...(looking right at her)

Starting now.

HARRIS

What do you need me to do?

Zane gives her a very serious look…

ZANE

First of all…don't screw me! I too, am also stuck with

a group, I don't want to be with, but even (motioning

toward the others) these idiots are better than what

you've been dealing with. If you want them to trust

you, and for us to safely get your daughter back to

you…you're going to have to tell us every possible

thing you can, that will aid us in doing so…

DISSOLVE TO: FLASHBACK

EXT. COMPOUND (guard tree house) – EVENING

Hunter (with binoculars, holding a radio) and Joshua, are in a tree house, looking over the walls of the compound. The tree house is almost completely camouflaged, by the branches of the trees, along with all the surrounding trees, and brush below.

There are walkway planks at each end of the tree house, that go around the entire compound. Blake is entering, over one of those planks, as Hunter tries using the radio…

HUNTER

(into radio)

Zane, copy?

No response…

BLAKE

How long do we wait?

HUNTER

He's only a few hours late.

BLAKE

Beach crew won't be back for at least forty-eight hours…

Please tell me you'll let the Rough Riders leave, first

thing in the morning, if Zane's still out there?

Hunter tuning, looking at Blake…

HUNTER

You and your Rough Riders, are about the only line

of defense, we have here, right now.

BLAKE

You have the weapons you need, to keep anyone out.

We should have been out there with them. You have to

allow us to go back out there, and bring them home.

Hunter just shaking his head, at him…

BLAKE

Then just me and a couple others. Or let us all go, and

set up relay post, every five-six miles.

HUNTER

I'll think on it, and let you know… Hopefully we'll

hear from them, soon.

Hunter heading for the plank (Blake following), with a look back at Joshua.

HUNTER

Thank you for your service, up here, Joshua.

JOSHUA

You're welcome, sir.

Hunter and Blake walking along the plank. The plank goes through the line of trees, remaining fairly camouflaged from the outside. There are several ladders that lead down below, on the inside of the compound. Hunter passes two of them, before exiting on the third one, followed by Blake…

BLAKE

It's been almost a month, and not one member of

the dead, has shown up at these walls.

Hunter climbs down onto a large deck, with storage rooms.

HUNTER

Yet…plenty of the living.

Hunter opens storage room, grabs a clipboard and begins going through supplies/weapons.

BLAKE

Only those who had heard of this place, looking for

shelter, and to contribute, not to be hostile. Not a

one of them.

HUNTER

That's the way it begins, everyone hunkering down,

making new friends and family. Soon, those who lost

their refuge, will group together, and become desperate,

looking to take. Soon enough, that kind of thing will

show up at our doorstep. I can't risk not having

manpower, to defend it.

Hunter looking through some serious firepower…

BLAKE

I'm not questioning your methods, not for a second. I

just want you to understand, that the Rough Riders are

up for anything, you need us to do. Don't make your

decisions based on anything, other than that.

Hunter stopping a moment, with a look at Blake…

HUNTER

I appreciate that, Blake, and I appreciate every last one

of your Rough Riders. They're working out just the way

Zane always said, they would. You guys are a huge asset,

to what we have going, here.

BLAKE

Thank you, sir.

HUNTER

As far as Zane, he was delayed up on the mountain, a lot

longer than he is now. So, I'm far from worried, and soon

will have an army to send out after him, if need be.

Blake moves some heavier equipment around, as Hunter continues to organize, as Joshua comes over the radio…

JOSHUA

(over radio)

Zane, this is base, over…

Silence… No response, as Blake and Hunter continue to look through the supplies…

JOSHUA

(over radio)

Where are you, coach?

DISSOLVE TO: PRESENT TIME

EXT. CAMP GLENWOOD – DAY

Random guards, up on top of the log wall, on a small deck (with a ladder built into the logs, below it). They are taking notice of two trucks, turning off the highway, onto Glenwood Lane, and crossing the bridge/creek. One of the guards, shouts down below.

GUARD

Divit's back.

Down below, they begin opening the gates, as Divit and the other truck, enter the camp…

Once parked, Conner jumps out and shares a quick word with Cleo/Dakota, before quickly taking off…

Swish approaches, with a few others, as Divit, Cleo and Dakota await his arrival…

SWISH

(smiling)

So happy to see you all safely return, and I hear we

can expect at least half of that dead herd, to be

returning as well?

DIVIT

Probably be awhile, but yeah, they should be

through, eventually.

SWISH

Very good to know. I guess we'll call this mission a

success. (looking at the girls, with smile) I appreciate

the help you ladies have been.

Divit glances over toward Damon and Geno, standing close by.

DIVIT

I heard more screams from Damon and Geno,

than I did these two.

DAMON

I heard that, Divit!

CLEO

Just like we all heard you scream like a woman.

DAMON

I ain't denying it! That shit was close!

Suddenly, Sam yells and comes running.

SAM

Dakota! Cleo!

Pepsi, DJ and all the others, are behind her.

Swish begins chatting with Divit.

Dakota, a huge smile, as Sam runs into her arms.

DAKOTA

Hey, kiddo!

CLEO

Hey, where's _my_ love?

Sam hugs Cleo, as Eli arrives, receiving a high-five from Dakota. Cleo comes out of hug with Sam, and is offered a high-five from Eli, but gives him a stare.

CLEO

What is that, shit? I just returned from risking my life,

(throwing out her arms) give me some love.

Cleo hugs Eli, as Pepsi and the others arrive, with smiles and hugs from Cleo and Dakota. Dakota smiles at DJ and Renee…

DAKOTA

Hi, Renee. Can I have a hug?

RENEE

Sure.

Dakota gives her a big hug, then one for DJ, as Renee laughs, and then looks at Cleo, who is smiling at her and opening her arms for a squeeze.

CLEO

That's right, you can't hug my girlfriend, without

one for me.

Renee hugs her, as everyone is happy to be reunited. Dakota takes notice of Swish, walking off with Divit. Damon throws Cleo a luring look, as he and Geno begin walking away, leaving the group there, alone…

DAKOTA

So, everyone go grab whatever is most important

to you, but without making it obvious, that you're

packing up.

SAM

What? Why?

DAKOTA

Because, you're finally going home!

Sam an expression of extreme joy…

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. FIELD – DAY

Gary, Rod, Shade, Lester and Kemp are over by their trucks, which are now parked there in the field, close to the parked police car. Zane and Stix, are over at the police car, talking with Harris…

KEMP

I don't know about you guys, but this guy seems

to know what he's doing.

GARY

Which is exactly what makes him dangerous.

SHADE

Exactly, cause I still don't trust the dude.

KEMP

I'm just saying, the way he thinks these things up,

he's a pretty useful guy to have around.

GARY

Until he thinks something up, that screws us all,

directly in the ass.

Shade and Rod, nodding.

ROD

Mm-hmm.

KEMP

Stix, seems to be trusting him.

GARY

That's what worries me.

KEMP

You ain't never liked Stix.

LESTER

He just wants his job.

KEMP

And he can have it, right after we demote Swish, and

put Stix in charge. Don't get me wrong, I'd follow Grover

into hell, if he requested it, for what he's done for us.

And I get, why everyone likes Swish, after taking such

great care of us while behind bars. But now we know

he was actually paid, to be that way, by Grover, who

doesn't know Stix, like us.

ROD

I can agree with that.

LESTER

Especially after the way he took out Eric. That guy

didn't seem all that bad, to me.

GARY

Are you crazy?! That guy was a complete idiot!

KEMP

Why? Because he was going to free this guy and his

family? (motioning toward Zane) Look at him now.

They all look over there, as POV shoots over to Zane, talking to Harris (still handcuffed), as Stix peeks inside the car, while listening…

ZANE

You're sure you can handle this?

Harris nodding.

ZANE

You're sure I can trust you?

She returns his glare, with her own…

HARRIS

I'm trusting you with my life, my daughter's life,

by agreeing to this, so yes, I'm sure…

Zane continues to stare at her…

ZANE

Tell me about your child…

HARRIS

Dominique? She's my every (cutoff)

ZANE

No. The one you lost…

Harris just staring back at him, a moment…

HARRIS

It gets boring out here, all alone… It was the only

book I could find, to bring.

Zane staring into her watery eyes…

ZANE

Tell me who you lost…

Harris just staring at him, then to the ground…

HARRIS

My son… He was six. It's hard to talk about, because

in ways, I haven't even had time to properly grieve

him, yet. His big sister is my everything… My reason

to keep going…

Zane staring at her, and her teary eyes, his own becoming watery…

He turns, with a look at Stix, and then wiping his sleeve against his eyes, while taking notice of Gary and the others, approaching…

They arrive, quietly looking at them all, as Zane begins uncuffing Harris…

ZANE

So, we've got a plan, in place. I'll be crashing with

Harris, tonight…

Gary and the others, with wide-eyed expressions at Zane, then to Stix…

SHADE

What?!

Everyone still staring, as Gary looks right at Harris, and her teary eyes…

GARY

That shit will never fly, with Swish…and why the

hell is that bitch crying?

Without hesitation, Gary's face is met with a mighty blow, from Zane's fist, dropping Gary to the ground.

Shade and Rod take a step toward Zane, who throws them a daring look, as they stop, thinking better of it…

ZANE

(speaking to Gary)

You'll have to excuse my lack of patience, for those

who need to show some respect.

Zane, Harris and Stix, begin walking over toward the trucks…

GARY

Swish will make you pay for that.

STIX

Just like he did after the knife I pinned you to the

tree, with?

Kemp and Lester laughing.

ZANE

(with laugh)

You pinned him to a tree with a knife? Sorry I missed

that. (with a laugh)

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. GLENWOOD LANE/BRIDGE – DAY

Cleo is making out with someone, on the Glenwood bridge…

As POV moves in on them, you can see it's Damon, who she's kissing…

She stops, and smiles at him…

CLEO

So, am I forgiven?

DAMON

I think I can accept that apology, but you make some

special time for me, later tonight, and I'll forgive you

for the next smartass remark that comes out of that

mouth, of yours.

Cleo laughing flirtatiously, as Damon looks around. Geno is approaching from the open gates…

DAMON

What's takin' your friends, so long?

CLEO

I don't know, but I should go check, and leave you

alone, to brag with your buddy.

DAMON

Don't forget to come see me later, and give me

something real, to brag about.

Cleo throwing him a seductive smile/wink, as she heads toward the gates. Geno passes her with a naughty smile, then laughing as he arrives at the bridge…

Cleo can see a few guys near the gates, but they are not paying any attention to her, or even looking her direction. She begins walking very slowly, as she nears the gates, and can see Damon, still looking her direction…

She bends down and begins pretending to tie her shoes…

She can notice Damon and Geno, walking down toward the creek, with their water bottles. She rises, and once out of their sight, and with one last look toward the gates, she begins running off, into the woods…

POV runs with her, as she runs along the side of the camp walls, which eventually begin to go off, in a circular pattern, and eventually disappearing into the woods…

She keeps running, until eventually, someone quietly calls out to her…

DAKOTA

(off-screen)

Cleo!

Cleo stops, and spots Dakota and the others, hiding in the brush, close to the creek. Cleo smiles and heads over to them. Sam, Eli, DJ, Renee, Marlana, Pepsi, Coke and Chance, are all there, and happy to see Cleo…

Cleo arrives to them, with a serious expression, and sick face…

CLEO

Okay, whoever here has the longest finger, needs

to jam that thing down my throat, until I gag the

taste of that guy, right outta there!

Cleo shuttering, with a laugh and hug from Dakota…

DJ

I know how you feel. I kissed a girl once, and I

did _not_ like it.

Some laughs. Renee tries not to, but gives in with a look at Sam, who is laughing…

CLEO

Oh, I've kissed guys, before. That's not the problem.

Marlana throwing her a joking look, with Cleo knowing instantly, where Marlana was going to go, with it.

CLEO

Hey, don't look at me like that. It wasn't because he's black!

Marlana shrugging with a humorous expression.

CLEO

(sarcastically)

You had to know racism would find a way to survive

the apocalypse.

More laughs…

CLEO

Besides, my ex-girlfriend was black, and I never felt

the urge to gag myself after kissing her.

Cleo sticking out her tongue, still disgusted and fighting the taste of Damon.

CLEO

I think I'm just racist against cocky cons, who probably

haven't brushed since before the apocalypse!

A few laughs as Cleo takes a swig of Dakota's water bottle, swishes it, and spits…

CLEO

Jesus (still disgusted), it might have been the dinosaur

apocalypse, since that guy last brushed!

Everyone laughing, as Cleo begins peeking down toward the creek…

CLEO

Can we get across this creek?

ELI

Yeah, it's shallow here. We can use the big rocks,

to step across it.

CLEO

Perfect.

Dissolve to them all carefully stepping over the big rocks, as they cross the creek. Pepsi is carrying Chance, while Coke hops from one rock to the next, all by himself…

Dissolve to them all, carefully crossing a small field, close to the highway. They come to a brushy spot, where they begin hiding…

Dissolve to a truck, coming to a stop, right next to where they are hiding. Sam runs to the back of the truck, spotting Bailey, inside a make-shift carrier…

CONNER

(driver)

Hustle up, it's not going to take them long, to notice

you're gone.

Conner hands a gun to DJ, and one to Marlana. Dakota readies her own gun, with a nod from Conner, who then hops back in the drivers seat.

Cleo hops inside the passenger seat, as all the others climb into the back of the truck, with Bailey and the rest of their things/packs. Eli picks up his bat, happy to have it…

Everyone looks happy/excited, as the truck takes off, and hits the highway, heading west…

Sam has a huge smile on her face, and turns to look at Dakota, who is smiling back at her…

SAM

I'm about to be home…to see my moms…

Sam looking around, at all the smiling faces…

SAM

We're actually going to make it. You guys are

finally going to see it!

ELI

Feels like I've been waiting my entire life to do that.

DJ

I was starting to wonder if we'd have more luck

hunting sasquatch.

Some laughs.

DAKOTA

In an hour or less, you'll all be believers.

Sam can't wipe her smile away, while staring at Dakota…

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. HIGHWAY – DAY

Kemp, and Lester in the back of one of the two trucks, driving along the highway, as they keep a look out…

Gary is driving the lead truck, with Stix in passenger seat.

GARY

Swish is going to flip out like we've never seen, over

this shit. He's going to see this the same as me.

How do we know that sob, isn't back there telling

our enemy, everything there is to tell, about us?

STIX

Because we have his cousin, his sister, and all those

others, he cares so much about.

GARY

I don't like it. He's smart, too smart. He'll figure out a

way around all that.

STIX

There are first time pot heads, in the world, with less

paranoia than you… Or at least there were…

Gary slowing as they near the turnoff, onto Glenwood Lane. Suddenly, three trucks (full of men in the backs, with guns) come speeding over the bridge, and onto the highway, heading west, as Gary and the other truck, arrive from the east…

GARY

What the…

Gary turns onto Glenwood Lane, speeding across the bridge, toward the gates…

CUT TO:

INT. CAMP GLENWOOD (mess hall) – DAY

Swish is violently out of control, kicking and knocking things over, completely thrashing the place, raging out, as others are standing by, quietly and cautiously…

He begins storming outside, through the doors and quickly walking through the camp, watched by curious bystanders…

He marches right toward an area, where Damon and Geno are standing, next to some others. They look worried…

Swish marches right toward them, stopping several yards in front of them…

SWISH

On the ground, inmates!

Geno looks at Damon, who looks around at the others, as both men hesitate…

SWISH

(yelling, and pulling his gun)

I SAID ON THE GROUND, NOW!

Damon and Geno, instantly begin dropping down to the ground, lying flat on their bellies…

Swish walks over toward them, standing in between them, and turning toward Damon…

Without warning, he delivers a mighty/violent back kick, to Geno's face, that he never saw coming…

Swish turns to face everyone else, while Geno struggles, in pain…

SWISH

(speaking sternly)

It's not a knife in the back, but let this be a lesson, to

everyone. You're still a bunch of inmates. You're given

a place to live, and a life, here. Much better than the

one you had last month. But you still have a warden,

and he has chosen me, to make sure you all do what

you have to do, to survive, here! I have to survive

here, too! When you screw your responsibilities up,

and put my survival at risk, (turning toward Geno) I

get VERY ANGRY!

Swish delivers another mighty blow, this time to Damon, right in the face, with the back of his foot/boot…

Others are standing around, nervously watching, even kids, and mothers…

Stix, Gary and the others arrive, with a look at Swish, who stares back at them…

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. HIGHWAY – DAY

Conner, slowly driving around a corner of the highway, not speeding up, until he can see the clear stretch of road, ahead of him…

CONNER

We could run into that herd, anytime, now.

CLEO

We stick to the plan. Drive back out of their range,

once we find them, and then picnic in a bush

somewhere, until they pass us by.

CONNER

Sounds simple…let's just hope it plays out that way…

CLEO

I like our chances out here, a lot better than back

there, with that psycho. And once safely in that

compound, you'll like your chances better than

just about anyone else on the planet.

CONNER

It's that amazing, eh?

CLEO

It was amazing before all this happened, and now…

it's like freaking Disneyland on steroids.

Conner laughing…

CONNER

Sounds (cutoff)

Banging on top of the truck, from those in the back, who are freaking out. Conner's POV through rear view mirror, of those three trucks, speeding around that last corner, heading right after them…

Conner begins speeding up.

CONNER

Everyone HOLD ON!

CLEO

We can't outrun them! The kids won't survive,

back there!

Conner goes speeding around another corner, with everyone in the back, holding on for their lives. The adults are holding down the kids.

CONNER

Then it's a shootout…or we surrender?

POV from the other trucks, of the truck Conner is driving, as they chase him around the corner…

PRISONER #1

No one fires. Swish wants them alive!

POV Cleo.

CLEO

What if we reach the herd?!

CONNER

It's either that, or we start firing at them?

POV from the other trucks, gaining on Conner, who slows down for another corner…

Suddenly, there is gunfire, as all the men in the back of the trucks, duck down!

Suddenly, the lead truck takes on several shots, and loses a tire, spinning off of the road, just able to keep control, with everyone safe…

The other two trucks speed forward, in hot pursuit…

Dakota's POV, as they go around corner, losing sight of the trucks, for a moment. She keeps her aim, and once the trucks come around the corner, she fires every last one of her shots, as the truck loses control, nailing the highway railing, with two of the guys falling right over the side of the truck, and over the railing, and side of the road, and to their deaths, into the deep canyon…

The last truck speeds ahead. Their POV as one of them yells out to the others.

PRISONER

FIRE!

They start unloading their firepower, but are too far off, as they work to gain on them…

POV Pepsi and Eli holding down all the kids, as Dakota, DJ and Marlana hold up their guns, ready to make a final stand, as the other truck gains on them. They lose them for a second, while going around another corner…

Suddenly, the truck slams on the breaks, as they all hold on tightly…

Dakota looks forward, at the sight of the herd, less than a hundred feet from them, then she looks back, as the other truck slams on their breaks, and skidding to a stop. They stay there for a second, before skidding away, and retreating…

Eli is looking at the herd, and banging on the roof. Conner is inside, hesitating, with a look at Cleo, looking back at him. He just waits, ignoring the banging from above…

DAKOTA

(from outside)

Anytime would be good, now!

Conner keeps waiting, with more freaking out from behind…

ELI

GOOOO!

Conner finally puts it in reverse, and backs up just a few feet, and waiting for the heard to catch up, before moving a few more feet…

CONNER

We need the others to think the herd got us. Maybe

if we take our time, they'll just give up and get out of

here.

He continues to lead the herd, and slowly back away from them…

He comes closer to the corner. Cleo's POV through her mirror, nervously watching, to see if the other truck is waiting around the corner. So far, nothing but road, as they keep going back.

Conner now fully backs up, around the corner, and they can both see the other truck, at the end of the highway, before the next corner…

CLEO

Son of a bitch!

CONNER

What do we do?

Cleo looking all around, as Conner backs up some more, as Cleo points to the side of the road, where there is a slope and some brush (canyon on other side of road).

CLEO

Park against the side over there. We all need to hurry

down the side, without being seen by the herd! Move

it! Go now!

Conner speeds over against brushy/slope side of road, parking. He hops out, followed by Cleo, instantly helping the others out from the back, grabbing what they can, including Bailey…

They all begin sliding down the slope, careful not to be seen by the herd, which comes around corner, but is still shielded from the truck/trees/brush…

The prisoners in the other truck can see them, but will soon be chased away, by the herd, if it doesn't turn and slide down the hill after Sam and the others…

They all safely make it to the bottom, and remain dead quiet, as the herd appears to be sticking to the road…

DAKOTA

That was some great quick thinking, you two!

CONNER

It was all her.

CLEO

No time to quit thinking. What's our next move?

Wait until they go by, and _risk_ returning to the truck,

where those assholes, might think up their own clever

way of waiting out the herd, to continue after us? Or

do we start hiking?

Everyone looking at Dakota, who looks back at them, and then at the surrounding area, and then back up toward the truck, and the passing herd…

DAKOTA

I hate leaving the truck, but we can get back to the

highway (motioning ahead), through there.

Dakota looking at Cleo, then to Sam…

DAKOTA

(looking at everyone else)

We got this…

Everyone nodding back at her…

Dissolve to them all, now leaving that area, through the brush, with the sound of the herd, above…

Dissolve to them all, climbing a gravelly hillside. The adults are helping the kids. Renee slips, with a small yelp, but is helped by Cleo…

Dissolve to them all, now sliding down a gravelly hillside…

Dissolve to them all, crossing a long field…

Dissolve to them all, walking through the brush/trees…

Dissolve to them all, with smiles on their faces, as they leave the brush, onto the highway…

SAM

Once again, I'm going to say it… We're going to

make it.

Conner is cautiously looking around.

CLEO

You got that shit right!

DAKOTA

We ain't letting a bunch of dirty cons, (looking at Conner)

no offense, stop you from it, after all you've been through.

Hell no!

Sam and Dakota share a quick hug, as the others smile with relief.

ELI

How far on foot, from here?

DAKOTA

Along the highway, to the turnoff, maybe…couple

hours. From there, it'll still be awhile, but total cake.

CONNER

It's the highway that worries me.

MARLANA

You think they're coming back?

CONNER

I think they're too scared of Swish, not to. And after we

(gesturing with his head), to their men. (shaking his head)

Everyone quiet, and pondering their situation…

SAM

So…

DAKOTA

So, we stay off the road, probably even find a place to

hunker down, for the night, (placing arm around Sam)

and get you home, first thing tomorrow…

Sam looks somewhat disappointed, but understandingly so…

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. HARRIS'S PARKING SPOT – EVENING

POV of the police car, parked in the same spot…

POV inside, with Harris in drivers' seat, and Zane next to her. Her expression is dumbfounded, while shaking her head…

HARRIS

That is all…completely unreal (looking outward), but

then again, so is this new world of ours…

ZANE

(looking outward)

Yeah… I'm sure there are pockets of people all over

the world, dying and surviving, with unreal stories

of their own…

HARRIS

You really think it's happening everywhere? The

entire world?

ZANE

(nodding)

Sure seems like it. Unless it's some kind of chemical

attack (shaking head)… But… I don't know, it just

doesn't feel like that. Yet, I guess it makes more sense

then whatever other theories, one could come up with.

Even biblical speculation is hard for me to see as an

answer, to it all. What kind of a god would reset the

world, with a nightmare like this?

HARRIS

Does it have to be god, to be biblical?

Zane turning with a look at her…

ZANE

Now you sound like my grandfather.

HARRIS

Well, from what you've told me, he doesn't sound

like a bad person to be compared to.

MAN

(over radio)

Donaldson, here. I've got a camper passing my location,

taking the exit onto 26, and going east, over…

HARRIS

(into radio)

Harris, here. Donaldson reports one camper,

entering 26, heading east, over…

BASE

(over radio)

Base, copies…

Silence, with Zane looking at Harris…

ZANE

How much traffic do you guys see, these days?

HARRIS

Less and less, every day. Traffic heading east, toward

the city, is almost unheard of, now. Just people

desperate, looking for supplies…

ZANE

And this camper, are the people inside, doomed,

simply for coming across these guys radar?

Harris looking at Zane, and nodding…

She then looks at the time, and back to him…

HARRIS

Well, my shift is coming to an end. Might be a good

idea for you to get out of sight, before my relief

appears.

Zane just staring at her, with a bit of indecisiveness…

Dissolve to his POV of her, from inside the trunk, as she's about to close it…

ZANE

Just please tell me this is your first time, closing

your trunk on someone?

HARRIS

Don't worry, your story doesn't end, this way.

She closes trunk, leaving him in the dark…

ZANE

(unseen)

That wasn't exactly a no…

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. WOODS – EVENING

Dakota leads the group through the woods. Chance is up over Conner's shoulders…

DAKOTA

We should be able to cross the highway soon. There's

an old cabin, off from the road, where we'd never

have to worry about those guys, looking for us.

They walk in silence for a second…

DJ

And how exactly do you know about this cabin?

DAKOTA

Ever since that compound went up, Grandpa has told

and shown us this entire area. Where to camp, hike,

fish, hunt, crash for a night. We have maps of it all.

(looking back at everyone, with a look of irony) He's a

sick man, huh? Completely out of his mind. (with a laugh)

MARLANA

Wait a minute… Are there actually going to be

supplies, stashed there?

Dakota turning back toward everyone, with a smile.

ELI

Seriously?!

PEPSI

Jesus! This guy!

DJ nodding at her.

DJ

I think he's god…

Sam laughing, as Dakota begins leading them onto the highway, where they all stop, and stare ahead…

Their POV of a bridge, and no way around it…

Dakota begins walking again.

DAKOTA

No time to waste. It'll be about a quarter mile after

the bridge, where we can get back off the road.

Dissolve to them all, now on the other side of the bridge, walking the highway…

Dissolve to the same exact POV, of the bridge, just as they're all disappearing, around the corner, of it. POV remains on the empty highway/bridge, to the silence, until suddenly the sound of running…

Dakota and the others, running back toward the bridge, but instead of crossing it, they pause at the beginning of it, and then begin climbing down under it, and disappearing…

POV remains on the bridge/highway, to the sound of nothing…

Eventually, there is the sound of huffs, and then they can be seen walking the highway, toward the bridge. It's a much smaller herd, of maybe a couple dozen, who approach, and then begin crossing the bridge…

POV finally cuts to Dakota and the others, under the bridge, remaining as quiet as possible…

POV goes over their faces, breathing heavily, but quietly…

Suddenly, Eli begins sliding downward, just a bit, on the gravelly slope. He fights to remain still/quiet, as Renee then begins to slide, with a small yelp!

Conner and the others, become wide-eyed, and then bracing as huffs begin stumbling down the slope.

The kids begin screaming, huffs are rolling/falling all around them. Eli is holding himself down against the ground, next to DJ and Renee (she screams), as a huff rolls right in front of them.

DJ holds Renee, while reaching for his gun. Eli drags the huff by its feet, and rolls it down the slope.

It, and some of the other huffs are rising to their feet, at the bottom of the slope, while a few of the huffs are rolling down so fast, that they go right over the edge, dropping into the canyon…

The huffs that remain, are unable to climb back up the gravelly slope…

A few more are still falling down, from top the bridge, as everyone holds tight, trying to avoid them…

Once there appear to be no more, Dakota is the first to begin helping people up from the slope, and toward the top of the bridge…

Dakota is the last one to climb all the way up, as they all dust off and catch their breaths…

Both Coke and Chance are still crying, and Renee is doing her best to hide it, but so is she. Sam has tears, but is holding it together…

DAKOTA

Is everybody okay? No one bitten?

Dakota checking over Sam's entire body. Eli feels fine, but checking himself, and a spot on his belly, scratched up from the gravel. DJ is checking on Renee.

RENEE

I'm fine. (not making eye contact)

DAKOTA

I know we're upset, and tired, but we have to get up

the highway, and then back off of it. After all this, I'm not

waiting around, to find us in yet another predicament.

They all begin walking, slowly, then more quickly…

Dissolve to them reaching a spot where the canyon ends, and they can begin leaving the highway, into the woods/brush...

As they do, they begin to slow down…

Dakota keeps looking at Renee, who has distanced herself from DJ, just a bit…

Dakota keeps looking at her, and takes notice of her trying to hide her weeping, which is affecting her breathing.

Dakota suddenly stops, as does everyone else, looking at her, except for DJ, who is already trying to calm his sister. Dakota walks over to them, gives DJ a look, and squats down in front of Renee, looking her directly in the face.

DAKOTA

Breathe, and just relax, Renee.

Renee loses it, fighting hard to even breathe, over her need to weep, as Dakota simply hugs and holds her, while Renee lets it out, the best she can…

DJ watches, with a tear, and a hand on her shoulder…

DAKOTA

That was not your fault, Renee. Not for one second.

Not even close. You just let it out, and never blame

yourself over this. Nobody here, does…

Renee lets some out, just enough to get her breathing under control, and fights to find the ability to respond…

RENEE

(speaking through her sobs)

I knew…this…would happen…I knew…I'd do…

something…to get…everyone…killed.

Renee loses it, sobbing so hard, she is again having difficulties with her breathing…

DAKOTA

No!

SAM

It's not your fault, Renee! (Sam crying)

Marlana is extremely concerned, and arriving at their side. Pepsi is teary eyed, and squatted down, holding the boys. Eli looks at DJ, who wipes another tear. Conner is keeping an eye out.

DAKOTA

No, Renee. That is not true and only something in your

imagination, so, so far from a land called the truth,

where a little girl slipped, right after a big kid like Eli,

did the exact same thing. This was NOT your fault!

Renee working hard again, to find the ability to form words…

DAKOTA

It's okay, Renee; breathe, just breathe…

RENEE

He…Eli…didn't…make a…noise…that…made

them…come.

DAKOTA

That still doesn't matter, Renee, and could have

happened to anyone.

RENEE

Anyone…with autism…

DAKOTA

Autism my ass! It might be something that means you

need some extra help, in life. That's all your autism is,

Renee. It's NOT what made you, or Eli, slip. It's not

what made you scared, or barely make a sound, that

the huffs heard. It's also not what got us chased and

shot at, by a bunch of terrible people, who deserve to

feel the way you do right now, but not a beautiful

person like you! You don't get to feel bad, or guilty,

because you didn't do anything wrong!

DJ wiping more tears. Marlana watching Dakota with awe, and tears…

Cleo places a hand on Dakota's shoulder, with tears running down her face…

Sam is standing there, tears down her face, with a look over at Pepsi, and her face full of tears, as the boys watch…

Eli grips his bat, and walks over toward Conner, who heads to the highway, where three huffs are heading their direction…

RENEE

It was just stupid…I thought I was going to slide over

the cliff…I would have only gone to the bottom…of the

little hill…I get so spacey…

Dakota glancing toward the highway, where Conner and Eli, are in control of what turned out to be four huffs. Then she looks back at Renee, and into her eyes…

DAKOTA

You're a kid, and nobody here is mad or blaming you.

We all love you, and can't wait to get you back to that

compound.

Dakota standing up, followed by Renee, with a hug from Marlana, and then her brother. Conner and Eli are returning, with blood on Eli's bat…

CLEO

And the thing is, Renee, the only reason Eli didn't

scream like a baby, is because of his crush on me,

and the fact he didn't want to ruin his chances.

Some laughs.

ELI

(embarrassed)

I do not!

Renee now fights back a laugh, as Sam comes over for a hug…

DISSOLVE TO:

INT. OLD CABIN – EVENING (getting dark)

Dakota leading them through the door of an old cabin. She's shining a flashlight, and walking to a door, where she begins working the combination, of a lock…

ELI

How many years have you memorized that combination?

DAKOTA

(with laugh)

It's easy, because they're all the same…

She opens up the door, shines the light down a staircase, and begins leading them down…

ELI

I saw this episode! This leads to the hatch, from Lost,

huh? There's going to be food and supplies, down here.

Hopefully a doctor named Jack, and a crazy bald guy

named Locke. We could use those guys.

SAM

Zane and I, binge watched that entire series. We

have a hatch at the compound.

ELI

Of course, you do…

Dakota coming to a lantern, turning in on, bringing light to the entire basement, well furnished, with beds, canned foods, plenty of blankets, and other boxes of supplies…

Everyone looking around, totally astonished…

ELI

Called it…

Everyone looking through boxes, Eli excitedly pulls out an entire box of twinkies, holding them up.

ELI

Holy twinkies!

Renee and Sam laugh…

DAKOTA

More supplies here than I thought. We should sleep

in, eat a big breakfast, and take our time, in case those

guys suspect us camping out, and keep looking for us

in the morning. They won't find us down here.

Dissolve to them all bundled up, comfortably laying there, ready for sleep…

DJ

So, how many more of these kinds of places, do

you guys have out here?

DAKOTA

You'd be surprised…this was Grandpa's life, he lived for

this kind of thing, and always felt great knowing it'd be

here, whether in his lifetime, or the next. And the thing

of it is, he wasn't even close to being done. He had so

many more ideas, and money coming in, to spend on

them. As prepared for it all, that we were now, ten,

twenty years from now, we would have had the

president himself, seeking salvation, at our doorstep.

DJ

I don't know, seems like they have everything they

need, there.

DAKOTA

They do, but…more ammo, more RPG's, more (cutoff)

ELI

Jesus! They have an RPG?

DAKOTA

They do, several, but the plan was for an entire

storage room of them, and so much more. Too much

of the family fortune had already been spent, putting

that place together…

Silence…then someone heard snoring…

DAKOTA

I'm ready to start snoring, myself. Lights out.

Dakota shuts off lantern, bringing the room to complete darkness…

SAM

(off-screen)

I know, I keep saying it…but we're going to make it…

DISSOLVE TO:

INT. TRUNK – NIGHT

Complete darkness…gives way a bit, as Harris opens trunk to her car, and uses a flashlight to help guide Zane out. Zane is very cramped up, and stretching out.

HARRIS

So sorry how long it took. I had to make sure it

was safe.

ZANE

It's okay…I was only about fifty/fifty, that you were going

to screw me, and finish me off tomorrow, when you

went back out on duty.

HARRIS

Guess you had a lot of time, to let your mind, wonder,

in there…

ZANE

All worth it, if we can figure out the best way to take

this place over…

DISSOLVE TO:

INT. NIKE OFFICE – NIGHT

Harris (carrying bag of food) leading Zane into a fancy office, made into a living/bedroom. A door opens, from across the room, where her daughter (Dominique, 11) comes running out of, with a hug for her mom. She then backs up, with a look at Zane…

HARRIS

It's okay, Dominique. He's a good guy…

Harris looking to Zane…

HARRIS

Not like the men who live here.

DOMINIQUE

Is he going to help us?

HARRIS

As a matter of fact, yes, he is. I told you the plan was

to go someplace safe, and he has a place like that.

Zane stepping over toward Dominique, with his hand out.

ZANE

Hi, Dominique, my name is Zane.

She's skeptical, but shakes his hand, as he gives her a big smile, and takes notice of the one, on the face of Harris…

HARRIS

Well, we're all going to eat some dinner, together, and

then Zane and I have to go prepare a few of the things,

we'll be needing for the move. Like I told you before,

there are others, who want to go with us, also.

DOMINIQUE

When do we go?

HARRIS

That's part of what we're still figuring out. So, we just

have to keep acting as if everything is good, like we're

perfectly happy here.

DOMINIQUE

Even around Teresa?

HARRIS

Was that wacky woman, here today?

DOMINIQUE

Just for a little bit.

HARRIS

Yes, you definitely play dumb around that woman.

She is bat crazy, that one. (throwing Zane a look)

Long story…

Harris pulling out food, handing some to Dominique, and a little for each her and Zane. Dominique runs straight to her bedroom, leaving door open. Zane a smiling look at Harris, and then Dominique comes running right back into the room, with favorite stuffed animal, and her food. She sits down right next to Zane, and begins eating, with a smile…

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. NIKE HEADQUARTERS – NIGHT

Harris showing Zane around, as they sneak from area to area…

There are several large complexes/buildings, and a lake in the middle, along with tons of large trees…

Harris is showing him the walls, that have been built, some of them are much like the ones at Woodbury, except with extra fencing materials. Because of the way the Nike Headquarters is setup, most of it is already in the form of a compound…

ZANE

(speaking quietly)

I've been here plenty, I just need to see what they've

done, to conceal it… That way I can figure out how to

get back in, and make our move…

HARRIS

I have at least one work colleague, we can trust. I

honestly believe we can count on them all.

ZANE

That's how we get in.

Harris shaking her head.

HARRIS

That won't work. We can keep your appearance silent,

from out far, but they have their own people, keeping

watch around the entire perimeter. That Grover guy,

already tried sneaking inside, and suffered heavy

casualties.

Zane shaking his head, while pondering that information…

Harris suddenly slams him down, onto the ground. He's shocked at first, but remains quiet, as a couple people can be heard laughing, and quickly approaching…

Pov of a man and woman, drunkenly passing by. The woman stops, with a look around, like she heard something, and then drunkenly walking off, with the man…

HARRIS

That was bat shit crazy, Teresa.

Harris cautiously looking up, and around, and begins to rise, with Zane…

HARRIS

Long story short, she was in love with me, for a day

or two, until she realized she was one of six women,

here, and had her choice of the men. Now, she's either

my best friend, one day, or bat shit jealous, the next.

How or why, people like her survive the end of times,

is beyond me.

ZANE

That's what we're here to change…

Dissolve to Harris and Zane, sneaking around, near the gate, very cautiously, as there are several armed guards, in uniform…

HARRIS

I tried taking Dominique with me, during duty, and

they stopped me at the gate, demanding she stay here.

ZANE

To keep you from leaving? (shaking head) I'm so

ready to put these guys down.

HARRIS

I can't dare put her in the trunk, with you. She's

claustrophobic, in a big way.

Zane shaking head…

ZANE

Well, these guys aren't idiots, they know what

they're doing, and how to properly secure this place.

HARRIS

You guys out number them, big time, if the numbers

you told me, are true?

Zane nodding, as they begin pulling back, from the gate area…

ZANE

They're true, at both the camp, and the compound.

If I had my family for this, it'd be a different story…

but these guys…(shaking head)

HARRIS

Maybe you should wait for your family?

ZANE

That's what I keep pondering…but, if I can pull this off,

and appear that I'm doing it for these guys, it could go

a long way, toward whatever is to come, with this

Grover character. He's done some great things…I just

need to know his intentions…

HARRIS

Maybe he's as bad, as that Swish guy, and you should

just let these guys here, and Grover's people, kill each

other off?

Zane shaking his head…

ZANE

There are children at that camp, possibly at Grover's,

too. An entire team of skilled loggers with equipment,

and good men, from what I could see…

Zane thinking…

ZANE

I've got this idea, that's been circling around in my

head, and kind of falling into place…I just need a few

more things, to fall for me…

DISSOLVE TO:

INT. HARRIS ROOM/OFFICE – EARLY DAYBREAK

POV of a pencil drawn picture, of Zane, sleeping on a couch, next to a burning candle…

POV of Zane, crashed out asleep, on a couch, next to a burning candle, just like in the picture…

POV pans back, to Dominique (with a few candles burning), drawing the picture, as she stares at Zane…

The walls are actually covered in drawings, of Harris, of the Nike Headquarters, the lake, Harris and her police car, and even one of Harris and her son…

Dominique continues to draw, without a sound…

POV travels outside the window, down alongside the building, to an area where a few random huffs are walking near the building, which works as part of the perimeter, that keeps everyone safe, on the inside…

DISSOLVE TO: FLASHBACK

EXT. HIGHWAY – NIGHT

A herd of huffs are on the dark highway. Heading toward/into the headlights, shining through them.

GUNNER/WYATT

(off-screen)

Backup, backup, BACKUP!

POV inside the hummer, as Mason looks away from the lady (pretending to be a huff) at his window, looking back at him, and begins backing up the hummer, out of and away from the herd…

PORTER

(over radio)

What's happening?!

GUNNER

(into radio)

Hold back, hold back! We got a huge herd in the road!

APRIL

(over radio)

You guys, okay?!

A second hummer, followed by a third, quickly cruise into the scene, right behind Mason. Gunner watching them in rear view.

GUNNER

(into radio)

I…yeah, we're good. You guys backup. Meet back at

the caravan, and figure out how to play this.

They all backup, and turn around, driving up the road…

APRIL

(over radio)

You guys coming back our way?

GUNNER

(into radio)

See you in five seconds.

They speed the road for several seconds, before stopping in front of the caravan, turning back around, and shining headlights onto the road…

Everyone hops out, meeting in the road…

Mason stands out in front, of Gunner, Chasin, Jason, Porter, Colton, and Wyatt. Doc and all the cousins, come to join them…

MASON

We have a few minutes to figure this out. Ammo is

precious, regardless of how much we have, but…

(smiling a them) I say we have some fun…

Everyone smiling back.

DOC

Hell yeah!

GUNNER

Let's do this!

Everyone pumped/excited, as April approaches from the caravan, speaking with Mason, while everyone else begins arming themselves…

April shares a few quick words with Mason, before heading back toward caravan, as Mason begins directing the vehicles.

MASON

Alright, let me get a couple vehicles, with their headlights

(motioning toward right side) toward this side of the road,

and couple more (motioning to the left) over here. A

couple more aiming straight ahead, right at the enemy…

Several different people, following his instructions, moving vehicles into place, and shining their lights all over the area…

Dissolve to the huffs, eagerly marching the highway, out of the darkness, and into the bright headlights…

Their POV, toward the blinding lights, and single line of people in the road, aiming their guns…

POV Mason, next to Gunner and Porter…

MASON

I'm telling you, at least one of them is not dead. She

was looking right at me, into my eyes…made the

freaking hair on my arm stand up!

GUNNER

So that's why you hesitated.

PORTER

Why the hell would someone be out there, walking

with them?

MASON

I don't know, but keep your eyes open, in case there

are more.

PORTER

What? You think they could be armed, or something?

Start firing back?

Mason gives him a skeptical look…

MASON

Just be ready…

POV moves over all the faces, of everyone on the line, as the huffs move closer…

POV of all the people in the vehicles, as they watch…

Their POV, of the line of people, and huffs approaching…

POV Jennifer, laying down in an RV, not watching…

POV of the huffs. POV from the huffs, as more people raise their guns. POV Mason, carefully looking through all the huffs…

POV now coming from just one of the huffs (in the back), looking over the line of people, aiming their guns. The huff begins looking to the side of the road, and then back at the line of people, before turning, and walking off the road, right into the woods/brush…

POV Mason's face, lighting up, as he points toward the huff in the back, leaving the road…

MASON

(off-screen)

Right there, see?! That one's leaving the road!

Everyone looking from him, to the direction he's pointing, as he grabs his radio.

MASON

(into radio)

Everyone keep eyes open for surprise attack! Brode,

watch that tail end, back there. Let us know if anyone

approaches! Anybody not busy, go back-up

Brode, at the tail!

BRODE

(over radio)

On it! And everything's clear here, for now.

POV Doc, taking notice of the "fake" huff, just as she reappears, before again disappearing, deeper into the woods.

DOC

What the…

Doc aims his gun toward the woods, then back at the road, with a look toward Mason.

DOC

What do we do?

Mason scans both sides of the road, with no evidence of more "fake" huffs…

MASON

I think she's the only one. (looking from woods, to

road) Let's take em' down!

Everyone opens fire! Huffs begin dropping like flies, all over the highway…

POV travels over the faces of the people, enjoying themselves…

POV travels over the faces of the dead huffs, as they hit the ground…

Mason fires his gun, killing huffs, but with continued glances toward the direction of the "fake" huff…

He also glances to the side of the road, right next to him, nervous of a surprise attack…

Doc is also nervously keeping his eye on the sides of the road, as are both Porter and Gunner…

POV Brode, at the tail of caravan, with many others, armed and ready for a surprise attack. They can hear the gunfire from the other side of the caravan, but continue staring the opposite direction, and to the sides of the road…

POV huffs, dropping over all the dead huffs, as more and more drop, until only a handful remain…

MASON

Hold your fire! Hold it…

A handful of the men begin going into the highway, stepping over and in between the dead. They use their spears, to finish off the remaining huffs…

All the other men cautiously aiming guns toward the sides of the road, waiting and watching, for anymore possible danger…

Mason is aiming his gun, as he comes to the spot, where the "fake" huff, had disappeared, and now shining a light into the woods, without a sight of her…

Dissolve to them all clearing the road, of the dead, while Mason keeps his eyes on the side of the road…

Dissolve to everyone in the vehicles, that begin starting their engines, and driving away, past the piles of stacked huffs, on the sides of the road…

POV stays on the road, as each and every vehicle drives by, eventually leaving the road dark, silent and abandoned…

POV remains on the road, until the silence gives way, to the sound of someone walking in the brush…

Eventually she walks out onto the highway, taking a look around. She then looks in the direction she had been going, before turning and heading away, in the direction of the caravan…

DISSOLVE TO:

INT. HIGHWAY (Mason's hummer) – NIGHT

Mason driving the dark highway, with a look from Gunner…

GUNNER

Should be within range, now…

Mason grabs radio…

MASON

(into radio)

Baker base, come in? Mason and his successful

beach team caravan, are excited to be almost

home, over…

HUNTER

(over radio)

Copy that! And thanks for the successful part! I

take it that means no one is hurt?

MASON

(into radio)

That's affirmative, big brother…

CUT TO:

INT. COMPOUND OFFICE – NIGHT

HUNTER

(into radio)

Great to hear, little brother. Everything's well here,

other than the disappearance of Leo, and Zane being

a little late, returning from a mission, of his own.

MASON

(over radio)

Shit. We'll be right there…

POV travels outside his office window, over the backyard and pool area (lit with solar lighting), and up a trail, leading to an area with over a dozen guesthouses, with yards…

POV enters backyard, of one of the houses, to the sound of a woman, crying…

POV comes to her backside, as she stops crying, and raises a small bottle, looking at it…

Her POV of the bottle, full of pills. She closes it in her hands, and begins weeping, again…

POV Kayla (Sam's stepmom) at backdoor, walking out into the yard, heading toward the other woman, and arriving from behind…

She places her hand on the other woman's shoulder, startling her so bad, that she drops the bottle of pills.

KAYLA

Oh, Brianna, I'm so sorry!

Brianna doesn't respond, and just quickly reaches for the bottle, with Kayla taking notice of it…

KAYLA

Wait…Brianna, what is that?

Brianna closes it in her hand, holding it away from Kayla.

KAYLA

Brianna?... Brianna!

Kayla grabs Brianna's hand, forcefully attempting to reach the bottle, as Brianna finally gives up, allowing Kayla to take it…

KAYLA

(looking it over)

What is this?

She looks from bottle to Brianna…

KAYLA

What are you doing with these? Were you…going

to take all these? Were you?!

Brianna silent, not responding…

KAYLA

Answer me! Brianna?!

Kayla forcefully grabbing a hold of Brianna, turning her, face to face.

KAYLA

You answer me; you answer me now!

Brianna just looking at her, tears running down her face, still unable to respond…

KAYLA

(emotion taking over in her voice)

What is the matter with you? What are you thinking?

How completely selfish have you become?! (shaking

her) I'm still right here; right here in front of you!

Brianna begins bawling, with Kayla fighting the urge to do the same, but using anger to fight it…

KAYLA

(shaking her head)

No, I'm not crying, not over this! I've been crying for

a month now. That's because I lost her, too, Brianna!

You may have given birth to her, but she was _my_

daughter, too!

Brianna only increases her weeping…

KAYLA

She was our daughter! You didn't lose her Brianna,

 _we_ lost her! (just looking at her) Or is it just all about

 _you_? Because doing (shaking bottle of pills) _this_ …

would be all about _you_ …as if there was no _me_ …no _us_ …

Brianna just looking at her, sobbing and still unable to respond…

KAYLA

You're the reason I can survive this, the reason I _have_

to survive it, and the reason (again shaking pills) this

isn't an option.

Brianna still just sobbing…

KAYLA

How worried do I have to be about (shaking pills) this?

(getting louder/madder) How worried do I have to be,

Brianna? (louder) Answer me! (louder) Answer me,

Brianna! (louder) ANSWER ME!

Brianna finally responds, as loud as she can!

BRIANNA

I WASN'T GOING TO TAKE THEM!

Brianna standing, reaching and grabbing the bottle away from Kayla, and tossing them as far as she can, over the fence…

They just stare at one another, before Brianna sits back down…

BRIANNA

I've held them in my hand, every night, since…

Silence, before she goes on…

BRIANNA

I just kept looking at them, thinking I could use them…

to see her again, be with her, tell her it's okay… But I

knew how disappointed you'd all be, in me…and that

only hurt more.

Again weeping…

BRIANNA

I also keep thinking…what if she's still out there? What

if I did take them, and she came home someday? (crying)

Brianna looking up at Kayla, as the tears continue to run down her face…

BRIANNA

But I just can't do that, anymore. I can't give myself hope.

I need her to be dead (sobbing at her words)… I can't keep

imagining her still out there, in god knows what kind of

pain or fear, and (sobbing) disappointment in us, for not

saving her… Being dead just seems better than, (weeping

through her words) god knows where…

Both women sobbing, as Kayla pulls Brianna in…

BRIANNA

(crying through her words)

Oh, my sweet baby girl…

Continued sobs…

DISSOLVE TO: COMPOUND GATES – NIGHT

Blake and Abino, in the front gate, guard tree house, watching as the beach team caravan lights can be seen, and now driving out of the woods, into the open field, and toward the gates…

BLAKE

(into radio)

Opening gates for beach team caravan…

POV gates opening, as caravan arrives, and begins entering the gates…

Dissolve to the caravan, now exiting the long corridor, into the open field, and continuing down Baker Lane, toward the complex…

Dissolve to everyone exiting the vehicles, parked outside the complex…

They're all being greeted by family/friends. Mason receives hugs from Hunter and Scout…

SCOUT

Thank goodness, for your safe return.

Mason staring at them both, with a deep breath…

MASON

So…I'll tell you about Leo, you can tell me about Zane…

They begin chatting, off by themselves, while everyone else begins unloading, and continuing to greet loved ones. Many of the Rough Riders are there, or arriving, and sharing handshakes and stories, with Doc and the cousins…

Wyatt is hugging his wife, Sarah. Gunner and wife Rachel, are greeted by their son Blaze (3) who is handed over to them, by Hope (Scout's daughter)…

Chasin is greeted by his kids, Bo (6) and Kat (5), who were with Jaelyn (Chasin's sister).

April is hugging/kissing August (6), Jax (4) and Maddox (3), right after they had finished hugging their mom, Jennifer, who smiles as she and April then begin heading toward Mason and Hunter…

April shares a hug and kiss with Hunter, followed with a look at Jennifer, who rubs her belly with a smile, and hug from Hunter, who is smiling…

Mason shares quick high-fives with his grandkids, before yelling for everyone's attention...

MASON

Listen up… Zane went to check on our neighborhood

convicts, and was due back two days ago… Go home,

get some sleep… We leave at 5:30am…and ring their

doorbell by daybreak.

Everyone in agreement, nodding.

DOC

God damn right, we do!

JASON

Yeah!

GUNNER

Hell yeah!

Hunter nodding at Mason, and sharing a handshake…

DISSOLVE TO: PRESENT TIME

INT. HARRIS ROOM/OFFICE – DAYBREAK

POV Dominique's drawing, as she now colors it…

Zane looks asleep, but slightly startles her, as he speaks without moving.

ZANE

I had better not be drooling, in that drawing! I can

already feel the drool on this pillow, but I had better

not see it in that picture!

Dominique smiling with a laugh, as Harris comes from the other room, with a smile of her own…

HARRIS

I warned you that you'd end up in one of her drawings.

ZANE

Yet you failed to mention the creepy way, in which

she'd go about doing so!

HARRIS

Her dad was a writer, and would sleep for a few hours,

get up and instantly jump back into his stories, until he

needed a few more hours of sleep… She is the same

way, with her art.

ZANE

(slowly beginning to rise)

Can I move, now?

DOMINIQUE

Yes, I'm finished. (holding up proudly) Come see.

Zane wipes the drool from his face, while rising and going over to sit next to Dominique. He takes the drawing, with an impressed smile…

ZANE

Dominique, this is outstanding!

She giggles, as he hits her over the head with it.

ZANE

Drool and all…

Zane looking from her, to her drawing…

ZANE

You know, with a talent like this, you're going to

fit in very well, where we're going.

Dominique looking at him with excitement.

DOMINIQUE

Where are we going?

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. NIKE HEADQUARTERS – EARLY MORNING

Harris and Zane, carefully walking toward her squad car…

ZANE

You sure this is safe?

HARRIS

There's no one around this early. They keep the gates

well guarded, but everyone else around here, is

passed out till noon, from the previous night's

drinking binge. I don't even think these people have

a real plan, or goal.

ZANE

Good… People who aren't fighting for much, won't

put up much of a fight…

HARRIS

What will your people do with this place?

ZANE

I'm not sure… It's not quite the city out here, but

still highly populated, by the dead. These idiots

would definitely be overrun by them, eventually.

(looking around) We put that logger team to

work here, and we just might be able to make

something special, of it.

They arrive at her car.

ZANE

Maybe we'll give it to you and your fellow officers,

and let you run the place.

Harris looking at him with a sly smile, and opening her trunk…

HARRIS

You're just buttering me up, before I put you in my

trunk, again.

ZANE

(smiling)

And it's that kind of wisdom that'll make you a great

leader.

Harris smiling at him, as he climbs inside…

HARRIS

Relentless. Aren't you?

Winking at him, as she closes the trunk on him…

CUT TO:

EXT. FIELD (Harris parking spot) – EARLY MORNING

Harris opening trunk, helping Zane out, who takes notice of another officer, there next to Harris…

HARRIS

Zane, this is Rayburn. He's not the guy I told you about,

but someone that, that person, told me we can trust.

Our little plan to get you back to Glenwood, works

better by involving this guy.

RAYBURN

(holding out his hand)

Zane, it's a pleasure, and I'm someone you can trust.

Zane looking him in the eye, and then shaking hands…

DISSOLVE TO:

INT. BACKROAD – DAY

Harris driving her squad car, with Zane in passenger seat.

HARRIS

Ike, the guy I told you about, is covering both mine

and his locations. I switched with Rayburn, so that he

could relay back to base.

Harris just staring at him, then the road…

HARRIS

So, whatever you're scheming, it needs to play out

today. I hope you can really count on these "other"

people of yours, to be ready for this.

Both of them taking notice of a "Forest Grove" sign, with an "R" painted at the end of "Grove".

They also come to turnoff, allowing them onto highway 6. She is about to turn onto it, just as Zane suddenly grabs her arm, stopping her.

ZANE

Wait! (motioning up the road)

She looks. Their POV of a herd of huffs, walking down the highway…

Dissolve to Zane and Harris, out of the car (parked close by), and hiding themselves in the brush, while watching the herd, pass them by…

Zane looks right at the huffs, but appears to be lost deep in thought, as his eyes then go wide, and now definitely looking at the huffs, with a wicked smile, growing over his face…

ZANE

Oh, my good Jesus Christ!

Harris looking at Zane, who shakes his head in awe, over the idea coming to life, in his head, even kind of laughs, with a look at Harris, still shaking his head…

HARRIS

What?

ZANE

We need to turn them around…

Harris just looking at him, with no idea what he's talking about, as he suddenly begins exiting the brush, toward the huffs, to her shock!

ZANE

Wait here, or come with. We'll circle back.

HARRIS

What the hell?!

He begins yelling at the huffs.

ZANE

Hey you hungry ugly freaky (cutoff)

Zane finishes that last word, but drowned out by Harris, while following after him.

HARRIS

WHAT IN THE NAME OF ZANE, ARE YOU DOING?!

She runs along with him, as he gets their attention, and gets them turned around on the highway, now following him…

ZANE

MY PLAN IS COMPLETE! At least the hard part! Once

we turn that corner up ahead, and circle back, I can

figure out the rest.

They both slowly jog along the highway, with the huffs following, behind.

HARRIS

I almost pulled my gun and shot you back there!

Maybe next time, you'll think to fill me in, before you

go all crazy dramatic on me like that! Now, mind filling

me in on whatever lightbulb just went off, in your

crazy white boy head?

Zane smiling at her…

ZANE

Let me figure…

Zane stops talking with a strange look taking over his face, and looking at her, the same way…

ZANE

Did you say, "What in the name of Zane", back there?

Harris rolling her eyes.

HARRIS

Well it sure as hell wasn't in the name of god!

Zane laughing with a shake of the head…

ZANE

My family is going to love you.

HARRIS

What, are we freaking getting married or something?!

ZANE

I'm just saying, you'll fit in well.

HARRIS

Good, cause I'm too old for you to be getting all

mushy, on!

ZANE

Please, what are you, like five years older than me?

HARRIS

And you are?

ZANE

Twenty-six…

HARRIS

So, you're as physic as you are cute…

ZANE

Now who's flirting with who?

HARRIS

Nope…you know that friend I said we can trust?

There's a reason for that…

Zane stops jogging, as does Harris, and they just begin walking, with the herd well back behind them…

ZANE

Nice… Is he going to be jealous, after I put you in

charge of Nike Town?

HARRIS

(shrugging)

Probably not as jealous as you are right now, cause he

already knows I wear the pants in the relationship. He

wanted to be the one to bring you back, and see for

himself, what we're getting ourselves into. Look how

well that worked out, for him.

ZANE

Just remember, these people, and my people, big, big

difference. But these guys, taking out your old guys,

especially with my new plan…you'll see for yourself,

what kind of fighters they can be… And I'm _not_ jealous.

HARRIS

Whatever, lover boy. Now seriously, what's this plan

of yours?

Zane's wicked smile returns, as he flashes it to Harris…

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. HIGHWAY 6 – DAY

Harris's squad car, cruising down the highway, and coming to the market, and turnoff onto Glenwood Lane, as she takes it. Their POV, from the car, as they cross the bridge, heading for the gates, which are already open.

A ton of guards, are quick to begin aiming guns at them, very anxiously, as Zane then shows himself, out his window, as they begin lowering their weapons, allowing the vehicle to drive on through the gates…

Swish is already aggressively approaching them, along with Gary, GW, and many others. Zane begins climbing out, but then is violently grabbed by GW, pulled out, and slammed against the car. Harris is wide eyed, and watching, as she is then grabbed and held, with her gun being taken.

GW holds Zane, as Gary punches him right in the gut. He fights to breathe, and regain his composure, and looks up, at Swish, without his usual, arrogant smile. Instead, he looks outraged, and begins taking it out on Zane's face…

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. GLENWOOD CAMP - DAY

Zane passed out in the DC, waking up, bruised, and sitting next to Harris, as they watch everyone gathering around, on the outside, where Swish stands in front of them all, ready to deliver a speech…

SWISH

They brought the fight to US! They came HERE, to

OUR front door! AND NOW…WE GO TO BEAVERTON!

(cheers!) WE CLEAR THE ROAD, FOR GROVER! (more

cheers) AND THEN WE TORTURE THE PRISONERS!

(cheers) UNTIL THEY GIVE US THE LOCATION OF

THAT COMPOUND! (cheers) AND WITH GROVER'S

HELP, WE GO TAKE THAT SHIT FOR OURSELVES!

(cheers) And show them what kind of WORHTLESS

CONVICTS YOU ALL ARE!

Prisoners erupting…

Stix, Kemp, and Lester are quiet, and looking amongst each other…

Zane looks at Harris, wide-eyed and mouthing "what the fu", as the prisoners are cheering…

DISSOLVE TO: FLASHBACK

EXT. HIGHWAY 6

A hummer comes speeding down highway, skidding as it turns the corner onto Glenwood Lane, and speeding across the bridge, right toward the gates, before suddenly stopping, as Porter comes out, aiming the 50 cal right for the gates, as many more hummers and vehicles are arriving, right behind him…

Rough Riders on horses, along with others, are now coming out on all sides of the camp, surrounding it…

Just as many people, are on foot, close to the horses, and aiming guns, toward the walls of the camp…

Blake and Abino are already aiming their guns...

Mayday and Gia pull up, in their army jeep, with their fellow soldiers, behind them, in jeeps of their own. All of them armed, and ready for action…

Mason climbs out of one of the hummers, looking over the walls of the camp…

MASON

(to himself)

Jesus Christ… How the hell did they get this up, so fast?

POV other side of walls, where all the prisoners are arming up, and running for the walls. Other men are arming up, as well, and scared/frantic women are gathering children, running for the cabins…

RANDOM PRISONER

BEAVERTON IS HERE! BEAVERTON'S HERE!

Men with guns, near the walls, are aiming outside, through small windows, built into the walls. There, they can see what's happening, outside…

Swish is watching, and begins climbing a ladder, up toward the gate platforms, with Stix, Gary, GW and others, behind him…

The Bakers have an entire army, around the entire area, and some serious firepower. Many men are in bulletproof vests, and armed with grenades.

Everyone from the beach is there, as well as the older Rough Riders. Hope is there, next to Chasin and Gunner, holding a gun…

Mason's view of Swish, reaching the top, with Stix, Gary and others…

Swish's view of the Baker army, as he and the others, walk onto the platform, atop the gate walls…

Swish speaks out to them.

SWISH

What can we do for you, and who the hell are you…

would be the first of my questions.

Mason speaks back to him.

MASON

I'll answer yours, if you answer mine. Which is what

you can do for us… Who we are, is your neighbors. We

have a compound, near the coast, and plan to run this

area, peacefully…

Swish speaking quietly to Stix.

SWISH

I knew it wasn't Beaverton.

Swish now looks out to Mason, and speaks out to him.

SWISH

And I guess you have some kind of legal document,

stating your right to run a god damn bit of anything?

MASON

That's exactly why we're doing what we're doing,

because there is no one else, to do it…You people

want a second chance at life, out from behind your

bars, (Swish smiling) we have no problem with that.

But you will behave…and respect your neighbors,

and not be a threat to them…or they will defend

themselves, with enough fire and manpower, to do

so, successfully…

SWISH

So, now that we've heard your demands, how about

your questions?

MASON

I'll begin with the most important. Four days ago, we

sent my nephew Zane, his sister Dakota, and her

girlfriend Cleo, to check you people out, see what

you're all about. (Swish smiling) They were supposed

to report back, the following day. (motioning toward

his own people) As you can see, we're concerned…

The Baker army is everywhere, ready to take fire, on a moment's notice. Swish speaks quietly, to Stix.

SWISH

No mention of the little girl. Could we be so lucky, that

all those idiots got themselves killed?

Swish now speaks out to Mason.

SWISH

So, your mission to spy on us, went bad, and now

you're here to threaten, intimidate, and put blame

on us? Over people we've never seen, or met?

Stix a quick surprised look at Swish.

MASON

We're here, peacefully, yet cautiously, as anyone

would be. We have supplies, even weapons, we

have no problem trading, for any information,

leading to the return of our three, missing family

members. Something that would never be

forgotten, by our family.

SWISH

I guess I could lie, and tell you something, in hopes

that you get lucky, find them, and thank us for it, with

your kind offer, but, we know nothing of your family,

other than they must have been doing a piss poor job

of spying, on people who never did a damn thing to you.

Mason growing impatient, looking around at the wall, the holes where guns are aimed at them, and his own people, aiming back…

MASON

Your current attitude, is exactly the kind of example,

of why we'd want to know more about you. Whatever

landed you in a cell, would be another. If you can't

understand our "curiousness", then maybe you should

introduce me to Grover. Because someone with his

reputation, couldn't possibly be the letdown, that you

are becoming…

Swish growing angry, with that remark…

SWISH

He's at our other camp, with twice as many men, and

twice the firepower. Grover is someone you want

nothing to do with, and someone who told us to take

in the good people, and take out, the ones who (waving

his hands out, over the Baker army) bring the fight to us.

Grover has been planning for this so-called apocalypse,

for over a decade.

Mason reacting to that bit of information, with a strange look at his wife, and sons…

MASON

What do you mean, he's been preparing for it, for

over a decade?

SWISH

Aww, they run slow in your family, do they?

MASON

What does the name Leo Baker, mean to you?

Swish just shrugging…

SWISH

About as much as your inability to come here and

intimidate us.

MASON

 _Your_ inability to answer my questions, is close to

finding out just how easy bringing these walls down,

would be for us.

POV from a random prisoner, at one of the wall windows.

His POV out the window, of one of the Baker men, over by the trees. He begins stepping forward, a bit.

SWISH

(off-screen)

You do what (cutoff)

The random prisoner fires out the window, at the ground, in front of the feet of the approaching man. The man freezes, as everyone behind and around him, begin pulling for their grenades.

Jason comes out of the trees, aiming an RPG directly toward the gates.

Swish and his men begin to dunk down…

MASON

(off-screen)

NOOO! DO NOT FIRE! HOLD YOUR FIRE!

POV Mason.

MASON

I don't care if I share a last NAME with you, or

changed your shitty DIAPER, as a baby! You fire

without my authority, you might as well seek refuge

here, because you WON'T be coming home with us!

POV members of Baker army, holding down their grenades…

Swish rising, looking over his men, holding steady, then speaking to Stix and others, near him.

SWISH

Jesus Christ, they have grenades and an RPG!

Swish looking back out, then down below at his men, before turning and speaking back out, to Mason…

SWISH

So, did you and your wealthy family purchase that

RPG, before doomsday? Because we took ours, off

of the dead soldiers who tried to stake claim, here.

And those grenades of yours, what kind of black

market did you find those at? We have one or two

of those, as well. So…nice call down there…

Mason shaking his head…

MASON

When can I expect your true leader to return?

SWISH

He's busy with an enemy in Beaverton.

Mason again with a curious look, at his wife and sons. Gunner speaking to him.

GUNNER

That's where we took heavy fire, before getting Scout

back home.

SWISH

(off-screen)

Maybe that's who shot up one of your fancy Humvees,

that we saw driving by, a couple weeks back.

POV Swish…

SWISH

The enemy of my enemy, is my friend?

Mason looking at him, with a growing smile…

MASON

Our reports tell us that the group in Beaverton, is

U.S. military. If we were to make allies of anyone,

it'd be them…(singling his people, who begin to

withdraw) Not a bunch of worthless convicts.

Mason climbing into his hummer. Swish frowning, with anger…

Blake leading his Rough Riders, away.

ABINO

Mason, is one badass dude…

BLAKE

They all are…every last one of those Bakers.

The Baker army begins pulling out, and away, vanishing from the area, as Swish continues to become enraged…

DISSOLVE TO: PRESENT TIME

EXT. GLENWOOD CAMP – DAY

Swish is finishing his speech…

SWISH

And show them what kind of WORTHLESS

CONVICTS, YOU ALL ARE!

Prisoners erupting with cheers, and high-fives…

Stix is seen, trying to talk Swish down…

Suddenly, Zane is heard, shouting over them all.

ZANE

(off-screen)

THE DEAD ARE COMING BACK!

Everyone silencing, and turning toward Zane…

ZANE

We turned them around, after I realized we can use

them, to not only attack Beaverton…but to do so,

without losing a single man…

SWISH

Make up all the stories you want, you're not

talking your way out of this one.

ZANE

Why the hell would I come back here, if I was guilty

of a damn thing, other than getting my cousin to her

family. You want to put a knife in my back, you go

ahead, but my cousin is safe from that, now. I came

back here, to make good on my word, and bring not

only intelligence, on their camp, but how to invade it,

and like I said, without losing a single man…at least

up until we get inside. But their numbers are half of

ours, and the biggest defense, is knowing we're

coming…which my plan gets us around…

Everyone looking from Zane, to Swish…who is forced to smile…

DISSOLVE TO: FLASHBACK

EXT. COMPOUND GATES – DAY

Joshua in tree house, speaking to someone on radio…

Down below, the gates come open, as the caravan begin entering through, onto Baker Lane, and through the long corridor of trees/brush, with the view ahead, of the opening, into the field and heart of the compound…

Dissolve to the army caravan, parking near the Baker complex, greeted by Hunter, Grandpa Sam and others…

Mason steps out of his hummer, with his wife and sons, and walks right on over to Hunter and Sam…

MASON

We set up a camp, and left a dozen men. We're going

to build a small settlement, near those punks, and keep

a constant eye on them.

GRANDPA SAM

This issue in Beaverton, can that be where Zane is?

Mason shrugging, with a dreaded look from Hunter…

MASON

(speaking to Hunter)

What?

HUNTER

I filled Dad in, on what you told me of Leo, and his

other camp.

Mason looking at his father, with guilt…

MASON

I'm so sorry, I kept this from you, as long as I did. I

was really hoping Leo, would eventually do it, himself…

GRANDPA SAM

I understand, son. But your brother is really ill, right now.

MASON

I know that, now…

HUNTER

Mason…he's here…

MASON

He came back?

Grandpa Sam looking at the ground…

HUNTER

He came in, and then tried to sneak himself to the

family supply room… Where he almost succeeded

at destroying his entire stock of medication.

MASON

(shaking head)

Jesus Christ…

GRANDPA SAM

He would have been lost to us forever, had he

succeeded…

MASON

Where is he, now?

HUNTER

It took a team of guys to stop him, and rough him up,

again. He's sleeping it off…

Dissolve to everyone at the vehicles, working hard at unloading everything…

Suddenly, they all can hear some kind of arguing, and turn to watch…

Their POV of Leo, arguing as he walks away from Mason, Hunter, Grandpa Sam, Scout, and two other men...

Both Porter and Jason begin moving toward, in case needed. They stop near Hunter.

LEO

You already got what you wanted! You saved the

pills, now please, just let me go!

HUNTER

It won't work, Leo. If you truly want to go live at

this other camp, of yours, that's fine. But you

can't survive without the pills, Leo. You just can't.

GRANDPA SAM

You can get over the withdrawals, son, but not

the disease.

LEO

I don't want to get over it! It makes me who I am.

Those pills prevent me from being that person!

Instead, it makes me the person you all feel sorry

for! The person you would NEVER put in charge of

this place, or this family… (looking around, at

everyone) I am worthless, to you all, and always have

been…ever since you learned the truth, about me.

GRANDPA SAM

Is Mason, worthless? Was Fish?! He didn't lead

anything. He just loved his family, and did his part.

LEO

AND NOW HE'S DEAD!

Leo almost weeping, after saying that…

GRANDPA SAM

IS MASON?!... He just did his part, clearing the

beaches, and representing us in front of those

ruthless cons, who might be holding YOUR OWN

SON! Mason did his part!... Have you?!

Music begins to fade in.

"Lookla – The King Is Dead" (from beginning of song)

Leo fighting the need to weep, and practically weeping through his words, while staring his family, in their eyes…

LEO

(somewhat shaking head)

Let me go…just let me go…

Music volume intensifies, as lyrics begin…

Grandpa's eyes are tearing up, with a pleading expression for his son, as Leo gives them one last look, before turning toward all the others, walking toward the hummer, parked off to the side, in front of the army caravan…

Shots of the entire family, watching Leo walk away…

Main chorus of song plays (for first time), followed with instrumental, with song ending, before lyrics begin again.

MUSIC

"Let me goooo…let me goooo"

Grandpa has tears running down his face, as does Scout, who embraces her father…

Mason and Hunter are shaking their disappointed heads…

The entire family is solemn, as Leo arrives at his car, opening door…

Suddenly, the music cuts, and the sound of a loud ringing bell (like a church bell), is heard, as everyone, including Leo, turns and stares toward the sound of it, coming from the gates…

MASON

Jesus CHRIST!

Suddenly, everyone scatters, as if under attack…

Cut to the tree house, over the gates, where Joshua moves from one side of the large deck, to the other, and cautiously glances over, and straight down, as a look of shock goes over his face...

JOSHUA

Oh my god…

He quickly gets on his radio, as several others are quickly arriving behind him…

JOSHUA

(into radio)

Everybody, to the gates, now!

DISSOLVE TO: PRESENT TIME

EXT. GLENWOOD CAMP – DAY

Swish shaking his head, near the DC, where he and most others, are listening to Zane, with intrigued faces, other than Swish…

ZANE

Worst case scenario, you all get to watch me die, in

the agony of being eaten alive by an entire herd. Best

case, you like what you see, you join me, and we walk

right on up to their front gate…

Most men are super intrigued, nodding heads and smiling with excitement, somewhat to the displeasure of Swish, who is just about to speak, but beat by Stix.

STIX

It's settled! I can hear it in your enthusiasm, that

you want to watch this idiot, kill himself, or

redeem himself! I for one am ALL OVER THIS PLAN!

The men erupt with cheers of excitement…

Swish shakes his head, with a gleaming stare at Stix, sharing high-fives, with Kemp and Lester…

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. SIDE ROAD OFF OF HIGHWAY 6 – DAY

POV of highway 6, as the herd of huffs are walking down it, ignoring the empty road next to it, and remaining on the bigger, main road…

Once the last of them passes, the POV remains, until the sound of vehicles approaching, can be heard, and they eventually arrive, from the back road, and onto the main road, turning opposite direction of the huffs. It's a ton of trucks, full of prisoners, in the backs. They pull down the highway a bit, before stopping, and climbing out (drivers remain, with engines on), facing and walking toward the herd of huffs, carrying bats and spears…

GW is leading them, along with Zane and Stix. Every man is there. They are not covered in huff blood/guts, and look as if they are going to attack the huffs…

GW

You sure about this?

ZANE

(nodding)

I am. (looking at everyone) We need at least one of

them for every three of us. Make the kill quickly, and

help your partners, carry or drag it back to the trucks.

If the herd beats us, we're dead. So, I hope you all ate

your wheaties, today.

Most of them smiling and excited, maybe just a little nervous…

The herd is turned around, and approaching them with their own excitement…

Zane takes charge, running ahead and killing the first huff, as Harris helps him drag/carry it back.

GW looks like King Kong in New York City, taking out several huffs, as several men begin dragging them off.

GW kills one more, and then watches as a hatchet flies into the head of another, right by him, as it drops at his feet. GW quickly picks them both up, with a look at Stix, who proceeds to toss another knife, into the skull of a huff, nearly about to bite a random prisoner…

They are now all carrying/dragging dead huffs, back and into the trucks, and taking off, just in time!

They all begin cheering, with excitement, and high-fives! They look to be having the time of their lives…

POV Zane, sitting back, with a smile of his own, also looking to be enjoying himself…

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. BEAVERTON NEIGHBORHOOD – DAY

The prisoner clan is spreading out the dead huffs, while over at a police car, Zane is shaking hands with Ike, who hugs and kisses Harris, before climbing into patrol car, and driving away…

HARRIS

This might actually work.

ZANE

It will, and so will the rest, that I explained to you.

HARRIS

It makes sense…

ZANE

But?

Harris hesitating a moment…

HARRIS

Nothing… You're just…enjoying this…

Zane thinking, and nodding…

ZANE

I adapt well, to whatever is happening currently, in

my world. I'm confident Sam is safe. I have all the

trust in the world, in my baby sister, and they were

close to a safe house of ours.

Harris throwing him a surprised look…

HARRIS

Safe house? (just shaking her head)

ZANE

Besides…I need these guys to see me as one of

them, to believe in me…or it'll never work…

Zane flashing her a smile, and walking toward the prisoners, preparing to give them a "pep talk"…

ZANE

Alright, listen up!

Everyone turning, giving him their attention…

ZANE

This is it…this is how you open the road, for your

man Grover, to return.

Some cheering…

ZANE

I imagine from behind bars, that the fall of man, and

end of times, is exactly what you guys had been living

for, and now here you are, with a chance to save the

man, who saved all of you!

Much more cheering…

ZANE

I may not relate to being locked away, but I for one,

am having (becoming intensely pumped/motivated)

THE TIME OF MY GOD DAMN LIFE, RIGHT NOW!

(cheers!) AND I PROMISE EACH AND EVERY ONE OF

YOU, THAT I HAVE WHAT IT TAKES, TO LEAD YOU

THROUGH THIS! I WAS BORN FOR THIS!

Everyone cheering like mad maniacs, as Zane yells "YEAH, YEAH!", getting them as wound up as he can…

"Imagine Dragons – Whatever It Takes" begins from beginning (only instrumental, at first)

ZANE

DO YOU FEEL IT?! (cheering) DO YOU FEEL IT?!

(cheering) THAT ADRENALINE IN YOUR VEINS?!

MEN

YEAH!

ZANE

ARE YOU READY TO DO WHATEVER IT TAKES?!

MEN

YEAH!

Zane grabbing an axe, and heading over to the stacked piles of dead huffs.

ZANE

ARE YOU READY TO PAINT YOURSELF IN RED?!

Song intensifies, as lyrics begin.

MUSIC

"Falling too fast to prepare for this,

tripping in the world could be dangerous,

Everyone circling is vulturous,

negative, nepotist"

MEN

YEAH!

The men all grabbing axes, knives, blades, sledge hammers, bats, and following Zane, who has a very wicked look, in his eyes…

MUSIC

"Everyone waiting for the fall of man,

Everyone praying for the end of times"

The men begin to share that wicked look, while looking down at all the dead huffs, and anxiously readying their weapons…

MUSIC

"Everybody hoping they could be the one,

I was born to run, I was born for this"

Zane with a gleam in his eye, as he looks at everyone, raises his axe, and right as the main chorus begins, he slams his axe down into the huff, with blood splattering everywhere!

MUSIC

"Whip, whip,

run me like a race horse"

The men cheer, as the blood flies!

MUSIC

"Hold me like a rip cord,

Break me down and build me up"

The men begin raising their weapons, and slamming/sticking into dead huffs, with blood going everywhere!

MUSIC

"I wanna be the slip, slip,

word upon your lip, lip,

letter that you rip, rip,

Break me down and build me up"

The men are becoming extremely wild and pumped up! Blood is already covering them everywhere, and they seem to love it! Zane too!

MUSIC

"WHATEVER IT TAKES"

Slow-motion now takes over, with GW using his sledge hammer to absolutely annihilate, a dead huff's face, picking up guts with his bare hands, and spreading over not only his face, but grabbing and smothering it over the guy next to him, with wild reactions from the others.

MUSIC

"Cause I love the adrenaline in my veins…

I DO WHATEVER IT TAKES"

Slow-motion continues, with a shot of Zane's pumped up expression, and wide-open mouth, while watching/cheering on the others. Multiple slow-motion shots of prisoners, smashing huff heads/chests…

MUSIC

"Cause I love how it feels,

when I break the chains…

WHATEVER IT TAKES"

Slow-motion of chunks of huff flesh, flying everywhere…

Slow-motion of a man with his mouth wide open, pumped and excited, with a chunk of huff flesh, flying right into his mouth…

MUSIC

"You take me to the top,

I'm ready for whatever it takes"

Slow-motion of that same man, now vomiting, with slow-motion of the men around him, amused and laughing…

MUSIC

"Cause I love the adrenaline in my veins.

I do what it takes"

Men spreading blood, guts and flesh, all over themselves, with song fading and ending, right after those last lyrics…

Dissolve to the bloody men (while a new song fades in, right at first lyrics) all hiding/waiting, behind a building, on the corner of a street.

"Imagine Dragons – Radioactive"

MUSIC

"oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhh"

Harris and the men cautiously peak around the corner, where Zane awaits at a corner of his own.

Zane steps out from around the corner, and into the herd of huffs, that are marching down the street, right as the song is hitting a "Bass drop".

MUSIC

"I waking up, to ash and dust,

I wipe my brow, and sweat my rust,

I'm bringing in the chemicals.."

Zane fits right in with them, leading the pack, which is following after a vehicle, driven by Swish, who begins speeding away…

MUSIC

"(Inhale)

(Exhale)"

The men all take a deep breath, while holding their weapons against their thighs (guns strapped around their shoulders), before Harris leads them all into the street, ahead of the huff herd.

MUSIC

"I'm breaking in, shaping up,

then checking out on the prison bus"

It's almost like a second herd (close to 100 prisoners), merging into traffic, ahead of the first herd (about 400 huffs), lead by Zane…

MUSIC

"This is it. The apocalypse….

Wooaah.."

Zane continues to lead the huffs, who are catching up, as the prisoners continue to spill into the road…

MUSIC

"I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones,

enough to make my systems grow.."

Prisoners still spilling into the street. You can see how excited most of them are, yet cautious, and griping their weapons, ready to use, if need be…

MUSIC

"Welcome to the new age,

To the new age, welcome to

The new age, to the new age

Woaaahh"

Close-ups on some faces, as they merge into street, with tail end of prisoners, about to make their way into the road, as Zane nears, with the herd…

MUSIC

"Woaaahhh

I'm radioactive, Radioactive"

Zane arrives, with his heard, just as the tail end makes it into the street, making one large herd, marching down the road…

MUSIC

"Woaaah.. Woaah…

I'm Radioactive, Radioactive.."

Swish is well ahead of them, and disappearing, as the herd continues down the street…

MUSIC

"I raise my flag, and don

My clothes… It's a revolution

I suppose. We're painted red

To fit right in.. Woaah"

Zane makes his way through the prisoners, catching up to the front of the herd, with smiles at his growingly confident men, who all look proud, of what they're doing, and how they're doing it, covered in blood and guts…

MUSIC

"I'm breaking in, shaping up,

then checking out on the

prison bus"

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. FIELD – DAY

Music continues, as Zane is out front, now, next to Harris, and leading the herd through a long grassy field, straight toward the Nike Headquarters, way up ahead of them…

MUSIC

"This is it… The apocalypse….

Wooaah"

Swish watches from the brush, where he hides out next to his truck.

His POV of the huge herd, heading toward Nike Headquarters…

MUSIC

I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones,

Enough to make my systems grow.."

POV through binoculars, of the herd, approaching right toward POV…

MUSIC

"Welcome to the new age,

to the new age, welcome to

the new age, to the new age

Woaaahh"

POV of a man removing binoculars, at the gates of the Nike Headquarters, as men below him begin scattering around…

MUSIC

"Woaaahhh

I'm radioactive, Radioactive"

The man begins looking into his binoculars, again, while speaking over his radio, and appearing angry!

MUSIC

"Woaaah.. Woaah…

I'm Radioactive, Radioactive.."

Zane leading the herd, with his excited prisoners, at his side, and behind him, and the huffs behind them…

Dissolve to the same POV of them, but much closer to the Nike Headquarters…

MUSIC

"All systems go, the sun

hasn't died.."

Their POV of the gates opening, as two army vehicles come out, immediately speeding away, in hopes of dragging the herd, along with them…

MUSIC

"Deep in my bones,

Straight from inside"

The tail end of the herd is pulling away, heading for the vehicles, as the front side (Prisoners), continues forward, with strange looks from the men at the gates, whose eyes begin to go WIDE!

MUSIC

"I'm waking up, I feel it

In my bones, enough to

make my systems grow"

POV Zane's mouth flying open, mouthing "CHAAAARGE!", as he charges forward, with Harris behind him.

POV of the prisoner part of the herd, charging forward, as the huffs continue toward the vehicles, except a few, who begin turning toward the charging prisoners.

The men at the gates, are rushing to close it!

MUSIC

"Welcome to the new age,

to the new age, welcome to

the new age, the new age,

Woaaahh"

The men at the vehicles are in shock, and begin slowing. Zane and a few others, are pulling grenades, and launching them at the gates, blowing them open, and charging right in, like mad men, as they reach around their shoulders, for their guns…

MUSIC

"Woaaahhh

I'm radioactive, Radioactive"

The vehicles turning around, heading back toward gates, as are the huffs…

MUSIC

""Woaaah.. Woaah…

I'm Radioactive, Radioactive.."

Zane and the prisoners are firing their guns, killing soldier after soldier, and loving it! Zane's mouth is wide open, as he unloads his gun on several soldiers, as song comes to an end, and the sound of their gunfire takes over…

They are overwhelming the soldiers, who had no idea what was coming! Stix leads the tail end of the men, back toward the gates, and firing on the returning vehicles, who begin to return fire, before distracted, by the returning huffs…

The vehicles begin driving away, again, and again are followed by many of the huffs, but most of them remain, and begin going for the gates, where Stix takes notice. He rolls a grenade out into the herd, blowing a bunch of them up…

STIX

(shouting at his men)

Alright, men…lets have some fun!

Stix and his half of the prisoners, are pumped and unloading their guns, on the remaining huffs, dropping one after another, and loving it…

GW runs out of bullets, drops his gun, grabs his sledge hammer, and goes to work, hammering his way through huffs, like Paul Bunyan through trees…

POV flies by them, shooting through the gates, and into the Nike Headquarters, and continuing over a trail of dead soldiers, coming to Zane and Harris. They lead the other half of the prisoners, toward all remaining soldiers, trying to retreat…

POV of Teresa, hiding, as soldiers run past her, chased by wild prisoners…

She is watching around, waiting for a time to retreat, and then takes notice of something, that catches her attention…

Her POV of Harris, covered in blood, reloading her gun, next to Zane, who shoots a soldier dead, while covering Harris's back, who then returns the favor, as a soldier jumps Zane, but is knocked out with an epic Karate move, by Harris, with a very quizzical/ impressed smile from Zane…

ZANE

What the shit was that?!

They begin heading away.

HARRIS

My dad made me take classes since before I

could remember.

Teresa watching them, before running off, disappearing around one of the buildings…

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. NIKE GATES – DAY

Stix walking through all the dead huffs, and soldiers, with cheers and pats on his back/shoulder, from all the pumped up prisoners, excited and victorious…

Zane is approaching with Harris, looking over all the dead huffs, and smiling.

He comes to Stix, with a pleased handshake, followed with high-fives from kemp and Lester, and many others, who apparently are becoming very fond of Zane…

Harris takes notice of Teresa, held and escorted by a pair of creepy prisoners…

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. WOODS – DAY

POV coming from someone in the brush, watching Dakota lead Sam (carrying Bailey, without carrier) and the others, through the woods…

POV that same woman, who Mason had seen, walking with the huff herd. She's watching Dakota and the others…

POV Dakota with a growing smile…

SAM

I'm not used to getting there from this direction,

but we have to be close, right?

DAKOTA

(smiling)

Nope…better…we're here!

Shock taking over Eli's face, Renee's face, and all the others…

Sam looks at Dakota, with shock and growing excitement of her own…

Dakota looks at them all, then Sam, before stepping out of the brush, into a field.

Sam and the others, eagerly stepping out. Sam, with a wild look on her face, looks all around, before spotting the road to the front "camouflaged" gates. She hands Bailey to Renee, and instantly running forward!

The others follow, as Dakota and Cleo, are last to go, just watching, with smiles…

Sam runs right to the line of trees/thorn bushes, with a look upward, not seeing anyone, and instantly running into the brush of the wall, in a spot with a "hidden" trail, and little area without thorn bushes…

The others all eventually follow her in, all watching Sam, with excited curiosity…

SAM

I have always wanted an excuse to do this!

She pulls down a rope, and gives it a huge tug!

Instantly a loud bell begins ringing, like a church bell. She continues to ring it, as loudly as she can, until allowing Eli to take over, who begins ringing it even louder!

Cut to everyone inside, the compound. Leo, Hunter, Mason, Scout, Grandpa Sam, all turning their heads, toward the sound of the ringing bell…

JOSHUA

(over radio)

Everybody, to the gates, now!... Never mind, we'll

bring her to you!

Most people are running with panic, but those who heard Joshua, stop, and are suddenly confused…

HUNTER

(into radio)

 _Her_?

"Pentatonix – Hallelujah"

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. COMPOUND GATE – DAY

MUSIC

"Well I heard there was a secret cord"

POV of the bell, swinging back and forth…

MUSIC

"That David played and it pleased the lord"

Grandpa Sam staring at Hunter, who stares back at him…

MUSIC

"But you don't really care for

music do you"

Both Hunter and Grandpa, turning, with a look to Leo…

MUSIC

"Well it goes like this

the fourth, the fifth"

POV of Baker family members, racing across the field, as a hummer races past them…

MUSIC

"The minor fall and

the major lift"

POV hummer speeding through the long bushy corridor, on Baker Lane…

MUSIC

"The baffled king composing

Hallelujah"

Grandpa Sam, running through the field, but slowing, and helped by Hunter…

MUSIC

"Hallelujah

Hallelujah"

Compound gates opening, to the faces of Sam, Eli, DJ, Renee, and Marlana, with the others behind them…

MUSIC

"Hallelujah"

Mason, Gunner, Chasin and Scout, all climbing out of Hummer…

MUSIC

"Hallelujah"

Sam racing through gates, with Dakota, and Cleo, smiling behind her, as are all the others.

Mason, Gunner and Chasin, are in simple shock, over what they see, as is Scout, who opens her arms, just in time for Sam to leap into them!

Music is instrumental for several moments, while Mason, Gunner, and Chasin, greet Dakota and Cleo, but without taking their eyes off of Sam, who won't let go of Scout, who sobs like a baby, and ignores the pain of her bandaged arm…

MUSIC

"Your faith was strong

But you needed proof"

Dissolve to Grandpa, standing with Hunter, at the end of the bushy corridor, where the field begins, and where all the other Baker family and friends, are gathered, already in tears, and shock all over their faces…

MUSIC

"You saw her bathing on

the roof"

Hummer driving out of corridor, with Gunner, holding Sam up high, through the sunroof, with her arms raised in the air!

MUSIC

"Her beauty and the moonlight

overthrew you"

POV Grandpa, placing his hands over his face, with complete joy. The rest of the family behind him, doing the exact same!

MUSIC

"She tied you to the

kitchen chair"

Sam climbing out of parked hummer, instantly running toward someone…

MUSIC

"She broke your throne

and she cut your hair"

Grandpa dropping to his knees, with the help of Hunter and April…

MUSIC

"And from your lips

she drew the hallelujah"

Sam arriving at her grandfather, into his arms, with so much relief…

Hunter and April placing their hands on Samantha, and Grandpa…

MUSIC

"Hallelujah

Hallelujah

Hallelujah"

Scout, her daughters, and son, Jaelyn, Wyatt and wife Sarah, Jennifer, all begin surrounding Grandpa and Samantha, with tons of love and emotions. Mason, Gunner, Chasin, Missy, Rachel, Catherine, and many of the younger children are also arriving, into the picture…

MUSIC

"Hallelujah"

Leo watches, with a fading smile, and look at his daughter, Dakota, before turning, and walking back across the field…

The song goes instrumental a few moments, while more and more family/friends are arriving, and as Scout says something into the ears of her son Bryant, who begins racing away, across the field…

MUSIC

"Baby I've been here before

I've seen this room

And I've walked this floor

I used to live alone

Before I knew you

Samantha coming out of long embrace with grandpa, smiling at everyone, then instantly giving quick, fast, tight hugs to each and every one of them, with Pepsi, her boys, DJ, Renee, and Marlana, all receiving hugs and warm welcome gestures, from everyone, as scene begins dissolving…

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. NIKE HEADQUARTERS – DAY

MUSIC

"And I've seen your flag

On the marble arch"

POV of Flags flying high, at Nike Headquarters…

MUSIC

"And love is not

a victory march"

POV of Zane and the prisoners, going wild with celebration! Zane is obviously having the time of his life!

MUSIC

"It's a cold and it's

a broken hallelujah"

Harris is walking right toward Zane, who grabs her and gives her the biggest, most excited bear hug of all time, and she hugs him right back, holding on to him…

MUSIC

"Hallelujah"

They come out of hug, simply staring at one another…

MUSIC

"Hallelujah"

Hallelujah"

They turn toward the prisoners, raising their triumphant arms, who all raise theirs, in return!

GW comes out of nowhere, grabbing Zane, lifting into the air, as the men cheer!

MUSIC

"Hallelujah"

GW placing Zane down, just as Teresa (in background) has reached and pulled a gun, from the prisoner who had been holding her. She shoots him, and quickly aims at Zane/Harris, but is instantly struck, by a knife, near the heart, and drops…

MUSIC

"Maybe there's a god above"

Zane looking from Teresa, to Stix…

MUSIC

"But all I've ever

Learned from love"

Harris approaching Teresa…

MUSIC

"Was how to shoot

someone who outdrew you"

Harris's POV of Teresa, who's dying, but smiling, and mouthing something to Harris…

MUSIC

"And it's not a cry

That you hear at night"

Harris's face goes white, with an instant turn and dashing away, across a field…

MUSIC

"It's not somebody

who's seen the light"

Dissolve to Harris now at the door of her office/apartment, banging on it, and desperately trying to use her key…

MUSIC

"It's a cold and it's

a broken hallelujah"

She opens the door, to the instant view of her daughter Dominique, now a huff, with her throat cut, and right there in her mom's face, about to bite her, but killed by Zane, just in time, and to the complete agony, of Harris…

MUSIC

"Hallelujah

Hallelujah"

Harris on the ground, held by Zane, in agony, as Stix and others arrive…

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. COMPOUND FIELD – DAY

MUSIC

"Hallelujah"

Samantha and everyone, in same location, as she shares a strange stare with Leo, who is driving in his hummer, past them all, as she takes in his shaved head/face, for the first time, and the fact that he appears to be leaving…

MUSIC

"Hallelujah"

In slow-motion, she begins turning her head away from Leo, as her eyes go from curious, to wide, and then to extreme joy, right as the song begins to hit it's final "high beat"…

MUSIC

"Hallelujah" (much higher)

POV of both Sam's moms, running full speed, across the field, and right for her! Brianna's hands on her head, as she runs, while screaming! Kayla is right behind her! Not too far behind, and simply watching, is Bryant…

MUSIC

"Hallelujah"

Sam running for them! She is screaming with joy!

MUSIC

"Hallelujah"

Sam's POV, as she runs for them…

Their POV, as they run for her…

MUSIC

"Hallelujah"

They finally meet! Embracing tightly! Kayla practically tackles them, upon her arrival, as they all fall to the ground, hugging and crying, with complete and uncontrollable joy…

MUSIC

"Hallelujah

Hallelujah

Hallelujah

Hallelujah"

More and more of the family and friends begin to arrive, at their side, crying, laughing, hugging, and just in complete awe, over this amazing miracle, that they are experiencing…

Brianna will NOT let go of her!

Dakota and Cleo are crying, as they hug family and friends, and keep Eli, Renee, DJ and the others close, with arms around them, making sure they are welcomed by the others, who are so happy, they don't mind hugging complete strangers!

The entire group is now forming a group hug, in the shape of a giant ball, right there in the middle of that field…

The song winds down (musicians humming "Hallelujah"), as the family "ball shaped" hug continues to grow, and Joshua can be seen (on the outside of it), excited and sharing a leaping high-five, followed with a fist pump. Blake (also on outside of ball shaped hug), with a joyous high-five and hug, as this family/group, has lifted the dark cloud that once hung over them, and replaced it with the excitement and encouragement, of a future, full of hope…

Song ends, scene dissolves…

BLACK

CREDITS

 **BONUS SCENE** (season 3)

FADE IN:

EXT. SNOWY FIELD – DAY (evening)

POV travels over the snowy field, and the single set of human (living human) foot tracks…

It comes to a spot where the tracks end, and there is a person sized shape in the snow…

Leading away from the person sized shape, is a different set of tracks, the type that look more like a huff, than a person…

SAMANTHA

(voiceover)

It's been over a year, since my return, to the

compound…

POV traveling over the huff foot tracks, out of the field, and into the dark woods…

SAMANTHA

(voiceover)

Much has happened, and much hasn't…but one

thing has emerged, and created an even bigger

buzz, than it already had…

With snow falling, and POV deeper into the woods, evening has turned to night…

SAMANTHA

(voiceover)

These woods, this coast range, Beaverton, the mountains,

the city…people are surviving everywhere, some in large

groups, with walls to hide behind…

POV is dark, but a huff can be seen, struggling through the snow, and trying to continue, toward the distant noise, or chant, of some kind…

SAMANTHA

(voiceover)

Whoever they are, wherever they are, they're all aware,

of one thing, of one person, whose name has echoed

throughout the entire area…

That distant noise, is indeed a chant, becoming more and more clear, as POV moves toward it, into the darkness, that dissolves to black…

BLACK

Chant dims in volume until it becomes silent.

CHANT

(off-screen)

GROVER! GROVER! GROVER! GROVER! GROVER!

 **THE** **END**


	17. Season 3, Episode 1 (Season Premiere)

ABOVE THE DEAD . com

Season 3, Episode 1

"Queen of Nike World""

INTRO

BLACK...

"Trans-Siberian Orchestra – Carol of the Bells" (from beginning)

This is an instrumental song, first 30 seconds (very mellow) plays with opening scene.

FADE IN:

EXT. WOODS – DUSK (snowing, few inches on the ground)

A family of deer, old and young, are walking/standing around, as the snow falls. They suddenly begin dashing away, as POV moves by them, and through the end of the trees, into a snowy field, where the compound and its walls are up ahead, with POV moving toward it…

POV comes to the wall, rising to the top, and through the brush and tree branches, finding its way inside of the guard tree house, where a half-eaten Christmas cookie (green frosting/cut in the shape of a xmas tree) lays on a plate.

MUSIC hits .30 mark, as POV reveals the tree house is empty, and begins moving toward the exit plank.

MUSIC .32, becoming intense, as POV begins moving with speed, over the empty plank and down the first ladder, it comes to. Without stopping, and the song staying intense, POV cruises along a trail, quickly coming to an opening, and onto Baker Lane and the long snowy corridor…

MUSIC .56, after POV finds its way down the corridor and into the opening of the compound, where no one is around.

As song continues, POV shoots itself around the front of the compound, with shots of the open field, plenty of snow tracks but no people, shot of the solar power grid, the wind turbines, the empty park equipment, small snowy softball field, a snowman, a few other snowmen, the graveyard, with snow prints, but no people…

MUSIC only becomes more intense, with POV finding the Baker complex, lit with solar Christmas lights, but no people in sight. Next to it, is the Baker Christmas cabin, also lit up, lights on inside, but no sign of people. POV moves over to Zane's cabin and the peaceful lake. Shots of the trail, more cabins, the rope swing, the barns, and then POV circling the lake, through the woods/park, and back to the Baker complex, dipping down below, over the long staircase, and through the huge lower level/backyard area, with snow tracks, but no people…

MUSIC begins losing a little intensity around 1.32 mark, as POV continues making its way around. It moves up into the area of all the guest houses, through the yards, with no one around, but a dog is seen. POV leaves the houses, over some brush and into the snowy softball complex, before finding the empty baseball stadium.

MUSIC approaches 1.57 mark, with more intensity developing, as POV travels over the top of the baseball stadium, to a road, and following it into the compound neighborhood, with houses, trees, Christmas lights and decorations, but no people…

Dusk turns to night, as POV comes to end of neighborhood, and into what appears like a city area, with actual buildings and real roads, including a long one with a big slope, as two small children come sliding down it, stopping and immediately grabbed and dragged away by a female adult, walking them back upward…

Dissolve to the woman (Jennifer) and her children (August and Jax, both a year older, 7 and 5), arriving at the top, where it becomes crowded with all the others, gathered and listening, at the town center…

MUSIC fades away, as the same song can now be heard coming from the voices of singers at the compound, who everyone is gathered around, watching/listening. There are several different voices involved. Jennifer is reaching for her baby, handed to her by Wyatt, who now reaches for his own baby, from his wife Sarah, as they all watch/listen…

POV moves over some of the people, finding both familiar and unfamiliar faces. The singers are phenomenal, as everyone smiles and listens…

POV comes to Samantha (over a year older), sitting (under a large canopy) with her moms, and next to Scout (embraced with a man, Solis), and her grandfather…

Samantha's smiling, but faintly…

DISSOLVE TO:

THEME TUNE/CREDITS

POV focuses in on a statue of Grandpa Sam, as opening credits roll…

As theme tune ends, POV moves from the statue to the real Grandpa, who stands close-by, and close to Scout, Solis, Kayla, Brianna and Samantha. They are still watching/listening to the carolers, who you can hear singing, Carol of the Bells, as Samantha delivers a voiceover…

SAMANTHA

(voiceover)

It's been about fifteen months since our lives changed

forever, so this would not be the first Christmas the

new world has seen…but it is the first one we've chose

to celebrate.

POV moving around her and the others, and over the large crowd…

SAMANTHA

(voiceover)

It's not that we didn't recognize the first apocalyptic

Christmas, but as suggested by Benny, during our

kayaking adventures, the very same day he lost his

own life, we chose to remember, weep, and honor

all those who we lost…all that the world had lost…

POV finds Eli, close by and hanging around a bunch of the Rough Riders, out in the snow. Marlana is sitting back near the statues (under the cover, out of snow), with her arms around an eight-year-old girl, and with Renee next to her.. POV moves just a bit, to find Griffey, Trisha and Jason, close by…

SAMANTHA

(voiceover)

It just didn't feel right to be festive that first year,

and honestly, I'm finding it difficult to feel that way,

this year…

Grandpa is taking notice of Samantha, and frowning at the frown that has taken over her expression…

SAMANTHA

(voiceover)

I knew before returning here to the compound, that

life would never be the same. That I would never see

my dad again, or the other family, I had lost. I thought

being here, would mean no more pain, no more loss…

I never imagined a life here, that didn't include my

cousin Zane…

Samantha turns to her right, with a look at her cousin Dakota, standing closely to Cleo.

SAMANTHA

(voiceover)

Word of his epic victory in Beaverton had made its

way to the compound, and we all figured more positive

news to follow. But a week later, other than something

about a queen of Nike World, there was only one word

that continued to make its way here, and that word was

a name…Grover…

Samantha turns to her left, with a look at her uncles Hunter (with wife April) and Mason (with girlfriend Missy), watching the carolers…

SAMANTHA

(voiceover)

The more that name kept coming back to us, that first

week, without any word of Zane, the more I wanted to

make good on my family's belief that I would someday

be the one to lead this place, so that I could march every

man, woman and child, straight to this so-called Grover,

and take my cousin back!

Samantha's POV as she looks over the many family and friends, gathered all around…

SAMANTHA

(voiceover)

Grandpa assured me that it was Zane, who demanded

we don't attack, and to allow him to do his thing…

Whatever that was…

Samantha's POV of the carolers, led by Rich, Joshua, Rachel (Gunner's wife) and a handful of other women…

SAMANTHA

(voiceover)

But I did _not_ trust that Swish guy, or the idiot Grover,

who chose to leave in charge, such a total piece of shit…

Scene dissolving on the carolers, and their song…

DISSOLVE TO: 14 MONTH RECAP

EXT. NIKE WORLD – DAY

Swish and his cocky smile, walking through the Nike World gates, with a handful of his men, as they arrive near the rest of the victorious convicts. There are several Beaverton squad cars at the gates, in the background…

Swish motions for the convicts to hush down, as he begins speaking out to them all.

SWISH

I know he made good on his word, but give credit

where credit (motioning toward them all) is due. It

was all of _you,_ who made this happen! And where is

he now? Rather than moving on to our true leader,

who still might be pinned down, he's off boohooing

over the loss of someone who has nothing to do

with us!

Swish looking around at all the faces of his people…

SWISH

That's the difference between us and his people.

They're still stuck in the old world, soft and

empathetic to those who can't fend for themselves.

You're just a bunch of dirty convicts to him and his

people, but to Grover, you're the kind of people

who know how to survive. The kind of people who

don't need a babysitter. The kind of people he can

rely on, when he needs your help, like he does

right now.

RANDOM CONVICT

So, what you're really saying, is that Grover is the one

who needs a babysitter?

Few faint scattered laughs, as Swish marches right over to his face…

SWISH

Perhaps you'd like to take that up with him?

RANDOM CONVICT

No, sir…

Swish looking around at all his men…

SWISH

Maybe you're all forgetting about the jail cells your

corpses would be rotting inside of, if not for Grover.

Half the prisoners nodding heads, agreeing with Swish…

RANDOM CONVICT #2

Maybe you're forgetting it was Zane who defeated

Beaverton, while Grover hid from them…

SWISH

(while staring at the man)

Gary?

GARY

Yeah?

SWISH

Execute that traitor.

GARY

Yes, sir.

Gary without hesitation, aims his pistol right at the man (who begins to raise his gun), and shoots him dead, before he can even defend himself.

Kemp, Lester and a few other prisoners are on the verge of pulling their weapons. GW looks ready to pound on some heads. Shade stands in front of Swish, ready to protect him.

Calmer heads prevail, as the group seems fifty/fifty, on their allegiance, and everyone stays calm…

SWISH

Now everyone, load up… It's time to go let Grover

know that the road is clear.

Everyone begins slowly loading up, as Swish speaks alone with Gary…

SWISH

I want you and three other men to remain here. I

want Zane dead before I return with Grover.

GARY

My pleasure.

SWISH

But make Stix do it. I want to know he's still loyal to me.

If not, then kill them both.

GARY

Not a problem.

SWISH

Come up with a good story as to why you had to take

him out, him and that bitch cop. Choose the best three

men who will help collaborate your story.

GARY

On it…

DISSOLVE TO: FLASHBACK

INT. LIVING ROOM – DAY

Harris (in uniform) in distress, hiding behind a couch and pulling a radio up to her face, speaking quietly.

HARRIS

(into radio)

The prisoners have lost it. They're totally out of control.

I don't know how much longer I can hold them off. I

might have to (cutoff)

Suddenly, she is attacked over the top, by two children…

DOMINIQUE

We're not prisoners, Mommy, we're you children!

Harris laughing as Dominique and her brother (Everett, 6) climb on top of her, while she overpowers them and begins tickling…

HARRIS

You're my foolish children (placing cuff on Dominique's

hand) because now you _are_ (cuffing her to her brother)

my prisoners!

DOMINIQUE

(with laugh)

Mommy!

Everett acting as if it's neat.

HARRIS

Don't Mommy me; I'm hauling the two of you

downtown.

Harris semi-dragging them away.

EVERETT

What's downtown?

DOMINIQUE

The police station!

EVERETT

(a little nervous)

No, Mommy!

DOMINIQUE

She's just kidding.

HARRIS

A night in jail is how your Grandpa taught me all about

the consequences of breaking the law. It's what made

me become a cop.

Everett actually becoming fairly nervous.

EVERETT

No, please Mommy.

DOMINIQUE

You're scaring him.

Harris stops and kneels in front of them both, looking them both in the eyes…

HARRIS

Good… I want you both to remember what this feels

like, to be in handcuffs. (nodding at Everett) It's kind

of scary, isn't it?

Everett nods, Dominique shakes her head with a smile, as Harris then grabs Dominique's hand and quickly tightens the cuff on her wrist…

DOMINIQUE

Ow, that hurts!

HARRIS

Good. Little scared yet, or do I need to tighten them

some more?

Dominique starts to smile.

HARRIS

Girl you better wipe that smile off that face before

it's your brother's cuff that I tighten.

EVERETT

Dominique, no! I want it off, not tighter!

Dominique's smile fades, and Harris moves in on them, again looking into their eyes…

HARRIS

I want you both to remember what this feels like, so

that you work hard to become the good kind of people

who never have to worry about spending time in

handcuffs, because if it's even a little scary, or painful,

just imagine what it's going to feel like when it's by

someone who isn't your mother. Someone who doesn't

care how tight they put them on. Someone who doesn't

like you because of whatever trouble you got yourself into.

Someone who believes you're dangerous. Someone with

their hand on their gun, ready to pull it out and (placing

finger, like a gun, to Dominique's head) stick it right here,

just hoping you give them a reason to pull that trigger…

Both kids just staring back at her, with shock…

Harris smiles…

HARRIS

Good, must have gotten through to you.

Harris begins removing cuffs. Sly smile eventually coming over dominique's face.

DOMINIQUE

I want to be the one who makes the laws.

Harris putting her cuffs away, as the kids rub their wrists.

HARRIS

No, you want to grow-up to be a smartass, is what

you want.

Dominique smiling.

HARRIS

At least I hope so, because being a lawmaker would

make you a politician, in which case I might as well

put those cuffs back on you.

EVERETT

Mommy?

HARRIS

Yes, Everett?

EVERETT

If the police find out about that time, I got in trouble

for breaking your vase, will I go to jail?

HARRIS

Okay, come here.

Harris sitting on couch, placing Everett on her lap…

HARRIS

As your father would say, I just might have put a

little too much "fear of god", in you.

EVERETT

I'm not scared of god, I'm scared of the police!

Harris and Dominique smiling…

HARRIS

First of all, no, the police don't care about my rules or

punishments for crimes you commit here at home. Just

like your father is in charge of the rules and punishments

at his place. Some day you will have your own place to

make the rules, and be able to go visit your sister and her

nerdy husband (Dominique laughing), because we all

know that she will fall in love and marry a nerd someday.

DOMINIQUE

Because _I'm_ a nerd.

HARRIS

And I love you for it. But yes, you will be able to visit Mr.

and Mrs. Nerd, (Dominique laughing) at their nerdy

house (both kids laughing), and follow their nerdy rules.

Both kids cracking up…

HARRIS

Even though we all have our own homes and rules, we all

share the same world, and have to follow the same laws,

or else that's when the police come knocking at your door.

So, see, you don't have to be scared of them, not unless

you plan on breaking the law. And for those who do break

the law, you have the police to take care of them, for you.

So, they are heroes…

EVERETT

Mommy?

HARRIS

Yes?

EVERETT

I think I want to be a cop, like you.

Harris giving him a squeeze, as scene dissolves…

DISSOLVE TO: 14 MONTH RECAP

INT. HARRIS'S APARTMENT – DAY

POV panning back from Dominique's lifeless face/body, wrapped in a blanket to her face, and laying on her mom's lap, who sits on couch…

Harris quietly stares at her, with a single tear…

Ike (bf, 46) stands at the door, looking down at her, before opening door and walking out into a long hallway…

He moves over to the other side, with a huge panoramic window, and just stares out, while a tear runs down his own face…

He suddenly takes notice of something. His view of several men, they are pretty far off, but two of them appear to be guiding the other two, by gunpoint. He looks back toward the apartment, and then again out the window…

Suddenly, he turns down the hall, where he can hear people approaching. He turns and dashes back for the apartment, hurrying inside and right over to the couch, practically forcing Harris to her feet.

IKE

Some of the convicts took Zane by gunpoint,

and now I hear some, coming for us!

HARRIS

What?

Harris looking back at her daughter as if she couldn't leave her, but allowing Ike to guide her toward the other room.

They enter the back bedroom (actually an office), and close the door. Ike moves toward the side door and window (sheet hanging over it), and begins peeking out. BAM! Door instantly kicked in, two men charging inside!

Ike is totally off guard, but like the flip of a switch, Harris goes total fight mode. The men are much bigger than her, but the first one goes down quick, after she uses some sort of martial arts moves, to overwhelm him. The second guy fires his gun, hitting Ike in the leg, but the man is then brought down by Harris, with more impressive moves…

She quickly runs to aid Ike, who appears to be okay, and is hugging her, but with a look back toward the men, and pointing toward the first guy.

IKE

That first guy's getting back up!

She turns, and goes ninja on him. But the second guy makes his way back up, with his gun pointed right at her, but then BOOM! He is blown away by Ike.

Harris checks the other guy and takes his weapons, then runs back to Ike.

IKE

Don't worry about me. Go get Zane. (pointing his

gun toward other guy) I'll make this bitch talk.

Harris looks right at him, as he nods. She goes for the door, with one last look back toward the other room, before running off…

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. HIGHWAY 26 – DAY

Bird's eye POV of a huge caravan of Beaverton police cars, including a bunch of police motorcycles, SUV's and even a pair of police hummers. The caravan is turning onto an offramp. At the tail end of the caravan is all the convict's trucks, loaded with men in the backs. POV comes down to one of those trucks, finding Kemp, Lester, Divit and three other men (Deon, Ned, Floyd), with the wind in their bloody faces (still gored up from their march with the huffs)…

KEMP

This is bullshit. We should have waited for Zane.

LESTER

He should be leading this mission.

KEMP

Swish just wants to take the credit for himself.

NED

Then why are we still following him?

KEMP

Because of Grover. He's the only reason Swish still has

any pull. At least half the men are still loyal to him.

LESTER

It'd be more like five percent, without Grover.

DEON

It's cool talkin' like this just between us all, but bro

you gotta keep that shit on the downlow, round

everyone else. It gets back to Swish, and he'll do us

all like he done Damon and Geno, or Eric.

LESTER

You're talking about him as if you were still behind bars.

FLOYD

Exactly.

LESTER

Without Grover he'd just be a scared little prison

guard, without the bars to protect him with.

KEMP

Long as he still has half the men, he has the power…

not to mention Grover.

The men are silent a moment, as the caravan begins turning onto a back-country road, with lots of fields and woods…

KEMP

What do you think, Divit?

DIVIT

(deep breath)

My loyalty remains with Grover, but I look forward to

bringing him up to speed with everything. Like the

assassination of Eric, and the glory of Zane.

Everyone nodding…

DEON

Now that's what I'm talking about.

KEMP

Hell yeah.

They are silent a few moments, before a couple of them begin semi-freaking out, looking/pointing out toward a field they're driving by.

NED

Holy shit!

FLOYD

What the?!

Everyone turning with wide eyes, as the caravan is slowing down. Suddenly, there is the sound of elephants!

Their POV of a pair of elephants marching through the field, onto the road behind them, and toward highway 26…

All the men looking amongst themselves…

KEMP

I guess the zoo is closed…

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. NIKE WORLD – DAY

Harris is quickly running from one hiding spot to another, getting herself close enough to hear Gary speaking…

GARY

(off-screen)

Go help those idiots find the grieving cop. I'm good here.

Harris goes running back the way she had come from, disappearing just before a random convict comes running around same corner, she had been hiding behind…

DISSOLVE TO:

Same random convict, jogging around a different corner, and down a long semi-dark (covered) corridor…

Suddenly, Harris swings from above, kicking him in the face and knocking him out…

She reaches down for his neck, wrapping her arms around it, and snapping it. She stands up and begins running down the corridor, and freezes at the sound of a gunshot. She stands there a moment, before dashing off toward the gunshot…

DISSOLVE TO:

Harris again arriving at that same corner, but this time to the sound of Swish, over the radio.

SWISH

(over radio)

So, he's dead?

GARY

(off-screen, into radio)

He is, and Stix was even man enough to do it himself.

Harris closing her eyes with frustration/disappointment.

SWISH

(over radio)

I didn't doubt that loyal bastard for a moment!

DISSOLVE TO: FLASHBACK

INT. BASEMENT DOJO – NIGHT

Harris (11) sparring against her younger/smaller sister (Nikki, 9), and getting her butt kicked!

Their father (Shawn, 40) paces the room, with disappointment, annoyance, and even anger begins to show…

SHAWN

Girl, what the hell is wrong with your efforts, your

moves, and most noticeably, your attitude?! If you

go through even a FRACTION of the hell I've seen

and experienced, you'll appreciate every last little

thing you take out of all this. Which right now, is the

kind of effort that makes me feel like I'm wasting

my damn time. You might as well go play with

barbie dolls, and just hope that there will always be

someone to save you. Maybe your sister here, can

do it. God knows, no one will ever mess with

(patting her on the head) this little badass!

They begin playfully sparring, while Harris hangs her head, and leaves the room…

SHAWN

You'll be able to rescue the little damsel in distress,

won't ya, sweetheart?

DISSOLVE TO:

Same room, one year later, as they are sparring again. This time Harris is making much more of an effort, but an effort that is defended by her even tougher sister, who doesn't take very long to overwhelm Harris, and take the victory.

Their Dad was standing over them as they sparred, and is now nodding his head with a smile.

SHAWN

That is what I am talking about. I could not be more

Proud (placing hand on Nikki) of the little champion

my Nikki is becoming. And (placing hand on a

disappointed Harris), the improvement here did not

go without notice! (with excitement) Next year is

going to be interesting!

DISSOLVE TO:

Same room, one year later, as Shawn plays role of referee, and signals them to begin sparring.

Harris comes out strong, continuing that way for the first ten-fifteen seconds, until Nikki makes adjustments, all while defending herself, well. The next fifteen seconds belong to her, and Harris is unable to make adjustments, or defend herself, nearly as well…

She is overwhelmed, and goes down to defeat. While down, she begins pounding her fists against the mat, with extreme frustration, and laughter from her father.

SHAWN

I like it! The hell with that, I LOVE it! One daughter

who is just too badass to be taken down, and another

who will use her determination to find a way! I LOVE IT!

Harris with sounds of frustration, as Shawn went on, and as scene dissolves.

DISSOLVE TO:

Same room, one year later, just as Harris comes at Nikki, with move after move, and more success than ever before. It's a good fight! It stays that way for thirty seconds, before Nikki begins showing signs of taking it over, and by fifty seconds she is in command, and less than ten seconds later she is victorious.

Harris just remains on the floor, possibly on verge of exploding…

But this time it's emotion that gets the best of her, lying there crying, with her face in the mat…

Nikki actually looks sad…

NIKKI

That was a great fight, Harris. There's nobody even

close to my age at the academy that can last that

long, with me.

SHAWN

Oh, come on cadet. I liked the anger last year, better.

DISSOLVE TO:

Same room, one year later, and this time they are already going at it, and it's intense! But frustration is beginning to show, with Harris. Not because Nikki is taking over, but because no matter what she throws at her, Nikki seems to defend. It's wearing Harris out, and eventually receives a knockout blow, going down hard as her dad calls the match.

Harris is bloody but instantly rising and smacking the walls, yelling with extreme anger/frustration. She yells again with a look directly at her sister, and again with a look directly at her father, and then again while leaving the room, to the sound of an entire bookshelf being knocked over, with things shattering, and more yelling, and a door slammed…

DISSOLVE TO:

Same room, one year later, with extreme silence from them all, but eye contact between Harris and Nikki…

Shawn looks them both over, with a shake of his head, before signaling them to begin. This time it's Nikki who is more aggressive, and Harris who patiently plays defense. Harris even flashes a small smile or two, but shows a little anger, after Nikki throws one back at her.

Harris begins taking over as the aggressor. She even gets in a good blow or two, but each time Nikki follows with striking a blow of her own. Harris is bleeding, but keeps going. Nikki has all the energy, while Harris begins losing hers, and eventually Nikki finds her moment, and takes her sister down.

DISSOLVE TO:

Same room, one year later as Nikki makes a spectacular move, in which drops Harris to the ground, as Shawn raises her hand with the victory…

DISSOLVE TO:

Same room, one year later as Harris is destroying Nikki, but suddenly stops and angrily gets in her sister's face.

HARRIS

YOU DON'T GO HALF-ASS WITH ME, GIRL! You bring

that shit full throttle, or DON'T BRING IT AT ALL!

Nikki becomes angered and does as requested, going full throttle with move after move, and connecting with several of them, but so is Harris, and she's taking her blows like a champ, and matching them, as this time it is her baby sister, who is losing energy, while Harris develops it, with a smile, and eventually a blow that puts Nikki on the ground, as Harris turns to watch her father raise her triumphant arm…

DISSOLVE TO:

Same room, one year later where they are going at it back and forth, with blow after blow, Blood falls from them both. Shawn just watches with a concerned shake of the head.

NIKKI

COME ON!

HARRIS

WHAT YOU GOT?!

Blow after blow is delivered and received, from them both…

They refuse to drop, and eventually Shawn calls the fight, jumping in the middle, where both his daughters continue to go at one another, making their way around him, in desperation to continue fighting.

SHAWN

Enough! I said THAT'S ENOUGH!

They are at extremes, and unwilling to settle down, as he then uses a move of his own, simultaneously pinning them both to the floor, where they continue to fight to rise, and scream with frustration and the will to destroy one another.

They actually use a co-move, to overtake their father, and jump back on top of each other, now just brawling, throwing punch after punch. It's a bloody mess! Shawn is in shock, just watching, before grabbing Nikki, as Harris simply turns and storms up out of the basement, heard walking across the living room, and slamming the front door…

DISSOLVE TO: 14 MONTH RECAP

EXT. NIKE WORLD – DAY

Tears falling from closed eyes, as they open, and rage takes over Harris, as she turns the corner while pulling a huge knife out, and leaps right off a small drop-off, and on top of Gary. His radio goes flying out of his hand, as she begins stabbing him about five thousand times, screaming like a raging lunatic, or a mother who had just lost a child…

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. PORTLAND CAMP – DAY

A dozen soldiers with a few vehicles, tents and canopies, weapons, and supplies, are within a hundred yards of the gates to a fancy/rich piece of land, protected with a large rock fence and state of the art gates. There are cliffs and steep hills surrounding the place, other than this road leading out, with woods to one side, and a woodsy hillside on the other…

They all freeze at the faint sound of something, that quickly grows, as they stare down the road. It's the Beaverton police and convict caravan. The soldiers have nowhere to go, but don't look worried at first…

SOLDIER

Are we finally attacking?

They just watch, and then become nervous once the convicts begin pulling in, aiming guns at them, with their bloody faces/clothes. The road gets clogged up with the cars/trucks, as many convicts begin jumping out, running toward the soldiers, aiming guns…

A couple of the soldiers with looks of intimidation, as they take in the size of GW, and his face of gore, same as all the other convicts…

Some of the officers are trying to calm the convicts. One of them (female, Bonnie) holds up her hand, for them not to engage.

BONNIE

These men were only acting on orders, just like

(motioning at her fellow officers) all of us, were.

The soldiers look freaked, but at least a few of them look like they want to pull/raise their weapons…

It's a stare-off for a few moments…

SHADE

(shaking his head)

No…these men are as dangerous as we are. We

should take them out.

Divit hesitating a moment, before stepping out in front of everyone…

DIVIT

That's what Swish would do. (Shade smiles) Once we

open those gates, we'll know if it's what Grover would

do. (Shade frowns) I already know it's not what Zane

would do…

SHADE

Who the hell cares what Zane would do?

Shade walking toward police SUV.

DIVIT

I'm guessing Grover...

Everyone watching him as he opens door, reaches in for microphone, and begins speaking over the PA speaker.

DIVIT

My name is Divit. I am here with the Glenwood

convicts, and the Beaverton Police, who helped

us overthrow our soldier enemies of Nike World.

We were ordered here by Swish, who went back

to Glenwood, and left Stix in charge of Nike. If

you open the gates, I can answer any questions

you may have.

Everyone turns from Divit, toward the Gates…

They watch in silence for several moments, before the gates suddenly begin opening…

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. HIGHWAY 26 – DAY

Elephants marching down the highway…

POV Ike in shock, watching the elephants, from the passenger seat while holding a bandage over his leg. Harris drives, without hardly any recognition of the elephants…

Ike looks from them, to Harris, and just shakes his head…

IKE

You really think they'll have a doctor there?

HARRIS

I know they do. It's part of the reason our soldier

leaders wanted to take them over.

IKE

And you really think these convicts are going to

be safe, to be around? Especially without Zane?

Harris just stares ahead, while driving, without answering…

IKE

Not that they or Zane mean a damn bit of anything.

You just lost her, Harris.

HARRIS

I'm fine.

IKE

You haven't finished grieving, not close.

HARRIS

I'm fine.

IKE

No, Harris, you are not…

Ike just staring outward a moment…

IKE

Not that any of us are…

Ike finally turning back, staring at her…

IKE

But it hasn't even been an hour, yet…

Harris driving without a word or look at him, just falling tears…

DISSOLVE TO: FLASHBACK

INT. 4th GRADE CLASSROOM – DAY

Harris stands in front of the class (in her uniform), with her daughter Dominique (10) at a desk in front row, while the teacher and other adults sit along the side and back of the room. Students are raising hands, as Harris points at one of them near the front, with a full head of hair.

HARRIS

You, one with the suspicious hairstyle.

Kids laughing…

GIRL

What is the scariest situation you've encountered?

HARRIS

Besides career day, at my daughter's school? (laughter)

Good question. But honestly, I get sad more than I get

scared. I get sad when kids your age are involved, or

even younger, and sad when I see people making poor

choices. I guess you can say I get scared, of innocent

people getting hurt, as result of those bad choices.

Kids raising hands again, as she points to kid in the back, wearing a cap and an oversized jacket.

HARRIS

Yes, you, the shady, incognito one in the back. (kids

laughing) I didn't even think you could wear hats in

the classroom.

BOY

It's because it's career day, my mom sells (gesturing

toward his hat/jacket) these things.

HARRIS

Okay good, because I was already visioning the day I

had to make room in the back of my squad car for you.

Kids all laughing…

HARRIS

Your question is?

BOY

What made you want to be a police officer?

HARRIS

Great question, thank you for that one. I became an

officer to help make people feel safe, to help make

all of you, feel safe. Safe to walk to school in the

morning, and safe to live your lives without constant

fear of self-protection. My father raised me to be

tough, and fear everything and everyone. I became an

officer, so kids like you, wouldn't have to worry about

being little wannabe badasses. (kids laughing, Harris

looking toward teacher) Can I say that? (making silly

face at laughing kids) I'm serious though. The better

I do my job, the less you have to worry about fighting

and being (showing muscles) tough. Because if you

really want to be tough, you hit those books, and you

pay attention to your teachers. You find yourselves,

your passions, and you make a life with them. It's not

easy though…it's tough! My job is to make your lives

safe, so that you can focus on all that.

Harris smiling at the class, as their hands go up…

DISSOLVE TO: 14 MONTH RECAP

EXT. PORTLAND CAMP – DAY

Gates are fully open, as two men are walking through them, followed by an army of other men, all with guns. There are plenty of people, behind them, in the background…

Divit slowly approaches, as the other convicts keep their guns raised, with a hand from Divit, keeping them steady…

The two men are approaching Divit. One of them (Solis, 35ish) looks very capable of handling himself, and the gun he carries. The other man (Marshall, 35ish) looks more at ease, without a weapon, and ready to communicate…

RANDOM COP

Is that him?

RANDOM CONVICT

Nope…

Divit arriving next to the two men. Solis is eyeing the soldiers, who continue to be guarded by convicts.

DIVIT

I'm Divit. Thank you for coming out.

MARSHALL

Divit, I'm Marshall, and the mean one here, is Solis.

Divit shakes hands with Marshall, while nodding at Solis.

MARSHALL

You said you were sent here by Swish? What about

Grover?

All the convicts looking amongst themselves…

DIVIT

What do you mean? Isn't he here?

Solis a confused look at Divit.

SOLIS

He bailed three days ago, after we got our asses

handed to us by the people you just took down.

All the convicts again looking at one another…

DIVIT

But, then…

MARSHALL

Yeah, exactly…

DISSOLVE TO:

Everyone now on the inside, as they watch the gates come to a close…

There are tons of people, women and children. The house if a huge mansion, with several large guest complexes. There are a ton of large RV's and porta potties. There are even a pair of Portland Police squad cars, and some of the Beaverton offices are shaking hands with the Portland officers…

Half of the convicts continue guarding the soldiers and keeping their eyes on all the new people inside, while a few of them are shaking hands with others. Some of the mothers are shielding or leaving the area with their children, who are curious of the new men…

The other half of the prisoners are following Divit, who walks with Marshall and Solis…

MARSHALL

He didn't even arrive here until late that first night,

after he helped you all at the prison. Things were

crazy here in the city. Safe in here, but leaving was

extremely risky. But there were way too many people

here, and he was persistent on getting them to your

camp. He finally did, but it was on his way back, that

he first encountered problems, with those Beaverton

soldiers.

SOLIS

I was able to find their base, and we gave them

everything we had, but were unable to get inside.

Sure would like to know how you guys pulled it off.

DIVIT

We had some help from an army of the dead...

Solis and Marshall just looking at him for a second…

DIVIT

I'm actually surprised he didn't just bring all of you back

to Glenwood. We have the room. Less dead, and more

defense against them and all other threats.

SOLIS

He wanted Nike World. The plan was to make that the

second camp, in which this was meant to be. He kept

saying multiple camps was the only way to stay strong,

and fend off threats of the future.

KEMP

But…so where the hell _is_ he?

MARSHALL

He left with a few good men, and promised to defeat

Beaverton with the help of all you.

Kemp, Divit and other convicts all sharing looks…

KEMP

So…then, what…he's presumed dead?

Now everyone looking amongst one another, in silence…

Suddenly, there is honking! Lots of it, and coming from the road, as a car is heard approaching the gates. They all go running for the gate/walls…

They arrive, looking outward. Their POV (as honking stops) of the huge driveway, cluttered with their vehicles. They look/wait, as whoever was honking can begin to be heard, making their way through the vehicles. Eventually Harris can be seen, helping Ike limp his way forward.

SOLIS

One of yours? Why's she's making all that noise?!

Suddenly, they see huffs (from sides of road) beginning to make their way up the woodsy hillside, onto the road/driveway. There are more and more of them, and an army of them behind Harris and Ike, trying to make it through the vehicles…

DIVIT

Open the gates! Let them in!

Solis with a skeptical look, followed with a very intimidating look from GW, then signaling his men to open the gates.

Harris's POV, as gates are coming open. Huffs are beginning to swamp the path in front of her. She is not going to make it, and lets go of Ike, to fight off huffs, then grabbing him and running, and again at times letting go, to fend off huffs, but is being totally overwhelmed by them…

Her effort is priceless, but all in vain, as the huffs become endless, until suddenly, they begin being butchered, as GW slices his way through to her, killing and kicking huff after huff, and making his way to Ike, as Kemp, Lester, Divit and others, are killing huffs, forming a path for them back to the gate…

GW throws Ike over his shoulder, as Harris stays in front of him, killing huff after huff, with impressive move after move, not unnoticed by the others…

They make their way to the gate, with GW simply using his hand, like a football player, to block a huff, and smash it against the rock wall next to the gate, as it closes on the swarming huffs…

They all gather their breaths, as Harris checks on Ike, and Kemp approaches…

RANDOM CONVICT

Where's Stix?

Kemp arrives at Harris and Ike, as she looks up at him…

KEMP

Zane…where is he?

Harris looks at them all, every last convict looking back at her, as a woman (acting like a nurse) comes and begins aiding Ike, followed by a second woman…

HARRIS

He and Stix are dead… Your precious Swish had

them executed…

All the prisoners in shock, looking amongst one another, as the women begin leading Ike away, with Harris following…

HARRIS

They tried to do the same to us…

Outside the walls, the huffs continue to come up over the hilltop, and completely surround the gates, the vehicles, and the entire road/driveway…

DISSOLVE TO: FLASHBACK

INT. HOUSE – NIGHT

Harris standing in her home, speaking on the phone.

HARRIS

No, listen Dad. It's not that I'm angry or don't love you

guys. I just can't get over the past, and the way I'm

reminded of it, when around you guys…. I know, I'm

sorry, but I live my life and raise my children in a way

that is so different from the nightmare I grew up in….

Yes, I know, Dad. But then there was the depression….

No, Dad…. Yes…. Yes, Dad, of course you can see your

grandchildren, I've never kept you from them, but they

ever return with bruises and/or stories of fighting, and

everything changes… No, I will not come with them.

Dad…. Dad…. I'm sorry…. I'm sorry…. Dad…. I'm sorry, I

love you. (click)

Harris turns around, and sees Dominique standing at the door of her bedroom, staring back at her mom…

HARRIS

Go kiss your brother goodnight.

Dominique comes to her mom, with a hug and a kiss, before running off to her brother's room. Harris watches her, with a proud smile…

Dominique enters bedroom, her brother is already tucked away, but awake, and smiling as she approaches. She hands him a piece of paper, and plants a kiss on his cheek. She then flips on his night light, and shuts off bedroom light, on her way out…

He looks at the piece of paper. It's a drawing of him holding hands with her and their mother, and they are all smiling…

Dominique is walking from his room to hers, flashing a beautiful smile at her mother, with one in return…

She closes her bedroom door, as her mom's smile slowly fades…

Harris walks into the kitchen, sitting at dining room table, and pulling out her phone.

She pulls up a picture of her father, looking at it, before swiping to next picture, which is of her sister…

DISSOLVE TO: 14 MONTH RECAP

EXT. MANSION (makeshift ER) – DAY

Harris sits next to IKE (in bed), who is being treated by a doctor. There are three nurses close-by, and three more in the large room/area…

DOCTOR

Yeah, he's going to be just fine. I have someone else

to check in on, but I'll be back in in a bit.

Harris nods (trying to smile) as he exits the area…

Ike looks over at one of the nurses.

IKE

But I'm at least in bad enough shape for some of

the good drugs, no?

NURSE (Taylor)

We should be saving those for a rainy day, but with those

things at our walls, maybe we should _all_ get loaded.

IKE

They'll all leave, eventually.

TAYLOR

Will they?

IKE

They should. At least if we're quiet enough to make them

forget we're in here.

Ike takes notice of Harris, lost in somber thought…

IKE

That badass over there, has literally walked with

an entire herd of those things. Her and her buddy

convicts. I think we'll be just fine.

All the nurses looking at him, and her…

TAYLOR

Did someone already slip you some of the good stuff?

Because I'm having trouble making sense of that one.

IKE

You could see it with your own eyes, and still have

trouble making sense of it.

NURSE (Reese)

You serious?

NURSE (Hailey)

You're saying there's a way to walk with the dead?

All eyes on Ike. Other three nurses coming closer to listen…

IKE

It's a messy way, but indeed there is…

NURSE (Stephanie)

Oh my god…

Everyone looks at Stephanie. She is staring straight at Harris, as they all begin doing…

TAYLOR

What?

STEPHANIE

You have to look and smell like them, don't you?

Everyone looking from her to Ike, and then to Harris (and her bloody face/clothes), as Ike is nodding…

TAYLOR

And that really works?

REESE

They don't bite or attack you?

Harris finally coming out of her somber trance, and working hard to fight the tears/emotion…

TAYLOR

I'm sorry. You don't have to answer that. You look like

you've been through hell today.

HARRIS

(quietly)

It's okay… Yes, it works, at least so far, and it'll definitely

work to get us out of here, if need be.

NURSE (Taryn)

We wouldn't all have to do it, would we?

NURSE (Mia)

God, I hope not!

HAILEY

Didn't you say they'd probably leave on their own?

STEPHANIE

Oh my god.

Everyone looking at her as she is again staring at Harris, as everyone else then looks at Harris…

TAYLOR

Now what?

STEPHANIE

That's how you guys took out Beaverton. That's how you

took Nike World.

Everyone looking from Stephanie to Harris…

HARRIS

Something like that…

TAYLOR

Wow…

HAILEY

I've been there; that's where we should be moving to.

REESE

Well, wasn't that the plan, and reason for going to war

with them?

Everyone looking from Ike to Harris…

HARRIS

I think leadership is at question, right now.

STEPHANIE

If Grover's not in charge, who is?

HARRIS

I think that's what they're all trying to figure out.

TAYLOR

Well, who was the brilliant one who figured out

walking with the dead was a thing? And used it to

overtake the people who were kicking our ass...

Maybe that guy should be in charge…

Suddenly, Harris begins to slightly laugh, as everyone looks at her. She almost appears to be stuck between laughing or crying. The nurses look confused/curious, while Ike is concerned…

HARRIS

I'm sorry… I don't even know why I'm laughing…

I guess it beats crying…

Harris works to recover, and begins looking over all the women…

HARRIS

So…how did an army of nurses end up here, anyway?

REESE

We can all thank Taylor for that.

TAYLOR

And I can thank doctor Larkin, for it.

IKE

Is this his place?

TAYLOR

No, I don't think doctors make (gesturing toward their

surroundings) this much money. He was invited by one

of the other doctors who knew Grover, but it was Keith,

Dr. Larkin, who informed me years ago of a place to

meet, if anything apocalyptic was to happen. Something

I never thought I'd need, but was certainly cool to have…

HARRIS

So, there are more doctors?

TAYLOR

One more here and four more at the other camp. We

have one more nurse here and I think a dozen at

Glenwood, I believe it's called.

IKE

I've heard all about how prepared this Grover guy was,

but you're telling me he actually had an entire team of

doctors and nurses, on call for Doomsday?

TAYLOR

Actually, those of us who knew, were sworn to secrecy,

but then if and when anything was to happen, we were

supposed to bring as many other doctors and nurses as

we could.

HAILEY

Thank god!

Silence a moment…

HARRIS

What about your families? Were they allowed to come?

TAYLOR

Immediate family, yes. At least those of our family who

we could contact, or that could make it back to the

meeting area, in time. Some even remained at the

meeting point once the buses came, because of family

who had not arrived, yet. (shaking head) I can't believe

that was only like a month ago…right?

Women all becoming a bit somber…

IKE

I'm sorry. I imagine there isn't a soul left in the world

that hasn't suffered the agony of losing a loved one…

Some silence…

REESE

Or an entire family of loved ones…

Reese somber, as Mia places a sympathetic hand on her shoulder…

IKE

(speaking to Reese)

What is your name, sweetheart?

REESE

Reese.

IKE

I'm sorry you lost so much, Reese.

REESE

Thank you.

IKE

I lost my wife to cancer last year. Our boys were the

key to surviving it. Now, I have no idea, like you, of

their fate. At first, I thought I was only surviving on

the off chance that they were still alive…until I fell

in love again.

Ike staring and smiling at Harris, who does her best to smile back, as the other women look from him to her…

IKE

A bunch of beautiful women like you, will all

experience love, again…

Some silence, followed with Taylor staring right at Harris, with a funny look…

TAYLOR

Is he serious?... You really fall for this slick talking, old

timer?

Few faint laughs.

IKE

Hey now! What kind of bedside manner is that?!

Few more laughs…

HARRIS

I did… I couldn't help it… He was just so great with

my daughter…

Ike giving her a heartbreaking look…

A few silent/awkward looks from the nurses…

STEPHANIE

Was?

HARRIS

I lost her, a couple hours ago…

Nurses looking at her and then themselves, with shock, not sure what to say or do. Harris begins to rise from chair.

HARRIS

I'm sorry, I need some air.

Harris got up too quickly and begins to collapse, becoming faint, as the nurses scramble to help.

IKE

Harris!

TAYLOR

Let me help you.

Harris trying to rise, again.

HARRIS

I'm fine, I just need to (cutoff)

Harris goes back down, this time fainting, with nurses moving quickly to get her up into bed…

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. MANSION YARD – DAY

Close-up of a pot of flowers as it's smashed by a large, heavy tree branch, panning back to GW as he rages out, breaking the stick over the rock fencing. Other frustrated prisoners and officers are around, along with the Portlanders. The yard area is huge, with sheltered areas…

KEMP

This is BULLSHIT!

LESTER

Someone needs to put a damn knife in his back!

SHADE

I'll be sure to tell him you said that.

LESTER

You do what you have to, brother.

KEMP

(talking to Shade)

Man, look around! There ain't no reason to fear

that son of a bitch, anymore!

FLOYD

I was questioning him after killing Eric, but Zane,

and _Stix_?! He just wants the power!

KEMP

He knows we're all scared because we owe Grover

our lives, but Grover is most likely dead. We have to

find a new leader, here and now. Then find a way

out of here, and go remove that sob from office.

Everyone quiet. Most convicts nodding, some shaking heads…

Officers all looking amongst each other, as are the Portlanders…

Divit finally breaks the silence…

DIVIT

I think we just have…

Everyone looking from Divit to Kemp…

LESTER

Hell yeah…

SHADE

Talk about bullshit. Swish is still the man. With Zane

dead we know that war is coming. Swish is our best

chance to survive that war!

KEMP

Your opinion is outnumbered. Maybe what, ten

percent of you remain loyal to Swish? The rest of us

are fed up. Those offices over there are fed up of

their own piss poor choice of leadership. I'm not

taking over for Swish, I'm taking over for Grover,

therefore, the Portlanders are with me, too.

Most convicts in total agreement, nodding their heads, as are the officers, and even some of the soldiers (who remain in cuffs). Solis, Marshall and the other Portlanders, are looking around, while speaking quietly amongst themselves…

SOLIS

If you can help get us out of here, and to the other

camp, we will follow you…unless you give us reason

not to….

Kemp nodding at Solis, with even more people nodding, as Shade looks defeated, and totally outnumbered…

DISSOLVE TO: FLASHBACK

INT/EXT. HARRIS SQUAD CAR – NIGHT

Dominique crying in back seat, with a ton of boxes/supplies.

MALE VOICE

(over radio)

THE HEAD! IT'S GOT TO BE THE HEAD!

Harris speeding down the street, with random chaos going on outside…

She comes to a skidding stop, in front of a house, and looks back at Dominique.

HARRIS

Lay down flat, and stay here. No one can get in. Do

not open the door for anyone!

Harris closes door as Dominique quickly buries her head into the backseat, while laying down flat.

Harris pulls her gun, aims, and blows away a huff (with a scream from Dominique), that had risen from the street, where it was eating from a dead body…

She advances up to the house, quickly kicking in the door, and entering…

Dominique carefully peeks out toward the house, watching, waiting, until her mom comes rushing back out, alone, briefly looking around, before running to the garage, glancing inside, then running back to the squad car…

She opens door and climbs back inside, starting engine.

DOMINIQUE

Where's Daddy and Everett?

HARRIS

It wasn't safe here; they had to leave. I know they're

okay, because they took the car. We just have to reach

them…

Dominique sees something outside that scares her, as she jumps back down, and her mom speeds away…

Voice comes over radio.

MALE

(over radio)

I know you all need to stay close to the city, so we're

setting up camp near Gales Creek Campground, same

place we threw the annual overnighter. It should be

safe there, at least until daybreak…

DISSOLVE TO: 14 MONTH RECAP

INT. MAKESHIFT ER – DAY

Harris in bed, hooked to IV machine, as Taylor is looking her over, with Ike in the next bed, watching…

Harris is awake, but looks depressed with grief…

IKE

You're okay, baby. We're going to get through this…

Suddenly, there is some distant commotion, outside, nearby, and eventually a female voice can be heard shouting from out there…

WOMAN

I just need to see the other officer!

Suddenly, you can hear a door being kicked in, and then the sound of two different men being knocked down, with someone quickly approaching. Then more sound of fighting, as a man comes flying into the room, kicked in there by someone else, who now enters from around the corner, a woman, looking around at everyone, and then directly at Harris, who looks up, with her eyes going wide…

WOMAN

(off-screen)

Harris?!

They just stare at each other a moment, with others all staring at them. Solis arrives at the door, with a concerned look around the room…

The woman begins walking toward Harris, who finally breaks down, and begins weeping like a baby, as the woman now rushes to her side, with Harris rising upward to hug her…

Ike watching in suspenseful shock, as are the others…

HARRIS

(crying out)

Oh, my sweet baby sister…

Harris continues to weep, as her sister continues holding her, with their father Shawn eventually rushing into the area, next to Solis, and his eyes going wide, as he rushes (with a limp) to the bedside, quickly bending downward onto the bed, hugging his daughter, who makes another sound of joyful shock, at the sight of her father, and instantly holding onto him, with more weeping…

He then comes out of hug, looking right at her…

SHAWN

The children?

Harris just weeps even harder, as her dad frowns, and Nikki begins shedding tears, before all hugging again…

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. MANSION YARD – DAY

All the prisoners and others, standing/sitting around, in random groups, talking amongst themselves…

DIVIT

(nodding)

That could work…

POV jumps from the group Divit is in, to another, where most the officers are close-by one another…

OFFICER

I mean we're the cops, they're cons, yet we're taking

orders from them?

POV jumps from them to a group of Portlanders…

MAN

I heard them say something about another group,

who attacked Beaverton before these guys did.

Then this Zane, they keep talking about, was a part

of some compound, in the coast range. Is that true?

POV of random people suddenly having their attention caught by something else, as more and more people take notice, and everyone begins staring at the same thing…

Harris and her sister, Nikki, dressed and ready for battle, with guns, knives, and a machete hangs from Nikki's side, while Harris is carrying hers…

They all simply watch, as the girls walk right by, heading for the rock fencing. They walk toward a corner, where Solis is with a few other men, and placing a ladder against the wall…

Growing curiosity takes over the others, who remain watching, as Kemp and some of them begin heading that direction…

Harris is first one to climb the ladder, standing up on the wall, looking over the huffs, and the much deeper drop-off, on the other side of that fence, which is on a hillside, and why it's clear of huffs.

Nikki reaches top and pulls up the ladder, dropping it down onto the other side, they hurry down it, Harris first, and already using a swift move to dropkick the first arriving huff, followed by pulling her machete and slicing many more, with help from Nikki who now joins her, before they both run off, down the hill, past all the huffs who are rolling down it…

Kemp stands atop the ladder, watching them disappear down the hillside, into the woods/brush…

Kemp then turns back down toward Solis, with a gleaming stare…

DISSOLVE TO: FLASHBACK

INT. HARRIS SQUAD CAR – DAY

Harris sits in her car (parked in field), looking toward passenger seat…

HARRIS

You're lucky to feel that way about her…

POV moving over to Zane, staring outward from passenger seat…

ZANE

You have to promise me something…

Zane turning and facing her, looking right at her…

ZANE

If I don't come out of this, I want you to take that

daughter of yours, and head toward the coast, on

highway 6. Right as you begin declining in elevation,

you'll see a grassy/dirt road on your right, that can

be easy to miss. Little over two miles onto that road,

will be another right, onto much bigger road. You'll

climb in elevation again, before coming to a gate,

with plenty of parking. From there you hike a few

hundred yards, along the road, until you come into

a field, where the road leads to a wall of brush and

trees…

Harris just staring at him, listening very carefully/intriguingly…

ZANE

Behind that wall, is the compound, I mentioned.

They'll see you coming, as they've already seen

plenty of other families, who have shown up,

seeking refuge… Tell them everything I've told you

about Glenwood, and everything you can about

Nike. Tell Samantha, I'm sorry. Tell her I did what I

did for her and the family, and their future…and

tell her I am with Fish, and we are looking over

her, and will feel her love every time we see her

look up and smile…and that we continue to live,

through her…

Harris just staring at him, as he now stares out at the field…

HARRIS

Sure…but you do the same for me. If something

happens, you get my daughter to that magic place

of yours.

Zane turning and smiling at her.

ZANE

Of course, I would…but we're both coming out of

this, and you can take her there yourself.

HARRIS

Maybe… My fellow officers and I are all pretty close,

so, if you get me, you get them.

ZANE

They would be very useful to have, and very welcome.

Silence a moment…

HARRIS

So, what's on the other side of the brush wall you

described?

ZANE

An amazing man, and his creation. Creation of an

amazing place, amazing family, and amazing friends.

Which is why I am so willing to do whatever it takes

to defend that place, and those people. Right now,

the key to doing that, is figuring out who this Grover

guy is, and what he's all about.

HARRIS

Now, let me see if I got this right? Grover freed the

prisoners, supplied them a logger team, to build the

little piggies something worthy of surviving behind, in

the same exact forest that is home to a state-of-the-art

compound of unrealistic human beings, (Zane smiling)

all while also leading this other camp, enemies with

"my" camp, and not to mention whoever the hell that

was attacking us on the highway, a little while ago?

Zane simply nodding at Harris, whose expression is dumbfounded, while shaking her head…

ZANE

There's a lot more than you think, going on out there…

HARRIS

That is all…completely unreal (looking outward), but

then again, so is this new world of ours…

ZANE

(looking outward)

Yeah… I'm sure there are pockets of people all over

the world, dying and surviving, with unreal stories

of their own…

DISSOLVE TO: 14 MONTH RECAP

Everyone at Portland camp are outside, grouped up.

SHADE

How do we even know she'll come back? Now that she

knows Grover is gone and we're stuck here, she might

just want Nike World for herself.

KEMP

She's with that guy she brought here. She's not going to

leave him here to die, not that he would because WE'RE

NOT STUCK HERE. If they make it out there, then I'll go

next, and someone after me, eventually it shouldn't be

that hard to clear them all out of here. We lead an even

larger group of them into battle, for god's sake!

LESTER

But so, how did her sister end up here? What kind of a

crazy coincidence is that?

SOLIS

Her sister, both of them I believe, are masters of

martial arts. She's been on Grover's list for years, now.

MARSHALL

Their dad is here, too, and is a former seal team master

chief.

SOLIS

Grover was big on what kind of people he wanted to be a

part of all this…

DEON

Anyone starting to wonder if Grover _started_ all of this?

The guy sounds like part of a damn secret society or

someshit.

Marshall and Solis begin speaking to each other.

MARSHALL

I think we should give the order for full pack up, and be

ready to roll as soon as an opportunity presents itself.

SOLIS

Agreed…

DISSOLVE TO:

Everyone at the camp working hard to pack things up, pulling down tents, canopies, preparing to leave the camp…

Suddenly, a loud cop siren is heard, and everyone stops, and looks, and many of them begin dashing for the walls…

They are at the gates looking out, and climbing ladders…

Suddenly, Nikki is heard over the PA.

NIKKI

Someone call 911?

All the prisoners erupt in cheers! The huffs stop and face the cheering for a moment, before taking off in direction of the siren…

Harris is turning her squad car around, with Nikki placing down the microphone.

NIKKI

I've always wanted to do that.

Harris smiling at her, as she looks in her mirror, back at the approaching huffs, coming through the pile of vehicles. She continues to blare her sirens, as Nikki places a hand in her sister's lap, with a look of love right at her…

Suddenly, Harris jumps in fear, at the sight of a huff jumping out in front of the vehicle, and ran over, with a thump. Many more huffs come from the trees/brush, up ahead, as she speeds up. She swerves as much as the road will allow her, to avoid hitting the huffs, but eventually has no choice but to hit and run some of them over, with many thumps, and even becoming stuck for a moment, with more and more huffs…

They become nervous inside, as Harris does her best to maneuver the vehicle over and around their bodies, and quickly get herself away from the growing cluster off them. As she becomes free, she eventually makes her way to the open road, turning upward, and slowly awaiting the herd, and only driving fast enough to keep from being caught, as sirens remain on…

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. PORTLAND CAMP – DAY

Everyone moving quickly to finish off the pack-up. Men keep watch at the gates, where the tail end of the huffs are making their way through the vehicles, with the distant sound of Harris's sirens…

Dissolve to Kemp, Solis and others, now opening the gates, as they all enter through them, looking out at a few leftover huffs, stuck in between the vehicles. GW makes his way toward them, making easy work of them, with his huge tree branch. He comes to the last one, and practically knocks its head clean off, with one mighty swing…

Suddenly, another huff comes out of nowhere (behind a tree), within inches of biting GW, before he grips its throat with his hand, picking it up, and bashing it against the base of the tree…

One last huff appears, as Kemp uses a spear on it…

More men begin coming out, as they all begin driving the trucks through the gates, where people begin packing them up, along with the Portlanders vehicles, which had already been inside, including buses and U-Haul trucks…

Dissolve to Everyone now loading themselves into the vehicles, buses, RV's, and some convicts are even piling into the police vehicles, as the trucks are full of supplies…

Solis is waving and directing the vehicles, as they all begin pulling out, with Harris, her sister, father, and Ike, all in her squad car, smiling as they lead the pact, ahead of Kemp, Lester, Divit and others.

LESTER

I'd like to see someone mess with _this_ caravan…

KEMP

Long as we don't run into any freakin elephants, or

other wildlife…

DIVIT

Could make for some good supper…

They all give Divit a look…

LESTER

Or pet… I always wanted a pet tiger…

Kemp a small laugh…

KEMP

Right now, we're the pets. Swish's pets (everyone

looking at him)… I just hope we're all on the same

page, cause either we let him march us right into

war, or we march his dead body right to their walls,

and beg for their forgiveness.

Other men just staring at Kemp, as POV leaves their vehicle, panning back over the large caravan. It's much larger than the one at the beach, with Mason and the Bakers…

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. WOODS – DAY

There is a woman walking along in the woods, carrying dead rabbits, squirrels and god knows what else. She walks into the brush, coming to what looks like a small camp area she made for herself, and drops the deceased animals next to her fire pit. Her area is very well put together, and camouflaged, barely noticeable from the outside…

She places some other things away, and is walking toward her tent, before suddenly freezing, for a moment, before rushing outside her camp area, looking all around. She is the same woman who Mason saw walking with the huffs, on highway 6…

She begins rushing off into the brush…

Dissolve to her POV, as she comes to a sudden stop, and squats down peeking out into the woods, where an army of convicts are marching along. Some of them are on horses, while most ride along in the back of the trucks. There is one truck in front, with something (hard to see) tied/strapped to the front of it…

The woman quickly rises and begins dashing away, disappearing into the woods…

Dissolve to her running out of the woods, into the field and for the brushy walls of the compound. She is approaching from the side, and unseen by any of the guards, as she quickly disappears into the same hidden trail that she watched Samantha disappear into, a week before…

She comes to the rope of the compound bell, and instantly begins ringing it!

A random guard from the tree house quickly looks downward at her…

CUT TO:

EXT. COMPOUND – DAY

Hummers and jeeps are speeding the road and across the fields, toward Baker Lane and the corridor leading to the gates. Random children are in the field, being chased down or removed by parents or babysitters. Blake is seen charging toward the corridor, on horse and followed with other Rough Riders, all while the bell is heard ringing away…

Doc and a ton of the cousins are seen charging on foot, some of them hopping into vehicles…

Cleo and Dakota are running out of the Baker complex…

Hope and Ryder are near the pool, quickly gathering children, as more and more are being brought there, by other women. Marlana is there, and helping with the kids…

Grandpa is being helped by Scout, with Samantha, Renee, and Griffey all behind them, as Samantha walks ahead of them, with a look outside the doors of the complex, toward the corridor, where everyone is rushing, including Mason, as POV shoots out to his hummer, speeding into the corridor and straight for the gates…

POV cuts into Baker garage, where Jason, Colton and others are rushing to gear up, before hopping in hummers.

POV cuts to the tree houses and catwalks above the wall, where tons of armed men and women are taking position...

Porter kneels in one of the tree houses, aiming an RPG out toward the field…

Hunter arrives, standing behind Porter, holding a radio and a gun…

POV cuts to Gunner, Chasin, and others, with Wyatt quickly arriving, near a hatch in the ground, as they begin dropping down underground, using flashlights as they run the underground pathway, taking a sharp right as they come to a corner (with a path also to the left) entering a large area with a bunch of motored scooters. They all hop on and begin speeding through a long underground corridor…

CUT TO:

EXT. WOODS – DAY

Gunner, Chasin, Wyatt and others, cautiously popping up from underground, and under hatch doors that are covered with fake grass (attached to the hatch top). They all stay down inside, holding some serious fire power. Chasin holds a radio…

CHASIN

(into radio)

Nothing yet. Stay quiet and stay tuned…

They all simply stare outward, with the sound of the bell in the background, which finally ceases to ring…

Gunner pulls out binoculars, scanning the area, as do a few of the others…

Suddenly, Gunner stops scanning, focusing straight ahead, before speaking to himself…

GUNNER

Oh my god… (now into radio) It's the convicts…

they have Zane…

HUNTER

(over radio)

Is he okay?!

POV Grandpa, in the tree house, as Gunner comes over radio.

GUNNER

(over radio)

I…I can't tell… He's…tied to the front of the lead truck…

Porter a look at Hunter.

HUNTER

(speaking to Porter)

He's alive, they're using him as a shield…

POV cuts back to Gunner and them, as they slowly begin dropping back down underground, with hatch top closing over them. They remain open enough just to peek out…

They watch as the army of vehicles drive by, and approach the field…

POV trucks entering the field, with Zane's body tied to a post, hanging a foot off the ground, but does have a small standing plank under his feet. He looks dead, but who knows…

POV Hunter, watching through binoculars, as the trucks enter and begin crossing the field, straight for the compound...

POV through his binoculars, trying to focus in on Zane, but unable to see life…

POV pans the faces of the people in the tree houses, the catwalk, Mason and a ton of others behind the gates, with views of the field…

Everyone watches, as the army of trucks all arrive at the base of the wall, coming to a stop…

Silence follows, with all eyes on Zane, who begins lifting his head, looking up at the wall of the compound…he is very much alive!

POV Hunter, as Mason comes over radio.

MASON

(over radio)

I don't see the guy I spoke to. The one they call Swish…

HUNTER

(over blowhorn)

My name is Hunter. I am in charge here, and thank you

for safely delivering my nephew. I'd like to assume he's

hanging there like that as a precautionary move, on your

part, and not an act of war. (POV goes over some of the

compound people's faces) We are very peaceful people,

and even offer you supplies for your safe return of Zane.

However you want to play this, is up to you. We just want

it to go peacefully…

Silence follows…

POV glimpse of Samantha, in tree house approaching an area with a view…

HUNTER

(over blowhorn)

Maybe your leader, Grover, would like to present himself?

Suddenly, a large knife is flung right against the wood post that Zane is tied against, slicing the rope and freeing him…

POV of someone's lower half, walking out from behind one of the many trucks, and approaching Zane. He begins speaking, as POV goes up his body, not revealing his face until he speaks his name.

VOICE

My name is Stix. (Zane hopping down) I'm second in

command at Glenwood. I introduce you to he who is

first in command, Grover.

Stix looking to Zane, who pulls a cap from his side, and placing on his head, reading Forest Grove, with a red R added at the end of Grove…

He looks up toward Hunter…

ZANE

(shouting to be heard)

I know this comes as a shock. I know I'm probably

letting a lot of people down, people who I love, and

will never be a threat to. This group wants no war,

this group is more than a bunch of cons, and this

group is my group, and I am Grover. The real Grover

is MIA, but his name lives on, and it spreads fear to

all who even think about causing havoc in this part

of Oregon. The real Grover set something in motion,

something similar to what you have going on here.

But with his absence, and a lack of leadership, and a

whole world of survivors and groups, out there, it is

up to me to lead this group, and to do so without

going to war with you…

Suddenly, the gates begin opening…

ZANE

But war with others, at this point and time in the

world, is inevitable.

POV Mason on radio.

ZANE

The group we beat in Beaverton, had a good thing

going at Nike World, which now belongs to an ally…

POV Hunter on radio, but focusing hard on what Zane is saying.

ZANE

But were attacked by some mysterious group, the

day before defeated by us. The group was prepared,

and strategic.

Someone driving one hummer outside the gates, and hauling a large trailer, fully stuffed with supplies, as Mason angrily watches, from behind the gates, with radio in hand…

ZANE

I honestly don't know what you would have offered,

if I had simply asked, and just can't take that kind of

risk, so, instead I'm forced to just take the supplies

that we'll be needing to help make this forest safe…

this compound safe.

The hummer (also stuffed with supplies) arrives and stops in front of him, with Pepsi climbing out, and both Coke and Chance inside…

ZANE

I know my dad will probably want to go to war with us,

over this, but (cutoff)

HUNTER

(over blowhorn)

Your dad left us over a week ago, and apparently has his

own camp to run, somewhere outside of Rockaway. He's off

his meds, and out of control. Maybe even seeing Mary…

Zane actually speechless a moment, with looks from the convicts…

POV over the faces of the compound people…

Mason arrives in the tree house, approaching Hunter…

MASON

Maybe the son is in need of those meds, himself…

Samantha in the corner, with extreme concern in her face, looking from Mason to Hunter, and then down below, at Zane…

ZANE

Well, now…that really is interesting…isn't it…

Zane throws one simple signal, and all his men react, and begin their engines, and pulling back…

ZANE

Let this sink in, become at peace with it, which of course

now, will be much easier without the old man, around.

Zane taking one final look up toward them all, not really able to see any of their faces…

He looks disturbed, from the news of his dad…

ZANE

I'll be in touch…

He turns and hops in a truck, with Stix, who drives them away, with the others…

POV cuts to Chasin just getting off his radio, as the trucks begin passing, with he and the others ducking back down…

POV Hunter, Mason, Porter all standing there, not sure what to think. Samantha in the corner, with tears and shaking her head…

HUNTER

Taking over the damn group, is a lot more than I had

asked him to do…

Samantha a questionable look at her uncle, before looking back out toward all the trucks, and Zane's truck, as it turns around, and begins going away, after all the others…

DISSOLVE TO: FLASHBACK

DARK

ERIC

(off-screen)

Is this where you somehow make sense of this?

EXT. GLENWOOD DC – DAY

(this is a scene from season 2, episode 8, but seen from a different perspective)

Stix's POV of Zane (in the DC), looking back at him. In the background, he can barely hear Swish and Eric, talking…

SWISH

(off-screen)

What confuses you?

Zane's POV of Stix, looking back at him, as Zane then watches Eric, dragging Swish around the corner, out of sight from the DC, and all the others…

Zane then looks right back at Stix, who is still staring right back at him, and taking a step in his direction, before suddenly shouted at, by Swish, as Stix freezes.

SWISH

(off-screen)

Stix, get in there and break up sappy family reunion

time, and begin interrogating that guy. Gary will join

you, once he's done squatting under a tree, or

wherever he is.

Stix watches Swish go back around the corner. He then is very quick to arrive at the gate, entering inside and approaching Zane. He gestures for Zane to come sit with him, away from the others, speaking privately.

ZANE

It's good to see you again, Stix.

STIX

You too, friend. I'm happy to see you've survived, but

we might only have a minute or two to talk. I was

ordered to kill your guy, and it was kill or be killed. I

have a man here, a kid really, Conner. If you trust me,

you can trust him. Many others are loyal to me, too.

I'd say more than half, if not for Grover and the fact he

is currently a god, to these men. Right now, Grover

says it's me, Swish, and that other guy, Eric, who are in

charge of this place. So far, Eric seems like a wise choice,

but Swish (shaking head), has me demanding a recount.

ZANE

Who the hell is this Grover? What does he look like,

and where did he come from?

STIX

(shaking head)

I have no clue, Zane. He has another camp and promises

to return, once he's better organized and can attack

some group in Beaverton, who has blocked him from

getting back here. I have no idea whether he'll solve the

issue of (motioning around corner) Swish, or make it

worse. But, he did (motioning around them) do all of this…

Zane looking around, they can both see Gary, heading their direction.

STIX

This guy coming is another issue, so we're about to be

cutoff. Listen, I need something to give to Swish, to

prove my loyalties. Something that will make him more

comfortable, with me.

ZANE

Killing an innocent man, who helped bring my cousin

back to me, didn't prove your loyalty?

STIX

You have no idea how twisted this guy is (Zane nodding),

I had to do it, and I'll do what I need to do to survive,

just like you.

ZANE

I know, I know.

STIX

If I can turn more men against him, maybe even

turn them toward you, we can do something

special here, together…

Zane staring right at him, with a look at Gary, opening DC gate.

ZANE

Here, give him this. That call I made to my camp, wasn't

received. No one within range. Tell him you promised to

let my cousin go, or at least outside of this jail, to get the

info from me.

Gary arriving at them, as scene dissolves.

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. NIKE WORLD – DAY

Harris wildly leaping through the air, landing on top of Gary, and knocking him (and his radio) to the ground, using complete rage to kill and mutate his body…

POV pans back, as Zane and Stix (with wild expressions) watch Harris go to work on Gary's corpse. Zane looks impressed, and then smiles at her, as she finally takes notice of them, with shock, before relief…

Swish can be heard over the radio, which lays on ground next to all the blood and guts, of Gary…

SWISH

(over radio)

What about that bitch cop? You get her yet?

Stix picks up radio, wiping blood off it…

STIX

(into radio)

Didn't have to; (staring right at Harris, with respect)

she killed herself… She was weak.

Swish heard laughing over the radio…

Dissolve to them all at the gate, talking, as Harris loads Ike into her squad car…

ZANE

For all I know, this Grover will want me just as dead

as Swish does. If you spread the word, which is

actually true, other than the fact he failed, then his

convicts just might be ready to turn on him, if my

death moves them in the least bit. If it doesn't, then

Stix's surely will. I'll leave it up to you to determine

what kind of man, Grover is. I trust you.

Harris looking directly at Zane…

HARRIS

You owe me for this…

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. NIKE WORLD – EARLY EVENING

Harris arriving back at Nike World, with the gate wide open, and the huge caravan following her inside, and finding parking…

Dissolve to them all out and about, looking around…

KEMP

Why is there no one here? And why the hell was the

gate wide open?

Someone randomly begins shouting.

RANDOM MAN

OVER HERE!

Harris, Kemp, Solis and others, arriving around corner, where they all look down at the mutated body of Gary…

KEMP

What the? (a look at Harris) You actually seen Zane,

killed, right?

Harris shaking her head…

Suddenly, Swish is heard walking through the gates.

SWISH

(off-screen)

Well, what do we have here?

Everyone heading back around corner, where they stare at Swish, and a few convicts he has with him…

The staring becomes awkward, and Swish can feel it…

SWISH

I don't like the way a few of you are gleaming at me…

Silence a moment…

RANDOM CONVICT

We don't like the way you killed Zane and (cutoff)

One of Swish's men (who had been with him, and not the rest of the convicts) instantly fires a pistol at the head of that random prisoner, as everyone flinches…

Swish looks around, before walking over to a Beaverton police hummer, climbing inside and driving it over next to a wall, climbing out and using it as a platform, with the police mic in his hand, and speaking out over the police hummer PA…

SWISH

Stix killed Zane. Not because I ordered him to, but

because he did it to save my life, after Zane had tried

to kill me. Stix put a knife (Zane coming from around

corner, behind Swish, only everyone else can see him)

in his head, to stop him.

Zane signaling the group to remain quiet, as they begin snickering, semi cheering, and becoming reactive to him. Swish takes notice of both his loyal men, being grabbed by other convicts. He then becomes nervous, at the sight of Harris, smiling back at him, and then he literally yelps, as Zane grabs his mic from behind, and jumps back at the sight of his face, his wicked, bloody face…

ZANE

(excitedly over mic)

I'm not a huff or a ghost, but you look like YOU'VE

JUST SEEN ONE!

The men erupting in cheers! The officers are even cheering, some, but the Portlanders look baffled, as does Marshall and Solis, who eagerly watch…

ZANE

(over mic)

So, I hear the legendary Grover might be lost, and

the infamous Swish is the best the APOCALYPSE CAN

OFFER AS A LEADER?! A leader to this amazing group

of PEOPLE WHO KNOW HOW TO SURVIVE?! (some

cheering) These people deserve better than A

CONDESCENDING FALSE PIECE OF HOPE LIKE YOU!

(cheering) You offer no hope! No hope of a REAL

FUTURE! (cheering) THE KIND OF FUTURE GROVER

HAD PUT IN PLACE! (cheering) THE KIND OF KINGDOM

WHERE ALL OUTSIDERS FEARED AND RESPECTED THE

LAW OF GROVER! (cheers) Where other groups knew

they'd do well for themselves NOT STANDING IN THE

WAY OF GROVER, (cheering) LET ALONE FACING OFF

WITH GROVER! (Cheering) Because from here on out,

I _AM_ GROVER! (mass cheering!)

Their cheering quickly turns to chants of "GROVER, GROVER, GROVER", as Swish looks horrified at the surreal mess in front of him. Solis and Marshall watch, with perplexed intrigue…

ZANE

(over mic)

Who doesn't just love (holding up Swish's face) the piss

scared shock, of this expression? (cheering)

Zane throws him down, to more applause.

ZANE

(over mic)

Harris, get on up here.

Swish actually tries to begin running off, once rising. Harris gestures her sister to climb up there, who begins heading up, and chasing down Swish, to more applause.

ZANE

(over mic)

Yes, I heard that officer Nike has a sister. How nice

it is to meet you, sister. (cheering)

Zane walks over to her, places a gun in her pants at her waistline, before cuffing her hands. and grabbing Swish, who again tried to run.

ZANE

(over mic)

Now Swish, I'm going to be fair, only because I want

to see the look of dreadful disappointment and fear,

once again in your face. I want to give you hope, only

to take it away. (showing himself) I have no more guns

or weapons. She is only a harmless woman, and not

even a cop like her sister, _AND_ freaking HANDCUFFED!

(laughing cheers) If you can just grab that gun, and put a

bullet in my head. I imagine everyone else will still kill

you, but AT LEAST I'LL BE DEAD WITH YOU!

More laughing cheers, as Swish looks from Zane to the woman, and with nothing to lose, he makes his first attempt, and never even sees it coming, as she blasts him with a kick to the gut, and an ovation of cheering! Swish tries to recover quickly, but is again met in the face with her foot, and never saw it coming.

More cheering, as Zane comes over, uncuffing Nikki and raising her hands, to more cheering…

Harris and her dad watch proudly, from below…

Zane walking over and picking up Swish…

ZANE

(over mic)

The only question now, is how do we properly expose

of this trash?

Instantly a knife flies over the platform, sticking Swish directly in the back, with Zane reacting like a mad man, and an eruption of cheering from the prisoners, and everyone else, as Stix begins making his way onto the platform, using grace as he delivers one knife after another, right into the back of Swish, who finally goes down, as Stix meets Zane, who reaches down and grinds each and every one of those knives, as if he was grinding gears of a machine, to more cheering, and the ever so painful death of Swish…

Zane then rises, grabbing the hand of Stix, and raising it into the air, with another explosion of cheers, that again evolves into the chant of "Grover, Grover, Grover"…

Zane signals Harris up to the stage. She begins helping her dad up first, with help from Nikki, who still stands up on the platform.

Zane begins hushing the crowd with his hand, before speaking into mic…

ZANE

(over mic)

It's his plan we follow. His plan that I will keep alive.

When I first came to your camp, it was his partnership

that I was after. Yes, I wanted to assure safe passage

for my little cousin, but I also wanted to be a part of all

this, and for him to be a part of what my family has, to

contribute. My family wanted peace with Grover, and

they'll certainly want it with the new Grover. They'll

come to see why I would leave my home there, to be a

part of all this excitement! (cheering) We will all, one

day work together, (looking at Harris) as we will here

with Nike World, where believe me, I already have

major plans.

Harris reaching for the mic, and looking out at the crowd, who settle down, and give their attention…

HARRIS

(over mic)

It's funny how he says he already has plans here,

because so do I, and my plans are that I'm in charge

here, which means my plans are all that matter.

Some laughs and semi cheering from the crowd, as Harris throws Zane an earnest smirk…

HARRIS

(over mic)

It's funny, cause it's true. This guy knows I can take

him anytime, (cheering) as can my baby sister,

instructor of a small arms unit. She can pretty much

take anyone here, (swinging her handcuffs) with hands

tied behind her back! (cheering) My father, the ex-seal,

will be providing self-defense courses, and helping me

run this place. (Harris a stern look around at everyone)

Yes, me. The one who calls the shots in here, behind

these walls. (Pointing outward) Out there, (looking at

Zane) I'll follow your rules, and will always work together,

to make positive things happen, and help those in need.

But right here, right now, (looking around sternly at

everyone) know one thing and one thing only. I am fair,

but I am harsh, to those who might break my rules and

way of life. The door will always be open, to those who

want to be a part of that life, as they will be open to

those, who want to leave it. Break my rules, and I'll open

it myself, and wave goodbye as you walk your ass right

on out. (cheers/laughs, as she looks around at everyone)

My daughter died earlier this afternoon…

Everyone becoming silent, just staring/listening…

Her Dad and sister's expression go from pride/admiration, to sadness…

HARRIS

(over mic)

I don't know how to survive such a loss, only a month

after losing my son…other than to stand up here in

front of you all, showing my strength, laying my law,

and putting all of my energy into this place, where

people can survive with me…and live peacefully with

our neighbors of Glenwood, (cheering) and their

compound neighbors, (cheering) and any other

groups out there. And our soldier enemies (gesturing

toward cuffed men), who were only following orders,

will be given their second chance.

More cheers, including those cuffed men, as Harris hands the mic back to Zane, who reaches for her arm, pulling him back toward her, and raising it high in the air, with adrenaline and pride…

ZANE

(over mic)

The Queen of Nike World! I present to you the Queen

of Nike World!

Everyone again erupting into massive cheering, as Harris rolls her eyes with a shake of the head., while Zane continues to cheer wildly, with all the others…

BLACK

CREDITS

 **THE** **END**


	18. Season 3, Episode 2

ABOVE THE DEAD . com

Season 3, Episode 2

"Holy Titanic"

INTRO

BLACK...

"Instrumental – Carol of the Bells" (playing very beginning)

FADE IN:

EXT. COMPOUND WALL – DAY

Zane's face as he drives by in his truck, with POV shooting up the wall, through the branches, into the tree house, finding tears as they drop from Samantha's shocked, somber face…

MUSIC hits .09 mark, with POV dissolving to the present (dusk, snow falling), where Samantha sits at the compound Christmas gathering, listening to the carolers, who are singing this same song…

Samantha has lost any fraction of a smile she originally had on display. She simply sits, watching/listening, lost in thought…

POV travels past her mothers, who are aware of Samantha's semi-somber mood, as does her grandfather.

POV circles around the friends and family. Everyone looks very happy, very holiday festive. Most kids, especially the really younger ones, are having difficulties staying out of the snow…

Hunter is taking his grandson from Jennifer, and holding with pride. Wyatt is doing the same with his baby, while watching the carolers, as POV comes to the carolers, just as they're finishing up, with massive applause from the others.

Gia is quick to approach Joshua, with a big hug, telling him how great he was, and then moving on to some of the others. He stands there, face completely flushed, lovestruck, and watching her as she gives Rich a big hug…

Rich is then met by DJ, who comes right in on him, delivering a romantic kiss, that doesn't last long, after they are hugged excitedly by both Trisha and Ashley. They squat down and hug the girls, back…

POV travels around them, coming to Rachel, who is grabbed and kissed by her husband Gunner, as they immediately follow with laughter…

In the background, behind them, is where Sheriff Dave (from Multnomah Falls) can be seen, with a group of people…

POV continues circling the group, coming to Mayday clapping his hands, smiling big as a woman his age is wrapped around his arm. POV finds Porter and an older man, chatting, as POV continues by, eventually coming to Renee, who sits with Marlana and the other young girl, watching Griffey make a snowball, and launch it over toward Eli and some of the Rough Riders. He then runs and hides behind Jason's back…

Marlana smiles, as does Renee, who suddenly lights up, face full of excitement, as it then is met and licked by a dog, not any dog, it's Sandy! Todd walks up, smiling as the dog shakes snow all over Renee, Marlana and the other girl, who are laughing, with music fading, as scene dissolves…

DISSOLVE TO:

THEME TUNE/CREDITS

Shots of the falling snow outside the compound, through the open field, and some of the woods, where everything appears very peaceful, as opening credits roll, ending back at the walls of the compound…

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. COMPOUND TOWN CENTER - NIGHT

POV of the statue of Grandpa, with Samantha nearby, watching the carolers, as they can be heard singing Carol of the Bells, while Samantha delivers voiceover…

SAMANTHA

(voiceover)

I know…I'm being selfish, but I can't help it. My dad

died, a bunch of my cousins died, an uncle, people who

helped me get home and down the river, it's Christmas,

and god damn it I want my cousin Zane here… I want him

home, not out making the world a better place…I want

him here, making the compound a better place…and I

guess that is why I am selfish…

POV travels through the family/friends, and their festive moods. Settling in on Blair, and her grandparents Owen and Wendy (Aiden's wife and in-laws (Aiden killed by Stix)), as they pleasantly watch the carolers…

SAMANTHA

(voiceover)

Grandpa explained to us, how Zane is only doing as he

was instructed, and creating our forest into something

special, all while using hardened criminals to help do it,

and making note of which of those criminals might not

qualify as such, in this new world of ours…

POV Conner, smiling and getting along great with some other random people…

SAMANTHA

(voiceover)

The ones who do, I'd like to think he is putting in the

dangerous situations, rather than himself. I'm at ease

when I imagine him being smart, like that, but I also

know the hero that he is, and will put himself at risk

to save people, which he has been doing plenty of.

POV coming back to Renee, Sandy and Todd, with the song ending, and Joshua seen in background, receiving that hug from Gia…

DISSOLVE TO: 14 MONTH RECAP

EXT. HIGHWAY 6 – DAY

Three hummers cruising down the highway, as Samantha delivers voiceover…

SAMANTHA

(voiceover)

He wasn't the only one. Once my family read my letter,

and learned of the people who aided in our journey home,

it was the very next day, that our family began paying off

it's debt…

The hummers pull into a driveway. Two of them all the way up to the house, while the last one parks near front of driveway, with Porter, Jason and other men jumping out, with guns, and securing the area…

It's Blair and her grandparents place. DJ and Marlana climb out of one of the other hummers, along with Mason, Gunner, Chasin, Wyatt, Cleo and Dakota. DJ and Marlana are the only ones without guns, and heading toward the porch…

Blair comes out, expressing dread the moment she sees DJ and Marlana, without her husband Aiden. She continues to look behind them, simply beginning to shake her head, looking right at DJ…

BLAIR

You made it, but he didn't? Did he?

Before DJ can even respond or nod, she knows the answer, dropping to her knee, as her grandparents are coming out. Her grandfather is quick to reach her, while both he and his wife look around at everyone, and seeing DJ and Marlana…

POV goes up over them, while Samantha delivers voiceover…

SAMANTHA

(voiceover)

Before Zane's "return", a plan had been put into motion,

toward retrieving Todd and Sandy, along with the boat

load of supplies that UPS would certainly have.

POV leaves the emotional scene at Blair's grandparents' home, and flies over the trees and highway…

 _SAMANTHA_

 _(voiceover)_

 _During_ his "return", he actually left a letter, explaining his

rise as Grover, what he intends to do as him, and his _own_

plan, that is ready to be set into motion…

POV continues flying, right past the Glenwood area…

SAMANTHA

(voiceover)

He wanted everyone to have a couple days to process

everything, before working together, but Mason and

Gunner were anxious to get the ball rolling…

POV dissolves to different time (raining), but same spot, with empty highway, and sound of approaching vehicles, a lot of them…

Right as the first hummer enters POV, you can hear Gunner speaking over the radio, as they drive the highway, followed by many more vehicles.

GUNNER

(off-screen, over radio)

Hey there cousin. I know it's raining, but was hoping

you could come out and play.

More hummers, Mayday's army jeep, and a pair of semis, three different trucks pulling large motor boats, and a few U-Haul trucks, are all a part of a large caravan, and following the lead hummer, as radio conversation goes quiet, before a response…

ZANE

(over radio)

It's so good to hear your voice, Gunner. What I wouldn't

do to have just one night away from all of this, a beer in

my hand, and a story or joke from your mouth.

POV inside of lead hummer, where Gunner smiles from the front, but not Mason (driving), Chasin and Wyatt smiling from the back…

GUNNER

(into radio)

How did the apocalyptic escaped convicts, make it to

the other side of the road?

POV cuts to next hummer, where Porter, Jason, Colton, and two unfamiliar guys (Baxter, Parker) are all smiling, and then cracking up once punchline is delivered.

ZANE

(over radio)

Let's hear it!

GUNNER

(over radio)

With the help of my cousin and a can of Pepsi.

POV cuts back to Gunner's hummer, where they are all laughing, except Mason, shaking his head…

MASON

What she did was not funny. None of this is…

ZANE

(over radio)

I knew you were going to use the soft drink, against me.

GUNNER

(into radio)

Yeah, but, it didn't quite make everyone laugh.

ZANE

(over radio)

Uh-oh, I take it your uncle is not happy with me, or my

choice of soda pop?

Mason grabs radio from Gunner.

MASON

(into radio)

Happy to see you're feeling better these days, I really

am. I was worried about you, son. But now, something

else has me worried. And the stuff you took, all you had

to do was ask!

Tosses radio back at Gunner, as Zane comes over it.

ZANE

(over radio)

I'm not afraid to admit it, Uncle. Maybe I'm having a

little too much fun. After what I've been through, what

we've all been through, I'm just not seeing anything

wrong with it…

Gunner holding radio, with a look at Mason, before responding…

GUNNER

(into radio)

What are we doing out this way, you ask? UPS refuses

to deliver these days, so we're doing a carryout.

ZANE

(over radio)

You guys are going for the crazy guy, and the dog?

GUNNER

(into radio)

After reading Samantha's letter, we kind of have to.

ZANE

(over radio)

How is she? Is she okay, with…

GUNNER

(into radio)

I think you tagging along to help save her dog, might

help…

POV Into Porter's hummer.

ZANE

(over radio)

I expect you'll be using the water, for your carryout?

GUNNER

(over radio)

That mean you're in?

POV Gunner's hummer as they wait through the silence, for a response…

GUNNER

(into radio)

We're going to call and introduce ourselves to your queen,

even throw her an invite…

More waiting, more silence, until someone else speaks.

FAMILIAR VOICE

(over radio)

Come on, Zane. If a thirteen-year-old can do it, so

can you.

POV inside hummer with Eli, DJ, Dakota, Cleo and Shelby. Cleo holding radio to Eli, who is smiling, as Zane finally responds.

ZANE

(over radio)

Son of a bitch, Eli's going! I'm there!

POV of the caravan now driving by the Glenwood area, with a pair of convicts next to the road, watching…

ZANE

(over radio)

I'll meet you guys there, though…

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. HIGHWAY 26 – DAY

Mason's caravan heading down highway 26, very wet out, but rain has stopped…

MASON

At least with all these different groups in the area,

the good side is this road is more and more clear

every time we use it.

GUNNER

Yeah, we would have never gotten the semis through

here, a few weeks ago…

MASON

True story… We should be within range (motioning

toward radio), you going to call your Queen?

GUNNER

On it. (into radio) Looking for the one they call Queen

of Nike World, I'm Gunner, King of the Tillamook Forest

(Mason rolling eyes), and jackass cousin of Zane, who

tells me you're a tough, but fair queen, who will tolerate

my sense of humor.

Everyone silently waiting for a response…

CHASIN

Maybe _I_ should do the speaking…

WOMAN

(over radio)

Little bitch sister of the Queen, here. What can I do for

you, Jackass?

GUNNER

(into radio)

Yes, the little bitch, we heard about you, too. Let me be

the first to say thanks to both you and your family, for the

help you provided our family, and the plan in motion to

make this new world worthy of living in.

Mason nodding, some silence…

CHASIN

Okay, that was better…

HARRIS

(over radio)

Nike, here. I guess you may say I'm the one they call

Queen, but Nike, will do just fine.

GUNNER

(into radio)

So, anything but your real name basically works, eh?

QUEEN NIKE

(over radio)

Your cousin and I had to kill a lot of time together. I'm

guessing you're the one who does impressions. Is that

why you're here? Did you come to entertain the Queen

and her people with your Forest Gump impressions?

Zane said those were your best.

GUNNER

(into radio, in Gump voice)

My cousin Zane always said life was like a performance

of celebrity impressions…you never know who you

gonna get.

QUEEN NIKE

(over radio, with laugh)

Not half bad. Hopefully there'll be a time when we

can hear them all. So, tell me though, what is this

time for? My relayers already tell me of your large

caravan. Care to explain?

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. NIKE WORLD GATES – DAY

Mason's caravan driving over a one-way road as a man is there holding open the long gate. On each side of the one-way road are deep pits, that both eventually circle around and lead back to the Nike compound. Once over the road, there is a large circular chuck of land remaining in front of the gates (with American flags hanging), which open up for the caravan.

The larger vehicles remain on outside of compound, on other side of the one-way road, while the other ones find parking inside…

There have already been major improvements to Nike World. Tree trunks are posted where the old barricades had been built (just like the ones at Glenwood). It's much more huff-proof, than before.

Dissolve to Mason and Gunner, along with others, outside their vehicles and being approached by the Queen, as Gunner bows.

GUNNER

(bowing with a smile)

Your Highness.

QUEEN NIKE

(rolling eyes)

Oh, you knock that shit off, right now. It was your cousin

who came up with that crap.

Nike (aka Harris) placing out her hand to shake, with a stare from Gunner.

GUNNER

Zane says you're family, now. (Gunner hugging her)

Put you're damn hand away.

Nike receives a few more hugs, and a bunch of handshakes. She is impressed, at how impressed they all appear to be with her. Blake and Abino are approaching from their vehicle, with curious looks at the Queen…

Solis, Marshall, some officers, and some Portlanders are there.

Nikki and Shawn arrive right behind Nike, with a look from Gunner.

GUNNER

The sister of the Queen. (hugging Nikki) And the father.

Shawn holds out his hand, which Gunner blows by and moves in for the hug, with Shawn uncomfortable and barley hugging back, as both Nike and her sister are amused…

NIKE

That might actually be the first human being he

has even hugged.

GUNNER

Get used to it, Nike World. It's what us Bakers do.

Shawn throwing both his daughters and annoyed look.

SHAWN

(speaking to his giggling daughters)

Shut up…

Shawn turns to shake hands with Mason and then some others, as does Nikki. Gunner moves on, and is sure to shake hands with Solis and Marshall, and others who are around, as does Mason and the others, while DJ, Eli, Cleo, Dakota, Blake and Abino are in total awe, over the place, the people, the Queen, all of it…

DISSOLVE TO:

Same spot as everyone is loaded back up in their vehicles, and pulling out of the gates, with Queen Nike, her sister, and Bonnie in the Beaverton police hummer, and driving along with the caravan, as well as her police SUV's, full of officers, and a few of her soldiers and their vehicles, driving right behind Mayday and his soldiers…

Gunner's hummer drives by, a big smile on his face…

He looks to Mason, in driver's seat.

GUNNER

This is Grandpa's dream and _then_ some…

Mason nodding…

POV inside Dakota's hummer, where her, Cleo and Shelby have impressed smiles of excitement, while sharing a look, and then at both DJ and Eli…

CLEO

How cool does all of this feel…after all of what you

guys went through, getting off that mountain?

ELI

I didn't even believe the compound was real, at first, let

alone ever getting to it…but all this, a freaking Queen,

who I hear is half Jedi, and that her dad is the one who

trained _Yoda_. I mean…walking dead people kinda seem

normal right now.

Some laughs as POV leaves for Porter's hummer…

PORTER

I will never doubt Zane, again!

JASON

We're not just a compound now, we're a god damn

community!

COLTON

First the beaches, now this. Life could certainly be worse.

POV of the entire caravan, as the tail end is leaving through the gates, which begin to close, with Shawn, Solis and Marshall left behind, in charge during the Queen's absence...

DISSOLVE TO: FLASHBACK

EXT. GLENWOOD CAMP – DAY

Zane next to a huge caravan that looks ready to leave the camp. He is talking with Kemp, next to Lester, as Stix sits in the hummer, watching.

ZANE

This camp is yours, while I'm gone. I know you were

"voted" in as the man in charge, yesterday, and I hope

you know how much I appreciate the way you proved

yourself as a true leader, which is why I'm trusting

the safety of all the people here, in your hands.

Zane puts out his hand as Kemp proudly shakes it, before Zane hops in the humvee, as Stix begins driving through the gates…

An army of other vehicles follow…

Moon, Shine, Damon, Geno, Shade, women, children and many others, are all watching…

The loggers and their vehicles are included in the caravan…

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. NIKE WORLD (before the changes) – DAY

Zane and the Glenwood caravan (loggers and some of others, no longer with them) arriving at the gates of Nike World (no pits or one-way road outside the gates yet), with Solis opening them, as Zane and his people enter…

Dissolve to Zane, Stix, Divit and other Glenwood members, greeting Solis, Marshall, Taylor and most of the other nurses, along with others, as Harris (Queen Nike) and her family are now arriving, with smiles from Zane and Stix…

Zane hugs Harris as she arrives.

ZANE

Nobody would blame you if you took at least a day,

or two, and got drunk off your ass, while grieving…

They look right at each other…

HARRIS

If I go that route I may never return. (smiling toward

her family) I was blessed with finding my father and

baby sister, a month into the apocalypse, and on the

same day I lose my little girl. (looking at Zane) That

has to mean something, doesn't it?

ZANE

It means you're one of the strongest people I've

ever met…and I think it also means hope…

Harris and Zane sharing a smile, and then walk off together, with her dad, sister, Stix, Divit, Solis and Marshall all following. Harris signals Bonnie (Beaverton officer) to follow them. Zane begins shaking hands with them all, as they walk off…

DISSOLVE TO:

INT. HUGE FANCY NIKE ROOM – DAY

Zane and all the other leaders grouped together in a large room, which looks to be setup as some sort of command center. Maps of the entire area are posted, and a map is exactly what they all begin looking at, while Zane approaches it.

ZANE

The loggers are doing their thing, and will be here a

little. We'll begin setting up for them until then, but

first, I wanted us all to put our heads together, and

figure some important things out. (pointing over the

map, and circling their location) Once we exterminate

the dead in this area, which I'll get to in a bit, we'll need

to focus on what to expect from the city, and from the

south. (he points over the Columbia and Willamette

River) The rivers will keep all the Washington huffs from

our side. We'll need to block the vista ridge tunnels to

keep out the ones in the city. (points east (Mt. Hood

area) then west, coast range) These areas, are where

most the living remain. Eventually Mt. Hood will become

infested, if it isn't already, and there's not much we can

do for that side, at least for now. The coast and coast

range are gold. No worries there. Some work still to be

done from Cannon Beach to Astoria, but my family will

be all over that. (pointing just east of their location)

This area should stay fairly calm. (pointing south) South,

is where we could see more and more huffs, over time,

even large herds of them, maybe all the way from

California. We're going to have to put some serious

thought towards preparing for that. Nothing to solve

before bedtime tonight, though. For now, we'll just

focus on those within the immediate area. We'll be

spending most of this week securing the perimeter

here, and placing some large pits around the gates.

I've got a few ideas for something cool out there,

(smirking at Nike) something worthy of a queen.

Harris a semi smile and roll of eyes…

MARSHALL

What, like a mote or something?

ZANE

Or something…

NIKKI

I could draw some illustrations, of what you have in

mind. I dabbled a bit in architectural design, in college.

Zane throwing a sympathetic look at Harris, who looks downward…

ZANE

Sounds about right… We'll chat in a minute. Another

thing I want to quickly address, is the children. In a

few days, once things are a little more secure here,

I'd like to give the kids and their parents at Glenwood,

a field trip, to meet the queen, her paradise, and the

other children and parents of its community…

(looking at Nike) If that would be okay with the Queen?

Harris looking back up at him, with her semi smile returning…

HARRIS

Sounds about right…

Zane smiling at her…

ZANE

Perfect, the kids will love it here.

MARSHALL

The ones here already do. Maybe we could think up

some creative ideas on some sort of fair, with games.

They love the slides here, so we could set it all up there.

STIX

I helped set up at the Rose Festival. I can help with that.

BONNIE

(nodding)

Yeah me too. I think I have an idea or two, for

something like that.

Zane nodding…

ZANE

I like it. We can fill their heads with that and then

make it a reality in a few weeks, once we've

accomplished some amazing things… So, anyone

else have anything to bring up? If not now, feel free

to think on it, and speak up later. We're all leaders

here. I expect us to lead by putting our heads

together. That's the way we do things around here.

Everyone nodding…

HARRIS

Not that your speech yesterday wasn't epic, but I'd

love to hear you address everyone, once your loggers

are here, and perhaps even in a few days when you

bring the kids. Maybe you should just bring them all.

We'll call it a meet and greet, and you can speak again,

with less dramatics, and a lot less blood on your face.

ZANE

(smiling)

I was already kind of thinking the same thing, but I do

love your idea of an official meet and greet party, with

a speech and the fair/carnival (looking at Marshall) you

mentioned.

Everyone nodding…

HARRIS

Also related to the kids, at least the ones here, I'm

placing my father in charge of training every little boy

and girl, the moment they begin talking, how to survive

in the new world. It's a requirement, here, and the

children of your camp are also welcome.

Zane nodding…

ZANE

I'm liking it. Again, let's add that to the things to

think on, and once we're more ready, we'll get that

stuff all planned out, maybe even throw the idea

out to the kids and parents, during the fair.

Everyone nodding…

DISSOLVE TO: 14 MONTH RECAP

EXT. DOWNTOWN PORTLAND – DAY

Huffs are everywhere, mostly bunched together, some in random herds. There are tons of abandoned vehicles. One building is half burnt, and multiple firetrucks are next to it, with the look of being abandoned in the middle of fighting the fire. There is a half-burnt firefighter huff, trapped in a part of the building…

A bunch of huffs suddenly begin going after something, with more joining in. Suddenly, a ton of rats go running through the area, into a small crowed walkway between buildings, where huffs quickly fill, until they can't…

POV moves down the street, through the huffs, when suddenly something crashes hard, through a canopy covered door top, and to the ground. All the huffs begin looking, even taking a step or two, before leaving, as POV finds remains of a mangled huff laying on the sidewalk, which fell from the roof top of the tall building…

As POV continues, there are other remains of dead huffs that must have fallen, and some even stuck in random places, while all the others continue to roam around, only taking direction when following noise.

POV travels upward, catching a few huffs stuck behind windows, inside buildings. POV moves toward a bunch of roads, moving back downward, finding more random herds of huffs, entering roads or bridges.

One herd is marching on I-5 toward a tunnel. There are huffs stuck in abandoned cars, watching as the herd walks by. They enter the tunnel, and become excited at the sound of a driving vehicle, which slams on its breaks, just as it (police SUV) enters POV, and can see the herd, blocking its route.

It flashes on it's lights, but not the sirens, as more Beaverton SUV's and hummer with a 50 cal riffle on top, come to a sudden stop, and they all begin backing up…

POV inside the hummer, where Porter drives, with Jason is in front seat about to speak into his radio.

JASON

(into radio)

We're stalled. Huff herd coming out of the

mini-tunnel, just after the Vista Ridge tunnels.

CHASIN

(over radio)

How big?

JASON

(into radio)

No idea. Still exiting the tunnel. We can lead them

Southbound, but we run into another herd, that

could be a problem.

MASON

(over radio)

Negative. Just back up until you can figure out what

we're dealing with. We're entering the tunnels now;

will sit tight here.

POV of the hummer and SUV's backing up toward the Vista Ridge tunnels, as the end of the huff herd exits the tunnel. It's only about fifty of them…

PORTER

(into radio)

Less than fifty. Send the rest of the officers down here,

and whoever else needs some experience.

MASON

(over radio)

Rodger that…

PORTER

(into radio)

Out of your vehicles, officers…

Jason pops through the roof-top, preparing to use the 50 cal, if need be. Porter, Colton, Baxter and Parker, all begin climbing out, armed with spear/swords/bats, as are the officers, climbing out of their SUV's. They all approach one another, as the police hummer arrives, followed by Mayday and the Nike soldiers. They begin climbing out, as now a pair of trucks full of Portlanders also arrive from the tunnel, also piling out, and armed with proper huff killing weapons…

Nike and her sister, along with Bonnie and another officer are arriving over with the others, with a look toward the approaching herd, then at Porter, who stands himself out in front of everyone.

PORTER

With all due respect, I don't care if you're a Queen, cop,

or the god damn karate kid. Killing what use to be innocent

human beings, no differently than us, and doing so without

their teeth sinking into your flesh…is a whole new kind of

training. Personally…I don't think it's all that hard, but…

you fuck up, and it's game over.

Porter looking everyone over, as they take him very seriously…

He looks back at the huffs, with a few of them out front. He signals Colton, Baxter and Parker, who begin following him toward the herd. Mayday, Gia, Darius and Tanner, join Porter, gesturing for the Nike soldiers to hold back.

PORTER

Follow us and stand back just enough to watch, at first.

Get comfortable, and jump in when you're ready. If you

just want to watch, everyone else will understand, or

they will answer to me…

Porter leads the experienced men to the front of the herd, as they begin taking out huffs. Mayday and his soldiers are actually pushing some of them back, or down, and challenging the Nike soldiers to come make their move…

Nike and her sister jump in, making their moves, and looking quite impressive. The Nike soldiers are also doing quite well. Bonnie jumps in, causing her co-workers to follow, and they all do fairly well. The Portlanders are skeptical, some eventually jumping in, as others hold back. One of them takes out a huff, as another keeps trying, but unsuccessfully. Instead the huff moves in close to him, pushed away by the other guy, but then a different huff begins to attack the Portlander, but is quickly taken out by Mayday, splattering blood/guts all over the Portlander…

Porter stands back, watching over the newbies, and killing or helping when needed, as does the other experienced men. Queen Nike and Nikki begin moving through huffs like they've been doing it their entire lives. They move so well, that most people stop, and simply watch them kill off the final huffs…

Even Porter smiles impressively, with one in return from Nikki…

Dissolve to everyone back in their vehicles and driving away, toward and into the small tunnel, as POV stays there, even after the last vehicle disappears into the tunnel. POV moves to side of highway, where all the dead huffs are stacked, moving by them, and up the road, toward the bigger Vista Ridge tunnel, which goes right under the mountain that has an entire neighborhood above it…

Mason and Gunner's hummer comes driving out of the tunnel, followed by the rest of the caravan, which drives down the highway, past the stack of dead huffs, heading same direction as Porter and the others, through the smaller tunnel…

POV cuts to other side of that small tunnel, as the caravan comes up through it, and onto I-5, where up ahead of them, is Porter and his group, taking the freeway onto a large bridge, but not crossing the river below it, instead taking an offramp that keeps them on the West side of the river/city…

POV stays put, as they disappear onto the offramp, with POV moving to the right, and dropping down below, and toward the Willamette River, as scene dissolves…

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. WILLAMETTE RIVER – DAY

POV travels over the water of the river, rain is now falling, some thunder roars, a huff suddenly begins rising from the water, just enough to grunt for a moment before his grunts are swallowed up by the current of the river, as it disappears altogether, back under the water…

POV continues over the water, turning back toward the city, with a view of all the downtown bridges of Portland, Oregon. They are flooded with huffs, as a random one here or there is dropping right down into the river…

The waterfront of downtown Portland is also flooded with huffs, and also randomly dropping down off the side, into the water. Some floating away, some sinking, before rising back up…

POV moves back down river, passing random huffs, some of them randomly appearing from below the surface, while more thunder is heard…

POV begins moving quickly over the water, with more thunder, and when it stops, the sound of multiple boats can now be heard, and eventually a few of them go speeding by, and toward Swan Island, right into a ship yard.

They all begin piling out, instantly going to work. Some of them have keys to locked gates/doors, and appear to be very familiar with the area. Some of them are untying large ropes and moving things around, while others are entering large tug boats…

An older man (Edward, 65-70) comes ashore, just watching over everyone (no one looks familiar). A younger man (Garrett, 30's) with a gun stands close to him…

GARRETT

I still hate the idea of you being here…

OLDER MAN

This ship yard has been my life. I had to be here for

this, to say goodbye.

One of the other men is directing many of the others, instructing them to gather as much fuel as possible…

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. UNIVERSITY OF PORTLAND – DAY

POV of Mt. Hood in the distance, panning back to a dead huff, laying in the road, as POV travels past it, coming to several more dead huffs, and then a ton more, all dead, and freshly so…

POV finally finds Doc, Bunk, Virgil, Mike and a bunch of other cousins are all near the University of Portland, under a tree (trying to stay dry) atop a large bluff. A couple of them are women (Sage, Skyler, 30s). Doc had been looking downward, through a pair of binoculars, now shaking his head as he hands the binoculars to Mike…

POV through binoculars, of Swan Island and UPS, completely infested with huffs.

They not only fill the inside of the fences at UPS, like before, but everywhere on the outside as well, and throughout the entire island…

GUNNER

(over radio)

What's up Doc? How's the island?

Mike hands Bunk the binoculars as Doc answers Gunner.

DOC

(into radio)

It's not good. We're heading back to meet you guys at

the rally point, cause driving or climbing the bluff is not

an option.

MASON

(over radio)

Will they be waiting for us at the shoreline?

DOC

(into radio)

Negative. The fences are still up, but with motivation,

like they'll have once they see or hear us working, I

wouldn't be surprised if those fences come down.

MASON

(over radio)

Alright…you guys head on back. Transport should be

here soon.

DOC

(into radio)

You got it, captain…

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. HIGHWAY, WEST SIDE OF RIVER (near St. Johns bridge) – DAY

The entire caravan is parked on the highway. The river is right next to them, along with some buildings and some ship yard areas. To the other side of the highway lays a large hill, keeping them fairly secluded. There are some random huffs, being killed off by random compounders…

The highway runs flat alongside the river, while they are parked in front of a road that turns off from the highway, going up a steep hill that leads to the St. Johns bridge. A couple huffs come down that road, killed by Porter and Jason…

Mayday watches over the area, with Gia, Darius and Tanner, as others around them are transporting supplies from the caravan, down toward the river…

Mason, Gunner, Cleo, Dakota, DJ, Eli, Nike, Nikki and Bonnie are all under a covered area, out of the rain, and going over a map of the inside of UPS. DJ is pointing certain parts out to them.

DJ

This is the west unload, and over on the east is another

unload. These trailers are full of all sorts of things.

(pointing to other part of hub) The load lines have plenty

to go through as well, but nothing compared to the

unload. I'm guessing one shift ended and the next one

never began, leaving the unload as the primary source

of packages.

MASON

But there's no way of telling what's what, without going

through it all.

DJ

(shaking head)

Unfortunately not, but the labels will tell us what is what,

and a lot of items come in accounts, so it'll all be grouped

together.

NIKE

And we're basically just looking for anything of use?

MASON

Food, seeds, weapons, clothes, blankets, pillows (cutoff)

GUNNER

Soda, alcohol, marijuana, junk food.

Some faint laughs, when suddenly, commotion and panic are being heard from the road, as they all take off that direction, with Porter coming over the radio.

PORTER

(over radio)

We've got a herd! A big one!

POV cuts to Porter in the road, killing off huffs, along with Jason, Colton, Baxter and Parker. Many others are approaching to help, as a huge herd is coming from around the corner of the highway, right toward them…

As everyone arrives, they look amongst each other, while ditching their spears, bats and other weapons, and replacing with their guns, as Mason and them arrive, looking over the approaching herd…

MASON

Yeah…we'll go with guns this time…

They begin marching forward a bit, taking aim…

MASON

Heads people, aim for the heads. Keep the herd from

closing in on us.

Porter looking at Mason…

PORTER

The gunfire is going to attract more of them.

MASON

(into radio)

Blake, everything okay back there?

BLAKE

(over radio)

Anyone or thing, that comes this way will never make

it your way, sir.

MASON

(into radio)

It's about to get noisy. Keep your eyes open.

BLAKE

(over radio)

Rodger that, sir…

MASON

Alright, take aim and take em' down!

Mason is the first to open fire, instantly taking them down! Everyone else does the same, as they begin dropping huff after huff…

POV travels over the faces of Mason, Gunner, Chasin, Porter, Jason, Baxter and Parker, doing their job and doing it well. Mayday, and his soldiers, along with the Nike soldiers, are also kicking some ass. Nike, Nikki and Bonnie are firing away. Wyatt and Dakota are taking down huff after huff…

Cleo and DJ stand back close to Eli, all holding guns, and bat/spears, as well as keeping an eye on the surrounding area, and the other road ahead (one leading up toward the bridge), as Mason and the men are making their way past it, while firing on the huffs, who continue to march over the top of the dead huffs…

POV cuts to back of caravan, where Blake, Abino, a bunch of officers, and others, are all keeping an eye out, and do in fact have several huffs approaching, but nothing they can't handle…

POV cuts back to front of caravan, where the huff herd is dropping one after another, but an end is not yet in sight, as they keep coming. Mason and the shooters keep stepping toward them, as the herd is slowed by all the dead huffs falling in front of them…

POV cuts to back of caravan, where Blake walks out toward a pair of huffs, killing them with ease. A couple officers come out, making an attempt to gain some experience, as Blake sits back and watches them prepare to kill a couple more approaching huffs, all while the gunfire from the front of the caravan is heard…

Their inexperience shows, but the officers get the job done, as Blake moves in with a pat on the back…

POV cuts to front of caravan, as Mason leads the group further down the road, blasting through the herd of huffs…

Suddenly, a herd can now be seen coming down the other road, and moving with much more speed, as they're coming down a fairly step road, some of them even rolling…

Eli, DJ, and Cleo begin pointing/yelling!

It's noisy, and they can't be heard at first, until some of the shooters begin taking notice, and notifying all the others, as a few huffs begin rolling down the side of that road, through the grass/bushes, and toward the shooters/road.

CLEO

(into radio)

Blake, we need you up front! NOW!

POV cuts to Blake and all of them in the back, immediately leaving for the front, as Blake quickly stops and signals for a small handful of men to stay in the back. He and the others then begin charging for the front…

POV remains with them, as they hustle along. Blake is running pretty well for a big guy, but Abino is lighting quick and already approaching the front. Blake can see him come to a complete stop, and just staring, as Blake reaches him, and takes in the horrifying scene, of a second large herd spilling down from the other road, trapping the group of shooters in between the other herd.

Many of those new huffs are still rolling down the hill of the road or down the side of the road, from up higher. Many huffs are being knocked over by the rollers, but all of them only quicker to reach the bottom, and rise back up…

Blake charges, with Abino and all the others, as well as DJ, Eli and Cleo. They open fire…

POV Mason and the others, in a very precarious situation, as they have huffs coming from all directions, and now some crossfire comes at them!

MASON

(into radio)

WATCH THE CROSSFIRE, GOD DAMN IT!

Blake and the others stop firing…

Suddenly, Blake charges at the huffs! Abino and others follow, and they all use spears/bats to begin demolishing the huffs. Blake is a complete beast! He is taking them down and grunting with each mighty blow or swing of his bat!

POV Mason and the shooters running low on ammo, as Nike and her sister begin fighting off huffs who are closing in on others, as most people begin pulling out their spears/bats/knives, as the huffs close in on them all…

The last of the gun shots are going off, as the ammo is drying up…

Suddenly, the second herd is slowing, and confused, as something is happening from their tail end, which remains on the hill of the other road, where many of the huffs are completely turning around, and changing their direction…

This helps slow down the number of huffs closing in on the shooters, who are now defending themselves with their spears/bats. They are killing off huffs, while watching the growing commotion on the other road, as suddenly Zane is seen! Then GW! Stix! They and the convicts are plowing through the huffs!

GUNNER

YEEEAAAHHH!

Gunner and Chasin share a high-five, followed with one from Mason, as they all begin taking out the huffs from the first herd, and taking back control of the situation…

POV Blake still tearing his way through the huffs, along with Eli who is now using his bat, right alongside Blake and Abino. Cleo killing some huffs, while taking notice of the complete animal that Eli has now become…

GW looks like a high school kid on a ball field with a bunch of elementary kids, using multiple methods to kill huffs with ease and speed, working a path right toward Blake, who is working his way toward GW…

Zane is doing the same, right toward Eli, who is bashing his way toward Zane…

Mason and the others are finally overwhelming the first herd, and finishing them off, with emotion!

Blake reaching GW, with emotion!

Eli working his way to Zane, with emotion!

Blake high-fiving GW, as if they'd always known each other!

Zane high-fives Eli, followed with a big hug! Cleo runs to Zane and right into his arms, both shouting with emotion!

Gunner now arriving, high-fiving and hugging his cousin Zane! Cleo and GW high-fiving, as Dakota arrives, hugging Cleo with massive relief!

Nike arriving at Zane, with a smile and hug. Nikki hugs him too.

Gunner and Eli high-fiving, as is everyone!

Some of the convicts are wearing Forest Grove hats, with a red R added at the end…

Suddenly, everyone stops, staring at a random convict (Markus) who is pulling his shirt up from the back, while dreadfully asking the convict next to him, what his injury is.

MARKUS

Please tell me this isn't what it feels like?!

The other prisoner looks with dread, as a big bite mark lays near the top of his back…

Zane begins approaching, as the guy lowers his shirt and turns to face the other convict, and then Zane…

MARKUS

I'm a dead man walking, aren't I?

Zane puts a hand on his shoulder…

DISSOLVE TO: FLASHBACK

EXT. NIKE WORLD – DAY

Tractors are near the gates, in early process of building the large pits. Random convicts are hard at work killing off huffs, who approach the area…

Cut to random barricaded sections of the Nike compound, as men/loggers are hard at work using machinery to dig holes and place large tree logs into the ground, as they did at Glenwood. Nike World has plenty of buildings that work as a wall, and now are placing logs in between them, forming them as one perimeter. Other men/convicts are standing over dead huffs, looking out at others who are far off, but heading toward them…

Cut to inside of Nike World, where kids are sliding down the large slide, as Bonnie and Stix review the area, and chat about the fair. The Queen is nearby and speaking with mothers and children, and introducing her father, with a playful salute. Other women are around, preparing drinks…

Cut to Moon and Shine, setting up another moonshine station with two others, a woman (KC) and man (Wecker). Moon and Shine are teaching them what they need to know…

CUT TO:

EXT. BEAVERTON NEIGHBORHOOD – DAY

A man, his wife, their little boy and girl, are huddled together in the back flatbed of a truck, as it drives along. They have a few packed bags next to them, as POV makes it way past them and over to another family, also huddled together. Another man, his wife and three boys, along with a dog, which the youngest boy holds close…

POV pans back past the truck, and several other trucks that drive through the neighborhood. There is also a large bus, full of people who are looking outside, where GW and other convicts jump out of trucks, preparing to battle a small herd of huffs. The people on the bus look frightened, but watch as the huffs are no problem for their saviors…

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. NIKE WORLD – DAY

Tractors continue working on the pits at the Nike Gates, making a lot of progress. There are dead huffs all over the place, and tons of convicts around, waiting for more huffs, who approach…

Dissolve to random Nike World barricades, where loggers and others remain hard at work, tearing down the old barricades and posting up more logs. Women are holding drinks, watching wide-eyed, as a few convicts kill off some huffs, and then approach the women for their drinks, as if everything were completely normal, all while the women look amongst each other, remaining wide-eyed!

Cut to inside of Nike World, where Shawn is surrounded by kids/parents, and displaying survival techniques, as everyone watches, including his daughter, Harris, with a smile…

Shawn locks eyes with her, both sharing a smile, as does Nikki, who arrives aside Harris, placing her arm around her and watching, until turning, and looking toward the gates, which are opening, as Zane drives through, followed by other vehicles full of convicts and more families of people…

Harris and her sister begin heading that way, watching the bus stop, with Solis and Marshall approaching, and watching as a man opens the back of the bus. Families begin exiting, while looking all around, taking in the people and extremely large asylum…

Relief takes over the faces of the parents as they take notice of other kids already present, but another mother watches a few of the convicts walking by, who look fairly rough, and then takes notice of GW and all his size, as she keeps her children close…

Harris arrives, followed by people with food and water, instantly supplying for the new people. Zane comes forward, smiling at Harris, who smiles back…

Dissolve to the pits where the tractors continue to make great progress…

They are even digging/constructing side roads/ramps leading up out of the huge pits, on both sides, that run parallel with the border of the Nike compound…

Dissolve to Harris, staring straight ahead with an empty expression, as POV pans back to her staring at her daughter's grave, while standing next to her father and sister, as well as Zane and Ike, all paying their respects…

Harris appears strong, but her sister is a wreck, and her father with a look of concern at Harris, who continues staring at the grave, with only a single tear running down her face…

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. NIKE GATES – EVENING

Loud music plays in background as POV is of a large stack of logs, blocking the ramp out of the pits, and igniting into flames, as does the one on the other side, as the fire then spreads throughout the entire pit perimeter, with cheers from the open gates of the Nike compound, where a ton of people are gathered outside the gates, on the large circular chunk of land that remains behind the pits, and in between the gates and the roadway leading away from Nike World…

The smaller gates for the roadway into the circular section, are not yet up, therefore they have it blocked with large vehicles, just like Zane's family did while clearing the beaches. Music is blasting from the middle, where people are dancing around and drinking. Music and other loud noises are also coming from both sides of the pits, and from the other side of the gates…

There are a ton of people, so those who don't fit outside of the gates, are celebrating right there on the other side of the gates, where tents and food stations are set up, along with porta potties. Some of the newer people are there, curiously watching, perhaps skeptically, while some of them even let loose…

Harris walks around, shaking hands with anyone and everyone, followed by Zane and all the other leaders, who do their best to meet and greet with everyone, and offering drinks. Moon, Shine, KC and Wecker, are all set up at a large table/booth, handing out drinks, as people gather around…

Cut to other side of pits, and out toward the darkening background, where huffs are approaching the brightness of the flaming pits…

DISSOLVE TO: 14 MONTH RECAP

EXT. ST. JOHNS BRIDGE – DAY

Rain pours over the bridge, as Doc and his guys come driving over it…

Mason and Gunner glance up toward the bridge, where they can see Doc's hummer…

Zane approaching, while leaving Markus and the group of guys he is with…

Zane shares a stare with Mason, as he arrives…

ZANE

Just say whatever needs to be said, uncle. It was

both Hunter and Grandpa who sent me to do what

I am currently doing.

MASON

Did they also tell you to arm them with one of our

valuable weapons, which we were already way shorter

on than we ever wanted to be, in this kind of world.

ZANE

If it helps protect me and the army that helps clean up

and protect the people of the forest, we plan to reside

our family in, then yes, I believe I have their support.

MASON

It's not even that; it's the dramatic way you went

about it. You scared a lot of people, our people.

ZANE

I have my reasons…and these guys are not all rapist

and killers. Some of them very much deserve this

second chance, and I'm going to rain hell on any of

them who prove that they don't…

Mason staring at him, before nodding, as Doc and those guys are parked and heading over…

Suddenly, a loud ship horn goes off, as they all turn toward the river…

Eli standing with DJ, Cleo, Dakota, Blake and Abino, all staring toward the river…

ELI

Holy Titanic…

Gunner heard chuckling.

POV large ship towing a huge car float, arriving down at the river…

Dissolve to the car float docked and with a large ramp that allows the semi-trucks to drive right out onto it. Everyone is loading onto the ship...

Zane, Gunner, Eli, Cleo, Dakota, DJ, and Stix are heading toward the bow of the ship.

ZANE

This is amazing. The things we will be able to

accomplish with this.

Eli reaching the very end.

ELI

(with accent)

I can see the statue of liberty!

Gunner cracking up…

GUNNER

I love this kid!

Dissolve to the ship moving forward, and tugging the large car float which carries the semi-trailers…

Eli and all those guys are still at bow of ship…

ELI

So…how do we turn around?

GUNNER

Up ahead, at the mouth of the Columbia…

ELI

Yeah…I've been _there_ before…

Gunner and Zane both looking at Eli…

Dissolve to Edward and Garrett in the ship's cockpit, looking straight ahead as they take the ship out into the huge Columbia river, and begin turning it around…

Cut to Shade and other convicts near the bow of the ship, glaring toward Mason and his group…

POV moves over from Mason's group, to very bow of ship, and Eli's group…

ELI

I can't believe I was here just three weeks ago. Feels

like three years ago.

ZANE

It's making me visualize those parts in Sam's journal.

(looking right at Eli) Seriously, how did you guys make

it through all that?

ELI

(shaking head)

I don't even know… When I think of being in a tiny kayak,

with a few handguns, and practically nothing but children

to fire them, compared to (motioning around them) a pair

of armies, an entire arsenal, and the remaking of Titanic…

(Gunner already laughing) not even a giant _iceberg_ would

intimidate me, right now.

Gunner cracking up, with laughs from others…

POV Shade and prisoners glaring toward Eli and those who are laughing…

SHADE

It's just happy family time over there…

Some of the guys looking at Shade, as one of them (Jones) responds.

JONES

That's who he cares about over there, not us, and

certainly not Markus.

POV Markus sitting off a ways, with one other guy, and just staring out over the water, as the ship continues to turn around…

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. WILLAMETTE RIVER – DAY

POV a bunch of random men walking away from a fence with an industrial yard behind it, and another fence which has huffs on other side of it. The men are walking back toward the shoreline of the river. One of them (Steven) speaks into a radio.

STEVEN

(into radio)

We're clear here. The dead won't breach any of the

fences here. The only one that might be a problem is

the UPS one. No idea how sturdy the fence over

there will be, once they know we're there.

MASON

(over radio)

Guess we'll find out…

Steven and the others arriving at the shoreline and securing the car float, as it docks. They begin pulling and placing out the ramp. There are several boats also docked, near the shoreline…

Dissolve to all the people now on the shoreline, as the semis drive over the ramps and up toward the UPS yard…

Eli is running off to a brushy spot, and pulling out the kayaks they had used, with excitement.

ELI

Holy hell, the kayaks are still here!

Zane arriving with an astonished expression, and then look at Cleo and Dakota…

ZANE

Load those babies up. Grandpa is going to want those…

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. UPS – DAY

Huffs are in the streets, sidewalks, and parking lots. The area is infested with them. The UPS yard is also full of them, as POV makes its way through them, and toward the river side of the UPS hub, where many of the huffs begin looking, and then moving toward the river…

The sound of a semi can be heard, approaching then suddenly tearing right through the fence (running down tons of huffs) and into the yard. POV inside truck where a man drives it ahead, before stopping, and dropping down out of sight…

The huffs begin surrounding the semi, before suddenly hearing the sound of gunfire, and turning back toward the river. Sound of people yelling can be heard, as the huffs begin moving in direction the semi had come from…

POV all those same men from the shoreline, waving their guns and screaming at the huffs, who begin spilling outside of the UPS yard, through the broken fencing, and toward the men who are backing up toward the river…

They make their way to the shoreline, firing a few shots into the air, waiting for the huffs to get closer…

They begin making their way into the boats, some of them firing a few more shots, as the boat motors come to life. They wait for the front of the huff herd to arrive, before leaving the shoreline with their boats, but only far enough to keep the attention of the huffs, who begin spilling into the river, one after another…

Some of the huffs make their way onto the car float, but eventually drop into the river, and begin floating away with all the others. Some of them sink and resurface, or begin being forced under by the pressure of all the other huffs, who continue falling/spilling into the river right behind them…

POV Edward and Garrett, watching with binoculars…

Edward stops and looks at Garrett…

EDWARD

I am _more_ than ready to spend the rest of my life

behind the walls of that compound…

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. UPS YARD - DAY

The semis are being directed by DJ, as they back up against the loading wall of UPS, in an area with no other trucks, yet close by to a ton of UPS trucks, all latched to the loading wall…

An army of compounders, convicts and Nike World members, are all piling into the yard. Zane, Mason, Gunner, Stix, GW and others, are nearing some doors, led by Eli, with DJ heading that direction…

Porter and Jason are directing guards toward the front side of the hub, where all the other huffs are on the outside of the fence. The guards are being directed to stay out of sight, while keeping sight on the huffs, who are curious to all the noise created by the semis…

Dissolve inside of hub, as doors are busted open, and flashlights are used by DJ, Eli and everyone else entering inside. They walk through and into another room/area, where they all quickly begin plugging their noses…

GW

What the hell is that?

DJ

It's the dog. This is the area Todd set up as, well,

you know…

They all go forward, a ton of them. Dakota, Cleo, Nike, Nikki, Chasin, Bonnie, other convicts, are all there…

DJ

Around that next corner will be the door to the

staircase, I told you about. The key I hid will be

there waiting for me.

Suddenly, they all jump from the loud echoing bark of a dog, followed with shining their flashlights to their right, where Sandy looks back at them.

TODD

(off-screen)

Don't shoot; I have a dog!

They shine their lights on a UPS slide, where Todd comes sliding down it, popping up with a wild grin and face painted, as if ready for war…

He's looking right at DJ, who grins back at him, with a shake of his head…

Dissolve to Todd leading them toward the unload area, with much more daylight coming through the building, and huffs chained/tied in random spots, as everyone begins taking notice…

ELI

What the hell, Todd?

TODD

I got lonely… Wasn't so sure you fine folks would make

it back here.

Todd is leading them toward the unload doors.

TODD

But I kept stock piling supplies in case you did.

Zane and the others become astonished as they come to see all the hard work Todd had done, piling tons of packages/supplies near the unload doors, all ready to be loaded into the trailers. Todd begins climbing up onto the dock, opening the unload doors (bringing in even more daylight). More people are outside, now approaching Todd, with the semi-trailers close by. Todd smiles down at them.

TODD

Go ahead and back your trailers up here.

Todd begins pulling open two more unload doors, while Zane and others are looking through all the stock piles of packages/supplies, of food, weapons, shoes, batteries, and much more…

ZANE

This is great work, Todd.

TODD

There's still tons more to go through, but that should

get you started.

Zane holding up multiple boxes of shoes…

ZANE

I know shoes would make sense, but we might already

be covered there.

A few smirks from Nike and others, with a confused look from Todd, as Zane approaches him, placing out his hand…

ZANE

I want to thank you, Todd, for everything you did to

help my baby cousin and her friends.

They shake hands as many of the others also come to shake his hand, with even some hugs from Cleo and Dakota. Zane begins petting Sandy…

ZANE

And we want to thank you too, Sandy. Yes, we read all

about you and your contributions toward their safe

return. (petting her)

Up on the dock, others are signaling the drivers forward, as the trailers bang up against the doors/dock (taking away some of the daylight). Cleo and Dakota begin petting Sandy.

DJ motions for Eli's help, as they pick up opposite ends of a large set of rollers, to use as a ramp for transferring packages up onto the dock, and into trailers.

TODD

There's plenty more of those, if you guys want to

grab some.

DJ/Eli continue carrying it to the first trailer, and place it up there. Multiple convicts begin grabbing more rollers, carrying from opposite sides, but GW simply grabs one all by himself, and carrying toward trailers, with impressed look from Todd…

TODD

Show off!

Dissolve to multiple shots of everyone working hard to load packages into the trailers, people holding lights for them, people inside trailers stacking packages, others inside the UPS trailers looking through more supplies, unloading some of them out onto the rollers, as others slide them along…

Cut outside to Porter, with a few guys, checking on a smaller herd of huffs at one side of the UPS hub. The huffs are fairly calm, and not posing a threat. Jason comes over his radio.

JASON

(over radio)

We've got more and more meat eaters, or huffs I guess

we're calling them, putting pressure on these fences. If

they keep piling on, I'm not so sure it won't begin to give.

Porter leaves those men behind, while hustling off back around the side of the building, making his way toward the other side…

PORTER

(into radio)

How much longer, Mason?

MASON

(over radio)

Close to finishing off another truck. Another twenty minutes

would be nice.

PORTER

(into radio)

I'll get back to you on that…

Cut to Jason and his men, as Porter arrives from around the corner. They are all keeping watch and doing so while remaining out of view of the huffs, who continue to pile up along the fences. Back behind Porter is where one of the semis is pulling away and toward the river, as a U-Haul truck pulls up at the unload door, where tons of people work quickly to stuff it with packages. The huffs can hear the vehicles…

JASON

What you think?

PORTER

I think they won't stop until that fence comes down.

(now into radio) Thinking that twenty minutes you

requested might be asking too much.

ZANE

(over radio)

You really think the fence is going to go?

MASON

(over radio)

It looked pretty strong to me.

PORTER

(into radio)

Immediately, no, but eventually, yes, it's coming down,

and if that happens with you guys still inside, it's going to

get ugly, really quick.

MASON

(over radio)

He's right. Let's wrap it up.

More and more huffs are aggressively putting pressure on the fences…

POV a U-Haul truck pulling away from the unload door, as GW and others work hard/quick to place a few last packages into the final U-Haul truck…

DJ, Eli, Todd, Cleo and Dakota, are exiting the building with Sandy, and followed by a ton of others, who hurry toward the river…

The last U-Haul begins driving away…

Suddenly, the sound of the fence coming down, and Porter shouting for everyone to run, can be heard.

PORTER

GO, GO, GO, GO, GO!

JASON

EVERYONE MOVE!

Huffs are spilling into the yard, over the downed fence. All the people are now running, with many others hopping out of the unload doors, also running for the river. It's an entire mob of people, dashing for the river, with Porter, Jason and their men, forming a line, as the mob of huffs come straight for them…

Zane, Mason, Gunner, Chasin, Wyatt, Stix, Doc and other cousins, come to provide aid for Porter and Jason, who lead the line, to begin stepping forward.

PORTER

Draw in closer, but don't let them catch up to us. No

one dies here today!

Everyone marching forward a bit, aiming guns…

PORTER

FIRE!

They open fire, killing tons of huffs, but with an endless amount more, coming at them…

GW and other prisoners hang back, just a bit from Zane and the others, ready to provide backup, if needed. GW has his sledge hammer.

Eli stops running, with a look back toward Zane, and quickly turns and runs that way, with bat in his hand.

CLEO

ELI!

Eli keeps going.

DAKOTA

ELI, get back here!

Eli ignores them and runs right on over to GW, standing next to him, with his bat, and a nod/smirk from GW…

Dakota/Cleo chase after him, also standing close to them, ready to help. They frown at Eli, causing another smirk from GW.

Porter and the others, now backing up, continue to slow the huffs, while everyone scatters from the yard...

There is no end, as the huffs continue to enter the yard, from the road. Thousands of them!

Porter glances back, taking notice of everyone safely exiting the yard…

PORTER

Hold your fire! Retreat to the back of the yard!

Porter begins heading away as the others follow. Cleo practically begins dragging Eli…

PORTER

We'll hold them off until everyone is on board.

Porter leading them away, through the yard and over the downed fence, not far from the drop-off leading to the shoreline. They stop there, and form another line, aiming guns, and waiting for the huffs. Jason runs over to check on everyone boarding the car float…

POV Edward and Garrett, watching everyone rush onto the car float, and for the ship…

Marcus and another guy, watch from the ship, as the last U-Haul truck comes to a stop, and people begin coming up onto the ship…

POV Porter and the shooters, now opening fire again, killing many huffs, as thousands more keep coming…

GW, Eli and others, are again standing not too far behind the shooters, ready to provide aid, but then as everyone else is safe behind them, they themselves take off for the car float…

Dakota leaps onto the float, while Cleo practically forces Eli up into it. GW hops on, with a look back toward the shooters…

GW

All clear, Zane!

ZANE

Retreat, Porter! Retreat!

Porter leads the men to retreat, with a few final shots, as they all run over the small drop-off and for the car float…

Down below, some of the men are boarding the smaller motor boats, and taking notice of huffs who are suddenly making their way up out of the river. Eli takes notice of even more huffs, a small herd of them, soaked and coming from around the corner of the shoreline, and in between the car float and Zane and the others, who are approaching…

GW/ELI

ZANE!

Zane and the others come to a running stop, not wanting to use their guns, to avoid hitting their own people with crossfire…

GW leaps off of the car float, with his sledge hammer and begins ripping into huffs. Eli eagerly watches with a quick glimpse back at Cleo and Dakota, who give him a wide-eyed look.

CLEO

Eli, don't even think about!

DAKOTA

Don't you dare!

Eli looks back out at GW, destroying huffs…

ELI

It's showtime, baby!

Eli goes leaping off the car float, instantly joining GW, and using his bat to help him finish them all off. Zane arrives with a skeptical look at Eli, as GW rubs his head.

GW

I love this "not so little", little dude! (Eli smiling) You

seriously only thirteen?

Eli nodding as they all begin climbing back onto the car float, where Cleo and Dakota help Eli up, with a scowling look…

DAKOTA

What are we doing to do with you?

ZANE

(half sarcastically)

Not keeping a proper eye on him, is what you're doing,

so far.

CLEO

Are you freaking kidding?! This beast of a kid could kick

your ass without breaking a sweat.

ZANE

Another year of two, and that might be accurate.

A smile from Eli and another smirk from GW…

DISSOLVE TO: FLASHBACK

EXT. FIELD – NIGHT

A random huff is walking through the dark field, followed by other huffs, here and there…

Eventually, fire light begins shining over the huff, who continues right for it. No music is heard, just eventually the sound of the mighty fire burning/crackling…

The huff continues right for the burning pits, then turns and watches as a few trucks are driving for the fire, fairly slowly…

A huge army of huffs are back behind the trucks. More and more of them, entering into the fields, with the fire now in their sight…

The trucks speed up and drive in between the fire/pits, as the gates are being opened for them, and disappearing inside…

That same huff is drawing closer to the fire, along with the other random huffs, nearby. The huge herd of huffs is only growing even larger, spilling into the fields, and for the fire…

The original huff reaches the fire, and drops down into it, as well as the other random huffs, as the large herd continue for it…

Cut to some teenage kids, watching the large herd approach, from the other side…

TEEN

They're so clueless. Seems like they'd figure it out.

Teens turn, and then heading back toward the Nike gates, where Zane and the Queen are gathering everyone…

Zane and the Queen stand atop everyone, who await them to speak…

HARRIS

I want to welcome and thank the loggers and other

members of the Glenwood Camp, for their help in

making the World of Nike the safe place that it is

becoming. I also thank our "muscle" friends (convicts

amused), for their help today, and their help yesterday,

in overthrowing the old management team, and

supporting the new team, (patting her police badge)

for supporting your Queen. I take this job as seriously

as I did the badge I wore before this all began, and I

need this job…

Harris looking over everyone, who looks back at her, waiting for her to explain…

HARRIS

I lost my son when we all lost our old lives, and

then my daughter, just yesterday…

Dead silence, as everyone listens to her, including Zane, and Stix, Solis and Marshall, and her dad/sis…

HARRIS

I just buried her today, with my father and baby sister,

who by some miracle I was reunited with, just yesterday…

and my new best friend (staring at Zane), who I just met

the day before yesterday… I could go bury my head in a

pillow and feel sorry for myself, and my losses…and let

you all take care of me…or I can focus on (staring out at

Ike) what I do have, including the magnificence of this not

only beautiful, but safe place of ours. I also have great

neighbors, who have their own great army (some cheers

from convicts), (Harris raising Zane's hand) and my best

friend as their new leader!

RANDOM CONVICT

Grover!

More cheers, as Harris gestures for her dad and sister to come up…

HARRIS

I have an ex-navy seal (raising her dad's hand) and former

(raising sister's hand) martial arts instructor, to help teach

you and your young how to survive this new world

(cheers), and how to survive whatever comes to our doors…

Even the kids are cheering! Zane takes Harris's hand and raises it…

ZANE

QUEEN NIKE, everyone! QUEEN NIKE!

Everyone cheering…

A few people toward the back are turning, as the large herd of huffs arrive and begin falling into the pits…

DISSOLVE TO: 14 MONTH RECAP

EXT. WILLAMETTE RIVER (St. Johns Bridge) – DAY

The ship sits still in the water, ladders down onto the docks and car float. The semis and U-Haul trucks are all off the float, and up in the road, with the rest of the caravan. Many people are off the ship, while many are still on, as well as people in the motor boats…

Eli is off the ship and approaching Zane who is with DJ, Dakota, Cleo, and Stix. Eli takes notice of Mason and Gunner hugging Chasin, who then walks toward the caravan, while Mason and Gunner go back up the stairs to the ship…

ELI

What's going on?

ZANE

Two birds, one stone…we're going to go rescue your

other river buddies.

ELI

You're taking the ship up the river?! Multnomah Falls?

Zane nodding, as Eli looks to Dakota and Cleo…

ELI

Don't even tell me you're going to say I can't go?!

DAKOTA

Eli (cutoff)

ELI

Hell no!

CLEO

Kid's losing his charm.

ZANE

Look, Eli, I don't know how you got yourself out here in

the first place. My cousin needs you back there at the

compound, telling her all about UPS and how her cousin

Zane is doing some important things. I need you to help

me out, here. You need to help make her understand what

I'm doing out here.

ELI

Does that mean you're coming back to the compound

after Multnomah Falls? Or will you still be living at

Glenwood?

ZANE

Glenwood needs me. That's what you have to help

explain to her. You've seen what I'm doing out here.

ELI

And I'm ready to see some more. Since I'll be returning

after Multnomah Falls, and you won't, I'll do what you

need me to do for Sam, after that.

Dakota and Cleo looking at Zane, who looks at them with a shrug…

ZANE

The kid makes a solid point…

DAKOTA

Zane…

Eli simply turns and walks to the stairs and right on up to the ship, as the others watch…

DAKOTA

You _read_ what Samantha wrote in the letter. He's a

badass, but only because he's not scared to die.

ZANE

I get that, but he cares now. He just wants to embrace

what he got out of all that pain. (heading toward stairs)

You guys need to do what I wanted him to do, but do

not bring her with you to the rally point!

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. COLUMBIA RIVER – DAY

The ship is exiting the Willamette River and entering the Columbia, moving to the right, up river. It no longer has the car float attached, but the other smaller boats are riding right alongside…

Mason and others are on the ship, with many others scattered around, near bow of ship…

MASON

From to the beach mission, to a ship and hitting the

jackpot at UPS, and now saving more people, people

who helped Samantha, without the loss of a _single_ man.

POV random convict (Malik) walking by Mason and them, with his expression instantly angry.

MALIK

What the?!

He instantly goes off toward Shade, Jones and a group of other convicts, angrily speaking to them, as Mason and his group watch. Malik and the other prisoners are quickly becoming rowdy, and coming directly at Mason and his group…

MALIK

Man, what the hell you mean, without losing a single

man?!

SHADE

I guess we don't count. I guess MARCUS DON'T COUNT!

Gunner is quick to get in between Shade/Malik and the other convicts, keeping them separated from Mason, Porter, Jason, Doc and others. Zane, Stix, Harris and others are quick to arrive…

MASON

I didn't say that! I…

ZANE

What the hell is going on here?!

Stix is quick to stand in front of Shade, staring him down…

SHADE

Your family here, claims that this mission of "theirs"

is a success due to the fact that not a single man has

been lost.

Shade and the other convicts look right at Zane, who looks from them to Mason…

MASON

He's right, I did say, and I apologize.

MALIK

Maybe he doesn't mean anything to your people, but

it was our help and his sacrifice that is the reason you

didn't suffer your god damn single loss!

The convicts instantly rowdy again and one of them even gets a sucker punch in on Mason, and now punches begin landing and missing between a bunch of them! Zane is quick to aid Gunner in breaking it up. GW comes out of nowhere, instantly tossing the convict who was closest to Zane…

Eli is standing back watching, even taking a few steps backward. He watches as more convicts come running, as well as more compounders. A few of Harris's officers stand by watching, as Harris herself, and her sister are now stepping in front of the arriving convicts, who attempt to fight, but are easily taken down by Harris and Nikki…

Mason, Porter, Jason, and others are all fighting, while others do the same or attempt to break things up. GW is pushing back one convict after another, all giving him dirty looks…

Suddenly, a gun is fired, in the air, then aimed directly at Mason's head, as everyone stops…

Malik holds the gun on him, as Zane carefully approaches…

Mason captures his breath, looking right at Malik…

MASON

I made a mistake, and like a man I just apologized for it.

You use that gun, to end my life over a mistake of words,

and you're simply proving there's a difference between

my people and yours.

ZANE

I understand the tension here, and the emotions of what

is happening to Marcus. It's not too late to walk away

from the mistake you're making, right now. I can overlook

being questioned, or even swung on, but you end a life,

and I will end you. (looking around) That goes for anyone,

and any life.

Suddenly, a gun is fired, as everyone ducks/flinches…

Everyone then turns and looks up where Marcus stands on an upper level of the ship, looking over them all…

MARCUS

Stop acting like a bunch of worthless convicts! And stop

acting like that comment, is the real reason you're

picking a fight with his man. You guys don't care about me

any more than his people do, and I don't hold that against

a damn one of you. I got bit because shit happens, and

because I followed a man into war, who gave me a chance

at life, and I'd do it again. (pointing toward Mason) That

man down there called us exactly what we are, but his

brother is giving us all a chance at being better than that…

you all still have that chance…so shut your damn mouths

and make good with these people. If they're anything like

the man who changed his identity and moved out of his

fancy mansion in the woods, for us, then I'm sure they'll

treat you the same we that he has…

Marcus sits back down in his chair, next to his friend, just staring out at the beauty of the river…

Everyone down below, remains quiet, as Malik has already lowered his gun, and is walking away, with dissatisfaction from both Shade and Jones…

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. COLUMBIA RIVER – DUSK

The ship is near the shoreline, with ladders down as men are exiting the ship, with guns ready…

Dissolve to Zane, Stix, Mason, Porter and DJ, peeking through the brush, toward the lodge at Multnomah Falls. Everything looks quiet, but windows were broken, and barricaded from the inside, as Zane points that out…

Mason pulls out a blowhorn, showing it to everyone around and behind him, before handing over to DJ, who gives him a look, with a nod in return…

DJ places blowhorn to his mouth…

DJ

Sheriff Dave…This is DJ. We made it to the compound,

and are here to make good on our promise. If you saw

the ship, that is us. Please don't shoot, and please let

us know you are still here…

They all watch in silence…

Suddenly, there is noise, followed by a door opening, and Dave slowly walking outside, looking around…

DJ smiles at Zane and Mason…

DJ

(into blowhorn)

It's nice to see you, Dave. We're coming out. Pack your

bags.

Zane and those guys coming out of brush, and toward Dave, who carefully looks around. Once he can see DJ, he begins hustling over to them. A few of his Multnomah officers are now at the door, watching…

DAVE

(shaking DJ's hand)

Look, I don't know how safe it is out here, right now.

(Zane carefully looking all around) We've been under

attack each of the last two nights.

ZANE

Only at night?

DAVE

We've been somewhat encountered by them before, and

they came from the west but appear to now be staying

somewhere east of here. Two nights ago, they hit us hard,

but we fought them off. They came back again last night, to

the same story.

ZANE

Well, tonight they're going to have better success. Pack

whatever you guys have and anything of importance,

cause we're on that ship and on our way, before nightfall.

DJ

It's…it's not those bikers, is it?

Dave nodding.

DAVE

Yeah, they've been around since the beginning.

DJ

That's the same group from the kayaks, and same ones

who chased us up Germantown road.

Zane looking from DJ to Dave…

ZANE

You're kidding me?...

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. SHIP – DUSK

Zane supervising others as they load up items from the Multnomah Falls group, who are all on board. Zane is approaching all the convicts…

ZANE

So, as you know, my family has a personal thing against

these biker assholes, and are going to make sure they

no longer are a threat, in this new world of ours. Only

my family will be taking these clowns down. No lives

of yours will be put at risk, for something like I said,

that is personal for my family…who will outnumber

these guys like seven or eight to one. It's a sure deal,

and one you'll all be on the ship for.

GW

That's horseshit! And I'll be eating horseshit long

before I'm sitting out a fight!

DEON

I'm with GW.

FLOYD

Agreed.

Half of the convicts in agreement…

ZANE

I appreciate it, guy, but (cutoff)

STIX

You stand a much better chance of succeeding this

mission without casualties, if you use us all. We

surround these guys at twenty to one, and it's

game over.

NED

I'm in.

ZANE

Fine, I'll take half of you, because half is needed here…

DISSOLVE TO:

INT. LODGE – NIGHT

The lodge is dark and empty…

The windows are no longer barricaded, and lights from bikers can be seen, approaching from the road…

The bikes stop, and simply stay put a few moments, before half of them drive right up to the lodge, shining lights all around…

BIKER

(shouting to other still on road)

It's abandoned.

The other bikers advance…

They all park near the lodge, climb off their bikes and carefully look all around, while aiming guns…

They begin approaching the lodge…

Suddenly, well over a hundred lights come from the brush, with guns and lights instantly aimed at the bikers, who are completely surrounded and heavily outnumbered…

They all freeze…

ZANE

(over blowhorn)

You'd do well for yourselves, to drop those little guns

of yours.

They do just that, while Dave and his officers, along with others, are securing and handcuffing them. Dave cuffs one, with a big smile on his face…

ZANE

(over blowhorn)

And um, you're under arrest. You have the right to shut

your god damn mouths, or anything you say will be the

last damn thing you say.

Zane comes out of brush, coming right up near the bikers and continuing to talk over the blowhorn, right in their faces…

ZANE

(over blowhorn)

Any of you shit-tards remember a team of kayakers you

screwed with, chased, shot at, MURDERED?! The people

we saved here today, saved those kayakers, and will be

heavily rewarded for their kindness, while you sorry

bastards will be on a COMPLETELY DIFFERENT KIND

OF PAYMENT PLAN! (stops using blowhorn) Your new

shitty life begins now, gentlemen…

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. SHIP – NIGHT

All the bikers tied up and grouped together on the ship, out in the cold…

Everyone else is scattered around, they even have random fires burning, where people keep warm, and cook grub…

Marcus sits in his chair, looking out at the dark river and shorelines, as his friend hands him a plate of food. He is bundled up, and feeling feverish. He takes a bite, and places down the plate…

Someone else arrives, as Marcus looks up at him, finding the face of Mason…

MASON

My name is Mason. I wanted to officially meet the man

who gave his life, to save lives of my family. I wanted to

thank that man, not only for his help then, but again

today, with his wise words.

Dissolve to many different moments where people like, Gunner, Chasin, Porter, Jason, Harris, Dave, Blake, Doc and several others, including random people, who are shaking hands and speaking with Marcus…

He shares laughs with many of them, even some hugs, maybe a tear or two, and more laughs…

Eventually it's just him and Zane, talking…

ZANE

I know it's what you've risked for me that I should

appreciate, and I certainly do, but it's that speech of

yours that I want to thank you for. I really respected it.

I respect you.

MARCUS

Thanks, but I don't deserve anyone's respect, definitely

not yours. It's funny how a man can no longer lie to

himself once he knows his time is up… Because of me,

a nineteen-year-old girl never got to see twenty. I may

not have pulled the trigger, but… (shaking head, staring

off out into the dark river) I'm not a monster; I've spent

a lot of time thinking about her, and the child she left

behind… I felt so bad for them, but continued to let

myself off the hook, never excepting fault…just excuses.

"I didn't plan on it happening", or "I was only the driver".

"I had a hard life", or "I barely knew the shooter", "I

needed that money"… I actually slept fine at night…until

I went to prison, and then just told myself I was a victim,

and didn't deserve what I got. The world then ended, but

life for me got interesting, and I told myself I was getting

exactly what I deserved from life, without even caring

much about what other people must be thinking or going

through. Then before I can even enjoy all this amazing

stuff you're doing, I finally get what I truly deserve…and it

took the reality of the end being near, that made me

realize just how much of a criminal I actually am, and how

responsible I am for the loss of a child's mother.

Marcus close to tears, looking away…

They both remain silent for a moment…

MARCUS

You don't have to say anything… It was an honor knowing

and serving you, regardless of what you must think of me,

now, and you might even be a large influence on my ability

to finally see myself for who I really am…

ZANE

What kind of leader would I be, if I couldn't respond to a

dying piece of shit, who finally wiped his ass clean of all

the crap he's been telling himself over the years? A man

who not only admitted it to himself, and to me, but spoke

up to a bunch of other people who have yet to wipe their

own asses, and gave them reason to at least shop for some

god damn toilet paper.

Marcus turns toward Zane, with a weird skeptical look, before they both burst out laughing…

MARCUS

You think it's okay for me to desire one last wish?

ZANE

Let me hear it, and I'll let you know…

MARCUS

I've never seen the ocean. Moved to Salem from

Montana, right before the biggest mistake of my life.

Getting there was high on the list, just not higher than

making some quick cash, and certainly not higher than

I was, while making that, on the spur of the moment,

decision… I just want to die with the smell of the ocean

and the sight of the sun shining over it (looks right at

Zane)… You think I can make it that long?

ZANE

I'm not sure…my cousin didn't make it 24 hours,

but close…

MARCUS

I like those odds…

They both stare out at the dark river…

Dissolve to Marcus still there staring out at the dark river. Zane is gone, as the same friend who been with Marcus all day, is now sitting next to him…

Suddenly, they see something over at the shoreline, which is not so close to them. It's something beginning to burn, and quickly. Looks the size of a house…

Marcus and his friend glance over at others who are taking notice, as Zane, Mason, Stix, Chasin and Porter all begin taking a look…

Zane pulls radio up.

ZANE

(into radio)

Jason, Steven, head on over and take a look, but don't

get too close.

STEVEN

(over radio)

Rodger that…

Two of the motor boats begin speeding over toward the fire.

ZANE

(into radio)

Garrett, slow us down…

Cut to Jason in one of the boats, heavily loaded with men and their weapons, ready for action, as they and the other boat approach near the shoreline, and begin slowing, with boats shining bright lights over the entire area.

They can see people, a group of them, waving them over, pleading for help…

Jason pulls up a blowhorn.

JASON

(over blowhorn)

We're here to help. We have guns and will absolutely

blow you off the face of the planet, if you endanger

our lives.

The boats get in closer, then slow down, drifting toward the shoreline, guns aimed…

JASON

(over blowhorn)

Our guns are on you, but we will not fire, if you remain

calm, and allow us to help.

They come to the shoreline, aiming guns on everyone they see, who appear frightened, but eager for help…

One of them is standing in the water near the shoreline, with his hands semi raised, and speaking as he slowly offers to help bring the boats ashore.

MAN

My name is Doug. I guess you can say I'm in charge,

but we have to move quick. There's a huge herd of

the dead; they took out our camp; we've already lost

half our group.

Jason lowers his gun, but the others wisely keep them up. The lights move over them, and the area, as Jason takes it in, before speaking into his radio.

JASON

(into radio)

About a dozen people here, with a herd approaching.

I'm picking them up, if you give me the green light.

MASON

(over radio)

Your light is green. Jackson's on his way.

Dissolve to a third boat at the shoreline, as the group is piling onto it, as they hand over any and all weapons…

Nearby is the sound of the mighty herd, becoming louder and louder, as one of the boats moves it's lights up ahead, where hundreds of huffs are coming right for them. The last of the people are on board, as the boats take off, and the huffs begin spilling into the water…

Dissolve to the new group of people climbing up onto the ship, looking around at all the people, most of them with guns. The new group looks a little nervous, but mostly relieved, but also skeptical looks coming from those who take notice of the biker prisoners, tied up…

Eli approaches one of them, a kid his age, and puts out his hand. Everyone watches, as the kid shakes his hand, and then Eli taps him on the shoulder with his bat.

ELI

Welcome to Titanic…

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. COLUMBIA RIVER – NIGHT

Zane, Mason, Gunner and Harris are talking with Doug.

DOUG

I had plenty of room, and just invited everyone I could,

even (motioning toward one of his people) Gwen and

her son came in from right off the street. The army set

up nearby, but abandoned us a week later. We gathered

everything we could, loaded them up in a few large RV's,

and fought our way along the river. We had to fight off

the dead…and we had to fight off the living…I'll take the

dead any day… It's just so ugly out there…

MASON

What happened to you tonight?

Doug just stares forward, before staring right at Mason, silently for several moments…

DOUG

My sister…

Doug becomes somewhat emotional…

DOUG

She was depressed… She took her own life, without

any of us knowing…but she didn't…

Doug hesitating with more emotion, as Zane and others share a sympathetic look…

DOUG

She turned, and…bit into a child…who screamed like I

have never heard…(shaking head, emotional) I can still

hear it…and they heard it…the entire herd…and they

wiped us out…stormed right into our camp, and there

was no way to stop them…just run, or stay, and be

eaten…like some did…

Zane and others with horrified expressions, looking amongst each other…

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. COLUMBIA RIVER - NIGHT

Random groups continue to hangout near fires, chatting or sleeping…

Suddenly, some commotion is heard, and people begin gathering…

Porter and others can be seen running toward the gathering…

POV of random people throwing/receiving random punches, as Shade beats on a compounder, Blake comes out of nowhere, tackling Shade, but quickly jumped on by another convict, followed by another, but Blake goes into beast mode, launching them both off of him, before met with a blast to the face from Shade, who he himself then receives one from Abino…

Abino uses cat-like speed to clock two more approaching convicts, but with more jumping in, as both he and Blake fight them off. More convicts are joining in. Porter arrives, and works his way through prisoner after prisoner, tossing one of them almost over the railing of the ship…

Now Zane and Stix arrive, along with GW, and Mason. Shade dodges a punch, then runs over near the railing, and begins yelling at convicts to keep fighting, as more join in. Shade stands there pleading for more to help, as some just stand and watch.

The biker prisoners who are tied up, are watching in disbelief, and perhaps even hope…

SHADE

COME ON! WE CAN TAKE OVER THIS DAMN SHIP!

WHAT ARE YOU (cutoff)

Suddenly, Shade goes wide-eyed and is shoved right over the top of the railing, dropping down into the river, with a scream and splash…

Everyone suddenly stops, and stares at Marcus, who walks over and looks down into the dark river, with the sound of Shade calling for help, and a smile coming over Marcus's face, as he turns to face the others, who simply stare back at him…

MARCUS

Anyone want to throw at me? COME ON, MESS WITH

THE DEAD MAN WALKING, I DARE YOU! I gave my

damn life for Grover's plan! Screw that shit up while

I'm still alive, and I'll throw each and every damn one

of you overboard.

Jones looks pissed, as Marcus gets right up in his face.

MARCUS

What do you think happens if I bite into your flesh,

right now? I'm infected, I bite you, and I bet you are too.

Jones takes a step back, but Marcus steps right back into his face.

MARCUS

Tell me right now it's all good or we find out.

Jones just staring at him, until Marcus suddenly grabs his arm and is about to bite into it.

JONES

It's all good! It's all good! It's cool, man!

Marcus lets go, and just stares at him a moment, with a very serious expression, and then looking at all the others, before silently walking away…

They all watch, with looks at one another…

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. COLUMBIA RIVER (Astoria) – NIGHT

The ship is going under the Megler bridge and heading toward the open (dark) sea. They shine lights over the bridge, where a few huffs are dropping off, into the water…

Suddenly one is seen dropping right for the ship, as the lights follow it, and some people scatter, as the huff splatters down onto the ship…

POV Edward and Garrett, both looking tired, as they keep moving onward…

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. PACIFIC OCEAN (Rockaway) – DAWN

Zane, Stix and many of the convicts are gathered around. Eli is approaching, and taking a look. They all stand or sit near Marcus and his friend, who sit in chairs, bundled up and watching the horizon, as the sun is on the verge of rising…

Marcus looks like he is barely hanging on, as he takes in a deep breath of fresh sea air, and just staring out at the sun, which is just barely beginning to rise…

His friend looks from him, to the sun, and watches it rise…

FRIEND

One last wish down, one to go… God, it's so beautiful…

The sun begins to shine on his face, the ship, and the sea, as the man looks from the sun, to the sea, and back at Marcus, followed with a frown, and the sight of Marcus with his eyes closed…

FRIEND

Marcus? Marcus?

He gives him a small shake, but he appears dead…

Zane approaches from behind, with a look at the sun, then down at Marcus…

ZANE

Good luck, Marcus…and thank you…

Zane takes one last look at the sun and the sea, then toward the pier, that runs out into the ocean, off in the distance, at the SSH…

Dissolve to the ship at the end of the pier, as tons of people are piling off it, and onto the pier, where a young girl can be seen charging toward the front of those people, and right into the arms of Zane…

POV Eli, next to Zane, who Samantha comes out of hug with, and immediately grabs onto Eli, pulling him in for a big hug…

Zane smiles while watching, then turns to someone who arrives, and looks at the face of his grandfather. Zane is so relieved to see him, and surprised! Samantha comes out of hug just in time to smile and watch her grandfather and Zane hug…

Harris and Nikki are arriving from behind Zane, as Dakota and Cleo are arriving from behind Grandpa, and have Kemp and Divit with them. Zane and Grandpa Sam come out of hug, with glances around at all the others. Zane smiles as he takes notice of Kemp and Divit, with his sister/Cleo. He then begins introducing his grandfather to the Queen.

ZANE

I see you've met Kemp, my highly trusted third in

command. And now I'd like to introduce to you, the

Queen of Nike World, Queen Nike, or as her friends call

her, Harris. I could have never taken Nike without her,

and the plans she has for it, (looking right at his

grandpa) remind me of you.

Zane a big smile as the Queen and his grandfather shake hands, followed with a hug…

The POV begins falling back, from the pier, and all the others, as the Queen moves to shake hands and hug Samantha…

As POV moves back, it comes to see the entire pier, the hotel, the ship, the sea, the waves, the twin rocks in the background, and the sun still rising…

BLACK

CREDITS

 **THE** **END**


	19. Season 3, Episode 3

ABOVE THE DEAD. com

Season 3, Episode 3

"Happy New Year, PA-1"

INTRO

BLACK...

"Lindsey Stirling – Carol of the Bells (Violin)" (from beginning)

FADE IN:

EXT. WOODS – DUSK (snowing, few inches on ground)

Someone holds open a snowy tree branch, watching as that same family of deer (from opening scene of EP 3.1) go running away from the spot in the woods they had been walking through…

The person now turns and walks through the woods, looking out into the snowy field to her left, with a view of the compound walls, as the person remains in the brush, heading toward the part of the compound wall that runs into the woods, where the field ends…

Music hits .10 mark, as POV cuts into guard tree house, and that same half eaten cookie (green frosting/cut in shape of xmas tree) that sits on a plate. POV moves upward, as Abino comes from the bathroom/outhouse room, walking right toward the POV/cookie. He arrives and reaches down for the cookie...

Music .17 (revealing that yet again it's same beat/song as last 2 opening scenes), as Abino bites into the cookie, and then peeks out into the beautiful snowy mess, while shoving the rest of the cookie into his mouth, and chewing. He moves his head around, as if seeing something, then moves a branch and looks right at someone, who is staring back at him from down below, at the tree line. He waves at her.

Music .26, as POV is of that person waving back up at him, then lowering her hand and revealing her face, as the woman who Mason saw walking with the dead, and same woman who tracked them back to the compound, also the same woman who rang the bell, to warn them, when Zane and his convicts arrived, over a year earlier…

She turns and walks back into the brush, walking through the snowy branches and darkness, and begins using a flashlight, as she continues through the enchanted scenery of the falling flakes. The area she walks through is very brushy, but with more clearing ahead. She looks down at her past snowtracks, and begins stepping directly inside of them, as she shines her light ahead, where movement can be seen, through the brush. She begins stepping through the last of the extreme brushy area, into the semi/clearing.

Music .43 (becoming more intense), right as she shines light over the huffs that are tied from one tree to another. They are everywhere, and reacting to her as she enters the area, walking along in her old snowtracks, following them exactly…

She is almost dancing, as she moves gracefully through the area, just out of reach of one huff after another. They desperately snap at her, coming as close as they possibly can, at times, but she appears to know exactly what she is doing, and even teases them with her hands as she walks along…

They are simply everywhere, appearing as either her pets, or her bodyguards, or both…

Music 1.04 (changing in intensity), as POV cuts inside compound, to Joshua coming out of his hug with Gia, who quickly runs over to hug Rich, as Joshua stands there staring at her, until hit in the back with a snowball, and instantly turning, bending, making a snowball, and launching it at Eli and the group of Rough Riders. Joshua quickly continues making and launching snowballs, as all those kids begin throwing them at each other…

DJ and Rich are hugging Trisha and Ashley, as a snowball splatters against Trisha's head/hood. POV Griffey taking notice of that, and quickly bending down to make a snowball. DJ and Rich are quick to make snowballs and join in on the fun. Griffey nails Eli with one, and runs to hide behind Jason, who is now making snowballs and handing them to Griffey…

Griffey shouts over at Renee, to come join, but Renee and the other little girl are suddenly taking kisses from Sandy (German Shepard), with both Marlana and Todd quick to join in and help Griffey, as they and Jason, begin bombing Eli and his friends…

Mayday and his girlfriend are launching snowballs from clear over on the other side, at Eli and them. Mayday begins charging like a mad-man, with Gia taking notice, as her and Doc go running with him, all launching snowballs at the Rough Riders. More and more adults are joining in on the fun, and all at once. It almost looks like sudden panic and all out war!

Wyatt blocks his baby just in time, from taking a snowball. Grandpa is suddenly bombed with one, throwing a dirty look over at Gunner. Joshua dodges an incoming snowball, then charges at Gia who turns, screams and runs. The little kids August, Jax, Bo and Kat, are doing their best to join in, as Renee laughs, and then is hit with a snowball, by Marlana, and then again and again, by Scout and both her daughters, as they all crack up, and Sandy barks…

In slow-motion, now, snowballs are flying every which way, as the entire family and friends are at war with each other…

Music 1.55, quick 2.5 second shot of the woman outside the gates, as she walks past more tied huffs, and right down into a hidden staircase, that goes underground. Another quick 2.5 second clip of her reaching bottom of staircase, and igniting a wall torch.

Music 2.00, (becoming more intense), as the light reveals a long gate (very long) with hundreds and hundreds of huffs behind it, all excitedly coming up against gate, near the woman, who looks them over, while walking along the long gate, with her hand just within their reach, for only a moment before walking up the wide, but fairly short hill/ramp, that leads outside.

She reaches the top and glances out over the snow-covered field, with snow falling hard. The compound wall is right behind this ramp/tunnel. The area is still basically behind the trees/brush, with the field a few feet away. She turns and walks back down the ramp, to the bottom, and turning down a hallway, that leads into a living room, with a couch, dartboard, bed and a fire place, with a fire burning.

Music 2.38 (final seconds remaining), as she sits comfortably at a small table next to the fire, and munches on the Christmas shaped cookies, that sit in a box on her table, as the song comes to an end…

DISSOLVE TO:

THEME TUNE/CREDITS

Shots of multiple random vacated tree houses in the brush/trees, along the abandoned highway 6, with heavy falling snow falling/piling up, as opening credits roll…

CUT TO:

EXT. COMPOUND GATHERING – DUSK

POV traveling through the entire family of compounders, tossing and dodging snowballs, with tons of laughter, as Samantha delivers her voiceover.

SAMANTHA

(voiceover)

Other than missing my dad and all the others we've

lost, along with the trauma of it all, the last fourteen

months have not only been productive, they've been

exiting…

Eli and Blake work together to bomb some other Rough Riders, cracking up laughing and sharing high-fives, but then running while suddenly chased and bombed by DJ and Rich, who are followed by Griffey, Trisha and Ashely, all laughing. POV falls back over the entire magical, snowy Christmas scene.

SAMANTHA

(voiceover)

I've shared in that excitement, and know I should be

sharing in it now. I love Christmas, and I love snow,

and I love dreaming of snow at Christmas…but Zane

made a promise to be here., and having him around

me is the best cure for missing my dad. Missing them

both, is too hard. It has me thinking about them all,

and what this magical scene in front of me would

look like, if they were all a part of it…

Sam begins to Imaginate, and her expression resembles it. The scene in front of her remains the same, but with Zane appearing, and drilling Blake and others, with snowballs. They begin bombing Zane, but then Fish (dead) shows up, coming to Zane's rescue, with all sorts of laughter between them all…

Greg (dead) now appears, also helping Zane and Fish, followed by the arrival of Greg's brother, Mark (dead), and father, Vincent (dead), also launching snowballs, with the entire family. Jagger (dead) and Katie (dead) appear out of nowhere, hit with incoming snowballs, before throwing their own…

Troy (dead) arrives, holding his baby (never born), before handing over to Angela (dead) and then coming to the aid of Zane, Fish and Greg. Angela's baby smiles at another baby (never born), held by Amy (dead), as Rhett (dead) arrives behind her, planting a kiss on her forehead, before dashing off to join the massive snowball fight…

A snowball is going right for Amy and her baby, but is blocked by Scott (dead), who smiles at his daughter, before making and launching a snowball…

Marlana dodges a snowball, thrown by her husband Noah (dead), who throws another, as it hits her, while she begins doing that same dance she did at Glenwood, while drinking moonshine. Her husband can't help by to watch, with a laugh…

Benny (dead) is tossing snowballs as Sandy is excitedly barking at each one, he throws. Mrs. Pederson (dead) is sitting with her husband (dead) and family (dead), with Bailey in her lap. Aiden (dead) is throwing snowballs at his wife Blair, and then at others…

Grandpa Sam comes toward POV, looking right at it…

His POV of Samantha, with a zoning stare, out at the big family snowball fight, but not even noticing her grandfather, staring at her. Both her moms arrive close to Grandpa, looking from him, with smiles, to Samantha…

GRANDPA SAM

She's someplace else, right now. I've seen that look

before. I've had that look before.

Kayla picks up some snow, making it into a ball, as Grandpa and Brianna do the same. They all share a smile, before tossing three snowballs right at her, snapping her out of her daze. She looks at all three of them, and forms a subtle smile, quickly turning to anger, after drilled with another snowball, this time splattering somewhat into her face. With a dead serious expression, she rises, forms a snowball and charges right for Eli, who is already running for dear life!

Grandpa/moms are all laughing, and joining in on the fun. Snow is falling harder, and snowballs are flying every which direction…

DISSOLVE TO: 14 MONTH RECAP

EXT. COMPOUND – DAY

Majority of the compounders are gathered/gathering in the compound field, just outside the long corridor of Baker Lane. Everyone is all worked up over the revelation of Zane as the new Grover. Some people are angry, including Mason. Hunter and Grandpa stand together, out in front of everyone…

MASON

We're really going to just let these criminals run off

with valuable supplies of ours? I know it's Zane, but

he took things we need, here!

HUNTER

Listen, it's not as bad as it seems, I (cutoff)

MASON

We don't have enough; we aren't as prepared for

this as we were supposed to be!

DOC

Those were some real serious dudes!

MASON

Who now have access to some real serious weapons!

HUNTER

Mason, I (cutoff)

MASON

He took a damn 50-cal!

HUNTER

He took nothing! I gave the supplies to Pepsi, along

with consent to deliver them to Zane. You really

think she could have done that all on her own?

MASON

Then what the hell kind of game are you playing?!

HUNTER

If you'd allow me to explain (cutoff)

MASON

Explain how you just helped support your nephew's

possible illness?! We've all seen what kind of shit that

disease has made his father do.

HUNTER

Mason (cutoff)

MASON

Hunter (cutoff)

GRANDPA

STOP interrupting your CL!

Everyone goes silent and looks at Grandpa…

GRANDPA

There's a reason we have a leader here, and that's to

prevent chaos, like what I'm listening to right now!

Everyone silent, as Sam looks them all over, before looking to Hunter…

HUNTER

The mission you all know Zane to have been on, was

only half the mission. Dad and I, wanted him to use

those special skills of his to gain their trust, and to

become one of them. We had no idea he'd over excel

and become their freaking leader. But, now that he

has, I hope you can see the advantage in that. Rather

than simply having eyes on this wild pack of dogs, we

have control of them.

JASON

(off-screen)

We also have a letter.

POV Jason holding a radio.

JASON

Porter says it was left here by Zane. (looking toward

Grandpa) Sorry, didn't mean to interrupt.

HUNTER

I know how concerned you all are of Zane and what's

going on, so when Porter delivers the letter, I'll read it

to you all. We decided for Zane's safety that we'd keep

you all from that part of the mission. Due to these new

developments, and information provided by Conner, we

now know Zane has a trusted friend there, and feel they

are in control of the situation.

Porter cruising Baker Lane, parking next to the group. He exits his hummer, waving the letter, as he approaches Hunter and Grandpa…

PORTER

He knows what he's doing; he's not his father's son.

He says there are more "Conners" among his army of

criminals, and is using them to rebuild, and carry out

his plans, all while separating (a look at Conner) the

"Conners" from those who belong back in their cages.

He says ten of them are already back in a cage, and

were voted there by their own men, but it was Zane's

moves that set it in motion.

He arrives at Hunter.

PORTER

(handing over the letter)

His entire plan is all in there…but first things first

(looking right at Grandpa/Hunter). Who the hell rang

that bell?

Curious looks from both Grandpa and Hunter…

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. OUTER COMPOUND TUNNELS – DAY

Mason is exiting the tunnel, into the woods, as Chasin is already standing there, speaking into his radio. Mason is followed by Wyatt and Gunner.

CHASIN

(into radio)

Just hold your position, we'll be right there.

PORTER

(over radio)

Rodger that.

CHASIN

(speaking to Mason)

They have eyes on a camp and at least one person.

MASON

Close?

CHASIN

Apparently so.

MASON

This guy's been camping in our backyard, without

us knowing? For how long?

CHASIN

(shrugging)

I'd say at lease since Samantha's been home, since

whoever it is, knew about the bell.

MASON

Didn't just know about it, knew where to find and

ring it.

CHASIN

Which means he watched them arrive, just like he

did Zane and his new buddies.

GUNNER

At least we know he appears to be on our side.

MASON

Appears… My question is, why hasn't this guy just

come knocking at our door?

GUNNER

Maybe he preferred to ring the bell…

Both Mason and Chasin staring at Gunner…

CHASIN

Seriously, how are we related?

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. WOODS – DAY

Mason and others, arriving to a spot where Porter, Jason, Doc and a few others are knelt down, hiding in brush, while carefully keeping their eyes over toward the camp…

MASON

Still just the one?

PORTER

Unless she has friends, nearby.

MASON

(grabbing binoculars)

She?

Mason looking through binoculars…

MASON

Jeeesuuuus Christ!

PORTER/CHASIN

What?

Everyone looking at Mason, coming out of binoculars…

MASON

That's her! That's the one.

CHASIN

Who?

MASON

From the highway that night, the creepy lady walking

with the dead! How the hell did she end up here?

DOC

She somehow follow us?

CHASIN

Track us?

Mason/Doc looking through binoculars again…

PORTER

You sure it's her?

MASON

Oh yeah! It's the second time that woman has given

an erection to every damn hair on my arm.

Everyone just staring at Mason…

His POV through binoculars, of the woman moving around, inside the camp area.

DOC

Damn, Mason.

Suddenly, the woman comes outside her camp, staring straight toward Mason and them…

GUNNER

Creepy…

They all just stare back at her, before Mason gives the men a look, and then stands up and exits the brush, heading toward her.

Samantha begins delivering a voiceover, as Mason and the others approach the woman, with their guns on her. She just stands there, revealing her empty palms, with her arms slightly raised…

SAMANTHA

(voiceover)

Although she appeared friendly, she had very little to

say about who she was, her past, and where she came

from. What she did make clear, was that the world was

broken long before the rise of the dead, which explains

their rise.

Mason walks right up to her, just staring at her, as the others carefully enter her camp…

She eventually walks into the camp, simply sitting down on a wooden bench, she had constructed, as they all watch her, before Mason eventually begins speaking to her…

SAMANTHA

(voiceover)

She said it was the sight of me and the other children,

that made her realize this was a good place, and that

those children would grow to see the world become a

much better place, than at any time in the past,

especially the children who are too young to remember

the old world, or be tainted by it…

Scene dissolves to the compound wall, near the underground area she was walking through at the beginning of this episode. Grandpa is there, supervising men, as tractors are digging large holes…

SAMANTHA

(voiceover)

This, of course, made Grandpa a quick fan of hers,

even after she declined her invite to stay behind the

walls. She chose to remain on the outside, and in

return for supplies and construction of a home, she

swore to become the outer guardian of the walls.

Scene dissolves to men deep inside the area, cementing, drilling, plastering, and everything else it takes to construct such a place…

SAMANTHA

(voiceover)

This put Grandpa's imagination to work, as he began

constructing that home of hers, underground, along

with several underground facilities, for the dead, to be

used for defense…

Dissolve to its completion, as tons and tons of huffs are being led down into the underground corridor, and into the huge holding facility…

SAMANTHA

(voiceover)

It didn't take long for her to become known as, the

guardian of the dead…

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. HIGHWAY 6 – DAY

Samantha continues to deliver her voiceover, as a caravan of vehicles with tractors and equipment, is parking along the highway, as Zane, Mason, convicts, compounders, loggers, and even Portlanders and Nike World people, are also there, ready for work…

SAMANTHA

(voiceover)

The next month or so, would be all about projects like

this one. From Grandpa's imagination to Zane's, along

with the resources and manpower, the things we're

accomplishing is providing hope for all those involved,

and all those who live in our little corner, of the

apocalyptic world…

DISSOLVE TO:

INT. COMPOUND BEDROOM – NIGHT

Samantha sitting on her bed, just staring ahead, in a zone…

SAMANTHA

(voiceover)

As exciting as all this progress was for me, it didn't begin

that way. You'd have to take the anxiety that Eli used to

suffer from, and multiply it by the anxiety that Renee still

suffers from, to match what I was suffering from, after

Zane's dramatic revelation of his new commitment to

Glenwood, and some of the scary people who live there.

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. COMPOUND GARAGE – DAY

Samantha watching Eli pack into a hummer, with DJ, Dakota and Cleo, before dissolving to her walking down by the lake, alone, thinking…

SAMANTHA

(voiceover)

Watching Eli join the mission to UPS, the next day, and

hearing about him on a ship to Multnomah Falls, and

then to the ocean, wasn't making me feel a whole lot

better about things. I felt like a helpless child, and after

surviving my experiences on the mountain, a child is

the last thing I should feel like…

Dissolve to her at the compound complex, arguing her case to Grandpa, as her moms stand close-by…

SAMANTHA

(voiceover)

My first act as an adult, was arguing my case to my

mothers, and then my grandfather… After winning

those arguments, like I knew that I would, I found

myself at the Sand Series Hotel, awaiting Zane, Eli and

the others, where I even got to meet the Queen of

Nike World…

Dissolve to a large room at Baker complex, where the Queen, her father (Shawn) and sister (Nikki), Bonnie (officer), Solis, Marshall, Zane, Stix, Kemp, Mason, Hunter and Grandpa, are all meeting, and shaking hands…

SAMANTHA

(voiceover)

A meeting between the leaders of the three camps

was scheduled for the following day, and guess who

got to be a part of that meeting?

POV comes to Samantha, also shaking hands with the other leaders…

GRANDPA SAM

I know she seems young, and she is, she'll be only eleven

in about six to seven weeks, but she's one of us, and

after you read (waving folders in his hand) her story,

you'll understand why I've asked her to be here, today.

Stix is shaking her hand.

STIX

It's nice to see you again, Samantha.

SAMANTHA

It's even nicer to hear how much you have my cousin's

back, out there. Thank you for that.

Kemp can't help but to smile, as he shakes her hand.

KEMP

We never really met before, but it's an honor.

SAMANTHA

Thank you, and thank you for being someone my

cousin can trust.

Now Harris can't help but to smile.

SHAWN

Kid sure seems like a leader to me.

Grandpa is already handing folders to them all, while Hunter also hands them each a folder.

GRANDPA

After you read the diaries of her experiences out there,

you'll see that a kid is something she has the right to no

longer claim to be. The folder I'm handing out is exactly

that, while my son Hunter is handing you the details to

the things we'll be discussing here today.

HUNTER

If you can open them up, we'll go ahead and get started.

GRANDPA

Save the diaries for later, but we are asking that you

all take the time to read through it, and see for yourself

what is going on out there. See for yourself, what we're

building here, to avoid.

HARRIS

No…

Everyone silently stares at Harris, a half smile forms from Zane, as he awaits her to finish…

HARRIS

No asking about it. Make it a requirement. (holding

up folder) Print more and demand that every man,

woman and child read these diaries. If they're too

young to read, then read it to them.

Zane's half smile is now in full force, as he nods his head…

HARRIS

I haven't read it myself, but Zane told me all about

it, and it's stories like that, in which saves lives, and

prepares our young, and old, for the world they now

live in.

Grandpa looks from her to Zane…

GRANDPA SAM

I see why my grandson is so fond of you, and why people

would follow you.

Shawn and Nikki smiling…

HUNTER

So, first thing on the list, relay posts…nice ones…

SAMANTHA

Most importantly, ones that are…above the dead…

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. HIGHWAY 6 – DAY

Mason is supervising men who are building a tree house, not extremely high off the ground, but in a camouflaged location, hidden from the highway, by the brush. It has no ladder, but also camouflaged is a walkway/bridge that leads to another tree house, and then yet another hidden walkway/bridge, to another tree with a ladder built to it, leading down into more brush…

Not far from the brush, is another brushy spot, where an underground hiding place is being built. Chasin and Gunner stand nearby, supervising the men…

CHASIN

This will be an extra place to hide, in case some kind

or urgent situation presents itself. There will be extra

weapons stashed and ready to go, and food, in case

hiding there for a long while is necessary.

GUNNER

Is a big screen, some wifi and a nearby pizza joint,

too much to ask for?

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. DIFFERENT LOCATION ALONG HIGHWAY 6 – DAY

Same type of scene, this time with Zane supervising, as men are hard at work. GW is on the highway, smashing on some random huffs, as a few others watch.

ZANE

(into radio)

I think another half hour and we're ready to move on.

MASON

(over radio)

Same here. See you in thirty…

POV moves over the men, and up into the tree house, looking very much like the last one. One man is constructing a cabinet, with weapons being locked up inside of it. One man works on a fireplace, with stacks of wood right next to it. There are strategically built windows, with excellent views of the highway, and ground below. Through one window, a few men from the ground are using ropes to lift a couch up into the tree house…

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. HIGHWAY 26 – DAY

Closer to Beaverton with less trees/brush, a large group of Zane's people are now at work near a farm house, with a random patch of trees/brush, where men work hard on another tree house, as well as an underground hiding area…

DISSOLVE TO:

INT. BEAVERTON HOME DEPOT – DAY

Porter, Jason and Colton, supervising a large group who're collecting tree house supplies…

As they head outside, where more supplies are being loaded up, GW and a bunch of the other cons are killing off huffs, who continue to approach the scene…

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. HIGHWAY 6 GARIBALDI – DAY

POV of the bay, falling back to a spot off the highway, on the brushy hillside, where Mason's men are hard at work on yet another tree house, and underground hiding area, with a motorcycle being planted, ready for emergency escape, if necessary…

ZANE

(over radio)

This is it. From Nike to Glenwood, and Glenwood to

the compound, and from there to the SSH, we have

communications!

MASON

(into radio)

Not to mention a constant eye on the surroundings of

everything we work to protect.

ZANE

(over radio)

It's coming together…

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. VISTA RIDGE TUNNELS (Portland) – DAY

Zane is supervising men up on the hill, above the Vista ridge tunnels, where they work at setting up an escape route from an apartment structure…

Zane begins walking inside the building, and up into one of the rooms, where men are working. He looks over a part of the room where they knocked out a hole in the wall, as a secret passage into another apartment, where an escape route leading outside, is being built…

Zane goes to the window, looking out over the highway, and the view of downtown Portland, and the river…

DISSOLVE TO: FLASHABCK

INT. BALL ROOM (1958) – NIGHT

POV of the river, panning back through the window and into the room of a ton of dances, with a band singing 50's music, and 1958 New Year's decorations…

The song comes to an end, with people applauding, before someone on stage begins speaking over the microphone…

MAN

(over mic)

Alright everybody, we warned you the song would end

with only twenty seconds until the New Year, which is

now down to ten seconds!

POV travels through the people, as they all begin counting down along with the man on stage…

MAN/CROWD

Nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, ONE!

HAPPY NEW YEAR!

Everyone screaming wildly and celebrating the stoke of midnight, and the new year. POV moves through the excited people, cheering, kissing, hugging, making noise, jumping around, and finally coming to a young couple, embraced and kissing, and coming out of the kiss, as the man continues smiling directly into her eyes, while kneeling down and pulling out a ring, as she instantly screams with joy, jumping up and down, already screaming yes, over and over!

Balloons instantly begin dropping over them, as the man on stage shouts over the microphone.

MAN

HAPPY NEW YEAR, AND CONGRATULATIONS TO SAM

BAKER AND HIS WIFE TO BE, LAURA FISH! I believe she

said yes, folks!

Laura still jumping up and down, before jumping into his arms, and again kissing, to the applause from everyone surrounding them…

DISSOLVE TO: 14 MONTH RECAP

EXT. COMPOUND BARNS – DAY

Some of the Rough Riders are riding horses, as Eli is climbing off of his, with Blake also climbing off of his…

BLAKE

(speaking to Eli)

Getting much better, kid.

ELI

Screw horseback riding. We should be out there

with Zane.

BLAKE

I been where you're at. Frustrated and wanting to

be at Zane's side, but with him somewhere else,

and especially with most our army out working, we

have a job to do here. There will come a time when

we have to defend what we have here, maybe plenty

of times, and if that happens when the army is out,

it's on us to hold this place. I don't know about you,

but I take a ton of pride in that…

ELI

I get that, but I like working with my bat. How am I

going to defend this place with that? I should be out

killing huffs, while they build those tree houses.

BLAKE

So, you're all about the fastball, eh?

Eli a skeptical look at Blake, as Joshua comes riding his horse by them, slowing down and turning around, coming back to them…

JOSHUA

Let's get a game going today. I need me some ball time!

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. COMPOUND BALL FIELD – DAY

Blake is hitting ground balls to the infielders, who make their plays. He then hits one to the outfield, where Joshua comes charging, and dives for the ball, making the amazing catch, to the applause of his teammates, and even several people in the stands, watching…

Seems like more teenage girls than anything, as Scout's daughters and many other girls are watching the ball players. Some older folks are also there, watching as Blake continues hitting balls to the players…

Dissolve to Blake now tossing batting practice, as Eli is taking rips, and smashing one ball after another, to the applause of many of the girls, some of whom are now distracted by some of the Rough Riders, who are taking breaks and talking with the girls. Scoop and Hope are chatting…

DJ is hustling off the field, and toward the stands, where Ryder, Griffey, Renee, Trisha and Ashley all sit near the dugouts…

DJ

Griffey, you look like a ball player, how come you're

not out there taking some rips?

GRIFFEY

I never played. I play basketball.

DJ

I've seen the gym here. Maybe after this I will take

all you guys there for a workout?

They all express interests, as DJ smiles and looks to Ryder.

DJ

I heard Rich is moving around more and more. He

should come hit the gym, let the kids energy rub off

him, a little.

RYDER

I'll tell him you said so.

Ryder smiling as DJ hustles to the plate, to replace Eli, who just took his last rip…

DISSOLVE TO:

INT. COMPOUND GYM – DAY

The compound gym is a solarium, as is the swimming pool next to it. DJ and many others are now there, shooting hoops. DJ is with the kids, and helping them work on taking shots. The little girls are nowhere close, but hilariously trying. Many others, including teenage girls, are sitting in the bleachers, watching, laughing and hanging out. Not all of them are laughing or smiling. Some are just watching, perhaps trying to be more involved, but with their minds elsewhere…

SCOOP

So, what's up with the New Year's thing, you mentioned?

BLAKE

The goal is to spend the rest of this year making our

surroundings as safe as they can possibly be. New

Year's will be about celebrating the new world, and

the return of the things we love. I heard even the

Sand Series is being planned.

SCOOP/JOSHUA

Hell yeah!

Many of the other kids expressing excitement, as Joshua shares a high-five with a pair of friends (Wong and Pav, both 15)…

JOSHUA

Our best baseball squad against those guys at Nike

and Glenwood? We have to do that!

BLAKE

Or something like it, because baseball is definitely

on the list. They want people excited about life again.

More excitement from the others…

JOSHUA

Best apocalypse, ever!

DJ is smiling, at the excitement, and then at the sight of Rich, entering the gym, with help from Ryder and Jaelyn, who receive smiles from some of the boys…

In the background, a caravan of vehicles can be seen entering the field, from Baker Lane. Blake takes notice, as both he and Abino go outside, walking toward the Baker garage, where the caravan arrives…

Porter, Jason, Mayday, Gia, and many others are coming out of the vehicles, exhausted. More people are coming from the gym, including Griffey and the girls. Jason smiles at Griffey, and throws out his hand for a five slap, as Griffey delivers. DJ is keeping a close eye from the gym, and is approaching, but stops, as Jason is now heading that direction, with Griffey and the girls following…

Porter puts his arm around an older guy, his father. Some of the others are being hugged or greeted by loved ones…

Jason enters and begins shooting hoops with Griffey, as the girls watch. Blake, Porter and some of the others are now arriving back at the gym, and taking off their shirts, getting ready to organize some games. More and more people are heading toward the gym, excited to watch/join…

Dissolve to a very competitive game now going, as the teams run back and forth, playing full court, with fans cheering the shots…

Samantha, Renee and Marlana are all now there, in the bleachers. Samantha is talking to Renee, as they both work on writing things down in their journals. They are much more into whatever they are working on, than they are the game, with a smile from Marlana, who then watches the court…

Joshua is on the sideline, shouting excitedly at his teammates, as they score a basket. He glances at Gia, whose giving him a smile, as he continues showing off for her, and even finds time to peek over at a girl his own age, who is also smiling at him. He continues cheering on his teammates, who now steal away the ball…

Grandpa is with Hunter, over by the garage, and the vehicles, as Mason, Chasin and another caravan has arrived…

Many of them are now walking over to the gym, to get in on all the action, including Hunter…

Grandpa remains there with Scout, who comes in close as he places his arm around her, and they just stare at the gym and the excitement of everyone over there, and inside, as a great shot is made, with massive cheering/applause/excitement. Todd is over by the door, watching, with Sandy…

DISSOLVE TO: FLASHBACK

EXT. NEW YORK TIME SQUARE – NIGHT

Dick Clark is counting down as the ball is dropping.

DICK CLARK

Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one,

and it is exactly 1981. Happy New Year!

The ball drops and lights up the big 1981, with massive excitement, and a huge crowd, that the POV travels through, until it finds Sam, Laura and all their children, only 6 months older than they were in the opening scene of this series…

They are all going wild, jumping up and down, and screaming with excitement! Scout is near her father, with his arm around her, just like in the previous scene…

Hunter and Leo are jumping/screaming together, while Mason has a girlfriend with him. Fish and Vincent are next to each other, screaming at top of their lungs. Laura moves in for a kiss from Sam, but Scout makes it a short one, requiring their attention, a little frightened by all the other people and noise…

Confetti is falling all over them, as they all begin waving, at the stage in front of them, where Dick Clark is waving at everyone their direction…

DISSOLVE TO: 14 MONTH RECAP

INT. BAKER COMPLEX ROOM – DAY

Zane, Stix, Porter, Grandpa Sam, Hunter, Mason, Scout and Chasin, are all coming together for a meeting, as they shake hands…

Hunter picks up a folder, and speaks to Zane.

HUNTER

So, Dad and I have studied your plan (waving folder),

and have some ideas of our own, but are absolutely

on board with everything you're suggesting here, or

have already set in motion.

GRANDPA SAM

What you're doing at Glenwood, and how you're

making those men earn their second chance at life,

might just be the most amazing thing going on in

the world, right now. I'm very proud of you, son.

MASON

I have to admit myself, that the affect you've had on

most of those men, is something to certainly brag

about, nephew…but you had better stay sharp. You

still have some bad seeds in there. Don't let it trash

all the good you've accomplished. Stay sharp.

Zane and Mason sharing a nod…

ZANE

It's a work in progress, and I already know which men

to keep my eyes on, but for now, they still see me as

someone on their side, and are taking pride in their

responsibilities to the forest, and the communities of

it. Most of them want their names going down in the

new history.

HUNTER

Good.

ZANE

And all weapons are secured, with only those I've

appointed as "Marshalls", with the right to carry at

all times.

MASON

And they're okay with this?

Zane just shrugging…

GRANDPA SAM

Speaking of "new history", your New Year's plan is

perfect, and giving everyone something to truly

celebrate the new year to come, is brilliant.

ZANE

It's really hard waiting for the right time, but I believe

having everyone in the same place, while somewhat

festive, is the right way to go.

CHASIN

I think the more of us who choose to celebrate at

Glenwood, will go a long way in building more

chemistry with our convict army.

STIX

I agree. Share the holiday and the news of the new

year to come, and they'll begin seeing the rest of you,

as they do Zane.

GRANDPA SAM

Agreed… Now, I do have one idea of my own, Zane. I'd

like you home, after the new year, every other week.

Leave Stix in charge the week's you're here, and consider

yourself and area supervisor of the Forest.

ZANE

(nodding)

An excuse to be home, once a week, I'm sold! I can

(nodding) be ready for that by then…

Zane sharing a smile with his grandpa, before a more serious expression, develops…

ZANE

Now, there is something suspicious to bring up. Solis

and Marshall are certain that Grover took a dozen

nurses and four doctors to Glenwood, when they first

took it over. Problem is, they only have one of those

doctors, and three of the nurses.

MASON

Son of a…

Grandpa just staring off, in thought, before looking at Zane…

GRANDPA

There's another camp?...

Zane nodding…

ZANE

That would be my guess, probably the same group

from the highway, who attacked Nike World, before

we did.

HUNTER

It can't be Leo's group…can it?

Everyone looking around at each other, fairly skeptical of that thought…

ZANE

No one at Glenwood recognizes Leo, it can't be him,

and if it was his group, or Grover was still alive, it

seems they would have made some kind of move, by

now. So, my best guess is that Grover is dead, and his

other camp either doesn't know, or doesn't care

about Glenwood.

GRANDPA

Regardless…I think it's time to pay my son's group

a visit…

Zane and others looking at each other, and then Grandpa…

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. LEO'S BEACH CAMP – DAY

Mason, Porter, Jason, Chasin and many others, are armed and standing guard, as Grandpa Sam is approaching them, walking away from the gates, and not looking pleased…

MASON

Did you even see him?

GRANDPA SAM

(shaking head)

I spoke to his number two, Anthony, who said if it

was up to him, Leo would not only see me, but take

his medication.

Grandpa looks unsettled, as Mason takes notice…

MASON

What is it?

Grandpa shaking head…

GRANDPA SAM

I don't know…it just felt like…like that guy wasn't

speaking for himself.

MASON

Because he was speaking for Leo?

GRANDPA SAM

Maybe…I guess… I just want to see my son…

MASON

I know, Dad…I know…

Everyone piling into vehicles, and pulling away, as guards with guns are watching from the camp walls…

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. COMPOUND FIELD – DAY

A football is sailing through the rainy air, a long way, before finally landing into Abino's arms, as he's chased by Bryant, but easily runs into the end zone for the touchdown, and met by his teammates who celebrate with him, including Gunner who begins doing the most ridiculous dance, with laughs from the family and tons of people watching, in the rain!

Everyone is a muddy mess, as scene dissolves to everyone cleaned up, and sitting around multiple large tables, inside of a huge solarium mess hall, next to the lake. It's connected to the large Baker cabin, with a platform where their family and closest of friends are gathered, with the other groups down below, tabled and ready for a feast…

Zane has just arrived, with hugs and handshakes from his family and friends, a huge hug from Samantha…

There are large and even small separate groups, as there are tons of people. April, Jennifer, Rachel, Marlana and many others, are now bringing out dish after dish, and spreading out the Thanksgiving food, from one group to the next…

Grandpa Sam watches over it all, standing there with a microphone, eyeing anyone who is tempted to touch that food, before he begins to speak, and his family knows it, as they dare not touch a thing!

GRANDPA

(over mic)

The food is warm, which is why I already gave most of

my appreciation speech for the day. Christmas this year

will not be about presents or decorations, but as a day

to remember all those we lost, which is why today is

about appreciation of those who survive in their honor,

and what I left out earlier, is the appreciation we have

for the future, and the progress we've made toward this

new world of ours. A new year is coming, and we have

plans of bringing traditions and entertainment back to

that new world of ours. I for one, appreciate the people

I love, the people who have survived this with me, and

bringing the little things back into their lives, the kind

of things that are actually so very far from little, and

the kind of things we work so hard, to have in our lives.

I will be thinking about that, as I sit and eat, and

appreciate the feast we all share. Thank you for

listening, I love you all, and please enjoy your food.

Everyone begins clapping, and then looking around, as one, then two, and then everyone simply begins rising, and clapping in full force, showing their extreme appreciation for Grandpa, his wonderful speech, and his part in the life they all have…

Grandpa nods, waves, and is brought to tears, by the ongoing appreciation and standing ovation…

Scout is crying, as is Samantha, while appreciating all the appreciation the people are showing Grandpa…

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. COMPOUND WOODS – DAY

Hunter is on the radio.

HUNTER

(into radio)

Relay one east, come in…

RELAYER

(over radio)

Relay one east, here…

HUNTER

(into radio)

CL here. SSH reports strong winds at the coast. They're

hunkering down and even calling in relayers five and six

west. Relayer four will stay on duty, weather permitting,

and keep us posted on what's going on, out there.

CUT TO:

INT. RELAY 2 EAST (tree house) – DAY

Relayer writing down what Hunter is reporting over the radio, as a second man stands close by, listening.

HUNTER

(over radio)

It's been a nice break in the rain today, but with it already

going grey on the coast, flooding in Tillamook will certainly

be an issue, with another heavy stretch of rain, like the last

couple of weeks, on top of all that snow that just melted

away.

RELAYER

(into radio)

Relayer one east, copies.

CUT TO:

EXT. COMPOUND WOODS - DAY

HUNTER

(into radio)

CL out…

Hunter walks away from the quiet spot nears the woods, and down onto the rocky banks of the fast-flowing creek that runs through the compound. There are still small snow banks in certain spots. Eli, Blake and other Rough Riders, along with Samantha, Renee, Marlana and Griffey, are all fishing, and successfully…

BLAKE

So, losing communication with the beach?

HUNTER

Yeah, without a weather report, we just can't take any

chances. The wind there can get crazy this time of year,

and Tillamook is infamous for its flooding.

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. TILLAMOOK – DAY

Heavy rain is falling, as water is at least a foot deep and running throughout the town of Tillamook. The city streets, the parking lots, stores, fields, and even the large holes where the beach caravan team held the bonfires, and cleared huffs, is now filling up with water…

A random huff even floats along, trying to rise, but unable…

Cut to a shot of the Tillamook Cheese Factory, surrounded by water…

POV travels to a brushy spot with trees, and up into those trees, finding a hidden tree house, with a sign reading "Relay Station 5"…

POV travels inside, where it appears vacant. There is a fireplace, but nothing burning…

POV goes back outside, over the flooding waters…

Dissolve to wet highway 101 road, with heavy rain but no more flooding waters…

POV goes upward, toward the large hills, and the big "G" (for Garibaldi) on the hillside…

POV travels into the brush/trees of the hillside that lays down under the "G", coming to another tree house with a sign reading "Relay Station 6"…

No one appears inside, and no fire is burning…

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. ROCKAWAY BEACH SSH – DAY

POV ocean waves crashing up against the SSH pier, as well as the rock barrier that lays in front of the SSH, protecting it from the rising/stormy sea…

Near the city and in between the SSH and other hotel/motels, and beach front property, the high tide is actually making its way over parts of the bluff, and spilling into the streets of downtown Rockaway, where the flooding is remaining ocean water/debris, and not as deep or wide-spread as the flooding in Tillamook…

Doc and Gus are on the inside of the SSH, at the windows, looking out at all the weather, without any sign of huffs…

POV cuts inside to them…

GUS

It's like, the end of the world, out there…

Doc throwing a sarcastic look at Gus…

DOC

Nice… So, where's Bunk and those guys? They didn't

really go out in this, did they?

GUS

They did indeed. Out there, going lieutenant Dan on

this freaky weather.

POV instantly cuts back outside, into the garage of the large hotel next to the SSH, which lays on the bluff above the beach, where the ocean waves are crashing up against. One huge wave is crashing right into the parking garage of that hotel, spraying water all over Bunk (in raingear) who is screaming with wild excitement, and standing there taking it like a champ, totally soaked by the incoming water that pushes into the garage.

BUNK

YOU CALL THIS AN APOCALYPTIC STORM?! COME

ONNNNN!

Mike is right behind him, being slightly more cautious, while cracking up laughing at Bunk, while Virgil is also laughing, and running off hiding back behind the corner of a wall, while Bunk and Mike brace for another wave. This wave forcefully picks up a huge log that was wedged down on the rocks, that form a barrier for the bluff. As Bunk and Mike see the log coming for them, they are now heading for Virgil's spot, just as the log is wedged right in between the rocks and the top of the basement ceiling, and right in front of where Bunk was standing, as they look in awe, and with laughter, from their safe spot next to Virgil…

VIRGIL

You guys are nuts!

BUNK

Least we have some nuts!

VIRGIL

This black man doesn't like water. The blood of my

ancestors flows with memories of the sea and slave

ships, which has its affects!

Bunk and Mike cracking up, as they head back out for more thrills. They choose a spot away from the wedged log, as another wave sprays past it. They watch wide eyed as another wave instantly crashes against the rocks, pushing more water into the garage, and another log down a ways from them, goes right up and inside…

Virgil is also watching it, from his corner…

MIKE

I don't know, man. We're toast if one of those

connects with us.

They both flinch, as a wave sprays them, at same time that a voice is shouting at them, from behind.

DOC

(off-screen)

What the hell are you guys doing?!

They all turn to look at Doc, then Bunk and Mike quickly look back toward ocean, now worried about incoming logs, before heading direction of Doc.

BUNK

Dude, this storm is sick!

Suddenly, Doc is watching someone else go running by him, dressed in raingear, and running over to Bunk and Mike, who become excited.

DOC

Leon, not you, too!

Leon arrives just in time to brace for a wave, while both Sage and Skyler also come running to he scene, for some excitement…

BUNK

INCOMING!

Virgil peeks from behind wall, as they all stand there taking it, with Doc left shaking his head…

Doc simply turns and begins walking away…

BUNK

(off-screen)

Oh shiiiiiitttt!

Doc suddenly turns to see all of them running for their lives, right toward him, as back behind them a huge wave forcefully pushes into the garage, even taking down the wedged log, and pushing both logs, and even moving a few of the parked cars…

Virgil is hiding behind the wall and completely stranded there, with the wave pushing through entire garage, and catching Bunk and them, knocking most of them down, momentarily, as they quickly rise, and protect themselves from possible logs or cars…

Doc is the only one who makes it out without being caught by the wave water, and is on the outside, reaching higher ground, and peeking back inside, where Virgil's face is completely pale, as he is completely trapped. Another wave pushes through, only bringing in more water, as Virgil decides to begin walking through the water, trying to make his way to the others, who are now suddenly over the fear, and begin cracking up over what just happened…

Their laughter is heard while POV travels over the area, and all the crashing waves. POV goes over entire SSH complex, as the heavy rain falls…

Dissolve to evening, where the laughter fades, but the intense weather remains…

Dissolve to night, same POV but with darkness, and the sound of heavy rain and wind, and crashing waves…

Dissolve to daytime, with more of the same weather…

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. TILLAMOOK – EVENING

Heavy rain falling over the flooded town, where the water has risen even deeper…

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. HIGHWAY 6 – DAY

POV of the heavy rain falling onto the soaked highway…

POV moves upward, and can find smoke coming from the brushy trees…

Cut to a burning fire, inside the fireplace of a tree house, and panning back to a guy and woman at the window, looking out at the empty soaked highway road…

MAN

Funny thing is, this is normal. It always rains like this

here. Yet, due to everything else, I keep thinking the

weather is affected, too. Like Oregon is capable of

hurricanes now, or something.

WOMAN

I know, me too! Like anything is possible.

Woman leaves window, for bookshelf, and glancing through books/magazines.

MAN

Maybe it is…

WOMAN

Something made the dead do what they're doing.

Whatever it was, doesn't seem like a stretch, that it

would off-set other aspects of the world…

She finds her choice of reading material and sits on the sofa next to the fire, while the guy is pondering what she just said, with another look out the window, while gripping his gun…

POV shoots out the window, and about five miles down the road, coming to yet another tree house window, where a different man keeps watch, with the sound of another man snoring, from inside…

POV begins shooting down the road, another five miles, until reaching some brush, and going through, to another tree house window, where a man and his teenage son are playing cards, with some snacks, and guns within reach…

POV exits through other window, shooting down the road, with a shot of a huff, tied to a tree, near the highway, and wearing a Forest Grover hat, with a red R added at the end. POV then shoots another five miles down the road, coming to the Glenwood camp. Guards are keeping watch at the gates, in rain gear, as the heavy rain pounds the area, which is an empty camp, with everyone indoors…

POV finds the DC, where a large new indoor structure is built, providing shelter. As POV keeps going through the camp, it comes to a brand-new cabin, and a nice one. POV goes inside, where everything is quiet. It comes to a ladder, leading up to a loft, where Zane is in bed, making out with Pepsi, as they stop and look at each other, with Pepsi then taking a look around the loft.

PEPSI

I can't believe how quickly you guys put this thing up,

not to mention all the amazing tree houses, and this

loft is my favorite part.

ZANE

Eventually we'll all need to be sleeping in lofts, above

the dead. Everyone turns when they die; people die in

their sleep, sometimes. When that happens, we need

to be out of their reach.

PEPSI

So, you're seriously going to build lofts for everyone,

everywhere?

ZANE

(nodding)

And supply them with whistles. We literally have

thousands of them, now, contributed by UPS.

Zane stares at Pepsi's expression…

ZANE

What are you thinking?

PEPSI

I'm just picturing that horrific scenario. Waking up

to someone I know or love, now dead, and having to

blow a whistle for help.

ZANE

It's not a pretty thought, yet better than waking to

the pain of them snacking on your flesh.

Pepsi stares at him…

PEPSI

Not helping…

ZANE

I know; I'm sorry. That was bad.

PEPSI

You think?

ZANE

I just have to think about those kind of things…

it's the best way of preventing them…and look at

it this way, soon you'll have your very own loft to

sleep in…

PEPSI

(staring at him)

I'd rather sleep in yours…

Zane staring back at her with a smile…

ZANE

You would, eh?

They share a few kisses, before she stops, and stares at him with a smile…

PEPSI

So, you realize this'll never work, right?

ZANE

There had better be a punchline to this?

PEPSI

(smiling)

Your family still hates me after what you made me do.

ZANE

Are you kidding me? You were part of the crew who

returned Samantha to them. You're in for life, even

after you realize you can do better than me.

PEPSI

I don't know, I still get an evil eye from Mason,

whenever I see him…and I've always known I can

do better, but it's the apocalypse, I can't be picky.

ZANE

(smiling)

Yeah, he's still not thrilled about the 50-cal, but

knows it has nothing to do with you…and why do

you think I took over a bunch of criminals, I knew

I'd have to be the catch of the camp.

PEPSI

Here you are, sure, but I'm leaving my options open

when it comes to the other groups, and what kind of

"catches" they might have.

They share a few more kisses, before Pepsi begins speaking…

PEPSI

So, what about this Gia I've heard so much about?

ZANE

(growing smile)

Ohhh, so that's where you were guiding this conversation.

Gia hasn't had any evil in her eye, has she?

PEPSI

Not at all, and quite the opposite, actually. Guess I'm

just curious about what happened, or didn't happen

between you two?

Zane looks seriously into her eyes…

ZANE

You have nothing to worry about with Gia. I promise

that next time I'm at the compound, I'll break it off with

her.

Pepsi a smile and playful punch at his shoulder.

PEPSI

Wrong answer!

They laugh/joke a bit…

ZANE

Seriously though, her, Mayday and those other soldiers,

risked their lives to set us free, up there…and then a

few moments later, I found myself in the worst state of

mind of my life, which didn't truly change until shortly

before I met you, and after the miracle of Samantha's

return. (looking right at her) So, who knows, maybe if

fate didn't interfere with our lives the way it does, or if

she was as beautiful as what I'm looking at right now,

then I'd be with the wrong person…

Pepsi smiles, and leans back in to kiss.

PEPSI

Right answer…

They begin kissing…until suddenly someone comes over the radio…

RELAYER

(over radio)

Relayer 1 East, reporting for Queen Nike…

Zane reaching for radio…

ZANE

(into radio)

Glenwood, here.

RELAYER

The Queen has a Teddy Smith, in custody for sexual

assault. Requests for him to be picked up and held at

Glenwood. Over…

Zane already getting up.

ZANE

(into radio)

Grover's on his way, in fifteen minutes. Over and out.

RELAYER

(over radio)

Copy that…

Pepsi throws Zane a look as he quickly comes back in bed for one last slow kiss and hug, before quickly getting dressed, as Stix comes over radio…

STIX

(over radio)

Get dressed, Grover. I'll have a team ready to roll,

before you can complete your walk of shame.

Pepsi cracking up while covering her face with a pillow, as Zane laughs with a nod…

ZANE

I knew that guy had some wit…

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. NIKE WORLD - DAY

Heavy rain falls, as Zane, Stix and GW, are driving through the gates of Nike World, followed by a couple other vehicles…

Solis is holding an umbrella and waving them through…

Dissolve to them coming in out of the rain, to a large area where many people are gathered, along with the Queen and her family, as well as Bonnie and Marshal. Solis leads Zane, Stix and GW toward them, with many of the people eyeing Zane, then GW and his massive size, as everyone watches them arrive at the other leaders, and shaking hands…

There is a man handcuffed and held by Bonnie, who shakes his head as he's looked over by Zane and Stix…

Zane listens to the Queen chatting to him, before sharing a few words and then leaving her at the microphone, ready to address everyone…

QUEEN NIKE

(speaking over mic)

For those who aren't here, I want you all to make them

aware of what goes down here today. (motioning toward

handcuffed man) This man is guilty of sexual assault and

has done nothing to deny these accusations, so proving

them is not necessary. He knows he's a threat to others,

and has done things that the old world, nor the new, will

not put with. He didn't rape, but only because he was

stopped. In the old world he'd get sympathy for that, but in

this one, he will not. Laws and peace among ourselves are

more crucial than ever before, so shall the consequences for

failing to follow such laws. It is my judgment that he

will spend the next year behind bars, at which time a

final decision toward his future, will be made. If

anyone objects, the floor is yours…

The Queen, Zane and others look among everyone, with nothing but silence, until someone shouts out from the crowd…

RANDOM WOMAN

Make it twenty years!

RANDOM MAN

Make it life, and save your decision making, for more

important things!

DIFFERENT WOMAN

Yeah! Give him life!

QUEEN NIKE

(over mic)

The options are endless, and will be decided on a year

from this day. Thank you…

The Queen begins to exit, followed by the other leaders, and Bonnie, who hands the prisoner over to GW, who shows no respect in the way he handles him…

Dissolve to the Queen and Zane walking alone together, and coming to a large window where they can see her father, Shawn, teaching a self-defense class, of very young kids. He is pretending to be a huff, with a few laughs from the kids who are watching, but the one's teaming up to defend themselves against him, are taking him very seriously, and work together to pretend to stab him in the brain, while then congratulated by him…

Zane nods his head, very impressed with what he's seeing, as they turn and walk away.

ZANE

I am more than impressed, and the compounders, along

with those from Glenwood, should not only work with

your father, but do so with these same kids. They all need

to know and respect each other, before growing to do the

work that we now do.

HARRIS

I agree, they can't be strangers. They need time around

each other. The more they care, the tougher they'll fight

for one another…

Zane watches GW put the prisoner into a squad car, as he then smiles at Harris…

ZANE

I couldn't have said it any better. (hugging her) Thank

you, Harris, and thanks for the squad car. I'll get it

back you…maybe.

They share one last smile as he gets in the squad car, turns on the flashing lights with a smile, and drives away…

POV pans over to some windows, where many children are watching the flashing lights of the squad car, as it drives away, with the gates closing on it…

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. COMPOUND GATES – DAY

Heavy rain pours down over the field in front of the gates. The guards in the tree houses are dry, but rain falls all around them and through the brush/branches, and down onto the catwalks that lead along the wall…

POV of the Baker lake, where the rain pours down into…

No one is around, as POV moves over the soaked area, and over to the Baker complex, and finding its way to Grandpa's office window, and inside, where he is at his desk, just staring off into space, for several moments, before suddenly moving, and writing his thoughts down onto paper…

He then looks back up, with a tear developing, and more thought, before continuing to write his thoughts…

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. COMPOUND "TOWN SQUARE" – NIGHT

A single tree is lit for Christmas, as the compounders are gathering around, watching Grandpa Sam, who is arriving in front of the tree and a microphone, looking over them, and preparing to deliver a speech…

He just looks over them a moment, taking a deep breath, and gesturing toward the lit/decorated tree…

GRANDPA SAM

(over microphone)

As you can see, I've broken my own rule… I figured we

owed it to the meaning and the spirit of Christmas, to

light this single tree, in honor of what it's always been,

and what it will be again… Of course, we all know it to

be a birthday. It's no secret that I believe the way

families come together for this holiday, is the best gift

the birthday boy can ask for…

Grandpa's POV of the family/crowd, as they watch him deliver his speech…

GRANDPA SAM

(off-screen)

This year is different…as every family left in the world,

is missing a part of that family, if not the majority of it.

POV begins traveling by the people, and the expressions of Sam's family members and closest friends, as well as the Rough Riders, Blake, Abino, Scoop, Trav, Nate, Pav and Wong, standing close to Mayday and Gia…

GRANDPA SAM

(off-screen)

I find myself wanting to believe in the existence of that

birthday boy, more than ever before… I want to believe

all those missing family members have become one

family, and are celebrating this great holiday, face to

face, with said birthday boy…

Emotion begins to take over their expressions…

GRANDPA SAM

(off-screen)

I want to believe that every Christmas they've ever

experienced and loved, cannot top the magic of their

first one with him…in a place where we shall all meet

them again, and experience it for ourselves, right

alongside them…

More emotion coming from the faces and expressions of his loved ones, as POV continues from Hunter, his wife, April, daughter in law, Jennifer and her children, August, Jax and Maddox, along with Gunner, his son, Blaze, and Wyatt, with wife, Sarah.

GRANDPA SAM

(off-screen)

A place where my son Fish, can come face to face with

Eli's brother, Rhett, his wife, Amy, her baby boy, and her

father, Scott. I'm envious of the instant love and

appreciation my son got to express to these people, for

their major role in providing us with one less family

member to mourn. I love my granddaughter, and give her

all the credit in the world for her own role in returning

safely to us, but she could not have accomplished such a

miracle, without that help. It provides me with so much

comfort to know my boy is with these amazing people.

The emotion continues as POV does the same, from Mason and his girlfriend, Missy, then to Chasin and wife, Catherine, and kids, Bo and Kat…

GRANDPA SAM

(off-screen)

Nothing helps more with the pain of those I've lost, than

to imagine them all together, creating new family, with

those lost by the people we now consider family.

Eli is standing near DJ, Renee, Marlana, Jason, Griffey, Trisha, and Ashley. Also nearby, is Blair, and her grandparents Owen and Wendy…

GRANDPA SAM

(off-screen)

Whereas Eli, Griffey, Trisha, Ashley, DJ, Renee, Marlana,

Blair, Owen and Wendy have all become our family, and

helped ease the pain of our missing loved ones, it's the

family they've lost, who now do the same with those

who we have lost…

POV finds Scout, emotional and holding her son Bryant, closely. Her daughters, Hope and Ryder are close by. Next to them, as is Dakota (sobbing), being held by Cleo…

GRANDPA SAM

(off-screen)

So, we take this year off from the gifts and decorations,

and instead spend the holiday together grieving, crying,

laughing, sharing stories, whatever it is you need to do,

to dedicate this Christmas to those who are not with us,

but very much on our minds, and in our hearts, during

this so very special night, of the year.

POV now finds Zane, with Pepsi (crying), her son Coke, and Chance. Also close-by, is Brianna and Kala, with tears running down their faces…

GRANDPA SAM

(off-screen)

The only gift I desire, is the image of a snowy Norman

Rockwell painting, taking place on the Eve of Christmas,

with the faces of all our missing loved ones, engaged in an

epic snowball fight, with the birthday boy leading the way…

POV finally finds Samantha, close to her moms, and Zane. She is bawling over her grandfather's words, as the sound of a piano beginning a song, can be heard…

Rich, Joshua, Rachel and others are standing by the person on the piano, as they begin singing, "Christmas in Heaven"…

SINGERS

"December hasn't changed

this town looks the same"

POV Grandpa, being greeted by Scout, with the lit Christmas tree behind them…

SINGERS

"They still light that tree

in the city square"

Scout leads him toward Samantha and Zane, where their other family members are meeting, hugging, and crying…

SINGERS

"There's red, white and green

shining everywhere"

"And I wish you were here"

"And I wonder…"

POV of the entire group, hugging, crying and watching the singers…

SINGERS

"Is the snow falling down

on the streets of gold"

"Are the mansions all

covered in white"

POV of the singers…

SINGERS

"Are you singing

with angels"

"Silent Night

POV Samantha hugging her grandfather, as her family around is all in tears…

SINGERS

"I wonder"

"What Christmas in

heaven is like"

DISSOLVE TO:

INT. GLENWOOD (Moonshine complex) – NIGHT

The singers can still be heard, as the song cuts a few lines and only the piano plays, while Moon and Shine are handing out drinks to the convicts, loggers, women, and even the young teens. Many of the women and children are emotional, and being comforted by the men…

SINGERS

"Cause I know you are there"

"And I wonder"

POV Stix, off alone, with a drink, and hiding his tears…

SINGERS

"Are you kneeling with shepherds

before him now"

DISSOLVE TO:

INT. NIKE WOLRD – NIGHT

Singers still heard, as Harris reaches forward, brushing her hand against Isaac's face, while on a stage with her family, Bonnie, Solis and Marshall…

SINGERS

"Can you reach out

and touch his face"

Their POV of all their people, down in front of them, silent, and holding burning candles…

SINGERS

"Are you part

of that glorious

Holy night"

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. COMPOUND "TOWN SQUARE" – NIGHT

Singers still heard as the entire group is arm in arm, watching them sing, while thinking about their families…

SINGERS

"I wonder"

"What Christmas in

heaven is like"

Song goes instrumental a moment, while POV travels through the group, and their expressions…

It comes to Jennifer, thinking of Miles, as are her children…

Hunter embraces his wife…

Dakota remembers her dead brothers and sisters, with support from Cleo…

Blair weeps, with support from her grandparents…

Eli tries to remain strong, with some compassion from DJ, who has his arm around his sister…

Marlana is smiling, with tears, and looking upward…

SINGERS

"Is the snow falling down

on the streets of gold"

"Are the mansions

all covered in white"

"Are you singing

with angles"

"Silent Night"

POV coming to Zane, Grandpa and Samantha, all in support of each other, and their emotions…

SINGERS

"I wonder"

"What Christmas in

heaven is like…"

Song fades to an end, as does the scene, to the expressions of their emotion…

DISSOLVE TO: FLASHBACK

EXT. COMPOUND WALL – DAY

Zane (11 years younger, 15), Fish, Scout, her daughters close-by, and Grandpa, are all full of smiles and excitement, as they stand on the catwalk of the compound wall, with the sound of loud fireworks, blowing up in the sky…

Grandpa looks up and out toward the sound of the fireworks, as Fish runs over to where Miles (19), his girlfriend Jennifer (20), Greg (9), Mark (7), Troy (13), Jagger (8), Kate (12), Chasin (17), Gunner (17), Wyatt (16) and Dakota (10), are all excitedly lighting fireworks. Mason, Vincent and his wife, are helping the younger kids…

POV fireworks, blowing in the sky, as down below, vehicles are lined up and driving toward and through the gates of the compound. Some of the vehicles are limousines, with people/kids standing through the roof tops, cheering on the fireworks, and excited to be entering the compound, which has banners at the gates, reading, "Grand Opening", and, "Happy New Year, Happy Y2K!"…

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. BAKER LANE (field) – DAY

A much younger Porter, Jason, Colton and Weston (all mid/upper 20's), signaling the vehicles where to park, as tons of the people are exiting the vehicles, looking around with excitement and awe…

There are a lot of unfamiliar faces, along with younger versions of some of the cousins, like Doc, Mike, Bunk and Virgil…

CUT TO:

INT. COMPOUND BARN – DAY

Grandpa Sam, watching over the people and children, as they look over the barn, petting some of the horses and other animals. Grandma Laura comes to his side, as he wraps his loving arm around her, and they watch with pride…

CUT TO:

EXT. COMPOUND LAKE – DAY

Scout, leading a bunch of people to the lake and the campsites. The kids excitedly look over the beach area and the kid friendly swimming area, and of course the rope swing. Some kids are skipping rocks over the lake, as Scout's daughters run and join in on the fun…

CUT TO:

EXT. COMPOUND CREEK – DAY

Hunter and his wife April, leading a large group of random people, over a trail, as they reach the back of the compound and the large creek that flows through it…

RANDOM TEEN

No way! You guys have a creek running though this

place!?

One of the random adults is walking over toward to where the creek flows right under the wall of the compound, with large bars that prevent people from getting in or out of the compound, and just enough room for the creek to flow through…

MAN

Amazing…

Hunter standing there proudly, with his arms around April, as they both watch the people, who are all in complete astonishment…

CUT TO:

EXT. COMPOUND NEIGHBORHOOD – DAY

Mason, leading a group through the neighborhood, as they look over all the random houses…

RANDOM TEEN

Do people actually live here?

MASON

Some do, and others just vacation here. There are still

plenty of homes available. The idea is to have a sense

of what life used to be like, if this place does indeed

provide a new start, for a new world…

RANDOM MAN

Where's the city streets, I've heard so much about?

DISSOLVE TO:

Mason now leading that same group, into the town square area, where they look around at the different shops and even small buildings…

RANDOM TEEN

Amazing!

Many people go over to the statue of Grandpa Sam, looking it over…

DISSOLVE TO:

INT. COMPOUND COMPLEX – DAY

Grandpa Sam standing inside, next to his wife, Fish, Brianna (holding newborn baby Samantha) and Kayla, watching outside where a crowd of people are gathering in the backyard area, which has large canopies providing cover, and the pool water is steamy. There is a very large screen TV mounted, with New Years festivities playing, from it…

CUT TO:

EXT. COMPOUND BALL STADIUM – DAY

Zane leading tons of people (mostly teens) out into the stadium, all in complete awe…

RANDOM TEEN

This is completely sick!

ZANE

Wrong time of year to get out on the field, but we can

take live BP in the cages. (glances over at Troy, with a

cocky smile) You guys can watch me blaze strikes by Troy.

CUT TO:

EXT. COMPOUND TENNIS COURTS – DUSK

A bunch of random people playing tennis, with others watching, drinking, and having a good time…

CUT TO:

INT. COMPOUND GYM (solarium) – DUSK

Doc, sinking a 3-pointer, with applause from spectators, as he hustles back down court, sharing a high-five with Virgil and Bunk…

CUT TO:

INT. COMPOUND INDOOR SWIMMING POOL (solarium) – DUSK

Miles is about to dive into the pool, with a couple of other unknown teens, and plenty of others already in the pool…

MILES

Don't be scared, just follow me and know that

you'll find oxygen, on the other side…

Miles dives into the pool, followed by the teens, who swim down deep after him. They follow him near the bottom, over by the end of the pool/building, and disappear…

POV finds them all rising on the other side, finding that oxygen, and a whole new "hidden" room, dark without windows, and tiki lights, around the swimming hole, and random hot tubs…

RANDOM TEEN

Sick!

CUT TO:

EXT. COMPOUND BATTING CAGES – DUSK

Zane winds up and delivers a blazing fastball, right by Troy, who swings and misses, to cheering from the others, as Zane shows competitive emotion, toward Troy.

ZANE

YEAH BABY! It's like it's Y2K or something, cause it's

lights out for you, baby!

Laughter from the others…

CUT TO:

EXT. BAKER COMPLEX (backyard) – NIGHT

People are everywhere in the backyard area, in the steamy pool, sitting at tables, on the large decks that surround the area. Dick Clark is on the big screen TV, as everyone is drinking and having a great time…

POV begins following a random guy, who walks by the pool, and toward opposite side of the Baker complex, where the pool runs into a large hill, and goes right inside (like a cave), where other rooms/areas appear to be…

The man walks right inside, and sits at a table with friends, as POV scans the entire area, of random tables, people, the extended swimming pool, and many random hot tubs…

Grandpa Sam sits at a table, with his wife, and Mason and his wife (Sandra), who looks like she may be suffering from cancer.

Edward (ship captain), Garrett and a few others (Tom, Sabrina, and Jack) are also present…

TOM

You've done some amazing things, my friend, but you've

simply outdone yourself with this masterpiece, of yours.

GRANDPA SAM

Everything before this was all about making a fortune, that

would provide security for my family. Once I achieved that,

it was all about the kind of security that my "fortune" alone,

could not provide.

SABRINA

Well, in the words of my own grandson, let the lights go

out at midnight, because I'm ready to call this place home.

Grandpa smiles as he takes notice of Porter, approaching. He listens as Porter arrives and speaks into his ear. Grandpa then begins to rise, while excusing himself.

GRANDPA SAM

Well, amazing or not, it doesn't prevent family drama.

GRANDMA LAURA

Leo and Zane?

GRANDPA SAM

And Mary…

Mason rolling his eyes and leaving the table, kissing his wife, and then following after Grandpa…

DISSOLVE TO:

INT. COMPLEX – NIGHT

Grandpa/Mason arriving in a back room, where Vincent and Fish are speaking privately with Leo…

VINCENT

I get it, Leo. It's been over a year. The way the kids lost

their mother is the most tragic thing this family has been

through. You moving on is fine, but with her…bringing

her here, without anyone having any idea the two of you

were reuniting. (shaking his head, staring at Leo)

FISH

Zane deserved a heads up; all your kids did.

LEO

I deserve to be happy…I deserve to have something in my

life that helps ease the pain of MY LOSS! (looking right at

Vincent) You get it, Vincent? You get how much of a loss

she was for her children? What about MY LOSS?!

ZANE

(off-screen)

If she was such a loss then WHY ARE YOU HERE WITH

THE WOMAN YOU CRUSHED HER WITH?!

Fish and Grandpa instantly moving to step to Zane (entering room), preventing him from getting closer to his father…

ZANE

You destroyed her with that bitch! My mom was never

the same! How dare you bring her here!

CUT TO:

Mary outside in other room, holding back a smile, with the faint sound of more yelling…

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. GUARD TREE HOUSE – NIGHT

Zane, Dakota, Miles, Gunner and Chasin, all hanging out in the tree house. All of them except Dakota, have beers, as Zane is chugging his…

MILES

Well, even Grandpa probably wouldn't mind you

drinking, after all that.

DAKOTA

I want one!

MILES

No.

DAKOTA

Oh, come on; it's New Years!

GUNNER

I'm thinking she'd be a funny drunk…

Dakota staring at Miles, pleading with her eyes…

DAKOTA

Pleeeease?

Miles looks like he is about to give in, before Zane answers…

ZANE

Hell no… (chugging rest of his beer)

Zane grabs and opens another beer, staring out over the compound wall, toward the field and woods…

ZANE

Mom was never the same, after that woman…

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. COMPLEX BACKYARD – NIGHT

Everyone excitedly counting down, and staring toward the large screen TV, as the ball in downtown Portland, is seconds from dropping…

PEOPLE CHANTING

FIVE, FOUR, THREE, TWO, ONE! HAPPY NEW YEAR!

Everyone wildly cheering, and pointing to the lights, which are still burning…

Doc is holding his drink in the air, celebrating with plenty of girls around, as well as Bunk, Virgil, Mike, Sage and Skyler, among others…

DOC

We survived Y2K!

BUNK

The lights are still on!

POV finds all the different Baker family members, kissing/hugging/smiling with loved ones, until it finally comes to Zane, way up on one of the balconies, with just Dakota, and staring down toward his dad, who is happily celebrating with Mary, as well as Troy, Jagger and Kate…

DISSOLVE TO: 14 MONTH RECAP

EXT. NIKE WORLD GATES – DAY

Massive amounts of vehicles are going through the gates, as Solis supervises, with many other armed guards…

CUT TO:

INT. NIKE SLIDES - DAY

Many of the young kids excitedly running for the slides, and other attractions or neat looking parts of the Nike scenery, as well as the games that are set up, as part of a fair type event…

Grandpa Sam is smiling, as he watches his grandchildren, August, Jax, Maddox, Blaze, Bo and Kat, all in awe, over the kid friendly setup. Griffey, Samantha, Renee, Trisha and Ashley are also entering the scene, as well as many other kids…

Even Eli and the older teens, have some athletic type of events to participate in, and are curiously looking around, and even meeting some of the other teens, from both Nike World and Glenwood. They are being watched by many of the girls, from the other camps. Scoop and some of the other Rough Riders are already introducing themselves…

The Queen arrives, with looks of awe from all the people who have heard more about her, than seen…

She moves toward Grandpa, shaking his hand, as well as Bonnie and Marshall. Zane, Stix and Kemp arrive, also shaking hands with everyone…

Joshua is standing next to Mayday and Gia, staring at the Queen…

JOSHUA

So, that's the Queen, eh?

GIA

I heard her, her father and sister, are half ninja.

MAYDAY

Rumor I heard, is that they are making everyone here,

half ninja…

Joshua still staring at her in awe…

JOSHUA

I wanna be half ninja…

DISSOLVE TO:

A montage of several scenes throughout the Nike World, where people are playing sports, games, participating in fair events, winning/receiving brand new Nike shoes, kids sliding down the slides, someone dressed as a Nike character, entertaining the little kids…

Everyone is having a great time, as if the world was not in apocalyptic devastation…

DISSOLVE TO: FLASHBACK

INT. GYMNASIUM – NIGHT

The gym is empty, except for someone inside of a netted batting cage, throwing batting practice to a young 6-year-old boy, with a 4-year-old boy (Troy) standing on the outside, watching…

The man is about to throw another pitch, before stopping and giving instructions to the kid.

LEO

Back shoulder, keep it up.

He throws the pitch, and the kid takes a mighty rip, making great contact, with excitement from Leo.

LEO

That a boy, Zane!

A woman walks into the gym, holding baby Dakota, and shouting over at Leo.

WOMAN

The ball's dropping in like two minutes!

Zane removes his helmet as Leo approaches, with an excited look at Troy.

ZANE

You did it, Troy. You stayed up for the new year!

TROY

Hurry, Daddy! I don't want to miss it, again. I

stayed up all night, this year!

Leo grabs/lifts the netting of the batting cage, as he and Zane climb under, but then drops it down over Troy, tangling him.

LEO

Oh, no! Now you're all tangled up, and will never

make it out of there in time for the new year!

Troy desperately trying to get out.

TROY

Daddy, no!

Zane begins trying to help him, before Leo lifts it up off of him, with a laugh.

LEO

I'm just giving you a hard time, buddy.

They quickly begin walking toward exit of the gym.

ZANE

Dad? Can I play on your team in the Sand Series,

in 1990?

LEO

(with laugh)

Not this year; have to be sixteen before playing with

the big boys, but we'll have a junior series, this year.

Maybe by the time you're old enough for the real

series, it'll be played at Grandpa's new hotel.

ZANE

The one he wants to build with a field in the middle,

of it?!

LEO

That would be the one.

ZANE

When?!

LEO

Well, both the compound and the Baker Boardwalk

have to come to fruition, first, but I'm sure he'll achieve

that dream, too.

Suddenly, a large crowd of people can be heard from the other room, beginning to chant the New Year's countdown.

TROY

Daddy, hurry!

Leo laughing as he picks up Troy and they begin hustling toward the doors.

CROWD

(off-screen)

Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five.

They disappear around the corner and join in on the countdown.

LEO/ZANE/TROY/CROWD

(off-screen)

Four, three, two, one, HAPPY NEW YEAR!

DISSOLVE TO: 14 MONTH RECAP

EXT. GLENWOOD CAMP (DC) – DAY

A dozen men are locked up in the DC, staring out at all the cons, loggers, and other men/women, who are standing around, as others have arrived, and are piling out of their vehicles, near the gate…

The others are people from both the compound and Nike World, who are shaking hands with some of the people from Glenwood…

Solis is there, along with a few Beaverton police officers. Porter, Jason, Colton, Chasin, Zane, Doc and all the other cousins, are all there. They are receiving moonshine from the Glenwood members, as well as Moon and Shine, who are handing out drinks to everyone…

DISSOLVE TO:

INT. GLENWOOD MESS HALL – NIGHT

Everyone now more festive/drunk, playing cards/drinking games, music/dancing, dogs barking and involved in the wild fun, lots of laughter and all out fun…

Chasin is with Porter, Jason Colton, Stix, Kemp, Lester, Deon, Ned. Floyd and others, all drinking/talking. Random cons and others are introducing themselves, shaking hands with Chasin and others…

Damon, Geno and a handful of other cons, are huddled up together, over on other side of room. They're looking over toward the others, and taking notice of Chasin, now heading their direction…

DAMON

Ahhh, shit…

Chasin arrives and offers his hand…

CHASIN

Don't believe I've had the honor, yet.

Damon is the first to take his hand, followed by Geno and the others. One of them (Jones) is the first to speak.

JONES

So, are you an actual Baker, or just a friend of the

family?

CHASIN

An actual Baker, indeed. Your fearless leader would

be my cousin.

JONES

(looking him over)

I don't know, you look pretty fearless, yourself. I already

had "Grover" pegged as the black sheep of the family,

but with those tats of yours, maybe not.

CHASIN

Actually, it was "Zane" who kept me from becoming

that black sheep. His influence on me went a long way

toward who I am today. There's a long line of people

behind me, who would tell you the same. It's what he

does.

JONES

Is that what he's doing here? Influencing us convicts

on how to be model citizens?

CHASIN

I don't know, for sure, but what I do know is that he

had been offered leadership of the compound, and

turned it down to lead here, and help prove that we

all need to work together.

JONES

So, what do you think? Can a family like yours, actually

share this new world with the kind of men who'd give

your children nightmares?

A few more convicts begin arriving, as Chasin looks around at them…

CHASIN

What do you think? Can a group like yours, actually

share this new world with the kind of people who will

expect you not to make the same mistakes, you did in

the old one?

Jones just looking him over, as Stix, Porter and the others begin arriving…

Damon smiles with a nod…

DAMON

Touché.

Jones a skeptical look at Damon…

CHASIN

Besides, the real nightmare is (motioning toward gates)

out there… And the real "Grover" chose you guys for a

reason, and from what we've heard, he appeared to be a

man who knew what he was doing.

JONES

That he did…

PORTER

Hence the DC he had built, out there…

Some intense looks from some of the convicts…

JONES

What's that supposed to mean?

PORTER

That your man knew the importance of it.

JONES

Sounds like you're saying a little more than just that.

PORTER

Nope, just that you'd have nowhere to hold those men,

if not for the DC. Convict in the old world or not, breaking

the law in the _new_ world, will have consequences…hence

the reason we have bars, here and at the compound.

STIX

And Grover knew it would be men like us, like (motioning

toward Jones) you, who would have no problem providing

aid, in forcing those laws.

Jones laughing then taking a swig of his moonshine…

JONES

I honestly can't tell if you're talking shit or kissing our

asses, but either way, an interesting new world it's

going to be.

Chasin and Porter smiling with a nod toward Jones and taking a drink of their own…

Damon looks and speaks to both Porter and Chasin.

DAMON

Hey bro…you know Cleo?

DISSOLVE TO: FLASHBACK

EXT. SAND SERIES HOTEL – DUSK

POV Twin Rocks (same POV of opening shot of this series), panning back over the rough ocean waves, and onto the quiet beach, before coming over the walls of the Sand Series Hotel (logs from storms pushed up onto the rocks that lay in front of Hotel wall)…

POV continues panning back, over the sand of the quiet wiffleball field, but as the quiet gives way to the sound of loud music, coming from inside, where POV goes, to the instant sound of tons of festive people and loud music…

People are everywhere, and celebrating. Some familiar faces can be seen, as POV goes down the long corridor, heading for the basement and the rooms where Leo found his dead huff children. Doc, Bunk, Mike, Virgil, Leon, Sage, Skyler and other cousins, can be seen drinking and having a good time. Now some of the Bakers and their families can be seen, even the younger kids.

Almost all of the Bakers, along with many others, are eventually seen, but not Zane, until he finally goes running through the room, holding a wiffleball bat, and followed by Samantha (around 8-9 months before the apocalypse). Fish is walking after them, with a laugh, as Troy, Jagger, Kate, Miles, Greg, Mark, Rich and Gunner, go chasing after them…

POV cuts to the quiet wiffleball field, where Zane comes charging out the doors, followed by Samantha and the others, as well as Fish, Doc and the cousins. Half of them take the field, while the other half prepare to hit, while Fish turns on the ball park lights, and stands to the side watching, as Scout and her children join him…

They watch as Samantha goes to the plate with a bat, with cheers from her cousins…

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. PIER – NIGHT

Everyone piled on the pier, and chanting…

EVERYONE

FIVE, FOUR, THREE, TWO, ONE, HAPPY NEW YEAR!

Fireworks instantly begin blowing up above them, lit by Gunner and others, at the end of the pier…

There is commotion coming from the entire town of people, celebrating the stroke of midnight…

POV goes through the crowd, and all the friends and happy family members, including lost loved ones, like Miles, Greg, Mark, Vincent, Troy and his wife, Jagger and Kate, even Leo with his wife Mary…

POV comes to Zane, celebrating with his arms around Fish and Samantha…

ZANE

WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO, THIS YEAR, SAM?

SAMANTHA

WIN THE SAND SERIES!

ZANE

YOU'RE GOD DAMN RIGHT WE ARE! 2010 WILL BE

THE BEST YEAR EVER!

DISSOLVE TO: 14 MONTH RECAP

INT. NIKE WORLD – NIGHT

POV travels over the faces of all the Nike people, and all the others who are there for the new year, as they all stare forward, listening to someone speak.

ZANE

(off-screen, over mic)

I'd say most of us, but I believe it's for every last one

of us, that this year has been the longest of our lives.

What we did or where we were, just one year ago at

this moment, feels like a lifetime ago, and a different

world ago. I myself was surrounded by a ton of loved

ones who I still have in my life, and a ton more, who I

do not… I remember saying it was going to be the best

year ever…but it was the worst… It was so bad, and so

many were lost, that the few of us left behind, are

forced to start over. We mourned together for Christmas,

but now it's time to begin healing, and looking forward

to life, again…

POV Zane, looking over the entire crowd, before his next words…

ZANE

(over mic)

It won't be just about surviving…that's not the new

world my grandfather envisioned. He has done

everything he can to help his family, friends, and those

he has crossed paths with, to make it through the

worst of the worst… But being the dreamer who he is,

much more has been set in motion. He wanted the

survivors of his new world to feel excitement and

share in annual traditions, just as they did in the old

one. He dreamed of a world and a life, worthy of

surviving in, and worthy of fighting for. A world where

good things, helped prevent the bad…

POV Grandpa (tear running down his face), in the corner, with Scout and her kids, and Mason, and most of his great grandkids, as well as Griffey, Tricia, Ashley and Jason…

ZANE

(off-screen, over mic)

Right here, and at the compound, on our ball fields

and basketball courts, is where that excitement

begins, and the traditions become anticipated. I

mean…we have some ball players, here, right?

Many teens raising hands or shouting excitement. Blake and Joshua whistling with excitement, along with other Rough Riders, and of course Eli…

ZANE

(over mic)

We aren't just talking about random games or

tossing a ball around, but actual challenges, with

bets, trash talk (more excitement from the teens),

football, basketball, tennis, baseball, wiffleball

(more excitement), regular seasons, playoffs! (more

excitement) The Thanksgiving Bowl! (excitement)

basketball and softball tournaments (excitement),

the Sand Series!

POV Joshua and others, exploding with excitement, as well as other random teens from Nike World…

ZANE

(over mic)

And what better way to keep everyone updated on

events than to have a monthly newspaper! We have

writers at the compound! The Monthly Forester, it will

be called, and for those of you lucky enough to win a

tournament or Sand Series Championship, will have

your ugly mugs, posted in that monthly addition!

Samantha excitedly watching all the teens/people cheer…

DISSOLVE TO:

INT. GLENWOOD MESS HALL – NIGHT

Chasin and Stix are basically doing the same thing as Zane, while standing up in front of all the convicts, pumping them up, for the year ahead, as they cheer at what they're hearing.

CHASIN

(over mic)

And there are some guys at Nike World, who claim

they can out-hoop a bunch of convicts, any day!

STIX

(over mic)

And you'll have your chance to prove them wrong,

because the first tournament there, will be in just

two weeks!

Convicts/others exploding with excitement…

CHASIN

(over mic)

And screw simply bragging rights, you'll also be

playing for prizes!

More cheering…

STIX

(looking at Chasin, over mic)

I hear the compound also has a court, and some

ball fields?

CHASIN

(sarcastically, over mic)

Like these guys can take any of my people at basketball

or softball.

More cheering…

STIX

(looking out at convicts, over mic)

They'll GET THEIR SHOT!

Way more cheering…

DISSOLVE TO:

INT. NIKE WORLD – NIGHT

Zane is still on stage, with the Queen, counting down the new year over the microphone, along with the entire crowd.

ZANE/QUEEN/CROWD

FIVE, FOUR, THREE, TWO, ONE, HAPPY NEW YEAR!

ZANE

(over mic)

Happy PA-1!

CUT TO:

EXT. GLENWOOD CAMP - NIGHT

Fireworks blowing up in the sky above the camp, with tons of excitement from everyone below…

A handful of huffs are outside the gates, but not too many…

CUT TO:

EXT. NIKE WORLD – NIGHT

Fireworks blowing up over the Nike World gates, with excitement down below, from all the people, as a bunch of huffs are on the outside, entering down into the large trenches…

BLACK

CREDITS

 **THE** **END**


	20. Season 3, Episode 4

ABOVE THE DEAD . com

Season 3, Episode 4

"Good Times"

INTRO

BLACK...

FADE IN:

EXT. WOODS – DAY

Five huffs walking through the woods, into an open area, as their attention is straight ahead, on five random convicts who await the arrival of the huffs…

Cut to a basketball gym, as those same five convicts dribble a ball, right toward the basket…

Cut back to woods, as the five huffs begin being slaughtered, by the five convicts…

Cut back to gym, where one of those same convicts blocks the other team from making a shot, and he and those same convicts from the woods, now begin speeding down court…

Cut to woods, with those convicts killing off the last of the huffs…

Cut to gym, where one of them now drives the ball to the basket, and scores…

Cut to woods, where convicts share high-fives, over the bodies of the dead bloody huffs…

Cut to gym, where convicts share high-fives after scoring, and while running back down court…

Cut to different part of woods, and different convicts (including Damon/Geno) aggressively running after someone, until they reach and begin killing several huffs…

Cut to gym, where three convicts, along with Damon and Geno, are racing toward the hoop, with a sly pass from Damon, and an easy shot at the basket for the speedy Geno…

Cut to woods, where Damon and Geno share high-fives, over the dead huffs…

Cut to gym, with Damon/Geno sharing a high-five as they head back down court…

Cut to highway/woods, where Kemp, Lester, Divit and a few others, are struggling to fend off a ton of huffs…

Cut to gym, where Kemp, Lester, Divit and one other, keep missing their shots, but getting the ball back and passing it around…

Cut to highway/woods, where they continue to struggle with the huffs, until GW comes from nowhere, and dropping one huff after another…

Cut to gym, Lester misses another shot, but GW comes out of nowhere, grabbing the rebound over all the other defenders…

Cut to highway/woods, where GW is killing off the last of them, slamming the head of the final one, and smashing it right down against the highway pavement, as everyone celebrates behind him…

Cut to gym, as GW goes back up with basketball, slam dunking the ball into the basket, with everyone celebrating behind him…

Cut to field right outside the gates of the compound, as Blake, Abino, Joshua, Scoop, Trav, Nate, Wong, Pav, Eli and other Rough Riders, are using baseball gear for protection, and bats to practice killing huffs…

Cut to compound baseball field, where Blake is standing over home plate, with his catchers gear and placing on his mask, as he yells, "Play ball!", and squats down behind the plate, with a batter stepping in the box, and Scoop preparing to pitch from the mound…

Cut to field near gates, with multiple shots of each Rough Rider, using a bat to smash a huff…

Cut to ball field, with multiple shots of each Rough Rider, using bats to smash baseballs…

Cut to field near gates, where one of the huffs comes close to biting Joshua, just as a knife comes out of nowhere, sticking in the skull of the huff, as Rough Riders watch Stix come for his knife, while tossing another, at a different huff. He reaches for his knife in the head of the first huff, and instantly uses it to kill off the last remaining huff…

Cut to ball field, where Scoop tosses a pitch from the mound, striking out Joshua…

Cut to field near gates, where Stix is working with Scoop, who tosses a knife, sticking it into a tree…

Cut to ball field, where Abino throws strikes by Blake, Trav and Nate…

Cut to field near gates, where Stix stands behind Abino, who tosses a knife into a dead huff's skull, with applause from all the others…

Cut to Highway, where a small caravan of vehicles is stopped, as Harris, Shawn (her father) and Nikki (sister) are climbing out, and using their special abilities to kill off a bunch of huffs…

Cut to Glenwood, where Harris watches Shawn instructing convicts/loggers/teens, and teaching them basic moves, as Porter observes…

Cut to different spot on highway, where Shawn watches both his daughters, using their abilities to kill off some huffs…

Cut to Compound near the lake, where Harris and Nikki are teaching self-defense to all the youngest of the Bakers, and other young kids including Griffey and Trisha, as Ashely is just watching…

Cut to huff supply cell (where they have an army of huffs on lockdown), where Mason helps pull out a huff, attached to a safety leash…

Cut to Compound near lake, where Shawn leads the leashed huff, near the young kids, half of whom are running to their moms, while others are brave, especially Griffey, who has seen it before…

Cut to gym, where Jason teaches basketball to Griffey…

Cut to shooting range, where Jason helps Griffey, while at a class being instructed by Porter, who is eyeing all the random people, who work to become familiar with different guns. Even women and young children…

Cut to field, where Griffey, Samantha, Renee and other kids their ages, are playing kickball…

Cut to shooting range, where Samantha and Renee are being watched closely by Scout and Hope, as they practice shooting. Samantha gives Renee a high-five, after firing her first shot…

Cut to woods, where Mason, Chasin, Gunner, Wyatt, Porter, Jason, Solis, Ike, Bonnie and others, are gathering/leading huffs, toward/into semi-trucks…

Cut to softball fields, where Solis comes sliding to make a catch, with wild reactions from all those same people, and many others, including Scout, who claps her hand at the nice catch by Solis…

Cut to near the huff supply cells, where all those same people are unloading huffs, and leading them down into the cell area, where the Guardian of the huffs is awaiting them…

Cut to softball field, where all those same people are now around homeplate, shaking hands after the game had just concluded…

Cut to where the trucks are parked above the huff cells, where those same people are now watching Scout, who is warming up her shoulder, and using a large blade to kill some huffs…

Cut to weight room, where Scout is working out her injured shoulder…

Cut to field above huff cells, where Samantha, Hope, Ryder and Bryant are now watching Scout, working her way through some huffs…

Cut to tennis courts, where Scout uses her injured shoulder to continuously hit tennis balls…

Cut to field above huff cells, where Scout is now showing encouragement toward her kids, who just killed huffs, as Scout now hands her blade to Samantha, and helps show her how to use it, as they approach a huff, who is being released by Mason…

Cut to tennis court, where Scout is handing a racket to Samantha, and showing her how to hit the approaching tennis balls…

Cut to weight room, where DJ spots Rich, as he rehabs from his injury…

Cut to Baker complex game room, where Rich plays ping pong, throwing down a powerful slam against Gunner, who practically hurts himself trying to return the slam. Over on another table, Samantha and other kids are giving Renee a surprised look, as she plays ping pong and returns ball after ball, against Griffey, and eventually wins the point, to their applause…

Cut to Compound woods, where Rich and DJ are jogging along a trail…

Cut to park, where Rich, DJ, Trisha and Ashley are all running around, laughing together. Griffey is close-by, talking with Renee…

Cut to woods, where several deer are slowly walking around, as several arrows sail through the air, dropping all of the deer, except one, who runs off momentarily, until dropped by a single gunshot. Hunter proudly lowers his shot gun, as Dakota, Cleo and Shelby all proudly come from the woods, toward their kill shots…

Cut to Compound field, where Hunter, Dakota, Cleo and Shelby, are all judging a bow and arrow contest, as many of the compound's younger kids, eagerly await them to look over the targets, and cheering as they announce the winner…

Cut to Baker complex office, where Grandpa Sam is writing, but stops, and is lost in concentrated thought…

Cut to Baker complex game room, where kids are playing random games, while Grandpa sits in the middle, with another man his age, playing chess. The man made his move, while Grandpa grabs the piece he intends to move, before dazing off in concentrated thought…

Cut to the Compound barn, where Zane works with teens (from Nike/Glenwood) on proper horseback riding, with Rough Riders riding around, helping express how it's done…

Cut to the Sand Series Hotel, where Zane leads all those same teens out into the stadium, where they are looking around with complete awe, including Eli, Joshua, and Scoop…

Cut to highway, where Zane and Rough Riders are racing horses, while other teens (from Nike/Glenwood) hold on tight to the horses they ride, that are chasing after the ones ridden by the Rough Riders…

Cut to SSH stadium, where they are all practicing wiffleball, with excitement…

Cut to the shoreline at Rockaway Beach, where they all ride horses, like pros, before stopping, as Zane and Blake jump off their horses, to kill off a few random huffs…

Cut to SSH stadium, where fans are piled in, Moon and Shine have a moonshine station setup, teams are set to play, and an umpire (Grandpa) yells, "PLAY BALL!"…

DISSOLVE TO:

THEME TUNE/CREDITS

Opening credits roll, with shots of people playing wiffleball, baseball, softball, basketball, tennis, lifting weights and ending with a close-up of a copy of the Monthly Forester, and a picture of a group of ball players, listed as Sand Series Champions!

CUT TO:

INT. COMPOUND TOWN – DAY

POV goes through the small town area, and the statue of Grandpa, coming to one of the buildings, and the door, where a sign reads "The Forester"…

POV cuts inside, where Jennifer (about 4 months pregnant), Rachel, a couple other women (Megan/Lacy), Samantha, Renee and Eli, are all at work…

SAMANTHA

I heard about what Griffey said after the funerals, but

he's said even more to Renee. I know it's sad, like most

things in my journal, but I think it's a great story, one

that should be told.

JENNIFER

It was heartbreaking, and you're right, others should

hear it.

MEGAN

Documented and remembered for all time. We're going

to capture the way it all went down, with authenticity,

unlike the way the last world began. So, if you can Renee,

see if Griffey is willing to come give us his story.

LACY

We're full this month, but these are the kind of stories

we want for the February edition…

DISSOLVE TO:

INT. NIKE WORLD "APARTMENT" – DAY

Close-up of the Jan edition of the Monthly Forester, dated, "January, PA 1". There is a headline about Basketball Tournaments beginning at end of month, as someone flips page to a montage of pictures from the New Years parties…

POV falls back to the man reading it, with a look at his wife and children…

MAN

Life really is returning…

His wife and kids smiling, as one of them eagerly reaches for the paper…

DISSOLVE TO:

INT. NIKE GYM – DAY

POV of random feet, as people everywhere are putting on brand new Nike shoes…

POV cuts to Stix and Solis, running along with the players, but wearing referee uniforms, as Solis blows his whistle, angering one team of players, while pleasing the other, as Stix nods his head with agreement, and the teams trade the basketball…

Cut to a moment where Jones is coaching a team, calling plays from the sideline, as one of his players drives to the basket and scores, with cheering from the sidelines, and excitement from many of the convicts who are watching, along with others…

Cut to another moment where GW is securing a rebound, and quickly passing downcourt, where his teammates score, with wild reactions from the fans, and people like Porter, Chasin, Gunner and others…

Cut to another moment, where Jason pulls up and shoots and nails a 3-pointer, with cheers from the crowd, including Griffey, Rich, DJ, Renee and Marlana, with Eli, Joshua, Wong, Pav and others, nearby…

They begin cheering again, as Jason steals the ball and is driving hard, he passes to Zane, who passes to Blake, who quickly scores the basket. Everyone cheers...

Cut to a different gym, where Joshua and other younger teens, including Rough Riders, are playing half-court games. There are lots of parents around, watching/cheering, and tons of younger kids…

The Queen of Nike is walking through, with nods and shakes from the people, who are happy to see her. Her father and sister walk with her, as well as Bonnie, Ike and Marshall…

Cut back to other gym, where nurse Taylor wraps the sprained ankle of a convict, while nurse Reese holds it for her.

TAYLOR

I don't care how tough you are; you go back out there

and it might be months before you're able to hold your

weight…literally…

Jones walks by, giving Taylor a creepy smile…

Cut to Jones' team, scoring an easy point, with a huge lead showing on the scoreboard…

Cut to GW, throwing down a slam-dunk against Zane, and cheering/mocking him, as he and his team run back down court, with a smile and shake of the head from Zane, who passes ball back in to Jason. Samantha is with Jennifer, Megan and Lacy, keeping notes, as they watch the game…

A few younger kids point/nod toward Samantha, as one of them speaks to another.

KID

That's the girl who we read about in the journal.

DIFFERENT KID

She's the one who kept it…

JENNIFER

(speaking to Samantha)

You're famous.

Jennifer smiling at Samantha who rolls her eyes with a smile…

Cut to Samantha now consoling Zane, whose teams appears to have just lost, to GW and Kemp's team, who mock and shake hands with them…

Cut to GW slamming another basketball, as Jones and his team finally have their hands full, but aggressively take the ball downcourt, and have a player who can also dunk, and does so with excitement and skill, with lots of cheering from the fans, including Zane and his guys, all eagerly watching…

Cut to Jones and his team, holding up a trophy and celebrating, as Megan and Jennifer snap a few pictures of them…

Zane looks around, and then finds his grandfather, and shares an accomplished nod, with him…

Cut back into the teenager gym, where Joshua and his teammates are hanging their heads, as a random group of Nike teens are celebrating their Championship victory…

Dissolve to them holding a trophy and being presented with more pairs of fancy Nike shoes, as Megan shoots a few pictures of them, with Samantha at her side…

DISSOLVE TO:

INT/EXT. BEAVERTON HIGHWAY 26 – DAY

A caravan of vehicles is entering down onto the highway, after having left Nike World…

Inside one of the vehicles is Joshua, Zane, Samantha, Eli, Blake, Travis, Nate and Wong. They are still pretty worked up over all the basketball excitement…

TRAVIS

I didn't expect them to have so many athletes, there.

WONG

I know; I had a feeling the convicts might be too much

for coach, here, to handle, (some laughs, including from

Wong, as he goes on) but I thought we'd destroy the other

teenagers.

JOSHUA

Oh, we will during baseball and wiffleball season, baby.

You know those Nike shoe wearing fools can't touch us

on the ball field, and certainly won't be coming to our

house and celebrating like they just did, in front of us.

Samantha just smiling at them all, and at Zane, as he smiles himself, at all their excitement, as they keep going on…

BLAKE

That Great White, dude, was unstoppable…

Cut to one of the other vehicles, where Grandpa rides with Mason, Chasin, Gunner, Porter and Jennifer. Grandpa is looking out the widow, where there are still plenty of abandoned cars, but hardly any huffs…

GRANDPA SAM

Even more amazing than the excitement and fun of

today, is the ease of all the traveling. What we've

accomplished with the dead (shaking his head), I can

only pray is happening elsewhere.

MASON

(driving)

Yet, if it's not, it only makes us all the safer…

Everyone waiting for him to go on…

MASON

What we have going on here, is going to be all the

more difficult for someone to come along and take,

if they can't get here… The dead roaming the planet

the way they are, might just be an advantage, even

 _you_ didn't plan for, when it comes to defending

what you've created…

POV goes outside the caravan, as they drive along the empty highway, coming to another tied up huff, wearing a Forest Grover hat, with the red R painted at the end…

DISSOLVE TO: FLASHBACK

EXT. HIGHWAY 6 – DAY

A group of motorcycles are cruising down the highway, heading west. They pass some people with towels and swimming suits, entering a trail along the highway. The motorcycles now pass a large semi, going west, and followed by several vehicles. The last one of those vehicles is the same vehicle that Fish had, at his cabin on Mt. Hood.

POV finds Fish driving, staring ahead as he does, before someone is heard from the passenger seat…

SAMANTHA

(off-screen)

So, Grandpa wants the compound to be a part of

the theme park?

FISH

Well, kind of. He's thinking there might be a location

back there near Forest Grove, for the park, which

isn't too far from the compound, or all that far from

the beach and the SSH. Adding the compound as an

attraction, just gives more reason for the theme park

to succeed.

SAMANTHA

There's the zoo, too! And the Baker Boardwalk,

Multnomah falls, Mt. Hood and Mount St. Helens.

FISH

(smiling)

You've been talking to Grandpa about this, already.

Samantha smiling, with a dreamy look in her eyes…

SAMANTHA

And Zane. They say this area is already amazing,

and more and more people are coming here, and

how it makes perfect sense to create Land of the

Great Northwest.

Her smile fades, and she looks at her dad.

SAMANTHA

But can Grandpa afford to make it? He can, right?

He can afford to do anything, right?

FISH

I used to think so, but no. After everything already

put into the compound, it's going to take some

serious help to get this project going…

Fish looking over at Samantha after disappointment takes over her expression…

FISH

I have all the faith in the world, that finding investors

will not be an issue…just going to take some time…

Samantha's expression improves, but disappointment lingers…

FISH

Oh, come on. You know it'll take an actual apocalypse

to stop your grandfather from getting this done.

Samantha smiling now…before another thought enters her mind…

SAMANTHA

Why does uncle Leo hate the idea, so much?

FISH

I think you already know the answer to that. I can't

really tell you anything that Zane hasn't already.

SAMANTHA

Well, then what does Grandpa believe, when it

comes to what Leo believes?

FISH

He understands Leo's concerns, as they were once

his own, and still really are…but your grandfather

is too much of a dreamer, and is actually feeling

guilty over the idea of keeping the compound from

the rest of the world…

Samantha pondering that thought, before looking at her father…

SAMANTHA

What do _you_ believe?

Fish looks at her, then back to the road.

FISH

My favorite part when visiting Disneyland, was

always the pictures and facts about the man

behind it all. A man with a mind like no other,

except maybe your grandfather. If he has

something brewing in that mind of his, he should

most definitely share it with the world.

They drive in silence for a moment…

SAMANTHA

Dad?

FISH

Yes?

SAMANTHA

You really think I'm as much like Grandpa as you

always say I am…as Zane always says I am?

FISH

I do indeed. It skipped a generation, because your

uncles and I, or even you aunt, just don't have what

both you and Zane have.

SAMANTHA

But…I'm only nine and a half. How can you tell?

FISH

Because, I know where my mind was when I was

nine and a half. It doesn't even compare to yours.

You're so much like him, like Zane. The entire

family sees it. Bo is only five, but might have it, too…

Samantha stares out at the road, in thought, as they drive in silence again…

SAMANTHA

Dad?

FISH

Daughter?

Samantha smiling…

SAMANTHA

You really think Hunter's job will be mine, someday?

FISH

Honestly, I believe you and Zane will put your minds

together, and run the compound as co-leaders.

Samantha suddenly excited.

SAMANTHA

I love that idea! Maybe it didn't skip a generation,

after all.

Fish cracking up, as is Samantha.

FISH

Clever little girl, too smart for your own good…

DISSOLVE TO: 14 MONTH RECAP

Close-up of the Monthly Forester, dated "February, PA 1". It has a picture of the convict basketball champs, as well as the teenage champs. The page flips, to random articles, including one with a picture of a woman in bed holding a newborn baby, with headline reading, "First baby birth of the PA". The page flips again, to more articles, as POV focuses on one with a picture of Colton, headline reading, "Colton, leading a team of "scouts" across the States"…

EXT. COMPOUND GARAGE AREA – MORNING

Colton is shaking hands with Grandpa and Hunter, before he climbs into a hummer, in which has a 50-cal attached up top. Two other vehicles are loaded up and ready to follow his vehicle…

Colton shares a hug with Scout, and some of the other women, as well as Porter, Jason, Baxter and Parker…

There is a woman next to Colton, also hugging and saying her goodbyes, as well as one of Mayday's soldiers, who is shaking hands with him, Gia and other soldiers…

There are five others, all ready to venture off…

Colton and the woman share a look, as they climb inside the vehicle, together, as do all the others, and begin driving off, onto Baker Lane, and disappearing into the corridor…

Grandpa and all the others are sharing a look of concern…

HUNTER

They will drive a couple miles apart from one another,

and turn around at the first sight of trouble. They'll

make it, out there…

GRANDPA SAM

I just hope they find others, making it…

MASON

I just hope they find survivors from your other friends.

GRANDPA SAM

As do I, son, as do I…

Suddenly, a loud thumping sound, as they watch Blake lead the Rough Riders, galloping through the field, in full speed…

There are a handful of young kids out and about, in awe, and some even chasing after the horses…

SCOUT

Life here is so good…it's surreal even thinking up

what kind of nightmares, they'll come across, out there.

GRANDPA SAM

They're heroes, all of them…

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. GLENWOOD GATES – MORNING

Zane at the gates next to those same three vehicles, as Colton is stepping out, and shaking hands/hugging Zane…

Close-by, and joining Colton's group, is one convict and another random young man (maybe 20). They are packed up, and loading their stuff into the vehicles, and shaking hands with Zane, Stix and Kemp…

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. NIKE WORLD GATES – MORNING

Colton climbing out of his vehicle, shaking hands with Solis, Marshall, and then the Queen, as she arrives...

Also arriving are a man and woman, packed and shaking hands with Colton and his team, before packing their things into the vehicles…

Also packed up, is one of the Beaverton police hummers, with one officer ready to drive it, and joining Colton's team, as he too is now shaking hands with those guys. Also shaking hands and joining them, is nurse Reese, who is also hugging and saying goodbye to Taylor, Hailey, Stephanie, Mia and Taryn, as well as Dr. Larkin (all from the Portlanders camp)…

Dissolve to all four of the vehicles now driving through the gates, and away from Nike World…

Dissolve to them taking an exit off of the highway, and passing one of their tree house relay posts, as they receive a radio call…

RELAYER

(over radio)

Good luck, Oregon. Go let us know how the rest of

the world is doing…

DISSOLVE TO:

Close-up of the Monthly Forester, dated, "March, PA 1", as POV goes down to the headline, reading, "Word of "Forest Grover", spreading"…

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. BEACH – NIGHT

The moonlight shines down on the ocean waves, as POV moves away from the shoreline, up the beach, and into the quiet darkness of the woods, until the sound and flare from a campfire is heard/seen. POV comes to seven men and two women, sitting around the fire.

WOMAN (JO, 20)

Maybe we should just stay here at the beach.

WOMAN (CHLOE, 18)

Yeah, that makes sense to me.

MAN (PEYTON, 20)

We've tried that. It was one thing when we were

just trying to hold on until help showed up, but it's

been six months (shaking head)… Help's not coming.

MAN (CODY, 19)

I agree, but…maybe that's all the more reason to

make our stand here.

MAN (VANCE, 21)

No, Peyton's right, we should hit the coast range, and

learn more about this Grover person, or place.

Peyton takes notice of Jo shaking her head…

PEYTON

You disagree?

JO

No…I don't know… We saw the signs for ourselves,

shortly after all this happened. It didn't look friendly…

and now, just because someone else claims the signs

have changed (shrugging)…

CODY

I agree…even if there _are_ new signs saying something

else, it only makes me all the more skeptical.

CHLOE

(nodding)

Like they're trying to trick us there.

PEYTON

It's a risk, no doubt, but look at it this way… We make

a stand here, with shelter, food, supplies…it just

means we have more to lose…more reasons for

others to take what we have…but we make our way

back toward Forest Grove, and find this Grover camp,

with nothing but the clothes and packs on our back…

then who we _are_ , rather than what we _have_ , just

might be more valuable, to them.

Vance nodding.

VANCE

Exactly! We tell them our story and what we've had

to do to survive, and they'll see our value.

Everyone begins nodding, as Peyton looks to Jo…

PEYTON

What do you think, babe?

JO

I think my husband knows what he's talking about.

They share a smile, when suddenly, a twig snaps in the woods, as they all reach for their weapons (few guns, few spears), and instantly freeze as a ton of torches suddenly light up, from the woods and all around them. Only the torches can be seen, but there must be over thirty men…

VOICE

(over blowhorn)

Fire those weapons, and lose your lives. Put them

down, and you'll make it out of this, just fine…

They all look to Peyton, who lowers his weapon, as do the others, while watching someone coming out of the darkness, holding a gun right on them, along with the blowhorn. It's Doc! Mike, Bunk, Virgil, Leon, Sage and Skyler also come out of the darkness, along with all the other cousins, holding guns and torches…

DOC

I'd have to agree…your husband does indeed appear

to know what he's talking about…and you all seem

like you'd be a fine addition to the forest…

Peyton, Jo and the others, all sharing a mystified look…

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. COMPOUND SOFTBALL FIELD – DAY

Jo nervously running fast…

Cut to Peyton also running just as fast…

Cut back to Jo, as Peyton is running toward her, while she reaches her glove hand upward, and catches a softball, just as Peyton runs right by her, with an excited pump of the fist.

PEYTON

That a girl!

Jo slowing down, with a smile, and tossing the ball back to the infield, where DJ catches it, as Peyton comes up to Jo for a quick kiss…

PEYTON

God, I never thought I'd get to watch you track one

down like that, again!

JO

I never thought I'd feel that kind of rush and

adrenaline, again!

They're both heading back to their outfield positions.

PEYTON

Good times, baby, good times!

POV Chloe and a couple others from their group, along with others, in the stands.

Chloe holds a paper, while clapping her hands…

CHLOE

That a girl, JoJo! Way to track it down!

Blake is near the dugout, with a look over toward Chloe, who smiles at him, then looks back down at the Monthly Forester, in her hands…

She flips the page, as POV moves in for a close-up. It's dated "April, PA 1". There's a picture of Rich with Trisha and Ashley, and Jason with Griffey. The headline reads, "First adoption of the PA"…

DISSOLVE TO:

INT. NIKE WORLD APARTMENT – DAY

Same close-up of same article/headline, as POV moves in for closer look at one of the paragraphs, as the voice of a young woman can be heard reading the paragraph.

WOMAN (EVA, 17)

(off-screen)

Whereas Ashely may be too young to remember the

devastating events of that horrid day, Griffey and Trisha

can expect to be haunted for the rest of their lives, with

the memories of their experiences, that day.

POV traveling down the paragraph, coming to a picture of Griffey smiling, as POV moves over the picture, revealing Jason next to Griffey with his arm around him, and holding a basketball. Standing next to him are the two girls, also smiling and sitting in the lap of Rich…

EVA

(off-screen)

Yet, however painful the scars of the past may be, it's

the future that those three resilient kids now have, to

look forward to. One might consider them lucky to have

survived that apocalyptic day, to find themselves a part

of the community that is this forest, and to now have

loving parents and homes to call their own, but it's

Jason and Rich, who consider themselves the lucky ones…

POV Eva, as she finishes reading the article, with a tear running down her cheek…

EVA

(reading article)

As does their new grandfather, Sam, as well as everyone's

heart that has been touched by these beautiful children,

and the warm smiles that refuse to leave their faces…

Eva looks up from the article, and over at her parents (Luis/Julia), who look touched by the article, and then to her brother (Felix, 16), sitting in a chair, without an expression…

EVA

These people are so amazing. Just like the Queen, all

of it! The things they're doing, just months after the

world totally fell apart.

Luis speaks Dominican, asking her if there is a picture with the article, and she responds in Dominican, while bringing him the paper, and glancing back at her brother, who remains uninterested…

EVA

How can you not be the least bit moved by this (waving

paper at him, before handing to her father)? The things

these kids have been through, the journal that Samantha

girl, kept, and you've what, lost your popularity? Your

so-called friends?

JULIA

Eva.

EVA

What? He loves baseball, and they actually have that

now, yet he's not even playing.

Felix gets up and leaves the room, slamming the door, as his father goes after him…

Eva shakes her head, with a look from her mother…

EVA

His friends were a joke, but baseball meant everything

to him. He should be playing. He doesn't care about life,

right now…

JULIA

Give him time…

EVA

If he plays, he will make new friends, better friends… I'm

terrible at sports, but believe I will try some soccer…

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. COMPOUND BASEBALL STADIUM – EARLY MORNING DAY

POV traveling through the dark empty locker room, through the doors and into the dugout, making its way onto the field, morning dew covers the fresh cut grass, as POV makes its way into leftfield, heading toward the foul pole…

There is a large cabin in foul territory, right behind the foul pole. The cabin is slanted and somewhat facing the field, with a large deck and staircase (with a curve) that leads up the large glass doors, as POV makes its way through, and into the cabin…

There is a large furnished area on the main floor, and a kitchen in the background. There are also several large lofts, with ladders leading up. There are a few different teens sleeping on main floor, on sofas. The entire place is quiet, as POV heads up one of the ladders, finding several more teens, crashed out on beds and sofas…

POV finds several doors, as one of them opens, with Blake tiredly coming out, and quickly plugging his nose, speaking loudly, but with the sound of his nose plugged.

BLAKE

Oh my god, which one of you is shitting the bed!?

A few grumpy moans followed by a laugh or too, and agreement from one of the others.

SCOOP

I _thought_ it smelt bad up here.

BLAKE

(nose still plugged)

 _Thought_?! One of you is trying to do what the

apocalypse couldn't, and finish us all off in our sleep,

and you only _thought,_ it smelt bad up here?!

Few of the moans turning to laughs…

Joshua's laughter is full of guilt, as a pillow is launched at him, while Blake fights for oxygen as he climbs down the ladder, in a hurry.

BLAKE

God damn it, Joshua, I should have known it was

the baby. From now on someone make sure each

and every night that Joshua poops, before bed.

Tons of laughter, even coming from the other lofts and kids down below…

Blake reaches the bottom, grabs an apple off the table, and walks to the glass doors, opening them wide. He walks out and down the wide stair case, munching on his apple while walking to the end of the deck, and looking out at the field…

Some of the others (including Eli) begin coming outside, or lounging at the door, or on the couch that sits on the outside, right near the door…

BLAKE

Good day for baseball, fellas… Only about a half day

of work ahead of us, before the rest is spent out here

on the field.

Joshua arriving and finishing Blake's thoughts.

JOSHUA

And get in shape and ready to kick some Nike ass, fellas!

A few groggy cheers, as Blake simply stares at Joshua…

BLAKE

Speaking of ass, we got horses to clean up after, which

is cake compared to what we just had to wake up to!

Few laughs…

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. COMPOUND BARNS – DAY

Crap from a horse hitting the ground, as Blake and the other Rough Riders are seen in the background, arriving to the barns, and preparing to do their farm choirs and care of the horses, and other animals…

Dissolve to them all cleaning up after the horses, feeding them and other animals, getting sweaty as they work the early part of the day, away…

Dissolve to them taking a break, as Hope, Ryder and other young ladies are bringing sandwiches, and plenty of smiles…

Dissolve to younger kids arriving, excited to see the animals, and/or the older kids, as Blake grabs Jax and Blaze, picking them both up, even hanging one of them upside down…

Jennifer watches, with a smile, and holding her pregnant belly…

Scoop is flirting with Hope, who walks away, as he then begins flirting with Ryder…

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. COMPOUND BASEBALL FIELD – DAY

Many of the people from the barn are in the stands, along with others, of all ages, watching as the baseball players are stretching and tossing baseballs, warming up, except for Scoop, who is now near the stands, flirting with a different random teen…

Dissolve to Blake now hitting infield/outfield drills to the defense, as they practice making plays, and as real runners are running the bases, each time Blake tosses up a ball to himself, and hits it to someone…

They are doing it like a real baseball team, like a good baseball team…

Dissolve to Scoop pitching batting practice, as Joshua hits, Abino pitching as Blake hits, Blake pitching as Abino hits, Nate pitching as Trav hits, Joshua pitching as Wong hits, Eli pitching as Nate hits, and as Eli blows one by him…

Now Eli is hitting, and putting on a show, with cheers from the other players, as well as the stands, especially from Samantha, DJ and Marlana, who are now there in the stands. Renee is also there, but watching quietly, as Marlana attempts to get her to cheer, after Eli smashes one over the homerun wall…

Dissolve to them all now lounging around, on the field near the stand where all the others are. Many of the teen girls are chatting with the ball players, while some of the real young kids, now run around the bases of the field…

Samantha and Renee are hanging out in the dugout, looking out toward Rich, Trisha, Ashley and DJ…

SAMANTHA

So, what do you think about how close your brother

is getting with Rich?

RENEE

I don't know, it's weird, I guess. Only because I didn't

even know he was gay, until you did. I don't care, if

that's what you mean.

SAMANTHA

No, I didn't think you did. I just meant it's kinda cool.

If they get married, you and I are officially related.

Samantha smiling at Renee, who smiles back with a laugh…

Joshua is with Blake, chatting with Hope, Ryder and Jaelyn.

JAELYN

So, Joshua, any luck with Gia, yet?

Joshua a slight blush, as the girls giggle…

JOSHUA

Man, you guys will see. She will fall for me once I

age, a bit.

Girls again giggling.

BLAKE

Who was that new girl I saw playing soccer with you

guys, earlier? The one who wasn't very good.

Girls laughing.

JAELYN

That would be Eva. She's really cool, though.

HOPE

She said her brother is a really good pitcher, but

too busy pouting, to represent his community.

BLAKE

He lose someone special?

HOPE

(shaking head)

That's the thing, both parents are with them, everyone's

healthy. (shrugging) Guess baseball just isn't important

to him, anymore.

BLAKE

I will have to meet this kid…

Hope smiling at him.

HOPE

It's a good way to get in with his sister.

Jaelyn and Ryder laughing, as is Hope, while Blake just turns and grabs his glove. Joshua takes notice, and begins grabbing his bat and glove, heading back to the field…

JOSHUA

Break's over, fellas…

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. GLENWOOD – DAY

Zane tossing batting practice to a random teen ball player, from the Glenwood team. They are on a makeshift field, using the logs of the camp wall as a homerun fence…

Dissolve to Zane going through several drills with the kids, with one of the loggers and another guy, as assistant coaches…

Zane and the teens are having a great time, and practicing hard, but not nearly as talented as the Rough Rider bunch…

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. NIKE WORLD – DAY

Solis tossing batting practice for the Nike ball players, who use the Nike football field, as a makeshift baseball field…

Like Zane's group, they are having fun, practicing hard, but don't look as tough as those Rough Riders…

Eva is watching them practice, as are others. She looks over at her brother, who is off a ways, watching for a moment, before turning and leaving…

She frowns, looks back out at the players, who continue to work hard…

DISSOLVE TO: FLASHBACK

INT. BAKER COMPLEX – DAY

Jennifer and Sarah (Wyatt's wife) are in the game-room with Scout's kids, Hope, Ryder and Bryant, along with Jaelyn and all the other younger kids. Jennifer receives a kiss from Miles, as she leads the children out into the backyard area. Miles then goes into a hallway, walking over and into another room (meeting room), where Hunter sits at the head of a large table.

Grandpa Sam, Leo, Mason, Vincent, Fish, Scout, Zane, Chasin, Wyatt, Gunner, Dakota, Troy, Kate, Jagger, Rich, Greg, April (Hunter's wife), Porter, Jason, Colton and Weston, are all present…

Miles takes a seat…

HUNTER

So, you all know why we're here. Not to vote or

come to any kind of a decision, but simply to voice

our opinions, put our thoughts together, and

discuss it as a family…

Silence a moment…

APRIL

With all due respect, is there really anything to

discuss, or eventually vote on?

April looking around the table, at everyone…

APRIL

I mean, do we really want to deprive the world of

an idea that's (gesturing toward Sam) going on in

his head? All so that we can keep this amazing

place to ourselves?

Most people nodding and smiling, as Grandpa sends April a warm smile…

GRANDPA

Thank you, April. That is very kind of you to say.

LEO

Yes, it was, but we already know the reasons to

move forward with this project. Let us discuss the

cons of such a move.

APRIL

Are there any?

LEO

Billions…they're called people…

Silence along the table, as Gunner and Kate try to hold back a smile, while a few others grimace or roll their eyes…

APRIL

Yes, I mentioned them…as pros…

Gunner smiles again, as do several others…

Everyone looking at Leo, for a response…

LEO

Up until this place was complete, which it's actually

not, it was all about surviving and creating a new

world, a better world…whether in our life time or

the next. Now, it's becoming more that that, and

we're all losing focus on what the real dream is…

and you're all fooling yourselves if you think this

world isn't capable of falling apart, in our lifetime…

if not the very near future. We still need better

weapons, more supplies, helicopters, did I mention

better weapons?

Leo eyeing everyone, with silence…

GUNNER

No one speak, he's not done yet.

Scout and some others crack a smile, as Leo goes on.

LEO

We might very well have to defend this place,

someday, from god knows what kind of an army

and god knows what kind of weapons. You turn

this place into a tourist attraction, and the world

goes to shit, those powerful enough to survive,

will look to continue surviving, right here. Large

groups of ex-military and/or government officials.

I don't even have to explain this, you all already

know it to be true.

GRANDPA

I do…but I also know that in time, we'll have more

than enough to defend this place. Yet, time itself,

is something I don't have. I trust my family to fulfill

those needs, as I have one more dream, I want to

fulfill myself, while I still can.

Grandpa looks around the room at everyone…

GRANDPA

An open mind has always been one of the major keys

of life, for me. I refuse to be one of those people who

live their entire life strongly believing in something,

only to be proved wrong, once in the afterlife. If I see

this new dream of mine come to fruition, it'll mean

putting a hold on the final completion of my biggest

dream, which has already become bigger and better

than ever imagined. I don't want to miss that

opportunity, on the off chance of an apocalyptic event

in the near future, and find myself on my deathbed, in

a world that is still fully functioning…

LEO

Well, let's say the world _is_ still fully functioning, and

leaves us with the time to complete the list of things

we've yet to achieve… You build that theme park, and

invite the world to vacation here, then this place will

be on the radar of every powerful person or group,

once things do stop functioning. You want that on

your mind, while on that deathbed?

SCOUT

Jesus, Leo!

GRANDPA

He makes a good point, but that dilemma is already

In my head, and has been. But, there's no guarantee

this place even survives the world's end, or that the

people of this planet don't leave it for another,

someday.

LEO

Yet, you built it anyhow.

GRANDPA

Exactly… Because it's about more than surviving and

starting over. It's about the life and world that

remains in front of us. Perhaps rather than making

the new world a better place, it helps make this

world a better place…

Most people smiling and nodding…

LEO

Doesn't sound much like the same dream you

raised us on…

DISSOLVE TO: 14 MONTH RECAP

EXT. COMPOUND STADIUM – DAY

Close-up of Monthly Forester (with sound of baseball game being played) dated "May, PA 1", with a picture of a triumphant Rough Rider team, and the headline "Rough Riders dominate first month of season"…

POV pans back from the article, which lays in the lap of a random Rough Rider fan, who now rises to applaud the win, as a player from Zane's Glenwood team just struck out and is walking away from the batters box, as Blake (in catchers gear) pumps his fist and meets Abino (pitcher), between homeplate and the pitchers mound, as the rest of the team heads their way, while congratulating one another…

Joshua runs in from the outfield, high-fiving his teammates, with a huge smile…

The scoreboard reads "Rough Riders 17, Glenwood 4"…

Zane is gathering his ball players, remaining positive…

A few of the convicts are in the background, in the stands, giving Zane a little shit, over his team and the embarrassing loss…

Dissolve to Zane back in the dugout, coaching/cheering his players, who are now playing another game, against Nike World…

The scoreboard reads "Nike 7, Glenwood 6, 9th inning". Glenwood is batting, with a runner on base, as the hitter at the plate swings, and smashes a ball. Zane instantly jumps from the dugout, coming out raising his arms. The ball sails over the fence, in leftfield, landing right below the cabin deck, where Joshua and other Rough Riders are watching…

The hitter jogs the bases, and meets his excited teammates at the plate, and Zane, where they celebrate the walk-off victory!

Those same shit talking convicts are now cheering, from the stands, as are many others, including Eva, who stands next to her parents and brother. Her brother Felix sits quietly, but does reach and pull the Monthly Forester from his sister's hands, and begins looking at it, flipping the page, to a picture of Doc and many others, at the North-end blockade, at the coast. The headline reads "Doc delivers much needed help for Nike and Glenwood baseball teams"…

POV back to the field, where the homerun hitter takes off his helmet, showing his face, as he excitedly walks back toward the dugout, with his teammates…

DISSOLVE TO:

INT. NORTHSIDE COAST BLOCKADE – DAY

There are just a few huffs walking around on one side of the blockade, while tons of them are gathered on the other side. There are a handful of abandoned vehicles on that side, including campers and RV's. It's fairly quiet, until suddenly, a vehicle is heard, approaching on the northside, which grabs the attention of the huffs, who turn to look, as eventually the vehicle arrives, coming into their view, and stopping in the road…

The vehicle remains there, with the huffs approaching, as the vehicle eventually begins slowly backing away, apparently leading the huffs away…

It appears to be working, until suddenly another large group of huffs begin coming out of the brush, from behind the vehicle, and quickly spilling onto the road, blocking them in…

The car stops, and two men (Bobby, Henry, bearded and scruffy) quickly decide to jump out, and run for their lives. They run at an angle, hoping to get around the group of huffs in front of them, and to reach the blockade. Bobby quickly begins shouting to someone else.

BOBBY

YOU GUYS GOTTA GO, NOW! (a few men already

rushing out of the brush) GO, GO, GO, GO, GO, GO!

Also running out of the brush is a few more men, along with a handful of teen boys (all scruffy, filthy), and one woman, holding the hand of an eight-year-old girl. One of the teens (Liam, 18, unshaved), looks like the same boy who hit the game winning homerun, for Zane's Glenwood team. He and the others all meet up with Bobby and the other guy, and continue running at an angle, hoping to get around the enclosing army of huffs…

Their chances do not look good, but it's their only hope, with an unclimbable hilltop on one side of them, and nothing but huffs, everywhere else. The hilltop runs into the blockade. There is a camper parked in a shady area, next to the hilltop. It had been previously surrounded by huffs, who vacated the area after the vehicle had arrived…

Suddenly, people are jumping out and down from that camper, desperately dashing away, and for the blockade. It's three men, and one woman. One of the men is carrying a two or three-year-old boy.

BOBBY

Run towards them!

HENRY

We're not going to make it!

They're not far behind the camper group, who begin running at an angle, as the huffs are almost on them. The woman with the eight-year-old, begins to hesitate, as she watches the camper group met by the huffs, and fighting a losing battle…

BOBBY

KEEP GOING!

LIAM

WE'RE GOING TO DIE!

BOBBY

PUSH THROUGH THEM! IT'S THE ONLY WAY WE

SURVIVE THIS!

TEEN

THE CAMPER?!

BOBBY

NO!

HENRY

CHARGE RIGHT OVER THE TOP OF THE ONE'S THEY'RE

EATING!

They keep charging, as Bobby and Henry jump over the dead/dying camper people, and pushing/punching huffs. Liam and the others slow down, with a look back at the woman and child, and then looking at the dead/dying camper people, and the one with the child, who ceases to cry/scream…

Defeat is in their faces, with no options left…

They can't even see Bobby or Henry, and there is nowhere to go from behind, as the other huffs close in on them. The woman begins weeping, as does the child…

Suddenly, a commotion comes from where Bobby and Henry had disappeared. Liam and the others watch, as the huffs look to be turning around, and then begin dying, while attacked with weapons!

LIAM

Bobby?

Like a complete savage, Doc suddenly appears, making his way through the huffs, with a large machete, and blood all over his face, as he looks over at Liam and the others, while Mike, Bunk, Virgil, Leon, Sage, Skyler and the rest of the cousins, are right behind him…

DOC

COME ON!

Liam and the others begin running toward them, and through the cleared path. Doc helps the woman and her eight-year-old, as they both glance down at the dead boy, from the camper, who suddenly opens his eyes, coming back to life. Doc hands them off to Sage and Skyler, who help them follow after the others, toward the blockade. Doc finds time to quickly deliver a kill shot to the little boy, before a few more kill shots to other huffs, while making his way back…

Bobby and Henry are at the blockade, helping the others climb through, and over it, to the safety of the other side, where a few dead huffs are on the ground…

The others, including Sage, Skyler, the woman and her child, are all making it to the other side, along with the cousins, as Doc, Mike, Bunk, Virgil and Leon are the last to fend off the huffs, before making their way to safety…

Everyone is working to catch their breaths, as one of the teens is practically vomiting, but working hard to keep it in, until losing the battle, once the teen next to him begins vomiting…

Doc simply watches over them all, while catching his own breath, before snapping a couple of pictures of them all…

As he does that, and they regain composure, the new people begin cautiously eyeing Doc and the others…

One of the new men speaks…

MAN

Who are you people?

BOBBY

He means thank you…

DOC

You're welcome. I'm sorry about the one's we

couldn't save.

BOBBY

They weren't with us, and might have actually saved us…

Doc is still eyeing them all, and then begins staring at the teens…

LIAM

What?

DOC

Any of you guys ball players?

The new people all share curious looks with each other, then back at Doc…

DOC

You look like ball players…

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. COMPOUND STADIUM – DAY

Liam is now clean shaved and in a Glenwood baseball uniform, sitting in the stands with Zane and others from their team, watching Nike and the Rough Riders, game…

LIAM

I still can't believe one day I'm fighting, what do

you guys call them?

ZANE

Huffs.

LIAM

One day I'm fighting off huffs and focused on finding

my next meal, the next, I'm smacking a game winning

walk off homer, to the sound of (gesturing toward the

stands/crowd) cheering. That was the surreal part, for

me. All of this, just crazy. It has to be the only place left

in the world where this kind of thing is happening.

ZANE

And it's that kind of thing that pumps the heart of the

amazing man who built it all, and assured its survival

into the new world…

POV travels away from them, up a little further into the stands, finding Hope, Ryder, Jaelyn, Gia and others. Most of them are peeking down toward Liam, and/or the other guys…

RYDER

Is that the one who hit the walk off? (Hope nodding)

He's cute.

JAELYN

Not the day Doc and the other cousins first found him.

That was him in the Monthly Forester, with all the scruff

and facial hair.

Ryder looking down at the picture in the Monthly Forester.

RYDER

Oh my god, that's him?! I didn't know an eighteen-

year-old could even grow that much facial hair?!

HOPE

Umm, Chasin?

Few giggles, as Gia is glancing at picture in Monthly Forester…

GIA

That's the look of a man who's been through hell

and on the run, for six months. A man who might

have still been only a boy, before it all began…

Everyone pondering that thought…

Ryder then staring down toward him…

RYDER

Looks more like a boy, again…

GIA

He'll never be a boy, again. Not after all that they

went through. I've seen it, on the faces of people

who'd only been through a couple weeks of it. Six

months (shaking head), I can't even imagine…

JAELYN

Supposedly there were a lot more of them in their

group. A lot more women and children.

HOPE

(shaking head)

God…

JAELYN

Yeah… Imagine Samantha's journal, times five more

months…

All of them now shaking their heads, at that thought…

GIA

The only child of their group who _did_ survive, is

almost like Griffey or Trisha. Left behind after their

family is gone, to be cared for by strangers…

More shaking heads, as POV travels away, to another spot in the stands, where DJ, Rich, Griffey, Trisha, Ashley, Renee and Samantha, are sitting, as Marlana arrives, holding the hand of the little girl who was part of Liam's group…

Rich smiles at Marlana.

RICH

Hi, Marlana.

MARLANA

Hi, guys. I'd like to introduce Kristen, here. Kristen,

that is Griffey, Trisha, Ashley, Samantha, and Renee.

You already know Rich and DJ.

They all say hi and/or wave, as Kristen moves to somewhat hide herself, behind Marlana…

MARLANA

Renee, like you, Kristen lost her mother, before being

blessed with the security of these walls. She also lost

her older sister, who she misses very much. I remember

you telling me how cool it would be to have a younger

sister. Maybe you and Kristen can help each other out…

Renee not sure how to respond, as DJ helps…

DJ

Hey! What about me?! I've always thought having a

little sister would be cool, too!

RENEE

Dork.

RICH

He is a dork, isn't he? A cute dork, but definitely a dork.

Samantha reaches for Kristen's hand…

SAMANTHA

Hi, Brooke. It's possible we just might start fighting over

you, because I've always wanted a little sister, too!

People in the stands begin clapping, as Samantha and others look to the field, where the game has just ended, and the Rough Riders congratulate each other, on the victory…

Dissolve to Zane and his ball players, entering one of the dugouts.

The Rough Riders are piling into the stands. Joshua, Scoop and others, are joining Gia and the other girls. Blake is approaching Eva, who sits with some other girls, and with her brother close by…

BLAKE

Hey, Eva. Enjoy the game?

EVA

Hi, Blake. I did. You crushed it!

POV moving through the stands, at all the random people from the compound, along with people from both Nike World and Glenwood. Some people you recognize, while others you do not…

Wyatt is standing and holding his new born baby, as he and his wife, Sarah, are waving as they leave the stadium. Jennifer (extremely pregnant) waves to them and remains sitting with her children, August, Jax and Maddox, along with April (Hunter's wife) and Rachel (Gunner's wife)…

POV goes on to a group of teens and young adults from Nike…

GIRL

Nike World just seems lame compared to this place.

Why can't we stay here?

POV comes to Moon and Shine, handing drinks to some of the Compounders, and shaking hands. Not too far from them, are some loggers, sitting back and taking in the sunshine. Not far from them is Conner, standing and chatting with some of the convicts, who are all drinking and laughing…

POV comes to the Queen of Nike, standing in the aisle with Grandpa Sam, Hunter and Gunner. She laughs out loud at something said by Gunner, with smiles and disbelief from both Sam and Hunter…

POV eventually makes its way back to Blake, now standing over next to Eva's brother…

BLAKE

You might not be playing, but I've seen you out here

a couple times, now. You must be at least tempted to

get back out there?

Felix looks out over the field…

FELIX

It's just different, now… (keeps shaking head)

BLAKE

I get it. From what I've heard, you were damn near a

sure thing to make millions playing this game, and on

a stage bigger and much more glamourous than this.

Blake looks out over the field, thinking, then back at Felix…

BLAKE

Who was your favorite player?

FELIX

(looking straight at Blake)

What?

BLAKE

Your favorite player, who was it? Mine was Pudge

Rodrigues. Who did you dream of being like?

Felix chuckles a moment, before responding…

FELIX

The Freak, Tim Lincecum.

BLAKE

Nice! You and Joshua would get along, he loves the

Giants. But, let me ask you this. Where's that "freak"

at, now? (Felix staring at him) Maybe he's still alive,

or maybe he's somewhere in the streets of San

Francisco, more "freaky" than ever before…but where

he's certainly not, is on a mound, pitching in the big

leagues. This _is_ the big leagues, now. I plan to be playing

in the first World Series of the post apocalypse, right

here on this field, in front of these fans. With any luck,

there will be more fields, someday. More communities,

and eventually ball players who have the skills of Pudge

and the Freak, and all the others who we'll never see

again. Maybe next year or years to come, we'll combine

our squads and play championships against teams from

Washington or California.

Blake stares out over the field, and beyond…

BLAKE

That's the kind of thing that was versioned by he

who created this place. Not just for his family to

survive, but a place with the right resources to

ensure baseball survives, and all other aspects of

life. Someday there might be stadiums again, and

broadcasted games, where stories of this field are

told.

Blake stares right at Felix, who is staring right back at him, with full attention…

BLAKE

You have an opportunity to go down in history as

one of the first best baseball players of the PA…to

be remembered like he who had a candy bar named

after him. People who know nothing about baseball,

know that name. Maybe someday, it's your name

they remember…

Blake turns from Felix and looks at Eva, who is staring back at him, as if totally lovestruck…

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. NORTHSIDE BEACH BLOCKADE – DAY

POV of same camper in which those people all came from, and died. It's completely surrounded by huffs, as is the entire area, way more than before…

POV finds Mason, Chasin, Porter, Jason and Doc, along with others, looking over the gathering huffs…

Mason looks to Doc.

MASON

The new recruits, the two guys you found today,

exactly how many of these things did they say they

saw crossing the Megler bridge, into Astoria?

DOC

As far as the eye could see. On both sides. Driving

anywhere through Astoria is completely impossible.

Their words.

MASON

And they're positive they were all coming into Astoria,

rather than actually crossing over into Washington?

DOC

(nodding)

They were.

Mason shaking his head, with a look back out at all the huffs…

MASON

We started having fun too early…

Everyone looking at Mason…

MASON

Too busy playing a kids game as if the problem of

the world has been solved…

PORTER

We should have closed off that bridge and secured

the coastline from here to there, before supplying

entertainment.

JASON

An army of these things is certainly something to

address, but what do you guys have against baseball,

or hope?

MASON

(sarcastically)

Okay, Dad.

Jason laughs.

JASON

Appreciate the compliment, but you know what

I'm saying. We have people to address this issue,

and other people who need to play or watch that

"kids game".

MASON

Agreed. I just don't want to see people getting too

comfortable. The world is still a complete mess, and

that mess could spill into our backyard, in the blink

of an eye.

PORTER

Not to mention that eventually that "mess" could

arrive in the form of an enemy who can think, and

strategize.

MASON

Which is why expanding our "backyard" is not very

high on my dad and Hunter's to do list. Maybe they're

right, (shaking head) I don't know. We're reaching a

point where the smaller groups will diminish, along

with the weak…those left, not really the type you

want to mess with…

Mason again looking out over all the huffs…

MASON

Maybe leaving the dead between us and those other

survivors, is what my dad wants to do, now…

Everyone just pondering that thought, with looks at Mason…

DISSOLVE TO:

INT. NIKE WORLD – DAY

Zane, the Queen (Harris) and other leaders are all wrapping up a meeting.

QUEEN NIKE

Well, unless there's anything else, I believe we're

good, here.

Zane chatting with the Queen, as everyone begins leaving the room, heading outdoors…

ZANE

How much longer you think we can get away with

such easy problems to fix?

QUEEN

That's what my dad keeps saying, but he also says

we're prepared, which helps me sleep at night.

Zane takes notice of Felix approaching him, with his family nearby…

ZANE

Hello, Felix.

FELIX

Hey, coach…

ZANE

Coach?

FELIX

After talking with both you and Blake, and others,

and practically being harassed by my sister, (giving

her a look) I've come to the conclusion that it's my

job to get back on the field, and give the fans

something to cheer about.

Zane looking at Harris and then back to Felix…

ZANE

That's good to hear, man. It's going to make it a

lot harder for me to reach the World Series, against

the Rough Riders, but it's certainly going to make

things interesting.

FELIX

Actually, that's why I called you coach. I'm motivated

to play for you, to beat those Rough Riders, to even

move to Glenwood, and represent my community.

Zane throwing a wild look at Harris, who makes her own wild expression, aimed at Felix…

HARRIS

And just like that you are officially banned from Nike

World. (some laughing) As the Queen of shoes, (more

laughing) I will have your head, if ever shown here,

again!

Everyone laughing, as his family comes in closer, as Zane addresses them…

ZANE

You guys are okay with this?

LUIS

We are okay with your influence on him, and trust

him to be just as safe with you, as we are here, with

her (nodding at Harris).

Scene begins dissolving, as POV finds a few younger kids hiding and watching them…

KID

(excitedly)

That's Zane, next to the Queen. He's the one who

used huffs to win the war that got us this place!

DISSOLVE TO:

INT. COMPOUND (town center) – DAY

The compound has a neighborhood, and even a town, with a town center, where currently there is a large portion of it under some kind of large construction, and even covered up, while work is going on inside, of the covered-up area. It's fairly loud, with saws and hammering, sounds like a ton pf people in there working on it. Grandpa Sam walks outside of it all, with someone else, and shaking his hand…

MAN

It'll definitely be done by then.

GRANDPA SAM

Good deal. It's looks absolutely fantastic, as of now.

Keep up the great work.

Grandpa begins walking away, into what looks like a golf cart, and begins driving it away…

POV pans upward, and begins soaring over the area, revealing just how large it all is…

DISSOLVE TO:

Close-up of Monthly Forester, dated "July, PA 1", and a picture of Zane, Gunner, Blake, Abino, Eli and Joshua, and a headline reading "4th of July Classic, Champs"…

EXT. ROCKAWAY BEACH, SSH – DAY

A huff walks along the beach, suddenly it looks up the beach as the sound of applause is heard. The huff begins slowly walking through the sand, toward the SSH, off in the distance…

Cut to a view of that huff, coming through a pair of binoculars. POV Doc next to Mike, who's watching through the binoculars, as Doc signals Bunk and Virgil, who head toward the huff…

POV through different pair of binoculars, as Bunk and Virgil kill the huff. POV Solis, moving the binoculars away from his face, and eventually turning back around and facing the SSH field, where a game is in progress. He's standing out in the far center field area, up high, and keeping a look out over the area, as someone comes over his radio.

PORTER

(over radio)

Come on down, Solis. You're off duty for the rest of

the day. Lonnie is on his way to cover you.

SOLIS

(into radio)

I'm off duty the moment he arrives…

Cut to a younger convict, hitting a wiffleball, with convicts from the stands cheering, as are the other younger convicts from the dugout, and the one who scores, after the hit. Scoop is on the mound, as Nate tosses him the ball.

SCOOP

We're all right. We're going to score some runs.

Dissolve to Scoop, Nate, Trav, and three other Rough Riders, celebrating the victory, as new teams take over the dugouts, and prepare for the next game. One of the players is looking at Scoop and the team who just won, and speaking to his teammate.

PLAYER

They're going to be tough to beat.

Cut to view of the field from the bar area, inside, where Solis is watching, with Mason, Doc, Porter, Jason and others…

SOLIS

I looked around the town today. It's amazing what

you guys have done, cleaning it up as if it was still a

town. Even the houses and motels look kept up.

DOC

They are. Most of them. Thing with the beach is,

that most of them are already built above the

ground, which means people can sleep in them,

safe and above the dead.

MASON

They're working hard on making as many as they can,

totally huff-proof. Dad wants people eventually able

to vacation here, in motels, and the fancy homes up

on the hills.

SOLIS

Is that really doable? Vacationing here?

MASON

You know my dad, he's a dreamer… No guarantees that

a random huff won't rise from the sea or god knows

where else, but it _will_ be random. You won't have to

worry about being surrounded or outnumbered, by

them, and as long as trained, and aware (shrugging),

vacationers should be alright, in theory…

SOLIS

You sound a bit skeptical…

MASON

Just a bit…

Solis just staring at him, before taking a swig of his drink, and looking back out toward the field…

Dissolve to others now at that same window, watching the game, as the final play takes place, and people begin cheering/clapping. Zane can be seen out there celebrating…

Cut outside to Zane celebrating with Blake, Gunner, Abino, Eli and Joshua. Eli and Joshua are the most excited. Zane smiles as Samantha approaches him with a subdued smile, followed with a hug…

ZANE

I know, I know. It's not the same as last year…

He looks at her, and her face is suddenly full of tears, and he instantly hugs her again.

ZANE

I know, Samantha. I miss him, too!

POV finds Grandpa Sam, near the dugout, watching Zane hold Samantha, as a tear runs down his face…

Dissolve to night, and fireworks blowing up over the sky, as the stadium bleachers are packed with Compounders, Glenwood and Nike people, all cheering the fireworks…

Gunner, Chasin, Blake, Abino, Eli and Joshua are all lighting the fireworks, from the middle of the field, with many other people back behind them, lounging on blankets, on the sand, with fires, watching and cheering the fireworks…

POV outside the hotel, where things are mostly quiet, with only one random huff, near the doors, and one more, approaching the hotel…

DISSOLVE TO:

Close-up of Monthly Forester, dated "August, PA 1". POV moves down to a picture of Felix, pitching from the mound…

EXT. COMPOUND STADIUM – DAY

Felix pitching from the mound, tossing a blazing fastball right past Blake, who swings hard but misses, and heads back for the dugout, as Felix and his teammates head to their dugout, with motivation…

Near homeplate is "World Series PA 1" printed on the field, with baseline chalk. Also printed, is "Game 1"…

Joshua is in dugout, still staring out toward Felix, walking off the field…

JOSHUA

Geez, he's throwing even harder than last time…

Joshua begins jogging back out on the field, next to Eli.

JOSHUA

Good thing we play three games this weekend, and

this guy can't pitch all of them!

ELI

We can beat him…

Dissolve to the batters box, where Abino throws a nasty curve, striking out the hitter, as Abino and the Rough Riders come off the field. The chalk near homeplate now reads "Game 6"…

The scoreboard reads "Glenwood 5, Rough Riders 6".

Blake slaps hands with Abino and others, as they approach the dugout.

BLAKE

Alright come on guys; let's build on that lead; we

don't want to be here next weekend for Game 7,

with you know who, back on the mound.

Blake looks at Abino, who is holding his arm, sore.

BLAKE

Eli, warm up; you're closing this thing.

Joshua patting Eli on the back, and running to the bullpen with him, to warm him up…

Dissolve to Blake on third base, Nate on second, and Trav on first, all of them clapping their hands, as Joshua swings and drills a ball the opposite way, but right to the outfielder in right, who makes the catch, as they excitedly head to their dugout, where Zane is clapping his hands with high energy emotion, motivating his players…

ZANE

Alright, Glenwood this is where we do it; this is

where we score a couple and force these guys to

a seventh game!

His players are pumped…

Dissolve to those players still pumped, as they now have a runner at second base, and Eli delivering a pitch, which blows right past the hitter, for strike 3! Eli throws his hands in the air, with Blake approaching from behind the plate, as well as all the others. Scoop, Nate, Trav, Abino, Joshua, Wong, Pav and all the other Rough Riders, are running right for the mound, where they all pile on top of Eli…

There are tons of fans at the stadium, standing and cheering. Even the convicts are enjoying the celebration…

GW stands next to Stix, both clapping hands…

DISSOLVE TO: FLASHBACK

INT. BAKER COMPLEX (meeting room) – DAY

Everyone still sitting around the table, as Grandpa looks over at Fish…

GRANDPA

Fish?

Fish just looks at him…

GRANDPA

Thoughts?

Fish hesitates and looks around the room, coming to Leo…

FISH

I don't disagree with Leo's concerns, (looking at

Grandpa) nor do I yours. Great points made, all

around.

Grandpa shaking his head with a light laugh…

GRANDPA

How about you make a point or two of your own, and

quit sneaking your way around my questions, like you

have since you were a boy. (again shaking head with

smile) Grown ass man trying to pull that same crap.

Few chuckles around the room, especially from Scout, who smiles…

FISH

Figured at your age I could still get away with it. I

guess I don't see the need to help you decide what

to do, when we all know you'll move forward with

this project, as you should. If your dream will bring

smiles and excitement to others, as it has Samantha,

then you don't need mine or anyone else's vote.

Dissolve to Scout, now sharing her thoughts, with a look at Leo…

SCOUT

I love you, big brother, and agree with your concerns…

I just wouldn't dare give up this opportunity, over

them. A place like (gesturing toward Grandpa) what's

going on in his mind, along with opening up _this_ place,

is the kind of thing that makes the _world_ a better place.

Dissolve to Hunter, speaking…

HUNTER

I have grandchildren who I want to share that park with,

and like Fish said, think of all the other families out there

who will make memories here, at the park, and the SSH,

which will surely become a chain…

Dissolve to Mason, speaking…

MASON

The theme park yes, but opening up our home,

(shaking head) no…

Leo nodding in appreciation of Mason's answer, while dissolving to Jason speaking…

JASON

My nephew will kill me if I was to vote against

something like the Land of the Great Northwest!

Are you kidding me?! As for the compound…

(shaking head) If I honestly believed we were in

our 11th hour, I would feel different, but (shrugging).

Dissolve to Vincent, without much life in his expression, as he begins speaking…

VINCENT

I'm good with whatever the family wants to do…

Greg looks at his dad, then jumps in…

GREG

He's full of crap; he's dying to ride the Gorger and

the Volcano, Mt. St. Helens or whatever you're

calling it.

Some laughs.

SCOUT

The Lewis and Clark expedition!

DAKOTA

Sneaker wave!

RICH

I want to hug Bigfoot!

Lots of laughs…

Dissolve to Gunner, speaking…

GUNNER

I'm either way on the compound, but if had to

choose, I'd probably agree with Leo. But Land of

the Great Northwest and Bigfoot territory, has to

happen! People will come from all over the world

to see Bigfoot, dashing through random parts of

the park. (some laughs) No, seriously people, you

have no idea how big that will be! People chasing

after him trying to get a picture, or Rich trying to

get his hug.

Everyone, including Rich, breaking out with laughter…

Dissolve to Troy, speaking…

TROY

I agree with Dad. Leave the compound out of it.

I would never vote against the (shaking head)

theme park though.

KATE

I agree; leave the compound out of it, but, sorry

Dad, the park _has_ to happen.

LEO

I can handle the park. I personally wouldn't do it,

but it's the compound I feel mostly strongly about.

We have to leave it out of this project.

Dissolve to Wyatt, speaking…

WYATT

Maybe now that I'm freshly married (a few cheers),

I'm seeing things differently, because after listening

to my beautiful wife go on and on about this place

and the idea of that theme park, it makes me think

like Fish, and how he wants others to experience

what he can't wait to experience with Samantha.

Scout nodding with an emotional smile…

Dissolve to Chasin, speaking…

CHASIN

I'm fully with Dad and Leo, on the compound. It's

ours, and we share it with those we know and trust,

that's it. As for the park, I won't be standing in the

way of that. Walt Disney has _nothing_ on my grandfather.

Few chuckles/cheers…

Dissolve to Porter speaking…

PORTER

Park, yes, absolutely. Compound, no, (shaking head)

definitely not.

Dissolve to Zane, speaking…

ZANE

I'm happy to see the park is not a question, even

conceded by dear old Dad…but I'm a little

disappointed to see so much concern with the

compound. I love sharing it with my ball players, and

their families. We could be sharing it with families

around the world. Meeting new people who just

might invest, and become a part of this place, a part

of us. There could be more Porters and Jasons out

there; more Coltons and Westons. Someone in the

family might find love, through such an idea…

Zane looking around the room, with the attention of everyone, and a smile of pride on the face of Fish, as well as Grandpa…

ZANE

The money to be made, will go directly into the

compound, and the rest of those ever so important

resources, and then even into expanding. Science is

changing every day. Natural resources are becoming

the new way of the world, and we'll need to make

updates. The longer the world goes without ending,

the more we'll learn how to survive it, the more our

family of the future will learn to survive it. We'll need

a lot more than just the fire power that my father is

so concerned with. We'll need real capital to make

the kind of updates that this place will require, over

the years, and that capital will certainly be made, by

opening this amazing place, to the world…

Others nodding/smiling in agreement…

DISSOLVE TO: 14 MONTH RECAP

Close-up of Monthly Forester, dated "September, PA 1", and with a headline reading "Trouble in Washington?"…

EXT. SSH WIFFLEBALL STADIUM – DAY

Doc swings and hits a ball deep to left, in the gap, as he runs past first and toward second base, but suddenly slowing, and stopping before even arriving.

LEON

What are you (cutoff)

DOC

SHHH!

Doc listens, as do all the others, and looking upward. It's just Mike, Bunk, Virgil, Sage, Skyler and the rest of the cousins. Suddenly, what sounds like a helicopter, is heard. Eventually it grows much louder. Doc begins racing off the field, into the stands, and climbing to the top. Others are following him, as they all stand and watch a single helicopter leave the coastline, heading toward the background hills/mountains, and eventually disappearing up over the top of them…

They all stand there, now staring at Doc, and him them…

CUT TO:

EXT. COMPOUND GARAGE – DAY

Porter and Jason are dashing for the garage.

POV cuts inside garage where Mason, Chasin, Dakota, Cleo, Mayday, Gia and others, are all packing up the caravan, as Porter and Jason enter, soon followed by Hunter and April. Hunter is on his radio.

RELAYER

(over radio)

Zane says he's on his way, and will meet you there!

CUT TO:

EXT. GLENWOOD CAMP – DAY

Zane rushing toward the vehicles, and begins loading up his hummer, as GW and others are loading up other vehicles, as quickly as possible…

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. HIGHWAY 6 – DAY

Mason speeding his hummer along the highway, followed by Mayday and the others…

Dissolve to another part of Highway 6, where it's Zane in his hummer, speeding along, and followed by others…

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. LEO'S BEACH CAMP – DAY

Mason comes to a speeding stop, near the gates of Leo's camp, as do the others. They quickly begin piling out. Doc and his main crew of cousins are also there. Everyone is armed, but trying to remain unthreatening…

Men from the camp begin standing on the walls, with guns of their own, and watching Mason and his people approach…

Mason motions the others to lower their weapons, and is about to speak, before stopping as the gates begin opening, with Anthony, Dylan and a few others, walking out, but no sign of Leo…

ANTHONY

I take it you saw the helicopter?

MASON

I take it you have an explanation?

ANTHONY

It took us by complete surprise, all of us…except

for Leo…

MASON

What the hell are you talking about?

DYLAN

He knew them. Not at first, but once they landed,

he knew the guy who came out.

MASON

Where the hell _is_ Leo?

DYLAN

He freaking left with them!

MASON

What?!

Anthony nodding…

MASON

Who was the guy? Where did they go?

ANTHONY

There's a lot you don't know about Leo, about

some bad people he got mixed up with.

CHASIN

The kind of people powerful enough to survive

this long?

PORTER

The kind of people with a helicopter?

MASON

What kind of bad people?

ANTHONY

The mob, kind.

DYLAN

The kind who know about your compound.

Mason and his group not looking thrilled at that news…

ANTHONY

They started asking questions about it. He gave

them a bunch of lies. I believe he went with them

to keep them from trying to take it.

MASON

Jesus Christ, what the hell are you talking about?

ANTHONY

He told them the army took it over, and that they

had tanks and helicopters, a ton of men, and had

wiped out the Glenwood Camp. I didn't catch the

guy's name, but he kept talking about someone

named Victor, and Leo kept demanding to go back

with them.

DAKOTA

He _wanted_ to go with them?

DYLAN

Yeah, because he's crazy! We owe the man everything,

but he's been trying to heal from something he can't

beat, not without his medication. The guy knew it, too,

and mentioned they had some. Maybe they'll get him

the help he needs.

Mason, Dakota and the others, completely mystified, and staring at one another…

MASON

And they just happen to have his medication?

What the hell is going on, here?

ANTHONY

They might have just been telling him what he wanted

to hear. He's not all crazy. He was purposely making up

stories as if they were real, all to keep them from going

after the compound. He made them believe that's why

he's not medicated, due to losing the compound and his

stash.

DYLAN

He was acting like he wanted them to help him get

the compound back, but you could tell he was working

them. Making them think only a "crazy" person would

attempt such a thing.

DAKOTA

(upset)

And you people just let him go? You could have

easily taken them and their helicopter!

Cleo calming Dakota…

ANTHONY

We follow Leo's lead. If he had ordered us to take

those guys, that's exactly what we would have done.

DAKOTA

He's not himself, right now! If he was, he would have

certainly ordered you to do just that! Jesus Christ!

Gunner moving in to help Cleo, with Dakota.

MASON

So, what did he say before leaving? Was he planning

to ever return?

ANTHONY

Like I said, he was purposely acting crazier than he

actually is. It was obvious, and then confirmed when

he gave me a wink (Dakota throwing him a look),

while climbing on the chopper. (shrugging) All I can

think is that he wants to throw them off of this area,

and your compound. How he plans to return…

Anthony just shrugging, as everyone just stares at him, and one another…

Anthony now looks at Mason…

ANTHONY

There's something else you need to know…

Why I believe them to be mobsters…

Mason and everyone else staring right at Anthony…

Dissolve to twenty minutes later, with Mason shaking his head, looking away from Anthony and at the ground, before quickly turning at the sound of several quickly approaching vehicles, as Zane and his men arrive. Zane is quick to hop out and join Mason and the others. He glances over at Anthony, who is now closer to the gates, and on the radio with someone, as one of their vehicles is meeting him at the gate. He hops inside, and they drive over toward Mason, with window down, and speaking. He's now wearing shades and a hat.

ANTHONY

We have a team of hunters at the base of the hill,

who need some assistance.

MASON

Need some help?

ANTHONY

(as driving away)

No thanks, just car issues.

Zane glancing at him as they drive away, then to Dylan who remains behind, eyeing Zane, GW and the others…

Mason begins pulling Zane to the side, filling him in…

Porter and Jason walk to Dylan, and begin chatting…

Cleo holds Dakota, who is a bit emotional/frustrated…

Mayday, Gia and other soldiers, are getting as close to the gates as they can, peeking inside…

Gunner is near Cleo and Dakota, as is Chasin, who now leaves to approach Mason and Zane, with a nod at both Stix and GW, who begin approaching Mayday and his soldiers…

Chasin arrives next to his dad, who continues to update Zane…

ZANE

What the…(shaking head)

MASON

There's more… He went on to mention Mary, and

how she's not who she claimed to be. Something

about her adopted as a baby for a reason, which was

to keep her mobster ties from others, others like your

father, and all of us. She and her family had been

working Leo over, ever since the beginning. According

to him, she did love Leo, which conflicted with how

her family wanted her to feel.

ZANE

(wide-eyed)

What are you saying? That she was supposed to be

scamming him the entire time? To do what? Screw

over our entire family?

MASON

There's really no way of knowing. This guy and this

place is just something Leo was using as extra

protection against whatever threat he saw these

people as. All Anthony seems to know, is that at some

point Leo discovered who Mary really was, and

apparently, she turned against her family, I don't know.

ZANE

Whoever they are, Dad sure seems scared of them.

To do all this, to go with them… (shaking head) I knew

that bitch was always up to something!

Zane shaking his head…

Dissolve to them all in their vehicles, driving down the dirt road, and passing Anthony and his hunters, who are hauling an entire load of dead animals…

GUNNER

That is some serious grub…

DISSOLVE TO:

INT. BAKER COMPLEX (meeting room) – DAY

Grandpa and Hunter in disbelief, as they take in the news. Zane also present, along with Stix…

HUNTER

The mob? In Washington?

MASON

Anthony said they had some sort of safehouse in

the Washington coast range.

GRANDPA

(shaking head)

Leo…son, what did you get yourself involved with?

Grandpa suddenly looks up at everyone…

GRANDPA

Is this why he was so adamant about protecting this

place? He knew someone already had their eyes on it?

Everyone just staring at one another…

ZANE

He must have been. Why else the charade?

DAKOTA

Because he's full on crazy. He might actually believe

what he was telling them.

MASON

Then why the wink?

PORTER

He could have been winking at his guys, as if to

say "I got this", when he really has no idea what

he's up to…

ZANE

It makes sense (shaking head)…but I don't think so.

If those people really do want the compound, and

why wouldn't they, then the story he made up, is

exactly the kind of move he would make.

DAKOTA

Shit…you're right…

Everyone silently pondering the situation…

DISSOLVE TO:

Close-up of Monthly Forester, dated "November, PA 1", with a headline reading "Happy Holidays, it's okay to be merry, again!", and a picture of Joshua and the Rough Riders, cutting down multiple Christmas trees…

INT. ZANE'S GLENWOOD CABIN – DAWN

Pepsi wakes, and moves over to look at Zane, who is already awake, and staring at the ceiling, lost in thought. She smiles and then begins pushing/rolling him over, to his surprise and bewilderment at first, until she climbs over him, and begins massaging his back.

PEPSI

Roll on over; let me rub some of that stress away.

He closes his eyes and relaxes as she grinds into his back…

PEPSI

You have been a different person, ever since the

news of your father.

ZANE

It's really not him, as much as it's the family he

married into. I always thought it was just her.

No idea that her damn family would come out of

the shadows of an apocalyptic world, to bite us in

the ass.

PEPSI

It's been over two months. You really think you

have to be worried about them?

ZANE

If they're smart, I do. They can send a team here,

to scout the area and easily find out Leo was

feeding them shit. Taking over that compound will

go straight to the top of their list.

PEPSI

But, do you really believe with all the people we

have, all the weapons, that even mobsters would

be a serious threat? Isn't your family just as

dangerous to mess with, as the mob?

Zane a laugh, followed with both Coke and Chance climbing the ladder and entering the loft, jumping on the bed as Zane picks them up and is tickling them, to the sound of a ton of laughter…

COKE

You guys need to get out of bed. It's Thanksgiving!

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. COMPOUND FIELD – DAY

Joshua running and diving for Eli, but missing his ribbon (playing touch football), as Eli scores the touchdown, doing a silly dance as he rubs it in Joshua's face.

ELI

Turkey Bowl touchdown, baby!

Samantha, Marlana, Scout, Renee, Brooke, Griffey and many others, are watching and laughing…

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. GLENWOOD WALL – DAY

Divit stands up on the wall, looking up at the sky. He and other guards who are around, all are bundled up. Zane and Stix are climbing up, with a look at Divit…

ZANE

What do you think?

DIVIT

I think it looks and smells like a white Christmas,

and I'm not just saying that because I've always

dreamed of one.

Zane smiling.

DIVIT

If it's already falling and sticking at the compound,

it'll probably be the same thing here, fairly soon, or

worse, it might just be freezing rain, here.

ZANE

It's so weird, not having a real weather report,

(looking at Divit) no offense. I guess we better

get the rest of the relayers home. Everyone west

is already evacuated. Let's do the same with

everyone east. Doesn't seem cold enough to hit

the city, but I see no reason to take any chances…

STIX

I agree.

ZANE

Home for the holidays.

STIX

(into radio)

Relayers, time to pack it up and come on home.

Please pass that down the line, and no one leaves

until everyone has confirmed they are abandoning

their post, due to possible incoming weather, over…

RELAYER

(over radio)

Ten-four, it's about time!

Zane stares up at the sky…

ZANE

You really think we're in for a white Christmas?

DIVIT

I'd be willing to bet my supper, on it. I think it'll warm

up quickly, but not down low, at first. Wise decision

bringing everyone in; freezing rain is no joke.

STIX

Worried about making it to the compound, tonight?

ZANE

That, or not making it back. We've got other people

planning on travel this evening and tomorrow. We

can't have people getting stuck out there…

RELAYER

(over radio)

Glenwood, we have incoming news of one motorcycle,

leaving highway 26, now heading west on 6.

Zane looking at Stix…

STIX

(into radio)

Continue with the evac, but wait until he passes

before leaving. Keep us posted…

RELAYER

(over radio)

Absolutely…Wait, hold on…

They all wait several moments, before receiving more information over the radio…

RELAYER

(over radio)

Oh shit…you're not going to believe this…

CUT TO:

INT. RELAY TREE HOUSE

A relayer using binoculars to look down toward the road, as the other relayer is quietly preparing to speak over the radio.

POV through binoculars, of a few men easily killing off a few huffs who were blocking the road, as someone on a motorcycle comes driving into the scene. The binoculars come to one of the men, waiting by the car, holding a bloody blade. His face is not seen yet, as POV slowly goes up his body, as the other relayer can be heard speaking into the radio.

RELAYER

(off-screen, into radio)

Yes, he's positive. It's Grover!

POV begins to dissolve, just before the face of Grover is revealed, or can be made out…

DISSOLVE TO: PRESENT TIME

"Tommee Profitt - Carol of the Bells – Epic Cinematic Piano Instrumental" (from beginning)

EXT. COMPOUND – NIGHT

Close-up of the ground where fresh snow has covered it, and continues to fall. Eventually feet/boots are seen, walking into POV, and through the snow, followed by many more pairs of feet, following, one after another…

MUSIC hits .11 mark, and cuts to the Guardian of the huffs, in her underground home, as she quickly turns her head, looking toward the door and staircase leading up…

MUSIC .14, cuts back to the feet, continuing to march forward in the snow…

As POV slowly pans back, you can see they have backpacks and are carrying weapons, but can't see their faces in the dark, but there are tons of them, some unseen as they keep marching forward…

MUSIC .30, cuts to the Guardian, stepping up out of her hole in the ground, quickly looking out into the woods, and at her chained-up huffs, who appear to be overly excited…

She begins walking forward, in perfect formation, avoiding the grasp of her huffs, and disappearing into the dark snowy woods…

MUSIC .45, cuts inside to compound, where everyone is gathered at the town square area, in celebration of Christmas Eve, and having their epic snowball fight. All of them, launching snowball after snowball at one another, and full of laughter and smiles…

MUSIC .54, cuts back to the snowy woods, where the feet of tons of people continue marching forward. POV the guardian, carefully/gracefully moving by her huffs, and near some brush, where she peeks outward…

MUSIC 1.04, cutting back inside the compound, to the celebration and snowball fight. While many still throw snowballs, others are happily hugging, playing with their little kids, and reaching for warm drinks. Joshua, Blake and Eli lead a few Rough Riders, into a group charge, as they send dozens of snowballs at Mayday, Gia and other soldiers. They turn to retreat, but are instantly bombed by Sheriff Dave, Porter, Jason, Rich, DJ, Cleo and Dakota…

MUSIC 1.23, cutting to the Guardian, in slow-motion, rushing back past her huffs, in perfect stride, desperate to warn the others…

MUSIC 1.26, cutting to the approaching people, and panning back, revealing they have people on horses. Headlights can now be seen, as trucks are slowly making their way through the snow, and around all the people on foot…

MUSIC 1.40, cutting to the Guardian, still racing (in slow-motion) through the woods, and past the area leading down toward the underground huffs.

MUSIC 1.44, cutting inside of compound, where everyone is having a grand time…

MUSIC 1.48, cutting to the Guardian, in slow-motion, racing into the brush of the compound wall, and disappearing…

MUSIC 1.55, cutting inside of compound, to everyone having a grand time…

MUSIC 1.59, cutting to the large group of people who are now entering the open field, and spilling out into it…

MUSIC 2.06, cutting to the guardian, running in slow-motion, and with all her might…

MUSIC 2.08, cutting inside of compound, to the same grand time…

MUSIC 2.11, cutting to Abino in guard tree house, nervously taking notice of the large group, as he dashes for the rope of the bell…

MUSIC 2.14, cutting to the guardian, reaching the rope of the bell…

MUSIC 2.16, cutting to the large group in the field, approaching the gates, as POV quickly goes over the top of them all, and back the direction they came from, over the empty woods…

MUSIC 2.21, as POV finds a whole entire new bunch of people, coming out from the woods, many of them on horses, and many more on foot…

MUSIC 2.30, as POV expands enough to see that what looks like hundreds more, jogging out of the brush, through the snow, and over the snow tracks of that first group. As the song begins to dissolve and fade away, you can continue to see many more men, jogging out of the brush, as hundreds of them are heading directly for the compound…

MUSIC ends…

BLACK

CREDITS

 **THE** **END**


	21. Season 3, Episode 5 (Mid Season Finale)

ABOVE THE DEAD . com

Season 3, Episode 5 (mid season finale)

"White Christmas"

INTRO

BLACK...

"Carol of the Bells – Epic Music Version (from beginning)

FADE IN:

EXT. COMPOUND BELL – NIGHT

Music beings as scene is still dark, and remains dark while slowly fading in, to a shot of the bell in the dark, hanging there motionlessly…

MUSIC hits .18 mark, and cuts to shot of the group in the field, approaching the gates, with trucks full of people, it's dark and difficult to see them…

MUSIC .23, as POV travels over the first group, through the dark snowy woods, and over their snow tracks, heading in direction of the other group…

MUSIC .38, as POV finds the much larger group, who are now slowing down, while their leader sits atop his horse, signaling them to ease their jog, and begin walking forward, in the dark, without lights…

POV continues to pan back, revealing the endless amount of men, mostly on foot, with just a small handful on horses…

MUSIC .55, cuts to the bell, remaining still for a second, then instantly ringing the next second!

MUSIC .57, cutting inside to the Christmas celebration, where everyone instantly goes from festive to complete shock, followed with a complete rush, as most the fighters begin racing away, while most the female parents are racing to reach their children, many of who begin crying/panicking. Hunter is on his radio, Rough Riders are looking at Blake for instruction, who quickly begins leading them all away, as everyone fights the snowy conditions, to rush away from the back end of the compound, toward the front…

MUSIC 1.15, cutting back outside compound to first group, halfway across the field, heading toward gates…

MUSIC 1.20, cutting back inside compound, to Porter and others, who are now speeding away in vehicles…

MUSIC 1.23, as one vehicle slides in snow, hitting another vehicle from behind, Rough Riders are passing by, on horses…

MUSIC 1.26, cutting back out to field, where first group continues toward gates…

MUSIC 1.30, cutting to the Guardian, as she rushes through an underground tunnel, running as fast as she can…

MUSIC 1.34, cutting inside compound, as Porter and other vehicles are speeding through the snow, onto Baker lane, and rushing through the long corridor, toward the gates…

Many compounders are at the walls, quickly climbing up into the tree houses, or toward the wall catwalk…

MUSIC 1.41, cutting out to field, where first group reaches the gates, coming to a halt…

POV compounders on the catwalks and in the tree houses, looking down at them…

POV members of the first group, looking up toward the top of the wall…

POV Porter behind the gates, instructing Blake, who arrives on horse with the Rough Riders, all prepared to protect the gates.

POV people in the tree houses/catwalk, readying their weapons…

MUSIC 1.59, cutting to Chasin, Gunner, Wyatt, Jason, Rich, Dakota, Cleo and others, all racing motored scooters, through the underground tunnels below the field…

MUSIC 2.04, cutting to Hunter on his radio, next to his wife April, and Grandpa Sam.

Cut to Mason in tree house, holding a radio in one hand, as he looks down toward the group at the gates…

Cut to Mayday leading Gia and other soldiers up into another tree house, with some serious firepower, including an RPG, held by Gia…

Doc leads many of the cousins, to another tree house, and spots along the catwalk…

The Rough Riders look nervous, as does Joshua, as his Dad (holding a gun) pats him on the back, before climbing up the ladder, toward the catwalk…

Scout is hugging an emotional Samantha, and handing her off to Hope and Ryder, as Scout hops into the back of a truck, as Solis quickly speeds off, down the corridor, toward the gates/wall…

MUSIC 2.28, cutting to Chasin and the motored scooter group, now off their bikes and quickly arming up, before approaching the hatch in the ground…

MUSIC 2.33, cutting to the Guardian, rushing out of her underground tunnel, continuing to rush through the woods, almost as if running away from the fight…

MUSIC 1.37, cutting to first group, as one of them lowers his hood, looking up toward the wall…

POV of everyone up on the wall, looking down at him, including Mason in the tree house, and then quickly speaking into his radio…

MUSIC 1.47, cutting down to that guy, as the gates begin opening in front of him…

Porter walks out, soon followed by Mason, and others, walking right up to the man…

MUSIC is fading to an end, as POV finally reveals the man as Zane (bloody/filthy), with Stix, Queen Nike, and basically EVERYONE from both Glenwood and Nike World…

MUSIC ends…

DISSOLVE TO:

THEME TUNE/CREDITS

POV the ringing bell, as it slowly ceases to swing, and coming to a complete stop, as opening credits roll…

DISSOLVE TO: 14 MONTH RECAP (earlier that day)

EXT. HIGHWAY 6 – DAY

POV through binoculars, as Grover (can't see his face) climbs back into his vehicle, as the motorcycle drives off. Grover's vehicle turns around, and heads the opposite direction…

RELAYER

(off-screen, over radio)

Whatever he was writing, he gave to the biker, who

is now heading back toward you guys, but for some

reason Grover and his guys turned around, heading

back the way they came from.

CUT TO:

EXT. GLENWOOD CAMP – DAY

Zane, Stix and Divit are climbing down off the wall, as the relayer completes that last line, over the radio…

ZANE

(into radio)

Alright, sit tight. If we don't hear from you, you'll

hear from us.

RELAYER

Copy…

Zane looks to Stix…

ZANE

What'd he do? Write us some kind of letter, and give

it to the biker to deliver to us? Why are they turning

around? More men down the road? In some sort of

trouble, or something?

STIX

What kind of trouble, you think?

Zane shrugging.

ZANE

Could be anything. Herd of huffs, car issues, the

weather. I can't figure why else he'd turn around,

or send the biker onward.

Zane shaking head in total bewilderment…

Kemp is ordering the convicts to arm themselves, while he and Lester open up the armory, handing out weapons to everyone, who then begin rushing for the walls…

Mothers are gathering their children and teens, although several teens are heading for the armory, and joining the fight, as are the loggers and most other men…

Pepsi is gathering all mothers with children, yelling for them all to gather in the mess hall. One of her friends is already guiding Coke and Chance to the mess hall, leading them inside, and holding doors open for the others…

Jones is gathering with some men, with a smile and sense of excitement…

Dissolve to everyone in their positions, along the wall and up top of it…

It's dead quiet…

Until the biker can be heard, in the distance, before quickly arriving, turning and speeding over the Gales Creek bridge, and right up to the gates, coming to a skidding stop…

Zane and the others just stare at him, as he slowly gets off his bike, and removes his helmet. He is indeed the same guy who delivered Grover's letters, and he is pulling out another one. He looks surprised that they were expecting him…

BIKER

Grover wanted to be here himself, but our army

was temporally delayed by an attack, which is a

perfect example of why he needs his Glenwood

army to join the party. (waving letter) The letter

explains the rest. Take some time to process it,

and make your decisions, if your new "Grover"

will even allow you.

He drops the letter, climbs back on his bike while placing on his helmet…

BIKER

We'll all be back, real soon.

He rides off…

Dissolve to him riding down the highway, with the voiceover of Zane, reading the letter…

ZANE

(voiceover)

Yes, I am him, yes, I have been gone a long while,

and yes, I have my stories, as I'm sure do you.

Perhaps we'll all sit around the campfire, someday,

and catch up on those stories, but for now I'll get

right to the point.

Dissolve to the biker riding off the road, crossing over from highway 6, to highway 26, and back up onto the road, speeding west, and hauling ass…

ZANE

(voiceover)

I gave you all this life, and it's time to pay your dues,

but with more rewards to come. Enemies are

everywhere, as my people are busy fighting new ones,

at this very moment.

Dissolve to Grover's vehicle, slowing down as it arrives along highway 26, where a huge caravan is waiting for him, with gunfire damage to a few of the vehicles in the front…

ZANE

(voiceover)

We plan to annihilate them, possibly preventing them

from becoming your problem, because your problem

 _is_ our problem, as ours is yours.

Grover's car stops, as he climbs out (back to POV), looking at the damage, as a woman (Jordan) is approaching him (his face still unseen). She begins speaking to him, and pointing off toward the brush, off of the highway…

ZANE

(voiceover)

That's the point I'm trying to make. It's time to become

one, and separate yourselves from the imposter, who

claims to be me. You thought I was dead, so I am more

than forgiving, for the leadership you gave this man,

but there is more to this story, and you no longer have

to answer to him.

Jordan turns around and signals her people, as a large group of armed men begin running off into the brush. She runs toward them, catching up, as they disappear into the woods…

ZANE

(voiceover)

He has his own people to lead, and his own issues to

resolve. My own resolve is to complete the dream that

was began by my late mother, Mary, and my father, Leo.

Grover finally turns around, with a smile, revealing himself as Anthony…

ZANE

(voiceover)

What the fuck…

Dissolve to Zane, finishing the letter, with shock on his face as well as Stix, GW, Divit, and others close by…

ZANE

(reading letter)

I will elaborate on that dream, upon my arrival, but yes,

Zane, I am the consequences of your father's affair with

my mother, the consequences that he has already

accepted, and has more than proven his loyalty, to me.

Zane angrily crumbling up the paper, and shouting "FUC", right as scene cuts, before he can finish the word…

CUT TO:

EXT. HIGHWAY 26 (Grover's caravan) – DAY

POV of the large caravan, with Grover ("Anthony") talking with others.

GROVER

Jordan said they just came from the side of the road,

and opened up fire? Without any idea who they were

messing with?

MAN (Jeb)

There were a lot of them, though.

GROVER

That's why we're taking them out, now, before they

 _do_ become a threat.

Suddenly, they can hear massive gunfire, off in the far distance, as Grover begins smiling and pumping his fist…

GROVER

YEEEEAAAAAHHHHHH!

Jeb eyeing Grover's reaction…

CUT TO:

EXT. WOODS/BRUSH – DAY

Grover's men are stepping forward, through the woods, while firing their weapons, and killing several men, as tons more flee through the woods, taking a few shots of their own, as they retreat…

Dissolve to Jordan on radio, with a quick flinch, as one of the dead, begins to raise as a huff, before killed by one of Jordan's men…

JORDAN

(into radio)

Yeah, they were just chilling in here, probably waiting

for us to leave. No sign of a camp. We killed close to a

dozen, while maybe fifty more fled through the woods.

GROVER

(over radio)

Waiting for permission? I want fifty more dead people.

JORDAN

(into radio)

You really want us going in deeper? We're bound to

take casualties, and it could be dark before we deal

with your brother.

GROVER

(over radio)

I'm heading there, now. You guys finish these bastards

off, and meet us there. Leave a survivor or two, someone

to spread the word of fear.

Jordan an unusual smile, and glance at one of the other guys (Mick)…

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. GLENWOOD CAMP – DAY

A light snow is now falling, but not yet sticking, as Grover's vehicle follows the biker, over the Gales Creek bridge, and toward the gates of Glenwood…

They are followed by several other vehicles, as they all begin parking in front of the walls…

Grover climbs out, with a smile at the completion of the walls, and glancing up toward top of the wall, as his smile fades, at the sight of Zane…

GROVER

So…do I call you Zane, Grover, or…brother?

Zane just stares back down at him, with both Stix and GW at his side. Grover just stares back at him, with dead silence for several moments…before Zane finally breaks the silence…

ZANE

Why now?

More silence as Grover hesitates to answer…

ZANE

And what's your dream? We're more than ready for

you to elaborate on that…

GROVER

You can ask your father, that, if you ever see him, again.

He's doing his part, and now I'm doing mine. (speaking

louder, for the convicts to all hear him) Taking over

your compound, is the dream. My family from

Washington, will be extremely pleased to arrive and see

that I have gift wrapped that baby, for them, just in time

for Christmas dinner. So, I'm here to give my men the

opportunity to come play for the winning side.

(becoming dead serious) I want my men, back, and I

want them now.

More silence, as Zane looks at both Stix and GW, and then down below, and over at other convicts, who are atop the wall…

ZANE

I don't believe any of them want to go with you. I

believe they already have access to that compound,

and will defend it at any cost.

JONES

(off-screen)

Speak for yourself! I'm with Grover!

MALIK

Hell yeah; me too!

A few others voice their agreement, as does all the men inside of the DC, as Grover is heard shouting from other side of wall.

GROVER

(off-screen)

THAT'S RIGHT! (cut to Grover) Because Grover gave

you (gesturing toward the walls) this, and now he'll

give you that compound!

ZANE

(off-screen)

YOU MAKE ANY KIND OF MOVE WHATSOEVER ON

THAT COMPOUND AND YOU'RE A DEAD MAN!

Silence follows, before Grover speaks…

GROVER

I will be back, in the next hour or two. Every man, logger,

woman, child, who wishes to leave this place and live at

the compound, is free to do so. Including those in the DC.

Gather your things, and prepare to leave. You have until I

return, to make your decision.

RANDOM CONVICT

(off-screen)

WE'RE WITH YOU, GROVER!

Zane with a look of irritation, and glancing back down at Grover, as he gives Zane one last serious look, before climbing back inside his vehicle, as they all begin pulling away…

DISSOLVE TO: FLASHBACK

INT. PRISON BASKETBALL COURT – DAY

Jones sitting at table, talking and watching as some of those same basketball players of his, are playing. The same guy who dunked against GW's team, dunks a shot now. Jones is sitting with Paul, Shade, Malik and others…

PAUL

He sure looks like he could play…

JONES

Among other things…

They all begin eyeing GW (25ish), who is lifting weights…

SHADE

Might be a good way to approach him, which I

haven't seen a single person try to do, yet.

JONES

Which is rude, for a guy on his first day. There's a

yard tournament next week. Invite him on over,

let's tell him about it.

PAUL

 _You_ invite him over…

Suddenly, another man arrives (almost as big as GW), speaking as he sits with them.

MAN

I guess size does matter, eh. (shaking head) Scared

of a man just because he's a giant…bunch of scared

ass women. (yelling over at GW) Hey, convict!

GW and the others around him, all turn toward the table of convicts, as the man nods his head at GW, signaling him over…

FAMILIAR VOICE

(off-screen)

Yard time's up… Sixty seconds to clear out, before

the next group comes in.

Paul shares a look with the familiar voice, which is Swish, who stares back at him…

He keeps staring, as everyone begins clearing out, except Paul, Malik, Shade and Jones, who stay there with the other large man, as the yard clears, and the new convicts begin entering inside…

Swish now eyes the other man at the table, who had signaled GW over. He nods from Swish toward GW, who is walking by Swish, heading outside the yard, until Swish stops him, allowing him to stay inside, and then points him over toward the table…

Damon and Geno enter the yard, sharing nods with Paul and others. Stix also enters the yard, with respect from everyone he goes by…

GW glances at Stix, while passing him and heading toward the table, and turning his gaze at each and every man there, as he takes a seat. He now stares straight at the other large man, who had signaled him over…

MAN

I'm the man in charge, in here. A good man to be

friends with, just like (gesturing toward the others)

all these guys. You can call me Shark…

GW staring right at him…

DISSOLVE TO: 14 MONTH RECAP

EXT. GLENWOOD CAMP – DAY

Snow is falling but not sticking. The ground is wet. Jones, Rod, Malik, Damon, Geno and other convicts, are arriving in an area together, all with packed bags/backpacks…

Zane stands nearby, with Stix, Kemp, Lester and Divit. They're all speaking with Zane, who looks distracted as he eyes Jones and the convicts who prepare to leave…

STIX

What about these other people he mentioned?

The ones who attacked his people.

KEMP

What about them?

STIX

They seem to have at least slowed down his people;

given them some kind of trouble. Maybe we should

take the fight to them. Attack them from behind…and

make some allies, in the process.

DIVIT

What if that's what he wants us to do? While he takes

over Glenwood, (motioning over at Jones/convicts)

with no one but his faithful followers, to stop him.

The man is no idiot.

STIX

No, he's not, and I realize that, but finding out how

big his so called "army" is, would certainly be of help.

ZANE

If he even _has_ an army, and if he does, then why fight

so hard for the convicts? I don't know what to think

with that guy. Nothing he said made much sense…

except maybe the part about who he truly is…

LESTER

Meaning?

ZANE

He's plain crazy… There was nothing strategic about

his letter or his speech; he was just winging it all, and

it was fueled by anger. The way he left like that…

Zane just shaking head…

KEMP

You really think he's your brother?

ZANE

I have to…because he's totally Leo's son. I could see

it in his face, and hear it in his words…it's like I said,

he's crazy…

STIX

Well, then you need to explain that to (motioning

at Jones/convicts) those guys.

Zane stares over at them, before approaching…

They all give him their attention, as he arrives…

ZANE

So, the fact this guy has been secretly related to

me this whole time, doesn't make you guys

question him, in the least bit?

JONES

Not even in the least bit. It just means that compound

is as much his as it is yours. Also means he probably

knows how to take it.

ZANE

If he'd just chill the hell out, he wouldn't have to take it,

and would be just as welcome there as the rest of you,

have been.

JONES

Are we now? Really? Even without a babysitter? You

know damn well you'd never allow any of us to live there.

ZANE

Nor would _he_! You're just additions to his "army", in

hope of actually taking it over, which will NEVER

happen! Look, maybe you guys have heard rumors

about my old man, maybe you haven't, but those

rumors are true. The man is off his meds and a

complete erratic mess, ever since. Just like your man

Grover. It's the same disease. A disease without

medication, that can't be beaten. Your man has been

leading a camp at the coast, for over a year now. The

man who was just here, is not that same man. It's a man

who must have finished off his stash, and is no longer

medicated. I mean, why'd he take so long to make his

move? Do you really want to throw away what you have

here, and all that we've built, to follow a man who's

probably more influenced by his dead mother, than he

is common sense? A man who plans to lead you straight

to your deaths, at the walls of that compound, in a fight

you can't win? A man who wants to make you an enemy

of _MINE_?!

Zane staring them all over, with silence, until suddenly, GW approaches, with a packed bag of his own. Jones smiles, as shock takes over Zane's expression, who watches GW take his place with Jones and the others…

Zane turns and just walks away…

ZANE

Son of a BITCH!

Dissolve to Zane arriving under a tree, off by himself. He takes a deep breath, as Stix is approaching…

STIX

Keep calm, Zane. Six of those guys already put down

their bags, and decided against leaving, after what you

said.

Zane looks right at Stix.

ZANE

GW?

Stix looks at him, and shakes his head…

STIX

Go talk to him, one on one. The rest of them, we're

probably better off without. The things they've done,

a man just can't come back from. It's the rest of them

who want to earn the right to no longer be referred

to as a convict. It was your motivation that sparked

their own. It's because of you that Moon, Shine, the

loggers and all the others, are no longer Grover

supporters, and that not a single one of them has

packed a bag…

Silence a moment…

ZANE

Well, then they better start…

Stix questionably staring at Zane, waiting for elaboration…

Zane begins speaking, but more so thinking out loud.

ZANE

I can't stay here… We can't stay here… We have to

warn the compound… We have to warn Nike World…

We all have to come together… We all can't be in

multiple locations when and if they actually attack,

especially if they really do have an army…

Zane looks right at Stix, as he now knows what must be done…

ZANE

I need you to go have Kemp and Lester begin

organizing all the women, children and non-fighters.

Have them all work together to pack up their things,

and then help pack up all the supplies, horses, cattle,

moonshine and whatever else we don't want to leave

behind. Once ready, Kemp and Lester will lead them

all to the compound, asap. Make sure they have people

who know how to put on chains, in case (gesturing at

falling snow) this begins sticking, once they climb in

elevation. Then I want you to begin gathering everyone

else, and we'll go together to help begin evacuating Nike

World. If we don't make it back this way before Grover

returns, then we'll just have to fight our way past them.

Zane begins walking away…

ZANE

I'll be there to help you, once I chat with GW…

Zane can see Pepsi waiting for him, worried/stressed, as he makes his way to her, with a kiss…

PEPSI

Are you okay? Are we okay?

ZANE

Yes, we'll be fine.

PEPSI

But (cutoff)

ZANE

Listen, go with Stix. He'll fill you in on the game plan,

and will need your help proceeding forward. I'll catch

back up with you and the boys, before we all leave…

Zane kissing her again before walking away…

PEPSI

Leave? Where?

ZANE

The compound.

PEPSI

Thank god…

Dissolve to Zane, now standing with GW, off a ways from Jones and his convict buddies…

ZANE

I know your story, GW. You don't belong with those

thugs. Loyalty is a great thing to have, except when

given to the wrong kind of person. I don't want to see

you influenced by those kinds of people. It's a cycle

you can end right here, right now…

GW

I appreciate everything you're saying and have done

for me. You have a ton of my loyalty, but so does

Grover, and knowing he's your brother, is all the more

reason to still believe in him.

ZANE

But you heard the way he spoke, and the plans he

has for the people I love…the people you've come

to care for… He might put you in position to draw

against _me_ …

GW

It will never come to that. Maybe, me being with

him, will help prevent it from coming to that…

Zane shaking his head, staring at GW…

ZANE

If I'm right, and he has my dad's disease, he won't

care one bit what you have to say, or anyone else.

My father is a great man, but off those meds, GW…

(Zane just shaking his head)… He's someone else…

someone who can't hear what you have to say, to

him. Someone who only hears what isn't even _being_

said…

Zane staring at him, in silence…

GW

Then he needs me…

Zane just shaking his head…

JONES

(off-screen)

Stop trying to get in his head; like you have been

to all of us, since day one.

Zane turning quickly to respond to Jones.

ZANE

You just shut your god damn mouth, or I can

shut it for you!

They stare at each for a moment, with looks from everyone one else, not sure what to do…

JONES

It's over, Zane. You played us all this time, and you

damn well know it. Putting on that phony show with

your family, as if you were actually taking all that stuff;

hell, they were probably expecting us. Maybe Grover

wants us as his army, maybe not, but how's it any

different from what we've been for you, and your

family?... At least with him, we get the opportunity to

reside at a fancy compound…

Jones pausing and staring right at Zane…

JONES

An opportunity that you yourself, would never offer…

Zane just gleaming at Jones…

GW places his hand of Zane's shoulder, while walking past him.

Dissolve to Kemp and Lester, leading/supervising as mothers and children are rushing to pack up. Loggers are quickly packing up all their gear and machinery. Moon and Shine are packing up their station. Cattle are being loaded into large trucks. Dogs are jumping into vehicles where children are being packed up. The entire camp is rushing around, preparing for evacuation…

DISSOLVE TO:

INT. NIKE WORLD (weight room) – DAY

Harris and her sister sharing a workout, which is just coming to an end, as Ike is entering with a smile, as Nikki smiles at him as she is leaving. He then gives Harris a big kiss, and hands her a wrapped gift…

IKE

Just the first of many, so it's okay to open this one early.

She smiles at him and then begins tearing it open…

Her smile fades…

Her POV of a framed drawing of her daughter's.

IKE

It's the last thing she ever drew…

It's an illustration of Harris, Zane and Ike, standing together and raising their hands in the air, at the gates of Nike World, with a flag behind them, and Dominique, jumping with joy, with other kids…

POV Harris, as a tear runs down her face…

IKE

I know it's a buzz kill, but I also know how much

you'll appreciate having that, down the road.

Harris looks a him with a big smile, and comes in for a kiss.

HARRIS

I appreciate it now…

They kiss, and then she looks back down at the picture…

HARRIS

I just wish she had seen this come true, like it did…

Ike a very sympathetic look at her, as Marshall quickly enters, with Nikki, and the look of urgent news to share…

MARSHALL

We have a situation…

CUT TO:

INT. NIKE COMAND CENTER – DAY

The Queen enters with Marshall, Nikki, and Ike. Her father Shawn, Bonnie and a pair of other officers are there, along with a pair of soldiers…

QUEEN NIKE

So, it's confirmed? They know it's definitely him?

BONNIE

(nodding)

The infamous Grover, indeed it is…

QUEEN NIKE

And what is Zane doing about it?

BONNIE

We don't know yet. He was ordering all relayers to evac,

due to possible incoming weather, but that's when the

biker first appeared, and soon after, is when Grover was

seen. Zane has all relayers standing by, until more is known.

The Queen and others, with uneasy looks amongst themselves…

Dissolve to them all standing around in the same room, as more details come in over the radio, held by Bonnie.

RELAYER

(over radio)

Yeah, that's what they're saying. The biker went on

toward Glenwood, while Grover just turned around,

heading back the way he came from.

The Queen and others trying to make sense of that news, as Harris looks at her father…

QUEEN NIKE

Put everyone on alert. (her father already moving)

Open up the armory, and double up on guards at

every barricade.

Ike leaving room with Shawn…

Dissolve to Bonnie holding radio as more news comes in…

RELAYER

(over radio)

I repeat, Grover is on his way to Glenwood. I wish I

could tell you more, but all Zane has responded with

is to keep you posted, and to stay at our posts.

More uneasy looks amongst each other…

Dissolve to a later time, with more news coming over Bonnie's radio.

RELAYER

(over radio)

He's sending a caravan straight to the compound, while

another, including himself, is coming to aid Nike World.

I repeat, Zane says begin a full evac!

Shock over their faces, as they begin to react…

DISSOLVE TO:

INT. BAKER COMPLEX – DAY

Rich, DJ, Marlana, Jennifer, Catherine, Rachel and Scout are all helping all the younger Bakers into their snowsuits. August (7), Jax (5), Maddox (4), Blaze (4), Bo (7), Kat (6), along with Trisha (6) and Ashley (4), are all excited and anxious to go outdoors. Samantha (freshly 12), another girl (Jenna), Griffey (11), Renee (12) and Kristen, are also there, preparing to go out…

Solis is also in the room, sharing a laugh with Gunner…

BO

I can't believe it's a white Christmas!

KAT

I can't believe Santa is coming, tonight!

Samantha smiling, with a wink from Scout…

JENNIFER

Okay, I think you guys are all set.

AUGUST

YAY!

The kids go dashing out the large front doors, to a bunch of whiteness! At least an inch or more has covered the area, and the kids go running out into it!

There are already some other kids out in the field, near Baker Lane, who come running toward these kids. Some of them are making snowballs, some snow angels, others just keep running around in it. Bo and Kat run to Samantha and Renee, who are already working on a snowman. Rich and DJ throw a few quick snowballs, followed by helping with the snowman, as do Trisha and Ashley. Jennifer and the other mothers watch, with smiles on their faces…

Abino walks by, with a few other people, tossing a snowball at the kids, while walking onto Baker Lane, heading toward the corridor…

Now horses go by, pulling a sleigh, with an older couple, and a few young kids, all waving at all the other kids…

More and more people begin approaching/arriving at the scene…

POV travels to a window of the Baker complex, finding Grandpa Sam, standing there watching, with a big smile…

POV goes inside, where he turns from the window (holding a folder in his hand), walking down the hall, and stopping at a framed picture. He stares at it, with a sad smile. His view of the picture, of him and his wife…

He moves down the hall just a bit, coming to another framed picture, this one of Fish and Samantha, in their boat on the lake, at their cabin. Merry is also there, all of them smiling…

Walking on to the next picture, he stops and looks at it. It's Vincent and his boys, at the Superbowl…

He walks over to the next picture, of Leo and his kids, on the beach of Rockaway, with the twin rocks in the background. They all look so happy…

Grandpa wipes away a tear, and walks directly back to the window, again looking out at the festive scene, of his great grandchildren and other family and friends, enjoying the holiday magic…

He pulls the pen from his ear, opens the folder in his hands, and begins writing down notes…

Dissolve to compounders scattered everywhere in the front field of the compound, playing in the snow. The scene is completely festive, with several snowmen, some snowballs flying, and lots of laughter…

Eli, Scoop, Joshua, Wong, Pav and a few others are riding horses in the snow, off a ways from where all the kids are running around. Eli begins chasing his horse after Joshua, kicking up tons of snow, with some of the kids becoming spectators, and pleading to ride a horse…

April comes into the POV, watching over some of the kids, as Jennifer also arrives…

APRIL

Hey, one of you guys mind allowing me a turn?

Eli hops down off of his horse, allowing April to take it. She looks at the eager children…

APRIL

Who's first?

Most of them actually hesitate, except Bo, who eagerly runs over to April, and is helped up onto the horse…

Scoop and Joshua ride after some kids they see walking, off a ways, while April begins walking the horse that Bo is on, with the others kids watching with anticipation for their own turn…

POV Scoop and Joshua, arriving over near Baker Lane, stopping in front of Samantha (holding a present), Renee, Griffey, Ethan (Cleo's youngest brother, 12), Russel (random, 11), Vara (Scoop's sister, 11) and Jenna (Solis's niece, 12), who all appear to be heading off somewhere…

JOSHUA

Where you children going?

SAMANTHA

Just because you're a Rough Rider does not mean

you're an adult! You're just as much a child as me.

Joshua laughing.

JOSHUA

Mrs. Baker, where is it that you and your grown up

friends, here, are off to?

Samantha and Renee laughing…

SAMANTHA

It's a secret fort of ours, in the berry fields.

SCOOP

(speaking to his sister)

Mom know where you are?

VARA

Yes. Does she know where you are?

A few laughs.

GRIFFEY

Hey man, let me ride that horse.

Both Scoop and Joshua begin riding away.

GRIFFEY

I knew that would get rid of them.

Griffey gives Renee a playful bump, and they all begin walking down the corridor, toward the gates…

It begins getting darker in there…

JENNA

Are you sure this is safe, or that we won't get in trouble?

SAMANTHA

Safe yes, but if caught, then none of us are getting

presents in the morning.

Samantha and Renee share another smile…

POV back to Scoop and Joshua on their horses, arriving back over by April and the others. Blake is now there, on a horse, with Eva holding on to him, from behind.

Joshua smiles, just enjoying the Christmassy atmosphere…

JOSHUA

Can you guys believe this? All this Christmas magic?

Everything we've done this year, and now this. What's

next year going to be like?

Blake turns around, doing his best to face Eva, sharing a smile at the thought of the year to come…

April is removing Bo, and helping August, up onto the horse…

Joshua is looking all around…

JOSHUA

Where'd Eli go?

CUT TO:

EXT. COMPOUND HATCH – DAY

Samantha opening a hatch, that is on the ground. Once she opens it, there is a set of steps leading down inside. Jenna looks inside, backing away with fear.

JENNA

No way! I am not going down there!

Suddenly, Eli speaks from behind them, causing Jenna to scream.

ELI

(off-screen)

I _knew_ you guys were coming here!

SAMANTHA

Eli, you better not have told any of your Rough Rider

friends, about this. Only a handful of people know

about it.

ELI

Why you think I'm alone. I want to see the Guardian.

Eli excitedly coming to the hatch, looking down, and going first, as Samantha hands him the present.

SAMANTHA

Here, take this down.

Griffey follows, then Russel, Ethan, Vara and Renee.

ELI

(off-screen)

Hurry up. I can't see anything.

Griffey is climbing down with a flashlight on, and reaches bottom, shining it for Eli, and then the others climbing…

Cut to Samantha giving Jenna a look, who watches Renee reach the bottom, and look back up, before walking away. Jenna gives one last look at Samantha…

SAMANTHA

Seriously, there won't be any huffs, down there.

Jenna nervously begins climbing down, as Samantha follows, and places a stick in-between the hatch, before closing it, and keeping it from sealing…

Cut to Samantha reaching the bottom, and taking the present back from Eli. She then leads them down the hall, and rather than going right (same way Chasin and others went, in episode 3.1), they turn left, and eventually come to a barred off area, preventing them from continuing…

Samantha gives Jenna a smile, then picks up a rope, and begins pulling on it, to the sound of soda cans, dragging in the distance, and from around a corner…

Eventually a shadow can be seen and the sound of someone approaching…

Jenna's eyes go wide, as around the corner comes the Guardian, carrying a lantern and wearing a Santa hat, and smiling as she approaches them…

GUARDIAN

Well, what is this? I believe I see eight, instead of

seven, and…

She moves around trying to locate the child she is not familiar with, while preparing to unlock the barred gate, before spotting her in the back…

GUARDIAN

Yep, there's a face I've never yet seen, before. Who

might this young thing be?

She opens the gate as Samantha, Eli and the others, walk through.

SAMANTHA

Her name is Jenna; her uncle is a general to the Queen

of Nike, and staying here for Christmas because he's in

a relationship with my aunt Scout.

The Guardian looking right at Jenna, who walks through last, with a creeped out look at the Guardian…

GUARDIAN

Yes, I've read about Solis, in the Forester. He sounds

like a fine man.

Jenna finally smiles, with one returned from the Guardian, as they follow her into her cave-home. There is a fire roasting and a small decorated Christmas tree in the corner. They take seats on her sofa, and at her table, where Samantha places down her gift, and even pulls out a second smaller gift, from her pocket, and places under the tree…

The Guardian smiles at her, as they both take seats at the table. Guardian looking at the gift on the table.

GUARDIAN

I take it I am supposed to open this one, now?

SAMANTHA

Yes, that would be best.

She begins opening…

GUARDIAN

This better taste as good as it smells…

Samantha and some of the others laughing, as she opens it to the pleasuring sight of yummy looking Christmas cookies and treats. She digs right in, offering the plate to the others, who all take some for themselves…

She smiles as she looks over them all, including the new one, Jenna, who smiles back…

GUARDIAN

I might not have anything interesting of my own, to

wrap and give to you all, but I do believe I can share

a true story, that you just might find interesting.

Everyone reacting with excitement to the idea of a story, instantly settling in and ready to focus…

GUARDIAN

Well, I guess you all came here ready for a story,

did you?

SAMANTHA

Your stories rock!

RENEE

Yeah… You should write for the Forester.

SAMANTHA

Yeah!

GUARDIAN

Well, what I'm about to share with you now, is meant

for your ears and your ears only. I had better not read

about this in the Forester.

They all laugh…

GUARDIAN

I'm going to tell you about a place called the MC. It's

the place I'm from. A place established right here in

this coast range, much further into the forest, than

this camp of yours.

The kids giggling at the compound being referred to as a camp...

GUARDIAN

Can any of you guess when it was first established?

GRIFFEY

What year? Uhhh, 1999?

GUARDIAN

Wise guess, but no.

ELI

(sarcastically)

I don't know when, but let me guess, it was

established as a camp to survive the apocalypse?

The kids laughing, as the Guardian just nods…

GUARDIAN

For those who began it, life was already feeling as

if coming to an end, or even always had. (everyone

just staring at her) I'll give you a clue. It was before

the civil rights movement…or at least before it

properly took effect.

ELI

Seriously? (looking to Samantha) When exactly was that?

SAMANTHA

Nineteen-fifties?

GUARDIAN

Good enough. Yes, it was the fifties when it became

known as the MC, and nineteen-fifty-one, when a

large group of blacks made their way into the coast

range. They believed life on their own, away from

discrimination, would beat life in the city, with the

whites. They didn't move in as deeply, in the

beginning, before development expanded, forcing

them and their new arrivals, to move deeper into the

forest, where their world would be nothing more

than a rumor, or story told around the campfire…

Everyone looking around at one another, and the burning fire…

GRIFFEY

What does MC stand for?

GUARDIAN

Mountain Camp. It was a camp that moved a few

times, before settling in at its current location, next

to water, where the fishing is good, as is the hunting,

and other people are not an issue. It might have begun

as a group of blacks, but soon they were joined by

others who could relate to the difficulties of surviving in

a world of hate. Just like skin color was so easily judged

back in those days, so was sexual orientation, even

religion, and of course old army vets struggling to make

a living, along with others. The MC found itself growing,

just like the real world, and then there was the great

Christmas flood of 1964, where over seven-thousand

homes were destroyed, in Portland, not even including

the surrounding areas, even people living in coast range

towns. A ton more people made their way into the forest,

searching for the MC, and just like what your people are

doing nowadays, for those who are stuck out there in the

world of the dead (looking right at Russel), the people of

the MC would keep their eyes open for those who sought

out the mythical camp, they weren't even sure existed.

The stories and rumors of the MC, began slowing down

over the years, and new people coming in, became very

rare, but the camp has always continued to grow, with

kids like myself, who were born and raised, there.

Kids all looking surprised at that bit of news…

ELI

Whoaaa, you were born there? As in never lived

in the real world?

SAMANTHA

But, you're so smart. I've had to look _up_ some of the

words I've heard you use.

GUARDIAN

We had books, and better yet, we had schools.

Eli giving her a very skeptical look, and smiling…

ELI

You're making this all up, aren't you?! You know it's

Christmas, right, and not April fools day?

A few laughs…

Samantha eyeing the Guardian…

SAMANTHA

No…I think she's telling the truth. God, I hope she is!

It sounds amazing; you have to let me tell my grandpa

about this! He would just _love_ this!

The Guardians expression becomes more serious, before again smiling…

GUARDIAN

He appears to be a very trusting man. If you can trust

him to keep it secret, and tell him that is what I want,

then yes, you may tell him.

GRIFFEY

How come you're worried about it still being a secret?

ELI

Probably because people would try to go there now,

even more than before.

RUSSEL

What people?

ELI

The one's like you and the people we found you with.

People like me, Sam and Renee, who had to survive

out there. I mean, we were looking for the compound,

but no one else has that to look for, and if we wouldn't

have, and heard about the MC, I'm pretty sure we

would have found it.

The Guardian smiling as she watches them speak…

ETHAN

How many people are there?

GUARDIAN

Hundreds.

SAMANTHA

Really?!

JENNA

Do you have houses?

GUARDIAN

(nodding)

Kind of…

VARA

Why don't you go back?

SAMANTHA

Why did you leave?

The Guardian looks them over, before answering…

GUARDIAN

We lost someone… She died in her sleep…seventy-

nine years old. She was one of the originals… One

of the very few who remain. Someone was in there

with her, maybe twenty minutes after she passed.

We heard screaming, and found her, you know…

ELI

As a huff?

GUARDIAN

(nodding)

She bit her oldest son, and one other person, before

we finally took her down. Living up there like that…

we've seen some strange things, and probably believe

in a little more than those of you down below, so the

belief that Lucifer had risen and god knows what kind

of other speculation, began spreading through camp,

like wild fire. I didn't stick around to hear it for myself.

I wanted to see if it was happening in the city, and

made my way down, with a few others…

The kids are all paying full attention to her story…

GUARDIAN

Once below, it didn't take long to realize that chaos

had hit the world, or at least the area. We wanted

more answers, as everything we witnessed was mostly

a ghost world, and a few of the dead. We tried to make

it to the beaches, in search of answers, yet to not come

across any of the living…until we did, and lost our lives…

all except me… I was maybe seconds from my sure

death, until they all froze, and went silent, due to the

massive herd of huffs, now just outside, and on the

highway… I was able to knock something over, making

enough noise to attract the herd, and bring chaos to

those terrible people, who deserved every bite of flesh

those huffs ripped away from their bodies…

The kids all looking from her to each other, Jenna with a little fear, and look at Samantha…

GUARDIAN

Hearing their screams, gave me so much pleasure…

even with the expectation of my own flesh, soon to be

gnawed on. I fought them off, and was able to shut a

door, trapping myself in a large closet with some of

them…a lot of them. Not surviving, still very much

seemed like my reality…but fighting my way through

one after another, I somehow found myself in there,

alone. The rest, outside the door, were going to get in…

I just laid down, closing my eyes, laying there in all that…

Guardian just shaking her head, at the memory…

The kids still glued to her story…

GUARDIAN

Laying there in all that dead… It didn't bother me, as I

knew death was now certain, and as those doors opened,

I found myself waiting, and waiting…and waiting…until

that god-awful sound of them, began to fade… I opened

my eyes, and noticed they had left the closet area, with

no intent of biting into my flesh. I was confused for only a

moment, until it all made sense…and I simply rose, and

walked right out the front door, as if I were one of them…

SAMANTHA

(nodding head)

It is possible…

GUARDIAN

Once outside, I remembered that a few of those

assholes actually made it out, and as I glanced

through the herd, and began making my way

through them, I spotted one of them…peeking out

the window of a nearby home…probably killing

anyone who might have been living in there, if not

abandoned…and now deserving to die themselves,

and to walk the world _as_ death…

The kids again, all sharing looks…

GUARDIAN

Suddenly, I had all this power…and suddenly, I found

myself putting it to use… I led the herd right to them…

knowing they'd go for the back, I led the herd around

the house, circling it, before making my move…

The kids share more looks, as they wait for her to go on…

ELI

What'd you do?

GUARDIAN

I marched those huffs straight inside and enjoyed the

screams a whole lot more, this time around, is what I

did. It was the most exhilarating moment of my life…

She snaps out of her story telling phase, with a look and smile at the kids, who just stare back at her, as she reaches for another cookie, and bites into it with a smile…

Eli lets out a semi laugh…

ELI

She's messing with us, right?

All the kids sharing looks, as the Guardian enjoys her cookie…

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. COMPOUND MARIJUANA FIELDS – DAY

Scout is leading Solis into the marijuana fields, who grows a large smile.

SOLIS

Hooollllyyy shit, this place keeps getting better

and better!

SCOUT

(smiling)

I thought you'd appreciate this.

Scout lights a joint, puffs, and passes to Solis, who happily accepts…

SOLIS

Merry Christmas to you, too.

Solis takes a big rip, and passes back. Scout takes a rip, with a smile and look at him, as he releases his hit…

SOLIS

I'm actually not the least bit surprised that your

old man would be this cool.

Scout smiles as she releases her hit, then laughs.

SCOUT

He is, isn't he?

Solis just nodding as he takes another rip, before passing back…

SOLIS

You know what else is kinda cool?

Scout taking a hit, with a smiling shake of the head, and releasing, as Solis moves in on her…

SOLIS

Falling in love, after the apocalypse...

They begin kissing…

POV zooms in on the falling snow, while dissolving…

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. GLENWOOD CAMP – DAY

POV panning back from falling snow, that is not sticking, as the ground is only wet, at Glenwood, where everything is packed and ready to go…

Zane is hugging Pepsi, who is emotional, now watching him hug both Coke and Chance. The snow is falling harder, but still not sticking…

They all climb into their vehicle, and stare back at Zane, as they and the caravan they are a part of, begin to drive through the gates, across the Gales Creek bridge, and turning west onto highway 6, heading for the compound…

Zane watches the last vehicle leave the camp, and then turns around to look toward his own caravan of vehicles, packed up and ready for their trip to Nike World. Zane now looks over toward Jones and his men, just staring at them for several moments, in silence…

Jones cracks a smile with a laugh…

Zane gets into his hummer (50-cal attached on top), and leads the caravan out of the camp. As the last one leaves, the camp is mostly empty, other than Jones, GW and the others…

Jones signals one of his men to open up the DC, and free the prisoners. They are happy to walk out, and join the others, shaking hands, and bunching up all together.

GW is standing off to the side, near Damon and Geno, with a look at all the guys from the DC, and then to Jones, and then to Damon, who throws a skeptical look back at him, before turning and speaking with Geno, as GW looks back out toward Jones and the freed prisoners…

Jones is smiling and shaking hands with the men from the DC, with everyone excited and ready for Grover to come back…

Suddenly, they all turn, to watch Zane drive back inside, stopping right at the gates. He comes up through the roof top, in front of the 50-cal, and gleaming at Jones and his men, who nervously stare back at him…

DISSOLVE TO: FLASHBACK

INT. HOME OFFICE – DAY

A man (Kerry) walks into his house office, with a very large kid (GW, 12), walking in behind him.

KERRY

And this is where I work. I try to work at home as

much as I can, to be around the kids. Your brother

and sister, if you take the job.

GW

Job?

KERRY

We can talk openly, in here. I know you've had it

rough, going through the system, one bad home

after another. Here, you won't just have it better,

you'll have a brother and sister, to look after. I call

it a job, because the one thing I ask for in return,

is for you to be the best big brother they could ask

for. The kind who would use his bare hands to rip

apart anyone who ever gave them trouble…and

then once they're older, and you too, you'll always

have a "job" here with me. The kind of job that

pays actual money, once you're an adult, and with

your size, you're going to have an opportunity to

make a lot of money, working for me.

GW is thrilled, and his expression shows it…

GW

I don't know what I did to deserve all this.

KERRY

Well, you haven't done anything, yet, but that will

come. You treat me good, and I'll treat you even better.

GW

Yes, sir.

KERRY

Loyalty is everything with me, and is what makes

you family, and what keeps you family.

Kerry places his hand out, to shake with GW.

KERRY

Deal?

GW

Deal.

GW smiles and shakes his hand, as someone begins knocking on the door.

KERRY

Come on in.

The door opens as a boy (7) and girl (6) quickly come inside…

KERRY

He has agreed to be a part of our family!

The kids cheer, dance and hug, as GW smiles with extreme delight…

DISSOLVE TO: 14 MONTH RECAP

EXT. HIGHWAY 26 – DAY

Grover sitting on a nice beach chair (with a large umbrella standing over him), in the middle of the highway, as is a much older guy (Victor), right next to him (also with fancy chair and umbrella), and Jeb is standing next to them. It's snowing, and barely sticking to the grass…

JEB

And then what?

GROVER

I don't know…I haven't thought that far ahead, yet.

Jeb a very questionable look at him…

VICTOR

Take care of that, now, before going back there.

GROVER

Let me think…I'll know what to do by the time

Jordan gets back.

Jeb another questionable look at Grover, before walking away, with a glance from Victor…

VICTOR

Your father would be proud of you, right now.

As would your mother.

Grover glances at Jeb, walking away, before responding…

GROVER

The problem is, some of these guys don't seem to

understand how committed dad is, to all of this. His

team leaders are all much more faithful to him, than

they are me. Everyone else, is much more used to me,

and people I can reply on.

VICTOR

You take over that compound, and there won't be a

person in Oregon or Washington, that won't fear and

follow the mighty Grover.

Grover staring right at Victor…

GROVER

If that compound had a throne, my ass would be in it,

before Christmas comes to an end…

They both look over at the brush/woods, where Jordan and Mick begin leading a ton of men, out onto the highway, near the caravan. There are tons of them, hundreds, as they continue to pile out of the woods…

Jordan and Mick head straight for Grover, who glances at Victor, still sitting right next to him, under his umbrella, but as Jordan and Mick arrive, suddenly Victor is gone, as if he was never even there, with no trace of him or the fancy chair he was sitting in, or the umbrella he was under. It's just Grover, as Jordan speaks…

JORDAN

All but a handful of them are dead, including two of our

own.

MICK

Was losing two men really worth settling a score,

and placing fear into a few people who will probably

be dead, long before they can even spread word of

that fear?

Grover glares up at him for several moments…

GROVER

We'll revisit your question after you see for yourself,

the importance of taking over that compound…that

is, if you survive the war at their walls…

Grover rises and walks toward the caravan, as Jordan throws a skeptical look at Mick, who returns one of his own…

GROVER

(speaking toward caravan)

Somebody put away my chair…

JORDAN

(speaking to Mick)

He came nowhere near an answer to my question.

I'm ready take over a compound any day of the

week; I just don't understand all that bullshit we just

went through, (gesturing towards woods) out there.

POV of his army of people still making their way out of the brush, and onto the highway, as POV goes up and over the caravan, revealing just how huge it is, as scenes dissolves…

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. SNOWY HIGHWAY 6 – DAY

The snow is falling much harder, and completely sticking, as Kemp is pulling over his vehicle, with caravan stopping behind him. He climbs out and begins instructing everyone to chain up their vehicles. There are a ton of vehicles, as everyone works hard to chain them up…

POV finds some of the kids, looking out the windows, in awe over the snow, but with mild nervousness, over the situation…

POV finds the horses and other cattle, moving around in their enclosed areas…

Both Kemp and Lester move up and down the caravan of vehicles, checking and helping make sure everyone is properly chaining up…

POV finds Coke and Chance…

COKE

(speaking to Chance)

Don't be nervous. We'll get there before Santa does.

CHANCE

Will he know to leave our presents there, if we don't?

Pepsi smiles with a nervous nod…

COKE

He's like God, he knows everything…

PEPSI

I'll be right back.

Pepsi quickly exits the car, going around the corner, and vomiting into the snow…

Pepsi's friend Kaiden comes from around the corner, slowly, as she looks about eight months pregnant…

Kaiden comes up behind her, as Pepsi turns to see who it is…

KAIDEN

(holding her tummy)

Doesn't have to be morning, does it?

Pepsi somewhat shocked at Kaiden's question…

PEPSI

You know?

Kaiden nodding at her…

KAIDEN

Does Zane?

Pepsi shaking her head, then heading back, placing her arm around Kaiden…

KAIDEN

Can I tell you something?

Pepsi just looks at her with a nod…

KAIDEN

Grover seems scary and not like we all remembered

him, but I'm so happy to be moving to that compound.

Pepsi a very agreeing look/nod at Kaiden…

DISSOLVE TO:

INT. GUARDIAN'S CAVE – DAY

The Guardian sits at her table, with an entirely new plate of cookies, next to the other one. She's staring at something on the table, as she finally reaches for something, picking it up, and placing it down somewhere else, as POV pans back, to her playing chess, with someone else…

The Guardian's POV of Grandpa Sam, looking back at her, and then down to the board, with a smile…

He now just looks back at her, as she looks from him to the board…

GRANDPA SAM

I want to thank you, for being friends with Samantha

and the other kids. I hope they don't pester you with

questions. They're just very curious about you; you're

like a legend to these kids.

GUARDIAN

(while making her move)

She pesters me no more than her grandfather and his

own curiosity.

Grandpa just smiles at her, and makes his move…

GRANDPA SAM

You're a very interesting person.

GUARDIAN

(making her move)

I enjoy her questions, as I do yours. She is a joy to

be around.

Grandpa smiles at her, before studying the board, and making his move…

GUARDIAN

Is everyone in the family, just like you, or is she special?

GRANDPA SAM

Well, (begins making his move) everyone in the family

is special. I actually believe each and every born soul,

is special. It's just a matter of individually discovering

what makes one, as such…but yes, she's in a league of

her own, when it comes to "self-discovery"…

Guardian takes in what he says, before making her move…

GRANDPA SAM

Her cousin Zane, is the one just like me, but Samantha

is something Zane and I can only dream of being…

He makes his move.

GRANDPA SAM

Checkmate…

Guardian looking down over the board, as Grandpa begins to rise, as scene dissolves to same place, a little later, with a third box/gift of Christmas treats/cookies, and the chess board is gone, replaced with three cups of moonshine…

The Guardian stares across the table, directly at someone/something. She is thinking, before finally speaking…

GUARDIAN

Never have I ever thought about dating men…

Two hands reaching for two of the cups, picking up off the table.

POV Samantha's mothers, Brianna and Kayla, drinking from those cups.

BRIANNA

Well of course, when we were young.

KAYLA

I think she's just trying to get us drunk.

GUARDIAN

Shouldn't at least one of you be lesbo from the get-go?

Both Brianna/Kayla laughing, almost spitting their drinks…

KAYLA

Technically, you're not one of us, so your opinion is

just that, an opinion.

BRIANNA

Never have I ever claimed to have come from a camp

of people, hidden deep inside of the coast range forest…

She leaves her drink on the table…

Brianna and Kayla both looked surprised…

BRIANNA

(looking at Kayla)

I'm starting to believe it might be true…

KAYLA

Never have I ever spent my entire life living in that camp…

She hesitates a moment, before picking up her cup, and drinking…

Kayla a surprised look at her wife…

KAYLA

Now I truly believe her. She'll confess to fibbing on

that part, but not the whole story. (nodding at Brianna)

GUARDIAN

Never have I ever been outside of the MC, for almost

ten years, now…

Brianna and Kayla sharing another surprised/intrigued look, as they drink from their cups…

Dissolve to a later time, with sound of laughter from Brianna/Kayla, and POV of the table, where the Christmas treats have diminished…

POV pans back to the ladies drinking, laughing and dancing, with a shake of the head from the Guardian, who sits at the table watching, and munching on cookies…

Samantha's voice comes over the radio, sitting over near the Guardian.

SAMANTHA

(over radio)

Samantha here, calling the Guardian. My aunt Scout

asked me to let my moms know it's almost time to

head over to the town center party, and that they

have to bring you with them.

Kayla throws up her arms, as Guardian reaches over for the radio.

KAYLA

Agreed!

GUARDIAN

(into radio)

You'll be lucky if they can bring themselves! You might

have to come get them, and bring more cookies when

you do, because they've eaten more than they brought!

The ladies laughing, as Samantha comes back over the radio.

SAMANTHA

(over radio)

Put down the cookies and special eggnog! Zane should

be here soon, it's time to party!

Kayla grabbing radio from the Guardian…

KAYLA

(into radio)

Special eggnog and party go together, and you know

this to be a tradition of ours, young lady.

SAMANTHA

(over radio)

Please just don't embarrass me, like you did two years

ago at the last Christmas party. Even Dad knew that those

dance moves like yours, are not to be displayed in public.

Guardian smiling, Kayla about to respond, but as Samantha comes back over radio, first.

SAMANTHA

(over radio)

Not even around family!

KAYLA

(into radio)

Girl are you kidding me?! We didn't even get to celebrate

last year, and it's been like Christmas for over fourteen

months, now, since your miraculous return, so these two

mothers of yours are going to be shaking their stuff

tonight, for all to see!

Kayla already shaking her stuff, and singing over the radio, as Brianna joins in, with a laugh. The Guardian is in the background, shaking her head and fighting back a laugh…

POV cuts to Samantha holding the radio, also fighting back a laugh with a shake of the head, from her bedroom, where behind her is Renee and Jenna, laughing. Renee is cracking up, as Griffey is also there, just watching her with a smile…

SAMANTHA

(into radio)

I know this isn't a phone, but I'm hanging up now.

Renee begins developing hiccups, with a laugh from Griffey…

GRIFFEY

I knew you were going to give yourself the hiccups.

I always know when she's going to lose herself in

laughter, too. Whenever I see or read about things

that I know she'd find funny, I start cracking up just

thinking about her cracking up.

Samantha/Jenna both laugh, even Renee is surprisingly more amused, than embarrassed, until another hiccup has them all cracking up…

POV cuts back to the Guardian's cave, with the ladies laughing, as they give up on trying to force the Guardian into dancing with them. Brianna sneaks away, over to the Christmas tree, slyly placing a gift under it, before noticing the other gifts, and looking them over. The first one reads that it's from Grandpa Sam, while Brianna then reacts with emotion, over who the other one is from…

BRIANNA

Awwww!

Kayla and the Guardian glance over at her, as she holds up Samantha's gift…

BRIANNA

Samantha left a gift here. She's such a little sweetheart.

GUARDIAN

Yeah and a little sneaky sweetheart at that, cause just

like you, she tried to leave it there without me taking

notice.

BRIANNA

That's my girl…

Kayla now giving the Guardian a hug and kiss on the cheek, with a look of revulsion on the face of the Guardian, after the kiss…

KAYLA

Goodbye, Adam. We love you.

ADAM

Disgusting…

Brianna now giving her a hug, with a laugh.

BRIANNA

Okay, I won't kiss you. (her and Kayla leaving) I really

do wish you'd come join us, though. The people

really are the kind you'd enjoy.

ADAM

I'm sure there are, I even know it, but it's important

I remain here, just like the kid in the tree house.

BRIANNA

(as they're exiting)

Well, Merry Christmas. I hope you enjoy the cookies.

We'll bring you some Christmas dinner, tomorrow.

The ladies smiling as they exit the room…

DISSOLVE TO:

INT. HALLWAY – DAY

A young lady walking the hallway, coming to a door, and giving it a couple knocks, before entering. It's Samantha's room, where her, Renee, Griffey and Jenna, remain. Samantha smiles at the young lady, who is her older cousin Hope (Scout's daughter).

HOPE

Griffey, Jason is here, (looking at Samantha) and

Grandpa.

Samantha excitedly jumps up, leaving the room and into the living room, finding Jason and Grandpa Sam, and giving Grandpa a big hug.

SAMANTHA

Grandpa! Merry Christmas.

Griffey entering the room, followed by the others.

GRANDPA SAM

Merry Christmas, Samantha. It's been over a year,

but I still can't believe you're here…or how you got

back to us. I just don't think this would all be possible,

without you…at least not yet…

She hugs him again, as Griffey gives one to Jason.

SAMANTHA

I still miss him so much…

GRANDPA SAM

So do I, Kiddo, so do I…

JASON

We all do. We miss a lot of people.

Jason sharing a look with Griffey.

Grandpa putting his arm around Hope.

GRANDPA SAM

We sure do…we sure do…

Samantha looking up at her grandfather.

SAMANTHA

Have you heard from Zane, yet?

CUT TO:

INT. NIKE WORLD – DAY

The Queen is hustling down a hallway with her father, sister, Bonnie, and Marshall. They slow down as Zane and Stix come through a pair of doors, quickly coming right over to the Queen…

QUEEN NIKE

(aka Harris)

It's really that bad?

ZANE

It is. I've told you all about my father. I don't doubt who

he is, for a moment. The kind of crazy we're dealing with,

unleashed like that, with motive to take that compound

and whoever stands in the way.

SHAWN

But how do you know they're a threat to come here?

ZANE

I don't. That's the thing, I don't know what to expect,

other than a fight. We all need to be together when

that happens. If they come here, and you don't have

backup…they might have the numbers to overtake it.

NIKKI

(Queen's sister)

You really think he has the numbers?

ZANE

Even if they don't have the help of the Washington

mobsters, the people at Leo's camp are believed to

be of great numbers. We just never considered them

a threat, and even this guy, Grover, or Anthony, as he

was known to us, appeared quite level headed and

nothing of a threat. That's the medicated version. Hell,

maybe he truly is this Grover guy, when he's off the

meds, and just like Leo, always struggled to stay on

them, even before all of this.

BONNIE

I agree with Zane; these people have a freaking

helicopter. They're going to be a force. We need to

all be in the same place, and it might as well be a

place like that compound. I don't care how many

inches of snow we have to drive through, to get there.

They all begin heading toward the doors, when suddenly, there is a huge explosion, in the distance…

QUEEN

That was the gates!

They all begin rushing away…

DISSOLVE TO: FLASHBACK

INT. KERRY'S OFFICE – DAY

Kerry is pouring a drink for himself and another man…

KERRY

(lifting his glass)

Here's to making a ton of money, and staying out

of prison in the process.

The man laughing, as they each down their drinks…

MAN

Thank you, Mr. Kerry. I look forward to your return,

and doing business with you.

KERRY

I look forward to meeting your partner, in Portland.

Have always wanted to go there. I hear more and

more business is growing out that way.

MAN

It is, indeed. Hence the reason we're needing to

bring in help from the outside.

Kerry reaches out his hand.

KERRY

You came to the right place, my friend.

They happily shake hands, and Kerry reaches the door for him. The man begins leaving, but first almost bumping into GW (17), who begins entering.

MAN

Excuse me, young man.

GW looks right at him, then to Kerry.

KERRY

Hello, son. (pouring another drink) So, I have to

leave town for just a couple days. I have a little

business in Portland, Oregon, and will need my

security team. Jackson and Phil will be remaining

behind (hands drink to GW), and might need your

help on a job. I believe this is the perfect time for

you to get your feet wet.

GW swigs his drink…

GW

Well, you'll need me here with the kids, anyhow.

Hands glass back to Kerry.

KERRY

Actually, I'm taking the wife and kids. They want to

see the Goonies rock, and cross the Megler bridge in

Astoria, to see how it compares to the Golden Gate.

If you really want, you can join us but I really do think

the experience over the weekend will do you good.

Jackson and Phil are like family, it was their idea to

involve you on this.

GW nodding his head…

GW

You're right, this will be good for me. You have your

security team. The family will be safe.

Kerry rising and placing hand over GW's shoulder, as they leave the room…

KERRY

We will, and we'll look forward to sharing pictures

with you, when we return, Sunday evening…

Kerry closes door on POV…

DISSOLVE TO: 14 MONTH RECAP

EXT. SNOWY HIGHWAY 6 – DAY

Montage scene of Kemp and Lester's caravan, going through multiple issues with vehicles from their caravan, sliding off the road, getting stuck, stopping for a couple huffs in the road, more sliding off the road, frustration from Kemp, people pushing a trailer (with animals in it) out of a ditch, frustration from Lester, people pushing a car to get it going again, car after car getting stuck in the snow, and/or off to the side of the road…

Kemp is helping push a car, and giving it all his might, even yelling as he gives it all he's got, before slipping to the ground, and screaming with complete rage, almost bitten as a huff comes out from behind the snowy brush. Kemp uses his shoulder to smack it, before he could get on top of it, and use his frustration to pound its head right through the snow, and into the pavement of the road, spilling red into the white snow…

A child watches from inside a vehicle, shocked, as his mother tries to shield him from the scene…

Pepsi looks on in horror, and relief that Kemp is okay. That same relief is in the wild expression of Lester, who steps next to Kemp, giving him a look…

Everyone appears worried, and/or completely stressed…

DISSOLVE TO: FLASHBACK

EXT. PRISON YARD – DAY

Shark, sitting at that same table.

SHARK

You can call me Shark.

GW just staring at him, as scene dissolves/cuts to a previous moment, at an airport, where GW and two other men are walking under a sign reading "Welcome to Portland, Oregon"…

Dissolve/cut back to GW staring at Shark, before dissolving/cutting to GW's buddies, in a warehouse, shooting and killing several men, followed by GW shooting one, before clobbering another…

Dissolve/cut to prison table, where Shark stares back at GW, with strange looks from all the others, before dissolving/cutting to GW in that warehouse, holding closely a bloody, beaten up man, the same exact man who GW saw in Kerry's office, the one who invited him to Portland…

MAN

His name is Shark…

Dissolve/cut back to prison table, with GW staring right at Shark, before instantly reaching over the table and bashing his head against it. He then rises and charges him, as all the others are in complete shock, just watching or clearing out of the way…

GW takes him to the ground, and begins clobbering him. Shark tries to fight back, and does so at first, with all of his own size and strength, but is quickly overwhelmed, not just by strength, but rage…

GW takes notice of guards rushing to the scene…

GW

This is for the kids, Pat Kerry's family, you dead

son of a bitch.

GW punches him in the gut, before picking him up and completely bashing his head against the hard prison wall, with blood and guts going all over him, as the guards arrive and begin beating him to the ground, without resistance…

Bystanders just watch in awe, as some of them move in to see what happened…

DAMON

That big ass white boy, just killed Shark…

Many of them look pleased, as POV comes to find Jones, Gary and Shade, all in shock, but with smiles forming…

Over on the other side of the fence, is both Jackson and Phil, watching, and nodding their heads…

DISSOLVE TO: 14 MONTH RECAP

EXT/INT. SNOWY HIGHWAY 6 – DAY

Two trucks are carefully driving the highway. POV goes into the lead car, with a guy (Brian) driving, and Lester in passenger seat, holding a radio…

BRIAN

I don't like going ahead of everyone, like this.

LESTER

I don't like it any more than you do, but those guys at

the compound need to know what might be coming,

and they could help get everyone back safely, if those

guys are still having problems, back there.

BRIAN

How close are we?

Lester looking out and around, squinting, as he tried to get a sense of where they are…

LESTER

It's hard to tell…(shaking head) So damn dark and

snowy, out there. (looks down at radio) I guess it's

possible we're within range.

Lester pulls up radio.

BRIAN

Weather's going to affect radio range…

LESTER

(into radio)

Lester from Glenwood, calling Baker compound, over…

They wait in silence, hoping for a response, with nothing coming, as he continues to wait…

LESTER

(into radio)

Anyone from the compound, this is a major distress

call, and warning of an imminent attack. Grover has

returned and with attitude. He claims to be Leo's son…

Lester is about to go on, but hesitates, and then just waits, hoping for a response…

He and Brian continue waiting, but nothing comes…

LESTER

I think we're within normal range. You must be right

about the weather, cause I'm pretty sure we're

getting close…

They drive in silence...

He drives carefully, slowly, as does the truck behind them. The wet snow continues to fall hard, and pile up…

BRIAN

You really think he's his brother?

Brian looking over at Lester, who just looks back at him, and then they both suddenly freak out, they take notice of something in the road.

LESTER

BRIAN, WATCH OUT!

Brian instantly slams on breaks!

Lester's quick POV of three huffs in the road/snow.

Birds eye POV of both vehicles, as the back truck breaks hard, and slides off to the side of the road, out of POV, but with the sound of a loud thud. Brian's truck swerves to miss one huff, and then the next, before nailing the third one, and driving right into a ditch…

A couple more huffs appear, along the highway, and the other two are now approaching Brian's truck. The huff hit by Brian's truck, is a bloody mangled mess in the snow, and not going anywhere…

But the other four are making their way directly for the truck. The two newer ones are going for Lester's passenger side door, while the other two are going for Brian's door, which is open…

Lester is dazed, and working to remove his seatbelt, and then looking over at Brian, who is out cold, with his door wide open. Lester looks back, and can see the two huffs approaching Brian's side, luckily a bit slowly, due to the snow. He looks to his own side, where the other two are approaching him…

He quickly begins working to wake Brian up, but is not having any luck. He then tries to lean over him, to close his door, but is struggling to reach it. He scoots himself forward a bit more, and is about to reach it, and then does! He begins to close it, but a huff places himself between Brian and the door, as Lester panics, and pulls his hand away. Brian begins waking up, just in time to see a pair of huff teeth digging into his face, as he screams out in pain…

Lester is in shock, watching and unable to do anything, and then flinching as the other two huffs arrive at his window. The second huff on Brian's side arrives and accidently knocks over the first one, who hits the car door, as the second huff now digs its teeth into Brian, and finishing him off. The first huff, is now working to get around Brian and the other huff, to reach Lester, who has absolutely nowhere to go, and is scrambling to find his gun, finally spotting it, on the floor by Brian's feet, and out of his reach…

He looks at the huff, who is getting closer to him, and will certainly get him, if he goes for the gun. He looks at his door, takes a breath, and quickly opens it, working fast to over-power the huffs, and fight his way by them, but is suddenly surprised, and then relieved, as help arrives, in the form of the other two guys, from the other truck.

They kill off the huffs, and move to take out the other two, after handing Lester a spear…

They all begin walking back up to the road, looking over the other truck, which looks fairly damaged.

LESTER

(looking at other truck)

Damn it…

He spears the mangled huff in the snow, while crossing the road, toward the other truck…

DISSOLVE TO: FLASHBACK

EXT. GLENWOOD MARKET – DAY

Normal traffic going by the market, which has customers coming out of, and other customers climbing out of their cars…

The people approach the store, and open the door. The guy holding it allows someone else to come out, first. It happens to be Grover, eating a corndog, and approaching his truck. He climbs inside, sitting next to Swish, while eating his corndog…

SWISH

They won't be moving the mighty Great White, as the

other convicts are calling him. Turns out that Shark

was behind the murder of Great White's foster family,

so he claims, and has received quite a bit of sympathy

over it. His record is clean, outside of killing someone

who was associated with Shark. So, he's got the whole

temporarily insanity card, to play.

Swish watches Grover finish scarfing his corndog, and handing him the stick…

GROVER

Treat him like royalty, and make him very happy…and

uh, go get me another corndog, would ya? Damn, those

things are good…

Swish rolls his eyes and climbs out of the car, and begins walking toward door of the store…

SWISH

Starting to think you _are_ a corndog…

DISSOLVE TO: 14 MONTH RECAP

EXT. SNOWY HIGHWAY 6 – DUSK

Lester and the other two guys stand at the side of the road, with headlights hitting them, and the rest of the caravan arrives, and comes to a slow stop…

Kemp climbs out, checking on Lester…

KEMP

Jesus, you okay?

LESTER

Doing just a little better than Brian, but you can ask

me again once we get to that compound.

Kemp with a dreadful look over toward Brian's body, inside the truck…

KEMP

Well, let's get you guys loaded up and on our way.

LESTER

Nothing from Zane, yet?

KEMP

No, which makes sense; packing everyone up at

Nike World, might take a minute…

Suddenly, they take notice of growing commotion coming from the tail end of the caravan, that quickly turns into panic. Many of the men begin arming themselves, ready for a fight…

Kemp, Lester and those other guys, go running toward the tail end…

LESTER

Is it Zane?!

KEMP

Can't be; he would have radioed in!

Mothers and children are panicking, and staying low, inside their vehicles. Everyone with weapons, are running toward the tail end, where approaching headlights can be seen…

Kemp arrives at the end, where many of his armed men have already taken position, and are ready to open fire, as Kemp, Lester and all the others, do the same…

They wait…

Headlights lighting up the area…

Some trucks enter the scene, driving the road, fairly slowly, and they are followed by an entire caravan of vehicles…

KEMP

Who is it?! I don't see Zane's hum-vee. It's not them!

A random voice can be heard from around the corner.

VOICE

Don't fire, don't fire!

DIFFERENT VOICE

It's Zane; don't fire, don't fire!

Kemp and all the others, slowly begin lowering their weapons, as the caravan comes to a halt…

Someone climbs out of the lead truck, and it is indeed Zane. Also climbing out of that vehicle and others, are Stix, the Queen, her father and sister, Marshall, Bonnie, and others…

The Queen is emotional, as are many of them, but she is visibly weeping…

Kemp's expression becomes grim, and sickened, by the grim looks he can see in all of _their_ expressions…

KEMP

What happened?

Zane just looks at him…about to finally respond…but suddenly, more growing commotion, this time from Zane's caravan, and at the tail end of it…

Dread comes over all their faces…

They begin making their way down, but then BOOM! An explosion occurs at the tail end, and people begin screaming and running for their lives, down the highway road, through the parked vehicles, and past Zane and the others…

Zane and his men charge down the road, helping everyone to leave everything behind and run…

Zane stops for a moment, trying his best to think, and think hard, as he then quickly begins running back up toward Kemp's caravan of vehicles. Once he passes the large logger trucks (the ones blocking the road) and comes to several trucks, he begins ordering the people inside to drive up the road, and pickup survivors. Stix, Divit, Kemp and Lester all follow his lead, and they get as many trucks as they can, to push on up the road, and collect the people…

Down the road, tons of gunfire are now taking over. Zane is making his way down, and still guiding the running/screaming people, and the mothers and children, to run up the road, and find a truck to get on…

Zane looks up the road, where his fighters are quickly beginning to retreat. As they run up road, gunfire wipes out a ton of animals, inside one of the trailers, as blood flies everywhere…

Stix is freeing a bunch of the horses, shooing them up road…

It's a complete whiteout war zone…

Zane hops in one of the large logger trucks, and begins using it to block the road, as the last of his men scramble by…

He takes the keys with him, and joins his men, all racing up the road, after the rest of their people…

ZANE

At least now if they want to follow, they will have

to do it on foot!

In the background…the logger truck is blown up, hit by an RPG rocket…

They just keep running… Leaving the majority of their vehicles and supplies, behind…

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. COMPOUND (town center) – NIGHT

A handful of people (mostly women) are setting things up at the town center, as random herds of people are making their way there, trekking through the snowy conditions. It almost looks like a parade of people, walking through the streets of the town, and even the neighborhood area, behind it. There are hundreds of them…

POV finds Cleo walking with Dakota, her father Brode, older brother Kyle, and younger brother Ethan…

They watch as the Rough Riders make their way through the area, and passing them by, on their horses…

Ethan eagerly watches them go by…

ETHAN

I want to be a Rough Rider!

DAKOTA

They do a lot more than just ride horses.

ETHAN

I know; I want to play baseball and fight the dead.

BRODE

You want to be a child, is what you want.

CLEO

Oh, give the kid a break. I say let him conquer riding

a horse, form some baseball skills, and then we'll

listen to his request of fighting the dead.

ETHAN

I want to practice baseball, with a bat and the head

of a huff.

Kyle laughing, with a look and shake of the head from his father, as Cleo throws her dad her own shrugging look…

CLEO

Personally, I like the kid's attitude.

BRODE

 _Personally_ , I think you can go get your own kid,

and let him risk his life while "practicing" in a life

or death situation.

CLEO

 _Personally_ , I actually do agree with you; he should

prove he can master a bat in the batters box, before

he does against a hungry ugly freaky fooker.

Cleo bends down and makes a snowball.

CLEO

But he can use a snowball, and the head of his father

(tossing snowball at her dad's head), to practice his

throwing.

Her dad forms an angry smile, as they all then begin making snowballs and tossing at each other, as POV moves from them to other herds of families and friends, walking, talking, laughing, singing, throwing snowballs, as they walk toward the town center…

POV finds people Like Mason, Gunner, Chasin, Wyatt and their women, holding hands, sharing smiles and kisses, saying "I love you", to one another. Kids like Bo, Jax and the other younger kids, are excitedly running back and forth, through the snow, as if the world was perfectly normal…

JAX

You sure he's real?

BO

I've seen him! If we're still alive, so is he. He will

be, tonight…

Jax a huge smile of excitement and hugging her cousin…

JAX

Thank you, Bo!

POV leaves their side, passing more people, and coming to Samantha and company, leading the way, the first of many random herds, that arrive at the center, taking notice of the festive scene, with decorations and canopies, to help provide shelter from the falling snow.

SAMANTHA

We finally get to see whatever the big secret from

Grandpa, has been?

Once fully arrived, and looking over the area, Samantha instantly takes notice of a brushy area over nearby the statue of Grandpa. Her mouth drops, as she begins walking right toward it, with a look from Eli, who now also finds himself staring straight ahead…

ELI

Oh my god…

He begins walking right after her, toward the area he's staring at, and soon is followed by Marlana (holding Kristen's hand), and Renee. Also coming, and in awe, is Dakota and Cleo, Gunner and others…

Samantha and Eli walk right up to it, instantly followed by Marlana, Kristen and Renee…

Their POV, of a tree house, almost a replica of the one at the lake on the mountain. There was a statue of Rhett, with his arm around a pregnant Amy, standing under the tree house, near the ladder. Next to the tree, in a chair, was a statue of Scott, with a shotgun in his lap…

They can't stop staring at it, finally stepping forward, taking better looks at the statues, as the others are arriving. Bryant and his sister Ryder approach the scene, fully curious and in awe. Their mother, Scout, and Solis are also approaching. Eventually Marlana, Kristen and Renee arrive, along with others…

BRYANT

This is so amazing…

RYDER

Shit yes, it is!

SCOUT

Your grandfather is amazing.

RYDER

Shit yes, he is!

SOLIS

He can make statues? I knew they had resources

here, but…

Jaelyn and Shelby arriving behind those guys, looking over the scene. Shelby reaches for Jaelyn's arm, as she takes notice of the tears falling down her face…

DJ, Rich and the girls, Trisha and Ashley are arriving, with shock taking over DJ's face…

DJ

Oh my GOD!

People begin taking notice of the two real kayaks (same one's they used to dock at UPS), mounted near the statues, with plates standing over them. They begin reading the words on the plate, before looking up at the tree house, where Grandpa Sam comes out of the tree house bedroom, and Samantha instantly begins climbing the ladder, rushing up and into his arms…

Everyone stands below, in astonishment, and respect of what it all stood for…

Eli walking toward the ladder, before stopping and staring off toward another area…

ELI

(speaking quietly at first)

Oh my god…(now louder) Oh my god! Sam!

Samantha comes out of embrace with Grandpa, looking over the railing, down at Eli, who is approaching another area…

She glances back up at the face of her grandfather, who has emotion in his face, while looking back down at her…

She then looks back down, as Eli arrives and just stares down at the area, while Samantha begins climbing down ladder, slowly walking over to him…

She arrives, with tears already falling, as she looks down at the POV…

Her POV, of her dad's grave, and all the others…

Eli is standing over his brother's grave, staring down at it, reading the plate…

POV Fish's plate…

POV Samantha looking down at it, while crying, as she reads it silently to herself…

SAMANTHA

Remembered for the love of his daughter, his family,

and his resolve to make the world a better place. His

nonprofit organizations, changed lives, and put smiles

on the faces of those, who needed to smile. His life

ended, saving the life of a soul, who's miracle has saved

his entire family. He lives on inside of her…

Samantha continues weeping, as Grandpa Sam comes up from behind her, placing a hand on her shoulder…

Dissolve to other people now looking and respecting the tree house area, as the town center area is now becoming packed. Christmas music is playing, a few people are dancing, others are munching from plates of treats…

Rough Riders are over by their horses, Mayday is arriving with booze and his girlfriend, followed by Gia and other soldiers. They all take notice of the tree house, and instantly go over to pay their respect…

Jo, her husband Peyton, and their friends Chloe, Cody, and Vance, are walking away from the tree house area. Jo has tears…

PEYTON

You crying again?

JO

How are you not? After reading the letter she wrote,

and now seeing it all like that. (shaking her head)

The honor these people have for it…

POV Grandpa arriving next to Samantha, who stands under a canopy, watching over all the people…

She looks up at him, who looks back down at her…

SAMANTHA

What? I can tell you have something not good to

tell me. What is it?

GRANDPA

I just want you to be prepared for the fact that Zane

may not be able to make it here, tonight. With no

weather report, there's just no telling how bad this

will get.

Samantha instantly looks devasted...

GRANDPA

I know after seeing your father's grave, that seeing

Zane feels all the more important, so I apologize for

that. I really didn't plan on this storm rolling through.

Samantha turns and hugs him.

SAMANTHA

You know I don't blame you, Grandpa.

Grandpa smiles at her, then moves aside as her moms, Brianna and Kayla move in with some silly dance moves, as they groove to the Christmas tunes, while placing out chairs under the canopy, with blankets and their other things. More and more people are now dancing along to the music, as Brianna and Kayla move out from under the canopy, and begin dancing in a way that is not so silly, and quite impressive, with looks of envy from both Cleo and Dakota, along with Shelby, who are also dancing…

Sadly, Samantha's Christmas mood has gone blue, as she takes a seat and just watches, causing fading smiles on the faces of both her moms…

Dakota dances her way toward the moms…

DAKOTA

Grandpa told her Zane might not be able to make it.

Both moms a bit relieved but understanding, as they all continue to dance…

Suddenly, Gunner comes into the picture, and is staring directly at Samantha as he does one of the most ridiculous dances known to man. Everyone is cracking up, except for Gunner, who continues staring at Samantha, and dancing…

Samantha expresses a polite smile, but remains on the sad side, until suddenly she can't help but to begin smiling for real, as Mayday comes in from behind Gunner, somehow dancing in a way even more funky that Gunner, who at first takes credit for Samantha's smile, until devastated when he turns and realizes it was Mayday. Gunner is now in a mad dance-off, with him. Gia and Rich join the action, with DJ, Marlana, Renee, and Kristen all cracking up…

Samantha smiles at Renee with Kristen, and then laughs again, with another look at Gunner and Mayday, and now even Sheriff Dave, who joins in…

Samantha turns her head, over toward the tree house, and her father's grave site, where others are taking it in…

Samantha loses her smile, and fights to get it back, as she wraps a blanket around herself, and watches everyone dancing…

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. SNOWY WOODS – NIGHT

Exhausted expressions of Pepsi and all the other people of Glenwood, who slowly march along…

Some of them use flashlights, to help lead the way…

They are completely quiet, and somber…

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. COMPOUND TOWN CENTER – NIGHT

Most of the compounders are silently smiling, and staring at a stage, with a canopy, and a piano, where Grandpa Sam is taking a seat, and preparing to play for everyone…

You can see the excitement and anticipation in their eyes, and curious excitement from those who never knew Grandpa Sam, before the apocalypse…

"O Holy Night" is the song he begins playing, to the delight of his audience…

The sound of the piano echoes throughout the area, where the snow still falls hard…

Eventually, some of the happy couples begin to take the dance floor…

Hunter and April are the first to begin slow dancing, and at first, just watched by everyone, until Blake leads a smiling Eva, out onto the floor, followed by Gia and Joshua. Gunner and his wife Rachel join in, as does Chasin and his wife Catherine. Mason is dragged out by his girlfriend, Missy, and acts grumpy at first, before dancing and planting her with a beautiful kiss…

Rich and DJ share a laugh, before Rich walks over to Jennifer (husband Miles is dead), and makes her smile as he leads her out to the dance floor, and followed by Cleo and Dakota…

Scout is dancing with Solis, very content, until a surprised look, aimed at her daughter, Hope, who is dancing with one of Mayday's soldiers, next to Mayday and his girlfriend…

Porter is off to the side, with Jason…

JASON

Seriously? I didn't think she was your type?

PORTER

It's the apocalypse, dude, can't be getting picky.

Jason a laugh…

JASON

Yeah, sorry man, I have mentioned it first, so I get first

dibs. I'll ask her out tonight. If she doesn't seem

interested, which I already know she is, then tomorrow

you can ask her, and that's my gift to you.

Porter starts cracking up, as Jason glances over toward Blair, sitting with her grandparents, watching Grandpa play the piano…

Jason walks away, as Porter speaks with his father (Joseph)…

JOSEPH

How nice of you.

PORTER

Aw, you know I was just messing with him, Pops.

Otherwise he'll never make his move.

They both share a few more words with some laughter…

POV of Grandpa Sam, playing the piano, as the people dance out in front of him…

POV Brianna holding Kayla, as they dance, with Samantha in the background, watching them, with a half-smile…

POV travels through the dancing couples, one by one, all smiling at one another, happy to have what they have…

It's not just the family and friends, but so many other people, dancing or just watching and listening to Grandpa Sam…

It's a beautiful setting, as the snow falls over it all, and the Christmas lights shine over the people, who have something that maybe nobody else on the planet has…peace

Gunner gives his wife to Eva, and begins slow dancing with Blake, placing his head against his chest, with laughs from everyone around them…

Eva is cracking up, looking at Blake with so much love, who is laughing and being silly, until he locks eyes with her, and returns her smile…

Grandpa Sam continues to play, and once coming to an end, he goes right into another one, but this time more upbeat, "Sleigh Ride", as all the little kids become excited, and the adults go from slow dancing, to silly dancing, with Gunner and Blake leading the way, followed by Joshua, who gets some laughs from the others, and shares a glancing look with a cute girl, his own age…

Dissolve to Joshua, Rich and others, preparing to do some caroling for the crowd…

Everyone grows silent, as they being singing, "Carol of the Bells"…

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. SNOWY WOODS – NIGHT

Sound of the carolers and their song, carries over to this scene, playing in the background, with close-up of the feet of Zane and his people, walking through the snowy woods…

POV of them all, and the few vehicles they have. They look exhausted, to say the least…

Zane stops, and waits for a couple of his men, running toward him, and arriving…

MAN

No sign of them. I don't think they followed us, here.

ZANE

Alright, let's go ring the bell…

Zane leads them out into the field, stepping out into it, and heading across it, toward the wall of the compound…

Dissolve to him standing at the gates, as Mason, with Porter behind him, walks right up to Zane…

MASON

Zane…what the hell happened?

Song begins.

"Carol of the Bells – Original lyrics"

POV Zane, with exhaustion and dread all over his face…

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. GLENWOOD CAMP – DUSK

MUSIC hits .05 mark, carrying over into this scene, which flashes back to when Zane returned inside of the Glenwood Camp, with his Hum-vee, the 50-cal on top, and all the convicts who remained behind, with their backpacks and waiting for Grover, now just staring at Zane, in curious, growing shock, at what he's about to do…

MUSIC .10, with lyrics beginning, as Zane opens fire on the group of convicts…

In slow-motion, Jones, Rod, Geno and all the other convicts are being killed, including those who were just freed from the DC…

Slow-motion POV of Zane, firing his gun, killing one man after another…

MUSIC .30, with POV of Stix and the others, from outside the gates, watching in complete shock…

POV of Zane firing his weapon, no longer in slow-motion…

POV of the last men dropping…

MUSIC .40, as POV pans over their dead bloody bodies…

POV keeps panning, until it finds GW, standing near the wall, not far from Zane, and with Damon behind him. Both with shock in their faces…

POV Zane in shock of his own, staring back at GW…

Stix and the other convicts, watching from behind Zane's hum-vee…

Another POV of GW, with growing anger, as he stares down Zane…

MUSIC 1.08, as GW suddenly charges Zane…

He runs around the hum-vee, coming to the door, as Zane climbs out…

MUSIC 1.13, as GW picks Zane up and launches him into the air…

He marches over to Zane, mouthing "YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO DO THAT!", at the top of his lungs…

He walks away, mouthing the "F" word, as he passes Damon, who still has nothing but sickness in his face, while staring at Zane…

GW walks through gates, with everyone just staring inside, at the bodies, and at Zane, as scene begins dissolving…

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. NIKE WORLD – NIGHT

MUSIC hits 1.32 mark, with POV of people at Nike world, quickly loading vehicles, when suddenly something explodes…

POV Grover angrily driving through the blown-up gates, and followed by Jordan and an army of others, quickly swarming the front end of Nike World…

Nurses Taylor, Taryn, Mia, Haley, Stephanie (nurses from EP 3.1) and Dr. Keith Larkin, are all being directed into a vehicle. Felix is close-by, watching…

MUSIC 1.51, as that vehicle is completely blown up, killing all inside…

Felix racing from the scene, and shot several times, dropping dead, as Grover's men charge the area…

POV Zane and others, at a line of defense, firing, but shouting back for others to retreat…

Dissolve to Zane and others, retreating in vehicles, through the back end of Nike World…

Dissolve to Grover looking over Zane's hum-vee, left behind…

MUSIC fades as it comes to an end.

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. COMPOUND GATES – NIGHT

MUSIC ends as Zane stares back at Mason, who waits for an answer…

He's about to speak, when suddenly they all take notice of a large number of people back behind them, stepping out of the woods, and into the field…

Mason, Porter and others, along with Zane and his people, all look back at them, as one more man comes out, climbing off his horse, and lifting up an RPG, aiming at the compound…

Cut to guard tree house, where Joshua arrives inside, with excitement, looking from Abino to his dad.

JOSHUA

Dad, Dad! It's just Zane!

His dad turns, as in background you can see the RPG fire, and the rocket coming directly for the tree house, and then blowing it up…

Cut to the shock and horror, on the faces of Mason and Porter, then Zane, looking from the burning tree house, to Grover, and with rage in his face, screaming for his men to charge.

ZANE

CHAAAAAARGE!

Zane, GW, Stix, Kemp, Lester, and all the other convicts, along with Harris, her sister, and some others, instantly begin charging back across the field, firing their weapons…

GROVER

FIRRRREE!

His men begin to fire heavily, as not one, or two, but THREE RPG rockets, are fired from the compound, all crossing the field, and coming directly for Grover's men, as Zane and his people are in that same field, charging toward those same men, as the rockets sail over their head, and as they continue to fire…

BLACK…

Sound of three straight explosions, with tons of gunfire to follow, before fading out…

CREDITS

"Carol of the Bells – Sauniks (dubstep)" plays with credits…

 **BONUS SCENE** (second half)

FADE IN:

EXT. SNOWY WOODS – NIGHT

Zane's hummer is driving down snowy highway 6, as fast as it can, without losing control on the snowy roads…

You can't tell who is driving, as it speeds up, with less and less snow on the road…

There is now less snow everywhere, and the road is becoming bare, as the hummer begins going full speed, flying down the highway, with darkening conditions, as the whiteness of the snow fades away…

The hummer barely slows down, and comes to a skidding turn, at the Glenwood store, and onto Glenwood Lane, speeding over the bridge, and toward the open gates of the camp…

It speeds forward, and inside, coming to a sudden stop…

Someone climbs out, as POV travels up his body, revealing Grover, in a complete zone, before looking around, and simply walking…

Dead convict bodies lay all around, as Grover walks toward the side, and next to a tree, just standing there staring off into nothingness…

It's the exact same area where Zane had walked over to, after the frustration of GW joining the other convicts, who intended to leave with Grover…

He continues to just daze off…

Suddenly there is the sound of a woman.

FEMALE VOICE

(off-screen)

You did the right thing…

Mary (his dead mother) comes into the POV, right behind him, placing her loving arms around him…

MARY

My sweet, sweet boy…

A very faint clip of the Norman Bates theme music from the film "Psycho", can be heard, as screen goes to black…

BLACK

CREDITS

 **THE** **END**


End file.
